Boiling Point
by tabjoy13
Summary: An arranged marriage story, because the world is not perfect when the great war ends. When other villages start demanding Naruto's friends as deterrents, alliance marriages spread like wildfire. What will Kakashi and the Mizukage's relationship become? Angst/Friendship/Romance, Rated Teen because it's a citrus-free romance story. Adult themes still discussed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, here's the first chapter of the full-length Kakashi/Mei romance story that I promised. Just remember, I never promised it'd be good. I'm hoping updates will be every two to three weeks or so but no promises.

For those of you who were unaware, this story is **not** connected to The Kakashi and Mei Conglomeration universe.

Kudos to my beta DimiGex.

Also shout out to my husband who always encourages me even when I feel my stories are disasters.

 **Chapter 1**

The setting sun painted the summer sky in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The shades of gold and orange were clearly visible through the Hokage's office windows. Kakashi and the Fifth Hokage stood facing each other. When Kakashi had entered the office, Tsunade rose to meet him and walked around her desk to stand in front of him. Kakashi knew the situation was going to be bad. But this news might be more than he could bear.

After Tsunade finished they were both silent for a time. "Do we really have a choice?" Kakashi said, running a hand through his hair. The rare show of discomfort in her office made Tsunade's heart ache. She had asked him if he would do it, as if the choice were really his.

"It won't be so bad," she tried to encourage him even as her heart sank. "You're unattached, you'll be keeping the village safe-" She paused. "Brat, you are unattached right?"

Kakashi nodded, looking out on the village below, a mask of indifference already settling over his features. The war had ended but the old grudges had not. Despite Naruto's best efforts and the teamwork that the villages had shown when united during the war, the balance of power was now nonexistent and the elemental nations as a whole were not happy about it.

Tailed beasts ran loose throughout the countryside. The Hidden Stone in particular was furious when it came to light that all of the beasts, theoretically, could be welded by one Leaf ninja. The one beast in the Cloud seemed inconsequential in comparison. Naruto refused to allow the tailed beasts to be the balance of power in the world. He would not see them imprisoned again. He just hadn't understood what that would mean for him and his friends.

Naruto was a constant target, Sasuke was imprisoned, and suddenly, according to some grumbling politicians in the other Hidden Villages, the Leaf was stuffed with living legends. Each ninja village had their own heroes from the war of course but the Konoha 11, with almost the entire group surviving the conflict, drew a particular amount of jealousy. There were already rumors of Sakura being married to a jonin in the Cloud. Every time Shikamaru went to the Sand, Ino and Choji feared he wouldn't be allowed to return. The list ran on.

Then there was the Mist, who had a famously single Lady Mizukage. A kunoichi who happened to be the same age as Kakashi of the Sharingan himself. With all of the backhanded deals and rumors of deals that had been made in a rush to build a system of "Naruto deterrents" throughout the lands, it wasn't long before the Mist began making demands. There was too much power in the Leaf, all of the villages cried. They had no protection if Naruto decided to conquer the world. The peace would not last unless a balance was reached.

Tsunade wanted peace. Naruto wanted peace but didn't know how to make that a reality. But Kakashi knew what that peace required. The Fifth Hokage knew as well.

Tsunade shifted nervously. "You'll be married upon arrival. It'll be a small ceremony I should think. The Mist doesn't like to draw attention to itself these days."

Kakashi nodded mutely. He was still looking out the window at the village, his village.

"Damn it Kakashi would you say something?" Tsunade growled.

The jonin turned and looked at the kunoichi standing in front of him. "As you wish, Lady Fifth."

When it was clear he wasn't going to say anything _other than_ _that_ , Tsunade huffed. "I'm going to miss you too brat."

Kakashi nodded his acknowledgement. Then, "my team will not take this well." He was thoughtful for a moment. "Yamato will understand," he trailed off and glanced at Tsunade sharply.

"Yamato will not be moved from this village while I'm alive," Tsunade promised. Tenzo had finally found a family in Team Seven. Neither in that office was going to let him be sold off to a different one.

Kakashi nodded, continuing, "Yamato will understand and he'll make the next generation understand if I can't. Naruto will most likely-"

000000

"You're doing what?!" Naruto screamed. Normally the blonde would throw his hands in the air, point, jump around, something. However, after his astonished question he simply stood there in shock, mute.

Tsunade had left her office to give the team some privacy. Yamato, Sai, Naruto, and Sakura stood in a semi-circle around Kakashi. He'd told them plainly what was going to happen to him, where he was going. His words had come out flat, emotionless. He'd relayed the information like the obedient ninja he was.

Sakura simply stared, green eyes swimming with tears that she refused to let fall. Her fist clenched and unclenched rhythmically as she processed the news. Sai's mouth fell open slightly but he recovered immediately and showed no more reaction. Similarly, Yamato's eyes only widened for a second and then firmed into a stony expression.

"Are you sure about this senpai?" Yamato asked tentatively.

Kakashi gave him a fake eye smile but his words rang true, "I'm trusting you to take care of everyone here."

Yamato grew completely still. His eyes dampened for a moment before a long blink tucked the tears away. "I will," Yamato said, looking his senpai in the eyes. An understanding passed between the two long time comrades. Nothing more had to be said.

Naruto's jaw went slack, looking between the two older ninja. "You can't be serious?! This is all wrong! Why should you have to go marry the Mizukage?!"

"Balance of power," Kakashi answered, almost sounding like a sensei again. "Wars often end in discontent, spurring on new wars. Peace requires a different kind of sacrifice." Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair as the blonde blinked back tears.

"I'll change it," Naruto said firmly.

Kakashi nodded. "I believe you will. But right now, this is what has to happen." Naruto opened his mouth but Kakashi interrupted him. He had to make this clear. "Even if you came with me and convinced the Mizukage, on the spot, that she didn't need to marry me there are other things in play. There will have to be another meeting to air her grievances. She will not want to wait until the next conference can be established, the date picked, the venue settled, the ambassadors chosen, the invitations sent and responses received, the preparations, the travel, and the pleasantries paid to each delegate. She has a village to think of too. We will be married as soon as I arrive. That is what they have demanded."

Naruto stood numb. Then anger rose within him, lacking a vent. He held it in his stomach, letting it stew into pain. _This will be my reminder_ , he vowed. _I will find another way._ Aloud he said, "you won't have to live there forever sensei. Just you wait, I'll figure something out."

Kakashi gave them all a sad smile. Before he let his emotions overwhelm him he shoved them back down with a stern reminder. _This is what has to happen. This is what I can do to keep them safe. It's the only thing I can do now._

000000

Kakashi hastily packed his belongings in the darkness of a new day. Luckily he was paranoid and had an excessive amount of storage scrolls sitting around.

His potted plant, weapons, and clothes were all meticulously sealed away one after another. Even his team pictures were set out and sealed without a moment's hesitation.

The next stop was the memorial stone. Kakashi stood there for hours, tracing the names over and over again. Normally he would say something, update his friends on how life was in the village, tell them what he was up to. That morning he had no words. He couldn't make it real by speaking aloud what he was about to do. The fog hung low over the grass, waiting to be burned away by the dawn.

The sun rose, casting shadows over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The fog evaporated leaving only dew on the grass then that too, burned away. Kakashi knew he was late, knew but couldn't bring himself to care. After tracing his fingers over Minato's name one last time, Kakashi turned and headed for the main gate.

His Leaf and Mist entourage were waiting for him with a frazzled Shizune by their side. While the Leaf ninja did not look concerned with his tardiness, the Mist ninja looked angry.

"What took you so long," one of the Mist ninja demanded before Shizune could get in a word of greeting. He was tall but not as tall as Kakashi, with broad shoulders and a shaved head.

Kakashi eye-smiled. In his most bored, unapologetic voice he said, "I was saying goodbye to some old friends."

The Mist ninja swallowed a grimace. "You were instructed to say your farewells last night."

Shizune arched an eyebrow at the man's tone but said nothing.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, unruffled by the man's anger. "Well, the farewells started last night and kind of went into this morning."

"Maro," the other Mist ninja said, cutting off his partner's grumblings about partying Leaf ninja, "let the man be."

Maro grunted. "We'll expect you to be on time from now on."

One of the Leaf ninja stifled a chuckle. The other one bristled. "Hatake Kakashi is not a child to be ordered about by the likes of you."

"I will treat him like a child if he acts like a-" Maro retorted but his partner cut him off again.

"Maro, hold your tongue or I will take it from you." This Mist ninja was older but shorter and lean in build. He had a sword strapped to his back and wore plain faded black clothing. His curly brown hair, just beginning to acquire flecks of silver, was bleached blonde at the tips from long hours in the sun. His wiry muscles stood out beneath his tanned skin.

Maro paled and bowed his head. "Understood Riku."

"Shall we?" Kakashi said. He noticed some familiar chakra signatures hiding in the trees nearby. He wanted to leave before his team made a scene.

Riku nodded curtly and turned. Kotetsu and Izumo were sitting at the gate that morning, their faces like stone. Both gave Kakashi respectful nods which he returned.

As the group of five started down the path, Kakashi could almost feel the gates close behind him, barring him from the world he'd spent his entire life protecting. He took a breath, reminding himself to stay calm. The Mist ninja were no doubt watching him every minute for signs of a ruse. He must play his part.

000000

"You're late," the Mizukage said, unamused. She appraised Kakashi as the Leaf ninja exited her office. Their departure was Kakashi's last attachment to his home. He kept his eyes forward on the Mizukage; he refused to watch them leave.

The Mizukage stood tall and proud before him, her long layered hair flaring out behind her like a cape. As Kakashi watched he noticed that Mei moved the fingers on her right hand in a pattern. At first he thought they were hand signs but then discounted the idea. The movement was purposeful but not the same way hand signs were. She pushed her index finger forward, lower than the rest, then returned it so that it was even with the others to do the same thing with her middle, ring, and pinkie fingers. Then she flexed her entire hand out wide and then made a fist. Kakashi filed the strange habit away for later.

His visual inspection continued to Mei's attire. She wore the same type of blue dress that Kakashi had seen her wearing during the final battle. _No formal attire then,_ Kakashi mused, observing his bride-to-be. Aloud he greeted her with a formal, "Lady Mizukage." He inclined his head and was bending forward for a full bow when he felt something move behind him.

Apparently he hadn't been bowing fast enough for Maro's taste. The man was moving to push him down low, if not to the ground. Stressed already and fed up with the man's abuse, Kakashi turned, grasping the man's wrist between his thumb and forefinger. He pressed his digits into the top and bottom of Maro's wrist, pinching a nerve.

Maro nearly cried out when his hand seized up. Fire blazed in his eyes but Mei's voice cut through the haze of anger already clouding his mind. "Maro, what are you doing?"

The man grunted, pulling away as Kakashi released him. Shooting the Leaf ninja a glare he said, "nothing my Lady."

"That's interesting because it appears that my fiancé thought you meant him harm. Why would he think that?" Mei's tone bordered somewhere between bitter cold and seething. In a distant corner of his brain, Kakashi took notes on that critical balance of extremes.

"I do not know Lady Mizukage," Maro muttered at the floor.

A single eyebrow raise from Riku was all the answer Mei needed. She'd get the full report from him later about his partner's conduct. She'd miscalculated who to send for Kakashi's retrieval and that annoyed her.

"Let's get this over with," Mei said. She was speaking to Kakashi.

Kakashi leveled his eyes at the kunoichi as if analyzing an opponent, then he nodded.

As if on cue, a fragile elder shuffled into the room. Mei's eyes softened when she saw him but the hardness returned when he asked the couple to cross hands. They stood next to each other as he wrapped a blue sash around their forearms. The cloth looked older than even his leathery skin.

Kakashi didn't pay much attention to the words being said. The man spoke of union and the lifelong dedication of their lives to each other. When Mei withdrew her hand and the cloth was folded away Kakashi was shocked to realize that it was over. In his surprise he said, "that was quick."

Mei was already returning to her desk chair and looked up, surprise almost appearing on her features before she smothered her emotions. "Here in the Mist we don't draw things out. Marriage is more of a public announcement anyway. A couple can be together and committed to each other but when an actual marriage takes place, announcing it to the community and having the people acknowledge the union is more important than the ceremony itself."

"I see," Kakashi murmured, feeling empty. He realized that he'd never been to a wedding, ever. Asuma and Kurenai's had been private and they'd only told everyone else after the fact. His village and his country had customs for such things, he knew, but he had never witnessed one or knew what they entailed. Now he was married in another land and would probably never see such an event. He'd always supposed he'd see his students wed but now… He pushed the thoughts away, shoving them down onto an ever-growing pile.

Mei shooed the guards and elder out with a word and before Kakashi knew it, they were alone. Mei stretched her right hand once more and then she invited him to sit with a wave.

Kakashi sat down in a chair opposite of hers, taking a breath. Mei spoke first. Her words were straightforward, the meaning kind, but the tone was unfeeling. "This is how this is going to work. We're married now, that's the political arrangement, that's fact. But as one person talking to another, I realize you must have given up a lot to be here so I'm going to be as accommodating as I can." She turned to a small stack of papers to her left. "Now would you like a manservant or a maidservant?"

Kakashi blinked but recovered quickly. "I won't require either."

Mei glanced up, her green eyes piercing him. She nodded in approval. "Let me know if that preference changes. Still, I would feel better if you had someone you can rely on for questions and help around the village in general. So would you prefer a man or woman?"

"Man," Kakashi responded immediately.

Mei scribbled something on the paper in front of her and put it to the side. Almost as soon as the page was laid to rest, someone knocked and the door to the office opened. An aide hurried in to collect the page. After glancing at it she said, "I'll let Orino know that he's wanted." She bowed and exited.

Mei continued, "Orino will show you to your quarters. He'll be assigned to you from this day onward. If you need anything, he'll be around to assist you in any way, including if you prefer him to be reassigned. He won't take it personally."

"Thank you," Kakashi said, a numbness filling him up. He was going to be a prisoner here, a show animal kept in a golden cage. He knew it was coming but the realization still hit him hard. He focused on his sense of smell and hearing to distract himself. Everything smelled unfamiliar and he made a mental note to begin categorizing the scents.

"Similarly, if we have any functions to attend, such as our wedding celebration this evening, Orino will inform you of those as they come up."

"Yes Lady Mizukage," Kakashi replied robotically.

Mei frowned. "Although I appreciate the honor you pay me, we can't have you calling your wife Lady Mizukage all the time. You'll have to call me Mei."

"Yes, Mei," Kakashi said. Saying her name was like pulling teeth. A phantom pain went through his jaw.

Mei raised an eyebrow. Her husband looked and sounded as if the words gave him pain. "You may want to practice that."

"Yes Mei."

The Mizukage's expression soured for a moment but then she blinked and the look was gone. Her business-like attitude returned in full force. "I'm not known to be affectionate so you won't have to worry about..." Mei trailed off as if she was embarrassed by what she was about to say. "We won't have to be in physical contact at all. Just walking by my side and speaking when you're spoken to will be sufficient."

Kakashi nodded and there was a knock at the door. Mei gratefully turned back to her paperwork as a ninja entered. He had orange hair, a thin face, and a pronounced widow's peak. His blue eyes stayed on the Mizukage until he bowed low. "Orino will show you to your room," Mei said as both an introduction and dismissal.

Kakashi bent at the waist and Mei looked up sharply. "No more of that Kakashi. You don't bow to your wife. And if someone doesn't address you as Lord Hatake after our union is announced, let Orino know." The dangerous way in which she said it almost guaranteed that Kakashi would never mention if someone called him Lord or not. For one thing it was embarrassing but he also feared what Mei would do to someone who was disrespectful to her husband.

All these thoughts flew through Kakashi's mind as he froze and turned his movement into a nod. "Yes, Mei." He gritted his teeth.

000000

The wedding celebration wasn't as uncomfortable as Kakashi had feared. As promised, he and Mei only had to be seen together, nothing more. There was the occasional hand-brush and they stood in close proximity, but Kakashi could tolerate that. There were clients he'd guarded that he'd been forced to stand closer to than he did his new wife. In this case the client was the Leaf Village and he would do anything and everything required of him.

The old habits and manners came easily to him: when to bow, when to smile, it was like a dance. He and Mei whirled around and around, repeating the steps, not missing a beat. They pleased everyone but themselves.

"What a fine couple."

"The last of his clan you say?"

"Lady Mei looks so happy. I'm so glad she's fina- um, I mean I'm so glad she's found someone."

"The Copy Ninja himself!"

Eventually, as the night drew on and Mei sensed it was time, she excused herself and her new husband. Some of the less subtle guests exchanged looks or winks with each other. The gathering as a whole wished them a good evening and the new couple withdrew.

As soon as they were inside and out of sight, Mei's bright smile fell from her face. She strode ahead, not caring if Kakashi kept up. She quickly pulled away from him and he let her, wanting space himself. His steps slowed almost to a stop and Orino seemed to materialize out of a nearby hallway. He wore the same outfit as before, a dark gray tunic with gray striped leg warmers poking out the bottom.

"You must be tired," Orino said. "I'll show you the way back."

Kakashi caught one last glimpse of Mei as she rounded a corner far ahead of him. She did not look back. Kakashi was not tired in the least. He felt on edge. There was no one here who cared for his safety, no comrades, and no hope of return to the place of his birth. In enemy territory, he expected a knife in the back any minute. He took a breath. _Do what is expected of you._ He nodded and Orino led the way upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi woke in a cold sweat. He sat up and as the sheets slid off of his torso the air on his skin gave him gooseflesh. He instantly remembered where he was and why. He wasn't sure if it was the thought of his situation or the damp cold of the Mist night made him shiver a bit.

Ever since his father's suicide and his relocation out of his childhood home, Kakashi had never woken from natural sleep and been unaware of where he was. He remembered it happening when he was a child: waking up and being confused about where he was if he slept in a different place. After that day, he never forgot again. If he fell asleep at Minato-sensei's, on a mission, at an inn, he woke up knowing exactly where he was.

Call it coming of age, a turning point in his life, but Kakashi had just called it useful, until moving to the Mist. At that moment he would have preferred believing, if only for a few moments, that he was at home, in his bed. He wanted to look out his window to check the time based on where the moon was in the sky. He wanted to not stumble over an expensive piece of furniture in the excessive bedroom reserved for dignitaries and, apparently, the Mizukage's husband. He wanted to- He stopped himself, wrestling his emotions back, pulling them into himself where they'd be hidden.

The jonin's mouth was dry and he gasped for air. There was something clawing at the inside of his throat, a scream attempting to force its way out. He withheld it, desperately holding it back. He didn't want to wake anyone up, he couldn't cause problems, couldn't fail the Leaf.

Kakashi shakily stood, grasping for clothes in the dark. He had to go on a run, had to get out, or else he was going to go insane. He slunk to the window and grasped the sill. That's when he felt them, a faint burning warning on the seals keeping the windows closed. They had sealed their prize inside.

Kakashi's heart raced. He was trapped. He pushed the irrational thought aside. He was not trapped. They were just afraid he'd leave. He did want to leave but not like that. His mind jumped around, grasping at stray thoughts that were quickly disappearing into an unending darkness in his mind. He shook his head, briefly cooling his flushed cheeks. He just needed to think of something.

The emotions from the last four days welled up within him, like a spring gurgling up from the ground. They were unrelenting and washed his reason away, leaving him drifting. He clenched his fists in his own shirt, in the bedding, anything to keep them from digging into his palms. He could not look like he was trying to harm himself. He had to remain calm, to stay rational enough to explain himself, to not break down.

The jonin knew what the stakes were, what the cost of failure could be. At best other ninja from the Leaf, from the younger generation, would be traded away. At worst, a new war would break out. He could not let them down, let anyone down. His breathing was quick and light, his lungs not getting the full benefit of the air. The pressure of his responsibilities, failures, real or imaginary, weighed down on him. He struggled under the unrelenting flood. He was on the floor.

 _Remember_ , he fought to remind himself. _Calm down._ It didn't help. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something calm but all cohesive thought flew from his mind. There was only the unabating blackness.

Someone grasped his shoulder and Kakashi nearly broke the man's arm on reflex. Luckily, said man was a ninja and reacted accordingly, pinning Kakashi to the ground in response. Kakashi attempted to blink the fog out of his mind and lay still. The other man slowly released him, letting go when he was sure he wasn't going to be attacked again.

"Hatake," the man said, putting his hand on Kakashi's shoulder once more. "Hatake can you hear me?" The voice was only slightly familiar but it was calm.

Kakashi gasped for air but gave a nod. He grasped for control, pulling the pieces back together in his mind.

The Leaf ninja felt the air move nearby and then Orino returned with a wet cloth. He placed it into Kakashi's limp hand. Slowly Kakashi griped the cloth and mopped his face and neck. The air moved again and suddenly there was a strong breeze flowing into the room. Kakashi turned his head to see the now open window. The sweet night air poured in, making the curtain flutter. It cooled Kakashi's flushed face. The familiar smells of night, even though they weren't from the Leaf, soothed him. Kakashi sat up and leaned against his bed. He closed his eyes and just breathed.

Orino squatted down to face Kakashi. "Are you alright?"

Kakashi, more coherent now, nodded immediately.

"Do you need a medic?" Orino actually sounded concerned. Kakashi shook his head and opened his eyes. There was a knowing expression in Orino's blue orbs. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Not exactly," Kakashi said, his mouth dry. "I was going to go for a run to burn off some energy but the windows were sealed. Then I started thinking…" He trailed off. He moved his hand to itch his nose and realized it was shaking. He clenched the offending hand into a fist and put it at his side.

"Next time, come and wake me. I'm always up for a run," Orino gave him a grin.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "At this time of night? You must be crazy." He pushed himself into a standing position. Orino did not try to help him, giving him space.

"We all have our ways of dealing with things," Orino said. "I imagine you've just lost several of yours."

Kakashi ignored the opening Orino left for him to talk things out. "I usually read," Kakashi said blankly, glancing at his bag. He had yet to unpack anything.

"And instead you wanted to go for a run?" Orino asked, skeptical.

Kakashi shrugged. "I have more on my mind than is usual." Silently, Kakashi walked over to his bag, unsealed the books he'd brought with him, and fished out a green backed volume from the pile. Orino withdrew as Kakashi settled into the unfamiliar bed, the worn hardcover giving him comfort.

The next morning Kakashi woke with the book on his face blocking the late morning sun that streamed through the open window.

000000

"I believe your husband had a panic attack last night," Orino said into the silent office.

Mei stopped writing and looked up from her paperwork. "Is he alright?"

Orino nodded. Mei's shoulders relaxed. She returned to her writing but the guard spoke up, "I believe an effort to help him feel more at home here is necessary."

Mei grunted, not looking up from the page. _It's not his home, it's mine._ Out loud she said, "isn't that what I asked you to do?"

Orino scowled. "You asked me to monitor him and make sure he didn't bolt," he said frankly, surprising Mei. She looked up again. Orino did not look ashamed by his outburst. He was calm and serious. He met her eyes straight on.

Mei turned thoughtful and looked out the window. "Maybe give him a tour of the village today?"

Here Orino looked hesitant. Then he shook his head. "I think it would be best if you did it."

Mei whipped around in surprise. "Me?"

"Not only would it be good for you two to be seen together but you are his only real ally."

Mei cocked her head in question.

"Neither of you want him to be here."

Mei snorted. "I'm very busy."

"I cleared your schedule," Orino retorted. He crossed his arms.

Mei glared up at the smug jonin. "If you're so fond of him then why don't you marry him?"

"If I were really fond of him, I'd try to help him go home," Orino said grimly.

They locked eyes for a moment. Finally Mei sighed and stood up. "Fine, where is he?"

Orino withheld a smile. "In his room. I suspect he's reading. It appears to be a coping mechanism."

"I see," Mei said dismissively as she strode out of her office.

Moments later she was alone in front of Kakashi's door. She lifted her fist up and then withdrew it. Mei considered how absurd this all was: the suggestion by her council, her personal surprise at the Leaf's agreement, and then her marriage. At long last she was married, to a complete stranger. Her heart sank. It had all been for the village, she knew, but she'd hoped if she ever got married it would be to someone she at least liked.

Before she could actually knock the door opened. Hatake Kakashi stood in the doorway. Since he'd relocated to the Mist, Mei had found it interesting that the Hatake only appeared to be tall when she stood right next to him. From that vantage point, it was impossible to not notice his height. Other than that however, he seemed shorter than she remembered.

The Mizukage had, of course, met the Copy Ninja before. He was a pillar of the Leaf Village and a key player in the war. He was well known across the elemental nations both from the bingo book and his many nicknames. Every time Mei saw him he towered, sometimes even over those in authority. He had a presence, was a force to be reckoned with.

Now, as Mei looked at the famous ninja, he seemed shrunken in, like a lush plant shriveling in the sun. There were bags under his eyes and his shoulders slumped. There was no spark in his eyes, no life in his lean frame. There was only swift and calm obedience.

"What can I help you with?" His words startled Mei out of her thoughts.

Recollecting herself, Mei gave him what she hoped was a cheerful smile. "I was wondering if you'd like a tour of the village today?"

"As you wish," Kakashi said expression not changing. He turned to collect his sandals.

Mei frowned at his back. "I asked you. I'm not ordering you to."

Kakashi returned, sandals in hand. "You must have more pressing matters than giving a foreigner a tour of your village."

Mei bit back a snarky reply. Instead she said, "my schedule is clear. Besides, I want to make every effort to make you feel at home." She only felt a little guilty about parroting Orino's words.

Kakashi nodded. "Lead on."

Lead she did. Kakashi followed Mei out of the building, through the gardens, and out of the Mizukage compound. "I don't believe I'll be needing my escort today Sora," she said as a man Kakashi recognized as the head of the Mizukage's guard approached.

"None?" The question was completely neutral, neither surprised nor speculative.

"None," Mei turned and looked at the silver-haired jonin beside her. "Today I'm taking my husband on a tour of the village." There was the slightest hesitation before she said the word husband. It was as if the word were taboo.

Sora bowed his dark head and the pair passed him out into the street.

Mei deliberately stepped closer to Kakashi but not close enough so that they'd touch accidently. It wouldn't do to make them look like strangers where anyone could see.

"Is there anything you'd like to see first?" Mei queried.

Kakashi shook his head in answer but Mei could see his eyes darting around, assessing the new area.

"Let's start at the beginning then." Mei proceeded down the street for several blocks. Along the way they were stopped by different groups of villagers congratulating them on their nuptials.

Mei was concerned about this considering how lethargic her new husband had been since his arrival. But he surprised her again. Much like during their wedding celebration, Kakashi fell into what Mei was beginning to recognize as his formal situation pattern. He said and did all the correct things, smiling and nodding when appropriate. He was attentive, responsive, and the picture of casual ease. However, when they were alone again the mask fell away as soon as his part had been played. There was a slight tension in his shoulders and a sharpness to his look that was both intelligent and dangerous. And yet through it all there was something lacking, something important. It was as if a screen hung between them and all she could see was his flat shadow. She knew that there was more to that simple outline: contours, colors, and textures, but it was impossible for her to see it.

Mei stopped when they'd reached their destination and gestured at the large gray building. It appeared to have trees and other foliage growing on the roof, like many of the buildings in the Mist. Vines snaked down the walls from above. "This is our hospital. It's the largest hospital in the country, even bigger than the capital's."

Kakashi nodded, he shifted his feet.

"You don't like hospitals," Mei guessed.

"Does anyone?" Kakashi replied, not taking his eyes off of the moss-covered concrete. He gave it a hard glare.

"Okay," Mei said drawing out the word. "On to the academy then?"

They continued down the road, passing several greenhouses as they went, until they reached a long, squat building surrounded by extensive lawns. "This is the academy," Mei said gesturing again. She felt like a professional tour guide and the thought aggravated her.

Kakashi broke into her thoughts. "What's the graduation age?"

Happy that he was at least showing interest, Mei promptly replied, "twelve." _Although it didn't used to be that way._

Even though she hadn't spoken aloud, it was as if Kakashi had read her thoughts. He nodded solemnly, looking at the building. He knew, from the file the Leaf had on her, that Mei had graduated at the age of nine. He was also aware of what the Mist graduation exam used to entail, how it boiled down to whether or not you could survive against your classmates. He thought about how Zabuza must have "graduated" after Mei's time and how the world would be different if the class he'd decided to slaughter had been hers. Which one of them would have survived? Kakashi shook the morbid thought away.

They continued walking for a long time, the buildings thinning out as they reached the edge of the village. The paved road turned to dirt and led out to open country. On one side lay grassy fields, on the other the land sloped down into boggy marshland. The buzz of insects and the chorus of rustling grass could be heard all around. Muted and distant, Kakashi detected the sharp ping of metal on metal.

"These are the fields set aside for training. No one wanders in here unless they can handle themselves." Feeling the sudden urge to get to know this man better, Mei said, "when was the last time you had a good spar?"

Kakashi turned and looked at her carefully. "Would you like to spar Lady Mizukage?"

Mei's eyebrow arched. "I thought I told you not to call me that? And don't answer a question with a question."

"No one can hear us," Kakashi countered. "If you wish, we can spar."

Mei was exasperated with the man and couldn't wait to punch him in the face. But it wasn't as easy as she'd first thought. Kakashi wasn't famous for nothing and within seconds she realized she'd have to up her game.

They started with a simple exchanging of hits, taijutsu on taijutsu. Kakashi blocked or dodged everything she threw at him and he made it look so casual! Normally Mei would go for a single hit to disable her opponent. However, Kakashi was so nimble she had a hard time delivering more than a glancing blow.

After several minutes she gritted her teeth and jumped back, indicating her change in skill sets. Kakashi crouched in anticipation. Mei knew from Kakashi's file that he was proficient in several different kinds of weapons and, since he was well above average in sealing, he no doubt had an armory worth of storage scrolls on his person containing said weapons. Weaponry was not one of Mei's strong suits and she hardly ever used them in a serious fight. They did not couple well with her bloodlines.

Mei's hands moved through familiar seals but she frowned as Kakashi's hands flashed through seals of his own. She built her chakra up, arched her back, and spewed lava toward her opponent. At the same moment, water rushed forward out of nowhere to meet the molten rock. The water hissed as it met lava and steam covered the field. The fresh igneous rock cooled and then crumbled against the water into an awkward pile of porous black rock and bits of sand that was barely discernible in the resulting mist. Mei stretched out her senses, expecting an attack from the cover. Visibility went down to nearly zero. Smiling, Mei weaved more signs and mixed some boiling acid into the fog about her.

There was a bright light to her left as a ball of fire surged toward her. She dodged, rolling to a stop outside of her floating barrier. She cursed and flipped back to her feet as Kakashi came flying out of the mist. He was on the attack this time. Mei had just dodged a punch when she felt something on the edge of the field. Her brows furrowed as she zeroed in on the disturbance. There was something there and then not.

She put distance between herself and Kakashi to give herself time to think. The third figure confused her. It didn't feel like a clone or anything of Kakashi's. She held up a hand and Kakashi paused, realizing something was amiss.

"What-" Kakashi began when the whiz of shuriken filled the air.

Mei ducked, knowing an attack on her person wouldn't start with simple shuriken. They were no doubt poisoned. "Kakashi," she shouted a warning as she hit the ground. She looked up in time to see several shuriken pierce her husband's flak vest. He hit the ground with a splash. _A water clone?_ She couldn't sense the real him anywhere. _That man is good,_ she thought before she jumped to her feet.

There was a sudden scream from the direction the shuriken had come from. Mei cautiously made her way toward it. Now that the steam was dissipating, she could see Kakashi standing over, _a head in the ground?_ She quickened her pace until she was even with her husband.

"You seem to have an assassin," Kakashi said carefully, afraid of her reaction. He half-turned toward her.

Mei shrugged. "It's been awhile, I was starting to wonder if I'd been forgotten about."

Kakashi blinked. "What do you mean?"

Mei looked at him in surprise. "Assassination attempts, they're quite common. It's been almost two weeks since the last one."

"Two weeks?" Kakashi exclaimed. He thought of all the villagers who'd been so happy for Mei to be married. Their wedding celebration had been stuffed with joyful faces. _Was it fake or were there others hiding in the shadows who wished her dead?_

"This isn't your happy little Fire Nation village Kakashi, this is the Mist," Mei said, her voice hardening. "Don't forget how I, myself, came to power." She turned back to the unconscious man before her. "How did you do this?"

Kakashi glanced down. "Headhunter jutsu. I knocked him out for good measure. I was going to attack you from below while my water clone distracted you."

Mei raised an eyebrow. "That's impressive."

Instead of answering, Kakashi turned to see some of Mei's guard arriving on the scene. It would seem that they had been using the training grounds themselves.

"Lady Mizukage," the apparent leader said.

Said Mizukage gestured idly at the mostly buried ninja. The guards hurried to collect the man without any further orders from her.

"Aren't you going with them?" Kakashi asked. The guards whisked the body away and left without a word.

"They will let me know if there's any new information, which I doubt," Mei said flatly. "Besides, we have a tour to finish."

Kakashi didn't know the Mizukage very well so it was unclear if her nonchalance was faked or not. It could be that these things happened so often that they had ceased to faze her. Kakashi considered some of the different rogue Mist ninja he'd met who had wanted to kill the Mizukage. It hadn't been Mei at the time and the Mizukage who had been in power was being controlled. Kakashi assumed that the attempts had at least slowed down since then. Either way, Kakashi made a mental note to be more careful even within the Mizukage compound. If the life of the Mizukage was so sought after then he'd have to watch his own back. With the amount of the populace who appeared to believe their whirlwind romance story, he might be captured to use against Mei. If such an event were to take place, Kakashi didn't want to think about what the results would be.

By the time they left the training grounds it was around noon. Mei suddenly asked, "are you hungry?"

Kakashi nodded in response. Then he said, "if you are."

They returned to the heart of the village and stopped at a local shop. Kakashi had no idea if this was a place Mei knew from experience or if she'd picked it at random. Either way, he supposed it didn't matter.

Kakashi accepted his steaming bowl gratefully. He prepared to cast the usual genjutsu to hide his face while he ate but hesitated. The famous Copy Ninja glanced to his left and right. As far as his eyes could see there were only foreign faces, strangers. There wasn't a single friendly face, nobody who'd smile or wave or try to call him over to share a meal with them. He was utterly alone. Mei was with him of course but compared to the throng around them she was only more familiar to him by a few degrees.

The last Hatake sighed, knowing that there were no cute little genin hiding around the corner waiting to see if they could catch a glance at his face. There would be no comrades with cameras hoping to be fast enough to see. For an illogical moment, Kakashi entertained the possibility that this whole marriage had been a setup to see him without his mask. If he pulled his mask down now his students, plus Tenzo, would pop out from around the corner. They'd point and cheer that they'd finally seen his face, that he'd fallen for their ruse.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and stared blankly into his steaming soup. He waited quietly for reactions he knew wouldn't come. There were no gasps of excitement, no cheers of triumph. There was only Mei sitting beside him, slurping her soup, ignoring him.

Kakashi sighed again and picked up his spoon. With a sinking heart he realized that his students were not even remotely nearby. For the first time in a long time, Hatake Kakashi wished there was someone around who cared whether or not his face was visible.

000000

The couple had spent nearly the entire day wandering around the Mist Village. When it got later in the evening Mei said, "just one last stop on our list I think."

Kakashi nodded. He had a pretty good mental map of the village now and figured he could return to most, if not all, of the places he'd seen that day without a guide. Mei strolled up to a building that looked much newer than the others. The outside was clean of moss and only some short brave vines crawled up the vertical edges.

"This is the library," Mei said. As she had with most of the other buildings she continued, "would you like to go inside?"

"Yes," Kakashi said eagerly, showing more animation then she'd seen since their sparring.

Mei raised an eyebrow until she remembered what Orino had said. Kakashi may use reading as a coping mechanism. The Mizukage cursed her own stupidity. She probably should have taken him there first and not wasted a whole day.

"It's not a very extensive collection," Mei warned as they entered. "The last Mizukage burned the old library to the ground. The jonin in charge could only get a few books out before the building was engulfed in flames. Those and the books that were checked out at the time are the only copies left from the original. Since then we've been slowly rebuilding the collection but it takes time." Mei felt she'd rambled on for too long and stopped herself. After a whole day of short sentences and long silences, this was the most either of them had said at one time.

"That's fine," Kakashi said, his eyes drinking in the stacks. As she had said, the building was built for a collection of books that did not yet exist. Several of the shelves were completely empty, leaving gaps open so that a person could look through the shelves from one end of the room to the other. The books that did reside on the shelves looked like the last leaves that clung to their branches throughout the winter. They were lonely but steadfast.

Something in the man's look took Mei's bitterness away. She had wasted a day, yes, there would be twice as much work for her to do tomorrow, it was true, but this was the first time she'd seen her husband relax even slightly since he'd arrived. He'd been all sharp edges and firm politeness. Even when they'd sparred together he'd felt withdrawn. However, something about the library let a light shine through in his eyes.

Mei enjoyed reading but she read so much while working that her eyes tended to hurt by the end of the day. She hadn't visited the library in months. "You can check out anything that you desire."

Kakashi turned to her. His blank look was back as he said, "thank you Mei," but there was something in his eyes that she'd never seen before. She wanted to see more of it. _After all_ , she justified, _it's better to be around a cheerful person than a sad one_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Toward the end of Kakashi's first week in the Mist Village, Mei's protégé returned from his extended mission. Mei knew the union would be difficult for Chojuro, for both of them. When he'd left, the council had only just begun discussing the possibility of an arranged marriage.

The young swordsman reported to his Mizukage directly upon his return. His pack and clothes still smelled like the field but he went right into Mei's office.

"Lady Fifth," Chojuro said, going to one knee.

Mei was not looking forward to this meeting, although she had missed Chojuro. "Report?"

Chojuro rose, stepped forward, deposited his report on her desk, and then stepped back. "It's good to see you Lady Mizukage," he said with a smile. A fuzzy bit of a beard had begun to accumulate on the swordsman's chin after going several days without shaving. It reminded Mei once again of how the generation she'd dedicated her life to keeping sheltered was maturing.

Mei stared back at him flatly. "Chojuro there's something I need to tell you." She paused, wishing she was anywhere else. She knew Chojuro had a crush on her, had known for years. When they first met, Mei had found it endearing and flattering. But when the boyish crush didn't dissipate it had become a point of worry for her.

The Mizukage had hoped the infatuation would fade as the boy grew older and in some ways it had. However, instead of disappearing the crush simply morphed into something akin to hero worship. Although Mei wanted to be kind to Chojuro, as she always had, she had also been trying to discourage him in his pursuit of her. He could not go on entertaining a notion that they'd ever be together that way. It was impossible.

So, contrary to Mei's usual efforts of letting Chojuro down easily, she decided that the blunt truth was necessary. "The council decided and I agreed. I've been married."

Before the war, Chojuro would have stared at her, mouth agape, or started shouting in his cracking, prepubescent voice. Now he just blinked and his hands clenched. "Who?"

"Hatake Kakashi," Mei replied, "of the Leaf." The fact that it would be someone from the Leaf had been decided before he'd even left. Mei added the detail anyway. She waited for his reaction in a tense silence.

Chojuro grunted. He knew the name and disregarded the ill conceived ideas that had instantly risen in his mind of how to rid his Mizukage of her husband. The young jonin was not a fool. "So quick," was all he said.

"We thought that was for the best," Mei said firmly.

Chojuro looked up, eyes hurt. "'We' as in the two of you?"

"'We' as in the Fifth Hokage and myself," Mei stated, voice becoming hard. "Kakashi came here of his own free will but he is hardly pleased to have left his home. You will show him every courtesy. Understand?"

Chojuro opened his mouth to make a comment about Mei using Kakashi's given name but he stopped himself. Swallowing the hurt in his heart he said, "yes Lady Mizukage."

"You are dismissed."

As Chojuro went out, one of Mei's secretaries walked in, taking his place before Mei's desk. She waited for Chojuro to close the door before speaking.

"Lady Mizukage, we've just received the documents and transfers from the Leaf that you requested."

"About time," Mei said under her breath. She took the scroll and the envelope, bidding the woman to wait while she glanced at them. The envelope was a statement of Kakashi's funds to be transferred to a bank in the Mist for his use.

Mei opened the envelope and glanced at the paper inside, intending to slide it right back in after assuring that it was the correct documentation. Instead she did a double take and the envelope nearly fell out of her hand. "What?"

"Lady Mizukage?" The secretary asked.

"Um," Mei scrambled for something to say and finally just waved her question off with an irritable flick of a hand. She closed her mouth and slipped the paper back inside. She'd never seen such a large sum in a personal account before. _What kind of missions has Kakashi been doing to earn that kind of money?_ In a moment, Mei would have her answer.

The newlywed set the envelope down and picked up the scroll that she assumed, based on her request, contained Kakashi's medical record. _It doesn't look that extensive,_ Mei considered, palming the document. _It may be a little thick but it's still just one scroll._ Mei unrolled the green scroll and her eyes widened again. The document she'd opened on her desk wasn't a regular scroll, it was a sealing scroll. The placement of the seals was meticulous but close together to save room. Each seal was also dated, sometimes by year, other times by month or incident. Mei chose one of the seals that narrowed the period of treatment down to a single month and placed her hands over it, undoing the seal. No less than a dozen new scrolls popped into existence atop her desk. One tried to roll onto the floor but Mei caught it. She stared at it, shocked.

The secretary spoke up hesitantly, "is- is that all Lord Hatake's medical file?" Mei looked up to see the woman's face. The kunoichi appeared as stunned as the Mizukage felt.

Instead of answering, Mei piled the scrolls back over the ink and resealed them. She looked at the length of the scroll, most of which remained rolled up. She had a new appreciation for what it contained, and the ninja who'd put himself through so much over the years. _If the Mist kept records this well, what would my file look like?_

Mei shook her head. She handed the bank statement and medical scroll back to her assistant. "See that the hospital and bank get those. They'll need them for their records."

The woman accepted the documents and bowed before leaving. Mei was left staring at her desk where the scrolls had recently appeared. _Just one month,_ Mei thought.

000000

Another week went by and then two. Kakashi spent nearly every waking moment reading in his room or at the library. He'd even made some friends there.

The jonin who had chosen the profession of being librarians were overjoyed that the Mizukage's husband was so interested in literature in general. They'd been cautious at first since he was a foreign ninja nosing around among their documents. However, they couldn't fault the Mizukage's husband for trying to learn about basic Mist Village history. It was something any academy student knew. It would be inappropriate for their leader's husband to be ignorant on such a topic.

Kakashi hoped that, one day, they'd see past who he was married to. Until then, he enjoyed their company and they were more than happy to make reading suggestions from their limited collection. Nearly every shelf contained a treasure or two that the three librarians could gush about.

One afternoon Orino arrived at the library, seeking his charge out. When Kakashi saw the blue-eyed man, he closed the book he'd been looking at and replaced it on the shelf he stood beside.

"Orino," Kakashi said both as a greeting and a question.

"Lady Mizukage requests that you have dinner with her this evening," Orino formally announced. His voice remained low however, they were still in a library.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He and Mei were married but they hardly ever saw each other. Kakashi usually ate alone in his room. He would have eaten in the kitchens themselves but Orino insisted that that would be improper of the Mizukage's husband. Kakashi argued that he could simply tell the staff that Mei was too busy to eat with him and that he didn't want to disturb her schedule. His request had been denied however and typically Orino brought him his meals, like a jailer feeding an inmate.

Whenever Kakashi made it down to the kitchens himself he'd tell the staff that he'd make food for himself. Despite this, they always insisted on whipping something up for him. Meanwhile they'd pepper him with questions about his home. They meant well but these exchanges usually ended in Kakashi eating lightly and exiting quickly.

If Mei wanted them to dine together Kakashi was not opposed, just curious. "Have I made her unhappy by not eating with her up until this point?" Kakashi kept his voice low. Although it was obvious to the guards that the couple was married in title only, it was not so obvious to the common citizenry. However, Kakashi suspected that the jonin of the village knew that he and Mei were not in love.

"No," Orino said with a shrug. "She just said she had some things she wished to discuss with you herself and thought it might go easier over dinner."

Kakashi digested this. _Bad news then, but not so bad that dinner might soften the blow?_ "If I'm indisposed?" Kakashi asked, half teasing.

Orino's shoulders fell. "Don't make things more difficult than they have to be Lord Hatake."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "I wouldn't dream of making your life difficult Orino."

Orino rolled his eyes and _almost_ made a joke about how it was a wonder the Leaf had ever let Kakashi go. He swiftly checked himself with a mental rebuff. Even in his head that had sounded cruel. "If you'll follow me?"

Orino led Kakashi out of the library back to the Mizukage compound. From there they went upstairs to the dining room where Mei waited.

"Thank you Orino," Mei said and the jonin swiftly withdrew.

The dining room was small compared to how Kakashi had imagined it. It was a rectangular room not much bigger than the Hokage's office. One entire wall was a window facing south. The other three walls were a plain gray that matched the table. Kakashi briefly wondered why his current bedroom wasn't the dining room. It was definitely more elaborate. _Maybe there was another room for dining with guests_?

Mei invited Kakashi to sit and he did so. Immediately food was brought out for both of them and they were alone once more. The large table was a huge expanse between them.

"Orino said you had something to discuss with me?" Kakashi asked. He took a sip of his soup, pulling his mask down to do so. The Leaf transplant was happy to use the food as a distraction during the awkward interview. Normally he would read one of his favorite novels but this probably wasn't the best time to employ that technique.

"This is dinner Kakashi, not an interrogation," Mei chided as she also began to eat. She put her spoon down after only two swallows. "If you're intent on hearing it, the Water Lord has invited us to the capitol. He wants to meet you."

Kakashi remained in thoughtful silence for some time. He continued to work on his soup as he absorbed the news. "Ulterior motives?"

Mei raised an eyebrow. "That was a quick conclusion to jump to."

"Am I wrong?"

They were both silent for a time. Kakashi continued to eat his soup while Mei watched him. Finally she said, "no, but I wouldn't react like that in the Water Lord's presence."

"Would you rather I be dishonest with you Mei?" Kakashi asked, putting his spoon down. "I believe you know how I will act in a formal setting, be it here or the capitol."

"I have an idea. Still, I would have liked more time before this came up," Mei replied.

"More time for what?" Kakashi asked, an edge to his voice. Mei had almost completely ignored him since he'd arrived. He didn't mind. In fact he enjoyed having space from the woman. It was difficult enough adjusting to a new city and culture. It was even more difficult to be constantly surrounded by strangers, one of whom he was legally bound to for life.

Mei simply shrugged in response so Kakashi continued. "How long has he asked us to stay?"

"A week," Mei said flatly, sensing that her husband had more to say.

Kakashi nodded. "I understand that by being invited to the Water Lord's palace, we're being tested to make sure that we're actually married, in law and fact. It also gives you an opportunity to show off your prize." Mei flinched. Kakashi pressed on, unaffected by her discomfort. "Separately, I am personally being tested to see where my loyalties lie. I have no illusions about why Orino is always conveniently around to assist me." Kakashi shook his head, shaking off his rising anger. This was not the time for it. "We need to come to an understanding Lady Mei."

Mei put her elbows on the table and folded her hands in front of her face. The gesture reminded Kakashi so much of Tsunade that it stung. "I'm listening."

"I am here of my own free will. The choice to take this responsibility on was mine. Barring total war, I will remain by your side until I die. There's no need for you to leave a watch dog on me; I could lose him if I wanted to. However, I will be honest that my resolve in this is based on loyalty to the Leaf, not to you or your village."

Mei nodded. "That is all I can expect of you. I appreciate your honesty."

Kakashi sighed, feeling lighter. He couldn't love this woman but at least they could understand one another. "Now," he continued, leaning back in his chair, "what would you like me to say when we see your Water Lord?"

000000

As was normal before a long trip, Kakashi refused to call this a vacation, there was plenty to do. Somehow, even with extra help, there were still several things the Mizukage's husband had to learn and do before their departure. Between the maidservants that Mei kept sending to help Kakashi pack, get his new outfits tailored, and prepare him for more specific Land of Water customs, there was almost no time for reading. Almost.

Kakashi clutched a book in one hand and the corner of a wall with the other as Orino dragged him out of Mizukage Tower. "You're going to be late," the redhead exclaimed.

At first Kakashi resisted, slipping out of the jonin's hands, but after trying to explain that being late was one of his lovely quirks, the joy in it fell out. Kakashi had almost felt normal for a moment. Almost.

Orino seemed to sense this change in mood and used the opportunity to strike. He pulled the library book from Kakashi's grasp, set it on a table, and herded the jonin out the door. Although triumphant at finally removing his charge from the building, Orino sensed that the victory was as hollow as the look in Kakashi's eyes. He briefly entertained the idea of letting Kakashi linger a few moments longer so that he _would_ be late. However, the guard heard Mei shout his name and the idea was forgotten.

"Orino, what's taking so long?" The Mizukage called. She was surrounded by four guards and Chojuro, who pulled her aside with a word.

"Please let me accompany you," Chojuro begged one last time. "I don't trust Lord Hatake and-"

Mei held up a hand. She wanted to be patient but she was through having this argument. She fixed her successor elect with a solemn stare. "Chojuro, I need you here to defend the Mist. If something were to happen, useful though you would be, I'd rather have you here and safe. The Mist needs you to be here and therefore I need you to be here. Do you understand?"

Chojuro nodded. As Kakashi approached the younger man looked up, a glare settling behind his square framed glasses.

"Chojuro," Mei got his attention.

The youth turned to meet her green eyes.

"Kakashi would never harm me. Do you understand?" Mei tried to sound as truthful as she could despite how she felt. Kakashi wouldn't let any harm come to her but that was only a conditional arrangement.

"Is that what he told you?" Chojuro responded bitterly. He glared at the ground. "Be safe Lady Fifth."

"You too," Mei replied. Without a backward glance, Mei rejoined the traveling party and they departed.

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. Sorry this chapter is a little short. This will probably be one of the shortest chapters of the story so fear not!

2\. Dkd guest reviewed and asked if I saw Naruto Shippuden episode 488. To which I'm going to say: you bet I saw episode 488! For those of you who haven't seen it, post war Kakashi and Mei are in the same room together and I was far too excited about it. This is me: please let Mei walk in, please let Mei walk in, please let...YES! You guys are perfect just run off together, seriously, Chojuro and Naruto have this. Just go! Also, they were totally giving each other the eyes. I mean I know they really weren't but I like to think they were.

3\. On that note, if only episode 488 had been entirely Kakashi and Mei together. [sigh]

4\. Next chapter: off to the Water Lord's palace where stuff will happen! [waves hands expressively]


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Although it may have been faster to travel overland on the big island and then take a ship from a port city to the smaller island that held the nation's capitol, Mei opted to travel to the closest port to the Mist Village and take a ship from there. It was more economical, she explained.

Kakashi had to take her word for it; he hardly knew the cost of traveling for kage. Though, he supposed, it would depend on the country as well. Although Mizukage Tower had many fine amenities, he knew of some clan families from the Leaf that had finer housing, more professional help, and more elaborate food choices than the Mizukage herself did. It was unclear to him whether this was done out of practicality, for example the staff was unwaveringly loyal to their Mizukage, or financial strain. He was on the outside looking in and was not in a hurry to ask Mei about it.

There was also a certain amount of decorum to be upheld as well. The last Hatake was embarrassed to realize one day that his room was the finest in the Tower. Even though he was considered a permanent resident, there were still multiple aspects of his life in the Tower that made him feel as if the arrangement wasn't going to last. But perhaps that was just wishful thinking on his part.

The road they traveled was easy and quiet. The four guards plus Orino talked lightly amongst themselves but otherwise it was a quiet trip. Kakashi reveled in being outside of the village gates. It had only been a few months but for someone used to frequently traveling for missions, it had seemed like an eternity. The sky seemed bluer, the air clearer, even the chilly fall air couldn't contend with Kakashi's soaring spirits.

Just before arriving in the city, Mei's guards pulled off the road and the group was soon concealed in a thicket. Kakashi didn't voice his question but Orino explained anyway. "We'll be disguised under hedges from now on." Kakashi blinked in surprise but nodded in acknowledgement. Everyone in the traveling party altered their appearance just slightly enough to be unrecognizable. Kakashi followed suit, changing or completely deleting his most distinctive features.

When they arrived in the port city, Mei and her guards didn't stop for directions. They simply continued to take several turns through the busy streets to an inn they knew. It was near the docks and the guards had to forcibly relax so that they did not look suspicious. Upon entering their room, the guards swiftly put up barrier seals. Mei removed her disguise and returned to her usual look. Kakashi did the same.

"You didn't mention we'd be traveling in disguise," Kakashi commented.

Mei turned to look at him. It had been weeks since their dinner when they discussed this trip. "I find it makes several things easier if we aren't seen." She left her explanation at that and the party prepared for bed.

000000

The next morning the group boarded their ship and headed to the port capital of the Land of Water. Mei watched her spouse for a time once they were out of the harbor, waiting to see if he'd get seasick or not. When it was clear he wouldn't she relaxed a little bit. It would have made things difficult if they arrived at the capital and her husband was ill.

The days at sea were peaceful, much as their time on the road had been. Kakashi and Mei kept to themselves. Orino, noticing the drawn out silence between the two, had tried to initiate some group discussions to no avail. Kakashi mostly ignored the interaction while Mei looked at her guard suspiciously.

On the last leg of their voyage Mei took Kakashi aside. "When the Water Lord meets you he may try a few tricks to size you up. Don't be afraid of anything you see," Mei warned. "He prefers genjutsu users as his guardians. Whatever they show you, it isn't real."

Kakashi nodded, his mind already concocting the many things they could force him to re-witness. Despite his growing concerns his expression remained passive.

000000

The last Hatake remembered Mei's words as he and the rest of their party were escorted into a small gray room in the Water Lord's palace. There was an observation window and a steel door that connected to a larger, unlit room. A palace guard joined them in the anteroom and opened the heavy door. When instructed, Kakashi took a breath and stepped into the larger, dark room. He walked to what he felt was the center and waited.

It was as if the door was a gateway to an inky black void. If Kakashi didn't know any better, he might think that a step in the wrong direction would send him over a precipice. But he did know better.

Kakashi wondered if this reception was entirely normal when a voice interrupted his thoughts. "You too Lady Mizukage," it said from somewhere above. Kakashi assumed the voice and the echo of sound in the large room was supposed to be intimidating but he could easily pinpoint where the sound came from. If he tried he could angle a kunai and kill the speaker. Considering the speaker was probably the Water Lord, he decided against it.

The door behind him opened again and Mei stepped into the void as well. The guards were left behind in the room with the window. The Water Lord's guard slammed the door shut behind them. The clang of metal on metal bounced around the room.

Kakashi tensed as Mei walked up to his side. "They must want to use me as bait, something for you to protect."

Kakashi grunted his acknowledgement. _Is this going to be an actual fight?_

"Get ready," she advised. Then, "need some light?" She folded her hands through some seals and a loose plume of fire appeared in her hand. She held it up so that they both could at least see their immediate surroundings.

Kakashi was about to comment on this when one of the walls suddenly blew out. The explosion came from their right and both turned to look. Through the brightly lit hole emerged Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato. Yamato stayed by the door to cover while Naruto and Sakura rushed forward.

"Sensei, run! We're getting you out of here!" Sakura yelled as she entered, rushing toward him but stopping before she was in range.

Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he bounded over to join Sakura. Kakashi drank in the sight of the three of them with greedy eyes. Still, his stance remained inactive.

Naruto pulled up to a comedic halt upon seeing Mei at Kakashi's side. He frowned and the glower grew into a hateful snarl. Naruto turned to Kakashi with pleading eyes. "We'll have to kill her sensei, it's the only way you can come home!" Naruto flicked some kunai at Mei as a distraction.

 _Did they think I'd fall for such a simple ruse?_ Kakashi thought as he stepped to the side to cover the kunoichi. He easily deflected Naruto's kunai with one of his own. "No Naruto," he said using his patient voice, "we talked about this. I have to stay with the Mizukage." Something about saying the words tore at his heart.

"No you don't," Sakura exclaimed, joining in the conversation. She gave Mei her own fierce scowl. Kakashi almost missed that look. "Naruto's found a way but it'll put you in danger if you stay. We have to go, right now."

Kakashi shook his head obstinately.

"We'll just have to kill her ourselves Sakura," Naruto said darkly, eyes on Mei.

"I can't let you do that," Kakashi replied, staying firmly between Mei and his students.

"I don't want to hurt you," Naruto countered but he rushed forward, weaving hand signs.

A wind style jutsu rushed forth. Kakashi grasped Mei around the waist and they dodged it together. Mei looked mildly amused at the whole situation, as if she wasn't concerned at all. Kakashi almost wished she was, just to wipe that smile off of her face.

Kakashi heard Sakura's war cry and put all of his attention on her. Her fist slammed into the floor, shattering it to pieces. Meanwhile, Naruto had spawned clones that were coming at Kakashi from all directions. Kakashi kicked out in a whirlwind, scattering the clones like leaves. Several of them vanished on contact.

Meanwhile Sakura had flanked the couple, coming at Mei with a hand sheathed in chakra. Knowing the damage that that could do, Kakashi harmlessly kicked the girl away. "Don't make me do this," Kakashi said almost to himself. Mei frowned but watched in silence as her husband weaved more signs. Lightning crackled to life shaping into the form of a wolf.

Naruto and Sakura's wide eyes were the last thing Kakashi saw before the wolf tore them to pieces. Yamato, who still stood by the hole in the wall, gasped and rushed forward. He began yelling accusations at Kakashi but then he was gone too. Kakashi released the jutsu and the wolf disappeared. Kakashi rushed to mentally distance himself from the situation as the lightning wolf fizzled out.

"I'm sorry," Mei whispered. "I know that must have been hard for you." Kakashi half-glanced back at her, studying her face. Then a voice out of the darkness made him turn.

"Not as hard as it's going to be." Rin stepped into view. She looked just the same as she did when she'd been alive. There were no reanimated eyes, no marks of battle, just her usual chunin attire and purple face markings. The sound of her voice alone cut at Kakashi's heart. He knew they were getting the picture and sound of her from his own memories to fill in the genjutsu. It didn't make the encounter any less heart wrenching.

Kakashi only frowned behind his mask. This is what he had prepared for but he still hadn't been ready. The Hatake had greatly underestimated the malice of the Water Lord. The man had planned for him to be able to see through the first illusions. This wasn't a test of loyalty, the man simply wanted to play with his new toy.

There were distinct and repeated thuds coming from behind Kakashi and Mei. It sounded as if something was beating on the metal door. The thudding repeated but the door would not give. Kakashi's attention was quickly brought back to the problem at hand.

"Because you'll have to kill us again," Minato's voice said from the left, redirecting Kakashi's agony. He didn't dignify the specter with a look.

"To save your wife," Obito's young voice came from the right.

They closed on Kakashi, taking slow, deliberate steps toward the couple. Something in Kakashi's chest burst, a dam of hatred flowed forth and he had to firmly remind himself not to kill anyone. He'd been specifically instructed not to mortally wound the Water Lord's guards. Anger turned cold in his chest, freezing his heart. He was done with this game.

Kakashi slowly turned and looked Mei in the eyes. A spark of fear lay there even though her face was smooth and passive.

"Tell me," Kakashi spoke directly to Mei. He held up his right hand. Without weaving seals, Chidori burst to life starting at the tips of his fingers and shimmering down to his palm. The crackling lightning lit up his face in a ghostly glow. Team Minato stopped dead. "How short of a straw did you have to pull to be assigned as my wife's decoy? Because if I wanted to kill you," Kakashi put his other hand on her shoulder to steady his target, she was petrified. "I could have done it the second you entered this room."

A single beat of silence filled the large dark room. The only light was Kakashi's technique, glittering in the center.

"That's enough," the Water Lord voice echoed from above. The lights flicked on in the great room. There was no hole in the wall, no teammates, dead or alive, anywhere to be seen. Kakashi let Chidori fizzle out as the woman pretending to be the Mizukage showed her true, bloodless face. Kakashi gave her a shove backward with his left hand. She fell onto her rear and didn't move.

The kunoichi before him had black hair and blue eyes. Her pallid skin looked sickly under the harsh light now shining down on them. Kakashi's eyes were drawn away from the terrified woman by the continued thud against the door he'd entered through earlier.

The door burst open, finally being unlocked. Orino practically fell into the room. His obvious anxiety was mirrored by a milder look of concern on Mei's features. The guard hid his expression immediately while Mei glared up at the higher observation window. She and Orino both strode forward to flank the last Hatake.

"My Lord," Mei practically snarled, "I would appreciate it if you didn't purposely try to traumatize my husband. I thought you had more concern for your guard's safety."

Mei got no response. After waiting several moments the Mizukage turned on her heel and, without looking at her husband, stormed out of the chamber. Kakashi followed her, keeping his senses alert just in case. Orino was behind him and that made Kakashi feel, to his own surprise, relatively safe.

As Kakashi passed through the metal door that had separated him from the rest of his party, he noticed the inside of the door. He only gave it quick glances so he didn't draw anyone's attention.

The Leaf ninja saw that there were several parts of the door that were melted, pockmarked with holes in a splash pattern. The numerous little holes reminded him of termite damage on wood, only more concentrated. As he entered the doorway, he couldn't help but see the glowing seals that had been activated when the door was locked. Considering the door was made of metal, the most likely culprit for that type of damage was not termites but acid.

Kakashi examined his wife's back curiously but she did not turn around. In the hallway beyond there was a maid waiting to show them back to their rooms.

As soon as their room door closed behind them Orino burst out, "Lady Mizukage, you can't possibly want us to stay here?" Some of the other guards spoke up as well, arguing that they should leave immediately for the disrespect shown to herself and her husband.

Mei looked at Kakashi. He looked back, his eyes were haunted but his duty was clear. "We stay. We play our parts and then leave. Early if possible," Kakashi looked at Mei pleadingly and she nodded in agreement.

"We need to dress for dinner," Mei said curtly and stepped into her room. Upon entering the chamber she saw something and immediately stopped. Kakashi's and her luggage had been deposited on the same, large, bed. _This is just too much,_ Mei thought, ripping her bag open in agitation.

Kakashi stepped into the room as well. He quickly picked his bag up and moved it to a nearby chair. Mei went to the bathroom while Kakashi used the room. Both quickly changed and they headed to dinner.

To say the meal was awkward would be an understatement. Kakashi was almost completely silent, choosing to hide his face while he ate. Mei had never seen this trick before and she was quite astonished. However, she was distracted when the Feudal Lord cleared his throat.

"So, Lady Mizukage, are you pregnant yet?"

Mei nearly choked on the mouthful she'd been about to swallow. Kakashi actually stopped his methodical eating and spared the loathsome man a look. The few servants remaining in the room exited in a hurry.

Mei swallowed, struggling not to choke on her misplaced meal. "I'm sorry, what was that My Lord?"

Kakashi carefully put his chopsticks together and laid them down.

"You chose such a high profile husband, the last of his clan, whose talents are legendary. Surely you are looking to incorporate your own bloodline with his? Unless of course you're no longer able to bear children?" The Feudal Lord eyed the two of them with sleepy eyes. Kakashi knew a malevolent mind sat behind that somber exterior.

Mei opened her mouth but it was Kakashi who spoke. "I don't believe how or when our family grows is any concern of yours," he said dryly.

The Feudal Lord raised his gray eyebrows. "Oh but it does, if it means the strengthening of my ninja village it does."

Here Mei took over, having gotten over her shock. "The only ninja you have direct control over are those entrusted with your care. The Village Hidden in the Mist is _my_ concern, not yours."

The man leaned forward, eyes turning stony. "Don't overstep your bounds Lady Mizukage. _You_ answer to _me._ "

"Like my predecessor did?" Mei said scathingly. The Water Lord flinched. "I didn't think so." She turned to Kakashi and gave him the first real smile he'd ever received from her. "Come dear, let us be off. It's clear we are not welcome here."

Kakashi rose from the table, offered the Feudal Lord the shallowest bow he could without being completely offensive, and exited after his wife.

"Mei," Kakashi whispered as they made their way back to their rooms. "Was that wise?"

They walked side by side. Mei turned to look at the Leaf jonin next to her. For the first time she saw him as an ally. "After what he did to you and then going so far as to question us on our sex life? No. We shouldn't have to withstand that humiliation." After a pause she added, "you shouldn't have to withstand that humiliation."

They continued on to their rooms in silence. Kakashi remained quiet as Mei laid out plans for their departure with the guards. The cheer was back in their faces as they prepared to leave.

Kakashi went into the room to gather his things and Mei was right behind him. Looking at the bed in the room and seeing it with new meaning, she scoffed and left without a word.

000000

The return trip seemed significantly faster than the trip out. Everyone was more familiar with each other now and that made things easier. Specifically, everyone felt closer to the quiet Leaf transplant in their midst. Every one of the Mist ninja had lost someone at some point and they were doomed to, every so often, have that loss thrown in their face. It happened in the subtlest ways: a forgotten comb that had fallen in a crack between the floorboards, an old friend's smile, or just a smell that stirred a long buried memory. Their companion's memories of his loved ones had been deliberately and forcefully brought before him for the sake of the Water Lord's amusement. They wouldn't wish that nightmare on anyone.

So Mei spared Kakashi a smile. Orino let Kakashi read the library book the Hatake had somehow smuggled out of the village.

At one point Orino took Mei aside. "You're a lot nicer all of a sudden," it would have seemed like a casual comment except that it came from Orino.

Mei blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

Orino cocked his head, genuinely concerned. "Are you not aware how you've treated Kakashi up until this point?"

Mei frowned. "I've treated him with every courtesy. I don't know what you're saying." Even as she said this she heard how scripted it sounded. She mentally winced, prepared for her old friend's reprimand.

"You've ignored him," Orino protested. "And honestly I've never seen you so withdrawn. I know you're a kind person, a ruler who genuinely cares for her people. That isn't how you've been acting lately."

Mei's frown deepened.

"You've been cold and distant to everyone but especially your spouse. I know you're unhappy with the arranged marriage but you have to make the best of it! You and Kakashi could at least be friends but you ignore him at every turn."

"I do not," Mei protested but thinking back on it, she'd never once sought out Kakashi's company. She had no desire to learn more about her husband. _Why?_ Mei questioned herself. _Because he's not the dream man you wanted to fall in love with._

Orino gave her a look. "Talk to him? I don't mean right now but make an effort, eat dinner together, do something!"

 _It would look better for our image if we ate together,_ Mei considered. Mei turned around and marched over to where Kakashi sat on the ground. He glanced up from his book on the founding of the Mist Village. Mei stopped in front of him, arms crossed. "Kakashi, I think, from now on, that we should eat dinner together."

Kakashi blinked at her. He nodded his head. "Of course Mei."

Her husband kept his attention on her and Mei suddenly felt warm in the face. "That is all," Mei said as an awkward wrap up, and walked away. Kakashi watched her go, confused.

Orino observed this confrontation from where he stood, exasperated.

 **Author's Note:** Alright, sorry that took so long you guys. I mean to post early every week. I swear!

1\. Thank you to everyone who's been favoriting, reviewing, following, reading, etc. I really appreciate it! Your support has been really great as I continue to write this story.

2\. On the note of thank yous, I totally forgot to thank my betas last time. So thank you to DimiGex and my gracious benefactor for continuing to proofread this story for me. You guys rock!

3\. If you guys haven't read Solidarity by Eldr-Fire I would check it out. It's a one-shot where Kakashi and Mei interact as fellow kage. It's short but sweet and was one of the first Kakashi and Mei stories I read. It still makes me smile.

4\. Does anyone else call this pairing Meikashi or is it just me? I think it has a good ring to it.

5\. I wasn't sure if I was going to share this or not but I asked the Magic 8 Ball and it said, "signs point to yes" so I guess I'm gonna. The mess that is my Word Processor document full of chapters and arcs and bits and side notes and pieces and nonsense that will someday be this completed story has...just passed the 100,000 word mark! Yeah, I know, why haven't I posted more? [ducks away from the rotten vegetables being thrown] Because it's not ready yet! When it is I'll post it, promise! This is what I get for sometimes writing out of sequence. I just wanted to share that news with you guys because I'm really excited about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Mei had requested, from then on she and Kakashi dined together every evening. At first these dinners were hushed affairs, the only dialog being polite comments about the food. Mei wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do with Kakashi at the evening meal. When Orino had suggested that they have dinner together, he hadn't exactly given her instructions. However, as time went on, familiarity brought on boldness.

Mei found herself sharing something that had bothered her that day. To her surprise, Kakashi had actually listened to what she'd said and proposed a solution. She hadn't particularly wanted a solution but it was still nice that he was engaged enough to pay attention.

After several weeks of these meager exchanges, Mei called Orino into her office. "What does Kakashi like to eat?" She asked without preamble, not even looking up from the document she was signing.

Orino stared at her as if she'd just asked if the moon was made of cheese. "Um-"

"Could you find out and inform the cooks for me?" She asked, smiling up at him before returning to her work.

Orino blinked, wheels turning. "Why don't you ask him?"

Mei stopped writing and looked back up. She opened her mouth, then closed it. She'd almost said that that's what she had him for. Orino was an old friend and terribly useful. He didn't take well to being misused. He also had a point, she would see Kakashi that evening. She nodded, "I believe I will. Sorry for disturbing you."

The redhead turned to leave but then turned back again. "If you don't mind my asking Lady Mizukage," Orino began.

Mei looked up.

"Don't you and Kakashi talk about such things, your likes and dislikes I mean, at dinner?"

Mei slowly shook her head, frowning.

"What do you talk about?" He pressed. Orino grew concerned, a feeling that his suggestion had backfired writhed in his gut. His suspicions were confirmed when Mei began stretching her hand before answering.

"He usually shares something about his day. Then I share something about mine," Mei stated matter-of-factly. That had seemed enough, too much perhaps, when she sat across the table from her forced husband. Now that Orino was asking her what she'd learned about the man she was married to, it didn't seem to be nearly enough. "You're dismissed," Mei said abruptly. Orino hesitated but then left her alone with her thoughts.

That night at dinner as the waiters withdrew, Mei asked, "Kakashi, why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

Kakashi had been unfolding his napkin when Mei's words caught up to him. He looked up and folded his arms across his chest. Mei noted the defensive pose. The reminder of her previous conduct chilled her. "What would you like to know," he asked. His dark eyes watched her.

"Your likes, dislikes, things like that," Mei bit her lip before continuing. "It bothers me that I don't know more about you. We are married after all."

The irony of her question made the sensei of Team Seven smile behind his black mask. The fond memory it brought up soured before he could draw breath to say that he had "many hobbies". Instead he said, "I like dogs."

Mei waited for more but when he didn't go on she realized the ball was in her court. "I like dogs also," she replied. "Although I've never had one of my own. You have a contract with ninja hounds correct?"

"Did you read that in my file or has Orino been spying on me?" Kakashi asked before he could check himself. His own bitterness surprised him.

Mei felt burned by the acid in his tone. But she had to speak out for her friend. Orino's reputation was more important than her pride. Her voice was firm when she said, "Orino would never spy on you."

"Good."

"And yes," Mei admitted guiltily. "I did read it in your file."

Kakashi nodded, picking up his chopsticks. "I appreciate the honest answer."

"We are not done here," Mei said as Kakashi began to eat.

Kakashi looked up. He cocked an eyebrow. "I thought this was 'dinner and not an interrogation'?" Mei's own words directed back at her irritated the Mizukage. "We can't continue to talk while we eat? The meal will get cold otherwise."

Mei realized how she'd been trying to control the situation and forced herself to relax. "I'm sorry. Yes, let's eat."

It was problematic trying to have a discussion while working around the mouthfuls of food they had to swallow to answer each others' questions. Kakashi had a knack for answering questions in a timely manner so that Mei's mouth was full whenever she had an opportunity to ask another question. She made it a point to re-learn the personal data in Kakashi's file from Kakashi himself. That came with several benefits.

A file could not impress upon you when you should stop asking about your husband's genin team until you knew more about him. A file couldn't summon Kakashi's hounds so that you could be introduced.

A poof of smoke filled the area next to Kakashi's chair. Mei got up and walked to that side of the table to see. Kakashi also rose as the smoke cleared. Before the Mizukage sat a rag tag group of ninja hounds, no two of them alike.

"Hey boss," Pakkun said. "Everything alright?" He glanced around and caught sight of Mei. All of the hounds politely offered their greetings to the Mizukage.

Mei smiled and returned their salutations, nodding to each hound as Kakashi introduced them. After just a few minutes, Pakkun decided it was a good idea to tell the story of how Kakashi had learned to swim. Kakashi dismissed them immediately. Mei pretended she didn't notice the pale blush just above Kakashi's mask line.

Despite the frustrations of the interview, the Mizukage felt that progress had been made. She had every intention of continuing the process the following evening. The solid plan for further action made her smile as she drifted off to sleep that night. At least in that way, she was on firm ground.

000000

The next evening at dinner Kakashi apologized. "I'm sorry Mei, last night we only talked about me. I hardly asked about you."

Despite Mei's exasperated protests, Kakashi peppered her with questions about her favorite jutsu, what she liked to do for fun, and so on. He hardly gave her time to eat, much less continue with her own set of questions for him.

"I do enjoy reading but I haven't been to the library in awhile," Mei trailed off. A look of sadness crossed her pale face, erasing the mildly frustrated look she'd sported most of the meal.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked as he finished off his plate. He pulled his mask back into place.

"I sometimes get headaches from the reading I do throughout the day. By evening my eyes pain me and…" Mei shrugged to finish her sentence.

"You don't really feel like reading anything else," Kakashi finished in understanding. He felt that Mei may have mentioned this before but the information had slid out of his head as he'd considered it to be irrelevant. He shook the pang of guilt away and refocused his mind on the flow of the conversation. "What do you normally read?"

000000

Mei was surprised at the number of things they could mutually discuss once books were on the proverbial table. The books they had both read gave them hours of conversation material. One evening they talked for far longer than before. Their cold plates had long ago been taken away and the only noticeable passage of time for Mei was her fatigue. A headache slowly developed behind her eyes and she simply couldn't keep them open any longer. "I'm sorry Kakashi, you'll have to excuse me. It's been a long day." She rose to leave.

Kakashi frowned, noting her look of discomfort. "Are you alright?" The tone of concern in his voice pulled her up short.

She opened her eyes to glance at him. "It'll be fine," Mei dismissed it with a clipped tone, not certain what to make of his attention. "Same time tomorrow?"

The Leaf ninja rose to see her out. Then he glanced back at the empty dining room, sighed, and returned to his own room. He sat down to read but quickly stood again, pacing the length of the room. Finally he put his hands through the familiar signs and summoned Pakkun.

"What's up?" The pug asked, glancing around the over-elaborate room.

"Yeah, nothing." Kakashi said, distracted. "I just, would you like to stay here with me for awhile?"

Pakkun grunted and hopped up onto the bed, curling up into a comfortable ball. "No problem. You sure there's nothing eating you?"

Kakashi sat down, scratched Pakkun's ears, and then laid back. Pakkun pretended not to notice Kakashi's avoidance of the question. The Leaf ninja cracked open a book and began to read.

Copy Ninja Kakashi would never admit that he didn't feel like being alone. He'd never confess to using his summons, his battle hardened comrades, for companionship. Pakkun and the rest of the pack didn't mind, especially now that Kakashi lived in the Mist, but it was never discussed.

Pakkun wanted to know what had brought this on but kept his mouth shut. If Kakashi wanted to talk, he would. There was no forcing the boss to do anything, no matter the good it would do him.

000000

The next morning Kakashi met with Orino for their usual run. Kakashi made it a point to keep himself in shape even though he was technically retired. For someone like him, with a high price on his head and a mission record longer than the bylaws of most countries, being married off was as close to retirement as he was ever going to get.

Mei herself was a disturbing reminder of this. She was the Mizukage, the acknowledged, most powerful ninja in the Land of Water. Despite this being common knowledge she still had many different factions to contend with, from those who wanted to restore the Mist to its "former glory" to those who believed she should have been killed in the purges, who made it their business to take her life. Even though she was constantly busy with peaceful paperwork, she still had to train as if going to war. That was the world both she and Kakashi were raised in and that was the one they still lived in. To ignore the reality of that world and let themselves become soft was to die.

"Lord Hatake," Orino said after the first couple of miles. "Why don't you train with Lady Mei?"

"Sick of me already Orino?" Kakashi asked as they entered the parameter of the training grounds.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "She's more your equal than I am, that's all. She'd provide more of a challenge."

Kakashi almost chuckled. "She'd be a challenge alright; she'd pound me into the ground. She's a kage."

"Don't sell yourself short," Orino countered. "Your moves aren't as flashy but you are quite skilled." He paused, wanting to say more but unsure if it was something he should share with the foreigner. Finally he added, "the way we'd heard it, the Fifth Hokage was grooming you to be her successor before the Great War started. Isn't that true?"

"No," Kakashi said too quickly.

Orino side-glanced at his companion, unsure how sore that wound was. "Really?" Even if it was untrue it was not beyond belief. Orino now knew from personal experience that the tales about the Copy Ninja were based in fact rather than rumor. In fact, his new running partner was twice as risky to take on as the bingo book made him out to be, and that was saying something.

Kakashi was more subtle than his legendary students but therein lay the danger. He was someone you didn't see coming until it was far too late. The fact that he'd been able to hold his own in open warfare, the opposite of his best skill set, spoke to both his genius and adaptability. Fighting the titans of the last war would be a stealth fighter like Kakashi's worst nightmare. Yet he had survived and stepped back into relative obscurity as soon as the war was over. But he was always in the background, a true shadow. Orino wasn't even sure if the man did it on purpose.

"I never wanted to be Hokage," Kakashi stated flatly.

"That's not what I asked," Orino replied. They exited the training grounds and continued on their usual path.

When Kakashi did not comment further Orino dropped the topic. It would do no good to push the man.

000000

A few nights later at dinner Kakashi and Mei got to talking about books again. For the past few days Kakashi had been afraid that Mei would mention something about him being Tsunade's potential successor. He had stayed quiet at their nightly meetings, allowing Mei to carry the conversation if she wanted to bring it up. She never did and Kakashi began to relax. Either Orino hadn't shared the information or Mei chose to keep it to herself. It didn't matter to him which was true just so that it didn't lead to any awkward conversations between Mei and himself. The discussion stayed safely on books.

The Mizukage was concerned when Kakashi hadn't added much to their meal conversation the past few days. Had she said something to upset him? Even as she'd talked on and on, with her anxiety growing to match her word count, he didn't seem upset, just pensive. She became calmer, pleased even, when he began speaking more than two words at a time that evening.

Kakashi had just finished a particular historical fiction about the era of warring states. He spoke about it in that excited manner Mei saw in herself when she was passionate about a book.

"It sounds lovely," Mei encouraged. She let the statement linger, unsure if she should say more.

Kakashi thought for a moment. Then, "I have it in my room if you want to read it. I'd better not let it out of my sight though, Febe would kill me."

Mei smiled. She'd wanted to continue their discussions beyond dinner before but wasn't sure how to initiate it. Normally she'd just say so but this was her husband. As odd as it seemed, normal interactions were more complicated with him. She had to take extra steps to make the situation feel normal.

"That would be lovely." She mentally cursed herself for being awkward. Surely she should have been able to say something besides "lovely" to describe something positively? If Kakashi had noticed her presumed flub or subsequent embarrassment, he didn't say anything.

The pair rose and walked up to the wide hall that led to both of their doors. The usual route was made unfamiliar by the presence of company.

Mei glanced around the room as Kakashi showed her inside. He hadn't changed it much since he'd arrived. There were some books on the tables, a potted plant, and some framed pictures but besides that, the room looked the same. Mei frowned. "You know you can redecorate if you want?"

Kakashi turned to look at her and then back at the room. "I suppose-" He trailed off but Mei waited. After a moment of thought he finally said, "I wish there were less." He gestured at the room in general.

"Less what?"

"Things," Kakashi responded. He eyed the decorative table that he was sure even the smallest of toe-stubbings would result in the spindly legs snapping like twigs, the plush footstools that outnumbered equally useless chairs, the elaborate light fixtures. The list went on just as the golden scrollwork on the ceiling did.

Mei considered his request. It made sense to her. She actually felt a little uncomfortable herself. Even her room wasn't this ornate. "Why didn't you say so before?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Didn't want to bother anyone."

Mei's eyebrows furrowed. Something protective within her reared its head. "Well consider me bothered. You shouldn't have to sleep somewhere that makes you uncomfortable."

Kakashi thought about how the entire Mist Village used to make him feel uncomfortable. It certainly didn't feel like home but it didn't feel hostile anymore either. "I'm not uncomfortable exactly, I'm just used to things having a purpose. My furniture is usually more functional." Mentally he tagged on the statement, _and secondhand._ His fingers ran along the edge of a large mirror with a patterned frame.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow," Mei stated firmly. "We'll have all of this cleaned out."

Kakashi blinked. "You don't have to go through the trouble. If you want you could move me to an empty room, something smaller-"

"Nonsense," Mei said. "Anything smaller would be disrespectful to you and therefore, me. Besides, you were put here for a reason. This is the room nearest to mine. If we moved you somewhere else the rumors would just get worse."

Kakashi didn't ask what those rumors were and Mei didn't elaborate. There was an awkward pause where neither knew what to say to the other. Finally Mei said, "so where's this book you've told me so much about?"

Kakashi stepped over to his bedside table and fished the volume out of the "finished" stack. He handed it to her wordlessly. She glanced around for a place to sit but each carved chair looked more uncomfortable than the last. She made a mental note to speak with whoever had decorated the room. Mei slowly began to realize that the softest surface in the room was- she glanced at the bed. It was only a half look but Kakashi saw it.

He helped her out, "I usually just read in bed. You can use it if you want. I'll sit on the floor."

Mei exclaimed, "it's your bed! I should be the one on the floor."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Allow my wife, the Mizukage herself, to sit on the hard floor while I luxuriate on the soft bed? No."

Mei arched a single sculpted eyebrow in return. "I'm a kunoichi, not some noblewoman. Besides, floors are perfectly soft."

Kakashi sat down cross legged on the floor. "Just the same, I'd prefer you to have the comfortable seat. I wouldn't want your opinion of the book to be marred by sitting anywhere but in the best reading spot." Kakashi reached over, grasped a book from a different pile on his nightstand and thumbed it open.

Mei sighed but sat down on the bed, resting her back against the wall. She enjoyed stretching her feet out anyway. The Mizukage opened the book and settled in. Before she began reading she stopped to appreciate her surroundings. _This is nice,_ Mei thought. _There's no pressure on what to say or do, we're just two friends reading together. People should do this more often._

Mei leaned back and set to reading. She didn't get far beyond the first chapter before a familiar ache crept up behind her left eye. She squeezed her green eyes shut and opened them again. She shifted positions, laying flat on the bed and holding the book above her. She tried lying on her side and resting the book on the pillow next to her head so that she was reading sideways. Nothing helped. Despite the fact that she was dying to read the next page, her eyesight kept going blurry and it was hard to look at the printed words for long. She sighed regretfully and put the book down in frustration.

Kakashi glanced up from his volume, his dark eyes on her.

"It's no use," Mei said. She rolled over to look at Kakashi. "My eyes are too tired. I thought they were feeling alright but," she rubbed them in frustration. "I've enjoyed it so far though. Maybe I'll just have to read it in small chunks."

Kakashi shrugged and got up, sitting on the bed. Mei moved over to accommodate him. He picked the book up carefully. Mei had laid it down open to the page she'd been on. "I could read it to you," he offered tentatively.

Mei had squeezed her tired eyes shut once again but they opened to look up at her husband. She considered his offer but then brushed it aside. "That would be so boring for you. You've already read it."

Kakashi shrugged. "So I'll read it again. A good book is even better shared." Kakashi had never been good at maintaining friendships but he had decided weeks ago that things would be better for everyone if he and Mei were at least friends. Friends helped each other out, friends spent time together. This was something they could both enjoy. It made logical sense.

Before Mei could answer, Kakashi scooted further onto the bed so that he was positioned as Mei had been, his back against the wall with his feet stretched out. Unconsciously he bent one knee so that it formed a triangle in the air. He rested the book against his angled leg. "Now where did you leave off?"

Mei had to lean far over to see the book and point out the spot. The bed was large enough that she didn't feel self-conscious sharing the space. _Besides, we're just reading,_ Mei said to herself. The Mizukage laid back to her former position as Kakashi began to read.

Mei closed her eyes and allowed the words to roll over her. Kakashi had a nice voice, Mei decided with a half smile. It was a good thing too. If she'd found his voice irritating that would have made conversing with her husband less than pleasant. Still, it had become one of her favorite parts of the day. He wasn't her equal in that she could tell him everything about her work, there were secrets she had to keep after all, but she could tell him the little things, share her feelings about small matters, even personal matters. It was a release she hadn't noticed she'd been missing. With a start she realized that she'd allowed her mind to wander.

The Mizukage stopped Kakashi mid-sentence. "I'm sorry, could you re-read that last part?" Mei didn't open her eyes, embarrassed that she hadn't been listening.

Kakashi gave her no audible reaction to go off of. He simply said, "of course Mei," and then added, "if you need me to stop just ask." Then Kakashi started again from the top of the page. Mei wasn't sure when Kakashi speaking her name had ceased to sound spiteful. _Perhaps I'm just getting used to his tone of voice_ , Mei thought.

Kakashi was five chapters in when he noticed Mei stifle a yawn with the back of her hand. He continued on when she gave him no objection. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mei's hand resting over her face, no doubt to block the light from her overtaxed eyes.

Three chapters later Kakashi glanced over at her again. Mei's hand had gone limp over her eyes and her breathing was steady, too steady. It was hard to tell since she was already in a restful state while awake and listening. "Mei?" Kakashi whispered.

The Mizukage did not stir. Kakashi closed the book and set it down, unsure of what to do. Waking her up seemed rude but he also knew she'd be upset to discover that she'd fallen asleep in _his bed._ It was late and Kakashi was tired himself. He mentally shrugged and climbed off of the bed. The Leaf jonin turned out the light and laid down on the floor. Normally he would have changed into sleeping clothes but it just didn't seem right with Mei still in his room. It would have been like cleaning his weapons in the middle of the market square. There was technically nothing wrong with the action but it was simply not done.

Kakashi fell asleep quickly if lightly. In a couple of hours he awoke to the sound of Mei moving about on the bed. "Kakashi?" She questioned the darkness. He heard her fumble for the light and the lamp suddenly blinded him. Kakashi blinked and squinted until his eyes could adjust. Mei looked at him from over the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry I fell asleep. I- What are you doing on the floor?" Her apologetic tone vanished like smoke.

"Sleeping," Kakashi said simply.

Mei suddenly felt like a fool for asking a question with such an obvious answer. And yet, she still felt completely justified for asking. "No, I mean- Never mind. Why didn't you wake me? I was sleeping in your bed!" Mei turned her discomfiture into chiding as easily as if she had turned a page over.

"My wife wanted me to _wake her up_ so that I could inform her that she was sleeping in my bed?" Kakashi tried the scenario out, grasping his chin in a mockery of thought.

Mei rolled her eyes, "you know what I mean." Sometimes his snarky comments really ground on her nerves. She got up from the bed and smoothed out her dress. "I need to get back to my room."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, catching her at the door. "Don't forget your book," he said, bringing Mei's thoughts back to the reason that she'd been there.

Her green eyes were a paradigm of regret. "I'm so sorry I fell asleep. I guess I was more tired than I thought." She bit her lip, wondering if she was being too bold. "I enjoyed our evening together." She let the statement hang there and fall, unsure if she'd already pushed things too far.

"We can do it again tomorrow," Kakashi threw in the offer before the moment faded away.

Mei brightened. She swallowed down the willing reply that had almost jumped out. Instead she calmly stated, "I would like that."

And so they did. The nightly dinners and then the shared reading afterward became part of the couple's daily routine.

As promised, Mei and Orino came to Kakashi's room the next day and began discussing what could stay and what should go into other guest rooms. These were Kakashi's quarters and needed to be treated as such. He was not an honored guest but a valued resident now.

A few new bookcases and a few less cushions later, the room was to the owner's liking. The potted plant sat next to the window on a solid wood table. The shelves were slowly filling up with books. The bed remained but the dozens of throw pillows and matching bedspread were gone. They were replaced by simple pillows and practical blankets to keep out the damp chill of the night. The new shelved bedside table had a place for photographs that Mei pretended not to look at and books that Kakashi was currently reading. After Kakashi added a few seals into the walls of the redecorated room, it was finished. It wasn't the Leaf but it was a realm of his own and Kakashi could live with that.

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. Holy buckets look at this! I posted early for once! As always, thank you to my gracious benefactor and DimiGex for helping me with this story.

2\. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, and read last chapter! If you have a profile and I can message you, I typically send personal messages in response to reviews. FF was glitching a bit last week but they fixed it and your lovely reviews appeared! Thank you for your support!

3\. For those of you who were/are concerned, I have no intention of dropping this story. If you look at my other stories, you'll see they are all complete (except for The Kakashi and Mei Conglomeration because that's a series of short stories and technically doesn't ever have to end). So don't worry, I finish my stories.

4\. I'm sorry, I know this chapter wasn't super exciting...well...I guess it doesn't seem that exciting compared to next chapter... [evil grin]

5\. Until next time, take care!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Maaria opened the door to Kakashi's room after a knock and showed the other two maids in. Fabia and Haru entered holding buckets of cleaning implements. Fabia glanced around.

"He isn't here?" Fabia pouted. She flicked her pale blue hair out of her eyes.

Kakashi opened an eye but did not otherwise move from his meditative pose.

"He's never here when we clean," Haru replied sullenly. "It's like he knows when we're coming."

"You gossips," Maaria chided. "Mind your work." The tall woman was a commanding presence and barely needed to raise her voice to get a reaction from her subordinates.

Both women shut their mouths and grasped their dusters. They each took a corner of the room and began to clean. However, the quiet didn't last for long.

"Where do you suppose he goes?" Haru asked dreamily. She glanced out the window hopefully.

Maaria rolled her eyes but did not interrupt them. Happy workers were good workers. Besides, one had to pick her battles. As long as they worked while they talked, she wouldn't fault them.

"You don't suppose he's seeing someone else?" Fabia asked with a gasp. She turned from the window and Haru met her eyes.

"Nah," Haru replied with a whimsy smile, returning to her dusting. "I'm sure he's hopelessly devoted to Lady Mizukage." Kakashi's eyebrows went up but he did not move from his spot on the ceiling. "How she reacts to that on the other hand." She shrugged. "That may be the hopeless case."

Maaria brandished her duster threateningly. "Don't speak in such a way about the Lady Mizukage and Lord Hatake. It's disrespectful."

Haru didn't react to the older woman's chiding. She simply replied, "how I speak won't change how it is."

Fabia spoke up, "we don't know how it is."

Haru cocked an eyebrow. "They live in separate rooms. I've heard that they eat together and then not much else. What are we supposed to think?"

"That they're very private people," Maaria cut in.

Kakashi nodded, uncrossing his legs and moving to stand upside-down from the ceiling instead of sitting.

"So private that they don't even like each other's company?" Haru asked sadly. "It's like he's not even here. Lady Mei hasn't changed her routine at all. I certainly would if he were my husband." Haru's eyes were suddenly far away. However, a glare from Maaria brought her sharply back to reality. "I meant hypothetically, of course. I would never do anything with, um, I mean to, er, Lady Mei's husband." She flushed with embarrassment and busied herself with dusting the desk.

"See that you don't," Maaria replied to Haru's turned back.

"As if you could even catch his eye," Fabia joked. Her laugh turned to a shriek when Kakashi landed soundlessly on the carpet next to her. The other two women whirled around.

Haru paled and then her face blushed all the more. Maaria went into a bow. "Lord Hatake, we did not see you."

"Clearly," Kakashi replied, eyeing the three women. He eye-smiled at Haru and she nearly fainted. "Maybe you three could fill me in on some things. I'm counting on you to help me."

This time all three of them remembered to bow. "Of course, Lord Hatake," they chorused.

From then on the maids were a constant, if semi-reliable, source of information for Kakashi. Although the gossip was not always accurate, they at least gave him an idea on what to look for or ask about.

000000

One evening at dinner Mei was playing with her food. Uncertainty hung about her like a shroud of mist. Kakashi quirked his eyebrow in question but she didn't notice. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Mei? Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

Mei looked up, immediately stopping the movement of her chopsticks. "No. Well yes, yes there is."

Kakashi waited silently. She'd never been nervous about asking him something before. When they'd discussed going to the Water Lord's palace, she hadn't been nervous exactly, just concerned about having to talk to him about it. This time she was trying to avoid it.

"As you know," Mei began, "lightning nature is rare in Water Country." She paused.

"I'm aware," Kakashi agreed, his voice becoming hard. A tightness settled in his shoulders.

Mei sensed her husband's guard rise but she plowed on. "Well there's a genin who's just graduated, Naak. She's talented but there are very few people who can teach her anything about her natural affinity, lightning," Mei continued. She looked to Kakashi to see how he was taking it so far. He gave her nothing, even with his mask down his face was unreadable. The last of Mei's request rushed out of her mouth. "Would you consider giving her a few lessons? She has a fine jonin-sensei but she could really benefit from some extra help in her element."

"What do you expect me to teach her?" Kakashi asked. The words came out like steps taken onto thin ice, crackling and dangerous.

"I understand Chidori is the basis for many of your lightning techniques," Mei replied honestly.

The ice cracked, a long thin vein appearing on the surface, spider-webbing out in all directions. Kakashi did not bother to ask for her source of information. Solving that little mystery was secondary in his mind to the situation at hand. "I am not going to teach her Chidori."

Mei blinked, eyebrows furrowing in question. "Why not?"

"I didn't realize how little you knew me," Kakashi muttered, looking Mei in the eyes. "You must know I only ever taught that technique to Uchiha Sasuke."

Mei gave a light laugh to dispel the tension rather than in response to his statement. "Well this girl isn't a criminal."

The ice shattered. Kakashi stood up so fast that Mei was actually startled. "Neither was Sasuke," his voice was colder than ice, frosted with anger. "I taught him Chidori because I thought it would protect him against the sand demon, because I thought that it would staunch his thirst for power until he grew up and realized that his best chance was to stay in the Leaf. Instead he tried to kill Naruto with it!" Kakashi had started cold and calm but by the end of his speech he was practically shouting. He lowered his voice and softened his tone. "I won't teach her."

"But if you just-" Mei protested.

"No Mei," his voice was cold again. It seemed to freeze the room, stealing Mei's breath. Kakashi stalked out of the room, leaving his place at the table.

Mei took a slow breath, then another. She'd never seen Kakashi that angry. He didn't frighten her but it upset her to have unintentionally caused him so much anger. Mei got up from the table and left the room.

000000

After trying and failing to read for a couple of hours, Kakashi rose and paced his room. He had overreacted. He'd been keeping his emotions to himself, holding them back. It wasn't so different from how he dealt with things normally but his situation was far from normal. What just happened, he winced, was not a good way to express himself.

Kakashi never spoke about Sasuke's departure or the days leading up to it. Mei was ignorant of what she'd been asking. He could have guided her through the minefield of what she was trying to say but instead he'd waited for her inevitable stumble and exploded. It was unfair of him. He walked to the door and stepped into the hallway.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi rehearsed as he strode down the hallway toward Mei's door. "I shouldn't have been so angry. I should have explained-" Kakashi sensed something amiss and frowned, halting mid-stride.

There was a resounding boom and the lights in the hallway blinked out. Simultaneously Kakashi felt the pressure change in his ears; something had exploded outside. A sliver of time after that, a crash from behind the wall to his left made something catch in Kakashi's chest. He sprinted to Mei's door. For the first time ever, Kakashi entered his wife's apartment.

There were three men dressed in black in Mei's room. The small desk and chair were overturned and the floor was sopping wet. One of the men appeared to be drawing water from the bathroom onto the floor while the other two kept Mei occupied. She was more than competent at taijutsu but it was hardly her strong point and they'd caught her off guard. The intruders were fast and exploited every weakness, disadvantages that Kakashi had noticed Mei compensated for were quickly taken advantage of. Every time she moved to create an opening to weave hand signs they cut her off.

The man near the bathroom saw Kakashi come in and shouted a warning to his companions. Meanwhile the furthest man caught a lucky hit to Mei's jaw, throwing her off balance. "Now," he cried.

The third man rushed through some seals and a familiar jutsu materialized, drawing the water from the floor into a sphere around the Mizukage: water prison. Mei was trapped and she knew it. Her eyes settled into a stubborn expression as she calmed her chakra to help conserve her oxygen.

Kakashi rushed forward but was quickly intercepted by the man who had been near the bathroom. His task complete, he came at Kakashi with a kama in each hand. Kakashi dodged away from the small sickles, judging the man's range. He mentally noted that the assassin chose to use weapons that were common in Water Country and therefore not unique enough to trace. Kakashi tried to angle the fight toward where Mei was captured but the man saw right through the attempt, blocking his path. Heightening the Leaf jonin's fear, the other men weren't focusing on him.

Kakashi felt a tingle of power run up his spine, the way the energy shifted in the air was all too familiar. He dodged another attack and dared a glance at the other two men. It was just as he feared. The man not holding onto the water prison had sparks dancing on his palms. Mei's wide eyes were the last thing Kakashi saw before he was forced to look away to block his assailant's next attack. Moving inside of the assassin's guard, Kakashi's kunai cut through the unarmored area where the thigh and torso met. A key artery lay just beneath and Kakashi's blade did its worst. Kakashi spun away as the man bled out just in time to hear the crackle of lightning.

The water surged with electricity and the Mizukage could only absorb so much of the shocking technique. Mei screamed, the water muffling her voice. Kakashi watched in panic as bubbles escaped Mei's open mouth. They floated lazily up through the water and out of her reach. The Mizukage closed her mouth but it was too late, she was now out of air.

"Hit her again," the man holding the water jutsu commanded. His shoulders were tense as he eyed Kakashi and their downed companion.

"Just a sec," the lightning-user said, turning. Those would be his last words. Kakashi moved faster than their eyes could track. Blood and burnt cloth burst out the assassin's back, followed by a hand bristling with lightning. The man died instantly.

As Chidori extinguished, the room was plunged into relative darkness. The last man stretched out his senses but there was nothing, nothing but a malicious presence. He could feel Kakashi's anger, it weighed down the darkness, closing him in.

"I'll kill-" he began to say but a kunai across his throat cut off his threat.

The man fell, releasing his jutsu. A splash and a thud followed as Mei hit the ground. Kakashi gingerly crossed the soaked floor to Mei's side, guided by the sound of her coughing. He ignored the gurgling of the dying assassin. Kakashi's fingers stretched out, sensitive to the slightest touch as he reached for Mei. She was soaked to the skin and coughed with every breath. He could feel her shivering under his relatively warm hands. Kakashi quickly ascertained that his hand was on her shoulder and rolled her into a recovery position.

"Mei?" Kakashi said in his gentlest voice. His hand went to her cold cheek and then forehead. He pushed the wet strands of hair away that blocked her face from his view. She looked up at him, her usually bright green eyes were dimmed to the color of a storm-tossed ocean. Something in that look made Kakashi pull her closer until she was nestled against his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder as she continued to gulp in air. "Are you alright?" He whispered, his voice barely louder than her breathing.

If Mei was going to answer it was cut off by the sound of running steps. Sora and four other guards burst through the door, bringing new light with them. Their lanterns shown on the couple sitting among the water and gore mixed together on the wood floor.

Without being told, three of the ninja rushed to the bodies to check for any useful information before they were removed for further analyses. The fourth hurried to the open window and Sora rushed toward the couple. "Lady Mizukage are you alright? We're sorry we're late. The explosion distracted us," the young captain trailed off, realizing that he'd fallen for the enemy's ruse. His face looked stricken.

Mei pulled away from Kakashi's embrace and turned to meet her guard's eye. To Kakashi's surprise she began laying out the tactics used by the ninja who'd attacked her, their style of jutsu, everything she could think of. Sora actually pulled out a pad of paper after a minute and began to take notes. Mei's hair was dripping wet down her back and she was kneeling in filth but she was still the Mizukage.

Without another look at Kakashi, Mei stood, straightening her filthy dress as she did so. The other four guards returned to hear her orders as she adjusted, what Kakashi later learned, were the normal procedures for a failed assassination attempt.

Kakashi openly stared as she wrapped up her speech and dismissed her guards to their tasks. Sora left after assuring them that a new guard would be posted and Kakashi and Mei were seemingly alone once again. Kakashi could feel the presence of several ninja around the room but none felt like they were intruding. He appreciated their tact.

Mei surveyed her destroyed chamber and sighed. The bedding and carpets were soaked through and some of the furniture had been destroyed during the struggle. She marched over to the side of the bed and pulled a cord that hung next to it. After that she remained motionless, head low.

Kakashi approached her cautiously. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder when she whirled. He immediately retreated when he saw her startled face. That's when the Copy Ninja felt the maids enter the room. He put his hand down at his side.

"Oh Lady Mei," Maaria exclaimed in dismay upon seeing the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour," Mei said evenly. "But there's been an attack and I'd like this cleaned up immediately before it damages the floorboards. In the meantime-"

"Stay in my room tonight," Kakashi cut in.

Mei turned to look at him, the hard set of her eyes wavering for a moment. She nodded curtly and turned back to the women. Haru and Fabia had begun to blush but straightened when Mei's eyes rested on them. "I leave you to it ladies," Mei said briskly.

Kakashi may have ruined his wife's mask of unflappability when he spoke up about something dry for her to wear. Mei glanced down at her dripping attire and couldn't argue with his logic. There was a long, uncomfortable moment while she rummaged in her chest of drawers for something appropriate to wear.

The maids did not move, observing the scene with ravenous eyes. They could gossip about this event for weeks. _Lord Hatake is actually in Lady Mizukage's bedroom?! Did he save her from the assassins? How romantic! Now Lady Mei is staying in_ his room _?!_

Upon locating a dry sleeping garment and a few toiletries, Mei sailed out of the room without a backward glance, Kakashi in her wake.

They walked down the hallway, side by side, in silence. Kakashi hoped he wasn't tracking blood into the hall as he eyed the drips of water marking Mei's trail. Upon reaching Kakashi's room, Mei immediately locked herself in his bathroom.

This concerned Kakashi at first but she emerged a few minutes later wearing her dry clothing. The blue dress occupied Kakashi's bathtub, soaking for the night so that the blood stains would not set in. Her damp hair was combed out and nearly brushed the floor as she crossed the room. Everything was taken care of with frightening efficiency.

"I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience," Mei began but Kakashi held up a hand to silence her apologies.

"Do you need to see a medic? Lightning techniques-"

"I'm perfectly alright," Mei brushed his concern aside. She strode to the other side of the room, absentmindedly plaiting her hair down to the tips. When she was finished, her braid hung over her shoulder and down to her knees like a burgundy rope. Her eyes fell on the bed and her business-like tone continued, "as far as the sleeping arrangements are concerned, I-"

"Mei, stop this," Kakashi said firmly but softly. This woman wasn't a stranger but she wasn't exactly his friend either. She was his wife and was carrying a heavy burden alone. His eyes locked with hers and he watched as the hardness in them fell away. Underneath her persona of Mizukage and shield of indifference was something that was fragile, something frequently broken and reassembled to face another day. It was something that Kakashi recognized in himself, something that they'd both learned to hide.

Kakashi had her pulled into his arms before he realized what he was doing. Simultaneously Mei released her pent up emotions. She shook with fear and anger but there was pain as well. Those men had tried to drown her, the Mizukage; it had a sadistic sort of irony. As Kakashi felt her trembling sobs against his chest, he wondered how often the assassination attempts got that close to succeeding. He made a mental note to find out. This would not go on.

Mei eventually cried herself out and slowly went limp in his arms. "Mei? Are you alright?" Kakashi asked softly. A broken hum from Mei's throat answered. She settled her head onto her husband's shoulder, beyond caring if she looked dignified or not.

Normally Kakashi would have found this level of intimacy uncomfortable even with someone he'd known for years. However, his reactions came about practically of their own accord, as if spawning from a long forgotten memory. Each action flowed into the next as if his ability to comfort his wife was as natural to him as breathing.

Kakashi carefully gathered the Mizukage into his arms and laid her down in his bed. He began to withdraw when Mei reached a single hand out to him but withheld contact even though he was within reach. It was so desperate, that movement, the way it pleaded for the soothing touch of an understanding being. Kakashi caught her hand in his and laid himself down beside her, pulling her shivering body close to him. With his free arm he grasped whatever blankets were within his reach and pulled them over the both of them, creating a nest. His wife needed a place to hide.

Mei's body slowly warmed, Kakashi and the blanket's heat soothing away her shivers. She found comfort in his proximity. He created a barrier between herself and the pain of the day just by being there. For the first time in her life, Mei did not have to deal with her demons alone.

Kakashi felt his wife drift off, watched her lips gently part as her breathing evened and she relaxed. He continued to hold her to him, afraid to jostle her and disturb her rest. Eventually he, too, succumbed to the intoxication of the shared warmth and fell asleep, his arms still wrapped around the Mist kunoichi.

000000

The next morning Mei stirred and stretched in bed. She sighed and relished in the warm cocoon of blankets around her. Seeing the sun had not yet lighted her window, Mei knew she could sleep for a little while longer. As she buried her face into her pillows she realized that the pillow was breathing. Her body tensed but before she could truly panic she heard someone speak her name.

The Mizukage's eyes popped open and she twisted her head around toward the voice. She met Kakashi's concerned gaze. As the memories from the night before broke upon her she felt her cocoon unwind. _Was he holding me all through the night?_ Mei was equal parts grateful and mortified.

"Mei, it's okay, it's just me." Kakashi wasn't sure if that statement would calm her or not. "Relax," he pleaded.

The Mizukage nodded, closing her slack mouth. She reached her hand up to rub at the lingering gunk in her eyes. Simultaneously she tried her best to lean away from Kakashi's warm body, conscious of the intimate position they'd been in. Then she squinted around the dark room for a moment. "This is your room," she double-checked.

"Yes," Kakashi replied. He straightened up in bed so that his back could rest against the wall. "Yours was soaked, remember?"

Mei nodded with her eyes closed. "Of course." The rest of the memories floated back to her so that she could put them in chronological order. She looked at Kakashi. He still wore his Leaf jonin blues from the day before; they looked rumpled. His hair was similarly tossed, not that it made much difference. "Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

Kakashi shook his head. His eyes searched her face for something. "No, I was more worried about you."

"I'll be alright," Mei said, pushing his concern away. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. Once she'd relieved herself she quickly returned. "What time is it?" Mei asked, realizing that there wasn't a clock in sight.

"Mei," Kakashi said. He stood up and blocked her path to the door. "Are you really alright?"

His wife made an irritated face at him. Her voice had been breathless before but now it hardened into something more familiar, and yet unwelcome, to Kakashi. "Yes, I am, now I'm sure I'm far behind schedule," she brushed past him confidently, not seeing his exasperated face.

Kakashi couldn't stop her, knew he couldn't, and his shoulders slumped in defeat as she neared his door. She stopped suddenly, hand held out to the knob. She turned to look back at him over her shoulder. Her lips parted once, twice, but no sound came out. There was something tender kindling in her eyes but then she turned away, opened the door, and left.

000000

Mei refused to speak of the incident again, both of the assassination attempt and what happened after. However, Kakashi brought up the reason for their argument a few nights later at dinner.

Kakashi had worked on the speech, rewording it and adding things. He made sure he said exactly what he wanted to. "I'll help the genin with her lightning style but I will not teach her Chidori. There are plenty of other things I can show her using that element. If she's as gifted as you say then she can work Chidori out on her own. And if she has a smart jonin sensei, like mine, then she'll be talked out of ever using it."

Mei smiled. She wanted to ask what had changed his mind about teaching, how his sensei had reacted to the technique, and what else he'd teach Naak but she didn't want to push him too far. "That's fair," was all she said. Mei paused. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Kakashi asked. He took a large bite of rice, effectively cutting off his ability to respond to whatever she was about to say.

"Sasuke," Mei answered simply, watching her husband closely. "You must have felt betrayed."

Kakashi watched his plate as he chewed. Eventually Mei looked at her own plate, convinced her friend wasn't going to respond. He finally replied, "not as betrayed as I felt when he tried to kill Sakura and Naruto."

Mei looked up at him, compassion in her eyes. Kakashi didn't see it. His eyes were focused on his plate and the memories replaying themselves in his mind.

 **Author's Note:**

1\. As always, thank you to DimiGex and my gracious benefactor for looking over this chapter for me.

2\. I hope you all have a happy weekend wherever you are! Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing, etc.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is a shorter chapter and that it took so long. More notes at the end! ****

 **Chapter 7**

Kakashi knocked before entering Mei's office. Despite being summoned, he didn't feel comfortable marching in unannounced.

"Enter," Mei called from within and he did as she said.

Mei looked up from her work. When she saw Kakashi she quickly set aside the scroll she'd been pouring over. "I'm afraid I have some news."

"I'm guessing it's not good news?" Kakashi responded lightly. He stopped in front of Mei's desk. Mentally he braced himself.

"Haruno Sakura is betrothed to a jonin from the Hidden Stone Village." Mei picked up the message to read it a third time. "He's not anyone I know personally."

Kakashi strode forward and snatched the page out of her hand. He turned it around to read it himself. Even as his eyes scanned the document he asked, "who?"

Mei was not surprised by this reaction and let him acquire the document without taking offense. She watched Kakashi as he read. The frown under his mask deepened.

Kakashi looked up, an earnest expression in his eyes. "I have to go." Mei nodded but Kakashi didn't see it. He was heading for the door.

"I'd let you, but they've already left the Leaf." Kakashi's spine straightened as if he'd been shocked. "They must be halfway to Stone by now. Kakashi, there's nothing you can do." Her words halted him mid-stride, his back rigid. "Your student is on her own now."

It hurt Mei to say the words but she had to. From what she knew of Kakashi, he had always tried to be there for his students, this was no exception. But he needed to pick his battles. Sakura was getting married and there was nothing he could do about it. _Just like there was nothing he could do about coming here,_ Mei thought with a pang of guilt.

Kakashi stared at the door, shoulders slouched. Mei was right and he knew it. He hated it. He hated all of it. He hated the way his students, his precious students, were traded around as if it were all a game. Sasuke imprisoned. Naruto confined to the village. Now Sakura married off as a bargaining chip. And was Sai alright? Another panicked thought struck him: who was watching out for Asuma's kids? Who would be next? Where would it end?

Mei interrupted his thoughts. "I've received a separate message from the Stone." She shifted a different page to the top of her work pile.

This got Kakashi's attention. He whirled around to face her.

"The couple's honeymoon will be a tour of the Five Great Nations. They'll be here in two weeks for their stop at our village. I'm expected to show them every courtesy while they're here, et cetera." She put the page down. "You'll see her then."

Kakashi nodded and quickly excused himself.

Mei stared at the closed office door for a long time, swearing to herself that she wasn't jealous of a teenaged girl.

000000

The two weeks passed with Kakashi getting more anxious by the day. Mei was also apprehensive but for different reasons. If Kakashi overreacted, the effect on politics could be disastrous. Besides that, Sakura's husband was an unknown. Was he a rising star in the Stone's political sphere or just a convenient single jonin? Then there were Mei's personal feelings on the matter. Was Sakura some almost-lover of her husband's that she'd ripped him away from? _I'm not jealous of course._ Mei brushed the idea away. _It's unthinkable._

At last the day arrived and Kakashi insisted on staying in Mei's office until the couple arrived. Mei allowed it, trying her best to be understanding and accommodating to her husband. Still, it was a bit unnerving for the Mizukage.

"I would have called you when they appeared," Mei reassured as Kakashi walked the length of her office for the thousandth time.

"I know," Kakashi replied as he stopped in front of her desk. There was a knock on the door and he spun around to face it.

"Kakashi," Mei whispered. He turned to look at her, eyes a little wide. She tilted her head to the side. Kakashi looked down and realized where he was standing. He quickly stepped to the side and next to Mei so that her view would not be impeded from where she sat at her desk. "Enter," Mei called.

The door opened and a robust ninja dressed in red entered the room. He had to duck to fit through the door. A pink haired kunoichi followed in his shadow, her head high and face neutral.

Mei stood and smiled. She was surprised to notice that Kakashi had instantly composed himself as he stood beside her. "Hikaru, Sakura, I would personally like to offer my congratulations on your nuptials. Welcome to my village."

Hikaru and Sakura bowed. The Stone ninja spoke, "thank you for having us Lady Mizukage. It is an honor to meet you."

Mei nodded. She turned to her stoic husband, ignoring how far apart they stood from each other in comparison to the newlyweds. "As I'm sure you know, this is my husband, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded politely, as Mei had done, but he hardly spared Hikaru a glance. His eyes searched Sakura's face for signs of distress. Sakura smiled as brightly as she could for her worried sensei.

"So you are Sakura's sensei," Hikaru said smugly. "I've heard so much about you."

"I can only imagine," Kakashi arched an eyebrow. His jocular tone did not disguise his sharp eyes sizing the man up. "Are you enjoying your honeymoon?" He addressed them both.

Sakura nodded delicately which surprised Kakashi. The movement looked unfamiliar coming from his firebrand of a student. Hikaru started speaking loudly about the places they'd seen thus far and where they had yet to go. The way the man went on, it was clear why Sakura chose not to speak at all. He was even louder than Naruto. Talking over the Stone ninja would be like trying to whisper in a blizzard.

When there was a lull in conversation, Mei invited the group to walk in the gardens where things wouldn't be so formal. Hikaru offered Sakura his arm and she took it with a small smile. Kakashi turned to Mei and only just caught her hand as she made to stride past him. His touch startled her and she searched his face for an explanation. He offered his arm so that they could walk like the newlyweds. He raised his eyebrows expectantly and Mei almost cracked a smile. Mei was sure her husband's actions were an act but she had no idea how much he was embellishing or for what purpose he put on the show.

The two couples walked down to the gardens together and began to traverse the mossy paths.

"I have heard so much about the great Hatake Kakashi and the rest of your team," Hikaru commented as they walked. "I honestly was expecting more of a giant."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow at Sakura. "I mentioned you were tall," she defended herself.

"Not as tall as your husband," Mei quipped. They all chuckled lightly. The man was like a mountain, at least a head taller than Kakashi and quite broad in the shoulders.

"Sakura gives me more credit than I'm worth," Kakashi said, shooting his student an almost affectionate look. Mei critically analyzed his expression.

Sakura snorted. "He can't stand to take a compliment," she told her husband.

"You mentioned as much," Hikaru replied, pulling Sakura closer to himself. He eyed the Leaf jonin carefully but the last Hatake appeared to be harmless. He did not seem to be what the legends said at all. Kakashi walked along with hands in pockets and sleepy eyes.

Sakura gave the arm encasing hers a squeeze and disengaged from it. "But I wanted to speak with sensei alone. Remember Hikaru? Like we talked about?" She turned to the Mizukage. "If that's alright with our host of course."

"Of course," Mei replied, poisonous smile on her lips.

Kakashi stepped away from Mei. Student and teacher continued down the path, out of earshot but still within sight.

"How are you doing?" Kakashi asked once he was certain they couldn't be heard over the babbling fountains. Sakura stopped and he turned to face her.

Sakura's sensei looked the same as he always did. A little tired around the eyes perhaps but besides that, Sakura could almost pretend they were back in the Leaf, discussing the next chunin exams or when Naruto would be back from his trip with Jiraiya. So much had changed since those days.

Sakura had been worried about Kakashi's mental state but now it turned out that he was more worried about her. It almost made her laugh but only a smile showed itself. Their lives being turned upside down was not a laughing matter.

The newlywed nodded in response to his question, a small smile on her lips. "I'm alright sensei. It's not nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Hikaru acts tough but he's actually a big pushover." She paused, her smile wavering until it vanished. As Kakashi watched, her lip began to tremble until she bit the bottom one hard to make them stop. "Oh sensei," Sakura said, throwing her arms around Kakashi. "We've missed you so much."

Kakashi stood stiff as a statue. He was conscious of the eyes that were on them but eventually he returned the hug. When he did so Sakura was satisfied and pulled away. Kakashi's hands remained on her shoulders so that they were an arm's length apart. He got a serious look in his eye that made Sakura stand up straighter. As he began to speak Sakura felt like she was getting a mission briefing. When she looked back on it years later she realized that, in a way, it had been exactly that.

"Don't put up with anything he tries to force on you. You are married but you have made no promises beyond the legal binding, you owe him _nothing_."

Sakura would have normally either blushed or gotten annoyed to hear such implications come out of her sensei's mouth. The serious way in which he said it blew the typical reactions away. Kakashi had been and continued to be many things for Team Seven over the years. Sakura had never classified him as a pseudo father until that moment.

"You will discover that the Stone is far behind on their medical developments as compared to the Leaf. Find good work to do and take pleasure in it. It will help you make friends and become endeared to the people. This will help keep you safe in ways you can't protect yourself from."

Sakura nodded. "Yes sensei." Her eyes rimmed with tears but she blinked them away.

Kakashi leaned down toward her to meet her eye to eye. "You're strong Sakura. They may try but they will never be able to beat out your will of fire. Fire will crack earth if it burns hot enough." Kakashi suddenly felt very old but he smiled as he straightened up. "I'm proud of you." He ruffled her pink locks and the kunoichi didn't try to stop him.

Sakura swallowed thickly. "Thank you sensei."

Kakashi stepped away from his student. He gave Sakura a few moments to collect herself, not to mention putting his own emotions on a leash, before they walked back to their spouses together.

"Hikaru? A word?" Kakashi said lightly.

Mei tensed up but she said nothing as the men stepped away. Even as she attempted small talk with the Leaf kunoichi, Mei worried that her husband was about to cause an incident.

"Let me be clear," Kakashi began once they were a few steps away. Hikaru gave Kakashi his full attention. The Leaf jonin's attitude had completely changed. He'd gone from carefree old sensei to hardened shinobi in an instant. A chill ran down Hikaru's spine at the look in the senior's dark eyes. "That is my student you've married. I will be writing to her to check on how she's doing. If I don't hear from her or have any reason to think that she may be in trouble, I will be at your doorstep before you can say 'Yellow Flash'. Do you understand?"

Hikaru's eyes got wide halfway through the speech and by the end his face had paled. He nodded, his mouth attempting to form words. Kakashi waited. "Lord Hatake, I would never- I mean- Sakura's- she- I wouldn't want to hurt her. Never."

"Good," Kakashi replied, eye-smiling at the nervous man. "See that no one else does either and we shouldn't have any problems." Kakashi turned and looked at the wives down the path. He could see Sakura saying something to Mei. The hard look in the Mizukage's eyes softened in response. Turning to Hikaru, Kakashi said, "I believe we have dinner to get to if you can stay?"

000000

Dinner went smoother than Mei could have dreamed. Hikaru, getting over his nerves after Kakashi's _friendly_ warning, was as loud and boisterous as ever.

Kakashi now recognized the man's manner as a habit of overcompensation. Growing up in the Stone, being as big as he was and as gentle as he seemed to be, would have been difficult. Hikaru acted the way he did so that it didn't appear that people walked all over him. Sakura had apparently picked up on this shortly after their marriage, tabling her usual fiery nature to help the man with his facade. _They're friendly enough to at least help each other_ , Kakashi thought, glancing at his own wife.

After dinner and a night's rest, Mei and Kakashi saw the couple to the gate, waving their goodbyes. Sakura gave Kakashi one last hug, which he tolerated. She immediately turned to Mei. "Please take care of sensei, Lady Mizukage. He really is helpless."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped. "Thank you Sakura," he deadpanned.

The kunoichi smiled brightly, shoving away her feeling of loss at saying goodbye to her teacher yet again. The newlyweds took off, leaving Mei and Kakashi standing together at the gate. Kakashi glanced at his wife. "You two sure got friendly fast," he commented.

Mei smiled and looked up at him but did not reply. Mei found her worries laughable now. The girl wasn't his lover; Kakashi had just wanted to see his student.

As soon as Kakashi and Hikaru were out of hearing range, Sakura had thanked the Mizukage for letting her see Kakashi. "Sensei has always been there for us. I'm so glad we got to speak. He told me exactly what I needed to hear." She turned to look at Mei and their green eyes met. "I may be overstepping my bounds and please forgive me if I do?" Mei nodded her head for the girl to continue. "Please let sensei visit the Leaf sometime? And Hikaru and myself as well? We all miss him."

"I think my council will be nervous if I send Kakashi on his own but I'll try to arrange our visiting from time to time," Mei said genially.

Sakura's face glowed. "Thank you Lady Fifth," she bowed low. She straightened, her eyes bright. "Sensei is so reserved, Naruto and I have been so afraid for him. He hasn't just been locking himself in his room and reading all day has he?"

Mei almost laughed aloud but pulled it back in time. Kakashi's student was charming. However, Sakura's familiarity with the Hatake's habits was a stark reminder of how people could get close to her husband. She simply hadn't.

Mei mentally frowned. She'd thus far chalked up their distance from each other as Kakashi being antisocial but maybe she was the problem? "No, we've been getting acquainted. He spends a lot of time at the library. I'm told he's made friends there."

Sakura wasn't sure she liked the sound of 'I'm told' but she let it go. Kakashi seemed to be adjusting well enough. The Mizukage had a strong will but so did her sensei. _I'm sure he'll be fine._

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. Hey guys, thanks for waiting! I hope I didn't fake anyone out when I posted to "The Kakashi and Mei Conglomeration" first.

2\. As always, even when I forget, thank you to Dimigex and my gracious benefactor for helping me with this story.

3\. If you like family man/ANBU captain Kakashi and don't mind OCs, then I recommend checking out Penelope Jadewing's stories. PJ has about [counts them] seven intertwined stories that occur in an AU Naruto world about Kakashi, Team Ro, the OC he marries from said team, and the family they have together. You can start with "As the Masks Crack" but each story can pretty much stand on its own. What makes me keep going back to these stories is one of them that is still being worked on: United in Blood. Just as Kakashi is beginning to enjoy his retirement and spend time with his growing family, disaster strikes. How will he handle yet another tragedy when he's beginning to feel, as Guy would say, in the Fall of his youth? I agonize over United in Blood, seriously, I can't wait for PJ to continue it. So check those out if you want!

4\. Next update should be faster than this one. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! You make me ecstatic when you do!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Lightning is a precise element but it is also capable of immense damage in a single instance. You need acute chakra control to use it effectively." Kakashi and Naak sat cross legged in a training field that was half marsh. The Leaf ninja wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to the swamplands that dotted Water Country.

"Hatake-sensei," Naak said, one of her brown eyes popping open to glance at him, "I already have good chakra control. Koji-sensei says that he could enroll me into healing classes and I could even join the medical corp."

Kakashi nodded, not opening his eyes. "That's true, your control is good but it could be better. Lightning is not something to be taken lightly." He slitted an eye open and Naak immediately closed hers, hoping she hadn't been caught. Kakashi mentally chuckled and opened both eyes. "For example," Kakashi said and turned to face his student. He invited Naak to open her eyes and she did so, turning toward him. "Hold out your hands," he mimed putting both of his hands out before him shoulder-length apart, palms facing each other. Naak did as she was instructed. The hum of electricity filled the air as Kakashi channeled a bolt of lightning from his right palm to his left, much like a mini lightning cable technique.

Naak's eyes grew huge. Kakashi cut off his chakra flow and the bolt disappeared. "Nature manipulation is difficult in and of itself," Kakashi cautioned, "but if you lose control of lightning, the bolts will spread and the concentrated power of the technique is lost. If someone is going for a wide range attack this is fine, but you lack the chakra to manage that right now. If we focus on precision now, the larger attacks will be easier to control when you're older. The more control, the less energy you'll waste."

Naak scoffed a little, half of a pout formed before she comprehended what she was doing. When she realized her danger she pulled her lip back in. The memory of their first meeting haunted her.

 _The first time she'd pouted at her new sensei, Kakashi had warned, "don't pout or a bird will poop on your lip." Naak only had a chance to blink in confusion before Kakashi flicked her lip down with a single stroke of his finger. She pulled her protruding and violated lower lip in hurriedly, eyes wide. "That's why I wore a mask when I was young." He'd eye-smiled in such a way that Naak hadn't been sure if he was kidding or not._

Naak wasn't going to be tricked twice. She frowned instead of pouting and considered asking her parents for money to buy a mask. "You're always talking about when I'm older sensei," she complained. "Why can't I learn it now?" It was like a mixture of Naruto's frustration, Sasuke's arrogance, and Sakura's ability to gripe.

Kakashi only smiled. "Try it," he offered.

Naak's eyes brightened and she put her hands up again the way she'd seen Kakashi do it. She focused her gaze on her hands as if she'd be shooting bolts out of her brown orbs rather than her palms. In a second the manifestation of lightning showed itself, sparks buzzing between her palms. However, the barely there static quickly discharged and the transformed chakra vanished. Naak sighed in frustration, upsetting her blond bangs that hung near her eyes. She tried again but the same thing happened.

"Let me remind you it's impressive that you can do nature transformation at all. But you lack focus and thus the bolt lacks direction. You end up wasting chakra and that won't help you in a battle."

Naak nodded. "Yes sensei."

"Remember to feel the lightning channel through your body, from the top of your head to your toes and back again. Then once you feel it, concentrate it in your hands but instead of cycling it back up your arms," he held out his hands once again and a strong chain of lightning danced between his palms.

Kakashi cut off his chakra and felt someone on the edge of the training ground. Without looking up he said, "that's enough for today. If you practice at home be careful not to channel the lightning into the wiring of the house. You could start a fire or short something out."

"Yes sensei," Naak acknowledged. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Her teal dress flapped around her knees as she jogged away.

Kakashi turned his attention to the tree line where Chojuro waited. The swordsman stepped into the clearing and approached the Leaf ninja.

Kakashi didn't know what to expect. Between the hints from Orino and Mei's avoidance of the topic, he knew Chojuro and Mei had a history. The nature of that history was foggy to him although the tone Orino used made it seem less romantic and more problematic. Mei's maids had told him that Chojuro was being groomed as the next Mizukage. He was also the only official member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist left.

When Chojuro reached him they stood several paces apart, watching each other. The jonin had his sword strapped to his back and ear protectors in place. They briefly reminded Kakashi of Obito before he pushed the mental image away.

The swordsman abruptly spoke, "I'd like to thank you for returning the Executioner's Blade to the Mist."

Kakashi blinked. That had been years ago, during the war. After Naruto had reinforced his unit, Kakashi had sealed the sword away in a scroll. Uncertain of how the war would end, Kakashi summoned Pakkun and entrusted the scroll to him. He would have presented it to the Mizukage himself but at the time he'd doubted he'd survive the final conflict to do so.

In the days following the war he'd sent for his hounds and Pakkun reminded him of his burden. Kakashi had immediately given the scroll to a Mist ninja he trusted, a jonin who'd been under his command. "See that your Mizukage gets that," he'd told her. She hadn't asked questions but simply departed, likely guessing what the scroll contained. Since then Kakashi hadn't heard anything about it besides the Mist sending their thanks to the Hokage. Tsunade mentioned weeks later that many of the lost swords had been returned to the Mist as offerings of unity. Less than a year later, such gestures were forgotten as the villages began to squabble once more.

"It didn't belong to me or the Leaf," Kakashi shrugged. He wondered what the young jonin really wished to discuss.

Chojuro shifted and the situation almost became awkward. Then he spoke again, "I heard you wielded it well."

"That's a matter of opinion," Kakashi replied quickly. "I'm no swordsman."

Chojuro raised an eyebrow, an idea occurring to him. "That's not what I heard, and the source was reliable. Maybe you'll have to show me?"

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed but he said nothing. Chojuro bent down and opened a scroll on the ground. Choosing a seal toward the end, he removed two wooden practice blades. Kakashi's eyebrows rose. Chojuro rerolled the scroll and picked them up. He held one extended toward Kakashi, pommel out. Kakashi took it hesitantly, withdrawing as he did so.

Both men faced each other. Chojuro attacked but Kakashi turned the thrust aside, not foolish enough to think that this would be a real spar. The Mist swordsman simply wanted to test the Leaf ninja. Kakashi let him, allowing the scenario to play out. He figured Chojuro would come forward with it if given time.

They went through several footwork exercises and the classic attack and defense moves. Kakashi replied to them all appropriately. As Chojuro began increasing the skill level of each movement, Kakashi wondered what the young swordsman wanted to see.

The longer the exercise went on the more surprised Chojuro became. Kakashi wasn't just good he was admirable. He'd even thought of several alterations to defensive tactics that used his flexibility and other strengths to his advantage. Still, he was no match for the Mizukage-elect with a blade. After nearly an hour Kakashi yielded and the two men bowed solemnly.

Once they were no longer fighting, the tension in the air grew once more and the silence stretched on. Chojuro frowned and glared at the ground. Kakashi mutely handed the practice sword back and Chojuro stowed it. For a moment he looked as if he were about to leave again but Kakashi called him back. "What is it that you wanted to talk about Chojuro?"

The swordsman stopped and looked Kakashi in the eye. The pressure that had been building just beneath the surface suddenly broke. "I need your word that you'll never hurt her."

Kakashi was taken aback by this sudden demand. There was no doubt who Chojuro meant by "her". The last Hatake's eyebrows drew together into a scowl. He had to handle this carefully. "What makes you think I'd hurt my wife?"

Chojuro shuddered a bit as if he'd been dunked in frigid water. "You have no reason _not_ to! She is nothing to you but an agreement on paper!" He took a breath and calmed his voice. His words still shot out like cracking ice. "There are people who care about Lady Mei, who would die for her. For her to be married to _you_?" His rage made him flounder a bit but the blue haired man reined it in. "I can't stand how close you are, you could do anything to her and I wouldn't be able to stop you. So you have to promise me that you won't."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. He kept his voice neutral. "What good is my word to you?"

Chojuro paused, contemplating. When he had first arrived at the training ground he'd figured he'd intimidate Kakashi into compliance, either with words or with his sword. However, once he was actually there his confidence failed him. Kakashi seemed as collected with Chojuro as he'd been with the young genin who'd left over an hour ago. Despite Chojuro having a clear advantage during the duel, Kakashi hadn't seemed concerned in the least. The Mist jonin puffed out his chest. "You seem to be a man of honor. I'd like your word."

Kakashi held back a sigh. He was sick of being tested, of being insulted, complimented, and then insulted again. Still, his voice remained calm if a little irritated. "What makes my 'word' any different than the agreement our villages made on paper? Or my vow I made to the Mizukage herself when I arrived?"

"It makes a difference to me," Chojuro huffed. "If you cared about her then you'd know-"

Kakashi cut him off, throwing caution to the wind. Chojuro kept going on about feelings so it was about time the Copy Ninja shared some of his own. "Let me tell you what makes a difference to me," Kakashi said, letting his anger show through for the first time. Chojuro took a step back. "The fact that, despite my student's _word_ , myself and my fellow Leaf ninja are being scattered across the lands to keep the peace. Because Naruto's word wasn't good enough he is confined to his home village, one of my students is in the Hidden Stone against her will, and the other is in prison. Meanwhile I am here at the mercy of any Mist ninja who walks by and decides that I'm a liar when I say, 'I will remain beside Terumi Mei until one of us passes on'. So tell me exactly what good _my word_ is to you Chojuro? You do not know me except maybe through rumor."

As if to remind the swordsman of what those rumors included, Chojuro suddenly felt his blue hair stand on end. An energy in the air buzzed but no lightning materialized. The swordsman desperately wanted to speak, to answer the man's challenge, but he couldn't force his mouth open.

When Chojuro didn't answer, Kakashi mentally wished he could recant. He hadn't realized that the young man's bravado was so weak. He frowned behind his mask. "You don't know me but I think that's something we could possibly work on." Chojuro began to breathe again. Kakashi withdrew a scroll of his own and removed his old ANBU sword from it.

Chojuro blinked at the sudden change in attitude. But when he saw Kakashi's sword, a half grin appeared on his face. He itched to bring out the Executioner's Blade just to see what the Hatake could do with it. However, he withheld the urge, for now. The Mist swordsman knelt as well, pulling out his scroll of swords once more. He removed his own standard blade and the two men stood together.

Kakashi spun the blade in his hand, reacquainting himself with the familiar weight. The two faced off once again.

000000

Two weeks later Orino and Kakashi raced through their usual running route. The Mist ninja spoke up, teasing. "Kakashi, when I said that you should spar with the Mizukage, I meant Lady Mei, not the Mizukage-elect."

Kakashi smiled. "Feeling jealous Orino? I didn't realize you were the type." Orino knew better than to fall for the bait so Kakashi continued, "Chojuro and I are getting better acquainted. Besides that, my swordsmanship had gotten rusty over the years. It's good practice."

Orino rolled his eyes, doubting that any of the Hatake's skills were ever truly rusty. "Somehow I doubt it." They ducked a stray shuriken as they rounded a bend and kept running. "Looks like it's going to rain tonight."

Kakashi perked up and glanced at the sky. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's about this time of year that we get nightly thunderstorms. Some of them can be quite spectacular."

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. He had a moment of indecision before he spoke again, "Orino, would you mind helping me with an experiment tonight?"

Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What kind of experiment?"

"The lightning kind," Kakashi said with glee. Orino felt ill. "Of course if you aren't there then you may have to explain to Mei why I'm standing on top of Mizukage Tower in the middle of the night, alone, during a storm."

Orino groaned.

000000

That night there was indeed a thunderstorm. The Mizukage Tower had lightning rods of course, all of the buildings did, but lightning was still a real danger in a country that was often shrouded in rain. When Kakashi began unrolling a hip-high scroll covered in a sealing formula, Orino may have panicked a little.

"Kakashi what is that?" Orino cried, pointing at the sunburst of markings stretching out to the edges of the scroll. The jonin was only average in sealing which basically meant he knew enough to make a decent storage scroll. Something this complex, likely invented by the Leaf ninja himself, was far beyond him.

Kakashi shrugged casually as the rain pelted them. "Storage scroll."

"Storage for wha-" Orino was cut off by a flash of nearby lightning and an almost simultaneous bellow of thunder. His eyes grew wide as he turned to look at the weeping sky. _He's insane._ "Kakashi, you cannot seal lightning into a scroll!"

Kakashi turned to look at his friend. His silver hair was hanging down, heavy with precipitation. "Why not?" He asked the question innocently, enjoying Orino's distraught expression.

Orino waved his arms. "Because you can't! Lightning is a natural force. It can't be contained like that!"

"We can seal tailed beasts but not lightning?"

Orino had nothing to respond to that. His mouth hung ajar.

"We'll see then," Kakashi said. He looked up at the sky. "You might want to step back."

"Kakashi-" Orino began but Kakashi had lifted his right hand high above his head and placed the other on the scroll.

As if he'd summoned it down from the sky, lightning struck down to relieve the difference in charge that Kakashi had created. The bolt connected with the chakra on Kakashi's fingertips and traveled down through his arm. The seal glowed brilliantly for a moment and then the scroll exploded, sending Kakashi flying back.

Orino didn't fare much better, he was pushed back against a wall of concrete that protected the vent shaft. The Mist ninja sat up and squinted through the downpour. The scroll was in tatters but the building itself looked undamaged. Orino sprinted to Kakashi, who was slowly sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Orino cried as he knelt next to his charge. Kakashi's right hand looked normal but his left hand, the one closest to the scroll, was blackened. Orino's eyes widened until he saw Kakashi flex his singed fingers. He let out a breath of relief.

"Need to make a few adjustments," Kakashi muttered.

Orino's eyes popped. "Adjustments?! You're going to try that again?"

Kakashi looked at Orino as if the man were crazy. "The containment phase nearly worked the _first time_. Of course I'm going to try again. Although releasing and channeling the lightning after it's been stored will be the tricky part. But I know it's not a waste of time now." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"You're insane," Orino said aloud.

"I prefer 'persistent genius with copious amounts of free time'," Kakashi replied.

"Does Mei know you're doing this?"

Kakashi grimaced. _As if I need_ her _permission to do something._ Instead he slid his cheerful demeanor back into place. He knew when he had the winning cards. "You'll never get a word in. She's too busy with the trade agreements."

Orino opened his mouth to retort but then closed it again. Kakashi was completely right and the smug Hatake knew it. She didn't have time for Orino's tattle tales.

Kakashi pushed himself up to stand but he did so too quickly. He immediately sat back down until the lightness in his head faded. He didn't even care that he was sitting in a puddle. The downpour had long since soaked them to the skin.

"Kakashi?"

The Leaf ninja waved him off. However, Kakashi had waved with the blackened hand which made the gesture seem morbid at worst, terrifying at best. "I'm fine, it's just a lot of energy to handle. It's both alarming and inspiring. Have you ever been struck by lightning?"

Orino shook his head. He glanced up fearfully as if just talking about it would bring a bolt down on him.

"It's like every nerve is pushed at once but you can't move a muscle. You're both extremely powerful and equally powerless. Then afterwards, every part of you aches, parts you don't remember having ever felt before."

"And you're going to do it again?" Orino asked, now noticing the fatigue in Kakashi's eyes.

"If it rains," Kakashi confirmed. He stood up again and his head was clear. Kakashi rolled his shoulders. His muscles felt as if they were on fire. He was going to be sore tomorrow. "Or maybe the next day."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1.** I know, I know Mei isn't in this chapter at all. But as I mentioned, she's super busy being an awesome Mizukage. If it makes you feel any better, the next chapter is heavily in Mei's point of view.

 **2.** As always, thank you to DimiGex and my gracious benefactor for betaing this story for me. All mistakes are mine, not theirs.

 **3.** Thank you to everyone for reviewing, commenting, favoriting, following, and reading. I get so excited to hear from you! And...I keep forgetting to reply to my guest comments in my author's notes but I remembered today! If you have an account I typically reply through the site messaging system.

You guys are so sweet. One of you in particular suggested that Meikashi (am I still the only one who says it that way?) is becoming a popular pairing because of this story. I doubt that that's true, I'm sure it's a handfull of things causing the swing. There's probably some talented person on DeviantArt that's converting more people than my little story.

As far as Sasuke and Naruto ALLOWING Sakura to be married off. Sakura made her choice just like Kakashi did. It's not like Kakashi's an adult and she isn't, she can make up her own mind. They both decided that peace was more important.

And yes, it's totally insensitive of Mei to talk about Sasuke like that. And yes again, chidori wouldn't be good to teach. But what better way for me to show you guys how little Mei knows her husband or his technique? They have a long road ahead of them.

The maids are loyal civilians. I try to sneak them in whenever I can because they're just so much fun.

 **4.** Holy buckets I have not plugged Uneasy Lies the Head by Hiiraeth yet? Seriously? I must have plugged that story in The Conglomeration about fourteen times. Go! Now! Read it! It's a Kakashi as Hokage story. I just love those but when I think about writing one myself I just end up thinking about Uneasy Lies the Head instead. [sigh] Oh Kakashi, when will you ever learn that you need to let your friends help you sometimes?

 **5.** I believe that's everything. Have a good day everyone! Let me know what you think of the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Lady Mizukage and Lord Hatake sat down to supper together. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Mei tore into her meal. He cleared his throat but she appeared to not notice as she shifted papers before her. They rested on the table as she continued to chew.

"Going for a new record?" Kakashi asked in a cheerful voice.

Mei paused in her reading but not in eating. She glanced up at her husband. They locked eyes and she considered his question thoughtfully before realizing that he was joking. She swallowed. "I have to hurry, I still have a lot to get done tonight."

"Another late night then," Kakashi asked rhetorically. He did miss their evening reading but it had left him more time for sealing experiments. The nightly thunderstorms had rolled in just as Orino had said.

Mei nodded, already looking back down at her personnel lists.

"Any way I can help?" Kakashi asked.

Mei shook her head. She swallowed again, "I can't use you as a ninja so, no." Mei continued to read without looking up. She didn't see the look on Kakashi's face.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, his pride only singed.

Mei took a drink from her cup and cleared her throat. "No good, I've already considered it. You're a Leaf ninja. It would reflect poorly on the Mist if I used you in such a capacity."

 _Used you_ , rang in his ears. Kakashi frowned behind his mask. "Mei, who's in charge of me?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing over cold eyes. He knew he was going to dislike her answer before she opened her mouth.

"Orino typically," Mei answered immediately. She turned a page.

Kakashi bristled. "No," he said it slowly to mask his anger, "I mean can you just, send me out on missions?"

Mei shrugged. Absentmindedly she replied, "I suppose I could." She was finished with her meal and trying to wrap things up. She had to get back to her office. The schedule had to be reworked. She'd forgotten to grab the list of those who were returning from missions within the next week. Names floated through Mei's head. She mentally sorted through who got seasick, who was out on other missions, and who was on family leave. Kakashi's voice stopped her.

"Mei, I am not one of your ninja." There was no masking his vehemence now. "You cannot simply tell me what to do."

Mei blinked tired eyes at her husband. She didn't know what he meant, or why he was so upset. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "Kakashi, I don't have time to talk about this right now."

Kakashi's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Good, because there's nothing to discuss. You are not a Hokage, I don't have to follow your orders."

"No," Mei agreed absentmindedly, "you don't. What gave you that idea?" Mei had gathered the last of her papers.

Kakashi stared after the Mizukage, utterly helpless. He was angry but also befuddled. Where was his place here? He felt constantly tethered with no way of knowing how long his leash extended. Would Orino pull him up short one day and tell him, no you can't go there? You can't do this or that? No one had been in charge of Hatake Kakashi, besides his military superiors, since he was five. It chafed on him how his free time was questioned. A logical part of his brain reminded him that Mei was under a lot of pressure and likely was sleep deprived. The thought made him feel guilty so he pushed it aside. Anger fueled his hasty exit from the dining room. He took off in search of a more coherent answer.

Kakashi knocked on Orino's door. It was a level below his and Mei's rooms. The guards' rooms were smaller but Kakashi still would have preferred one to the room he'd been assigned. He scowled at the thought. A moment later Orino opened the door. His blue eyes fell a bit at seeing Kakashi.

Before the Leaf ninja could speak, Orino sighed. He continued an old argument as if they'd just been discussing it, "if we go lightning hunting could we at least do it in a training field? I really don't think it's very safe."

Kakashi cut off the rest of Orino's protestations. "I'm not here about that."

Orino stopped, mouth open and waiting to say words that were no longer needed. "Oh." He took in Kakashi's expression. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi pinched his nose. "I just need to know something."

Orino opened his door wider and invited Kakashi inside. Kakashi sat on the bed without a prompt. Orino sat down backward in his desk chair, his arms crossed over the backrest. The Mist jonin listened as Kakashi recounted the disjointed conversation he and the Mizukage had just had.

Orino's eyes got wide and then narrowed as the brief story was concluded. He waited in silence, letting Kakashi ask his question. Orino thought of Kakashi as a friend and hoped that the Leaf transplant felt the same about him. It warmed Orino's heart that Kakashi had come to him instead of the guard having to hunt his charge down.

When Kakashi let the weight of the world get the better of him, Orino had the unhappy duty of tracking down the Lord Hatake and making sure he hadn't left the village. Typically he did this anyway just to make sure Kakashi was okay. Gone were the days where Orino tailed the Leaf ninja. The council could try to assign someone else if they wanted, Mei would just veto the decision.

Abruptly Kakashi said, "I should go." He stood up to leave.

Orino stood up too. Without a second though he said, "run?"

Kakashi looked back at him with a blank expression honed from years of experience. "Sure. It's storming out though." After months of living in the Mist, it hadn't escaped Kakashi that Orino flinched at every lightning flash.

Orino shook his head and accused, "what? Afraid of a little water?"

A fresh smirk was hidden behind a mask. Kakashi kept the feeling out of his voice. "Just wanted to warn you."

The two got their cloaks and headed outside into the torrential rain. As they began their usual circuit, Kakashi broke the silence. "How far does my leash go?"

Orino withheld his reactive response of, _what do you mean?!_ Kakashi wouldn't have asked if it wasn't something that was bothering him. Orino thought it through. There were different levels to what his friend was asking, none of which, Orino was relieved to realize, that he had to hide from the Copy Ninja. "The council is who you have to worry about the most. Lady Mei trusts you, at least on a certain level, to keep your word. However, they don't know you like we do. I'm pretty sure she had me assigned to you just to shut them up."

Kakashi nodded. These kinds of politicians he was familiar with.

"She would probably give you full reign of the countryside if they weren't breathing down her neck about it," Orino continued.

Kakashi nodded again. He was aware, from both direct and indirect sources, that Mei was also not happy with their arrangement.

"You should ask the Lady Mizukage," Orino continued loyally, "but I'm sure she didn't mean it how she said. She's pretty tired these days."

Kakashi sighed. Between the run and talking with Orino, his anger had abated. This whole village grated on his nerves at times. It was like he was walking a line blindfolded. Everyone saw where he could misstep except for him. In the Leaf, Kakashi had always known where he stood. Among his classmates, teammates, fellow jonin, it hadn't mattered, he'd had a place. Whether he was put somewhere or he clawed his way in, Hatake Kakashi knew where he belonged.

Finally Kakashi said, "I'll try."

Orino barely heard him over the rain splashing in the puddles around them. The silence had stretched for so long that the redhead was unsure if Kakashi was replying to him or to something he was working over in his mind. The Mist ninja nodded and they continued in silence, the run dimming both of their concerns for now.

000000

At long last the morning came where Mei and Kakashi had time to go for a walk to the library. Mei had been working nonstop due to a new trade agreement being made between the islands in the Land of Water. Indirectly the agreement affected the economy in the village. Directly the situation affected her forces. Her ninja were in charge of security, both at the event itself and for each delegate as they traveled. It was a lot to take on but she'd gotten through it. The delegates had all gone home and everything was back to normal.

Kakashi had suggested that Mei reward herself with a morning at the library _before_ she took on the normal work of the day. Mei had gladly accepted the idea. Kakashi kept her up to date on the different programs and additions at the library but she was excited to see things for herself.

They stepped in the double doors and the jonin librarians were on to them as quickly as if they were a new book shipment. "Lady Mizukage, it is an honor," Naoki said, bowing low.

Febe practically came skipping over from the side. "Good morning Kakashi," she called as she rounded the stacks. She caught sight of Mei and halted, eyes wide. She immediately went into a deep bow. "Lady Mizukage," she breathily stammered.

Mei arched an eyebrow and glanced at Kakashi as he smirked at the librarian. He caught Mei's eye and she mouthed, _Kakashi?_

Kakashi blinked in confusion until he realized what Mei meant. Febe had used Kakashi's given name. He leaned over and whispered, "Orino uses my name, can't my other friends too?"

Mei turned and looked at Febe who was coming out of her bow. Her glossy black hair fell back into place like a curtain of water. The jonin was almost a head shorter than Mei and watched her superior with nervous chocolate eyes. The Mizukage arched an eyebrow at the young kunoichi.

Naoki cleared his throat. "Febe, I was about to give Lady Mizukage a tour of our improvements so far."

"Oh yes of course," Febe said brightly. The two librarians proudly displayed their new additions and current work at the library. The tour went upstairs and even into the back room which Kakashi had never seen. The ramble didn't take long but Kakashi could tell that the librarians would have gone on all day if they'd been encouraged.

Kakashi only half-listened to the explanations. His eyes watched Mei the entire time, his curiosity growing with her silence. Despite her excitement at the idea of seeing the library earlier, Mei only seemed mildly interested and kept a cool distance once they'd arrived.

After the tour concluded, Kakashi followed Mei back to the Tower instead of staying at the library like he usually would. They got all the way to Mei's office before she acknowledged her husband.

"Did you need something?" She asked, sharp in a way that recalled the earliest days of their agreement.

He mentally recoiled but outside he simply frowned. "Mei, what's wrong?" When she didn't answer right away he continued, "you've been under a lot of stress lately. Do you need to take a longer break than just the morning? We could have lunch together."

"You let the librarians call you by your given name? It's so disrespectful," Mei accused without preamble, ignoring Kakashi's words.

 _Is that what she's mad about?_ Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed. "Orino calls me by my given name all the time," he thought about it for a moment. His mind quickly replayed their exchanges at the library. "And you never heard Naoki use my given name at all." He stood before her, letting the silence finish his explanation. He wouldn't humiliate her by saying it aloud.

Mei responded anyway, "from now on I don't want you going to the library without me."

Kakashi's eyes widened, then a cool anger took over his expression. "So I'm allowed to leave the village on my own, with your _permission_ of course, but I'm not allowed to return to the library?" At Mei's slow nod Kakashi added spitefully, "do you have to accompany me to the library all of the time or just when Febe is there?"

Mei sputtered for a moment but then rallied. "She is entirely too familiar with you for it to be normal. I told you when you came here, if you wanted to have a relationship outside of our marriage that you needed to be discreet."

Kakashi's anger fell away like ice from a glacier splashing into the sea. It only revealed hurt beneath. "I thought I told you that that would never happen. Febe is a friend, nothing more." He stopped himself, taking a breath. His face was suddenly shielded with indifference. The coldness of it made Mei's heart sink. "I know you have a lot of work to do. I'll get out of your way." Before anything more could be said, Kakashi exited the office.

000000

Hours later, Mei entered Kakashi's room after knocking but receiving no reply. He had been absent at dinner for the first time since she'd insisted they share the meal. Orino had offered to go find him but after the fight they'd had, Mei had declined. Maybe he'd just needed some space? By the end of the meal, which ended prematurely due to Mei's loss of appetite, Mei wanted to apologize or at least talk things out. She'd been foolish, she knew. She'd judged her husband, her friend, after seeing him interact with another woman for a space of less than five minutes. _When did I become so jealous?_

Mei swung the door open and didn't see anything unusual at first. She did feel an uncomfortably cold breeze in the room however. She glanced at the windows to see the heavy winter drapes moving lazily. Mei frowned, wondering why Kakashi would have a window open. When she stepped toward the window, she saw him. Kakashi was prone on the floor in front of the window. He was completely still.

"Kakashi?" Mei breathed before rushing over to his body. Something in her stomach had dropped out. A senbon needle stuck out of his shoulder at an odd angle, as if he'd tried to dodge it. "Kakashi!" She said again, desperate for a response.

Mei reached for her husband's pale neck to feel for a pulse. Despite her own erratic heartbeat pounding through her veins she managed to feel something of his. She grabbed his shoulders to turn him onto his side so she could get a better look at him. He didn't even flinch. Shoving away her panic at the chill of Kakashi's skin, Mei tried to cry out but couldn't make a sound. She swallowed away her dread and, after a moment, managed a strangled call.

Sora came sprinting into the room within seconds, followed by two more guards. Orino wasn't long after them and easily pushed them aside to get to the couple.

"Is he still alive?" Orino burst out as he knelt with his Mizukage. His blue eyes were wide with the same panic Mei herself felt. He reached for the needle but Mei grasped his hand, face pale.

"It's poisoned," she warned, horror creeping into her veins. She realized it was true just as she said it. Her chest felt weighed down by the implications. Mei had obtained immunity to most poisons in the Mist, having used many of their concoctions during the war. This attack had been specifically for a foreigner, her husband.

Sora stepped over to the window, examining the broken glass without touching it. He turned to his companions. "Sho, I want your best guess at a trajectory based on where Lord Hatake was standing when struck. Give me some possible angles, we need to try to narrow down which building this came from."

Sho strode forward, examining where Lord Hatake had fallen and then standing where the Leaf ninja had presumably been, noting where the needle lay in the man's shoulder. He pulled out an instrument and began taking measurements. The other guard reappeared with a medic kunoichi.

The woman had no time for nonsense and practically pushed Orino out of her way. She barely showed any restraint when she asked, "if the Lady Mizukage would please move?"

Even as Mei shifted away, the medic pulled a swab out of her bag and used it to grasp the needle. Putting her other hand on Kakashi's shoulder, chakra glowed around the area as she jerked the needle out. Mei's heart sank, not even that amount of jostling had drawn a reaction from her comatose husband. Kakashi was normally rather still but even then there was a life to his limbs, as if he were constantly ready to move. Now he lay too still, his face too pale. Mei's heart felt as if it were in a vice.

The medic quickly deposited needle and swab together into another bag, still healing with her other hand. Returning her right hand to her patient, she began her examination in earnest.

Orino frowned. "Don't you need to make an antidote?"

The medic shook her head, neither angry nor annoyed, just focused. "If Lord Hatake had needed an antidote this minute he'd be dead already."

"What do you mean?" Mei asked, her voice terse.

Sora answered as he came away from the window. "Whatever poison this is, it dropped Lord Hatake where he stood even when it hit him in a non-vital area. Otherwise he would have alerted someone to the attack." After a pause Sora clarified, "he should be dead."

The medic nodded. "Since he isn't, that can only mean that he has at least a partial immunity to whatever this is, or perhaps an outdated one?" She glanced at the guard captain.

"Lord Hatake was in Leaf ANBU isn't that correct Lady Mizukage?"

Mei nodded. _Someone knew where Kakashi's room was but didn't know that he'd been in ANBU? It couldn't have been any of the guards then._

"The point," the medic continued, "is that antidotes take time to make and Lord Hatake already seems to possess at least part of one. What's important now is to make sure he holds out until he either beats it himself or we can make a fresh antidote, whichever comes first." She turned to Sora, "someone go and find Hoshi. Tell him to meet me in intensive care."

Sora signed something out the window to do as she said and then withdrew, keeping guard over the four figures on the floor.

The medic cleared her throat and motioned for her companions to rise. "We should move him to the hospital. He needs fluid. How long has he been like this?" She glanced around but no one could tell her.

"He missed dinner," Mei replied softly. "But that isn't entirely unusual. I didn't go looking for him until after," she trailed off guiltily. Despite what Mei said, it _was_ unusual for Kakashi to miss their shared evening meal. However after what happened that morning Mei had disregarded the irregularity.

Orino looked away, ashamed that he, too, had not shown more concern at the time. "He was probably at the library. I'll get more answers there." He took off without a word. Mei couldn't bring herself to stop him. She wasn't sure where Kakashi had gone after their fight but she was certain it wasn't the library.

Meanwhile, Sora, the medic, and two other guards helped carry Kakashi to the hospital. Mei ghosted behind in their wake. Just looking at Kakashi's pale body made her feel ill. He looked so helpless, like a tree struggling to stay rooted during a flood, bending and yielding to the forces pushing and pulling all around him. He just had to hold on until the water receded. _Hold on Kakashi,_ Mei thought.

000000

The nurses, to their credit, didn't show an ounce of surprise when the Mizukage, her guards, and her unconscious husband swept into the intensive care ward. Miki led the way, barking instructions even as she continued to work on Kakashi. The guards deposited the Leaf jonin on a gurney and Miki wheeled him through some doors. Five medical ninja dropped their half-finished paperwork and converged on Kakashi's still form. After a moment of indecision, Mei followed them through the doors, daring anyone with a look to tell her she couldn't.

When they entered an unoccupied room, Mei stood quietly in a corner as they worked. The battle hardened kunoichi thought she would be fine, could handle anything she would see behind closed doors. She wasn't. Without ceremony, the nurses stripped her husband of his clothes to search for additional wounds, and then redressed him in a hospital robe. Meanwhile others hooked him up with tubes and monitors even as a house has pipes and wires running into it.

The utter helplessness ate at her like a wolf gnawing at her stomach. Kakashi was powerless. All of his strength, all of his pride and yet there he was, wrapped in a gown and lying on a bed as still as death. Mei was also helpless. All of her power, both political and personal, could do nothing for her husband, her friend. She could only watch while others took care of him.

Those people didn't know him, didn't care for him as she did. He was another patient, a high profile one, but that hardly changed how they treated him. They would care for him with the same respect as they did anyone else. It was their job to keep that distance, to work hard and heal him but not become attached. Mei would do anything to help but there was nothing she could do but stand there.

Mei wanted to scream his name until he opened his eyes and looked at her. She wanted to slide down the wall and burst into sobs while she hugged her knees. She wanted her throat to stop hurting and her eyes to stop pricking as she watched her husband's slow heartbeat on the monitor. Instead she took a deep breath and stood tall, waiting for as long as it took.

Eventually the medics finished their work. Several of them departed and Miki stepped over to the waiting Mizukage. "Hoshi is in the lab working on the antidote. He's the best we have, an old friend of mine." It occurred to Mei that this was the most uplifting reassurance she would get from the stern kunoichi. "In the meantime we can only wait. Lord Hatake is doing as well as he can be."

"Can I stay?" Mei asked, her green eyes looked down at the short kunoichi.

Miki's eyebrows furrowed. "It's a bit late to be asking permission, isn't it Lady Mizukage?" The woman exited, leaving Mei and Kakashi alone.

Mei stepped up to look down on her husband's still face. She reached out and took his hand, it felt cool compared to her own but it was still warmer than when she'd first found him. She wasn't sure if he had been cold from the broken window or from the poison, maybe it was a bit of both.

Mei ripped her eyes away from Kakashi and scanned their surroundings. The room was white and spotless, with a shelf and wardrobe on the far side built right into the wall. A small table stood next to the bed and beside that, a chair. Mei grasped the chair and pulled it over so she could sit by the bed.

Orino came in after a hurried knock. Mei looked up at him. They locked eyes and an understanding passed between them. Orino, although he had grown fond of Kakashi over the months, had been unsure if Mei had any regard for her husband at all. He knew that they spent time together but he'd thought she treated Kakashi the way she treated most other people, with respect and kindness but at arm's length. Orino looked down at Mei's hand holding Kakashi's and knew he'd been wrong.

Mei did not withdraw her hand from her husband's in embarrassment. Her eyes remained on the guard's face until he looked back at her.

"I want this hospital covered."

"Yes Lady Mei," Orino said immediately.

"I know Sora's team is busy with the investigation but I want whoever's next on rotation watching this hospital. Nothing gets in here without their eyes on it." Mei turned and looked back at her husband. "This will be in addition to my usual guard detail, I'll be staying here."

Orino's eyes widened but Mei didn't see it. "Of course Lady Mizukage." He paused and then reached into his pocket and withdrew a book. He set the orange volume down on the bedside table.

Mei looked at the loud covered book and then questioningly up at Orino.

"It's Kakashi's, his favorite I think. I see him reading it all the time. I- I picked it up when I went back to see how things were coming in his room. There's nothing new." The jonin trailed off awkwardly. His blue eyes shifted around the room, unable to settle. Then he said, "I thought it might help." He withdrew quickly without another word.

Mei reached over with her free hand and picked the book up. "What is this?" Mei whispered to herself as she read the title. She and Kakashi had discussed many different books but he'd never mentioned this one.

Mei gave Kakashi's hand a squeeze before releasing it so that she could hold the book properly. "I suppose it's my turn to read to you," Mei spoke into the quiet room. She turned to the first page and began to read aloud. As she did so, Mei felt Kakashi's guards slide into place around the hospital, just within her range of awareness.

As Mei went from page to page she felt herself getting sucked into the story. She almost forgot where she was, why she was reading aloud. It was such a pleasure to read something that wasn't a form or meeting minutes. Even though her eyes began to ache she kept going. The pain was barely a pinprick compared to how she'd felt from the moment she'd seen Kakashi lying on the ground.

When Mei got to chapter two she stopped abruptly, her breath catching in her throat. She stared at the page, silently reading ahead without realizing it. She muttered, "this couldn't possibly be," she flipped to the next page and her eyes popped. She lowered the book and stared at her unconscious husband, then back at the page, then back at Kakashi. An odd expression stole over her face. Her eyebrows fell into an awkward furrow and her mouth dropped open. "Kakashi!" She whispered at him, scandalized, as if he could hear her.

Mei studied his face, still in shock. She was trying to equate the calm, reserved jonin of the Leaf with his apparent favorite book. There was no doubt he'd read it since Orino had seen him doing it often enough to notice it was the same book. Besides that, the volume was clean but worn. It was not browning at the edges like library books that see heavy wear but a personal book that's used often but cared for.

When Mei had agreed to be married, she'd expected certain things to happen. She'd supposed that her husband would express interest in having intercourse, either with her or discreetly with others. Kakashi hadn't said a word about the matter so Mei was forced to bring it up. When confronted, her husband had conveyed, in no uncertain terms, that knowing someone that way besides his wife would have been a willful breach of their agreement and that he had no intention of doing so. Mei waited for the ultimatum that never came. He remained silent after that, making no suggestions or demands of her. Eventually Mei dismissed him, left alone with her thoughts.

She'd considered many possibilities. It could have been a hundred things: maybe Kakashi wasn't interested in sex at all, in women in general, in Mist kunoichi, or in her specifically. She didn't ask because it didn't matter to her. As long as he didn't try to force himself on her, in which case she'd be forced to break his legs, they were in agreement.

Mei flinched in remembrance of how she must have hurt Kakashi with her accusation that morning. Then she remembered their trip to visit the Water Lord. He'd defended her and their choice to grow their family, or not. She hung her head in shame.

They should have discussed it, she realized. Mei had no idea if Kakashi wanted children, or even what he wanted out of a marriage. She ought to have made it a point to find out what he wanted and shared what she wanted. Talking about books was fine as acquaintances but they were married; they were going to be together until one of them died. Being ninja, that could be sooner rather than later but still, groundwork had to be laid. They must, at some point, come to understandings about big issues. They'd purposely been treading water on the surface of their relationship when they should have been diving deeper.

Mei looked at Kakashi's face and checked his monitors. "We're going to have a long talk when you wake up," Mei promised, trying to smile. She glanced down at the book in her lap. "Starting with this book of yours."

The Mizukage picked said book up and found her place easily enough. She glanced around the room, as if to make sure they were still alone. Then she continued reading aloud from where she'd left off.

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. Well there's a tiny cliffhanger for you.

2\. Here's an early morning update for The You of Yesterday. Their stories make me cry (in a good way).

3\. I've been meaning to mention this for awhile but it never seems like the correct time. I would like to talk about why I have labeled this story as Teen. I mostly did that to indicate that this is a romance story without lemons, sex, intercourse, however you want to say it. If you've read my other stories you probably know that that's how I operate. However, I would like to warn you all that later in the story there are going to be serious themes discussed besides the ones that have already come up. I hesitate to mark this story as Mature though because everything that I would consider to be borderline Mature content is very brief or it's simply alluded to. Many authors have different interpretations for the site's guidelines of "minor coarse language" or "some violence". The point is that I don't believe anything I put in this story will be something a 13 year-old or above hasn't seen or heard about before. However, I am going to give you a heads up, right now, about things that will be mentioned in future chapters. The list includes but is not limited to: violence (of the kind you've already seen/read in Naruto), rape, depression, character death, and suggestive adult themes without being explicit. Like I said, for the most part when these things come up they will be BRIEF mentions or simply be ALLUDED to. I don't think, with the future scenes I've written ahead on so far, I cross into the Mature category so I'm going to keep this story marked as Teen. For the most part I'd say this story is pretty light-hearted, like my other stories. I just wanted to give you all a heads up before we get too deep into this. Can you believe that, to me, this chapter marks the end of the beginning of this story?

If anyone has any questions feel free to PM me about it.

4\. Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, favoriters, and readers! You guys make me so very happy. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

5\. Thank you to my betas, DimiGex and my gracious benefactor (who is not a member of this site)!

6\. Have a good week everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Just so you know, last time I updated, the notification e-mails didn't get sent because the site was glitching a bit. There's a chance you've missed an update so if you don't remember reading Chapter 9, you might want to go check that out.

 **Chapter 10**

After a handful of agonizing days the antidote was finished. Between the healing sessions and rest, Kakashi looked healthier than when he'd first been found. Despite this, he had yet to awaken.

Mei had finished Make Out Paradise and Make Out Violence during her vigil. She had started Make Out Tactics when something in the rhythm of the hospital room changed. Mei looked over the book and saw Kakashi's head shift a bit on his pillow. She belatedly realized that the change she'd felt was the monitor's monotonous beeping. The rhythm of Kakashi's resting heart rate had been so consistent for so long that Mei actually noticed when it picked up. Her husband was either having a dream or waking up. Mei's eyes widened. She felt nerves and excitement clogging her veins. She placed the book on the bedside table and stood up.

"Kakashi?" Mei whispered. She reached out and put her hand on his cheek. His eyelids fluttered.

Mei wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she thought she felt him lean into her touch before pulling his head away. She withdrew her hand, suddenly embarrassed. Kakashi's eyes opened revealing dark, knowing orbs. Mei burst into a grin as her husband blinked, his eyes roving over the room before settling on her once more.

"How do you feel?" Mei asked. Her heart was compressed inside her chest. The kunoichi was feeling anxious now that her husband was awake but not responding. Brain damage was one of the medics' top concerns.

"I've been better," Kakashi replied, his voice scratchy. His half lidded eyes blinked slowly. He brought his hand up to touch his other shoulder; he felt the bandage there. "I was poisoned?"

Mei nodded, the pain in her chest easing a bit. "Good, you remember."

Miki burst in at that moment. Mei stepped aside to give her right of way. "Lord Hatake, how do you feel?"

"Fine," Kakashi replied immediately. Kakashi made movements to sit up to show her just how fine he was but he quickly changed his mind and settled back into the mattress.

Miki grunted, chakra glowing on her hands as she held them over Kakashi's chest. "I hope you told your wife something more encouraging than 'fine'; she's been staying here every day worried sick about you."

Mei's face turned beat red and Kakashi glanced up at her. "You were late for dinner," Mei blurted. She was immediately mortified that she'd used that as some sort of explanation.

"I'm sorry I was late." Kakashi gave her a curious look.

Mei would not meet his eye. Struggling for something to lay her eyes on, Mei glanced down at the bedside table. Surprise was added to her emotional payload. Make Out Tactics had vanished.

Mei's eyebrows furrowed as her eyes flicked around the table and then the nearby floor. She felt someone looking at her and glanced back to the bed. Kakashi watched her with amusement in his tired eyes. Her cheeks burned. She didn't even know what she was embarrassed about. It was _his_ book!

Mei took a few breaths to calm herself. Kakashi had been awake for less than five minutes and he was already driving her crazy. Then Miki spoke to them both and Mei gave her her full attention. Miki ended her observations with, "I've read your file Lord Hatake."

Mei interrupted the medic in her surprise. "You read the whole thing?"

Miki smiled tiredly. "Luckily for me, Princess Tsunade included a summary." She turned stern eyes on Kakashi. "It included several mentions of the patient's habit of leaving the hospital before being discharged. Lord Hatake can rest just as well at home as here. I don't have time to keep an eye on him to make sure he does as he's told. It would be easier to send a medic up to the tower once a day." Miki concluded with, "he can leave here whenever he chooses."

"Now," Kakashi replied instantly, successfully sitting up this time. He took a few moments to breathe and Mei eyed his hospital robe.

As if reading her thoughts Miki commented, "he may need some help getting dressed. I'll leave that business to you, Lady Mizukage."

Miki turned to go but Mei called her back. "Wouldn't it be better if one of the nurses did it?" Mei said without thinking. "I mean," Miki gave her a confused look, "they're professionals." Mei trailed off lamely.

"I'm sure my wife is just concerned that I'm taking things too fast," Kakashi said smoothly. "We'll manage, thank you."

Miki smiled thinly and nodded, shutting the door behind her.

"It's alright Mei, I'll handle it," Kakashi reassured her quickly. He stretched methodically and then he stood up to free his range of motion. Every so often he'd exhale in a pained whoosh but besides that he showed no discomfort.

After he finished stretching he sat down on the bed once again. His face was pale. "Are you alright?" Mei asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Just a little fatigued from lying still so long."

Mei's heart ached with sympathy. "You aren't the only one who's ever been hospitalized Kakashi, take your time."

Kakashi nodded and after a few breaths he stood again. Mei turned around to give him privacy as he grabbed his clothes from the wardrobe. After a few moments of rustling cloth Mei heard the creak of the hospital bed then nothing but Kakashi's labored breathing.

"Kakashi are you alright?" Mei asked. She waited but didn't hear a response. She turned her head to peek behind her.

Kakashi sat on the bed with his eyes closed. Sweat had broken out on his forehead. His pants, undershirt, and attached mask were in place. The skin-tight sleeveless shirt left little to the imagination. His arms were bare and his ANBU tattoo stood out red against his pale shoulder.

Mei had a hard time swallowing for a bit. For so many years that symbol had been a source of fear for herself and her comrades. However, seeing it now on Kakashi's shoulder filled her with a sense of relief. Kakashi's service in ANBU was the reason he'd survived the attack. There was something else she felt as well, an unknown fluttery sensation in her stomach. Mei ignored the alien feeling and mastered herself. She stepped forward and grasped his long-sleeved shirt.

"Last one," she encouraged.

Kakashi nodded weakly without looking up. Mei helped him into the garment, first his arms and then Kakashi pulled it over his head, tousling his silver hair even more.

"Am I going to have to carry you home?" Mei teased, covering her concern.

Kakashi looked up at her and slowly stood. "No."

Mei put her hands on her hips, continuing to goad him. "Do you think I'm not strong enough?"

"I have no doubt you can handle the weight," Kakashi replied, "but I'd be awkward to carry. It would be uncomfortable for both of us."

Mei couldn't disagree. Kakashi was both taller and broader than she was. Still, before they left the hospital Mei had Kakashi's arm around her shoulders to help him along. "Look at us being affectionate in public," Mei joked.

"Unhuh," Kakashi breathed as he focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

Mei glanced up and saw Kakashi's face speckling with sweat. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied as they stepped out of the hospital. "Let's just hurry."

A winding route through the backstreets and a few rest stops later, the Mizukage and her husband were able to enter the Tower without being seen. The guards turned a blind eye to the struggling couple, not wanting to embarrass Lord Hatake with their offers to help. Mei wanted Kakashi to sit down for a moment but he insisted on simply getting to his room and being done.

"Almost there," Mei encouraged. She could see his bedroom door and her own further down the hall. "Almost," she cut herself off when Kakashi collapsed, falling into her. "Kakashi," Mei gasped, catching him and lowering his body to the ground so that he didn't hurt himself. She brushed his hair off of his damp forehead. Dark eyes fluttered open but they wouldn't focus. "Stubborn idiot. You said you were 'fine'" Mei grumbled. "You're supposed to be resting, not pushing yourself to the brink of your endurance."

Aggravated that he'd talked her out of carrying him before, Mei bent down and grasped Kakashi's hands, pulling them over her shoulder. Then she braced with her feet and bent her knees, lifting him off of the ground and shifting his weight onto her back as she straightened. She finished their marathon in seconds and awkwardly laid Kakashi down on his bed.

His only response was a soft exhale of breath.

After removing his sandals, Mei ordered her husband to, "relax." She turned to go but as she approached the door she couldn't make herself leave. It was as bad as when he'd first been poisoned. She couldn't bear to leave him alone when he was so vulnerable.

Assuming she was waiting for him to respond, Kakashi cracked his eyes open. He took a slow breath and said something but his words were mumbled and incoherent. He blinked a couple of times and made another attempt at a reply. "I'll try."

Mei's eyes softened. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "You should have let me carry you." She looked at his pale face guiltily. "I should have checked on you sooner. When you didn't come to dinner I thought it was because of our fight."

Kakashi's eyes were only half open but they were more alert than a moment before. He let out a huff of breath that Mei thought was meant to be a chuckle. In his faint voice he continued, "don't tell me you've only been sitting and reading to me out of guilt? I was thinking you were actually starting to tolerate me." Kakashi slipped his hand into a pocket and withdrew Make Out Tactics.

Mei took it from him, only a slight blush on her cheeks. The Mizukage was torn between exasperation and embarrassment. She struggled for something to say, an explanation, excuse, anything. Nothing came to her and she looked up feeling a fresh wave of guilt until she caught sight of Kakashi's slack face. Her husband had fallen asleep.

Mei decided that she'd ask him later about how he'd managed to snatch the book earlier. Emotionally drained and beyond caring whether it was proper or not, Mei got up and walked around to the other side of the bed. Then she laid herself down and fell asleep beside her spouse. Sleeping in a bed had never felt so good.

000000

The next few days Kakashi needed to rest. However, Mei couldn't bring herself to leave his side. Dangerously behind on her official work, Mei had her papers and scrolls sent for and set up camp in Kakashi's room.

"You never use this half of the room anyway," Mei argued as she signed off on another paper. She'd commandeered his writing desk, shifting his pile of unanswered letters to the top of his dresser.

Kakashi snorted from the bed. He propped himself up on an elbow to see what Mei was doing. "Just because you never see me over there doesn't mean I don't use it."

Mei examined one of the newer, unopened envelopes. "Kakashi, your students aren't going to attack the Mist thinking that we've killed you right? You haven't written them back in awhile."

Kakashi laid himself back down but Mei could practically hear his eyebrows raise in his voice. "You didn't tell them I was poisoned?"

Mei paused halfway through signing her name on a document. After a moment of hesitation, she finished her signature. "No," Mei sighed, hoping he wouldn't be upset. "By the time I thought of it, our staff had done all they could for you." She put her pen down. Mei was going to continue with her explanation but Kakashi began to speak.

"That's probably for the best," the Leaf ninja said slowly. "There's a chance they would have…overreacted."

Mei breathed out a sigh of relief. She had come to a similar conclusion. After he was brought to the hospital, the chances of Kakashi succumbing to the poison became minimal. Yet the idea still haunted her, _what if Kakashi had died and she'd denied his friends the chance to say goodbye?_ The Mizukage in her reared-up seconds later, _and what if he'd died and a war started?_

Kakashi continued, breaking into her thoughts. "Anyway, they're used to me being late. Although that reminds me."

Before Mei could ask what it reminded him of, Kakashi had summoned his hounds. Mei craned her neck to see them all on the other side of the bed.

Pakkun took one look at Kakashi and said, "what happened to you?"

Kakashi frowned. "I was poisoned, thank you. I thought you'd be worried but I guess-" He didn't get any further than that. Some members of the pack were more affectionate than others but the universal response was immediate.

"What?!"

"Are you okay?!"

The dogs piled onto the bed, effectively covering Kakashi. Their antics wiped Mei's mind clean of the dark thoughts that were lingering there. The kunoichi laughed and walked over to the group. "Is this your pity party?"

Only Kakashi's head was exposed but he still glared efficiently. "Is it so terrible for someone to care about my well-being who isn't my wife?"

"Don't be silly," Mei replied. "Orino was concerned for you."

Kakashi tried to look indignant but Bisuke was licking his face. Bull, who was covering both of Kakashi's legs, turned to give Mei a thankful look.

"Sometimes you need to let other people take care of you boss," Guruko said sagely. He nuzzled Kakashi's hand before licking it. Kakashi did his best to pat the hound even though Shiba was sitting on his arm.

Mei smirked and went back to sit down. Kakashi saw the look and scowled. "Pakkun, why don't you go bother my wife for a bit?"

Pakkun grunted in response but trotted over to Mei and hopped into her lap anyway. "So what are you working on here Lady Mizukage?"

Mei gave Pakkun a scratch behind the ears. "You can all call me Mei. And I'm signing off on the mission reports from last week. I was neglecting my work while Kakashi recovered."

Pakkun looked up at her with big brown eyes. "That's very sweet of you." He sniffed her hand expectantly and Mei gave him another scratch. The pug sighed contentedly.

"Traitor," Kakashi muttered. Even as he said it, his use of chakra and the warmth of his pack was beginning to make him drowsy.

"Pakkun," Mei whispered, glancing at her husband's drooping eyes, "could you all keep an eye on Kakashi while I work? I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere. I just," she sighed. "It was hard seeing him in the hospital. But I can't keep watching him every second."

Pakkun's eyes softened. "Sure, anything you say." He hopped off of her lap and then jumped back onto the bed. The hounds had rearranged themselves so that Kakashi was less covered and more surrounded by them. The weight of his pack kept the blankets tucked securely around him.

As Kakashi's breathing deepened, Mei scribbled away quietly. It was a nice arrangement that functioned phenomenally well. Kakashi had never had such a pleasant recovery. Mei had never had such a relaxed week of paperwork. It helped that half of her staff couldn't find her in her office.

As the days progressed, their nightly reading continued. However, it was often Mei reading instead of Kakashi. Make Out Tactics was a surprisingly helpful lead-in to some of the life discussions Mei had meant to have with her husband anyway. However, just like when Mei had been exhausted but unwilling to admit it, Kakashi would sometimes fall asleep mid chapter. Mei didn't mind when she looked up from the pages to see that she had lost him. He needed his rest.

On the third day, Mei returned from the kitchens to find Kakashi doing pushups in bed. The Mizukage bristled and threw his rice ball at him. Kakashi remained in the push up position despite the incoming projectile. He balanced on his right hand and caught his lunch one handed. "What are you doing?!" Mei barked at him.

Ignoring her, Kakashi tried to do a one-armed pushup while holding his lunch in his left hand. However, his right arm shook and then gave out from the effort and he fell back onto the bed. After two deep, frustrated breaths with his face buried in the pillows, Kakashi rolled over into a seated position to face Mei, pulling his mask down to eat as if nothing had happened.

"What are you doing?" Mei repeated, green fire alight in her eyes.

Kakashi shrugged, eyes on his meal.

"You are on bed rest," Mei continued, approaching the bed. She reached out, pulling Kakashi's hand away from his face. It was almost as if he were hiding behind it. "Look at me. What did you think you were doing?"

"I _was_ in bed," Kakashi argued mulishly.

"And what part of that was the 'rest' part? Kakashi you can't do pushups in bed."

"Clearly I can," Kakashi responded immediately. Then he realized he probably should have said something different.

Mei took a step back, mouth agape. She rolled her eyes and turned away, pinching the bridge of her nose. She opened her mouth to tell him to go back to the hospital, this little party of theirs had gone on long enough. A feeling in her gut held her back.

If Kakashi was well enough to do pushups in bed then he was capable of sneaking out of the hospital. So why hadn't he tried to leave this room? He was certainly bored enough. Mei glanced back at him. Kakashi chewed away on his rice innocently. Was it possible that he wanted to be there, with her? Mei brushed the idea aside.

Mei's grip relaxed on her own rice ball and she moved to sit at her desk while she ate. She stopped, turned, and sat on Kakashi's bed instead. He nodded to her in acknowledgement as she sat. After a couple of bites she cleared her throat to get her husband's attention.

"You can build back your strength after your bedrest period is over. As long as we're here together, please just rest and don't push yourself. If you aren't going to rest then I may as well head back to work in my office and leave you to it."

Silence followed Mei's declaration. When they finished their lunch, Mei went back to the writing desk and continued her paperwork. Kakashi sat in bed awhile, apparently watching his feet. Finally, his movement drew Mei's eye. The last Hatake laid down in bed, pulled the sheets over him, and closed his eyes.

Despite herself, Mei was shocked. _Maybe, just maybe, he does want to be here?_ _With me? But why?_ Mei shoved the troublesome thoughts aside. She had work to do.

 **More Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading and for your lovely reviews, favorites, and follows. Also thank you to DimiGex and my gracious benefactor for betaing this for me. Any mistakes made are mine not theirs.

Happy (Almost) Birthday to Mei! Mei's birthday is May 21st which is tomorrow. I was going to post this tomorrow for the actual day but hey, why make you guys wait? It's ready now! Also, this whole, posting the chapter for her birthday the day before thing works really well with the story. You'll see what I mean later.

Have a good week everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Several weeks passed with no signs of trouble. Although Sora and the Mist Black Ops had done a thorough investigation, there had simply not been enough evidence to find Kakashi's attempted assassin. This seemed to bother Mei more than any of her own assassination attempts had. Everyone was surprised when she formed a special task force to investigate such incidences.

When Mei told Sora, the man had the look of a hound that was finally allowed to go for a hunt. She'd denied him this opportunity for years, brushing off the attempts on her life as "normal". But with some persuading from Kakashi, coupled with the idea of how she'd almost lost him burned into her memory, Mei decided that enough was enough.

Unsurprisingly the attempts became nearly nonexistent as Sora was given full reign to track down the potential assassins. Before, they had only been checking to make sure the person wasn't a member of a larger group of conspirators. Mei, who'd spearheaded the last coup with the help of Ao, knew the danger of such schemes. Once it had been determined that the attempted assassin was not organizing a coup, Sora had always been encouraged to abandon the case. "If they got away", Mei used to say, "I'll just kill them another day".

Although most attempts were made by people trying to return the Mist to the old hierarchy and/or trying to depose Mei with no plans to take over after her, there were others that brought up broader issues. One assassin was, after a brief manhunt, caught and his home was investigated. An organization's name emerged from a letter, the Baransu. It didn't appear to be a group that the condemned ninja had been a part of but nonetheless, the intentions of said group were potentially troubling. The letter spoke of balance and peace, but if the writer had been reaching out to a man who'd tried to take the Mizukage's life, the kind of balance or method of peace the Baransu intended to strive for could be disastrous. Besides that, Sora didn't find anything connecting their assassin with anyone else. He earmarked the name for reference and moved on to the numerous cold cases he had to wade through.

As the attempts on her life became less frequent, Mei felt better than she had in years. The Mizukage and Lord Hatake were enjoying deeper conversation, although there were several topics that neither ever spoke of, and they had even taken to training together every so often. Orino had been correct, Mei was definitely more of a challenge for the Leaf ninja. However, since he'd started his weekly bouts with Chojuro and daily training with Orino, Kakashi felt he was better prepared for Mei than he would have been otherwise. Mist ninja simply fought differently and he was just scratching the surface of understanding their patterns.

Mei had been distracted during their entire spar that evening. Kakashi waited for her to work it out herself or speak her mind. As the two returned to Mizukage Tower, Mei said, "there's something I'd like to discuss at dinner."

Kakashi nodded. "Am I in trouble?"

Mei shook her head absentmindedly in answer. Without another word, the two separated to wash up before dinner.

Even as the meal was served, Mei said nothing. Kakashi filled the silence with light news about his day. When he had finished telling Mei about Naak's progress in her lightning style exercises, Mei cleared her throat. "Kakashi I've been thinking," Mei said as they settled down to eating. "Wouldn't you, I mean, shouldn't we go on a honeymoon together? We could visit the Leaf, the Stone, much the same way Sakura and Hikaru did. It wouldn't take more than a couple of months."

Kakashi stared at his wife from across the table. Mei could tell his eyes had turned inward. He was technically still looking at her but it was only a place for his eyes to rest while he mulled over her words. Finally he blinked his half-lidded eyes. "Wouldn't we be going a little…late?"

Mei scoffed, a smile graced her lips. "Better late than never. Sakura suggested it to me when she was here but I haven't been able to get my schedule even relatively clear until recently. We could do it. I'd like to see your home village up close and meet your friends."

Kakashi began warming to the idea, he did miss traveling. However, the mental image of Mei meeting Guy popped into his mind and his brain recoiled. The last Hatake wasn't exactly sure how his old friend would react to his wife. Guy and Lee had been on a mission when Kakashi had left for the Mist. He'd written of course but Kakashi still felt guilty for leaving without saying goodbye to everyone. The transplant frowned, his desire to see his friends warred with his guilt for abandoning them.

"Unless you don't want to," Mei said when the silence had stretched for too long. She'd thought he'd be excited by the idea based on his reaction to Sakura's visit. Now uncertainty rolled in her stomach.

Kakashi's eyes refocused on Mei. "No, I'd like to, it would just be complicated. How will things be here if you're gone that long?"

Mei waved a hand as if to bat the statement out of the air. "Chojuro needs the experience and this will give him a real taste for what the day to day tasks of the Mizukage will be like. It's no secret that he'll be my successor. No one will panic here. I'm in need of a vacation anyway."

Kakashi nodded in understanding and then gave her a half smile, "do you trust me to not run away the second I'm back in the Leaf?"

Mei could feel a smile tugging at her lips as a half grin bloomed on Kakashi's face. She pulled herself away from its half curve and looked her husband in the eyes. "I trust you." She shrugged, "but we'll also have guards." She slurped her soup happily, hoping to watch him stew on that.

Her husband remained unruffled as he asked about their route. Mei's teasing was put on hold as her face grew gleeful. She pulled out a large map from somewhere and began unfolding it on the table, her soup forgotten. Kakashi stood up and walked over to look at it with her.

"The path is practically in a straight line!" Mei exclaimed. "It couldn't be simpler."

Kakashi eyed Mei's meandering markings on the map. He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well," Mei said, less enthusiastically, "there's the route from the Cloud to the Stone to consider. Do you want to go by land or sea?"

"Sea," Kakashi responded as he pulled up a chair. "Even though the North Sea is known to have icebergs in the spring, it'll still be safer than crossing the mountains in the Land of Lightning. Not to mention the open country we'll have to traverse just to get to the Land of Earth's border which is also protected by a mountain range."

They continued to discuss the issue even as the sunlight streaming through the window faltered. The only reason the trip wasn't planned all in that first evening was because Orino came looking for the couple when they never returned to their rooms after dinner. He'd found the pair sitting together at the table, dishes long since cleared away, making lists and plans. Upon discovering them, Orino shooed them both off to bed like a mother hen.

The couple continued planning the details in earnest after that night. Reading was replaced by preparation. Mei ran ideas by Kakashi as she scanned multiple maps of each region. Kakashi scribbled in a notebook, noting any places that they should avoid as they came to his mind.

It was interesting for the Copy Ninja to plan a trip around where he wanted to go rather than where he _had_ to go and how he could get there without dying. He frequently glanced back at Mei's route map as a reference. Mei's Hunter work had, if she was lucky, kept her within a day's journey of Water Country. Kakashi's ANBU missions had taken him all over, both to the good and bad of each country. The discussion went on and on but finally they settled on a more direct route than Mei's original hodgepodge trek.

They would travel north by boat from the Land of Water until they reached the Land of Lightning and the Allied Shinobi Forces Headquarters Memorial. They would make their way from the destroyed headquarters site to the Hidden Cloud Village. There they would meet with A and probably receive a follow up invitation to Darui's coronation ceremony which would take place sometime next year. Mei was still considering her answer. By the time they arrived she would need to decide if she would accept the invitation or not. Delaying her response even more would only insult the Raikage. Such events needed to be planned delicately and far in advance.

They would leave the Hidden Cloud Village and planned to visit at least one of the famous hot spring inns in the Land of Lightning. From there they would take a boat to cross the North Sea until they arrived in the Land of Earth. They would then travel to the Hidden Stone Village to visit Sakura and Hikaru and also to meet the new Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi.

After that they would head south, traveling on foot from the Land of Earth to the Land of Wind. They would meet with Gaara and his siblings and perhaps Asuma's student, Shikamaru, if he was there. From the Hidden Sand Village they would travel east to Kakashi's home, the Village Hidden in the Leaf. After that they would continue east, sailing around the Land of Whirlpools, and back to the Hidden Mist Village. That was the rough estimate anyway. They could linger or leave each place depending on their fancy. However, it would be best to remain in each major village for at least a few days so that they didn't insult the resident kage.

The trip was carefully organized over the course of several days. After making sure that everything was prepared and squared both with the finances, mostly Kakashi's, and the village, mostly Mei's, the day arrived and they were ready to depart.

000000

"Are you sure you've packed everything?" Mei fussed. She sat on Kakashi's bed, waiting for him to finish packing, which he insisted he'd done already.

"Yes Mei," Kakashi replied, exasperated. "I think I deserve a little credit. I did fit everything I own into this bag. You remember this was all I brought when I moved here, right?"

Mei frowned, remembering the day Riku and Maro had brought Kakashi to the Mist. "I remember." She shook away her dark thoughts. "But you've gotten a lot of things since you came here, new clothes for example."

"And not all of those things need to travel with me on the honeymoon. I'm coming back," Kakashi argued. He grasped the strap to lift his pack off of the bed. Something about the way Kakashi said he was coming back made Mei's heart flutter. "Besides, no one in the Leaf would recognize me in my new clothes."

Mei scoffed, "as if they could miss your hair." Then after a thoughtful moment, "Kakashi, you packed something besides your jonin blues right?" She made a grab for his bag but Kakashi turned away from her, swinging it just out of reach. Mei stood to get closer but Kakashi held the pack high over her head with one hand.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Trust me?"

"Absolutely not," Mei retorted. She stepped closer to grab at his arm and was suddenly aware of how intimately close they were. She looked up into his eyes and was captured by the warm laughter in them. The Mizukage hastily took a step back. "Just," Mei said, taking a breath, "promise that you have something for formal dinners? I don't want to buy you anything new just because you left your good clothes here."

"I promise," Kakashi agreed, lowering the bag and slipping it onto his back. "Now shouldn't we get going? You wouldn't want to be late."

They were not late but Riku still gave them both an eyeful of disapproval at the near miss. "Are we ready to go?" Orino asked.

The group of four was small, as Kakashi and Mei had discussed at length. They didn't want to draw any attention but it was unwise to go completely without guards as well. They would be covering much of the distance on foot and it was supposed to be Mei and Kakashi's vacation after all. Besides that, most of the time they'd be under the general protection of a Hidden Village's security. Kakashi feared no one in the Hidden Leaf or Sand but he was concerned for Mei. Would things be safer or more dangerous for her in a foreign village?

Chojuro saw them off with a smile for Mei and a respectful nod for Kakashi. He was less anxious for his Mizukage's safety this trip. He himself wasn't sure if this was due to his growing trust in Kakashi or because he was too worried about being acting Mizukage to concern himself with anything else.

000000

The first night of their world tour was spent aboard a boat headed for the Lightning coast. Kakashi started awake from a familiar nightmare. He took a breath, then another, struggling to stay focused on the ceiling above his bunk instead of the shadows of his past. Kakashi shook his head to dispel the ghosts that lingered and hopped out of his bunk. Riku was awake and on watch, leaning on the hilt of his sword. His eyes were on Kakashi before his feet hit the floor.

"Everything alright Lord Hatake?" He asked in his usual monotone. Riku was always polite but he didn't waste time or energy either.

"Fine Riku, thank you," Kakashi answered, rubbing his right hand with his left unconsciously. "You can go to bed. I don't think I'll be getting any more sleep tonight."

Instead of allowing Kakashi to relieve him of his watch, Riku simply said, "Lady Mei is on deck if you'd like some company."

Kakashi glanced at Mei's bunk; it was indeed empty. Instead of responding to the suggestion, Kakashi asked a question. "How long have you known Mei?" He spoke quietly so that they didn't wake Orino, who slept in the bunk below Kakashi's.

Riku's sharp eyes zeroed in on Kakashi's face. He studied the Leaf jonin for a moment before answering, "since she was an infant, before the first of the purges."

"Is that when her parents died?"

Riku's tanned face fell into a neutral expression. "That would be something you should ask Lady Mei if you want to know it." The swordsman paused. "But not tonight," he advised.

"Not tonight," Kakashi agreed. He opened the watertight door to their room and stepped out into the hallway. A few steps later and he climbed a set of steep iron stairs to the deck. The last Hatake heard the wind before he felt its turbulent embrace. Sure enough, Mei stood at one of the railings, looking up into the speckled sky.

Kakashi approached slowly, not hiding his presence. Mei tilted her head down to acknowledge him but didn't entirely look back. He joined her at the rail.

"I always forget how bright the stars are everywhere else," Mei said without looking at Kakashi. "In the Mist they're shrouded or totally obscured."

Kakashi leaned against the railing with his forearms resting on the top rung. "In the Leaf, the nights are usually clear. You'll see when we get there." The moment Kakashi brought his home up, he wished he hadn't. An uneasy feeling pooled in his stomach as he waited, hoping Mei wouldn't continue that thread of conversation.

After a moment of listening to the sounds of the ocean and the ship moving together, Mei asked, "Kakashi what do you want out of marriage?"

Kakashi was taken aback by the question but didn't show it. He was now concerned for a different reason. "I thought we'd made that clear."

Mei shook her head, turning to face him. Kakashi reoriented in kind. "I know what you want out of _this_ marriage. Peace. But what do you want out of marriage in general? Before you moved to the Mist? Did you want to marry at all? Did you want children? Someone to grow old with? What?"

Kakashi shrugged. "In general? I don't know. Children? Never thought about it."

"Kakashi I'm serious," Mei stated flatly.

"So am I," Kakashi responded. He looked back out at the ocean. "I never thought I'd be married."

"Why?" Mei asked, genuinely curious.

Kakashi's face clouded over but after a moment he answered. "My parents died before I ever really got to know them. After that, my comrades were my family." There was a pause as if he'd continue but he quickly moved on. "My students were almost like my children and," he chuckled mirthlessly, "look how that turned out."

Mei grew silent. She'd heard vague rumors and conflicting reports. All anyone in the Mist had been sure of was that the last Uchiha had defected from the Leaf shortly after the Fifth Hokage took office. Many said that the Slug Princess had been the reason he'd left. Others told about how the Uchiha and the recent war hero, Naruto, attempted to fight to the death. Some said it was Orochimaru's power that had lured the boy away. Still others found this theory confusing since Sasuke killed the Snake Lord a few years later.

No one ever mentioned the jonin sensei who had trained and cared for the New Triple Deadlock. Mei looked at that man now as he fought with shadows behind closed black eyes. She touched his arm and startled him out of his memories. "Tell me about it?"

Kakashi looked at her for a long time, reading her expression. After a moment he nodded and looked back out into the endless black sea. "Where should I start?"

"Wherever you want," Mei encouraged. She turned around with her back facing the railing and sat down on the deck. She arranged her dress so that it fanned out around her and made herself comfortable.

Kakashi followed suit, scratching the back of his neck. Despite his bleak mood, Kakashi smirked. "The first time I met them…"

Author's Notes:

1\. Hello fellows, sorry about that delay. A huge thank you to DimiGex and my gracious benefactor for pulling through for me despite everything.

2\. For those of you who may be upset that Kakashi is footing the bill for most of the honeymoon: In all honestly, the trip isn't going to be that expensive. Anything they do, eat, or anywhere they stay within a hidden village is probably going to be free because: Mizukage. They're also taking inexpensive transportation (walking/boat) and they're probably not going to eat out every night they're on the road. Considering how frugal Mei is, Kakashi just offered to pay for whatever her Mizukage status didn't cover.

3\. I know reading the summary of the upcoming honeymoon is boring but the honeymoon is going to be a huge section spanning months of time. I just wanted to give you a rundown of what I'm about to do. Right now I'm looking at doing at least ten chapters worth of story while they're on their honeymoon. So...I hope you like the plans for the trip because there's going to be a lot of it. Prepare for romantic fluff and warm, fuzzy feelings. I'm sure you already know that I'm both dramatic and (hopefully?) romantic, so imagine the honeymoon tale I plan to spin!

4\. Thank you so much to my readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers! You make my heart jump!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

By the next morning they'd docked in Lightning Country. The Allied Shinobi Forces Headquarters Memorial stood out as a black obelisk, reflecting the rising sun in the distance. Not only were the names of those who had died at the Headquarters listed on the monument, but every person who'd died in the war was memorialized in the bold stone.

The small group approached the pillar after having walked down stairs into the crater in which it sat. Some had suggested that the crater from the attack that had destroyed the Headquarters be filled in to level out the ground. They'd been outvoted. Not only the obelisk itself but the crater would stand as a reminder of what the Allied Shinobi Forces had come up against and, as one, defeated.

The group stood silently before the memorial that, after it was put to a vote, was decided to be a cylindrical stone. After all, it represented the first war in shinobi history where there had been no sides, just shinobi fighting to survive.

There wasn't a ninja village that hadn't suffered a loss at that site. Ao immediately leapt to Mei's mind but there had been others as well. The names of the fallen were listed on every inch, the highest nearly out of sight.

Finally, Orino broke the silence. "You would think that after this, we would all be able to get along."

Mei looked at Kakashi's reflected face in the polished black stone. His eyes were on the names, picking out two in particular. Then his mind drifted to another stone half a continent away. "Whenever you're ready Kakashi," Mei said quietly. He nodded and they departed.

It was half a day's journey to the Hidden Cloud Village. The terrain became more difficult as they climbed higher into the mountains following the civilian path. The elevation made their lungs work double but no one was winded.

"Have you ever been to the Hidden Cloud Kakashi?" Orino asked out of the blue. Conversation had been nonexistent since the memorial.

Kakashi half turned to look at Orino, only one of his roughish eyes was visible. "Officially? No."

Riku burst into rumbling laughter that surprised everyone but most of all Mei. The reaction actually made Orino laugh too and Kakashi eye-smiled at them all. They continued to climb as Orino joked, "hiked all the way up here to steal some lightning style jutsu?"

"That," Kakashi replied, "would have made my life easier since having a lightning affinity is uncommon in Fire Country. But no, I was mostly self-taught." He ended the explanation there, not touching on why he'd been to the Hidden Cloud. Orino took the hint and dropped the subject.

Soon enough they reached the village gate. Though the actual village was perched even higher in the mountains themselves, there was still a perimeter maintained at this point to protect the mountains' roots. The doors were opened without the party having to pause. The entire group felt the sensor-types hidden in the walls. The sentries made no attempt to hide their signatures. It was a show of force that the visitors appreciated.

Once inside they were met by a young kunoichi with pale hair and paler skin. "This way please," she said after bowing. She led them straight to Raikage Tower which, like most of the major buildings, was built right overtop a mountain peak. Each peak had its own type of security but again, they were waved right through and entered a door at the base. An elevator took them to the top floor and the Raikage's office.

A barked for them to enter. When he saw the group he stood. Kakashi, Orino, and Riku bowed but Mei simply smiled.

"Mizukage."

"Lord Raikage, it's nice to see you." Mei greeted him with a smile.

"Congratulations on your marriage," A said grudgingly. He eyed Kakashi suspiciously. Kakashi eye-smiled in return.

"Thank you," was Mei's polite response. "And thank you for the invitation to Darui's coronation ceremony. Kakashi and I would love to attend."

A nodded, his grimace relaxed somewhat. "Speaking of Darui, he's wanted to meet you as well." As if waiting for his cue, there was a knock on the door and Darui entered at A's command.

After each member was introduced to the Raikage-elect, he turned to Kakashi. His shaggy white hair shaded his eyes but the look of respect showed through. Kakashi was one of the few lightning style masters outside of the Cloud Village. While A saw this as a liability, Darui saw it as an opportunity to learn. But that would wait for another time. "One of your fellow Leaf shinobi arrived just days before you did."

Kakashi frowned, his mind already jumping ahead to the logical conclusion.

"Inuzuka Kiba is here to be married to one of our kunoichi," A explained, stepping in.

"I see," Kakashi replied evenly.

Mei glanced at him. Just a few months ago she would have shrugged off her husband's reaction as being nonexistent but now she knew better. Kakashi was too still, too calm. It was like the palpable silence before a storm. It felt unnatural and it grated on her nerves.

"You know him," Darui observed. It wasn't a question.

"He's the student of a friend of mine. I've worked with him before but not often," Kakashi replied carefully.

"Then you'd like to see him?" Darui pressed, keeping his tone light and friendly. Kakashi nodded and Darui smiled. "That's good. I'm afraid he's been a bit homesick since he's arrived here."

"I can imagine," Kakashi replied, voice neutral. Mei looked away from him guiltily.

000000

Darui led Kakashi and Mei to a park while Riku and Orino left to enjoy some time off. It was perched atop a mountain that looked as if the top had been sliced clean off to provide a flat surface. It was mostly a large, fenced in lawn. There were no trees but several birds of prey circled overhead, locating their nests among the extensive mountain range.

Kiba and Akamaru played fetch on the field of grass. The giant hound stopped to sniff the air and then barked. Kiba immediately turned to see what Akamaru meant.

Kakashi threw out two fingers in greeting. "Yo, Kiba."

Kiba's somber expression broke into a toothy grin. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" The young ninja saw the Mizukage and remembered himself, the smile only fading slightly. He bowed low and greeted Mei and Darui as well.

As Kiba and Kakashi spoke to each other about old friends, Mei noticed it again. It was the same sort of reaction she'd seen in her husband when Sakura had visited. There was a slouch to Kakashi's posture. It wasn't like the faded look he'd had during his first few weeks in the Mist. There was a familiarity to it; he put that slouch on like an old glove that had been curved and stretched to fit his hand perfectly over time. This, she thought, was Kakashi of the Leaf, not the Copy Ninja or the Hero of the Sharingan or even the Son of the White Fang. This was just Kakashi.

Kiba turned to them both and Mei drew herself out of her thoughts. "By the way, since you're here." He pulled something out of his pocket. "I was given these tickets," Kiba demonstrated by holding out four of them. "I think it's for Bee's concert." He re-read the print on the slips of paper.

"Oh, Bee's a musician?" Mei asked, interested.

Suddenly Kakashi felt an absence in their group. He turned and noticed that Darui was now on the other side of the lawn. He hadn't abandoned his guests, exactly, but he certainly wasn't present for the conversation. _That's ominous,_ Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi, I think we should attend the concert," Mei said enthusiastically.

Kakashi turned away from Darui to face his wife. A sense of unease grew within him. "Mei, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Isn't this why we're traveling to all of the Hidden Villages? To have experiences and get to know the culture?"

Kakashi looked to Kiba for help but the young man just shrugged.

-Five Hours Later-

Mei blinked rapidly in shock as Kakashi gently guided her out of the theater. Kiba and Akamaru were right behind them. "Well that was, interesting," Kakashi commented.

"I'm just glad we could get away," Kiba breathed, looking quite wide-eyed himself. Akamaru whined.

Kakashi shot the boy a disapproving glance but Kiba didn't see it. He only looked straight ahead, absorbing what he'd just experienced. "Good night Kiba, Akamaru," Kakashi said. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

The Inuzuka nodded and he and his companion walked back to their apartment. Meanwhile, Kakashi guided the still shocked Mizukage down the road. "That was horrible," Mei burst out, wide eyes unseeing.

"Now now, it wasn't that bad," Kakashi soothed. He put his arm around her to keep her on course.

"What was I thinking?" Mei continued.

"Well you wanted to experience the culture and we did," Kakashi eye-smiled.

"A wasn't at his own brother's concert. That should have been our first clue," Mei replied faintly.

"Or that the tickets were free," Kakashi added.

Mei nodded. The last Hatake steered his shocked wife through the streets until she'd recovered somewhat. When she noticed Kakashi's arm around her, her cheeks grew pink. She unconsciously stretched her hand over and over.

Kakashi glanced down. "Mei, why do you do that?"

Mei's hand movements ceased. She blinked up at him. "Do what?"

He mimicked her hand motion, first stretching one finger, then each in turn finishing with stretching and clenching his hand. Mei blinked at him, the color returning to her cheeks.

"Oh that." She laughed a little. "It's a nervous habit. I used to crack my knuckles but Riku said the noise could alert an enemy. So I switched it to the stretching." Realizing that she'd admitted she was nervous around him, Mei turned her head aside so that Kakashi couldn't see her blazing cheeks. Despite Mei's embarrassment, she grew more relaxed as they continued to walk the village streets.

The Cloud had a truly unique layout. Some of the mountains were hollowed out to make room for apartments and markets that were almost completely indoors. Then there were other buildings built overtop the mountain peaks connected by suspended walkways that swayed thousands of feet above the valley floor below.

The streets in the area that they traversed were nearly deserted. It was late but Mei didn't want to go back to their rooms just yet. Still, she didn't have any fresh ideas, as if the last one had worked out so well, and she was afraid to ask Kakashi.

"So what should we do?" Kakashi broke the silence. When Mei didn't answer, he suggested, "we could grab a bite to eat and then head back?" They had entered a large mountain tunnel that held a market and there were several food stalls still open in the cavernous district.

Mei smiled and nodded in agreement. They soon entered a stall and purchased some oden. As the couple ate their hot stew, they heard a shamisen player pluck a few notes out in the street. Mei perked up her ears. Two more players joined in. The owners of the various stringed instruments plucked out several bars and then someone began to sing.

Mei was skeptical at first, her hand stilling as the notes floated over to them, but somehow it all worked out together. None of the players were so loud that they overshadowed their fellows. Kakashi and Mei listened uninterrupted for a few moments before returning to their food. The musicians had started their fourth song by the time the couple had finished eating.

Kakashi held the flaps aside for Mei as she exited the food stall into the chill evening air. On the corner, they at last saw the talented street musicians they'd been listening to. There were four. All of them were seated except for the singer, who bowed at any passerby that happened to drop a coin.

The couple stood to the side, listening to the players for a few moments longer. Kakashi stepped forward at one point, dropping his spare change into the open case before returning to Mei. She shivered as a stiff breeze passed through the mountain street, ruffling her skirt. Kakashi shifted a bit so that he was closer to his spouse. Mei sent him a grateful smile. His new position blocked most of the icy air from hitting her. She thought she could feel some of his body heat as well but she wasn't certain.

The shamisen player smiled at the pair. The next song he struck up was an old romantic ballad. Mei only blushed a little and did her best to enjoy the song despite her discomfiture. She was aware that no passerby knew that the song was for them, but the musicians knew and Kakashi knew, that was mortifying enough.

Mei wanted to leave immediately after the ballad to hide her face but she knew it would seem rude. Eventually, after a few more songs, Kakashi leaned down and whispered in her ear, "whenever you're ready to go." She smiled up at him and nodded, drawing grins from the performers as they slipped away.

Despite her embarrassment, Mei went to sleep thinking of those minstrels and how closely she and Kakashi had stood together in the cold night air. The refrain from the ballad drifted in and out of her dreams throughout the night.

 _The clouds they sail away, away,_

 _But I'll be here with you,_

 _And if I go away, away,_

 _I'll leave the clouds for you._

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1.** Hello fellows, thank you for waiting! Sorry for the late update. Honestly there are still some things about this chapter that I don't like but I'm not going to wait another two weeks to upload this.

 **2.** Thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites, and views! I keep forgetting to answer questions from people who don't have accounts. Remember, if you have an account, I'm responding via the private messaging system so be sure you have that enabled.  
Let's see if there are any direct questions...

Ah yes, so, Alextroyalen wanted to know how Meikashi's relationship is going to develop physically and if kids are in the future. As I hope you all know by now, I don't write lemons, that's why this is labeled as a Teen story. There will be parts later on that are going to heavily imply that citrus-like things have happened/are happening/about to happen/happened. However, everything that I'm going to write in detail is considered light petting, including but not limited to: cuddling, kissing, intimate touching of the hair, face, hands, and feet.  
As far as children, I have no plans to include offspring at this time. I feel like I have enough for them to work through without throwing children into the mix. Besides that, I want the focus to be their developing relationship.

 **3.** Huge thank you to my betas: DimiGex and my gracious benefactor (who is not on this site, that's just what I call him here in the author's notes).

 **4.** Some of you are probably wondering/angry about why I chose Kiba. Honestly? He just seemed like the logical choice. He's a clan child from a clan that has an heir already, his clan techniques are harder to steal since they're mostly taught within the clan and not simply born into them, and I could see Kiba impulsively volunteering for this to spare his friends the heartache. Can you imagine if the Cloud demanded Hinata? Talk about awkward. Yeah, remember that girl we tried to kidnap a few years back? Can we have her?

If I was being practical and I was A, I'd want a boy anyway. A child born from a Cloud kunoichi would be a Cloud ninja. From the Naruto friend circle who's left? Lee wouldn't leave Guy for anything. Shino is the only child from his clan we've ever seen, so they're not likely to give him up. Sai is Root. Sasuke is in prison. Shikamaru and Choji are both clan heirs. That leaves Kiba.

 **5.** Final thing I promise. I know that "hot stew" is about the most underwhelming description of oden ever (of all time). However, it's the thing I relate it to the most so there you go. You can look it up if you want to learn more.

Thanks for reading! Stay safe wherever you are!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After a few more days in the Cloud, the party was eager to continue their journey. As they prepared to depart, the Raikage and Darui were more than happy to recommend some hot spring inns to visit. Darui even offered to make their reservation at a particular hot spring resort. "It's on us," he said with a half smile. "This place owes the Cloud a favor anyway."

"We wouldn't want to impose," Mei replied quickly.

Darui waved her protestations off. "It'll be our pleasure. Like I said, they owe us one."

So, the next day their breakfast was served along with directions to a hot spring inn a day's journey from the Cloud Village. Gathering their things together, the four departed after the customary goodbyes.

"Are you sure it was wise to accept their invitation?" Kakashi asked as they traveled down the mountain road.

"It would have been rude to refuse," Mei pointed out. "Besides, they know their country. I don't believe they'd lead us astray."

After a day of travel, they reached the town nearest the inn and Riku asked a villager for further directions. They continued down the lonely dirt road they were pointed toward until they were nearly out of sight of the town. The road led them into a dense forest which quickly blocked out all sunlight.

The group of ninja was on edge as they continued. The foreboding road did nothing to calm their nerves until they rounded a long bend. Ahead of them at the end of the lane was a grand entrance to an inn. The building was so tall that they needed to get closer and stand in the clearing before they could hope to see the top. Once they did, they saw the inn was actually built right into a mountain face. Lanterns hung from the multiple eaves casting an orange glow around the ornate building.

The grounds around the inn were extensive, pulling the group up short once they'd lowered their eyes from the heights of the inn's upper floors. Trees lined the perimeter of the area. Rock paths wound around fountains and disappeared behind paneled walls with gilded signs posting which baths were which and what schedule each was currently on.

Mei hadn't realized she'd stopped until she felt Kakashi's hand on the small of her back, nudging her forward. She almost glanced back in inquiry but then her eyes were drawn to the entrance again. A woman in a kimono hastened out to greet them. She carried a lantern and smiled at their party. Mei was suddenly embarrassed. She could only imagine the dirt on their clothes and the smell from their day on the road. If the hostess noticed either of these things, she didn't act on it.

"Welcome welcome, you must be the Lady Mizukage. Lord Raikage said you and your party would be coming," she bowed to them all. Before they could reply she turned back toward the door and beckoned them forward with a, "this way please."

The four of them glanced at each other before Mei moved forward to follow the short cheery woman. As they stepped through the door into the lush lobby, two young men strode forward. "Aito and Eiji will take your bags and show you to your rooms." She double checked the guest book behind a counter. "Oh, only staying one night with us?" She sounded disappointed but quickly moved on to business. "We have _the_ honeymoon suite for Lady Mizukage and Lord Hatake." Mei visibly paled. Kakashi shifted in place. "And the Stratus Suite for Orino and Riku." Riku suddenly looked uncomfortable, as if the idea of staying in a suite of any kind was a disturbing notion. Orino looked skeptical but not revolted.

"Let us know if there's anything we can do for you. Enjoy your stay," the woman smiled brightly.

Aito and Eiji held out their hands, gesturing the group into the hallway and toward the stairs and lifts. When Eiji asked to take their baggage Mei politely refused much to Kakashi's relief. Eiji simply smiled when Mei apologized. "You are not the first ninja to stay here Lady Mizukage. There is no reason to apologize."

They parted at the top of the stairs. Much to Orino and Riku's relief, their room was only a short walk away from Kakashi and Mei's. Technically they should be guarding the couple now that they were outside of the hidden village. But that would mean they'd have to explain to the hostess that they wanted to share the honeymoon suite with the couple. The mere thought of it was unendurable. They went to their separate suite without complaint. Kakashi and Mei followed Eiji to the right.

Neither of the pair could help but glance down into the atrium that filled the center of their wing. Despite the open atmosphere it was surprisingly quiet, with only steam-muffled voices and the various splashes, trickles, and gushes of water from the indoor baths on the ground floor echoing up to the balconies.

The couple quickly redirected their attention when Eiji began speaking. "The schedules for the hot springs change daily. They are listed at each bath entrance but are also on a card in your welcome packet. However, you may not want to leave your room at all." He gave them a knowing look before he opened the door and stepped out of the way so that they could enter the room first.

The room was massive, bigger than Kakashi and Mei's bedrooms back in Mizukage Tower put together. Everything was decorative but not ridiculously so. There was an extensive tiled zone to their right which held a washing area and an oversized basin, nearly four meters square, filled with dark steaming mineral water from the hot springs that the Land of Lighting was famous for. Straight ahead was a sitting area. All of the furniture was oriented to face the wall of windows that showed a view of the mountains beyond and the canopy below. To the left was, Mei's mouth went dry. There was actually a set of wraparound steps that led up to a short dais which held a giant four poster bed. It was the crown jewel of the room and sat within view of everything.

"As you can see," Eiji continued as he followed the couple into their room, "the honeymoon suite is equipped with its own private bath that is fed from the springs."

Mei _could_ see and anxiety was already creeping up her spine. Between the full bathing area, which was wall to wall stonework gorgeously fitted together, and the lush bedding on the enormous bed, this was already proving to be a night she wanted to forget. If she were alone it would be a different story. She fought the urge to glance at Kakashi to see his expression. Mei turned to say something, anything, but Eiji was already bowing his way out the door.

The Mizukage was afraid to face her husband. Once Mei slowly turned to him, however, the steady look Kakashi gave her calmed her fears before he even opened his mouth. "I'll sleep on the floor," he volunteered and was already setting his pack down in the sitting room as if to claim it as his sleeping quarters.

"Can you believe this place?" Mei exclaimed with wonder, her sudden relief making her speak her mind. "It has to cost a small fortune to stay here."

"That must be some favor this place owes the Cloud," Kakashi agreed. He raised an eyebrow, "do you think A and Darui did this on purpose?"

"This?" Mei asked, indicating the honeymoon suite with a gesture. At Kakashi's nod she said, "I'm not sure. Why would they set this up after being so conscientious to give us our own rooms in the Cloud? It could be that his secretary told the hostess that we were on our honeymoon and to give us the best accommodations available."

"Well," Kakashi commented lightly, "at least Riku and Orino will be able to keep each other company."

Mei laughed at his joke but it ended nervously. She glanced at the bathing area. Curiosity overtaking her, she stepped forward and bent to look into the pool. "The water is so dark, I can't see past the surface," Mei thought out loud. In her head she wondered how deep the pool was. The water was a rich amber that was nearly black. It reminded Mei of dark tea.

"Lightning Country is known for their unusual hot springs," Kakashi joined her at the pool's edge, "you mentioned it yourself."

Mei nodded and stepped back. The room grew silent. Mei shuffled nervously. She had wanted to visit the hot springs in Lightning Country and having a private room in which to do so was a luxury she'd never have again. Besides that, the Cloud had specifically made them reservations so that they would be comfortable and could luxuriate in peace. If Kakashi or Mei went down to the inn's regular pools it would be insulting to not only the establishment but the Cloud as well. Mei glanced at her husband who was staring into the dark depths of the water.

Kakashi, too, was unsure how to proceed. Finally he cleared his throat. "We are both adults Mei and we are married."

"I know," Mei replied, and then she cursed herself for speaking too quickly. Her heart hammered in her throat.

"I won't look if it bothers you," Kakashi continued.

Mei's cheeks flushed. "Same for you."

"Then we're in agreement," Kakashi replied.

Neither of them moved. The bubbling of the small fountain in their bath was the only sound in the room.

"Well then," Mei broke the silence, "let's," she gestured vaguely.

"Right," Kakashi agreed, as if waking up.

Both hurried to opposite sides of the washing area. Kakashi claimed one of the stools and a bucket conveniently filled with toiletries sitting against the wall and withdrew to a spigot in one corner. Mei did the same. They turned their backs to each other as they stripped and washed away the smell and dust of the road.

Mei struggled to ignore the sounds but it was as if her hearing was suddenly hyper sensitive. Every rustle of cloth, each splash in her neighbor's bucket was clear to her, pinpointing exactly how far away her husband was from her. Her husband, her naked, bathing husband. She shook her head and focused on her own cleanliness. After she'd finished washing, Mei wrapped her hair up. She almost turned to face Kakashi on reflex and then stopped, embarrassed.

"Kakashi?" She called tentatively. The room felt hot and she couldn't tell if it was the steam from the basin or something else. The Mizukage thought about using a jutsu to thicken the mist but she discarded the idea. She didn't want Kakashi to know how uncomfortable she felt.

"You go ahead and get in, I'll wait," came the reply through the steam.

Mei wrapped herself in her towel and made her way over to the spring-fed bath. The tiled floor felt cold on her feet compared to the steamy air. Mei slowly stepped into the bath, careful to keep her towel out of the water. She quickly folded the white linen and set it on the shelf next to the pool as she submerged herself up to her collarbone. She had just finished straightening her towel on the ledge behind her when she felt the slightest disturbance in the water and froze. She waited for what felt like an eternity but she heard nothing else. "Kakashi?" She asked again.

His voice sounded closer than she expected, "I'm in, you can look."

Mei turned to see him sitting chest deep across from her. Suddenly the room-sized bath seemed far too small. Their close proximity both terrified and thrilled Mei. She unconsciously submerged herself further, almost to her chin. There was no reason to feel this way, she knew. It was just Kakashi. They'd shared hundreds of meals together, miles on the road, books in the evenings. This was still just Kakashi and yet, Mei knew that the heat in her cheeks wasn't from the warm water.

Kakashi smiled. "See, that wasn't so bad." She stared at him with wide green eyes until he frowned. "What is it?"

Mei's pale face was covered in patches of red. "I wasn't ready for you to get in yet."

Kakashi blinked, his unmasked face strangely naked and open before her. He looked like a child who'd just been caught tracking mud indoors. "Do you want me to get out?"

"No! No." Mei's voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "It just surprised me. I thought you were going to wait until I called." _I could have turned at any moment and seen-_ Something in Mei's brain locked up at that thought and she had to close her eyes to will the feeling away.

"Well you were turned around and I had my towel," Kakashi tried to explain. Then he realized how insufficient of an explanation that was and went silent trying to think of something better.

Glad for the opaque mineral water and the steam, Mei steadied her voice and could almost believe she felt in control. "Let's just relax," she suggested. Her fingers flexed unconsciously under the water.

Kakashi nodded, a confused look still on his face. That look eventually cleared away in exchange for a contented one as the continuously replenished hot water did its work. It was heaven to sit in a hot bath after their chilly trek. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the edge of the basin.

Mei, too, had begun to relax, letting her legs drift before her. The water almost allowed her to float in a sitting position without sinking. That's when she felt something brush past her foot. Her green eyes popped open and she screamed.

Kakashi shot up, almost losing his towel which was folded on top of his head. His eyes were wide as he automatically put his back to the basin wall. Adrenalin pumped through his system and he suddenly realized just how exposed he was to attack. His eyes caught sight of Mei as she reached for her towel. He averted his eyes, heat creeping into his cheeks. Realizing this was his own chance to exit the pool while she wasn't looking, he grabbed the folded linen off of his head and exited the basin, turning on it accusingly as he covered himself.

Modesty towel in place, he chanced a glance at Mei. She was wrapped up in the larger female towel and stared at him from across the water.

"Something touched my leg! What was it?" Mei demanded, irritated at her own overreaction rather than frightened. She glared at the water accusingly, cursing her tense nerves.

Kakashi stared at her. "I don't know! What did it feel like?" He reached for the pumping mechanism and disengaged the intake, allowing the water to drain out on its own. Without the new spring water to feed the constantly draining pool, the basin emptied within minutes. There was nothing at the bottom but the grated drain.

"I don't know," Mei answered sheepishly. She stared into the now empty basin. "It only brushed my foot."

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

Mei nodded. She wanted to laugh at herself but couldn't even bring herself to smile. She had been foolish, she knew. Now that she thought about it, nothing really did touch her foot exactly, it was more like the slipstream of an object that had brushed her foot. She still found it upsetting but in all honestly, it had probably been Kakashi's foot. It was an honest mistake. Mei was about to say so but when she looked up at Kakashi, the words stilled in her throat.

Every so often it caught Mei off guard how exceptionally handsome her husband was. This time, with his bath towel barely covering him, his wet skin, and his freshly washed hair hanging limp around his striking face, it was a little more than Mei could handle.

As a ninja, Mei understood that there would be periods of her life that she wouldn't remember. There would be injuries that rendered her unconscious. She could be stunned for a few moments by an opponent. Being struck incoherent by the simple sight of a man hadn't even been within the realm of possibility in her mind.

Yet, before she even knew she'd lost any time, Kakashi was suddenly standing in front of her, asking if she was sure she felt fine. Her kneejerk reaction, of course, was to shove him away from her and consequently, right into the empty basin. He fell, too surprised to react, and landed on his back with a pained wheeze. There may have been the sharp crack of skull on tile as well but Mei couldn't visually check because Kakashi's towel had chosen that moment to disengage itself.

Mei whipped around so that she was faced away from the pool, and stood still as a statue. Much to her frustration, her eyes focused on the bed of all things. Meanwhile Kakashi lay in the bottom of the basin behind her, clutching at his head, his breath hissing out between clenched teeth.

"Kakashi?" Silence met Mei's inquiry. "Kakashi are you okay?"

"No," came the cross reply.

"Well," Mei turned around to look at him but spun back to her original position with a gasp.

"Mei, just," Kakashi groaned irritably as he sat up. "Could you throw me another towel? I need to clean up this blood."

Mei hurried over to the washing area and retrieved another towel. She chose a larger one and tossed it to Kakashi without looking. After stealing a side glance at him she saw he was covered with the new towel and stepped down into the basin. "Are you alright?"

Kakashi squinted up at her. His right hand probed the back of his head experimentally. Mei attempted to ignore the way his arm, shoulder, and chest muscles stretched as he did so. Every so often he tensed but besides that did not react during his self-examination. "I'll be fine," he finally said. "I've had worse." He carefully stood up and they climbed out of the basin together.

Kakashi glared at the empty bath one last time and then adjusted the pump. The bath began to fill once more. He tossed the bloodied towel into the hamper. "You enjoy the spring water. I'll be in the sitting room."

Mei glanced at the filling bath but followed Kakashi into the sitting room instead. He raised an eyebrow at her in question. She shrugged. "I think I've had enough of the water for now. How's your head?" She reached for it but Kakashi shrank away from her touch.

He looked down apologetically. "Sorry."

"I understand," Mei replied with a sad smile. She knew the reaction all too well. "Can I see it?"

Kakashi nodded reluctantly and seated himself on the floor. Mei pulled up a chair and sat behind him. Tentatively, she began to shift his hair aside with her fingers so that she could see the broken skin.

Kakashi hummed contentedly and Mei was so startled that her fingers froze. Kakashi stilled as well, realizing what he'd done. _How could I let my guard down so easily?_ _She could have snapped my neck!_ Conflicting thoughts and emotions ran through him. Any physical contact made him extremely uncomfortable. However, Mei's soothing touch brought back distant memories of times when his parents were still alive. He stopped that train of thought before it could run its course. _Focus on here and now._

It had been so long since Kakashi had let anyone get this close and yet, this time, he hadn't even hesitated. The Leaf ninja pondered that as Mei slowly moved her hand to the top of his head and began running her fingers through his silver locks.

Mei was careful, gentle, moving slowly so that she didn't startle him. Kakashi's shoulders gradually fell out of their uptight posture.

The last Hatake took a breath and let his final bit of uncertainty go. _This might help with the pain,_ he reasoned _, and I've already let her get this close._ He could already feel his resolve slipping away. _Maybe once, just this once… If it makes her feel better then what harm will it do?_ As Mei continued, Kakashi's eyes slid closed and he sighed. His bruised back melted against Mei's legs as he leaned into her.

"Does it help?" Mei asked, guilt lining her question. Her fingers worked in deeper to brush his scalp and Kakashi hummed serenely. His hands went limp in his lap and his head slowly drooped until Mei's fingers were its only support. He didn't bother answering audibly.

 _Mei's hands are magic,_ Kakashi's dazed brain decided. He refused to let his mind examine the situation much further than that. Those thoughts led to the question: _why don't I let people massage my scalp all the time?_ This brought up the subject of why Kakashi didn't like physical intimacy in general. That road had too many unpleasant turns so he kept his thoughts running in a blissful loop.

There was a portion of his mind that was softly reminding him that Mei could kill him at any moment in this position. However, that part was quiet, maintaining a reverence for the peace that had settled into the jonin's frame.

Despite her reluctance at cutting off this groundbreaking moment, it didn't take long before Mei grew uncomfortable sitting in just her damp towel. She shifted in her chair to indicate that she wanted to move but this yielded no response from her husband. When she broke contact, Kakashi made a sound that the Mizukage would have expected from a wounded dog rather than the Copy Ninja. She was shocked into smiling. Her husband's outburst was probably the most honest reaction she had ever received from a fellow ninja.

Mei reached down and put her hands on her husband's shoulders as she said, "Kakashi I'm going to put my night clothes on. I'll be right back."

Something about her words, or probably just one of them, made Kakashi remember himself and where they were. He sat up immediately, leaning forward to let her out of the chair. His face burned, his heart hammered, and he suddenly felt very exposed wearing just a towel. The furious pounding of his heart made his head ache. Kakashi took a slow breath and closed his eyes.

When Mei returned Kakashi stood up robotically and went to change as well. When he came back he hesitated before sitting on the chair next to Mei's. They sat silently for several minutes, looking out at the mountains surrounding the inn. They were lost in their own thoughts until Kakashi finally spoke. "I'm sorry."

Mei glanced over at him. He stared out the window rather than facing her. "What are you sorry for? _You_ didn't give _me_ a concussion."

"I don't have a concussion," Kakashi sighed. Without thinking, he reached to scratch the back of his head to dispel his nerves. When his hand touched the wound he winced.

Mei grimaced. She was about to apologize herself but Kakashi spoke first.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." He glanced back at the bath. As if this sentence had decided something, Kakashi stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?" Mei asked in bewilderment.

"The Stratus Suite," Kakashi replied, not looking at her. "It will be easier on both of us." He stepped quickly to the door.

Mei followed closely behind him. "Kakashi, please stay." Her hand reached out to him but she withdrew it before he turned and saw. She stretched her fingers methodically behind her back. "If you want to, I'd like you to stay." She fidgeted. "I'm sorry about," she looked at the bathroom and felt her face heat up. "I'm sorry I hurt you and that I made you feel unwelcome."

"Mei, it's not-"

"Stay. Please."

Kakashi considered her. It was inappropriate as it was, the romantic suite, them staying together, the whole farce of a marriage. And yet, he wanted to stay, not because it was his duty to put up the front but because he didn't want to leave. Perhaps, he considered, that made it even more unsuitable for him to remain with her for the night.

His instincts told him to run, at least that's what he'd thought it was. The more he examined himself however, the more he began to realize that maybe he was listening to his fear rather than his instincts. There's a fine line between the two but the differences were significant.

Mei stepped forward and reached out. When she took his hand the touch was electric. Kakashi pulled back with half of a gasp, his heart thudding. It made the blood in his head pound even harder bringing on red flashes of pain. He took a deep breath to try to slow the rhythm.

Mei stepped back, an apology in her eyes even as they continued to plead with him.

Kakashi nodded and agreed, "I'll stay."

000000

The next morning, after they'd been served breakfast, Orino and Riku met Mei and Kakashi in the Honeymoon Suite. As Kakashi and Mei finished packing, Riku's sharp eyes surveyed the room but nothing seemed to be amiss. The bed had been slept in but the sitting room furniture had also been shifted to accommodate someone sleeping on the floor.

As his eyes drifted over the bathroom a second time, the corner of a towel hanging out of a hamper caught his eye. Orino had already spotted the same thing and the two men's gazes met. The towel was stained with the unmistakable browning red of blood. Orino raised his eyebrows but Riku made no comment, not even with his eyes.

 **Author's Notes:  
1.** Thank you DimiGex for helping me with this story. If you read her story Alternate Reality then you probably know that I am one of her betas for it. If you're concerned about her updating AR, don't be, I bother her enough about it as it is!  
Special thank you to my gracious benefactor who did the final edit for this chapter despite being exhausted himself. Anyone have any ideas for what I should send him as a thank you?  
 **2.** If you've read any of my things you may have noticed a pattern. I have a headcanon about ninja not liking people touching their packs. I also share a headcanon with a lot of the Naruto fandom that Kakashi secretly likes his hair being played with. I mean, who wouldn't? Geez I almost spelled canon wrong again. Gah! I'm such a bad speller!  
 **3.** Speaking of canon (nice segway), Naruto has a lot of things going on with their onsen/bath house scenes that are at odds with my research into the subject. I don't believe full bath towels are normal in this situation (fun fact, modesty towels are too small to really cover much of anything) but the girls are definitely using them in Naruto. So, if you're a fortunate individual who knows way more about this than I do and you noticed some things that were off, I'm going to go ahead and explain it away by saying, it's the Naruto 'verse! Anything goes? Also, forgive me for my ignorance.  
 **4.** A few of you mentioned Karui since she's from the Cloud and in canon she marries Choji. Well, honestly, in this world that didn't happen. I'm sorry to all of you who like the pairing and were hoping to see it mentioned here. The whole turning point of this AU is that the world grew closer for a short period after the war but then quickly reverted back to the old ways of distrust. Naruto is going to have sacrifice a little more for the peace to hold.  
 **5.** As far as Kiba's intended, her name is Mabel and she's an OC of mine. We won't see her much but she's a loyal Cloud jonin who's a germophobe.  
 **6.** I'm sorry we're leaving the Cloud so soon but remember, we'll be visiting here again for Darui's coronation down the line so don't fret!  
 **7.** Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers! I should call you all Campbell's because you warm my heart and soul! Yes, I came up with that line myself. No, I'm not associated with Campbell's Soup. Yes, I know the line was bad.  
Have a good week everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After another day of traveling on foot, the small group arrived in a coastal town and boarded a ship to cross the North Sea. As Kakashi had predicted, sheets of ice from the sea's ice pack of last winter, along with a few independent icebergs, remained. The sheets were thin enough that the ship could plow right through them. The bergs, however, had to be avoided and required a slower pace. They floated pale and ominous in the dark, cold sea.

One day, Mei and Orino were drawn into a card game that the crew of the ship was all too happy to teach to them. The result of this was that Kakashi found himself alone in their cabin with Riku.

Kakashi lay in his bunk, reading a bright red book. Riku quietly wiped down his blade after having sharpened it. At least he was quiet until the older ninja coughed rather suddenly. If it had been anyone else, Kakashi would have written the action off as a simple cough. However, Riku never simply did anything. The Leaf transplant lifted the book to look down at where the elder sat.

Riku caught his eye. "Kakashi," Riku began and the Hatake's eyebrows rose. Riku never called him by his given name. Kakashi closed his book with a practiced pinch of his hand and sat up. He sat slightly slumped to fit in the bunk. "I don't believe I need to tell you what Mei means to us, or to me in particular."

Kakashi unconsciously glanced at the only exit to the room and a corner of Riku's mouth turned up.

"I'm not trying to lecture you, I just wanted to say," Riku paused as if unsure if he really wanted to say what he wanted to say. Then he continued, "Mei is my Mizukage but she is also the closest thing I have to a daughter." The statement could have been casual if Riku hadn't, at that moment, slid his blade home into its scabbard, or given Kakashi a warning glance.

The two men stared at each other, Riku sitting on the lower bunk, Kakashi sitting on the opposite upper bunk. Both men were slightly hunched over but still they didn't break eye contact. Their awkward postures only made the conversation that much more uncomfortable. Finally, Kakashi said, "is there anything I could say that would reassure you?"

The question was rhetorical but Riku answered anyway. He smiled slightly, stretching some wrinkles while deepening others, "no, I suppose not." They were both men who kept a quiet, simple lifestyle outside of their work. Kakashi had felt they had come to an understanding when they first met. Riku had been one of the two sent to bring Kakashi from the Leaf to the Mist. _Things were different now, weren't they?_ Kakashi mentally set that question aside for another time.

The pair sat in silence for another stretch. Then Kakashi spoke again, his eyebrows lifted. "I'm happy to say that Mei and I have become friends, which is more than I expected."

"I've heard about how you treat your friends," Riku muttered absentmindedly. Then, as if realizing how that sounded, he quickly added, "both in the past and more recently."

Something tightened in Kakashi's chest. It had been Mist ninja who had kidnapped Rin and turned her into a jinchuriki. But of course, it had been Kakashi's own hand that had finished her. Despite what they found out about the incident afterward, and what Obito had revealed, the memory still haunted him. "Things change," was all Kakashi could manage to say. It was both a statement and absolution.

Riku rubbed his thumb on the pummel of his sword. He nodded. Kakashi eyed the sword and decided a subject change wouldn't hurt. "Since we're discussing personal matters," the Hatake began, "there's something I've been wanting to ask you." Riku nodded for him to continue. "Why haven't you taken up a role as one of the Seven? Surely Chojuro wouldn't object even if you were never officially apprenticed?"

Riku laughed like wind whispering through reeds. "The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?" His voice was bitter. "Why would I want to join the ranks of those prancing peacocks?"

Kakashi never thought of Zabuza as particularly flashy but he did not contest the elder's opinion. Riku had apparently said all he was willing to say on the matter and the room once again fell silent. Then Riku suddenly stood up, ducked out from under the bunk above his head, and said, "dinner." Not a moment later, the whistle blew, announcing the first meal shift.

With Riku's ability to mentally tally time, Kakashi wondered if the man hadn't brought up this particular topic of discussion when he knew that the meal would save them from having to speak too long. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as he followed Riku to the galley for the first meal shift.

000000

The next day, Kakashi and Mei stood together at the railing, watching the ocean and ice mix. The cool spring air caressed their faces. The breeze still carried the smell of ice even though it promised the warmth of the days to come.

"Do you want to run out to one?" Mei asked as she and Kakashi looked at the floating chunks.

Kakashi eyed the dangerous ice mountains warily. "Not particularly."

Mei raised an eyebrow. "Why not? It's not as if we couldn't handle it."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow himself and looked at her. "Are you trying to tell me that you want to break the ice bergs apart with jutsu?"

Mei smiled dangerously, "it'd be fun wouldn't it?"

"If by fun you mean reckless, then yes," Kakashi sighed.

"We're agreed then," Mei said. Before Kakashi could stop her, she'd climbed over the metal railing to the far side and jumped.

Kakashi's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Then he sighed. Every so often, his wife reminded him of Naruto when he'd been a genin. The Leaf ninja glanced back at the door down into the hold. He briefly entertained the idea of getting Riku and Orino as backup but instead he checked for ice sheets beneath him and then jumped after his wife.

Kakashi landed on the surface of the ocean with a small splash. The frigid water instantly chilled his feet but the chakra he was continuously running through them to stay on top of the liquid helped to keep them warm. It did not take long to spot Mei, her auburn hair flying behind her as she ran to the nearest berg. Kakashi took off after her, not sure what he'd do once he caught up.

As Kakashi ran up, he saw Mei arch her back and spew seething lava at the side of the house-sized berg. A loud hiss was quickly drowned out by the sound of the igneous rock gliding off of the berg and into the sea. The splash and hiss were quite spectacular. "It just melts the ice around it and then slides off," Mei thought aloud as Kakashi joined her. "This calls for some tests."

Mei sprinted up to the berg and jumped onto the floating island. Using chakra to grip, she scaled the floating ice chunk until she reached the summit. Mei grinned and formed more hand signs in that slow, graceful way of hers that always made Kakashi stare in wonder. She never took that long to sign in a fast-paced battle of course but, if she had time or if she was trying to get into her opponent's head, the Mizukage formed seals in such a way that was almost an art form. It was pleasant to watch, not to mention mesmerizing. With a push of chakra, Mei deposited a stream of lava directly on top of the berg and then jumped away.

There was a whine as the hot glob melted the ice beneath it. The solid ice touching the lava instantly turned to gas, the steam bubbling up through the molten rock like bubbles in a bath. As the lava solidified, the pockets of steam became trapped under the glowing black rock, creating igneous rock bubbles. The spherical globes looked almost like blown glass peeking out of the dark mass of cooling lava. After that the lava simply sat there, cooling, the steam from the melted ice creating a barrier between the hot rock and frozen water.

When nothing else happened, Kakashi and Mei mounted the berg to see the results. Mei frowned down at her hardening lava puddle.

Kakashi also stared at the tiny depression the lava made in the ice. He grinned a little under his mask, unable to contain himself. "Impressive," he deadpanned.

Mei scowled at him. "Let's see you do better."

"Chidori is meant for precision cutting," Kakashi commented. "Rasengan would be better."

Mei crossed her arms, waiting.

Kakashi glanced at her. "I didn't say I was going to do it. I can only do Minato-sensei's version, not Naruto's completed one. My use of wind-style is far too weak."

"The Rasengan is still powerful," Mei commented idly. "But I suppose if you don't think you can." She trailed off, needling him.

Kakashi didn't want to take the bait, he really really didn't, but Mei's conceited face was getting on his nerves. "We're losing the ship," Kakashi remarked, nodding at their boat that had passed them several minutes ago.

Mei glanced at their ride and beyond. A wicked smile crawled onto her lips. "There's an iceberg ahead of it." Before Kakashi could reply she took off at a full sprint again. Kakashi sighed and followed her, catching up easily with his long strides. Soon they had passed the ship and hurried on to the berg. "You'd better get that ready if you want a running start," Mei advised as they neared the ice chunk. This one was larger than the last but didn't peak at the top as much.

Mei watched as Kakashi's eyes turned inward while his gaze remained steadfastly ahead at his target. The Copy Ninja put his hands together as if he'd clasp them but then didn't. A swirling ball of chakra materialized in his right palm and he drew his left hand away. Mei fell back as they neared the ice but Kakashi ran straight at it. He pushed his hand forward at the ice wall and the two connected. The ball of chakra cut right through the solid looking berg, shattering the ice apart in large sheets.

Mei's eyes grew wide in fear but Kakashi jumped away in time, avoiding the crushing slabs of ice. The Rasengan had blasted away half of the berg before Kakashi had been forced to withdraw. The shattered chunks of ice bobbed and bumped together in the upset water.

Kakashi jumped back to join Mei and said, "let me try that again."

Mei's mouth dropped open. "Kakashi you don't have to impress me," she protested in an exhale. But Kakashi was already running at the berg. He leapt high, a new ball of chakra forming in his hand.

Meanwhile on the boat, Orino was frantic. "Where could they be?! We're in the middle of the North Sea!"

Riku followed quietly behind the younger jonin. "I'm sure we'll find them soon enough." As if the world wanted to prove Riku correct, there was a loud crack followed by the sound of something gargantuan shattering. Both men tracked the sound across the water just in time to see Kakashi jump clear of an iceberg as it broke into a million pieces. "See? There they are," he said in a flat tone.

Orino ran to the railing and grasped the rung tightly. "What are they doing? They're going to get themselves killed!"

"You forget who they are Orino." Riku joined his peer at the railing to watch Kakashi gracefully jump from ice chunk to ice chunk back to Mei. Kakashi made it look easy but the way the ice bobbed and crashed in the frothing water, Riku was glad it wasn't him.

"You two get back here right now," Orino bellowed. At his call, Kakashi and Mei turned to the boat that was slowly getting closer. Kakashi raised a hand in a lazy wave but quickly turned to Mei as she appeared to say something. The Mizukage took off, sprinting back to the boat. Kakashi hustled after her. Orino frowned. He didn't sense any threats but jumped down to the lower deck to assist them if they needed it. Riku had just joined him when Mei elegantly jumped from the water to the deck of the ship, her dress floating around her. Kakashi was only a hair slower.

Orino opened his mouth to ask if they were alright when Mei cried, "I win." She crossed her arms and grinned smugly. Kakashi put his hands into his pockets without comment.

Orino's open mouth dropped lower in surprise. "You were just racing?"

Kakashi and Mei turned to look at their companion. "Well," Kakashi said, scratching his head. "Mei sort of cheated."

"Just because you weren't ready for it doesn't mean I cheated," Mei defended.

Orino turned in exasperation to Riku but the old swordsman's eyes were dancing with mirth. Catching Orino's twitching eye, Riku quickly coughed to cover his pleased expression.

000000

That evening when everyone else was asleep, Kakashi snuck back into their cabin and crept over to Mei's bed. He woke her with a touch on her shoulder. Mei's eyes popped open but she relaxed when she made out Kakashi's face in the darkness.

"Follow me," he whispered.

Interest piqued, Mei got up and followed Kakashi out into the passageway and up to the main deck of the ship. The spring night was chilly but it wasn't anything that bothered the Water Country native. Kakashi led Mei to an open part of the deck. She looked around but didn't see anything unusual.

"What is it?" Mei asked in a hushed voice, looking at Kakashi for direction.

Her husband simply looked up. Mei followed his gaze, stepping toward him in case she was missing something from his angle. Kakashi reached out and put his arm around her waist to steady her as she craned her neck to see up into the night's sky.

"Kakashi what-?" Then she saw it. A pinprick of light streaked across the sky, catching her eye. Then another flew by, arcing through the dark expanse. Another star and then another seemed to fall from the sky in a graceful and silent shower. Mei's mouth fell open. Kakashi smiled down at her expression before looking up again for himself.

They stood in silence, observing the meteor shower for several minutes, neither saying a word. It was breathtaking to watch the heavenly bodies seemingly shoot off at unimaginable speeds to their mysterious destinations.

Mei turned to look at Kakashi, to say something, but as soon as they locked eyes she forgot what it was she'd thought to ask. He was holding her close without constricting her. It was a comforting gesture, something Mei was slowly becoming used to. It almost scared her how normal it seemed, how at home she felt.

There was something in Mei that was growing, some prevailing force that she couldn't explain. She wanted more, she wanted to be closer, to do something for her husband, to be more for him. There was a logical part of her brain pointing out that Kakashi didn't need anything from her. But maybe that was part of what she liked, he made no demands of her.

Mei's hand itched to reach up and pull down her husband's mask, just so that she could see his whole face. As if reading her thoughts in her eyes, Kakashi's other hand went to his face, removing the fabric so that it was gathered around his neck. His hand hovered between them for a moment, then it reached out and cupped Mei's cheek. She was spellbound, unable to blink or move. Her breaths were short and soft, imbalanced compared to her racing heart.

Mei couldn't exactly remember who leaned first, it was unconscious, unplanned. Faster than a heartbeat their lips brushed and Kakashi pulled away, looking suddenly uncertain. His eyes scanned her face, trying and failing to gauge a reaction from her blissful look. She reached up with both hands and clasped his shoulders, pulling them back together.

When they parted a second time, Kakashi released her and Mei let him, giving him space. She felt a bit dizzy herself and thought she needed some air, until she realized that they were on the deck of a ship in the middle of an ocean. She couldn't possibly have more air at her disposal. The thought made her laugh. Kakashi's eyes darted over to her; she had all of his attention.

Mei giggled. "I was just thinking, I need some air," then she waved at the space around them. Panic sunk in as Kakashi stared at her. _Oh no now he thinks I'm crazy._

Kakashi smiled at her, only half-looking. He was like a bashful child. His unease calmed Mei's fears. He was just as out of sorts as she was, Mei realized.

Mei closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's torso. She gave him a squeeze, eyes closing tight. "Thank you Kakashi."

Catching her drift, Kakashi looked up at the raining stars, "does that happen often in the Mist?"

Mei smiled up at him, eyes tracing the curve of his lips. "No, no it does not."

 **Author's Notes:  
1\. **Thank you to my beta for this chapter, DimiGex! My gracious benefactor is on hiatus until further notice. He's going through some life changes right now in the form of a new job and moving across the country. If I let him off the hook for betaing duties for awhile then that's just one less thing he has to worry about. Hopefully the story doesn't suffer too much for the lack of his clarifying influence.  
 **2.** Yep, I can't spell segue either. This is exactly what I'm talking about with the spelling thing! Moving on...  
 **3.** You may be asking yourself, did you write this chapter just because the Persei Meteor Shower is coming up? The answer is, no. That was actually just a happy accident that it's coming out at this time. The first kiss scene was one I wrote ages ago. It was probably one of the first things I typed up when I was coming up with an outline for this story. When inspiration strikes, I type scenes up right away and then see if I can fit it in later when I get to that point in the story. It's better to have something written down (even if you decide not to use it later), than not write it down and wish you had.  
 **4.** Thank you to my readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers! Your reviews in particular have been so kind! Also, [throws confetti in the air] BP has reached 100 favorites! Who's up for some cake!?  
Have a good week everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The following days weren't awkward exactly. The couple didn't speak of that night, not even to mention the meteor shower to their companions.

When they were only a day out from the Land of Earth's Coast, a seaman ran down and nearly bumped into Mei as she was leading the ninja group to the deck. Relief flooded his eyes when he caught sight of them. "I'm so glad I found you all together," he panted. "There are pirates."

Mei's eyebrows rose disbelievingly. "Pirates?" She turned back to look down the passage at Kakashi. His eyes had narrowed.

"How close are they?" Kakashi asked. He gestured for the seaman to lead the way topside.

That was all the confirmation Mei needed. She'd been skeptical since piracy was nonexistent near her village. Too many ninja in proximity with that stretch of ocean had practically eradicated the practice.

They reached the deck and looked out over the stern. Three small watercraft were approaching quickly, skirting ice bergs as they went. Mei stepped up to the railing where she could be easily seen. Kakashi, not wanting to be outdone by his wife, followed suit. If these pirates thought they were going to take their ship, they would have to deal with the relatively famous ninja couple. Unfortunately for Kakashi, the wind blew Mei's long mane right into his face and torso, blanketing him. Surprised, and embarrassed, he stepped back, attempting to resist the grasping auburn strands. He quickly stepped around to Mei's other side where the wind would be in his favor.

The watercraft continued to approach. Each boat held three people but Kakashi kept an eye out for a larger support ship. The attackers wouldn't be able to carry much or tow the steam ship away without more help.

Sure enough, Kakashi spotted a larger ship making its approach on their starboard side. It was still a couple of miles off but it was closing fast. "Keep an eye on them," Kakashi pointed it out to the Mist ninja. Then he jumped down to the water's surface and ran to meet the boats. Mei was hot on his heels.

"Don't worry about us," Mei quipped with an acidic smile. She turned back to her fellow Mist ninja. "Let's show them some real piracy." Riku nodded. Orino's mouth settled into a toothy grin at the prospect. Kakashi pushed his questions aside for later.

"Scare them off first?" Orino called as they sprinted toward the motorboats.

Kakashi acknowledged this with a quick word. The boat bandit trio, seeing the opposition, separated. Orino split off to take the one on the left, Riku, the one on the right. Since the boat with the most confident, and heavily armed, crew would likely continue straight at them, Mei and Kakashi remained in the middle. Just as they'd predicted, the center boat headed right for their steamer.

A volley of kunai raced ahead of the speeding craft. Mei jumped high, avoiding the projectiles while Kakashi dodged to the side. The boat continued to speed straight under her. The Mizukage spread her arms, landing heel first on the ninja/pirate's face. The speed of the boat traveling under her made it so that Mei was almost left behind after her violent landing. The Mizukage she reached out, grasped the railing and swung herself around to kick the driver into the ocean. His flying body hit the stationary water at the speed the boat had been traveling with a crushing smack.

Without the driver, the boat slowly decelerated and Kakashi hopped on to take out the third pirate. "Well that was extremely easy," Mei crossed her arms.

As if to belie her words, Mei sensed something coming. She looked up in time to see a large, flaming projectile coming their way from the main ship. "Jump," Mei cried and dove into the water. She only just avoided the projectile, which blew the boat she'd been standing on to smithereens.

Mei resurfaced after a moment and growled. The water was frigid and now her hair was wet. "Fine, if that's the way you want to play." She crawled onto the surface of the ocean and then stood. The Mizukage gracefully weaved through the appropriate signs. Another flaming projectile was headed their way. It would never make it to her steamer. A wave rose up out of the ocean, barreling toward the main pirate ship. The wall of water gathered height as it traveled, as if it were heading inland. Not only did the wave consume the ball of flames easily, but it continued on to capsize the larger vessel, flipping it over and back upright. Mei smirked. If that didn't scare them off then she'd have to scuttle the ship, although she wanted to avoid going that far.

Orino ran up to Mei, having already dispatched the pirates on his craft. Riku was collecting the would-be attackers and dumping them on Orino's boat. Meanwhile he kept glancing around, watching for another attack.

Orino looked around himself. "Where's Kakashi?"

Mei blinked once and then her eyes darted around her. She had been sure Kakashi was behind her, or at least somewhere nearby. The boat they had been standing on was shattered, blackened fragments bobbed in the water everywhere. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Mei panicked. "I don't know," she said breathlessly.

Orino opened his weapons pouch to remove his rebreather. Mei didn't bother. All thoughts of her tangled hair forgotten, she simply took a deep breath and dove back into the frigid ocean, her eyes squinting into the dark sea.

 _Where is he?!_ The longer Mei looked, the more she panicked. Each second that ticked by heightened her awareness of her husband's peril. _How long has he been underwater? Was he knocked unconscious? Captured somehow?_

Like a ghost shimmering out of the darkness, Mei spotted something light in the water below her. She swam hard for it and, with a start, realized it was Kakashi's hair. The silver stood out surprisingly well in the dark water. The Mizukage stretched out her hand, grasped her husband around the chest, not daring to look at his face, and kicked hard. It had been awhile since she'd used her scissor kick but she couldn't afford to waste time if her legs got tangled with Kakashi's.

Mei felt a presence at her side and nearly kicked out at it on reflex. Kakashi was in trouble, she didn't have time for random monster attacks or pirate retaliations. Orino's masked face swam into view, his short orange hair rippling in the current. Mei suppressed her relief and released Kakashi's chest, grasping him under the arm. Orino took Kakashi's other arm but by then they were surfacing.

Mei gasped for the sweet air even as she turned her head to avoid swallowing a wave instead. In a quiet part of her mind, Mei wondered why she was breathing so hard. She hadn't been underwater that long. Riku piloted his boat over to them and Orino and Mei lifted Kakashi onto the craft.

Landing hard on the deck made Kakashi's body jerk reflexively but besides that he didn't move. Mei ripped his mask down, cleared his airway, pinched his nose, and shared her air with him.

Orino was suddenly embarrassed to be nearby during such a moment. As a Mist ninja, Orino had been a part of hundreds of water rescues. There was nothing embarrassing about helping someone live. However, this time felt different, almost as if he was intruding on an intimate scene.

Mei listened to Kakashi's heart and then tried again. The last Hatake's eyes popped open and water spurted out of his mouth in a fountain onto the deck. Kakashi coughed, gasped for air, and coughed again. Mei held him the whole time, her face not quite able to shake the look of fear she'd worn only seconds before.

Finally Kakashi's body relaxed a bit. After a few more gulps of air he slumped as if to lay back down, only Mei's hold on him did not allow it. He glanced up at her and saw her stricken face. He tried to offer her a smile but it was weak. "Sorry."

"Sorry?!" Mei cried, tears filling her eyes. "What does that even mean?! I told you to jump! Why didn't you? I didn't even know you were hurt, what happened? Why didn't you say anything?" As Mei's emotions ran away from her, Riku tapped Orino and then tilted his head back toward the ship. The pair snuck away to leave the couple alone. "I- I didn't even think to- I thought you were right behind me." Mei knew she was being hysterical, knew she wasn't even giving Kakashi time to explain himself. She shoved that aside. Her panic still needed a vent even though the danger had passed.

Kakashi lay there, taking slow breaths. He was developing a cramp in his back from being bent over Mei's knees. He shifted in her arms. Finally, Mei laid him down but she did not completely let go. She clutched at his chest and buried her face in his soaked vest. She allowed herself two more shaky breaths and then looked up at him. His dark eyes met hers.

"What happened?" Mei finally asked, brushing a wet strand of hair out of her face.

"I apparently didn't jump fast enough," Kakashi replied. He wasn't about to admit that he'd waited to make sure she was clear before jumping himself. He knew very well that Mei could take care of herself and yet, he hadn't been able to stop himself. His eyes were half closed but intent on her. "Are you alright?"

Mei smacked his padded shoulder. "I'm fine," her voice broke. She took a breath. "You're," she swallowed down the choking laughter mixed with a sob that threatened to escape her throat, "quite the troublesome husband. I'm always having to rescue you." She wiped her eyes that stung with sea salt.

"Should have asked to marry a Nara," Kakashi whispered out.

"What?"

"Never mind." Kakashi started to sit up and Mei helped him the rest of the way. "Pirates gone?"

Mei nodded. The main pirate ship had turned tail and ran after Mei's assault. She glanced over at their own steamer. She could see Orino and Riku talking to the captain. Turning back to her husband she asked, "are you sure you're alright?"

Kakashi nodded, blinking slowly. "Fine. A little fatigued but nothing to worry about."

"Being blown into the ocean and nearly drowning will do that," Mei said with a weak smile.

"Didn't really feel like getting blown up," Kakashi commented. "I jumped and just kept going. I don't remember landing, at least not until I was in this boat."

Mei held out a hand and Kakashi took it. They stood together. Mei remained close to her husband, offering support without saying anything. His hand brushed hers and he bumped her side but he did not lean on her as they piloted the boat back to the ship.

After getting looked at by the ship's medic, Kakashi was advised to take it easy for the rest of the day. Despite this advice, Kakashi did not lie down in his cot. He sat instead and watched Mei remove a worn, gap-toothed comb from her pack. She was muttering something about wet hair, salt water, and tangles.

With nimble fingers, the Mizukage separated a strand of auburn hair from her mane and began to comb it out methodically, starting at the ends and then working her way up to her scalp. After she finished with that portion, she moved on to the next. Kakashi observed her, fascinated. He'd seen her do this nearly every day and yet the process still mesmerized to him. By the time Mei had untangled everything, her freshly washed hair was dry. Her mane didn't look as tamed as usual but it did shine as a whole, the separate strands merging into a silken sheet. Once that was done, Mei reached into her pack and traded her old comb out for a brush. When she sat up the couple locked eyes.

Mei raised her eyebrows to prompt his question.

"Does it soothe you?" Kakashi asked.

Mei stopped in her brushing and flicked one of her many bangs out of her eyes. Her shoulders drooped. "I suppose it does." She didn't say anything more, just watched the ground.

Kakashi climbed out of his bunk to sit next to her. He held out his hand. "May I?"

Mei looked up at him, a confused expression on her face.

"It has to be easier for someone else to do it," Kakashi pointed out. Mei's hair reached nearly to the floor when she stood. While sitting, as she was now, she had most of her hair divided up between the cot and her lap so that it didn't drag on the floor while she brushed it.

Mei slowly nodded, still considering his offer. Finally, she held out the brush in offering.

Kakashi took it and scooted closer. "Now how do I do this?"

Mei whipped around. Her indignant question shot out, "you've never brushed someone's hair before?" In her head Mei added, _but you're trying to help me with mine?_

Kakashi sighed. "I was Sakura's jonin-sensei, not her father. No, I've never brushed hair before."

Mei snatched the brush back before Kakashi had a chance to blink. "Then I'll show you this first time. My hair isn't to be trifled with."

Properly chastised, Kakashi settled in for his lesson. Like most things, Mei's hair lost some of its mystery after she explained. There wasn't much to it after Mei explained it all. The braid she did up before bed kept her hair from tangling at night. It also saved the individual strands from excess stress. She used the comb to get out the tangles. The soft bristled brush helped move the oil from her scalp down to the rest of her hair, especially the thirsty tips.

"It seems like a lot of work," Kakashi commented.

Mei hummed in agreement. She continued to brush her hair. The brush was like a boat on an auburn ocean. It passed over the crests and dipped into the valleys of each strand.

"Why do you keep it so long?" Kakashi asked innocently.

Mei kept brushing, organizing her answer in her head. She figured she'd begin her answer with a question, "in the Leaf, do ninja grow their hair long because they like the style or to show off?"

Kakashi considered her question. The first people who came to his mind were Jiraiya and Ino. "Both I suppose," he finally replied.

Mei nodded. "In the Mist, if you're going to bother to grow long hair then there's a reason for it. Any ninja can grow long hair if they wish, but _keeping_ long hair shows that you're skilled enough to stop your enemies from using it against you. I like having long hair but by keeping it _this_ long," she gestured with the strand in her hand, "it's a challenge to any who would question my authority."

"Don't you think it's a bit unnecessary?" Kakashi asked.

Mei raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you read Mist Village History?"

Kakashi nodded, summarizing what he'd learned. "Your ninja, before the Mist Village was founded, started off as pirates fighting over the various islands." Mei nodded for him to continue. "And the man who would become your first Mizukage, Lord Byakuren, spent his life conquering every pirate faction and uniting them under his rule."

Mei nodded in approval. "That's why there are no pirates in the Land of Water," Mei smirked, "we technically _are_ the pirates." After a pause, she jumped ahead to the point in history she'd meant him to reach, "and the Second Mizukage, Lord Gengetsu, murdered him. Lord Byakuren was clever and strong but he was also old. When the Mist was officially founded he simply took on a different title by becoming Mizukage. But the frail do not live long in the Mist, he knew that better than anyone." Mei finished off another lock with the brush. "I am the strongest but I am also the first kunoichi to serve as Mizukage. If anyone thinks they are stronger, they can try to cut off my hair."

Kakashi was stunned by the steel in her voice; it was unlike anything he'd heard from her before. Mei's tone was proud but something else lay beneath, a fear that someone would come and do just that. Kakashi had seen people try it. The Mizukage normally sounded so confident about her position but now there was defeat in her voice, like being cut down while still in office was her inevitable end.

Kakashi spoke up, tone light, "Chojuro will eventually make a good successor. You chose well."

This seemed to break Mei out of her brushing trance. Her hand stopped and she looked at him, a smile tugging at her lips. "Yes, he will." After a moment of thought, Mei turned to her husband, "you look a little like him you know."

Kakashi didn't hide his surprise.

Mei laughed at his expression. "Lord Byakuren I mean." The Mizukage's laughter slowly died. After a moment, she tentatively reached toward Kakashi's face. He stiffened but did not pull away. Slowly, lightly, Mei's index finger traced the scar bisecting Kakashi's left eye to indicate the similarity. "He was blind in that eye though."

Kakashi took a slow breath as Mei broke contact. "I would be too, if it hadn't been for Obito and then Naruto."

"Really?" Mei asked with an inquisitive eyebrow raised. These Leaf ninja were so full of surprises. She sat back and repacked her brush and comb. "Now that's a story I've got to hear." She peeked up to see his reaction, aware that she may have pushed too far.

Kakashi took a steadying breath. However, the familiar tightness in his chest, the pain that usually flowed through his very veins at the broaching of this topic, did not hamper him. While he marveled at this, Mei took his hand. They locked eyes and Mei smiled at her husband understandingly. Her eyes expressed that he didn't have to explain. But, for the first time in his life, Kakashi did want to explain this. He wanted Mei to know. Completely at ease, Kakashi opened his mouth and began to tell his wife about his first mission as a jonin.

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. Hello fellows! Thank you to DimiGex for betaing this chapter for me! My gracious benefactor has moved into his new dwelling but he does not have internet yet so he's still on hiatus.  
2\. Thank you to my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers. You are the cat's pajamas!  
3\. "Lone Wolves Don't Last Long" by FlaminRadish, haven't heard of it? Why not? It's awesome. It starts off as a sick fic but then becomes more of a mystery. Who's trying to kill Kakashi and will Minato and Kushina be able to help him? That isn't just a tagline sort of question, I really don't know, the story isn't finished yet. Anyway, the descriptions in it are much better than mine so I'd recommend it!  
4\. About Mist Village History: There isn't a lot to go on. So, accept my headcanon parts or don't. I hope it doesn't trip up your enjoyment of the story. I do really like my pirate headcanon though. My goodness I almost spelled canon wrong again! I am the worst!  
5\. I hope you all are well. Have a good week!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After the pirate incident, there was no more excitement for the crew. The traveling party completed their slow steam across the North Sea and finally arrived in Earth Country. After they docked it was a short run to the Hidden Stone Village.

Kakashi was nervous to enter a village that had been his enemy for so long. The Stone was the source of more than a few nightmares in his youth. His consolation was that Mei and the others should be safe under the Tsuchikage's protection. Kakashi glanced at his wife as they entered the gates. She looked so graceful and confident. The sight made him smile until Mei caught him staring. He quickly switched his attention to the clothing stall behind her.

They continued down the dusty stone streets which were filled with civilians and ninja alike. Kakashi felt eyes feasting on their traveling party. He shrugged off the attention as he often did when he traveled with Mei. She was incredibly beautiful, he admitted to himself, purely from an analytical point of view of course, and thus drew attention. The renowned Leaf ninja could ignore most looks that the group received, but when three Stone jonin crossed their path, that changed. The group of men were like any other, until Kakashi noticed one of them catch sight of the traveling party and then nudge the other two. After the men exchanged knowing looks, the trio openly gaped. Kakashi frowned and purposely slowed his steps so that he was between the Stone ninja and his wife.

As the foreigners passed, the three in red stopped at the side of the street to watch. Kakashi adjusted his positioning in the group to continue to shield Mei from their view. They were almost past when Kakashi heard the first one whisper to his fellows, "take a look at that, the Mizukage has the White Fang's pup on a leash." The other two laughed along with him. Kakashi's eyes widened marginally in surprise, then his mouth settled into a grimace behind his mask. He glanced sideways at his companions.

Mei was on his right and apparently hadn't heard. However, Kakashi felt Orino shift his stance behind him. Without thinking, Kakashi reached out and grasped the Mist ninja by his gray uniform, pulling him along and away from the Stone jonin.

"Don't give them the satisfaction," Kakashi whispered.

Orino's eyes rounded and then his face twisted in anger. He hadn't realized that Kakashi had heard. "They-"

"Just keep walking," Kakashi advised quietly. "It isn't worth it."

Mei was looking at them now, suspicious of their whispered conversation. Kakashi eye-smiled at her. Orino tried to smile but only managed to raise his eyebrows.

Kakashi took a breath and released it. Being a subject of ridicule was safer than being seen as an old enemy, Kakashi reasoned. Then he shook the dark thoughts away as they neared the Tsuchikage's tower. Instead of dwelling on the imaginable danger, he looked forward to seeing how Sakura was doing. Focusing on the future had become his best way to cope with the ghosts of his past.

Sakura and Hikaru were in the Tsuchikage's office when the visitors arrived. The Leaf kunoichi was thrilled to see her sensei. Sizing him up, the first thing she noticed was how closely Kakashi and Mei stood together. The last time Sakura had seen them, the two were stiff both in posture and expression around each other. They hadn't been unfriendly but they certainly had been far from comfortable. It wasn't unfriendly but it certainly hadn't been comfortable. Now they didn't seem to be overly familiar with each other but both of their postures were more at ease. Something unclenched in her stomach.

Kurotsuchi welcomed her guests in what, Kakashi imagined from his limited experience with the kunoichi, was her warmest possible tone.

"I am sorry for being so busy," the young Tsuchikage apologized rigidly. "I was going to assign you a tour guide but Hikaru and Sakura volunteered before we even knew you were coming. They've offered their home to you as well."

"That was very kind," Mei said, smiling at the couple. "We would be honored to be guests in your home." Riku, Orino, and Kakashi bowed to the couple.

Not only did Kakashi feel safer in Sakura's home, but he thought Mei would be safer there as well. It was logical to assume that not everyone knew where his student lived, as opposed to where the Tsuchikage lived. Besides that, even though the kunoichi hadn't known each other for very long, Kakashi sensed that Sakura and Mei had an understanding, if not an actual liking for each other. There were other benefits as well.

To stay with a Stone Village resident rather than in the kage tower gave Kakashi and Mei a completely different view of the village. They saw the daily rituals of the everyday ninja and every interaction was more personal. The four guests had dinner with their hosts every night either in their home or out in the village rather than a formal dinner. It led to conversation and camaraderie.

As it turned out, Hikaru was interested in architecture. Since the war had ended, the Stone had improved their building techniques, branching out into new uses for their jutsu. It made Kakashi think of Tenzo and how, if the two ever met, they would have a lot to talk about. The consideration made Kakashi nervous, as did any thought connected to his impending return to the Leaf. He pushed the emotions aside for now.

The giant man pointed out various improvements that had been made around the village. Large outdoor malls were now covered by colonnades. Domed buildings and elaborate aqueduct systems spotted and crisscrossed the Stone Village.

As they walked around the Earth Country village, Kakashi noticed something unusual. The more he looked for it the more he saw it. Pink hair. There were the usual blondes, brunettes, and redheads in the Stone Village in addition to the few and far between vibrant shades of the rainbow. However, there was also an unusually large chunk of the population that had pink hair. Children, women, men, it didn't matter. One in every twenty people the group saw had pink hair in various shades and styles.

Kakashi turned to his female student. "Um, Sakura," he began, "is pink a common hair color here?"

"Oh, that," Sakura said. Her cheeks flushed darker than her unique hair.

Hikaru grinned and pulled Sakura close in a half hug. "My wife has started a bit of a fashion trend." Sakura did not seem uncomfortable with her husband's casual embrace. The Leaf kunoichi smiled in response but neither let the touch linger. Soon they were walking side by side again.

"I see," Kakashi said, even though he didn't. He raised his eyebrows at Mei. She shrugged in response. Some fashion choices couldn't be explained by logic.

When they neared the hospital, Hikaru became quiet and Sakura spoke up, face beaming with pride. She told her guests about the work she'd been doing at the clinic, from technique improvements to renovations. The renovations especially helped expedite patient care and recovery. That had been a crossover topic for the couple and they both spoke excitedly about it.

Later, Kakashi got a chance to speak to his student alone once more. Mei gave him a smile before turning to start her own conversation with Hikaru.

"I'm doing okay sensei," Sakura replied to his question as they walked ahead of their spouses. Even though her answer was almost a duplicate of the one she'd used on her own honeymoon, the tone was much more relaxed, lighter.

"But?" Kakashi asked, hands in pockets. Sensei and student had been exchanging letters but hundreds of letters couldn't duplicate a conversation. Sakura's sentences and paragraphs usually detailed facts, not feelings.

"It isn't like what I thought marriage would be," Sakura confessed.

"How so?" Kakashi asked casually.

Sakura knew her sensei's false light tone when she heard it. Judging by what Hikaru had told her, if she said the wrong thing she may suddenly find herself to be a widow. Still, she would not lie, she didn't have to. "I just thought when I married it'd be more romantic. We compromise a lot and I suppose that's good," she said, biting her lip. "Hikaru is my friend. He's kind and he's a good man but to call him my husband? It feels empty."

Both student and teacher walked along in silence, thinking of another teammate. "He's not Sasuke," Kakashi finally said with all the delicacy of a boulder.

Sakura looked away. "I don't love him."

Kakashi glanced over, wondering if he'd said the wrong thing. He also speculated who Sakura meant that she didn't love, Sasuke or Hikaru. Instead of asking about it, Kakashi pressed on. "It could have been worse Sakura, so much worse." He didn't want to invalidate his student's feelings but they lived in a harsh world. Sakura could have easily been paired with someone who held a grudge against her sensei or who would have abused her just because she was from the Leaf.

"I know. Hikaru _is_ kind." The Leaf kunoichi did not elaborate further. The dirt crunched beneath their sandals as they walked.

Kakashi nodded. Sakura had said as much in her letters. Instead he said, "I'm sorry you're unhappy."

Sakura smiled. "It's not unhappy really. It's just, I don't know. I've been thinking a lot about what constitutes a good marriage. I believe I have a good marriage, a good life even, but there's something missing that could make it better. Something that Hikaru and I can't earn or work for or compromise into, something to hold us together besides an agreement between our villages." After a moment Sakura added, "we have an understanding and I am grateful for that." Having spoken her mind, a sudden and suspicious look crossed her features. "Speaking of understandings, what has changed with you and the Mizukage?"

Kakashi almost stopped walking out of shock at the subject transition and the nature of the change. He struggled to remain passive and hoped that Sakura hadn't invented a jutsu that monitored his heart rate from a distance. "What do you mean?"

His evasion made Sakura even more suspicious. "There's something different about you two."

"Is there?" Kakashi replied loftily. He was uncomfortably aware of the sweat that had broken out under his collar. He had the sudden urge to examine the canals above them with serious scrutiny.

Sakura had learned over the years that it was best to weather her sensei's evasions rather than blow up at him. It had never gotten her answers before. Instead she took a scolding tack, placing her hands on her hips. "Sensei what's going on?"

"Nothing," Kakashi said, his voice unusually high. "Mei and I have just come to an understanding of our own." _A very confusing and, okay, not an understanding at all. I understand nothing._ Kakashi felt fluttery just thinking about it.

Sakura's green eyes were wide and her mouth formed a small oh. Something was dawning on his female student. Kakashi's flurry of feeling constricted and twisted in his gut.

"Sensei, are you- are you in love with your wife?!"

"No!" Kakashi said entirely too loudly and quickly. He lowered his voice and repeated his answer. Sakura didn't look convinced. Never before had Kakashi so missed the days when she believed everything he told her. Alas, he supposed his students had to grow up someday.

Sakura's pink eyebrows went up and her mouth opened into a shocked smile. "You are! Wait until I tell Naruto."

"You aren't going to tell anyone because it isn't true," Kakashi replied, almost in a huff. "I don't want you spreading rumors." Kakashi shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and hunched his shoulders as they continued to walk.

Sakura's mouth closed but her smile remained. She could bide her time.

That evening's dinner was a nightmare. Every time Kakashi even looked at his wife he could feel Sakura's eyes on them. When he chanced a glance over at his student it was even worse actually seeing Sakura's knowing smile and dancing eyes.

Mei went along with eating and conversing as she usually did. However, Kakashi knew his wife to be observant and wouldn't be surprised if she noticed Sakura's new interest in them.

"So Lady Mizukage," Sakura began cheerfully when there was a lull in conversation. Kakashi repressed a groan. "What has been your favorite part of the trip so far?"

Mei opened her mouth, closed it, and then her face crimsoned. Sakura's green eyes popped and then they slid suspiciously over to her sensei. Said sensei wanted to face plant into his plate of fish in exasperation.

Mei cleared her throat and said, "sailing through the North Sea was lovely." Before she could blush again, Mei distracted herself with her food. Her chopsticks darted about and she chewed busily with her eyes glued to the table.

"Was it?" Sakura asked innocently, turning her suspicious eyes back to Kakashi.

Orino opened his mouth to ask what was so special about the North Sea. The guard closed his maw with a bit-off cry. Riku had kicked him under the table. Hikaru and Sakura both looked up and between their four guests. Sakura's look was like a cat's whereas Hikaru just looked confused.

Orino rubbed his knee while Riku's face remained passive. The swordsman delicately ate his rice in silence. Mei still looked a little pink and Kakashi forced an eye smile through the rest of the meal.

When dinner was concluded, Kakashi helped Mei up by extending a hand, which she took. Kakashi obstinately ignored his grinning student. "So what do you have planned for us tonight?" Kakashi asked, looking at Sakura only after he'd released Mei's hand.

Sakura eyed them both but eventually said, "actually Hikaru is fighting in a stone golem match tonight. It's one of the outlets that the Stone has found for improving their jutsu even when at peace." Kakashi and Sakura shared a glance but the Leaf kunoichi didn't look worried so Kakashi let the information rest in the back of his mind. "He's been the champion for three weeks running." Sakura smiled at Hikaru.

The giant grinned sheepishly. As an aside to Kakashi but without toning down his voice he said, "my secret is that I practice my golem fighting with Sakura. She hits harder than most jutsu."

Kakashi nodded but then with a wink at Mei he shrugged his shoulders, disinterested. "I wouldn't know if her punches hurt from _personal_ experience," he let the statement hang. It had been awhile since he'd been able to needle his student but this comment had done the trick.

Sakura's eye twitched. Her hands turned to fists. "I think a pulverized field can speak for itself sensei," she ground out.

Mei watched the escalating conflict with interest but also anxiety for her husband's safety. Riku shifted. Orino's eyes lit up as he watched the drama unfold.

Kakashi shrugged, closing his eyes. "If you can't land a hit on me, the power behind the punch is meaningless."

Sakura's eye twitched further, spreading to her corresponding eyebrow. Hikaru put a hand on his wife's shoulder and she took a deep breath. Her facial muscles stilled. "Anyway," Sakura said as a way to change the subject.

"Would you like to see the match?" Hikaru asked them politely.

Mei nodded eagerly, anything to steer the topic of conversation away from deadly waters. She turned to the three men. Orino and Riku accepted politely. Kakashi leaned over to her, "remember the last time we were invited to observe the local culture?"

Mei's face turned white, remembering Bee's concert, but then she laughed. Kakashi joined her, chuckling at the memory.

Kakashi turned back to Hikaru to accept but met Sakura's triumphant gaze instead. Inwardly he sighed. It was going to be a long night.

000000

The stone golem fights fascinated the visitors. The matches began early in the evening and were attended by what seemed like the entire village.

The seating was all stone and could be modified based on the spectator's talent with earth style. Most of the seats in the stadium had been used before however, so not much modification was necessary. Mei thought about concocting a throne of igneous rock for herself but thought better of it. There was no need to show off, although it was tempting to leave such a chair behind.

There were several smaller fights before the main event, which was Hikaru's battle. Two competitors would stand on opposite sides of a stone slab that served as the competition arena. The ring was at least the size of a training ground and the nearby stands reflected this size.

The match started when a small stone that was tossed in the air touched the ground. Once the match was signaled to begin, the competitors would weave their signs. Giant monsters emerged from the stone ring, their earthen bodies sometimes towering higher than the box seats of the arena. The size and speed of each combatant depended on the skill of the competitor. Hikaru's match was the final one and had the largest golems.

Mei's mouth hung open. The crash of stone on stone was a horribly loud and grinding noise that echoed throughout the stadium. Sakura shouted something encouraging, if her smile and mimed punch were any indication, but Mei couldn't hear the words over the clashing of the golems. Still, the spectacle was unreal. Chunks of earth and dust rained everywhere, spraying with each blow. The crowd went wild as Hikaru's golem, after weathering several deafening blows, punched a hole straight through the other creation's chest. The crowd's roar reached new levels as the opposing golem fell to the arena floor in a pile of rubble.

"Hell yeah!" Sakura screamed as Hikaru waved triumphantly. She jumped up from her seat next to Kakashi, pumping a fist. Riku clapped politely, although the way his eyes shone suggested that he found the spectacle to be very impressive. Meanwhile Orino just stared in awe.

"Wow," Kakashi said and Mei turned to him.

"What? You can't do that?" Mei shouted over the crowd, teasing.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. His volume rose to answer her in kind. "No, and neither can you. I build walls that look like dogs, this is a whole other level."

"Maybe a lava golem," Mei thought aloud. "I can already do 'lava monster'."

Kakashi laughed, "don't even think about it, you're terrifying enough already."

Mei chuckled mirthlessly in response. A cold and heavy lump landed in her stomach; the excitement of the evening was suddenly forgotten. The kunoichi was silent the rest of the event. Kakashi didn't notice the change in Mei's demeanor but Sakura did.

000000

The travelers and hosts walked back from the matches amid cool night air and festive crowds to enjoy a quiet evening at home. Hikaru had long since grown weary of the champion parties that followed the bouts. He may have been the top winner four weeks running but he was no socialite. Riku and Hikaru played shogi in a corner while Orino and Kakashi discussed the strength and possibilities of a water golem jutsu. Mei had been left alone to her thoughts but Sakura aimed to change that.

"Lady Mei, could I get you to help me in the garden for a moment?" Sakura asked, standing up.

Mei nodded and stood to follow the Leaf kunoichi outside. _It's too dark to do anything out here tonight,_ Mei thought as she followed Sakura over the garden path. They were nearly to the gate when Sakura turned around. The kunoichi faced each other, green eyes meeting.

"What did my idiot sensei say?" Sakura asked without preamble, crossing her arms.

Mei blinked. She was so shocked at how Sakura had hit the nail so firmly on the head that she didn't even think to deny it at first. Kakashi's comment weighed on her mind but Mei hadn't realized she'd shown it. "Nothing," she finally replied.

Sakura's eyebrow arched skeptically. "Do I need to slap some sense into him?"

"No," Mei answered firmly. Then, "have you always been so disrespectful of your sensei?"

This comment took Sakura aback. It had never occurred to her that she was disrespectful. She shook the consideration off to examine at another time. "Don't change the subject," Sakura rallied. "Sensei hurt your feelings and I want to know how."

"It isn't important," Mei said. Her voice came out flat and commanding.

Sakura had heard that tone before from her master. Tsunade could punch holes in mountains but Sakura didn't fear neither the Hokage nor Mizukage. She pressed on. "What did he say?"

Mei stared at Sakura but offered no reply. It was clear by her posture that she only waited for the girl to drop the subject. But Sakura wasn't backing down.

"Sensei can be a bit blunt and he's terrible at expressing himself. Not to mention he's unusually clueless for such an observant person. So if he's being an idiot you just need to tell him," Sakura stated with a frown. "That's all I wanted to say."

"Thank you for your concern," Mei said, business-like.

Sakura scrutinized the woman's closed-off stance with growing recognition. "You two are so alike," she whispered. Then she realized how that sounded considering the less-than-flattering things she'd just said about Kakashi. Sakura waited in anticipation of a reprimand that didn't come.

Mei's brow furrowed but she did not ask what the girl meant.

"Good night Lady Mizukage," Sakura said awkwardly. She stepped back through the garden and returned to the house. Mei remained outside, watching the stars. None of them were falling that night.

Several minuteslater, Kakashi's silver hair caught the dim starlight. Mei took a deep breath as he closed the door behind him. "Mei?"

The Mizukage turned away from her husband. "Did Sakura tell you to come out here?" Mei could hear his footsteps on the stones as he approached.

Kakashi's voice was gentle, like the velvet darkness that surrounded them. "Would it matter if she had?"

"No games tonight Kakashi," Mei said, throat raw. She wanted to cry or at least scream at him for making her feel so vulnerable.

"She said you needed to see me," Kakashi replied, stopping at Mei's side. He pocketed his hands and joined her in sky-watching.

"Well she was wrong." Mei realized that she sounded like a spoiled child. She couldn't bring herself to care.

Kakashi shifted his feet and Mei was suddenly afraid he'd leave, then equally frustrated that she cared if he did.

"I think I'll stay awhile, if that's alright?"

"If you like," was Mei's terse response.

"I would."

They stood in silence for what felt like hours to Kakashi. The sounds of night swirled around them. The whisper of wind in the grass and chirping insects filled the dark garden.

"Am I intimidating?" Mei whispered.

Despite the silence that had stretched between them, Kakashi had been entirely focused on his wife. He hadn't missed a word. "Yes, you give off that impression," Kakashi replied, wondering what she meant by such a question.

"But do I scare you?" Mei pressed, still not looking at him.

Kakashi blinked, glancing down at her. "No, of course not."

"Why not?" Mei asked. She turned to look up at him with fiery eyes.

 _We're friends. I- What are we exactly? You're my wife, you can't, wait, that isn't right. You're Mei. You read to me while I was sick. No, that sounds ridiculous. We- I-_ Kakashi pushed aside the thousands of explanations that had entered his brain. Instead he said, "why would you?"

"Could you not answer a question with a question for once?" Mei snapped.

"Maybe you could tell me exactly what you're asking then," Kakashi shot back, surprised at his own irritability.

"Do I terrify you?" Mei asked, raising her voice. She turned to face him head-on, as if they were about to spar.

"No," Kakashi replied, squaring off automatically in response.

"Then why did you say I did?" Mei accused.

"What-" Kakashi began to ask but he stopped himself. His eyes shifted back and forth as if turning the pages through his memories to understand why her words sounded familiar. _The match. 'You're terrifying enough as it is.'_ The words echoed back to him and he frowned. "That's not what I meant," Kakashi began lamely. He struggled to organize what he wanted to say and to spit it out. "You're the Mizukage, and powerful, but you're not frightening, not to me." Mei's expression did not soften but her stance did relax. Kakashi responded in kind. "Is that what's been bothering you? That comment? Mei, you are not terrifying, you're intimidating. It was a poor choice of words." Kakashi shrugged, unable to explain himself more than he already had. He ran a hand through his hair.

Mei nodded. Then after a moment she spoke again, her voice dead. "The women in the village used to say that I scared all my potential suitors away."

"Well you showed them," Kakashi responded.

"By being arranged into a marriage because I was incapable of doing it myself? I showed them nothing," Mei responded darkly.

Kakashi wasn't about to apologize for being in this situation, it was her village that had made the demands. Very slowly he asked, "did you have anyone special? Who you _wanted_ to marry?" His eyes focused on the distant stars while his ears strained to hear a reply.

"No," Mei whispered, "never."

"Their loss," was Kakashi's immediate response. He turned to look at her, "even though we didn't choose this, I think we have a good marriage."

More and more Mei wondered what that word meant, _marriage._

 **Author's Notes:  
** **1.** Today is September 15th (or at least it is in Australia and will be in the U.S. very soon) and you (maybe?) know what that means! It's Kakashi's Birthday! So this is a special early update to celebrate!  
 **2.** Thank you to my beta, DimiGex. I would also like to thank all you readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters out there. You're the bees knees!  
 **3.** I would like you all to know that I'm going to be on vacation from posting for a little while. My husband and I are going on a trip and I just want to relax and not worry about how well my next chapter is shaping up. This will also give my dear, gracious benefactor some time to catch up since he's two chapters behind.  
Now having said that, I'm taking a vacation from posting new chapters but not from writing, so I'm not abandoning this story. I even hesitate to use the "H" word since we've all seen beloved stories get abandoned after a chapter where the author announces a hiatus with every intention of coming back. This isn't that kind of break. This is the kind of break where I get a little caught up while not feeling the pressure of my personal deadlines weighing down on me.  
I just wanted to give you all a heads up so that no one is surprised when it takes a little longer for the next chapter of Boiling Point to come out. Sneak peak: we will be spending one more chapter in the Stone before moving on.  
 **4.** I hope you are all well and happy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The night after the golem matches, after everyone had gone to bed, something tapped against the outside of Hikaru and Sakura's home. Kakashi's eyes flashed open, anxiety coating his skin. He had been lying awake in the guest room that he shared with his companions. His bedroll was nearest the door. Riku lay in the far corner, Orino in the other, and Mei was on the guest mat in the middle.

Kakashi sat up as another click sounded from the front of the house. He glanced at Mei and the others but they were still asleep. He considered waking and alerting them to the potential attack but, he concluded, he may be able to handle this alone. The Stone ninja may only be after the Yellow Flash's student and leave the others in peace.

Kakashi palmed a kunai and crept to the door, stepping into the hall. The taps got louder as he reached the front room of the house. _Are they testing the defenses? Didn't the Tsuchikage have security detail guarding Mei while she's here? Where are they?_ He slid into the shadow next to the window and peeked out with quick looks. He could see several figures crouched in the dark. Some were in the alleyways across the street but a couple were in the garden. Kakashi backed away toward the rooms. It would be easier to defend from the rear of the house.

The Leaf ninja heard someone move behind him and turned. Mei stood in the hallway in her nightgown. She nodded toward the door, questions in her eyes.

Kakashi held up the fingers of the people he'd seen outside. He stepped over to her, pushing her back down the hallway. "Be careful," he whispered.

Mei glared up at him with still sleepy eyes. " _Me_ be careful? You want me to run and hide while you take care of this yourself?" Mei scoffed and crossed her arms.

Kakashi was about to retort when he heard muffled voices from Sakura and Hikaru's room. A moment later, Sakura emerged with mussed pink hair. She blinked at the two of them standing in the hall together. A smile crept onto her face but Kakashi cut off her, no doubt, insinuating greeting.

"Where do you and Hikaru keep your weapons?" Kakashi whispered to his student.

Sakura's smile faded, replaced by a battle-ready expression. "Why?" She whispered.

"There are at least ten out front, who knows how many have already flanked the house," Kakashi answered, anxiety heightening. If he couldn't explain himself soon then they could all be ambushed. "We need to wake the others and-"

"Kakashi-sensei, those are just the neighbor kids," Sakura replied. She made her voice as soothing as possible to calm him.

"What?" Kakashi's sleep-deprived mental functions shuddered to a clumsy halt.

Sakura shrugged. "The neighbor kids come by sometimes and throw rocks at the house. It makes them feel brave because of Hikaru's fight record. That's all it is."

 _Kids,_ Kakashi thought, thinking back to the figures he thought he'd seen in the dark. He'd assumed they'd been crouching enemies but he couldn't be sure with the moonless night, they could have been standing children. "Are you sure?"

Sakura smiled. "Watch." She stepped up to the door.

Kakashi sidestepped in front of Mei to block the Mizukage from sight. Mei raised an eyebrow but did not comment, making a mental note to find out why Kakashi was so on edge lately. He wasn't usually this overprotective.

Sakura opened the door wide, a civilian-like gesture that made Kakashi cringe. The sound of scurrying feet could be heard pounding the turf. Sakura called, "beat it you guys, we have guests and they're trying to sleep okay?" She shut the door, shaking her head. "They broke a window once and I showed them just how fast a Leaf medic can be. Then I told them they'd better practice their aim or else I'd break them into pieces and then put them back together again." Sakura smiled sweetly and Mei smiled back.

Kakashi fought internally between letting go of his adrenaline and being concerned about how Sakura dealt with children. Then again, he reasoned, _he_ had been her sensei after all. He scratched the back of his head where his headband was usually tied. "Sorry Sakura, I guess I overreacted."

The woman smiled, "I'm sorry too." She glanced between the two of them. "I was sure you two were sneaking out to fool around."

Kakashi blanched whereas Mei blushed.

"Goodnight," Sakura called in a sing-song voice as she headed back to her room.

Kakashi wouldn't meet Mei's eye. They both went back to their crowded room and stared at the ceiling in silence before finally falling asleep.

000000

The next morning at breakfast, Riku stood to help Sakura clear the plates. On their way into the kitchen he leaned over and said something quietly. Sakura smiled and, after depositing the plates in the sink and washing her hands, she returned to her guests.

"Lady Mizukage," Sakura addressed her, a huge grin on her face, "you didn't mention your birthday!"

Kakashi froze, not daring to look at his wife. _Today is Mei's birthday?!_

Mei shot a glare at Riku who looked back at her unapologetically. The Mizukage smiled, returning her attention to her husband's student. "Really Sakura, please don't trouble yourself."

Sakura waved her off. "It's no trouble. Is there anything special you'd like me to make? I have time to run to the market." When Mei didn't answer, Sakura turned to Kakashi. He wanted to shrink in his seat. "Why don't you take your wife out today sensei? It will be a nice treat for both of you." These last two sentences were accompanied by warning glares.

Kakashi swallowed, he suddenly felt parched. The last Hatake turned to Mei, who smiled but did not protest the suggestion.

000000

"So," Kakashi began as they walked the village streets. He'd been relieved to get out of the house to breathe again but now a new struggle was upon him.

"I hope you can convince Sakura to not make a big deal out of this," Mei expressed.

Kakashi snorted. "I don't think I can convince her of anything anymore. If Sakura wants to throw you a party, she's going to do it."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Mei told him, not for the first time. "Sakura is strong willed but she takes your recommendations seriously."

"Not about this," Kakashi disagreed. He'd run out of things to say so he went quiet and took a deep breath. Sakura had given him a look that, to him, clearly meant _, you'd better make today special for your wife sensei._ However, Kakashi wasn't really sure how.

They were already on their honeymoon. Sakura was going to make Mei something special, so it was unlikely he'd be able to top her in the food category. Riku and probably Orino too, he mused, knew the occasion was coming up so they probably already had plans. But Kakashi had been blindsided. It had never occurred to him that he'd have to prepare for his spouse's birthday. He'd never even had a girlfriend, much less worried about her birthday celebration.

Mei suddenly interrupted his mental fussing. "Kakashi, when is _your_ birthday?"

Kakashi turned to his wife to see her look of alarm. He eye-smiled. "You don't have to worry about that, it was back in September."

Mei's eyes widened. "September! Why didn't you say anything?"

Kakashi's silence gave Mei time to stop and consider her own question. _What_ had _they been doing in September?_ As Mei mentally turned the clock back, she realized that Kakashi's birthday was only a couple of months after they'd been married. She frowned. As her memory worked over the problem, the number 15 came to mind. With a sinking feeling, Mei realized she _had_ known. She'd known exactly when her husband's birthday was; it was in his file. When she'd read it, the Mizukage had processed it but not as something with which she should concern herself. Her husband's birthday was just a fact that she'd memorized and filed away. The thought horrified her and the silence stretched between them.

Kakashi tried to let her off the hook when he saw her hang her head. "Birthdays aren't exactly something I like to remember anyway," he explained. "We never really celebrated it when I was growing up." Kakashi's mind wandered back to vague memories of sweets being forced upon him and cheerful singing. He shook the half-formed thoughts away. "Although," he added, "Minato-sensei made a few attempts over the years, including Rin and Obito in the scheme. I honestly got promoted more often than my birthday was celebrated." He eye-smiled at Mei who was still dejected.

Between the encouragement from the others and the feelings he'd noticed growing in himself, Kakashi felt an increasing pressure to make Mei's birthday great. Unfortunately, he wasn't entirely sure what to do to make that happen. He had essentially zero time to prepare. It was all so very sudden. _What do I do?!_ As he continued to mentally panic, the couple's course took them into a market. Kakashi looked around. "Do you want to go shopping?"

Mei gazed up at him, confused.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Don't people like to shop for occasions? I'm buying," he offered. Mei's blank stare made him sweat drop. _Why is this so hard?_ "Um, we could go to a movie?"

"Kakashi you don't have to do anything for me," Mei assured him with a smile, "let's just walk around and see the village."

Kakashi continued to rack his brain for a way to make this day extra special. Mei interrupted his mental torture with a repetition of her earlier question.

"Why didn't you tell me when it was your birthday?" Her voice was soft and smooth. Kakashi loved hearing it but did not want to answer the question. He'd rather she just keep speaking but instead she was silent, awaiting his reply.

Finally he shrugged. "I didn't think you would care." After a pause he tacked on, "at the time."

Mei hummed. They had reached the outskirts of the Hidden Stone Village. She was about to suggest they turn back when they both saw the same thing at the same time. A large sign read, Horseback Riding Tours.

"Culture? Sightseeing?" Kakashi suggested. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"We _are_ on vacation," Mei agreed with half a laugh.

The two approached the booth that held a brunette wearing sunglasses and a red cap. He did not sit up from his reclined position when they began to ask about the tours and rates.

"Have you ever been horseback riding before?" The man asked as he filled out their forms. The attendant looked at them both with a bored face that rivaled Kakashi's.

"No," Mei answered immediately.

"Once or twice," Kakashi replied.

The attendant eyed Kakashi, making a note of his above average height. Then he raised his eyebrows at Mei's long dress but did not comment. Little did he know that Mei's dress had seen combat and was more than suitable for sitting astride a horse. "The next group is leaving in thirty minutes. Be there when they get together." He gestured with his pen at a building off to the right next to a collection of paddocks and stables.

Kakashi led the way into the waiting room and sat on a wooden bench. Mei joined him. There were others loitering around: a civilian family, several sets of couples, and a surly looking Stone ninja, among others.

"I guess I was supposed to wear something else," Mei whispered to Kakashi.

"We can go," Kakashi offered, even though he'd already paid.

Mei shook her head, smiling. "It'll be fine."

As thirty minutes elapsed, several other groups of tourists filed into the building. They were followed by a short, thin man with a spring in his step and a grin to match Naruto's. The attendant and guide could have been brothers but it only took a moment to notice the differences in both their attitudes and manner of speech.

"Hey guys, thank you for coming out today," the guide boomed at the waiting room. Everyone got up tentatively from their benches, as if his voice would throw them back into their seats. "My name is Slim and I'll be your trail guide this afternoon! I'd like you all to get in order from tallest to shortest alright? Just so we can match you with our horses. Let's start with the giants by me."

Kakashi was easily the tallest person there. He shuffled over to the hyper brunette. The guide bent backwards comically to look up at Kakashi's face. "We've got a tall one here," his eye caught Kakashi's headband, "and a Leaf ninja to boot. What brings you this way?"

"My honeymoon," Kakashi answered shortly, glad that everyone else was too busy finding their place in line to pay their conversation much attention.

The man's grin, if possible, grew wider. "Is that right? Well thank you for spending some of your time with us. Where is the lucky lady? I assume you haven't lost her already?" He elbowed Kakashi hard in the ribs as he let out a booming laugh.

Kakashi resisted the urge to lean away from the man. Slim was clearly just being friendly but the man drew attention like a light in the dark. Kakashi had lived his entire life avoiding that same type of attention. He looked up and immediately spotted Mei. Kakashi indicated her with a few words and a nod. Slim followed his gaze and whistled.

"She sure is lovely, lovely as they come," Slim commented. He smiled up at Kakashi, "I hope you two enjoy your honeymoon." He winked and gave Kakashi a hearty pat on the back that the Hatake felt through his flak vest. Slim continued down the row, cheerfully chatting with each person and answering questions.

After they were all organized and Slim gave a general talk about safety, they headed out into the paddock. When they were all inside the fence, Slim led over a colossal black mare with an arching neck and angry eyes. She tossed her head irritably. The mare towered over the short guide but also moved for him at the slightest touch. "This is Flint," the guide introduced. "She's imposing but kinder than she looks." Slim reached a hand up to the mare. She lowered her magnificent head to sniff at his fingers and allowed him to pat her neck even though he didn't have a snack for her.

"Just like my wife," Kakashi quipped. Slim's laugh was twice as big as he was. When Kakashi turned to look at Mei, her arms were crossed and she was glaring at him. He could tell she wasn't seriously upset however and he smiled at her with his eyes.

When Slim got Kakashi situated in the saddle he gave Flint's rump a quick slap and she trotted into the next paddock to wait for the rest of the group. Slim then called for the next customer. When Slim got to Mei, he eyed her dress and politely asked if she wanted to sit aside or astride her horse. She smiled and assured him that astride was just fine. Once she'd mounted her horse, a speckled gray, she situated her dress so that she looked as elegant as always.

Once they were all relatively familiar with their mounts, Slim mounted his waiting steed and led the group off and up a trail into the surrounding bluffs. The trail switched back and forth allowing for several views of the surrounding rock formations and waterfalls. The Hidden Stone Village sat nestled beneath them in the canyon below.

Mei had positioned herself just ahead of Kakashi in the train. Every so often she'd turn around and grin at him or point something out. This time it was a bird of prey, another time it would be the way the sun hit a waterfall, creating a small rainbow in the mist to which Mei was so accustomed.

The loop trail was a two-hour trip. When there were views to be seen, Slim would stop and point out the formations or waterfalls and give the names of each. Sometimes there wasn't much to look at when the trail went through passages in the cliffs themselves. Slim filled this time with old Land of Earth legends, his voice booming so that everyone could hear.

Since the trail was so close to the village, there were constant patrols passing them by, both the ones that Slim saw and the ones he didn't. Every so often Mei would turn and raise her eyebrows at Kakashi as if to say, _did you feel that?_ He would nod or shake his head in response. None of the Stone ninja felt hostile so the couple didn't worry. The patrols Slim saw would receive a wave from him and they'd sometimes hop down to speak with him for a moment before darting away.

The group was on its way down a switchback trail when Kakashi felt Flint twitch beneath him. He only had a moment to wonder what the trouble could be before the mare suddenly reared up on her hind legs. Kakashi clutched tighter to the reins and saddle in response, startling Flint even more. She was practically dancing and sidestepping right toward the edge of the cliff.

Mei heard the commotion and whipped around but was soon distracted by her own horse, who was startled by Flint's reaction. However, Mei's older mare settled immediately and edged closer to the cliff face to get out of the way.

The Mizukage frowned at this behavior until she saw Slim running back up the trail toward them. "Whoa Flint, easy girl," he called far ahead of him. He didn't look panicked, just in a hurry. Mei dismounted, her dress flowing with her as she threw her right leg back over the saddle and then dropped to the ground. She raced ahead of him.

Flint was still bucking and drawing both herself and Kakashi closer to the edge of the cliff. Kakashi looked down the mountainside and made a decision. He could use chakra to grip the cliffside, Flint could not.

The Hatake threw himself out of the saddle and to the right, using his left foot to push Flint back toward the safety of the trail. Something Kakashi had not predicted, however, was his right sandal catching in the stirrup. As Kakashi fell, Flint went one way and he went another. He felt something in his right ankle pop just before his shoulder hit the loose ground at the very edge. Fire laced up his leg even as his foot came free. He did a somersault and twisted himself to grasp at the loose ground with chakra in his hands, hoping for purchase. Climbing back up the mountainside would be much more difficult if he couldn't use his feet, he noted calmly.

As the gravel slid out from under him, sweeping him along with it, Kakashi stretched out his undamaged foot for a hold. But there was nothing beneath him but air. He curled his fingers, reaching through the shifting debris for the hard stone he knew he could grip if he could only find it.

A sudden stop in Kakashi's descent gave him a moment to collect himself. The last Hatake heard the clinking of gravel stop as the last loose pieces plummeted over the edge and out of sight. Kakashi looked up to see his wife.

Mei had him by the collar of his Leaf Village vest. Her feet were anchored with chakra further up onto the hill where the ground was solid. "I've got you," she gasped, trying to smile although her eyes flashed with adrenaline.

"Are you two alright?" Slim sprinted up. When he got a better look at the situation he expressed his relief. "Oh good, at least it was you two. Sometimes we get civilians out here who get themselves into the darndest of situations."

"I imagine anyone can from time to time," Mei replied, tightening her hold on Kakashi's vest. She wasn't in the best position for leverage. "Help me haul him up?"

"Yeah sure," Slim replied amicably, "let me get some rope." After quickly retrieving the rope and using his horse as an anchor, Mei and Slim hauled Kakashi back onto the solid ledge of the trail. Their fellow trail-mates applauded, much to Mei and Kakashi's chagrin.

"Kill me now," Kakashi whispered to his wife. Meanwhile he gingerly fingered his ankle, which wasn't swelling quite yet.

"Now now husband," Mei whispered back. "The Mist and Leaf haven't been at war for years now. You wouldn't want to risk that peace for this would you?" Even as she teased him, she eyed his probing fingers with concern.

"You could blame it on the Stone," Kakashi hissed back as Mei helped him to his feet. He still had to lean on her for support.

Mei hummed as if weighing her options.

Slim eyed Kakashi's ankle. "Want me to wrap that up?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I know a medical ninja in town. I'll ask her to look at it as soon as we get back."

"You sure?" Slim asked. "The swelling won't make the job easy."

Kakashi smiled, "she can handle it."

000000

By the time they'd limped back to Sakura and Hikaru's street, the sun was setting over the magnificent cliffs. The way the late day beams hit the waterfalls made the Stone Village seem a little less forbidding. Kakashi spoke up, pulling Mei's attention back to him.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi broke the silence. He leaned on Mei as they hobbled along. Just as Slim had said, Kakashi's ankle was now an angry red and twice its usual size. The Hatake ignored the pain; something else was on his mind.

"Sorry for what?" Mei asked. She turned to look up at her husband.

"I wanted to make your birthday special but instead-" Kakashi's sullen voice trailed off. He pointedly looked down at his injured ankle. His right sandal dangled in Mei's free hand.

Mei stopped dead in the middle of the street and looked at her husband. "Kakashi, today is not my birthday."

Kakashi craned his neck to look at his wife. "What do you mean?" His voice sounded a little hysterical.

Mei unwound his arm from her shoulders. Kakashi shifted his weight so that he could stand on his own, favoring his injured ankle. They faced each other. Mei's eyes were a little wide and only got wider at seeing Kakashi's confused expression. "My birthday is tomorrow. I assumed Sakura just wanted you to get me out of the house so that the four of them could make some preparations." A smile blossomed on her face as realization overcame her. "You really had no idea."

Kakashi shook his head, dark eyes wide.

"And this whole day," Mei glanced to the side as if contemplating their experiences, remembering Kakashi's suggestions for what they should do. "You did all this because you thought it was my birthday and were trying to make it distinct from the rest of our trip?" She glanced back at him to see his tentative nod.

Mei started laughing, hand over her mouth. At first it was a mild giggle but soon it grew into a booming, choking noise that made passerby's stop and stare. It was anything but delicate and charming but it still made Kakashi smile. He had never heard Mei's true laugh before; he liked it.

Finally the Mizukage quieted herself by biting her knuckle and breathing deeply through her nose. She wiped at the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes and smiled up at him, her eyes still swimming. "You are," she sniffed and swallowed, "so sweet." She shook her head and took his arm, "let's get you back so that Sakura can patch you up."

000000

Riku looked up from a Stone Village newspaper he'd been reading as Mei and Kakashi staggered into the house. He noticed Kakashi's pained face and stood, laying the paper on his chair. Hikaru came around the corner, followed closely by Orino and Sakura.

"Where have you two been?" Riku asked, concerned at the Hatake's state.

"We went on a horseback riding tour into the surrounding bluffs," Mei explained as she lowered Kakashi onto the couch.

"Oh! Sakura and I have been meaning to go out there," Hikaru said, his brow furrowing at the Mizukage's actions. He continued the conversation anyway. "What did you think?"

"We think," Mei replied with a mild smile, "that Kakashi sprained his ankle."

Sakura maneuvered forward. "Let me see." Everyone made a hole for the medic. After she knelt next to Kakashi, who was now laying on the couch, Sakura chided, "it isn't like you to be clumsy sensei."

"There was a wasp," Kakashi protested.

Sakura glanced at Mei for confirmation. "There really was. The kid riding behind him saw it sting his horse," Mei explained. "But the wasp didn't almost make him fall over the edge of the cliff."

"Well I wasn't going to make Flint do it," Kakashi continued to protest. His irritation increased though his ankle was beginning to heal under Sakura's care.

"That demon mare?" Mei exclaimed. "She would have been fine."

Kakashi looked up at his wife and gave her his biggest eye-smile. "Demon? No, she's a beautiful creature. She's just intimidating."

Mei opened her mouth to retort but closed it, a smile stealing over her lips.

000000

The next day they celebrated Mei's birthday. Sakura made a special dinner and Hikaru arranged a bouquet of spring flowers from their garden.

With a knowing look at Kakashi, Riku produced a wrapped package. "This is from the three of us," he said with a hint of a smile.

"Oh?" Mei asked, smiling at Orino, Riku, and Kakashi. She ripped the paper off to find a new set of combs. They were carved of wood with what appeared to be waves flowing down each of the teeth. Mei's own set had been suffering over the years. She'd lost one comb entirely and the remaining two had lost several of their teeth through various adventures. She hadn't bothered to replace them since the expense was unnecessary.

Mei looked at the three men before her. Orino watched the floor shyly. The corners of Riku's lips twitched in a hint of a smile. Kakashi looked embarrassed for other reasons. It was likely, Mei surmised, that the gift had been purchased while he'd distracted her the previous day. Mei smiled at them. "Thank you," she bowed to them. As the group dispersed, Mei snagged Kakashi's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

At Mei's insistence, all six of them stayed home for the night and relaxed. It wasn't a huge celebration but Mei enjoyed it immensely.

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. And we're back! Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers for waiting oh so patiently. My break from posting wasn't as long as I thought it would be but hey, this was ready so I figured I'd just go ahead and post.  
2\. Posting schedule should be about as it was before: every two to four weeks or so. Two weeks if things are going smoothly, four weeks if I'm having a hard time getting the chapter the way I like it. I may be leaning more toward the four week gaps in the coming months due to things picking up at work.  
3\. I know Kakashi's been having a hard time on the honeymoon and a couple of you have commented on it. Yes, Kakashi's still the awesome ninja we love but let's face it, the man gets injured in nearly every major arc or movie in the series. I don't think it's that odd that he's hurt himself a couple of times this trip, especially since he's a little emotional. But it's actually gotten a little funny now that I've read through my notes and realize that Kakashi has a minor injury in every major nation they visit. So, I present to you, The Kakashi Injury Counter.  
 **Kakashi Injury Counter:**  
One head injury  
One near drowning episode  
One sprained ankle  
4\. Next time: traveling...fun? Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes:** If you've ever wondered what it's like to have food poisoning, this is the chapter for you! There will be vomit in this chapter. You have been warned. Seriously though, it's not that bad. ****

**Chapter 18**

After a formal goodbye to the Tsuchikage and a more emotional one with Sakura and Hikaru, the party continued toward Wind Country. They'd lingered in the Stone Village longer than in the Cloud but it had been worth it. For every road traveled, the group's bonds grew deeper.

As the dark sheet of night was draped over the sky, the group thought that they would pass through one more village before stopping for the night. They were surprised to discover a festival taking place in the little village. Lanterns adorned the streets while children and adults alike hurried from one booth to another. There were demonstrations of various craftwork that, the foreigners could only assume, were a part of the village's traditions.

"We could get food here and then camp out beyond the village limits," Mei suggested. The savory smells coming from the stalls further down the road were rather enticing.

Riku nodded. Orino added, "there probably aren't any rooms available anyway, with the festival going on." They took in the sight of the narrow streets that were packed with people.

Orino glanced at Mei and she nodded, giving Riku and Orino leave to go. They were technically on duty the entire trip but, especially in the ninja villages they'd visited so far, they wanted to see the sights for themselves and leave their duties for a bit.

Mei looked up at Kakashi to see what he'd do and he smiled. "I'll stay with Mei," he said reassuringly to Riku, who was loath to leave Mei alone. With a curt nod, the older ninja too was gone.

"Food first," Kakashi suggested, business-like. They had both been uncertain with each other since the Stone.

They'd never talked about the night of the falling stars or Mei's birthday or their marriage or any other weighty matters. The number of things that they weren't talking about was starting to alarm the Leaf ninja. Kakashi knew something was happening, he just wasn't entirely sure what. Their relationship had changed. He wasn't certain when or how, but when he looked at his wife he felt warm. It wasn't like the warmth of a fire or the heat of battle or the sweating of a summer night. It was the sun after spending the night in bone-chilling rain. It was relief and comfort that, although it wasn't _needed_ , was certainly _wanted_.

Mei nodded silently in answer to her husband's inquiry. She wondered what he was thinking about as the silence built between them. That silence was heavy with unsaid things and it was beginning to grate on the Mizukage. What was it about Leaf ninja that made them talk when they should fight and keep silent when they should speak?

Mei enjoyed this new closeness with her husband. It was a bond unlike any she'd previously had. But their marriage, what was it to her? What was it to him? These questions swirled in her mind every night before she went to sleep. Any comforting thought of Kakashi was accompanied by these strings. Kakashi was only with her because he had to be. It was a roadblock to every new feeling that welled up within her. At first these emotions were easy to ignore, taking less thought than a blink to dismiss. Now they were everywhere, coupled with every look and interaction. Sakura's attention to their relationship had only heightened Mei's awareness of it. How were other people perceiving their marriage when _she_ didn't even know what to make of it?

Mei indicated a less populated food vendor with a tilt of her head. Kakashi followed her lead, angling his path toward it. Mei ordered the special while Kakashi got something simpler. The Mizukage teased him a bit on his lack of adventure before they dug in. They sat and ate in silence after that, reminding Mei of the first time she'd taken Kakashi on his tour of the Mist. The comparison made something twist in her stomach. Things _had_ changed, hadn't they? She continued to puzzle the question over in the back of her mind even though it made her uncomfortable.

Once they'd finished eating, the couple toured the various booths and even caught a performance of the village's drum and dance ensemble. The couple stood in the back, away from the main crowd. Mei felt a bit warm and Kakashi didn't press for them to get closer. It was never in the best interest of safety to push into the middle of a large crowd.

As the first piece ended the spectators clapped. Mei joined them until she felt something lurch in her stomach, making her frown. Still, she clapped along with the rest of the crowd and waited for the performers to set up their next dance. After mere seconds, Mei became impatient and pulled in a deep breath. She wondered what was taking them so long? Something clenched in her stomach but she ignored it. It was simply a mild irritation, she thought, maybe gas.

The Mizukage began to feel warm so she stepped further away from the crowd. Kakashi automatically mirrored her, his eyes on the performers. Mei was concerned now. Her head felt light and hot and she didn't feel particularly steady on her feet. She reached out and grasped Kakashi's arm.

The Leaf ninja was shocked by the sudden contact and studied Mei's face. She was pale and there was a slight sheen on her brow. Kakashi frowned. Before he could say anything, Mei spoke. "I need to sit." She almost sat right there in the street. The kunoichi knew if she didn't do something soon she would pass out in the middle of the festival.

Kakashi grasped Mei's arm and helped her over to a bench. "What's wrong?" He asked after Mei had sunk onto the seat.

Mei held her face in her hands and took deep breaths. She simply shook her head in response. She wanted to lay down but was afraid of what her body would do if she did.

"What can I do?" At first Kakashi feared that this was the work of an assassin but he knew the Mizukage. Mei was smart enough to realize when she'd been poisoned. This had to be something else.

Mei was sweating now. Sitting made her feel relatively better but it did not relieve the feeling of something attempting to crawl out of her gut. She had half a mind to cut a gash in her side to allow it to do just that. It seemed to be a perfectly logical solution as a flash of pain shot through her. She was more nauseated than she'd ever been but her body couldn't seem to decide if she should puke, defecate, or pass out.

"Mei?" Kakashi's hands were on her face now, brushing the sweaty bangs from her brow. His hands were cool and solid. "What can I do?"

His earnest eyes caught her wandering gaze and held on. Mei swallowed. "Water," she answered, blinking slowly at him. The squeezing pain rolled through her like a wave rocking a boat.

"Okay," Kakashi glanced around them, assessing. "Will you be okay if I'm gone for a moment?"

Mei nodded. The dizziness was passing although, she doubted her own ability to defend herself regardless of her state of consciousness. She was afraid she couldn't even walk.

"Okay," Kakashi repeated. He looked up and down the street with calculated swiftness, gathering information. "Okay, I'll be right back." The breeze from his sudden departure fanned Mei's face, but only for a moment.

And it seemed to Mei as if he'd only been gone for a moment before he was back. He held a cup to her lips. She didn't question where it'd come from but simply drank. The water, if anything, made her stomach revolt, as if it had unbalanced the fragile peace that existed within her.

"I'm going to throw up," Mei announced firmly. She rushed with a speed she didn't know she still possessed, past Kakashi's helpful arms and into the alley. There was no chance of reaching a bathroom in time, even if she'd known where to find one.

A trash bin in an alley quickly became acquainted with Mei's stomach contents. Mei leaned over it, heaving, frustrated that more didn't appear. There was so much more writhing inside of her besides the meager offering she'd just deposited into the aluminum can. Then Kakashi was there, gentle fingers gathering her hair together and away from her face and the sick.

Mei couldn't even acknowledge him. She sank to her knees, resting her head on the cool metal rim of the can.

Meanwhile, Kakashi struggled to manage his wife's auburn locks, which were trying their best to escape him. Any way he tried to wrap the mane around his arms so that it didn't drag on the ground made him feel silly. He was also concerned that he was jerking Mei's head around. If she had a complaint, she wasn't voicing it.

After several deep breaths Mei slowly said, "I don't feel well."

"Can you walk?"

Mei grasped her newest friend, the trash bin, and pushed herself to her feet. Her legs felt wobbly but she would manage. She wished she could rinse out her mouth or get a drink, or both. Kakashi had not produced any more cups of water. He had his arm around her back but was not touching her, as if unsure what protocol dictated in this matter.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Kakashi asked, uncertain.

Mei shook her head, grimacing as her stomach rolled. "It's not that bad."

Kakashi reached up and, after only a moment of hesitation, put his hand to her forehead. "You feel warm."

"That's because I am warm," Mei replied briefly. Her head felt light again. She leaned into her husband's side.

Kakashi's response was immediate. He wrapped his arms around Mei and picked her up. She didn't even notice when he'd weaved signs and almost missed the puff announcing the appearance of his clone. When she turned to look it was already gone.

"What's that for?" Mei bemoaned the sudden warmth that came with Kakashi holding her but at least walking was one less thing to worry about. She considered that a good thing and now was only in want of a bathroom.

"To find Riku and Orino," Kakashi replied.

Mei nodded, remaining quiet. She almost wished she felt like passing out again, it would be better than the pain. Something within her was surely alive and attempting to free itself. If it didn't move in one direction or the other soon, it was going to bust out of her in some horrific and unnatural way.

The two Mist ninja arrived quickly and at relatively the same time. Orino was halfway through his question before he took in the scene. Kakashi was standing, holding Mei in his arms bridal style, in an ally. Besides looking miserable, there was a distinct green tint to the Mizukage's face. The Mist guard closed his mouth, opened it for a new, more angry question when Riku's arrival interrupted him.

Once they were both there, Kakashi wasted no time. "Find us a room, I don't care where." Riku was gone before the second part of the instruction was out of Kakashi's mouth.

Orino was quick to follow. He didn't need to ask his question now that he thought about it. The sarcastic comment he'd been about to set loose was also quickly buried. Mei was ill and they needed a place to stay the night. That was all that mattered for now.

Mei was just happy that something was happening. If she'd been alone she would have muddled through. However, she tensed as another spike of pain struck, she was so very happy that she had company.

Thankfully, Riku found a local who pointed him to an inn that had a couple of rooms left despite the festival. It was well off the beaten path and far from the festivities but that hardly concerned the travelers.

Once they arrived, Orino pulled the beds out of the closet as quickly as he could. Kakashi was ready to set Mei down on the first one that was flat when she suddenly said, "bathroom." There was an urgency in her voice that Kakashi could not deny.

Kakashi hastened over to the bathroom, Mei still in his arms. As they neared the door, she began to struggle and Kakashi set her down immediately. Mei leapt away from him, launching herself toward the bathroom. The door that now separated Mei from the others slammed in Kakashi's face. Kakashi stood, staring at the plain white door for a moment. Then there was the sound of choking and splashing that the three men tried to ignore. Orino continued to lay out the mats for the night while Kakashi paced. Riku had stepped out, presumably to find Mei something she could eat and keep down.

From the bathroom came a soft moan and Kakashi was next to the door in a second. "Kakashi?" Mei called from behind the door.

"Here."

"Could you get me a bucket?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. He turned to look at Orino.

The gray clad ninja raised a hand. "I'll get it. You stay here with her." Kakashi nodded. Orino slid the room door open and slipped out, closing the door behind him.

Kakashi stood alone, separated from Mei by a door. "Mei? Are you okay?"

A dry heave answered Kakashi's question. But then a soft, "yes."

Orino returned with a bucket and handed it wordlessly to his companion. Kakashi took it with thanks and knocked on the door.

"Just pass it through," Mei instructed miserably. "And don't you dare peak in here."

Kakashi, eyes closed, opened the door and slid the bucket inside before closing it again. It was going to be a long night.

000000

After over an hour in the bathroom, Mei emerged looking pale and drawn. Besides that however, there was no evidence that she'd been sick. She had cleaned herself and the bathroom before returning to face her companions. Despite her almost normal appearance, Kakashi helped her into bed. The fact that she didn't protest was more telling than her ashen face. She shivered slightly but, she assured her husband, that was just a result of the sickness.

As Mei got settled, Riku walked over to show her the crackers he'd picked up. They were in a purple packaging that Kakashi didn't recognize but Mei certainly did. The offering got a smile out of the Mizukage even as she declined. All she wanted was water and to lay still. Watching the exchange, Kakashi surmised that the crackers were something Riku had given her when she was sick as a child. He'd ask Mei for confirmation later.

The three men awkwardly went about their evening, doing their best to not disturb the Mizukage even after Mei had gone to sleep. Orino and Riku took their shifts standing guard but Kakashi couldn't sleep. He just watched Mei as her shivers decreased and breathing deepened.

Kakashi wished to comfort his wife but was unsure how. If he tried, he feared that he would only be a nuisance. It was even worse than on the day before her birthday. He was at a loss for what he could or should do. Taking care of people had never really been a part of his job. He took charge of those under his command but that was infinitely different. Kakashi watched Mei shift in her sleep and let out a sigh when she settled again.

Taking care of a spouse was a delicate mystery. Kakashi would keep trying but every day he wondered if he was up to the task. So instead of springing into action, as he wished to, Kakashi sat still and watched for any subtle change, any indication that Mei needed him. She had been quick enough to express her need earlier but surely that was out of necessity only? _Would she have been so candid with me in any other situation? Would I have been, with her?_ Even as they grew closer, Kakashi felt a distance between them that he couldn't gap. 

000000

The next morning, Kakashi was hesitant to rise as early as they usually did. Although Mei insisted she was fine to travel, the three men still loitered. Mei would have taken things easier if they'd been ill, there was no reason they shouldn't show her the same courtesy.

The delay put them behind schedule but not by much. The Mizukage didn't feel one hundred percent but she could certainly move and eat and function. She hadn't had food poisoning often in her life but she could recognize it in herself and knew what to expect from her body. Meanwhile, Kakashi watched her like a hawk and she did her best to reassure him. She still felt ill right before or immediately after relieving herself but that passed with time as the bug moved out of her system. The Mizukage vowed to never again order the "special" at a less than popular food booth.

The days went on as they passed out of Earth Country. Mei, considering the cost, decided that more of their nights could be spent camping out. Since no one else was around to impress there was no reason not to camp.

Kakashi didn't mind this arrangement. It wasn't as if he'd never slept beneath the stars. In fact, he usually found that he was more familiar with his bedroll than his bed at home.

This thought gave the Leaf ninja pause. Normally when Kakashi thought of home, his apartment in the Leaf Village came to mind but he'd been thinking about his room in the Mist. Things in his life had certainly changed with his marriage, but the Leaf ninja was astounded at how they continued to change.

Kakashi lay awake troubled and yet completely assured that Riku and Orino, Mist ninja, would keep him safe while he slept. Troubled because they'd been his enemies once. He'd killed their friends and they had killed his. But Naruto couldn't change the world alone. It would take every one of them, living their lives with a willingness to accept each other, to promote the peace. The world kept changing, even if you weren't watching. Kakashi now trusted Mist ninja, the same ninja he'd fought against and then alongside in the last two wars. Kakashi drifted off to sleep with that thought in mind. It gave him a sliver of peace.

000000

The travelers hedged away from the desert as long as they could as they entered the Land of Wind. What little farmland that that land possessed was on its border. There, the group found rivers and waterfalls that stood out as oases on the eastern edge of the Land of Wind's territory. The ninja enjoyed these pleasures while they lasted, sparring on and off the water and washing before heading into the unforgiving desert. There would be no time or water for such luxuries once they began the crossing.

As they made camp for the night, Kakashi offered to catch some fish for their dinner. The supplies they had were sufficient but the travelers wouldn't deny a variation. Fresh fish in particular would be a marked improvement for the Mist ninja. As Kakashi removed a hook and line from his gear, however, he heard snickering behind him.

The Leaf native turned to see what was so funny. Riku frowned in a thoughtful way at him. Orino stifled a laugh, the effort twisting his expression. Mei was not laughing but her eyes were bright in an amused sort of way. Kakashi straightened, hook and line in hand. "What is it?"

"It makes sense, it's not that funny," Mei chastised Orino, even as her voice pitched a little too high.

Kakashi sighed, having had enough of the joke. He expected that he'd done something that was taboo in Mist society. It wasn't the first time this had occurred but it hadn't happened since they'd started on their journey. Anything from his clothes to his casual conversation had been the thing of rumors in the Mist until people found something else to talk about. Mist ninja really needed to get out more, he thought. "What's funny?"

Riku cleared his throat. His voice was flat in tone, neither condemning nor teasing. "You're using a hook and line to fish."

Orino turned around and walked away, fist in his mouth to stop up his mirth. Still, laughter shook his shoulders as he hurried away to set up camp.

"Doesn't everyone?" Kakashi asked, bewildered now.

"Not in the Mist we don't, not unless you're a civilian." Mei answered. She smiled at her husband. "It makes sense, you didn't grow up around the water."

"We have water," Kakashi defended half-heartedly.

Mei just shook her head in amazement. Riku stepped forward, taking pity on the Leaf ninja. Hands working through a few familiar signs, Riku put a foot into the nearby stream. "Water-style, kingfisher jutsu."

Kakashi half expected the river to explode with fish after the fuss the Water Country natives had made. He strained his eyes, watching for what would happen next. His gaze was soon drawn to a small bubbling in the middle of the stream. Out of the river rose a large bird made of water. It was unassuming, this jutsu, as its form sat on the water. The detail was excellent, Kakashi thought appreciatively, it really did look like a kingfisher, even the little water feathers stood out. The only difference was that it was much larger than the kingfisher birds Kakashi was familiar with.

A kingfisher was such a size that Kakashi could easily hold one in his hands. Riku's jutsu kingfisher stood as tall as Kakashi's knee. He was about to open his mouth to comment on the unusual size, when the bird seemed to dip back into the water. Kakashi watched, fascinated, as the bird surfaced once more holding a fish in its water beak. Kakashi's eyes popped. Diligently, the jutsu bird threw the fish at Kakashi's feet and dove in for another. Kakashi simply stared as the bird harvested two fish for each of them before disappearing completely.

Riku put his hands at his sides and smiled lightly at the gawking Leaf ninja. "This jutsu is taught to us as children as a part of survival training in the academy. The technique can be refined into what you just saw or a less precise form. When they first learn it, children often pull as much water out of the stream as fish and the water will take no form at all, but it gets the job done."

Kakashi conscientiously tucked his fishing line and hook into his pocket. "Teach it to me?" He requested, still a little in awe that he hadn't thought of using jutsu to fish before. Hunting yes, fishing no.

Riku made the hand signs again while Kakashi watched. "For sensing the fish, it helps to put one foot in the water," Riku recommended. As Kakashi stuck his right foot into the stream, as Riku had done, the elder continued, "it may take you a couple of tries."

Mei watched the proceedings carefully. Riku had taught her this jutsu before she'd even entered the academy. He wanted to give her every option of survival. Watching him demonstrate it for Kakashi brought back warm memories.

Kakashi nodded, running his hands through the appropriate signs. The water began to bubble near the center of the river. Mei watched with stilled breath as a kingfisher rose out of the current.

The bird's features weren't as clear as before but Riku nodded in appreciation. He was going to explain the next part but waited to see what the Leaf ninja would do.

Holding his hands in the final sign of the sequence, Kakashi monitored the jutsu with a careful eye. Almost at once, his bird dove and surfaced again with a wriggling fish that it quickly threw to shore. The fish landed in between the Mist and Leaf ninja with only a few drops of water in tow.

Mei's jaw dropped. Riku just smirked. "Very good," he praised, as Kakashi released the jutsu. His bird rejoined the river. "Still the Copy Ninja after all," Riku commented. "I've never seen anyone get that on the first try, or even the second or third."

Kakashi half shrugged off the compliment and gathered the fish. When they were all together, he reached for his knife but suddenly stopped. He turned to his companions. "You don't have any jutsu for _cleaning_ the fish, do you?"

Riku shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Nope. We still do that with a knife."

Kakashi gutted the fish and then staked them. A quick fireball on some kindling later and the fish were set to cook on the coals.

"What?" Mei teased. "No fire jutsu from the Land of Fire that cooks the fish?"

Kakashi just shook his head at her teasing. "Have you ever tried flash cooking something with a jutsu? It doesn't work. I could do a long, low stream of flame but the campfire takes less energy and does the same job."

Mei conceded the point. Orino returned from laying out the rest of the camp. When they could clearly smell the cooked fish, it was time to eat.

These were precious times, Mei thought. Despite having fine dinners with kage and eating at local food stalls, it was just as nice to eat by the campfire with her companions. It reminded her of her brief genin days. Even then she'd done several missions alone. It was safer to travel in small groups, less noise, less likely to get caught. It was a common philosophy in the Mist that if you screwed up, you should only take yourself down and not drag others down with you. If someone didn't return from a mission, they messed up and that was all there was to it. At least, that's what Mei had believed when she was younger. She always came back, she always succeeded. It didn't occur to her, back then, that she was simply so much stronger than her peers.

Mei glanced at her husband. Had it been the same for him? The Son of the White Fang, Student of the Fourth Hokage, Hero of the Sharingan, and the rest. Everyone expected him to succeed and to fail was to die. Even during her Hunter days, Kakashi had had a larger bounty on his head than her.

They let the fire burn down, telling stories until the stars came out. It made Mei feel as if they were a team, more a team than any she'd ever been a part of. As the air grew chilly, Orino turned in. Everyone else soon followed suit. The next day would be the last before they headed into the desert.

 **More Author's Notes:  
1\. **Greetings readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers. I'm glad you're here. Thank you for your support.  
 **2.** I know you're all looking forward to the Leaf Village chapters but we have to go through the Sand first. So there's probably going to be a chapter or two in the Sand, a little travel time, and then we'll have arrived in the Leaf. So I'm thinking we should be in the Leaf by Chapter 21.  
 **3.** Special shout-out to DimiGex for looking this chapter over for me and to my gracious benefactor for making my words more clear. Fun fact, apparently clearer could also be considered correct. English is a crazy language. That last part wasn't really a fun fact, just an opinion that is shared by a lot of people I know.  
Have a good week everyone!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kakashi distracted Orino with a left punch, forcing him to dodge one last time. The Leaf ninja immediately spun into a roundhouse kick, sending the Mist ninja to the ground.

"That's it, I give up," Orino cried, remaining seated where he landed. He turned to his companion, "unless you want to help me out Riku?"

The swordsman rose and moved to join them on the lawn next to the lake. After Kakashi gave Orino a hand up, he reoriented to face his opponents. He thought about withdrawing his own sword but disregarded it. Kakashi was a fair swordsman but didn't believe he could best Riku and Orino together that way.

As the spar began, Mei watched the three men curiously. Orino, she knew, was crafty. The Hunters had served together in their youth and Mei had seen him pull off some incredible enterprises. However, Orino was not as intelligent as Kakashi. Riku, too, was an accomplished ninja and rounded, but only in a shallow way. He knew the basics of several different abilities but had mastered none but swordsmanship. And like many swordsmen of the Mist, he relied on the weapon too heavily. Kakashi would exploit that.

The trio dodged and weaved around each other in an effort to gain the upper hand. Kakashi blocked or completely avoided almost all of their combined attacks. Then the Copy Ninja was given a moment to weave signs and Mei knew it was over. The easiest way to defeat her husband was to restrain his hands or keep him off balance enough that he never got a chance to use his extensive knowledge of ninjutsu. The bingo book she'd had during the war had theorized as such anyway. Considering that Kakashi had remained free and alive thus far, and as Mei now knew from personal experience, the suggestions were easier written than done.

Even together, Orino and Riku were unable to beat him. After Kakashi restrained Orino by using flames to herd him into a wire trap, he turned his attention to Riku. Forcing the swordsman to abandon his sword, after it was caught up in a mudslide and encased in stone, and into a taijutsu match was the elder's worst nightmare. The spar was soon over.

Kakashi released Orino from the trap with the help of a kunai. "Again?"

Riku passed with a wave of his hand, preferring to spend more time in the shade. He retrieved his sword from the now crumbling mud structure, shooting Kakashi an annoyed look before methodically examining the implement for damage. Orino smirked and looked at the nearby river and waterfall.

"On the water, it's my only chance."

Kakashi looked at the waterfall himself, a frown on his face. "Don't sell yourself short," he replied. Then he agreed. "We can spar on the river."

Mei was impressed by the collection of water style jutsu Kakashi possessed. Still, it was not enough to combat Orino in his home element. After encasing Kakashi's feet in water laden with his chakra, Orino pinned his prey to the spot, forcing Kakashi to sink deeper into the river until he yielded. Despite his victory, the guard was breathing hard when he returned to dry ground. Kakashi remained on the water, looking at the waterfall.

The Leaf ninja wiped the sweat out of his eyes and glanced down. Releasing the chakra that radiated out of his feet, Kakashi plunged into the pool below. The water came up to his collarbone and his arms automatically fanned out to keep him stationary. He dunked his head several times, giving his hair a quick wash as he did so. When he'd finished, he tossed his head to get his silver locks away from his dark eyes. A few strands stuck to his forehead while others fluffed out.

At this point Mei caught herself staring. She licked her dry lips. _Was my mouth hanging open?!_ She cast her eyes around for something else to look at and came face to face with Riku's gaze. Mei froze, fighting against the heat rising in her cheeks. If he noticed her discomfiture, the man who had raised her did not show it. Riku continued to scan the area as if nothing had happened.

Mei sighed in relief and laid back to watch the clouds. She never saw the small smile on Riku's face. _After all these years,_ the swordsman thought, _she still thinks she can get away with lapses like that._ He turned his attention from Mei to Kakashi, quietly considering their relationship while Mei went on daydreaming.

This was what the career kunoichi enjoyed the most about vacation. If she tried to take a break in the Mist, work was only a short walk away. It was difficult to permit herself to relax when there was always so much to get done. Guilt plagued her about this or that unfinished task. Here, far from home, there was nothing she could possibly do, no responsibilities waiting on her.

Mei realized that allowing herself to unwind had gotten easier lately, and not just after the start of the trip. When she'd taken time off on her own before, she soon felt guilty for not finishing one more report. However, a lot of her free time was now wrapped up with her spouse. If she and Kakashi read together, went on a walk in the village, that was technically work, right? She frowned at the thought. _Technically it_ was _work._ The thought made her feel ill; it made their relationship seem like a sham. She didn't want Kakashi to be work; she wanted him to be the opposite. Her face heated up again just thinking about it. Mei brushed the thought aside.

The Mizukage sat up. "It's about time. The weather looks clear, let's head into the desert."

Riku and Orino nodded. Kakashi climbed out of the river and shook off the excess water. They all grabbed their cloaks and headed north.

000000

Traveling in the desert was monotonous at best, dangerous at worst. Each sand dune looked like the one before it. Mei knew even a ninja could get lost in the repetitive landscape or driven mad by the sun. Besides that, the desert was hard to move in. Every shifting, sandy step ensnared weary feet. Mei mentally compared the sand's drag to wet clothing. The struggle was constant and draining. This sand wasn't relaxing, soothing grains like at the beach. It was as unforgiving as the wind that moved it, cutting at their faces and hands.

On their second day of the crossing, a sandstorm whipped up. They first noticed a slight disturbance on the horizon and thought it might just be heat distortion. However, the distortion was soon a towering wall of sand sweeping toward them.

"Good thing I wore an extra mask today," Kakashi said lightly.

"This isn't time for jokes Kakashi," Mei replied. Her eyes scanned the horizon for options. Meanwhile, Riku and Orino ripped the bottoms of their cloaks off to cover their faces.

"I wasn't joking." The Leaf ninja pulled his outer mask off, wet it down with water from his canteen, and tossed it at Mei. She caught the damp cloth on reflex.

The Mizukage blinked in astonishment at the fabric in her hand. It was still warm from Kakashi's body heat. That warm sensation stuck with her even after she pulled the mask on and turned her mind to more important matters.

"We should head for high ground," Kakashi advised. Mei nodded in agreement. There was a rock plateau a couple of miles to the west.

"What if there's lightning?" Orino asked with only a slight tremor belying his fear.

Kakashi threw an exasperated look his way.

"Oh, right."

"Let's hurry," Mei advised and they took off. "Stay together!"

They were fast but even at their top speed, this storm was faster. When it was clear they'd be overtaken, the group stopped and huddled together on the ground.

"Everyone stay still," Kakashi requested. Then he looked at Mei. "Will you help me make a mud dome?" She nodded, tossing her hair into a more comfortable place around the borrowed mask. They weaved their hands in sync. Even through the sand, Kakashi and Mei could feel the earth beneath them answer their call. The dirt rose up in a ring around them, causing the sand beneath them to shift alarmingly. However, the grains settled quickly as the two half shells of earth closed together with a slam. The earthen dome cut out all light but not sound.

They heard the storm hit their protection with an audible thud. The gusts pounded the dome, putting pressure on their ears. "It may not hold," Kakashi warned as they sat in the dark. He had to shout to be heard over the winds that buffeted their tiny fortress.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Orino replied, smiling in the dark. His friend was always quick to doubt himself.

They rode out the storm in the darkness filled with sound. It was a strange handful of opposites. It was impossible for them to see each other due to the lack of light. They also couldn't hear each other since there was too much noise. There was something strange and lonely about that howling wind and the isolating darkness. It was like a hungry beast crying for their blood. They could not see it and although they heard it all too clearly, it was impossible to know how close it was to sinking its teeth into their huddled group.

At one point, Mei had the sudden need to be closer to her husband. She reached tentatively into the darkness toward where she'd last seen him before the dome had closed. Her hand found Kakashi's knee first and she felt his startled reaction to her touch. Mei feared she'd been too forward somehow but then Kakashi clasped her hand with his gloved one. She squeezed it gratefully. Her heartbeat sped even as she was flooded with relief.

Eventually the storm abated and Kakashi dismantled their refuge. Everyone happily stood up to stretch. The dome had not failed but it was a little worse for wear.

Mei was astonished to see, once her eyes had adjusted to the light, that the landscape looked no different. She knew the dunes must have shifted tremendously but overall, it was as if the whole incident hadn't happened. The desert was like the sea that way, something could be swept away in seconds as if it was never there.

Mei turned to see Kakashi looking at her. His smile was only given away by the glint in his eyes. "What?" Mei asked, smiling in return despite herself.

"Oh nothing," Kakashi said, scratching his clothed jaw. "It's just," he paused as if reconsidering what he was about to say. The words he eventually settled on were, "it suits you." He nodded at her face.

Mei had almost forgotten that she wore Kakashi's outer mask on her face. She reached up to tug it off when his words sunk in. Mei was glad for the fabric that hid her smile and blush. The Mizukage mentally slapped herself. _This is no way to behave, what is wrong with you?_ Despite her own reprimand, Mei grinned at the bubbling emotions within herself.

000000

As they continued their trek, Mei glared up at the hot desert sun. Night travel would have been cooler but one simply did not approach a hidden village under the cover of darkness, not with peaceful intentions anyway. The sun refused to relent while Mei lamented. "Traveling to Sand in the summer, what was I thinking?"

The question was rhetorical but Kakashi answered anyway. "You were thinking that this was the only time of year we could fit in such a trip."

Mei sighed, overly aware of the water she was yielding to the arid climate just with that exhalation. "Still, I can't think of a more uncomfortable way to make this journey."

Kakashi remembered the piggyback ride Guy had given him across the same desert. "I…could think of a few ways." He grimaced at the painful memory. The Hatake hadn't been conscious by the time Guy delivered him to the Leaf. He was told that Sakura checked him into the hospital immediately after their arrival.

The group trudged over the hot dunes until they reached the welcome sight of the Sand Village's canyon-like walls. After some quick refreshment at the gate, they headed straight to the center of the village.

Gaara greeted them warmly when they entered his office. "It is an honor to have you all here as visitors." The Kazekage smiled. "You may not know it Lady Mizukage, but your husband helped save my life."

Before Mei could voice her surprise, Kakashi spoke up. "Don't let the Kazekage's words make you think I did anything heroic," Kakashi nodded at Gaara politely. "I was merely a part of a team that recovered Lord Gaara."

Mei raised an eyebrow and Gaara noticed her skepticism. "Lady Mizukage, if you ever want to hear what really happened, ask Naruto, not your overly humble husband. He'll have more than one interesting story to tell." The corner of Gaara's mouth turned up half a degree more. He refocused his attention on Kakashi, "neither my village nor I will ever forget what you did for us."

Kakashi merely nodded again but remained silent. Mei could sense his embarrassment at the praise and changed the subject. "Lord Gaara, what can you tell me about these glass gardens I've read so much about?"

000000

Gaara was happy to show the group around his village but the glass gardens were the Sand's pride and joy. The famed indoor art display was an oasis of beauty in the otherwise monotonous landscape of the Land of Wind. The day after their arrival, the Kazekage led the group to the large rotunda that held the gardens. There were several windows in the domed ceiling and walls of the building that were diverse both in size and structure.

"Different times of day show different views depending on how the sun hits the garden," Gaara said as they stepped into the anteroom. The bowing attendant waved them in without asking for the usual fee. "You could spend all day here from sunrise to sunset and never see the same piece the same way twice. Of course, if there's a sandstorm then the sun's influence will not be present but it's still a beautiful place."

Gaara opened the main doors and Mei's breath caught. The relatively cool room was filled with glass sculptures. The fragile pieces ranged from size to color to shape and were spread throughout the stadium sized area like a forest of art. Combed sand paths wound through the maze of glass figures and mobiles.

The glass sculptures weren't all clear or transparent. Some were solid in color and were shaped dramatically, while others had splashes of color, bits of sand, or items unidentifiable preserved inside.

As Gaara had said, the sun showed the room's true beauty. Rays of sunshine fell onto the sculptures, giving them life as they reflected and refracted the light across the room and into the other sculptures. Some pieces were flat panes but others were twisted or multidimensional, their bulbous bodies fascinating on all sides.

As the group fanned out to wander and look to their heart's content, Kakashi found himself drawn to Mei's side. Mei stopped walking to scrutinize one piece, then another. "Look at this one," she said, pointing out sculpture after sculpture. One rose in towering red spirals that stretched and arched into improbable heights over their heads like a tree. Another was reminiscent of a sponge, with clear green glass puffed out to form millions of tiny spaces within and on the outside of the piece. Most of the pieces were based on nature but others were abstract. There were mobiles and statues, geometric marvels and glass panes that presented distorted views. Mei pored over the artwork in a state of bliss. She sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen so much color in one place."

"Or beauty," Kakashi added. He glanced over at Mei but she looked up right at that moment and caught his gaze. Kakashi felt as if his face had caught fire. _Maybe she'll think it's a reflection of some red glass?_ He tried to step away but Mei caught his arm.

"Kakashi?" She looked up at him, half curious and half accusatory. Her heart was pounding. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"I um," Kakashi swallowed. He felt that there must be a bright sunbeam shining on his face. The Copy Ninja broke into a sweat. He shifted to get out of the presumed ray of sun but the temperature did not change.

As the time passed, Mei's heart sank although she maintained her smile. _I thought not_. She turned to go but Kakashi grasped her wrist in return. She turned to look back at him.

"More than this room," the Leaf ninja spat out before he could comprehend how ridiculous that sounded. Mortified, Kakashi yearned to teleport away. He held his ground, forcing his face into a neutral expression while he awaited Mei's judgement.

The look of delight on Mei's face rooted him to the spot. _Did he really say that?_

 _Did I really just say that?_ Kakashi agonized. _She's going to laugh at me._

Finally, Mei breathed out, "thank you" and floated down the path. Kakashi glided behind her, unsure of himself on several different levels.

They spent all day in the glass gardens, even long after Gaara was called away. He didn't leave, however, without first inviting them to dine the next day with himself, his sister, and Shikamaru.

As the sun began to set, the three Mist and Leaf ninja gathered together again in preparation to leave. But first there was the gift shop to visit. The trinkets inside were nearly as stunning as the gardens themselves. The glass artists made tiny replicas of certain works or simply made glass paperweights, figurines, or other small items that could be sold. Mei gazed at a display of pendants, her eyes aglow. She didn't see Kakashi whisper something to Riku. The older jonin's eyes shone with mischief before he wiped the expression from his face with practiced ease.

The swordsman stepped forward and got Mei's attention. He pointed out some glass book ends on the other side of the room. Before Mei could fully comment on their likeness to a statue found in the northwest curve, Riku proceeded to engage Mei in conversation about her favorite time of day in the garden. Mei was surprised that Riku was so adamant about glass sculpture. It didn't occur to her to be suspicious until her father figure disappeared practically without a word.

Mei suddenly felt Kakashi behind her. Something about his stealthy approach made her heart thrum. He had never hidden his presence from her before, that she knew of anyway. She began to turn her head when Kakashi whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes."

Mei froze. Her breath shot out in a minute gasp before she consciously evened it out. Mei's sharpened senses heightened the feeling of her every breath, blink, and swallow. She released a slow breath and did as he asked. A year ago, she wouldn't have let anyone, much less a foreigner, get this close to her. Now, she felt a shiver of expectation, it excited her. Gentle hands shifted her hair for a moment and she felt something small and cool rest on her sternum.

Green eyes popped open and Mei looked down, bringing her hand up at the same moment. Her hand clasped an oblong pendant on a delicate silver chain. The pendant itself was made of blue and green glass. The colors swirled together in such a way that it was as if the artist had captured a whirlpool in the drop of glass.

Mei turned and looked up to see Kakashi gazing at her. She also saw the two shop keepers behind and to the left of him, standing on the other side of the counter. One smiled and whispered to her coworker. The other looked at the couple, holding both of her hands over her heart. The woman seemed as if she were about to shed tears. _They're jealous of me?_ Mei could hardly believe this was happening to _her_. Mei looked back at Kakashi. She didn't just see his Leaf uniform, tousled silver hair, and hidden smile. She saw him, all that he was, who they were together, what they could be. She was overwhelmed by emotion. It was as if a wave had knocked her flat and before she could raise herself up, another rolled in to ruin her progress. Mei was terrified but also thrilled by the feelings swirling within her.

Kakashi offered Mei his arm and she seized it as if in a trance. It took the Mizukage several moments to realize that she was grinning uncontrollably. She ducked her head to hide the expression. As the couple stepped out of the shop, Mei felt Orino and Riku fall into step behind them. She'd completely forgotten that they were there. It only took a moment to realize what else she'd forgotten. "Thank you Kakashi, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Kakashi replied smoothly, not looking at her. Mei didn't hear him release the breath he'd been holding.

 **Author's Notes:  
** 1\. Thank you to my darling betas (alpha and beta? whatever), DimiGex and my gracious benefactor!  
2\. Super duper extra special thank you to YOU! Yes, you, dear reader. Thanks! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, creeping, whatever you do!  
3\. Next time: Gaara's dinner, Sand Village recreation, and an extra fluffy moment. This next chapter is shaping up to be longer than normal so it may take a bit longer for me to get it together to post. I hope you're all still enjoying this story. I'm still enjoying the job of writing it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Fluff warning for the end of this chapter.

 **Chapter 20**

The group from the Mist had their dinner with the Kazekage the following evening as planned. The travelers took turns dressing for dinner, with Mei going last. When she emerged from the bathroom, Kakashi looked up and nearly dropped his book.

"Are we all ready to go?" Mei asked.

Orino and Riku nodded but Kakashi was immobile. He stared at his wife, eyes wide. Mei frowned at him, trying to read his expression. She could tell from the stretch in his mask that his mouth was open but if he was trying to speak, he was doing a poor job.

"Are you alright?" Mei asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Kakashi just kept staring with that crazy look on his face.

The Leaf ninja blinked, held his eyes closed for a moment, and then opened them again. A hint of rose tinted the visible bit of his cheeks. "You're wearing pants," he stated in amazement. His voice was a little higher than its usual baritone.

Mei looked down at her outfit, a dark green blouse with black slacks, then back at her husband. "Yes," she said the word slowly, using it as confirmation and a question.

Kakashi looked away from her suddenly, swallowing. "I um, I've just never seen you wear pants before."

Mei raised her eyebrows in surprise. Then a smirk formed on her face. "And?" She crossed her arms.

Kakashi stood up, distractedly straightening his dinner jacket. "They look good," without so much as a pause for breath he continued, "we're going to be late."

Kakashi probably thought he strode out in a dignified manner. To Mei's calculating eyes, his retreat was a nervous scramble to exit the room. Her eyes followed him, her smirk remaining.

000000

At dinner, Mei met the Kazekage's sister and her betrothed, Nara Shikamaru. Kakashi was acquainted with both and greeted them as old friends.

As Mei approached the table to sit down, she was surprised to find that they had seating assignments. Cards with their names printed on them were resting just behind each place setting. She glanced up to observe the others' reactions to see if this was normal. Judging by Temari's single arched eyebrow, it was irregular.

"Please sit," Gaara implored, lined eyes watching them.

Shikamaru mulled over the significance of the place cards as he sat down. When he looked up he caught Kakashi's eye. Both men wondered if the other had come to the same conclusion.

Temari shot her brother a suspicious glare. Gaara seated himself at the head of the table with Riku at the foot. Normally Temari or Kankuro would sit opposite Gaara but Kankuro was out on a mission and Temari was placed on the Kazekage's left. Shikamaru was next to her and Orino next to him. Mei was on the Kazekage's right with Kakashi next to her. The seating arrangement left the couples next to each other with Riku and Orino tagged on to the end of the table.

The other peculiarity about the table setting was the presence of candelabrum. There were two, holding a dozen unlit candles each. Gaara glanced at them pointedly and the lights in the room were suddenly dimmed. Two attendants rushed forward to light the candles.

Shikamaru was more confused than ever while Temari seethed. Mei found the whole thing slightly amusing. The Kazekage was trying to make things more romantic for his sister, who definitely did not appreciate the gesture.

When the men withdrew and the room was relit, if dimly, Gaara smiled. The first course quickly made its appearance.

Once they had their food, Mei assumed that the entertainment would end and conversation would take over. That was until Temari's napkin mysteriously flew from the table and onto the floor. Shikamaru bent to pick it up for her. Temari openly glared at her brother now.

The sudden gust of wind that had dislodged her napkin had been a little too precise. Not only had the draft managed to fly Temari's serviette over her and right next to Shikamaru, it also completely missed the candles. The flames hadn't wavered despite the strong breeze. Shikamaru offered Temari her napkin which she snatched out of his hand irritably. The Leaf ninja winced as if he'd been slapped. The Nara muttered something under his breath and returned to his meal.

Due to the high social standing of those present in the room, only Gaara or the Mizukage herself could open conversation. The Mizukage took the initiative before the selectively breezy air grew any tenser. Mei smiled shyly. "So, Shikamaru, do you plan to move to the Sand before or after the wedding?"

Never one to worry about protocol, Temari answered instead of her intended. "Actually," Temari cut in, "I'll be moving to the Leaf after we wed."

This news surprised the Mizukage and she was not alone in that. Kakashi glanced up from his plate and met the eyes of his friend's student. The slightest raise of Kakashi's eyebrow was answered by a tiny nod from the Nara. It was agreed, they would discuss this later in private.

"Really?" Mei continued the public conversation. She pretended to be ignorant of Kakashi's shock and of the political significance of such a move. "That's wonderful. Kakashi has told me it's lovely there. It's our next stop." Mei bumped Kakashi's elbow as she raised a spoon to her lips. She excused herself and shifted her chair slightly to put more space between them.

The topic lost momentum and conversation fell off but Kakashi was quick to pick it up now that the ice was broken. "We visited the glass gardens today. They really are spectacular."

"Thank you," Temari said, answering for both herself and the quiet Kazekage.

"We were flattered that your brother had time to show them to us himself," Mei added, nodding at Gaara.

"My only regret is that I was called away," Gaara replied with his soft speech. "Did you find the afternoon views enjoyable?"

Riku and Orino nodded politely. "We did," Kakashi replied. Mei mastered her blush before it could manifest.

Shikamaru looked between the couple, eyebrows furrowed as if he was working on a puzzle. Meanwhile, Orino was dealing with another mystery. He stared at the floor with more than a little concern. However, since he didn't suspect a threat, the guard continued with his meal in peace.

Politely ignoring the cause for Orino's unease, Riku spoke up. "Have you been to the glass gardens Shikamaru?"

The Nara pulled his eyes away from the couple opposite him to look at the Mist ninja. "I have, Temari has taken me a couple of times." Shikamaru tried smiling at the Sand kunoichi but she was glaring at her brother again. She pointedly shifted her chair with a slam and continued eating without a word.

Mei was about to ask what the Nara thought of the gardens when Kakashi bumped her elbow with his. Mei glanced over at her husband as he apologized. Mei frowned in confusion. She'd just done the same thing not moments ago. Were their chairs closer together again? This time, Kakashi shifted his chair away from her.

The Mizukage glanced subtly down at the floor. She was mildly alarmed to see that the ground was shifting beneath her. After a moment, she realized what she was seeing. _Why is the floor covered in sand?_ She caught Kakashi's eye and he only half shrugged in response. However, his eyes darted suspiciously over at their host.

The dinner continued with more food and light conversation. It wasn't uncomfortable the way Mei had feared it would be. There was the occasional awkward moment where Gaara would suggest something that made Temari's eyes blaze. Mei felt that she and Kakashi had stepped into a matchmaking game and had been immediately made a part of it. Much to Mei's amusement, she and Kakashi got to watch Temari and Shikamaru suffer the same fate.

Temari found the entire situation considerably less humorous. Every time Gaara's sand pushed her and Shikamaru's chairs together, she'd forcefully scoot them apart. By the end of the meal, a tick had developed in her left eye and right eyebrow, making her quite a frightening picture. Gaara remained unfazed.

Shortly after dinner, Kakashi and Shikamaru met up under the tallest tree in the area. Considering the climate, the tree wasn't very tall but it served its purpose as a meeting place for the Leaf ninja. "Sorry to have to call you away," Kakashi apologized as Shikamaru arrived. The Copy Ninja leaned against the tree trunk with his arms crossed.

Shikamaru sighed. "Better than dealing with Temari, her fuse is pretty short normally and after tonight," he trailed off. "She's going to let him have it after what he did during dinner."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "I didn't realize that he was such a romantic. How long has he been setting you up?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Probably as long as he's known we love each other." He looked at Kakashi carefully. "But we weren't the only ones he targeted tonight."

Kakashi immediately changed the subject, dodging the unasked question. "So Temari is moving to the Leaf?" They both knew they had to be careful of what they said. There was no way of knowing who was listening and to try to make the conversation private would arouse more suspicion than their little exchange called for.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, scratching just under his ponytail. The Nara knew he didn't have to sugar coat the reasons for the jonin, which was a relief. "The Sand wants to make a point of it actually. Prove that Naruto isn't a threat that has to be prepared for." He almost added that the Sand didn't need a hostage but stopped himself. His mother had taught him the lesson, through years of nagging, that saying the wrong thing could be both inappropriate and hurtful to those around you. After they mused about the political waves this choice would cause, the Nara asked, "how are you doing? It seems like you and the Mizukage are getting along."

"I'm fine," Kakashi said. There were things he both wanted and didn't want to say, hundreds of things. He was confused and restless and was illogically happy about it. Meanwhile the visit to the Leaf loomed over him like a wave that would push him into a watery grave. He felt as if he'd been living dual lives and was about to be caught in the act. But there was no act to be caught in. _Was there?_

"Just fine?" Shikamaru pressed.

"What were you expecting?" Kakashi said, face and voice neutral.

Shikamaru shrugged, wondering if he'd pushed too far. "You two just seem to be getting along is all. It's good."

 _Is it?_ Kakashi wondered but did not speak his mind. Mei represented a conflict of loyalty. Kakashi had to admit that he was becoming very…attached to his wife. But if the Leaf and Mist were to go to war, what would he do? How would he explain himself to his friends on both sides? He would be forced to fight, of that he was certain. He would protect his friends, but he similarly couldn't fight against those same people he cherished. He pushed his anxious feelings away and bid Shikamaru a good night.

000000

After their shared nightmare at dinner, Mei pulled Temari aside with a word. "I know your brother means well but-"

"Say no more," Temari replied. "I understand. I was going to speak to him anyway."

"Oh well," Mei said, trying to make the Sand kunoichi understand, "I was going to ask you something else actually."

Temari waited, her sharp eyes willing the Mizukage to continue.

Mei looked around and then whispered, "what can we do around here that Gaara can't make romantic?"

Temari grinned. "I have a few ideas. How good are you and the Hatake at wind style jutsu?"

000000

The next day, Kakashi and Mei found themselves guided by Temari out to a place called "the dunes". Mei didn't really know what the difference was since the desert was filled with dunes. They were literally everywhere, all around the village. However, this place must have been different in a way that her foreign eyes couldn't see. Even though the area known as "the dunes" apparently went on for miles, there was a significant gathering of people where Temari led them. Some spots were more populated than others, with dozens of people scurrying over the sand likes ants on a mound.

There were several civilians zooming down the sandy side of a natural canyon. They rode one at a time on their bellies on top of a board of some sort. When they didn't slow down upon reaching the bottom, their momentum carried them right back up the other side of the bowl, curving up and then down into the valley again. Some of them went spinning off of their boards, spraying sand everywhere. A puff of dust hovered above them, marking their position, before the wind swept it away. Others crashed into each other or simply went back and forth, riding out their momentum until they could get off and climb back to the top of the sand canyon. Their footsteps kicked the sand as they ran and then slowed to a walk when the hill became steep.

A different group of people had boards strapped to their feet. One of them hurtled herself over the edge into the valley, riding her board at top speed. When she reached the top at the other side she grinned, vaulted over the edge, and disappeared. Kakashi could only assume she'd crashed and died.

"This is a pastime here?" Kakashi asked, incredulous.

Temari nodded, trying not to look too gleeful at the older ninja's trepidation. Mei turned to her husband, "I've seen civilians do something similar on the ocean back home. But to see people do it on land is…peculiar." She watched as a Sand ninja wiped out, eating sand before doing a complete cartwheel, board still strapped to his feet, and then falling into a heap. Mei turned to Temari, "why do the ninja have their boards strapped to their feet? Don't they just use chakra to grip?"

Temari grinned. "People have tried, but it's just easier to let the straps do the work, especially for the beginners. It might be easier for you, Lady Mizukage, as you grew up walking on water, a constantly shifting object. For a Sand ninja it's more difficult. We're used to the sand hardening under our feet in response to our chakra." She nodded at Kakashi, "Leaf ninja are used to running through the trees, using just enough pressure to land and push off but gently enough to not mark the tree. It's a natural defense the Land of Fire has against our nation and yours, they can spot the trail of an amateur running through their trees almost instantly. We mark up the bark." Temari turned back to face the dune canyon. "When you try to sand-board using chakra, at best your chakra will keep your feet stuck not only to your board, but the sand beneath it as well. You won't be able to move or you'll trip yourself up while at high speeds. At worst, you'll panic and shatter the board beneath you."

Mei blinked, "why is that worse than tripping at high speeds?"

Temari looked back, "you'll have wrecked the board. They aren't cheap."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. He was getting that foreboding feeling, like the one he'd gotten in the Cloud. However, they were already there and nothing seemed to deter Mei.

"Of course, if you were good with wind style, you could coat the bottom of your board with chakra and go twice as fast," Temari grinned. "Or you could go sand sailing with Shikamaru and me."

"Kakashi can use wind style," Mei said immediately in her husband's defense. Kakashi tried waving off Mei's statement, saying that he wasn't very good with it, but neither woman was listening.

Temari smirked. "Yes, but I doubt he has the _stamina_ for both of you." Temari raised and dropped her eyebrows, a glint in her eye.

Mei was shocked into silence as the sand sibling turned and waved a goodbye at them over her shoulder. She was meeting Shikamaru at the other end of "the dunes".

"Did she just," Mei finally gasped out.

"My wind style really isn't that good. Why do you think I never use it in combat?" Kakashi offered as explanation.

Mei squawked out a reply, "you just let her talk to you that way? Is she always like this?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes skyward and shrugged. "She doesn't mean anything by it Mei. She once called me 'old' and accused me of harassing Sakura. It's not-"

"She what?!"

Kakashi appreciated that Mei didn't ask for the circumstances. She knew it had to have been a misunderstanding.

A new voice interrupted them while Mei fumed. "Hey there, are we ready for some sand boarding?"

Kakashi and Mei turned to see an elderly but enthusiastic gentleman. He held two boards under one wiry arm and his loose clothing covered his leathery skin. His beaming smile made him seem more like a teenager than an older ninja. However, his worn headband and attentive gaze belied his former profession.

"Temari said you're family friends so I'm going to take good care of you. Nobody wants to anger the Kazekage, am I right?" He let out a jolly laugh. The man's exuberance was annoying to Mei who desperately wanted to be mad about something.

"Right," Kakashi agreed in his off handed way. He turned to Mei, "see? We're family friends."

Mei grumbled darkly in response.

"Okay," the man drew out the word slowly, eyeing Mei's disgruntled look. "We could do this another time."

"No," Mei disagreed. "I need the distraction."

The tanned man, who introduced himself as Akane, showed them the basics for an hour. After a few safety tips, he finished by explaining that sandboarding would be easier for them due to the balance and physical agility they already possessed.

After the man departed, leaving them to teach themselves the rest, Kakashi turned to his wife. "Want to start on something small?" He looked up just in time to see a sand-boarder fall face first into the gritty turf. Kakashi frowned.

"Why?" Mei asked. She had her eyes on the bowl that they'd seen people crisscrossing throughout their lesson. The tracks in the valley were constantly smoothed by the wind, softening the remains of previous runs until no trace remained.

Kakashi laughed lightly, not really sure if Mei was kidding or not. "Because I don't want to die on my honeymoon."

Mei gave him a sour look. Then she pushed off and headed down into the sandy valley. Kakashi was shocked into stillness, watching people swerve to avoid his insane spouse. He twitched as an experienced boarder did a sort of flip-pivot to avoid the Mizukage.

A moment later, Mei's board hit a bump and she went tumbling into the sand. Kakashi sidled his board up toward the edge and pushed his way into motion. Keeping a close eye on those around him, no one got anywhere near him after Mei's attempt, Kakashi made his way over to his wife who was still wrestling with her bindings.

"Why people would want to surf on the land is beyond me," Mei muttered to no one in particular.

"Not everyone loves the sea more than anything else Mei," Kakashi reasoned. "Besides, the coast is a long way from here." His eyes caught sight of Mei's skinned palm. It was an angry red color. "What happened?" He reached out.

"Nothing," Mei responded, voice soft. She clenched the hand that her husband had been looking at so that the wound wouldn't show. She used her other hand to brush her dress off as she stood. "How did your run go? I didn't see it."

Kakashi shrugged, "nothing special."

"Ready to go again?" Mei asked. She had her board under her arm, ready for the trek back to the top. Kakashi unstrapped his feet from his own board and put it over his shoulder.

Their fourth run involved Kakashi doing cartwheels halfway down the hill. Mei laughed at this until she fell down face first only a pace from her starting point. She proceeded to, in the same prone position, slide down the rest of the hill, gathering sand as she went. Then it was Kakashi's turn to laugh. He was sitting at the bottom, unwilling to get up after the cartwheel fiasco, and had a perfect view.

Kakashi's chuckles cut off when he saw the sand burns on Mei's face. They covered her cheeks, chin, and most of her nose. He already had several similar burns on his hands and forearms. They smarted at him. He frowned, "are you okay?"

Mei's face scrunched up suddenly and Kakashi thought she was about to yell at him. That's when Mei sneezed; sand shot out of her nose, accompanied by snot. Tears streamed from her eyes as the already agitated skin protested the movement. "Ow," she deadpanned.

Kakashi cocked his head, trying to repress any hint of emotion. He thought Mei looked adorable but knew from experience that she would not appreciate the sentiment right then. "I think that's enough for today," Kakashi offered cautiously.

Mei nodded in response, allowing Kakashi to help her to her feet.

When they returned their boards to Akane, he gave them a smile as if they didn't look like desert monsters. "There's a healing tent right next door," he offered without a hint of condescension. The first time was rough on everyone and he was always grateful that they had a medical ninja on hand for some of the more severe burns that even the experienced boarders accumulated.

"That won't be necessary," Mei said, reclaiming some of her dignity now that they were out of the sun.

Akane frowned, opening his mouth to protest but Kakashi beat him to it.

"How about we just go see what they have to say?" Kakashi said, snaking his arm around Mei's waist.

"It'll heal in a few days on its own," Mei responded.

Kakashi steered them both toward the neighboring tent. "Probably," Kakashi shrugged, struggling for the correct phrasing. He leaned down and whispered into Mei's ear, "but if we don't go to a healer, then you'll be in pain and I won't be able to see your beautiful face."

Smiling would only make Mei's face hurt more so she kept it on the inside. She wouldn't even look up at her husband. The Mizukage could feel snot dribbling down her nose, much like the stinging tear-trails that ran down her cheeks, but didn't wipe either away. That would only bring more discomfort. She kept her chin down so that Kakashi couldn't see what a mess her "beautiful" face was.

Mei never did respond so Kakashi led her into the healing tent. There was a sand boarder already inside who looked like a kunoichi based on her muscle tone. The boarder's thigh was a deep red that stretched from the protection of her shorts down to her knee. She was stretched out on a table while the medic used aloe to sooth the burn and chakra to speed up the healing.

"Be right with you," the medic called over his shoulder. His hair was a dusty brown that was cropped short, giving him a severe look, but his eyes were warm.

Kakashi and Mei sat down on some folding chairs while they waited. There was a table with tissues, swabs, and nitrile gloves on top. Mei grasped a tissue and dabbed carefully at her nose. Kakashi tried to help but she turned away from him, embarrassed.

Mei had been trying to keep her husband at arm's length since the night before. Gaara's dinner had been amusing at the time but the more she thought about it, the more she worried about what Kakashi had thought about it. The issue ran circles in her mind.

In the glass gardens, Kakashi had called her beautiful and he'd just done it again, but did he really think of them as a couple? What did she mean to him exactly? Despite Mei's insistence on a sport oriented activity, she'd passed on sand bathing and took Temari's suggestion instead, it still seemed too intimate. Every interaction they had held new significance for her. Every glance, every comment her husband made drove her crazy. What did he mean by saying such things to her? By being so nice all the time?

Kakashi grasped her hand and that brought Mei back to the present. Her face burned and he was sitting beside her, so close.

When the kunoichi on the exam table was no longer wincing, she grasped her board and took off at a sprint. The medic's eyes widened. He stuck his head out of the tent and shouted after her, "Akiko you'd better not go right back out to the dunes do you hear me?!" He came back in with a sigh and turned to face his new patients. "Sorry about that," the rest of his sentence was a growl, "return visitors _on the same day_ upset me."

"I don't believe that will be a problem for us," Kakashi reassured him. The Leaf ninja turned to Mei, drawing the medic's attention.

"My name is Hiroke," the man introduced himself as he approached them.

"Kakashi, and this is my wife Mei," the Leaf ninja supplied, although he assumed it was needless.

The medic hummed, "yes, I thought I recognized you. On your honeymoon right? The entire village was buzzing about it weeks before you arrived." He began to clean Mei's face without another word, humming a tune to himself as he worked. Then his hands glowed with his chakra as he applied them to Mei's burns. When he was finished, Mei's skin was closed but still pink. "There, it shouldn't take more than a day before you're completely healed." Mei thanked him softly.

Hiroke turned to Kakashi and raised his eyebrows. Kakashi thought about brushing him off but figured the man had already seen how Kakashi avoided resting his hands or arms on anything. He held them out reluctantly.

Hiroke smiled genially, "I'm not your Hokage or famed student, but I do a decent job. She even said so once." He quickly explained with a smile. "I served with Lady Sakura during the war."

Kakashi nodded, a smile in his eyes. It was still hard for him to believe that his cute little genin were adults, making names for themselves. He was used to people having served with him or Tsunade in the war, but Sakura? His smile widened. _She's done well, despite having me as a jonin sensei._ Kakashi had just seen Sakura and he'd be seeing Tsunade very soon. His mind dwelled on that for what only seemed a few seconds but his concentration was broken when Hiroke leaned away from the last Hatake. He glanced down at his hands and arms which looked pink, much like Mei's face only not as pretty.

"Promise you won't go out again until you're healed?"

Mei nodded. Kakashi said, "we'll be leaving the village soon, so our next excursion will have to wait. Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure," the man said and they all stood.

As the pair walked back to the Sand Village, Kakashi turned to Mei. "You've been very quiet."

Mei turned and looked up at Kakashi. Her face looked a little redder than it had immediately after the healing. "Thank you, for calling me beautiful," she finally said.

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "You don't have to thank me for that."

"It was very nice of you to say," Mei continued.

"It's the truth."

Mei bit back a protestation and fingered her pendant. A small, disbelieving smile crept onto her lips. It tugged on her tender skin a bit but she didn't mind.

They walked the rest of the way back in silence.

0000000

Shikamaru and Temari left the Sand the next morning. The Mist party promised to catch them up when they themselves reached the Leaf. However, they lingered a few days longer.

The Land of Wind had many art forms that were pursued within their borders. Some types of art, like puppeteering or dance, could easily have a more militaristic use but glass making and glass sculpting, despite only encouraging good control, was by far the most celebrated. When Gaara realized how much the group had enjoyed the gardens, he arranged for them to meet some of the artisans that lived in the village. The party got to see the glass sculptors in action, both using the civilian method and the process that required multiple element disciplines to create a piece of art. Besides that, Mei wanted to see the glass gardens again. No one disagreed with this suggestion. Gaara had been correct; no two visits to the gardens were alike.

Throughout her second visit to the garden, Mei unconsciously clasped her pendant, a content smile on her face. The sight made Kakashi happy but his mind drifted to the road ahead, over miles of sand dunes and through forests of green.

000000

"So," Kakashi said as they departed the Sand Village, "what's the Mist's niche?"

Riku and Orino frowned in confusion. Mei spoke, "what do you mean?"

"From what we've seen so far, each ninja village has one _major_ cultural niche." Kakashi ticked them off on his fingers. "Lightning has music. Stone has sport. Sand has art. So what does the Mist have?"

"What does the Leaf have?" Mei countered indignantly.

Kakashi's eyes sparkled, "you'll see." His expression turned thoughtful again. "What is it that the Mist has?"

Mei crossed her arms. "You've honestly never noticed? An observant ninja like you?"

Kakashi suddenly felt uncomfortable with her accusation. _What had he missed about the Mist that was distinctive about their culture? He'd lived there for almost a year!_ Despite Kakashi's pleading, none of his companions would tell him.

As they entered the Land of Fire and left the deserts of Wind behind, Kakashi greedily breathed in the scents of the woods. He had almost forgotten how peaceful the forest could be. The Land of Fire's woods were different than the swamplands of the Land of Water. Kakashi's homeland was solid beneath his feet but he could also jump into the air and leap from tree to tree if he wanted. It made him feel more sure of himself, grounding him on both a mental and physical level.

The group decided just to walk instead of hurrying along. It wasn't like when they'd been in the desert, with unforgiving rays beating down on their backs. Here, the sun danced on the ground, filtering through the summer leaves that cloaked the lofty giants.

As evening fell, the group entered a small village. Orino and Riku offered to go buy some extra food leaving Kakashi and Mei to wander the village streets. They passed an orphanage, a shrine, several apartments and homes, and a bank before they came to a commercial district. Kakashi and Mei continued through the marketplace, observing the wares. There were many bright and colorful shops but one had a display that stood out to the pair.

The place in question was a toy shop. In the front display, just inside of the door, were different bins that held several plushy dolls. The sign on the doll bins read: Team Seven, Heroes of the Great War.

The Naruto dolls were completely sold out; the bin labeled with his name was bare. Sakura's bin held one doll with pink hair and fierce green eyes. Sasuke's bin had three dolls with mismatched eyes and stern expressions. Mei's eyes fell to the final bin at the bottom. It had a large 50% off sticker nearly obscuring Kakashi's name. That bin overflowed with silver-haired Kakashi miniatures.

They both stopped in the street to stare at the display. Mei almost laughed at how ridiculous it was that someone had made plushies of her husband's team. The laughter died in her throat when she turned and saw Kakashi's face.

Kakashi wasn't a big-headed person, Mei knew this. She also knew he often felt left behind by his students, first when Sasuke and then Naruto left and then again when Sakura stopped visiting him while she was training under Tsunade. He often spoke of how they'd surpassed him long ago and how proud that made him. Mei knew that didn't bother him. Despite this, Kakashi looked at his full bin with the same masked expression he used when he wanted to hide something from her.

"They didn't really get my hair right, did they?" Kakashi said. He turned to Mei, eye-smile in place.

Mei half-smiled up at her husband. His comment was meant to be offhanded, unaffected, aloof. Mei knew better.

Kakashi continued to walk down the street, hands now in his pockets. When Mei didn't follow him after a few paces he looked back. She'd disappeared into the store. Kakashi frowned but stayed where he was.

A few moments later, Mei emerged from the establishment, her arms gripping the entire stock of Kakashi plushies. One slipped from her grasp but she caught it with the top of her foot. Balancing on her grounded foot, she kicked her other foot up, flicking the doll lightly into the air, and then maneuvered herself underneath so that it landed on top of the pile in her arms. Satisfied, she marched down the street the way they'd come.

"Mei," Kakashi hissed, his mask hiding his discomfiture. "What are you doing?! No one is going to want those."

On the outside Mei ignored her husband. Inside she flinched at the decidedness of his tone. Despite his protests, she continued to walk down the road away from him. Kakashi looked left and right before he threw on a henge and hurried after her.

The Leaf ninja in disguise caught up with the Mizukage. When Kakashi drew even with his wife he hissed, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Mei said, laughter in her eyes as she beheld Kakashi's disguise.

Kakashi tried to stand in his wife's way but she spun away from him, slipping past his attempts to block her at every turn. "Mei, where are you going with all of those?"

Mei smiled. "I think I know some children who would really enjoy these. After all, Hatake Kakashi was a key element in winning the war. If it weren't for him, Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't have made it back alive to wake the people of the world. It would have been a hollow victory."

"That's only because I- _he_ ," Kakashi belatedly remembered his disguise, "saved Sakura. Sakura's medical jutsu was the reason Naruto and Sasuke survived their confrontation. And I'm sure Sakura would have thought of something to save herself. She's an intelligent kunoichi."

"Ah," Mei replied overdramatically, "but how many times did their sensei see them through on missions? Save their lives in dire circumstances? Protect them through their tender adolescence so that they could even reach adulthood? The world owes Hatake Kakashi much."

Kakashi huffed air out through his nose in disbelief. Before he could put forth any more arguments, Mei had walked up to the orphanage they'd passed earlier. He stopped and stared as Mei went inside. Eventually the Leaf jonin approached and leaned against the outer wall to wait for her to come back out. It wasn't his fault he happened to hear what was said inside of the building.

Kakashi heard a child laugh, then another. There was the sound of tiny feet as they raced across wooden floorboards. Then a mattress creaked as the springs protested a child jumping onto a bed. "My Kakashi is the greatest!"

"No, mine!" There was a chorus of replies.

Now a continuous sound of creaking springs sang out as several children got onto their beds at once. "Mine can jump higher!" More creaking followed. "No, mine!"

"Off of the beds, now," a strict voice cut through the chatter.

There was a thunder of little feet hitting the wood floor as the orphans jumped down from their mattresses.

"Now what do you have to say to the Lady Mizukage?" The stern voice continued, softening.

"That's the Mizukage?" One voice whispered in awe. That voice was drowned out by the dozen or so other voices. "Thank you for the dolls Lady Mizukage!"

"We can play ninja for real now!"

"Lord Kakashi is so cool!"

"He taught Lord Naruto! That makes him better!"

"Does not!"

"Oh yeah? Let's fight and see which of our Kakashis is better! Then that person can decide."

The sounds of play fighting grew louder as Mei opened the door and stepped back outside. Kakashi had dropped his henge and stood lazily against the wall of the building, one leg bent. When Mei turned to him he pushed off to join her.

" _There_ you are dear husband," Mei said over-dramatically. "I thought I'd lost you."

Kakashi opened his mouth to make a snarky reply but then closed it. Then he opened his mouth again to thank her and closed it yet again. Instead he just began walking back down the street. Mei skipped to join him and stood by his side as they continued down the road to meet up with Orino and Riku.

Mei made a mental note to never allow her husband to feel unwanted. It seemed to be a weak point in his armor of indifference. She wasn't entirely sure where that insecurity came from but she had a theory. The Mizukage decided to be patient and maybe one day he'd tell her, or she'd know him well enough to be able to ask openly. For now, she smiled up at him until he noticed and smiled back.

Mei liked her husband's smile, even when she couldn't see most of it. It was as if Kakashi could hold the whole of his feelings for her in his eyes and then send them to her with a glance. Mei's chest expanded and she turned to hide her heating cheeks.

 **Author's Note:  
** 1\. Did you make it through all the fluff? Good! Nice to see everyone made it!  
2\. Thank you to DimiGex and my gracious benefactor for reading through this for me before I posted it. All mistakes are mine.  
3\. eostellary on this site told me something that I thought was very nice, they referred to Kakashi and Mei as a rare-pair. I like that phrase better than crack pairing. Random thought.  
4\. So in case you're wondering when on earth Temari called Kakashi old and accused him of harassing Sakura... Well, she didn't SAY it but she thought it at the beginning of the Gaara retrieval arc. The first time I watched it I thought she'd actually said it out loud. I imagine that if Temari HAD said it aloud, Kakashi and Sakura's reaction would be about the same (they ignore her). Sakura ignores Kakashi's friendly advice, Temari takes it the wrong way, and everyone ignores everyone else. The result was the same and I couldn't help putting the little dig in here. Temari can be a bit of a brat sometimes and she and Kakashi have so little interaction to draw on. I hope you'll all forgive me.  
5\. Until next time, whenever that is, take it easy!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

At long last only one more day of leisurely travel stood between Kakashi and the Leaf Village. As they traveled down the road, Orino suddenly stiffened mid-stride. Kakashi scanned for a threat and immediately spotted the shadow. Looking up, Kakashi saw a large black and white bird, that looked somewhat two-dimensional, soaring far above them. It circled them twice and then flew off.

"What was that?" Orino asked, his kama sticking out of his sleeves. Riku already had his sword unsheathed.

"Sai," Kakashi replied dismissively. He didn't even pause but continued to walk down the path. Mei followed him tentatively but the Mist men remained rooted to the spot, staring at Kakashi's back.

"What's a Sai?"

Kakashi stopped and turned around. He noticed their tension for the first time, preoccupied with his own thoughts. He shrugged. "Sai is a member of my squad. That bird was his jutsu."

Riku sheathed his sword. Orino frowned but he tucked his kama away. The party continued down the road. The closer they got to the Leaf the more familiar the road became to Kakashi.

 _How many missions has Kakashi returned from using this same path?_ Mei thought, glancing over at her husband. Despite that they were nearing his home, Kakashi had the same stoic look on his face that he often did while they traveled. _What is he thinking about?_

000000

Kakashi didn't know what to expect when they approached the main gates of the Leaf. He certainly hadn't been expecting a welcoming party.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted when they were barely within visual range. The gates were opened wide and several people stood in the entrance.

"And that would be Naruto," Kakashi said, sighing in exasperation. His eyes were crinkled in a smile however.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Orino asked, clearly curious. Mei had met Naruto before on the battlefield. But to Orino and Riku, Naruto was half legend and half knucklehead that Kakashi told stories about. The character of the man/legend confused them immensely.

"The very same," Mei replied. She had also heard Kakashi's stories about his sensei's son. However, her experience with Naruto hadn't really matched up with her husband's stories until now. The figure in orange was practically jumping up and down.

Kakashi spied some other friends as well. Tenzo stood next to Naruto, likely hoping to keep him in check. Sai was walking up to join them. Guy sat next to Tenzo, Lee at his side. Not to mention the dozen or so figures that Kakashi could sense but not see scattered near the entrance. They were ANBU no doubt. Even the Fifth Hokage was there, arms crossed, green jacket shifting with the breeze. Something clenched in Kakashi's chest as he watched them all.

"That's quite a welcoming committee," Mei commented. She squinted at some of the faces as they drew closer. "I don't know all of them though." She turned to Kakashi for guidance. Although he had been helpful in navigating the countryside for the trip in general, they were now in his home. He knew it better than any of them. Mei intended to take his lead whenever possible.

"I'll introduce you when we get there," Kakashi replied evenly. "But I can tell you how I know each of them before we get that close. You all know Lady Tsunade and Naruto," he began. "The man who is standing next to Naruto is one of my old subordinates and friend. He'd probably prefer it if you called him Yamato." Mei wanted to ask what Kakashi meant by "prefer" but he was already moving on. "Sai is the pale one who just walked up. You saw his bird drawing earlier in the sky. The seated jonin is my best friend and rival, Guy. His student, Lee, is standing next to him." Kakashi fell silent after that, as if he'd said too much. The group continued toward the gates in a strained silence.

The Leaf jonin waited for the formal introductions until they were all closer. Even then, he let Tsunade lead the proceedings. Mei nodded and smiled to each as was appropriate. Kakashi was a little concerned about what Guy and Naruto would say but they greeted the Mizukage as warmly as the others. Mostly Kakashi was nervous about all the eyes on him. It was as if his friends wanted to drink in the sight of him. He knew this to be true because he was doing the same, but it was less obvious since he was only one person looking at several people. The last Hatake felt drowned in their attention, he wasn't used to it.

Much to Kakashi's relief, Tsunade and Yamato quickly offered to lead the Mist party back to the Hokage office. This was only allowed after Kakashi promised to see Naruto, Sai, Guy, and Lee again soon.

"I believe Kakashi plans to show you around the village himself?" Even though the Hokage was asking the Mizukage, her eyes were on her jonin. Kakashi nodded in answer and Tsunade continued. "But I'm sure you're tired from your journey. I have some tea waiting up in your rooms. Meanwhile, I hope you won't mind if I speak with Kakashi for a few moments in private?"

Riku's right eyebrow rose a fraction. The Leaf had anticipated their arrival, to the point that they had scouts out watching the roads. Then at the first opportunity they were neatly separated.

Mei smiled in such a way that Kakashi knew she minded very much. Still, the Mizukage replied, "of course not."

Tsunade nodded, her own fake smile in place. "Yamato, would you show our guests to their rooms please?"

"Of course Lady Fifth," as Tenzo pulled out of his bow Kakashi caught his eye.

 _Keep them safe_ , Kakashi signed to his old subordinate. He knew Mei had seen the movement. The last Hatake mentally promised to explain it to her later.

In the meantime, Kakashi didn't know how safe his friends and wife would be in his home village. Although he'd kept in touch with a few jonin in the Leaf, it was hardly a network that could be used to gauge the temperament of his peers. If there were any threats, specifically to Mei, Kakashi wanted Tenzo to put them down either by force or words. ANBU tended to be very protective of their own and their show of force when they silently greeted the travelers wasn't something that Kakashi found to be particularly encouraging. He didn't want anyone to try anything foolish in some half-baked attempt at taking him back from the Mizukage.

Tenzo's eyes widened only the slightest bit before he made the quick sign of acknowledgement. After that brief exchange, the Mist guests and the ANBU Captain departed Tsunade's office.

Tsunade began speaking a moment after the door closed. She huffed irritably at the formalities as she turned to face the last Hatake. The Hokage wasn't wasting any time. "Brat, are you in love with your wife?"

 _Why does everyone keep asking me that?_ Kakashi agonized. Then, _this is what she wanted to speak to me about in private?_

"Because Sakura sent this letter," Tsunade continued. She picked up a piece of paper that Kakashi could see had been folded and refolded as if read multiple times.

Kakashi felt like throwing something across the room. Maybe if he threw it hard enough it would travel to the Stone Village and bash some sense into his gossiping student's head. Despite these personal fantasies, Kakashi's posture remained at attention. He replied using his calmest voice. "I'm aware of what Sakura believes about our relationship."

"Kakashi," Tsunade said. She put down the mangled letter and leaned over her desk, hands splayed on the top. "Are you in love with your wife?"

"It's complicated," Kakashi responded curtly.

Tsunade's delicate eyebrows shot up. She was more astonished than angry. It was one thing to read Sakura's theories but this, this would certainly change a few things. "How so?"

"I-" Kakashi stopped before he even started, at a loss for words. He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know."

Tsunade watched Kakashi intently. She had known Kakashi since he was a child but had never seen him so flustered. A small smile adorned the Hokage's face. "You know Kakashi, it's okay to fall in love with your spouse. It doesn't compromise your reason for being in the Mist, quite the opposite in fact."

"I am not in love with her," Kakashi protested. He ran his fingers through his hair and avoided Tsunade's gaze. "At least I don't think I am."

"Well I suggest you find out," Tsunade smirked. "Sakura says you're in denial."

Kakashi scoffed and crossed his arms. He reminded the sannin so much of his younger, stuck-up self that she almost laughed aloud. Instead her mind turned to more serious matters. If Kakashi and the Mizukage were developing a relationship then it was possible that Kakashi had changed his mind on some other things as well. "And I'd like to remind you that the Leaf council has no right to limit any potential relationship you two may have so long as you want to have one." She paused, waiting to see if he'd broach the subject himself. When Kakashi didn't say anything, she continued, "you can even have the procedure reversed if-"

Kakashi stiffened and his demeanor darkened, effectively cutting Tsunade off.

 _That topic is off limits then. Alright, moving on,_ Tsunade silently agreed with him and reverted back to the previous issue. "It's okay if you two enjoy each other's company you know. Haven't you ever enjoyed a mission?"

The jonin mulled the question over, happy for the subject change. He'd had to guard an ill child once. Her father's reasons for hiring him for such a mediocre assignment had been forgotten over the years. However, Kakashi remembered that he had taught her how to make shadow puppets. It had made her laugh. Kakashi dispelled the memory with a shake of his head. "Any feelings I may or may not have would complicate my reason for being in the Mist."

Tsunade sighed. "The way things are going, the world could use a little complication. A complication or two could be what gives this peace some traction. The villages have been too separate for too long."

"But what if she-"

Tsunade held up a hand. "Brat, the 'what ifs' in love are what make it worth the effort." The room was silent for a moment. Then the Hokage continued, "now I know with my track record I'm hardly an authority on what you should do if forced to make a choice between the village and your heart. But, I don't think it'll go that far, otherwise I wouldn't have let any of you leave the village walls."

Tsunade's words echoed in Kakashi's head as he left her office. Instead of heading to the guest rooms where he knew Mei and the others were staying, Kakashi's feet took him elsewhere.

000000

"Why isn't he back yet?" Mei railed. "It's been hours." She paced the room irritably. Riku and Orino had long since stopped trying to answer her questions. Their theories only made it worse. The pair quietly played Go in the corner.

Finally, the Mizukage had had enough. She'd wanted to give the ANBU a false sense of security by letting him think she didn't know he was there, but Mei was at the end of her patience. "Excuse me?" She spoke toward the ceiling. "Yamato? I know you're there. Would you come in here please?"

Yamato teleported from his hiding place to a respectful distance from Mei. He bowed. "What can I do for you Lady Mizukage?"

Mei put her hands on her hips. "I would like to know what is taking the Hokage so long with my husband?"

"Kakashi-senpai left Hokage Tower hours ago," Yamato replied flatly.

Mei blinked at him. Riku and Orino rose quickly, as if pulled by strings. Although they had pretended to be indifferent, this was too much for them to maintain their aloof demeanors. "I'm sorry?" Mei asked, anger replacing her impatience.

Yamato repeated himself, not changing his tone or his stance.

Riku and Orino joined Mei as she stared the Leaf jonin down. Yamato gazed back at them, solid as an oak. "I heard what you said, I simply do not understand. Where is he?"

Yamato's expression hardened. "I have an idea, but I do not know for a certainty. Senpai only asked that I keep you safe. He did not explain where he planned to go, if he had a plan." The man's tone implied in the last sentence that Kakashi could go where he pleased. Yamato was happy to note that that didn't seem to be what concerned the Mizukage.

Mei's anger diffused somewhat but fear replaced it. "Could you take us to him? Is he still in the village?"

It was Yamato's turn to look surprised. He could only guess at Kakashi's whereabouts but he knew that his senpai wouldn't leave town. "Of course he's still in the village. Although if he is where I think he is, I don't believe he would like me to lead you to him."

"Well I don't like him leaving for hours without saying anything," Mei countered.

Yamato nodded as if to say, _that's fair_ , and turned to the door. He opened it and waited for them. The Mist ninja grabbed their footwear and headed out.

Yamato led the trio through the bustling streets of the village. Mei in particular caught more than one dirty look from both civilians and ninja. She almost became angry but then reasoned the emotion away. She supposed that their reaction was only natural. Kakashi was one of the most prominent ninja in the Leaf. His presence guaranteed a certain amount of fame, security, and income to the village and the military force therein. Not to mention the rumor Orino had intercepted about Kakashi being Tsunade's chosen successor. Mei found that one to be particularly disturbing. The Mizukage couldn't imagine what she'd do if someone demanded Chojuro become a permanent resident of another village. These thoughts, and her concern about where Kakashi had gone to, distracted her for the rest of the walk.

Eventually, Yamato led them to a grassy area bordered by trees. Kakashi stood before a stone set off to the side. The fact that the grass nearby had been maintained and cut back told Mei that it was probably a monument of some sort rather than a sculpture or distance marker. Kakashi didn't move when they approached, he just continued to stare down at the stone.

"Kakashi?" Mei tried, a little less apprehensive now that she'd seen her husband again. She also felt the tide of guilt rising within her. The Mizukage pushed it down. Kakashi turned to them in response, hands in pockets.

The silver haired man blinked. His gaze traveled to Tenzo, then Mei, then Orino and Riku, then the sun. The last was much lower in the sky than he thought it should be. "Did I miss dinner?" Kakashi asked, his gaze returning to his wife.

The tension in Mei broke and she nearly laughed at his joke. "No, but you had us worried." She looked at the stone, reading the heading on the memorial. Understanding hit her and the guilt deepened. "Have you been here the whole time?"

Kakashi nodded. Mei moved to stand next to him. Yamato, Orino, and Riku faded into the background. If Kakashi had then realized the danger of letting those three have a private conversation, he'd have stopped them right there. However, he was only aware of Mei standing beside him.

"Your friends?" Mei asked, her voice soft.

Kakashi nodded. He reached out, brushing some names with his fingertips as he introduced them in turn. The sad duality of the introductions at the gate versus the stone was not lost on Mei. The names on the monument easily exceeded the welcoming people at the gate. The couple stood there together for another hour until Yamato coughed, reminding the duo that they _would_ be late for dinner if they didn't hurry.

Yamato watched the pair with fresh eyes. The worry in his chest eased. _Senpai may have found someone after all._

000000

That night, as promised, Kakashi introduced Mei to how the stars showed themselves at night in the Leaf. This, of course, had to be done properly.

"Kakashi, where are we going?" Mei asked. He was leading her through a meadow dotted with trees, then they began to climb a steep hill that rose right out of the canopy. Twilight was coming on and the sun was just dipping below the horizon. The view made Mei's breath catch but Kakashi didn't let her stare. They quickly worked past the loose rocks and dirt and started climbing actual stone.

"You might want to use chakra from here on out," Kakashi called back as the path became ever steeper. At first Mei scoffed at the idea but when the path became a vertical surface and Kakashi did not slacken his pace, she relented and used her chakra to grip the sheer cliff. Free climbing was dangerous enough during the day.

As they crested a ridge, Mei realized what it was they were climbing. They were on the side of the Hokage Mountain. The presence of such a monument made the Mizukage think that maybe the Leaf had a niche for sculpting. However, the longer she looked at the figures carved into the mountain, the more the idea slipped away. She knew her kage history was rusty and she wasn't overly familiar with the Hokage in general. She'd only seen them once or twice during that final battle. However, none of the previous Hokage's faces looked like how she remembered them. She'd just seen the Fifth not too long ago and, Mei tilted her head, Tsunade's sculpted likeness was only slightly better than the others. No, Mei decided, sculpting was not the Leaf's strong suit.

When they finally they reached the top, Kakashi offered Mei a hand up at the last step. She reluctantly took it, still not sure how she felt about the action. She didn't need his help but it was nice to have it. Mei wanted her hand to linger in his but he let it go as soon as she was on solid ground.

Even though they'd reached the top, Kakashi continued to move, traversing Tsunade's locks and jumping the part in her stone hair. Mei followed, wondering where they were going. The sun had set and a cool wind blew over the stoic faces. Mei briefly considered how the Hokage of old would feel about the Mizukage wandering nearly unsupervised in their village. Probably the same way the first of the Mizukage would feel about a Leaf jonin living peacefully within the Mist's gates. She smiled at the thought and continued chasing her husband.

Soon they were jumping from the Fifth to the Fourth head in line. It was here that Kakashi stopped. _Namikaze Minato,_ Mei thought, _Kakashi's sensei and Naruto's father_.

"I used to come up here a lot to think," Kakashi said as he laid back on the flat top of Minato's stone hair. "Sensei was always so soothing in life." He stopped speaking suddenly, as if the wind had whipped the rest of his words away.

Mei mentally wrestled between her curiosity to hear more and the need she felt to give Kakashi space. This was, as far as she could tell, a special place for him. She didn't want to push. Eventually she chose to say nothing and instead laid down next to her husband. The stone was still warm from the afternoon sun. It was a pleasant contrast to the cool evening air.

"Do you like them?" Kakashi finally asked, reminding Mei what they'd been up there for in the first place.

Mei looked up and took the night sky in. The black expanse winked with stars, some mere pinpricks, others were like smudges of several lights blurring together, and still others blazed bright and lonely. Mei gazed up at them in wonder. The sky was so vast and their world was just a tiny part of it. All of that out in the distance was happening independently of the little problems she had in her village and in the surrounding lands. But she did not feel alone, could not feel alone, with Kakashi lying next to her.

Mei reached out and squeezed his hand. "They're beautiful," she replied.

 **Author's Notes:  
1\. **PSA:It has come to my attention that Malaysia has banned fanfiction. net. So if your writers or readers from there have gone silent, that's why. I just thought I'd mention it since I only found out about it by accident.

 **2.** If you read The Kakashi and Mei Conglomeration then you probably already know that my Mist timeline is officially messed up by the new databook. Although the new databook hasn't been published in English yet, the wiki is already adjusting their information due to the changes/clarifications. The canon timeline for the Mist is still broken but it's less broken than the one I chose back when I started this and The Conglomeration. I chose my timeline based on the information I had at the time and it seemed just as likely as the route canon has taken. Having said that, I'm going to keep on using the timeline I've established. It really isn't that relevant to my story besides the passing comments people make about the Fourth Mizukage and who was controlling what and so on. I'm sure you guys will be able to roll with it just fine.

 **3.** So this is Mei's soft introduction to the Leaf. I'm thinking they'll be leaving the Leaf by around chapter 24 so we'll all be spending a little time here. Anyone want to guess what's the Leaf's cultural niche? Hint: this part of Leaf culture appears frequently in canon.

 **4.** A warm thank you to my editing help, DimiGex and my gracious benefactor. And thank you to all of my favoriters, followers, readers, reviewers, and lurkers! If you lurk, that's okay, my husband is a lurker too (lurker here meaning that he reads stories but doesn't favorite, follow, review, or interact with the site or authors in any way).

 **5.** This week's plug goes to LinSetsu's Nakama. Read the new one that's being rewritten, not the ten year-old version. LinSetsu has hit a block in the rewrite and could use some encouragement. It's an AU focusing on Kakashi while he's on Minato's team. The differences from canon are listed in the story's description and there are a few more than I would typically be interested in, but the emphasis on Kakashi as the AU continues to unfold is a pleasure to read. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am.

Have a good week!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The next morning, Kakashi took the Mist ninja on a tour of his village. Mei noticed that Kakashi walked right past the hospital without so much as a word. The omission made her smirk. He instead showed off the Hokage Mountain from the ground, the gardens, and the training grounds.

At one point, Riku and Orino excused themselves, saying that they'd promised to meet Yamato. The last Hatake blinked in surprise and then suspicion. Kakashi's brain went right to work on the problem that the trio created but Mei distracted him from the puzzle. He eventually let the idea go. How much trouble could the three of them cause?

So Kakashi and Mei continued on alone. When lunchtime came around, there was only one place to go.

"Ichiraku Ramen," Kakashi introduced. He lazily waved his hand at, what Mei thought was, a regular looking ramen stand. "I've asked Naruto to meet us; this is his favorite place. He's probably already inside." Kakashi drew the hangings aside for Mei and she entered.

Naruto was indeed already seated on the middle stool. He half turned, noodles hanging from his mouth like a chandelier, to greet them with a wave. Kakashi and Mei chose stools; Kakashi sat next to Naruto and Mei settled next to her husband.

Kakashi weaved his hands to cast the usual genjutsu before the food even arrived. It was so fast Mei wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been looking for it. She cleared her throat. Something had been nagging at her and now was as good a time as any to ask.

"Kakashi, why have you been hiding your face so much this trip? At first I thought it was just because we were somewhere unfamiliar but surely in your home village-" Naruto suddenly coughed and sputtered on his noodles and broth. Mei paused to stare at the famous hero.

Naruto leaned forward over the counter to look at Mei around Kakashi. His wide blue eyes stared at her. "You've seen sensei's face?"

Mei gawked at the blonde in surprise for a moment. When she realized it wasn't a trick question, she answered plainly. "Of course I have. I'm his wife; I see him every day." Mei looked puzzled. "You haven't? You've known Kakashi for years, gone on missions, had meals, you must have-"

Naruto dumbly shook his head, jaw hanging slack.

Mei shifted her eyes from the dumbstruck blonde to her husband. Kakashi's eyelids formed into happy little half-moons as he scratched the edge of his mask. Naruto watched the movement, practically drooling.

Kakashi spoke, "it's something my cute little genin began doing years ago, trying to see my face."

"And you just haven't let them?" Mei asked, incredulous. Their ramen arrived but neither one broke their chopsticks. "That is…so like you."

Kakashi's eye smile deepened.

Naruto came out of his shock. "Lady Mizukage, I need to see into your brain."

Mei blinked, wondering if the jinchuriki had completely lost his marbles.

Naruto stood up in a panic. Mei noticed that Kakashi's ramen was already half gone. "I need a Yamanaka," Naruto shouted at the top of his voice. "Ino, where's Ino?! I don't care where she is, this is an emergency!"

"Naruto," Mei soothed, "it's just a face. There's nothing special about it."

Kakashi shot Mei a hurt look. She replied with an apologetic glance.

"It's not just any face, it's Kakashi-sensei's face!" Naruto shouted. He was starting to get a little upset that this stranger had seen his sensei's face when he still had not.

"Relax Naruto, you'll make a scene," Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto glanced down and saw that Kakashi had already finished his ramen. "Gah!" Naruto screamed, his face red. He rushed from the shop muttering about brain jutsu.

Mei looked after the Hero of the Great War until Kakashi said, "your ramen will get cold."

Mei redirected her attention to her bowl. She withdrew a pink and white bit of fish cake and ate it. Intrigued, she dove back in, nabbing a string of noodles and brought them to her mouth with a slurp. Her eyes became bright and she turned to her husband. "This ramen is fantastic," she exclaimed.

"I told you," Kakashi replied, picking up Naruto's tab. "Don't tell him I did this," he added as an aside to Mei. Mei continued eating while Kakashi remained silent, lost in thought. He politely declined a second bowl when asked.

"Your face, is it really that important here?" Mei asked when she'd finished her bowl.

Kakashi shrugged, "for an _average_ face I guess it is." He pouted at his wife.

The Mizukage rolled her eyes. "You aren't going to hold that against me, are you?"

"Only if you promise to never let yourself be alone with a Yamanaka, especially Ino."

"I promise," Mei smiled.

000000

Naruto soon returned when he was unable to track Ino down. He saw Kakashi and Mei share a teasing look as they stepped out of the ramen shop. Between finding out that the Mizukage had seen his sensei's face, repeatedly, and now this? Naruto felt a surge of jealousy and had the sudden urge to separate the two.

"Hey sensei, how about we spar?" Naruto rubbed his hands together.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not teaching you anything today."

"I know, I just want to show you how good I've gotten."

Suddenly, Riku and Orino arrived as if drawn by the need to see Kakashi solidly beaten in a fair spar. If anyone could do it, the hero of the last war could.

With a shrug, Kakashi agreed. A short walk to a free training ground later and everyone was ready, including the spectators standing or sitting in the grass nearby.

It was a never-ending curiosity to Mei how differently Kakashi acted in the Leaf. She'd caught glimpses of this Kakashi before when he was relaxed: when they read together or were just speaking alone. But seeing him so at home in the Leaf made her heart ache. He received quick greetings in the street from ninja of all ranks, some getting witty retorts from Kakashi, others a wave. He rolled with each interaction like a bird sitting on the ocean. He went up and down with each swell but never acted as if the movement affected him. By comparison his Mist interactions were, Mei didn't want to think about it. Kakashi's show of comfort in the Mist was a shadow of the ease she witnessed now. Maybe things would be different when they returned to the Mist? These thoughts occupied Mei's brain while the two faced off.

"Ready sensei?" Naruto asked, grinning.

Kakashi nodded, his hands loose at his sides.

Predictably, Naruto moved first, opening with several clones. Kakashi put the mental header _Naruto could be anywhere_ over every other piece of information he took in from then on. The last Hatake punched several of the attacking clones out of existence, knowing that the real attack would come soon enough.

Several shuriken came at Kakashi from the left. Knowing that most of them were probably clones, Kakashi simply rolled out of the way rather than trying to deflect air. _Another distraction on top of the first? What's he planning?_

The earth opened up beneath Kakashi's feet right as he jumped to avoid the collapse. Naruto's reaching hand only grasped air. Kakashi frowned. _That one isn't real either._

Hearing Naruto yell from above, Kakashi smiled. He hit the ground and leapt again, somersaulting into the trees, to avoid Naruto's normal Rasengan. The ball of chakra smashed into the earth, making the spectators bend their knees to absorb the shock.

Naruto's clone that had been carrying the Rasengan poofed out of existence just as Naruto came flying at Kakashi from behind. Kakashi avoided the kick and grabbed his student's outstretched leg, flinging him down to the ground. Naruto bounced once and then jumped back to his feet. _Is this the real one?_ Kakashi thought as he jumped down from the branch he'd been perched on. He just got away as several fireballs set the trees ablaze. _Earth_ and _Fire? He's been working on his different natures, good._

As Kakashi landed, the Naruto on the ground came at him, striking out with punches and kicks that Kakashi either dodged or blocked. _He's been sparring with Lee as well. In that case…_ Kakashi pulled out of his usual taijutsu pattern and caught Naruto with an uppercut to the jaw.

Mei let out a breath in relief. She'd been wondering why Kakashi refused to attack. _Is he not taking this seriously?_

However, Naruto smiled and put his hands to the ground. Kakashi had been herded into the Rasengan crater from earlier. Naruto's chakra sang through the earth and Kakashi's eyes widened. A mud dome rose up around him, closing and shrinking fast.

Kakashi's hands flew through more signs and he blasted the dome apart with his lightning style. He let the technique fizzle out and turned to see Naruto coming at him with yet another Rasengan. The hero had formed it with just one hand.

Kakashi was dutifully impressed and did the same. As they sprinted toward each other, Naruto dodged at the last second. He wanted to hit Kakashi's Rasengan at an angle to knock it away, leaving Kakashi wide open. Instead, their chakra spheres missed completely and continued on. The two combatants only just avoided skinning each other's arms.

Kakashi tried to adjust his course but the ground that he'd just blasted apart was unstable underfoot. The Hatake's Rasengan brushed Naruto's shoulder with the ripping of fabric and flesh.

Naruto's Rasengan hit Kakashi a glancing blow that went straight through his flak jacket, knocking him to the ground. Mei's eyes widened as her husband fell clutching his side. There was already too much red coating his fingers.

Mei's brain went into overdrive, her mind running through several possible outcomes, the most extreme of which would be Kakashi dying. She frantically tried to remember where the hospital was even as she struggled to reign her fear in.

Naruto was already on the move. The bleeding jinchuriki was closer to his sensei than the others but moving at a much slower pace. He crawled over to Kakashi, leaning over the man despite the blood and pain radiating from his own shoulder. Mei was right behind him. "Kakashi-sensei," Naruto exclaimed, stricken.

"Get away from him," Mei shouted angrily. She tore her eyes from Kakashi's pained face to look at the jinchuriki. Naruto's shoulder was already stitching itself back together. This infuriated Mei even more. "He can't just heal like you," she snapped. "What were you thinking?"

Naruto glared at her, something kindling in his eyes before he looked away again.

"Mei," Kakashi gasped against the pain. He tried to sit up, "that's enough."

The Mizukage pushed Kakashi back down with steady hands. "Lie still, Orino's going to get a medic." Orino turned to go, even though his eyes never left his friend.

Kakashi shook his head, stopping the Mist ninja from departing. Riku silently watched the group. He had stood from his seated position in the grass. His hand rested, with feigned laziness, on his sword hilt.

Mei turned to glower at Naruto but he didn't see it. Naruto had his eyes closed, focusing. The old spark of Kurama's chakra within Kakashi flared to life, cloaking him in orange. Mei almost jumped away from her husband as the chakra touched her. She suddenly felt foolish. _Of course Naruto would never purposely hurt Kakashi. Of course he had a backup plan._ Her embarrassment at her own overreaction put her in a foul mood.

Kakashi waited passively as his side was patched back together. It was uncomfortable but faster than any medical ninjutsu. He slowly took deeper and deeper breaths as the pain lessened. Kakashi reached out with his hand and grasped Mei's to reassure her. She didn't want reassurance but she let him do it anyway.

When Naruto and Kurama had finished, Naruto opened his eyes and the orange chakra receded. Kakashi moved to stand and Mei helped him up, glaring at Naruto as he approached to assist. The look was not missed by Kakashi. His eyebrows furrowed.

Before Kakashi could say anything, Mei said scathingly, "I hope this was a lesson to you." The venom in her voice directed at Naruto.

The Hero of the Great War recoiled, blue eyes stormy. "Sorry, what was that? I didn't catch it. Didn't I just heal the damage?"

"There shouldn't have been any damage in the first place," Mei spat. "What do you think you're doing, using a jutsu like that during a friendly spar?"

Naruto bristled. "What you suddenly care about him now? Are you seriously trying to act concerned for his well-being?" The dam broke within Naruto. He didn't hold anything back, not the months of worry and definitely not the anger he felt toward certain individuals from other nations. "You order him to your village as a hostage because of me, because your village is afraid of me, and now you're pretending you care about him? If you care so much then let him come home!"

Mei was mute, unable to reply to his accusations. Orino's face clouded over but he would not respond; it was not his place. However, he couldn't help but be reminded of saying something similar to Mei all those months ago when Kakashi had moved to the Mist. _If I were really fond of him, I'd try to help him go home._ That's what he'd said, and the words were now echoed by the Hero of the Great War himself. Orino's discomfort at the words was multiplied tenfold.

"That's what I thought," Naruto continued. "You know he wouldn't stay with you if it were his choice. You don't care about him at all."

"Naruto that's enough," Kakashi growled. Fatigue made his words sharp. He turned to reassure Mei, "I'll just go home and lie down for a bit. I'll be fine." He instantly regretted his words.

Naruto glared at the Mist ninja triumphantly. "He means his apartment _here_ , in case you were confused."

Mei looked like she'd been slapped. Riku remained outwardly calm but he stepped closer to Mei, a slight frown turned down the corners of his lips.

Kakashi winced at his slip-up but he couldn't take the words back now. He felt like he was being ripped apart. "Naruto," he said, too calm. "Apologize."

"What?!" The outraged blonde rounded on his sensei, ignoring Kakashi's warning tone. "She should be the one apologizing," Naruto protested.

"And I believe Mei will," Kakashi softened his voice, trying to keep everyone calm. "But you first."

"You presume too much," Mei cut in. The tone in her voice was that perfect mixture of heat and frigidity that Kakashi remembered so well from their first meeting. It froze him and then burned him up. She smoothly rose to her feet, Orino and Riku flanking her.

Kakashi chanced a glance at his wife and was disturbed by what he saw. Mei's Mizukage persona was firmly in place. The now unfamiliar sight made his heart sink. "Mei, please," Kakashi said, but she did not turn back to him. The Mist ninja left the training ground.

Kakashi hung his head but only for a moment. Naruto watched his sensei, a frown on his face. "Naruto," Kakashi sighed. "We need to have a talk about your diplomatic relations skills."

"But sensei," Naruto protested.

Kakashi cut him off with a look. There was a beat of silence while Naruto shook off the frozen feeling that had made him momentarily mute. Kakashi's shoulders slumped. "Even if I had no regard for Mei or her people, I still have to live with them," Kakashi paused. "You understand that, right?" He didn't shout but he wasn't pleased either.

Naruto frowned. "Do you remember what I said when you left sensei? That was a promise. I promised Sakura and Kiba too."

Kakashi thought about Sakura and the new life she had. Then he started to think of his new life but stopped. Mei's angry face was all that filled his mind. He wiped the image away with difficulty. "Naruto, let's say that you fix everything somehow so that Sakura and I could move back to the Leaf. What if we chose not to?" Kakashi left Kiba off because he was certain what the Inuzuka would choose.

This brought Naruto up short. His blue eyes looked sad, uncertain. "Why wouldn't you come back?"

"Sakura and I, we are building lives where we are. And Kiba is…doing his best. Sometimes you have to be content with where you land in life and build something good there."

"But," Naruto frowned, "your home is the Leaf." There was a hint of a pout in his voice.

"Yes, it is," Kakashi agreed, "but so is the Mist. The Mist is home for me now too. I have friends there. I have Mei-" Kakashi wasn't sure where he was going with that thought so he stopped it dead. He rallied quickly to keep his student's attention. "Think about it Naruto, this agreement goes both ways. As long as I'm alive and have anything to say about it, the Mist will never attack the Leaf. I believe Mei cares about me enough to take my advice into consideration. She wants this peace to work just as much as you do."

Naruto nodded slowly. He thought back on what he'd said to the Mizukage and winced. "I think I have something to say to the Mizukage."

Kakashi nodded, gingerly stretching his side out to test the new skin. "I thought you might see it that way." The bloody, gaping hole in his wardrobe would have to be tended to, but that could wait. He'd meant to buy more clothes while he was in the Leaf anyway. Mist seamstresses seemed to be enamored with the color gray while he'd really prefer navy blue, black, and forest green.

Naruto glanced at his teacher as they walked back to Hokage Tower. "Sensei, would you really stay in the Mist if you could come home?" Neither man noticed the strange looks they received due to their ripped clothing.

Kakashi mulled the question over. That inquiry led to more questions that made Kakashi feel slightly ill. Finally he mentally shook his head and said, "there's no use dwelling on what we can't change Naruto."

Naruto gave Kakashi a sideways glance. _Seriously? You're telling me that?_ For once Naruto didn't press the issue. He could tell that the jonin didn't want to talk about it.

Kakashi led Naruto up to the rooms that Tsunade had set aside for their traveling party. As they approached the door, the sounds of shouting could be heard, as if a heated discussion was taking place inside. Kakashi knocked and the voices went silent. Orino opened the door.

The Mist jonin's face was as blank as Kakashi had ever seen it. He stepped aside to let them enter. Riku sat against the far wall, reclining on a cushion. He nodded at the two as they entered. Mei stood on the far side of the room with her back to them.

Naruto got down on his knees and put his head to the floor. "Lady Mizukage, I would like to apologize for the harsh words I spoke earlier. They were totally out of line."

Mei turned, eyebrow raised. Her eyes shifted from the prone Naruto to Kakashi. She looked from the hole in his shirt and flak vest to the fatigue in his eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?" Mei ignored the flash of pain that replaced the weariness in her husband's eyes.

"It's rude to ignore an apology," Kakashi countered, voice flat. Orino looked between them as if he was watching a tennis match.

Mei looked back down at Naruto, her eyes softening a bit. He hadn't moved from his kowtowing on the floor. "Naruto, stand up, I need to apologize too." She ignored Orino's triumphant look.

Naruto rose smoothly and stood next to his sensei.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for Kakashi's injury. He's a jonin and your sensei; he knows the risks of sparring with you better than I could ever understand." She paused. "I'm also sorry for taking your sensei away from you." Orino nearly got whiplash when he looked over at her. She went on, "it was actually less my idea and more my council's but I approved it. The blame lies with me. You must understand why I can't let him return to you."

Naruto nodded.

"You must also understand why you can't tell anyone that I apologized for this," she glanced at Kakashi, "arrangement." Mei shrugged, "to be honest, if it hadn't hurt you and your village I would see no reason to be sorry for it at all." She glanced shyly at Kakashi.

The last Hatake hoped, in vain, that his expression didn't appear to be too dopey or lovelorn.

Mei turned back to Naruto. Even though she was looking at him, Naruto felt that the Mizukage was no longer speaking to him. "In fact, I've grown quite fond of your sensei."

"Yeah I kind of figured," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "After the letter Sakura sent-"

Kakashi cut him off there. "And that's enough of that, Naruto. See you at dinner, goodbye." He practically shoved Naruto out the door and slammed it shut. Kakashi turned back and saw the astonished looks on the Mist ninjas' faces. He tried to slouch his tense shoulders but Mei was suspicious now.

"What did you and Sakura talk about when we were in Stone?" Green eyes squinted with suspicion at Kakashi.

"Nothing."

"I see," Mei replied, a deadly smile poisoning her lips. "Well I look forward to seeing Naruto at dinner." She gave Kakashi a once-over with more practical eyes. "You'd better change into something less battle worn. I hope that wasn't your last vest?"

After that evening's dinner, Naruto's leg was black and blue from Kakashi kicking him into silence. Naruto limped out of the dining room, glaring back at his sensei. Kakashi followed, smile on his masked face, mission accomplished. Naruto hadn't been able to get a word in. The last thing Kakashi needed was his student's theories clouding how Mei saw him. Kakashi wasn't even sure he knew how he wanted Mei to see him. But that was a problem he'd work out in his own time and, hopefully, with the help of Mei.

 **Author's Notes:  
** 1\. Thanks to DimiGex and mygraciousbenefactor for all of their help. I'm still not a huge fan of this chapter but I'm posting it anyway. Fight me. It's late, I'm tired, and soon we'll be moving again.  
2\. I know that we never seen Naruto use any element besides wind. However, since he's pretty much stuck in the village a lot more these days since the rest of the world finds him potentially dangerous, I figure that he's going to be learning anything that anyone will teach him, including different chakra elements. A well rounded jonin can usually use at least two or three and I think Wind, Earth, and Fire suit Naruto nicely.  
3\. Yes, Naruto does have his prosthetic arm at this point. However, in this story, while Tsunade was tinkering with both his and Sasuke's replacements, Naruto would have been encouraged to use this time to learn to create Rasengan without the help of extra hands, be them human, clone, or Kurama's.  
4\. Speaking of Kurama, it's a headcanon of mine that a bit of his chakra still lies dormant within the ninja of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Since, during the war, the chakra cloaks appeared to go completely out mid-battle until Naruto and Kurama mustered more chakra (and then they were able to cloak everyone again without reconnecting) I don't see why this isn't a possibility. Still wondering why everyone's afraid of Naruto going crazy?  
5\. Thank you to all of you readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers. Boiling Point is now a year old! [throws confetti] Goodnight everybody.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next afternoon, Kakashi and Mei went out for dango. Riku and Orino were accompanying them until Yamato appeared. The three of them immediately hurried off together.

"I'm starting to get a little suspicious of them," Kakashi admitted, watching their retreat with distrusting eyes. At first he'd thought the idea of them catching him off guard laughable, but now his suspicion grew every time he saw the trio. What were they plotting?

"I'm sure it's nothing," Mei said, happy to be alone with Kakashi once more. It had surprised her how little her husband's friends had crowded them since their arrival. She wasn't complaining but she'd thought that while they were in the Leaf, they'd be constantly busy with his friends. Instead, the couple had been consistently invited to very organized get-togethers at least once a day. The attention of the Leaf natives clearly showed that they wanted to see the couple but they didn't want to monopolize Kakashi and Mei's time in the village either. In addition to that, there were treated to the occasional chance meetings in the streets. Besides that, the pair was left to their own devices. This treatment was low key compared to the various levels of attention they'd gotten in other villages.

"Still," Kakashi replied, tugging Mei after him. "I think we should follow them."

Mei shrugged and the two began pursuing the three jonin. Yamato was good at covering their trail but Kakashi had always been better at tracking. Eventually the three stopped and Kakashi and Mei crept up at a slower pace. When they felt multiple chakra signatures nearby and heard open laughter they exchanged glances.

Mei and Kakashi walked around the corner and came upon a scene that had crossed suspicious territory and leapt right into troubling. Orino and Riku stood within a circle of Leaf jonin, Yamato among them. Kakashi and Mei tensed up at the same time but for different reasons.

When Mei saw that Orino and Riku were smiling and the jonin were laughing, her worry vanished. Kakashi, on the other hand, grew more concerned the longer he inspected the group. Orino and Riku were surrounded by ANBU. They were out of uniform and some of them were younger, men and women Kakashi hadn't served with, but the way they all stood together, their collective poise, there could be no mistake. Kakashi's sharp gaze focused on Yamato.

Putting on a dangerously relaxed expression, Kakashi cleared his throat. Orino had been taking a breath to continue his story and nearly choked on it. Riku just widened his eyes in an innocent way that belied his more advanced years. The rest of the jonin turned to follow their gaze and froze.

Suddenly a young, high voice called out, "cheese it!"

About ten of the ANBU, too young for Kakashi to have worked with them and too inexperienced with him to know that running was pointless, teleported away. He let them go, his eyes focused on his old colleagues who wore varying expressions of guilt. Riku's face remained relatively neutral.

"Orino," Mei addressed her guard and friend. "What are you doing?"

The red head tried to shrug off his nerves. "Exchanging stories." From the smirks and glances everyone kept shooting Kakashi, the subject of said stories was clear.

"Tenzo," Kakashi addressed him in such a way that Yamato almost flinched. "You organized a get-together and didn't invite me? I'm hurt."

Yamato wilted a bit. Two more ANBU took off. "It was kind of a spontaneous thing senpai," Yamato answered nervously.

One of the older ANBU stepped in to save Yamato. He bowed. "It is good to see you Captain, and in such good health." His glance shifted to Mei at this last part, his expression flat. She only smiled lightly in return.

Mei had expected suspicion from Kakashi's friends and coworkers. The ANBU in particular had ranked highly on threats she'd planned to watch out for while visiting the Leaf. Somehow, Yamato had turned this possibly dangerous situation on its head. By using their friendship with Kakashi as a bridge, Yamato had built understanding between her guards and the Leaf's elite without a brawl ensuing. He was skilled indeed.

Mei spoke, "I would like to hear these stories." Her smile was suspicious. One of the ANBU chuckled under his breath.

"You know them all Lady Mizukage," Riku assured with a glance at Kakashi. Orino glared at his senior but didn't say anything. Riku continued his innocent routine.

"Besides," Orino continued, "we wouldn't want to encroach on your time."

"Oh we have all day," Kakashi said lightly, crossing his arms.

"I was just telling them about your…lightning experiments," Orino lied pathetically. He'd technically been telling that story earlier but more focusing on how Kakashi nearly knocked himself out. The ANBU had thought it was hilarious. The oldest of the ANBU had countered with a story about how young recruit Kakashi had locked himself out of his ANBU locker and tried to use Chidori to get back in.

 _Plural?_ Mei thought. Out loud she said, "which lightning experiments?"

"The first one," Riku replied, diverting the focus of the conversation. "The one where Lord Hatake almost blew up Mizukage Tower." Orino's eyes popped as he whirled to Riku. Riku ignored his pained look.

Mei blinked, turning to look at her husband. She arched a single eyebrow. "You did what?"

A collective "ooo" went up from the gathered ANBU. They all seemed to lean in without so much as a signal to choreograph their movements. Mirth once again adorned their faces. Some looked a little too giddy at the prospect of Wolf getting chewed out by his wife. It was one thing to hear a story about it but to see it happen in person was even better. Kakashi glanced back at the ANBU and they were all stone faced once more. Kakashi turned back to his wife.

"Nothing was going to be blown up," Kakashi reassured her. "But I needed to be at the highest spot in the village. Orino was there, it was fine."

Mei whirled to look at Orino again, who had been edging closer to the crowd to be out of view. "Hey guys," he said to the surrounding ANBU. "Why don't you tell Lady Mei one of your stories that you told us yesterday. How about um-" He gestured at Yamato to help him out.

Another Leaf ANBU spoke up, "about the time the Captain cut a bolt of lightning in half."

"I think we've all heard that one," Mei remarked, smiling at Kakashi.

"So much for ANBU secrets," Kakashi muttered. He sighed, shaking his head. Yamato was keeping things friendly between the ANBU and the Mist visitors by having them bond over telling stories, specifically embarrassing stories, about him. It wasn't ideal for Kakashi personally but the plan was clearly working. Kakashi mentally sighed. "Come on Mei, there isn't anything you need to hear from this pack of trouble." He eye-smiled at his comrades.

Mei raised her eyebrows but took his offered elbow. "Alright," she said, smiling at the group. "But I want to hear more about these lightning experiments you've been conducting. When was this?"

The couple strode away and the group watched them as they vanished around a corner. Several ANBU exchanged glances and slight nods. Yamato was on pins and needles, trying to feel the mood in the air. However, things remained genial.

The Leaf's elite were satisfied that Kakashi was in good hands, or at least caring ones. In fact, he seemed much happier than they had ever seen him, even more than when he'd been training his "cute little genin".

Conversation broke out once more and Riku relaxed, not realizing he'd been tense for those last few moments. He stared after Mei and smiled on the inside. His pride for her struck him at the oddest of times.

000000

As the couple left the Dango Shop, Kakashi and Mei ran into another familiar pair.

"Hello my rival," Guy said cheerfully as he and Lee rolled up. "Lady Mizukage," he greeted Mei in her turn.

They returned the greetings and Guy cut right to the chase. "Although you and I are no longer able to spar as we used to Kakashi, Lee has expressed interest in practicing with you himself."

Lee spoke up, "I would be honored Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi and Mei looked at each other. Mei was apprehensive about Kakashi sparring again so soon after being injured but didn't want to hold him back. She was surprised to see, in Kakashi's look, that he wanted her to make the call.

The Mizukage nodded minutely and Kakashi turned back to the men to give them his affirmation. Guy didn't miss the exchange between the couple but held his piece until they were at the training grounds.

Lee and Kakashi began by circling each other on the grassy field. There was a strike here or there but the other always blocked each advance. As the combatants sized each other up, Guy turned to Mei, "Lady Mizukage, it may not be my place but I feel I must speak my mind."

Mei steeled herself but nodded for him to continue.

"Kakashi means a lot to all of us, not just Naruto. I cannot tell you how distressed the Leaf would be, as a whole, were something to happen to him," he paused before finishing his thought, "especially the high ranking jonin."

Mei raised her eyebrow, questioning. This wasn't about the ANBU, this was something else, more personal. "Are you threatening me Might Guy?"

Guy's face remained passive. He continued to face forward as if he was watching the match but his attention remained on his companion. "Threatening the Mizukage would be beyond foolish," he responded. "I am simply stating a fact. But," he continued, "after what I heard from Naruto the other day," Mei cringed, "can I dare to hope that Kakashi means something to you as well?" He looked at her now, his face serious to the extreme.

Mei blinked, suddenly unsure of what she should say. Kakashi had told her about Guy, how close the two friends were. This man beside her would take no half-truths or weak assurances. He waited patiently for Mei's answer, his eyes never leaving her face despite the sounds of the fight in front of them.

"He means a lot to me," Mei wrestled out. The phrase suddenly seemed grossly insufficient despite the effort she'd put into making her lips form the words. She suddenly felt bold, as if her fears were whipped away by a friendly breeze. "I think," she continued, not believing she was being this open to a near stranger, "I'm in love with him."

Guy's eyes widened but only slightly. Mei would have appreciated his restraint more if she hadn't felt so giddy for having said it out loud. Guy glanced over at his friend and rival. Kakashi ducked a whirlwind kick from Lee, his eyes focused but his face relaxed. He was enjoying himself despite the harsh treatment to his body. Lee had already landed a successful sweep, aggravating an old injury of Kakashi's ankle.

"Does he know how you feel?"

This answer came much quicker. Mei shook her head. Guy sensed the movement even though he wasn't looking at her at that moment. Still, Mei voiced the answer as well, "no, he- no."

Guy looked at her once again. "Why haven't you told him?"

"How can I?" Mei answered. The dreamy look in her eyes had flown. The stone eyes of a kage replaced them. "The only reason I even know him is because my village," she paused and corrected herself, " _I_ demanded this bond. Offering my love now would just be a further mockery of our situation. And yet-" She trailed off, unsure of herself.

A small smile bloomed on Guy's lips. "Have you asked him how he feels?"

Mei stared down at the man beside her, looking at him as if he was insane. Her tone was bitter, "about which part? His imprisonment or his forced marriage?"

Guy's smile frittered away. He stared back at the Mizukage. "You believe he doesn't care for you at all? You do not give him enough credit."

"No," Mei said in answer to his question. "I think he, I mean-" She collected her thoughts. "I don't know how he feels. And don't say I should ask him," Mei continued. She whispered, "that's impossible."

"Lee continuing to be a ninja was impossible," Guy countered. "Opening all eight gates and surviving was impossible. Cutting a bolt of lightning in half was impossible. A hidden village being entirely destroyed with no casualties was impossible." He glanced at the Mizukage and grinned. "This village thrives on the impossible."

Mei thought on his words but did not comment.

They both continued to watch the match in silence. The combatants were keeping things even but Kakashi consistently landed more hits. The last Hatake was always more flexible than Guy or Lee had ever tried to be. He would dance out of the way of a hit that the two taijutsu masters would simply soldier through. It was always something Guy and Kakashi had used in their teamwork strategy. From a spectator's point of view, it appeared that Kakashi was beating up on the special jonin. However, the man himself knew that was far from the truth.

This was not a spar about winning and losing. Kakashi was at his best when working in stealth. He could get in and out quickly and quietly. His lean frame was not built for constant brute force. Kakashi could outsmart the young jonin but Lee's specialty was taijutsu. So Kakashi had turned the exchange into an endurance exercise for himself while mixing in some Mist taijutsu for Lee to learn. Endurance was something Kakashi could always improve on. There would be no "winner" since their skill sets did not match. Kakashi being able to kill Lee instantly in one strike was not useful for a friendly spar. Lee using his best skills on an ally would be against his personal code. So the two fought on, giving their all to build on their weaknesses rather than trying to best each other.

After a couple of hours, Mei called the "match". Kakashi exchanged some kind words with Lee before joining Mei at the edge of the field. Guy watched the pair closely, the beginnings of a smile on his lips.

"I had him just where I wanted him," Kakashi joked, faking being disappointed at Mei's interruption.

"We all have a dinner to get to this evening and you both need to cool down and wash before then," Mei replied, all business. She smiled at her husband. He absently swiped at a drop of sweat that was blazing a trail across his temple. Even though he was cheerful and teasing, Mei could tell he was more fatigued then he let on. He apparently hadn't fully recovered from his injury during his spar with Naruto.

Kakashi looked over at the sensei and student pair. "We'll see you two tonight?"

Guy gave a thumbs up in response. Lee bowed. "Thank you again for the spar Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi waved in response, "the pleasure is all mine."

The last Hatake and Mei headed down the road. Mei glanced around in confusion at the unfamiliar route. She looked at her husband to ask him where they were going but took his arm instead. He was favoring his left foot a bit and she was sure his long sleeves concealed several bruises. Her concern about his previous injury multiplied. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help support him. Kakashi eye-smiled at her, not complaining. That's how Mei knew he really was worn out from the fight. She wouldn't believe that he simply wanted to be closer to her.

"Should you have really pushed yourself so hard while you're recovering?" Mei asked.

"If you think this is bad you should have seen the time," Kakashi cut himself off at Mei's look of concern. "Never mind." Then, checking the cross streets, "turn here." He nodded to the left.

"Where are we going?" Mei asked as they took another turn. Nothing looked familiar to her.

"Would you like to see my apartment?" Kakashi asked. "I'm sure it's filthy but it's closer and it'll give me a place to clean up."

Although Mei was concerned that Kakashi still possessed his Leaf Village apartment, she nodded her head. She was secretly curious about what Kakashi's old home looked like. After a few more blocks they arrived at Kakashi's jonin apartment.

"You _had_ to live someplace with stairs," Mei said sarcastically. She joked about Kakashi being a burden as she helped him up the stairs but it really wasn't an issue. She was just talking to keep her chaotic feelings at bay. Her husband was very warm and pressed close to her.

They made it to the landing with no problems and Kakashi disengaged the traps that kept his flat secure. It was a simple place, Mei noted as they stepped into the entryway. Granted, Kakashi's things were gone so it was extremely sparse. Only a few trinkets and the large furniture remained: the bed, couch, bookshelves, etc.

Both slipped their shoes off and Mei helped Kakashi over to the bathroom where he washed up. Mei waited in the living area impatiently. She worried about her husband's wounds but when he stepped out he seemed as good as new. That was until he winced a bit when he put too much weight on his left foot.

Mei grasped him and guided him to the sofa that he'd left behind. "Careful," Kakashi warned suddenly as she laid him down onto the cushions.

Mei's eyebrows furrowed, "is it that bad-?" Before she could finish however, a spring lock in the couch pinged and the entire seat of the sofa popped up, throwing cushions and ninja everywhere. Kakashi grasped Mei and tucked her into his roll out of reflex. They both tumbled to the floor.

Kakashi landed on top of his wife, arms and legs spread around so that he didn't crush her. There was silence for a beat as the dust settled. "I was going to say," Kakashi took a calming breath, "that it's an extremely touchy sleeper sofa." Sure enough, the folded hidden bed within the couch was half popped out, waiting for the foot of the bed to be rolled out the rest of the way.

"Oh," Mei breathed out. Kakashi was so close to her. With each inhalation her chest rose, nearly brushing his.

Kakashi began to push himself up but his gaze caught on Mei's. There was something hungry and demanding in her eyes. It made it hard for him to breathe and he knew that if he didn't look away, he may do something that neither of them was ready for. His eyes moved to rove over Mei's face and they drifted to her auburn hair. The thick locks had fanned out around her. She looked like a mermaid or a siren. He was drawn in by her call. Despite being too close, he could not make himself pull away.

Mei was breathless, her heart pounded as she looked up at her husband. She wanted to pull him closer but instinct and years of training held her back. They were already dangerously close. At this range and in that position, he could kill her in any number of ways, Kakashi was ANBU after all. And yet, despite her training, the kunoichi was not afraid at all, at least not of that. What Mei feared most in that moment was Kakashi pulling away from her. However, she would not make a move. Even though she was the one on her back, Mei felt that she would be forcing herself on him.

Agonizingly slowly, Kakashi reached up and pulled his mask out of the way. Then, after a pause, he lowered himself down and kissed his wife. Mei eagerly returned the brief caress. Too soon Kakashi pulled away, catching his breath.

Mei didn't give him much of a respite. She reached up and slid her arms behind his shoulders. Then she ran her right hand through the hair at the nape of his neck. Eagar to repeat the experience, she pulled his face back to hers.

The second kiss was longer, more potent. It made Mei feel as if she were floating. Suddenly, she felt Kakashi slip one hand onto the small of her back. Her husband held her close and effortlessly flipped himself onto his back with Mei resting on top of him.

Mei's eyes danced as she looked into Kakashi's dark eyes. There was a smile in them but something beneath that as well, something that desired her. She couldn't stand being separated from him. Mei repositioned, straddling her husband to rip the fastenings of his vest apart.

Kakashi would have leaned up to shrug out of the flak jacket, having every intention of meeting his wife halfway and kissing her as he did so. However, Mei was already on top of him again, slipping her hands under the vest as if they could both wear it. She could feel him under her, his breathing, his muscles stretch and contract. He was so alive and she with him.

Kakashi began kissing her neck and Mei suppressed a groan as she stretched to make it easier for him. The teasingly light contact traced a path down the pale skin to her collar bone. Mei shivered, silently begging him to go lower. He hesitated for a moment, his nose brushing her skin mischievously. However, he continued to her shoulder instead, pushing the limits of her dress's swooping neckline.

"Kakashi," Mei breathed, catching his gaze with hers.

Mei watched as Kakashi mentally reigned himself in. Years of control training, both physical and mental, were not without their uses; his eyes cleared to look at her seriously. "Are-" his question was cut off by a knock at the door.

The moment shattered like glass. The couple turned, as one, to look at the rectangle of wood. Mei mentally vowed to personally boil alive whoever was on the other side of that door.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto hollered. "You and Lady Mizukage are going to be late for barbeque!"

Mei began to disengage herself from her husband. _That's it, Naruto is dead. I don't care that he saved the world._

Kakashi pulled her back down, stealing one last kiss before calming the squall in his heart. He read the anger in her eyes. "Please don't kill him."

Mei grumbled something that may or may not have been a promise. "How did he even find us?" Mei whispered.

"Sage mode," Kakashi replied, redoing the clasps on his vest. "He knows our chakra so he can sense us anywhere within a certain range. As far as I know, it doesn't go much beyond the perimeter of the village but that could have changed."

Mei frowned, her brain working more cohesively now. The delightful and disorienting sensations in her body lingered but she kept her mind on the conversation at hand. "How do you know?"

Kakashi paused to stand up and looked at her. "You remember the attack on the Leaf? Before the war?"

Mei nodded, she'd heard about Pain's invasion. The Leaf had been destroyed but all of the citizens had survived. Guy had referenced it to her, was that only an hour or two ago?

"I was dead for a time," Kakashi stated in a distant tone. "Naruto suspected this from the moment he arrived in the village; he couldn't sense my chakra."

Mei's eyes popped. "You were dead?!" Mei had read the reports but she hadn't known that Kakashi was one of the ninja who had temporarily perished. It hadn't even occurred to her as a possibility. Kakashi was so unflappable, such a steady presence in her life.

"I can hear you two talking in there," Naruto called, breaking into Mei's thoughts. He pounded on the door.

Mei's eyes snapped to the door. _Naruto had arrived just in time to save his village but still took a moment to see if his friends were okay._ Guilt rose within her. _No wonder that arranged marriages to Naruto's friends became a popular idea._

"We're coming," Kakashi called. He turned to his wife.

Mei was once again overwhelmed by the realization that Kakashi was in her life. It didn't seem possible how this man, who had previously been nothing to her, now meant so much. Kakashi stepped forward and pulled Mei close once more, kissing her forehead, before yanking his mask into place. He smiled at her roguishly even as the guise hid his mouth from view.

000000

The meet up at Yakiniku Q was quite a large one. However, Mei knew most of the attendees already. Kakashi introduced everyone just to be safe. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino sat in one corner. Sai had slid in next to Ino with Naruto plopping down next to him. Hinata looked around shyly to see who would sit next to Naruto. She was blissfully unaware that everyone was waiting for her to take that seat. She eventually sat down next to her crush, twisting her dress in her hands. Shino sat down next to Hinata and Kurenai, with Mirai on her hip, sat next to him. Mei and Kakashi sat down by Kurenai with Guy sliding in next to Kakashi. Lee sat by Guy and Tenten rounded out the seating arrangement with Temari sitting between her and Shikamaru.

Tenten frowned at having to sit next to the Sand kunoichi of all people. That was until the sand sibling smiled and tried joking about their first chunin exam. Temari was clearly embarrassed to mention it but refused to sit there awkwardly through the entire meal. Tenten's mood lifted and the women began talking about weapons.

There was animated talk, shouting, and laughter. The three jonin sensei spoke quietly every so often but for the most part, Kakashi just sat back and drank them all in. At one point, Choji and Naruto nearly came to blows over the last piece of meat. Normally this was the moment when Sakura would break them up. A pang went through Kakashi at the thought.

The Hatake struggled against the pull, tried to remind himself of the contented feeling he'd had but a moment ago, but the stray thought snagged him and was dragging him down. This was usually when he left parties or why he didn't attend them at all. Kakashi's heart became heavier the more he dwelled on it and he lapsed into silence.

"My rival," Guy addressed him, snapping Kakashi's focus back to the present. "You've become very quiet. What are you thinking about?"

Kakashi blinked lazily. _I'm thinking about your dead student, an absent father and sensei, a young man imprisoned, and two young jonin married off to keep the peace._ "Mah," Kakashi stalled, "I think we need to order more meat before a brawl disturbs our dinner."

Guy frowned, too experienced with Kakashi's evasions to take his friend's answer at face value. It was Mei, however, who took Kakashi's hand, giving it a quick squeeze before letting go and calling out for the waiter. After the order was placed and Temari snatched the last piece of meat for herself, Mei leaned closer to her husband.

"In the Mist, we learn quickly to enjoy who's present rather than dwell on who's absent." Kakashi stared at her for a moment and she feared she'd been too bold. However, he smiled gently at her with his eyes, his mood stabilizing.

Guy watched them both with a sense of wonder. Never in a thousand years would he have conceived that Kakashi would find someone. His rival was quite hip but Kakashi almost never let people in.

000000

Later that evening, Mei checked in on Riku and Orino in their room before hurrying across the shared living room to the other bedroom. She hoped to possibly, maybe, reignite the fire that she and Kakashi had started earlier that day. As she stepped into the room that she and Kakashi had been given to share, Mei saw that Kakashi was lounging on the bed. The bed he usually left for her to take while he slept on the floor.

A small smile crept onto her lips. _He's waiting for me. He's-_ Before Mei's thoughts could run away from her, she realized that Kakashi hadn't moved or acknowledged her when she'd entered the room. She blinked, the smile morphing into a confused frown. She approached the bed with long strides. What she saw when she got closer made her smile anew. Kakashi had passed out on the bed, still dressed. His relaxed eyebrows made him look cheerful in his restful state. Mei delicately laid herself down beside him and idly stroked his hair. He didn't even move.

 _I should have expected him to be exhausted after the long day we had and that spar earlier. Still, a girl can dream._ The Mizukage shifted over so that she was closer to her husband, her head nuzzling against the shoulder pad of his new flak vest. It comforted her, the green material as familiar to her as Kakashi himself. She delicately stretched her arm out across Kakashi's stomach and rested it there. She waited but he didn't react. A few minutes later he shifted in his sleep, a contented sigh escaping his lips but he did not wake. Mei smiled at him even as her own eyes grew heavy. It had been a good day.

 **Author's Notes:**

I really like this chapter and I couldn't wait to share it with you.

 **1.** If anyone caught the pun Mei made in this chapter, a cookie to you!

 **2.** My husband begged me to use the line, "cheese it" when the young ANBU run off. "Cheese it", when used here, means: run for your lives everybody!

 **3.** To "speak your piece" or "hold your peace" are two different but common (and confusing) idioms in English. To speak your piece is to state your opinion or view. To hold your peace is to not speak at all. By saying that I'm having Guy "hold his piece", I'm saying that he has something he's prepared that he wants to say, but he's going to wait to share it. Technically Guy is both holding his piece and holding his peace but I felt holding his pIEce was closer to the thing I wanted to express. My beta and I had a discussion about whether or not this was proper usage and we ended up deciding it was. I present it to you now to make sure no one is confused (although I probably just made it confusing by explaining, oh well).

 **4.** Thank you to my beta: DimiGex for looking over this chapter for me. Mygraciousbenefactor is bogged down in work so he's been unable to help me recently. I hope to see him a lot less busy (I won't say stressed because he'll deny it) soon.

 **5.** Huge thank you to all of my favoriters, followers, readers, and reviewers! BP now has over 200 followers! Yay for milestones!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

As the rose blush of dawn began to light the horizon, Kakashi woke feeling something warm at his side, warm and human. He almost went back to sleep but too late his instincts kicked in. _Human?_ Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin. _Who was that?!_ He leapt up, jumping backwards and landing in a crouch on the wall, a kunai palmed in his hand.

Kakashi's eyes met Mei's astonished ones. She was similarly positioned on the opposite wall, senbon balanced in her fingers. Her other hand and feet were glued to the wall with charged chakra. The pair stared at each other from their perches before realizing what had happened.

Mei lowered her guard first, slipped the needles back into her sleeve, and dropped gracefully to the floor. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Mei said, and she was. She had never meant to sleep _with_ Kakashi. She hadn't intended to rest in bed with him at all. _The idea that I would just invade his personal space like that without asking_. She was mortified. If the Mizukage had awoken to find that someone had climbed into her bed while she slept, the offender wouldn't have lived to see the sunrise. Years of instinct honed on battlefields and assassination missions would have compelled her to kill first and ask questions later. And her husband, Mei knew, had a similar if not less fortunate upbringing. She had taken her life into her hands for the sake of…cuddling. Mei silently berated herself while not taking her eyes off of her husband.

Kakashi softened his expression in response to Mei's damning frown. He took a calming breath and climbed down from the wall. His heart rate didn't slow even though his mind knew that the danger had passed. What troubled him now was what to say, how to react. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have startled you like that."

"You startle me?" Mei laughed mirthlessly. "You weren't the one who," Mei gestured at the bed angrily.

The Mizukage was furious with herself, that much Kakashi could tell. He struggled to put into words what he was feeling. He tried anyway, "it's fine."

Mei blinked at him, wrath still in her eyes. "Fine?" The word was cold and full of self-doubt. There was nothing fine about what she'd done, it had been inappropriate.

Kakashi tried again, "I enjoyed it."

"You enjoyed waking up with an unknown person in your bed?" Mei accused, skeptical. She was still angry at herself and that colored her tone.

"Well, no," Kakashi agreed. He ran a hand through his hair. "I um- didn't mind that it was you." Kakashi turned away from her, as if he couldn't stand to have his wife look at him.

There was a long silence between them. "I'm sorry," Mei said again.

Kakashi half-glanced back at her. "I wish you wouldn't be."

Mei smiled shyly at him but didn't say anything else. She glanced down at the bedroll Kakashi hadn't used, then out the window at the rising sun.

"Time to face another day," Kakashi commented.

Mei nodded, not looking at him. She wasn't sure what they were doing, herself and her husband. Her heart raced just being alone in the same room with him. He seemed to enjoy her company but, how could he? The concept kept slipping out of her reach. Every time it got close, Mei was reminded of how Kakashi came to be in her life and the possibility of an answer would slip away.

Mei frowned at the bright sun. Chojuro had been left alone minding the Mist for long enough. It was time to go home. Today was the day the group prepared for the last leg of their journey.

000000

The goodbyes as they departed were not as somber as the previous ones Kakashi had received when leaving the Leaf. In fact, the farewells were even more cheerful than the greetings Kakashi had enjoyed upon arrival. Mei and Kakashi would visit again and the last Hatake even seemed happy with the way the dreaded visit had turned out.

Tsunade accompanied the party to the gate, slipping a scroll to Kakashi as they walked. He pocketed it immediately without looking at it. If it had been time sensitive, she could have had another impromptu meeting in her office. This was more likely a parting gift; he'd look at it later.

Nearly the same group that had welcomed the visitors wished them well on their return journey. Shikamaru and Temari now joined the well-wishers whereas several of the ANBU had been sent on missions and their nearly invisible presences were absent.

Naruto embraced his sensei while Guy and Yamato simply clasped his hand. Even Mei received some smiles. They were all a little more relaxed around the Mist ninja now. Riku, Orino, and Yamato had gotten to know each other through their mutual concern for the couple. Yamato got to hear about the Mizukage and how she and his senpai worked together. Riku and Orino, in turn, got to hear stories about the Copy Ninja that confirmed what they already knew about his character. Both parties were satisfied.

Once they were out of the village and down the road, Kakashi thought about where he was leaving and where he was going. Both places were homes to him now. Both villages held family. The lingering worry that he would not be able to balance those two worlds indefinitely still hung about him, but the visit to the Leaf had gone much better than expected. He could allow himself to stop worrying about the future for one day.

Kakashi turned to his wife and smiled. "So what is the Mist's niche?"

Mei's eyes widened and she turned to look at him. "I forgot about that. And you still haven't explained what the Leaf has. I thought you were going to point it out while we were there."

Kakashi's eyes showed his confusion. "I thought it was obvious." He looked at Orino and Riku in turn but both men frowned and shook their heads. Orino shrugged. Kakashi slouched his shoulders, pocketing his hands. "The Leaf is known for its food, we have the best eateries in the Five Great Nations. It's a joke we have: no one is sure if the Akimichi settled in the Leaf because of the good food or if we have good food because of the Akimichi." Although he was explaining one of the longest running jokes in the Land of Fire, Kakashi sounded downcast.

Mei was about to question such a bold claim until she thought it through. Naruto was known to brag about the best ramen in the world being in the Leaf. When she'd had it herself, Mei couldn't help but agree. In addition, there were several restaurants that Kakashi had taken her to during their visit and all of the food had been delightful, if not the best food she'd ever had. At the time, Mei thought that Kakashi had simply taken her to all of the best places in town. However, the consistency of delicious meals around the village could not be denied. It only now occurred to Mei that, Kakashi hadn't been taking her to the best places, but that was simply the norm in the Leaf. The regular food was just that good.

In the other villages, Mei and Kakashi had been eating with dignitaries and kage, having the finest food each village could offer. When they were inside of the Leaf, they'd eaten only a couple of formal meals, everything else was had at normal food stalls and restaurants. In the other villages, they'd rarely eaten outside of a kage complex and when they'd stayed with Sakura and Hikaru, Mei realized, Sakura had done the cooking. Even her homecooked food had been superior to the things they picked up at restaurants on the road between ninja villages.

Mei thought of Leaf food with a new appreciation. She almost laughed when she looked over at her husband and saw how downcast he appeared. "I should have known," she said with a smile, making Kakashi look up. "Everything I had to eat was the best in the world." Riku and Orino couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Kakashi straightened his shoulders a little, his expression clearing.

"It's only fair," Mei said. "I overlooked what the Leaf had to offer even though it was right in front of me. I'll tell you what the Mist's niche is."

Kakashi perked up, looking at his wife expectantly.

"Horticulture," Mei grinned.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to be embarrassed. Of course the Mist was involved in horticulture. There were greenhouses everywhere in the village, it was one of the first things Mei had pointed out to him on the tour of her home. Practically every building had a garden of some sort on the top, taking advantage of the humid climate. Kakashi had honestly just thought things happened that way, that the swamp was attempting to take back the land on which the village sat. It hadn't occurred to him that it was specifically nurtured to be that way. Even their daily meals in the Mist mostly consisted of vegetables, grains, and fruit, probably grown nearby.

Kakashi nodded. "That sounds about right but I, like you when you were in the Leaf, took it for granted that plants just grew everywhere because of the climate." After a thoughtful moment he continued, "maybe you'd better give me an in-depth tour of the greenhouses when we get home."

Mei nodded in satisfaction, a smile stealing over her lips. She liked the way that Kakashi called the Mist home. She unconsciously stepped closer to him as they made their way down the dirt road. It was on to yet another port city and then back to the Mist. The traveling had been nice but it was about time they returned home.

000000

Compared to how long the trip had been overall, the boat ride from the Land of Fire to the Land of Water seemed quite short. They'd had to skirt the old Land of Whirlpools territory but even so they made excellent time.

When Mei stepped into her home village she felt as if everything was different. The village was mostly the same of course. There had been a few changes here and there but nothing appeared to have exploded while Chojuro was in charge. Still, she saw the city through fresh eyes after all they'd seen on their travels. It was like meeting an old friend with whom you couldn't wait to share stories.

Kakashi, for his part, realized just how much the Mist had become a home to him. He'd missed his friends at the library and he'd have to restart some of his jutsu and sealing experiments. That had been interesting and difficult work but he'd missed it immensely. There was Mei, too. He glanced at his wife.

They were different. Kakashi wasn't sure if she felt it the same way he did, but they were. His wife was no longer a stranger or a casual friend. He was familiar to her every peculiarity. It wasn't that he knew everything about her, far from it, but he wanted to know everything about her, and yet was excited to realize that he'd never know everything. His wife was a mystery that required constant and continuous solving but he couldn't wait to get started each new day.

Before Chojuro could be notified of their arrival, the citizenry swamped the group to welcome them home. Kakashi stepped closer to Mei and she smiled. Crowds made her a bit nervous because she couldn't focus on everyone at once. However, feeling Kakashi at her side, their arms constantly brushing, made her feel more relaxed.

Eventually the traveling party managed to make it through the throng and enter the Tower. Chojuro was overjoyed to greet them, thankful to see that they had come to no lasting harm on their trip. The sight of him in her office made Mei proud. He didn't receive them in a panic as if he were barely holding things together. He looked quite at ease behind the desk as he rose to greet them.

"I'd think that you all are very tired and have some things to take care of," Chojuro said after the initial greetings.

Mei's eyebrows rose hopefully. "You wouldn't mind looking after things for another day?"

Chojuro shook his head. "There were a few matters I wanted to wrap up myself anyway. You four can vacation for another day."

Riku and Orino happily departed to their private residences. However, Kakashi lingered in the hallway at his door. After months on the road with constant companions, going to his lonely bedroom made him feel isolated. Even though they had just separated, Kakashi had the sudden urge to know what Mei was up to. He shook his head. He knew he was only being sentimental and cast the feeling off. He opened his door and stepped inside.

The maids had kept things clean and their, no doubt, daily inspections of his room had kept the air from getting stale. Kakashi set his pack on his bedspread and began to unpack to keep himself occupied. However, after all his years of unpacking and repacking for missions, the task was finished in minutes.

Kakashi glanced around the room. As it turned out, he had nothing to do. He could read but even glancing at his bookshelf made the volumes look secluded. He thought about summoning his hounds but shoved the idea aside. He was weary but the idea of lying down made his skin crawl. It brought to mind the image of a darkness in his chest that would consume him if he relaxed, as if sleeping would isolate him more from the world around him. Even the scroll that Tsunade had given him didn't inspire interest, not then anyway.

Finally, Kakashi walked to the door and stepped back into the hall. Swift steps brought him to Mei's bedroom door. He raised his hand to knock but didn't get the chance. The door flew open as Mei attempted to exit her room. The Mizukage's confident stride almost carried her right into Kakashi. She pulled herself up short with a nearly imperceptible gasp.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi spat out, embarrassed.

"No, it's me, I should be the one who's sorry," Mei replied. "I was just coming to see you." Mei would have blushed at her confession but then her brain caught up with the situation. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I was coming to see you," he mumbled like a schoolboy who didn't want to answer a problem.

Mei's eyebrows shot up and she blushed. She looked away to try to hide it. "I- um- Oh."

"What did you want to see me about?" Kakashi asked quickly.

Mei mentally cursed the fact that she hadn't thought to ask that first. Then she cursed herself for not coming up with a legitimate excuse. Her brain floundered for an answer but the only one that kept floating to the top was the truth. Finally she just spat it out. "I missed you."

After several moments of silence, Mei cautiously looked up into Kakashi's eyes. The black orbs gazed down at her, their depths possessed her. "I missed you too."

Something filled Mei up when she heard those words. It was like a pitcher of sunbeams was pouring into her, warming her from the inside. Before she could catch herself she spoke, "would you like to come in?"

Kakashi nodded mutely, unable to speak. His voice no longer seemed to work as Mei led him inside and closed the door.

Without discussing it or even speaking at all, Kakashi and Mei laid down on her bed together, facing each other. Kakashi reached out and brushed a few of Mei's stray tresses aside. Her bangs always attempted to hide half of her face from him. Only recently had he gained the confidence to clear the lovely, but obstructive, bangs away.

The hair might have been imaginary for all Mei cared. She craved the contact, like a child yearning for a hug when he's fallen down. When she leaned into his hand, Kakashi extended his reach, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to draw them closer together. Mei shifted to help until he'd pulled her to his chest. She sighed into the top of his jonin vest, relishing the comfort they offered each other. She felt something, Kakashi's face, rest on the top of her head. One of his hands came up and idly stroked her hair.

It reminded Mei of how Kakashi had held her after the water prison assassination attempt, although the similarities only occurred to her later. At the time she was too comfortable, felt too sheltered to associate it with that horrible memory. So much had changed since then. They had a mutual, if tentative, understanding. They both wanted this proximity, that was enough for now.

The two basked in each other's company until first one and then the other fell asleep. The luxurious nap lasted for the better part of the day but that didn't bother them. Neither was ready to give up on their honeymoon just yet.

 **Author's Notes:  
** 1\. Thank you to DimiGex and mygraciousbenefactor (who has returned, flu notwithstanding)!

2\. Thank you to all of my lovely readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters! I hope you're having a great day! And thank you for hanging with me this far! I hope you all stick around.

2.2 Also, shout out to Kakashi's sofa, which is apparently everyone's new favorite OC. haha Another side note, the pun from last chapter was that Mei asked Kakashi about the lightning experiments that he had been conducting. Mei isn't meaning to make a pun, I just personally thought it was funny.

3\. I know the ending of last chapter was very sweet and romantic, but...it's not realistic to have Kakashi and Mei wake up nicely the morning after. I'm not a trained ninja who's unused to sleeping next to other living beings and I STILL freak out if I wake up with my husband's arm around me. Actually, when this happens, it's usually on top of my head for some reason. If I wake up in that situation, I automatically lash out until I realize it's just him, oops. So why did Kakashi retreat until he had more information rather than striking immediately? As we know from Chapter 2, if Kakashi falls asleep naturally, he always remembers where he is, and like it or not, he has a false sense of security while in the Leaf. Lucky for Mei though right?

4\. Congratulations to those of you who correctly guessed the Leaf's niche! When I started thinking about how I wanted to present culture in the other villages I had to think of something that the Leaf had as well. Then I realized that it was in front of me all along! The other villages got their niches based on jutsu we've seen or hobbies the canon characters happen to have (for example in the Cloud, both jinchuriki have/had musical hobbies).

5\. There will probably be a bit of a delay between this chapter and the next. Moving day is fast approaching and the apartment in nearly all packed. So what will Kakashi and Mei's lives be like in their post-honeymoon life? In a word: trouble.

See you guys next time!


	25. Chapter 25

**\- Angst Warning -**

 **Chapter 25**

The next day found Mei happily at work once again. She had plenty to do catching up on everything that had transpired during her absence. In the back of her mind, however, the Mizukage was looking forward to dinner and seeing her husband. That thought had kept a small smile on her face the entire day, a smile that her aides did not fail to notice.

However, as she was about to finish up and head to the evening meal, Mei received a summons to the council chambers. This puzzled her since Chojuro hadn't mentioned anything about a council meeting or that the council members had wanted to speak with her. Considering most of her day had been spent reading through Chojuro's notes, this should have come up at some point.

Upon her arrival, the Mizukage could guess why the swordsman hadn't mentioned it. Chojuro wasn't present and had probably never known about the meeting. Her unease grew as she took her place at the table. Had something happened? Were they unhappy with Chojuro? Mei mentally prepared to be verbally assaulted about her choice of successor.

"Lady Mizukage, welcome home. We trust your vacation was refreshing?" The councilman, Jun, didn't wait for her to respond. "I'm going to get right to the heart of the matter." Jun had been the first to suggest the marriage between the Leaf jonin and the Mizukage a little over a year ago.

Mei nodded, hiding her displeasure as best she could.

"Why have you and Lord Hatake not yet conceived a child?"

Mei was dumbfounded, blindsided. It was one thing for this to come from the Water Lord, who was determined to stay ignorant of ninja affairs and therefore, not understanding the exact reason why Mei had married and Kakashi had moved to the Mist. It was quite another to hear it from her own council. They had proposed the marriage, yes, but they had never even hinted at the suggestion that she and her forced husband would have to consummate the marriage, much less produce a child. The idea was ludicrous. These times were not the era of warring states. People were not married off to bear peace children but to simply keep the peace. Kakashi was a deterrent, an assurance that Naruto would not attack their village. Although, now that she knew the jinchuriki herself, Mei realized that the precaution was unnecessary.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you," Mei forced out, tone venomous. Her eyes blazed. Her carefully controlled expression threatened to reveal what she felt. She pushed forth the anger to hide her uncertainty and fear. She was the Mizukage but the council had a lot of sway, especially over the civilians in the village. If they'd been working against her while she was away… Mei attempted to push her fears aside.

"Are you or are you not pregnant Lady Mizukage?" Hosono asked gently. He flinched when Mei turned her eyes to him.

"No," Mei ground out. Then she reined herself in, this was a council meeting, not a battlefield. Like it or not, she had to be civil here. "No."

"Have you even shared the same bed?" Jun spoke again. Hosono winced at the man's lack of tact.

"Why is this the concern of the council?" Mei asked angrily. _What would they do?_ She'd been away for months, they could have been building support for a coup all of this time. _Is Kakashi in danger?_ Her heart picked up speed. Mei wondered where her husband was at that moment. She imagined guards seizing Kakashi, beating him. The Mizukage stomped out the fear; her guards were loyal to her, not the council. Besides that, Kakashi could take care of himself.

Several members flinched back in their chairs at the feeling of the Mizukage's fury but Jun pressed on. "The civil wars and purges were terrible times in our village's history. Not only did they weaken us internally but they also stole from us our powerful bloodlines, they stole future generations of that strength. You, Lady Mizukage, possess two of the last powerful bloodlines. Your husband is the last of his line as well. Did you think we chose you two to be married simply because you were single?"

Mei's breath caught at the barb but she held her facial expression steady. She felt as if she'd soon have to put her hands to her face to hold her fracturing mask of neutrality in one piece. Her chest constricted, making it hard to breathe.

"The Mist needs your bloodlines to continue," Hosono said gently. "And you are now married. Multiple children would be the best _for the village_ of course."

"Of course," Mei whispered. A great sinking feeling settled into her heart, the beginnings of love crushed beneath her ever-present duty. Mei had been dreaming to think that she could set the burden of her village aside just for one small smidge of her life. Kakashi was…she didn't even know. He was oxygen. He was air when she'd forgotten that she needed to breathe. He was warmth when she didn't even realize that she was cold. He was the pulse in her veins. He was a hundred things that she needed every moment of each day or else she would die.

Mei took a breath and swallowed. She would _not_ die, she couldn't. Kakashi was a ninja of the Leaf; she'd been a fool to forget. Whatever she'd felt between them, it couldn't possibly be real. And even if it was, there were greater things at stake. Her village needed to come first; she was the Mizukage. Their feelings did not matter, the marriage did. The marriage and what it produced was what mattered to the Mist. Love only mattered to the two of them. Two against the security of a nation just did not measure up.

Mei rose slowly from the table, the entire council watched her with nervous eyes. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me. I apologize for this oversight. We will discuss this again tomorrow."

The members were confused but slowly they all agreed. Mei was the first out of the chamber. She wanted to be angry at them, to rage and scream, but they had a point. She was a Mist kunoichi. Her duty had to always be to her village, that was the burden she took on when she, with Ao's help, took control from her predecessor. The Mist needed her to bear children, whether she liked it or not. She was married now, there was no excuse. _But Kakashi and I…_ Mei's thoughts raged back and forth as she walked.

The Mizukage marched down the hallway, her steps light as always. Orino moved to join her but was shocked at her expression. "Mei-" he coughed to cut himself off. He tried again, "Lady Mizukage?"

"Tell Kakashi that he's needed in my room at once," the Mizukage said. Her voice was like frost, light but chilled. She brushed ahead of Orino and continued down the hall.

Orino stared after her, mouth agape, until he mastered himself and teleported directly into Kakashi's room. Kakashi was laid out on his bed, reading. The intrusion irritated the Leaf ninja but when he saw Orino's face the emotion turned to alarm. He stood up, tossing the book aside.

"It's Mei," Orino burst out in a panic. "She- Something's wrong."

Kakashi ran past the Mist ninja without another word, down the hallway, and into Mei's room. He hurried in through the door calling her name and it slammed shut behind him. Kakashi whirled around.

Mei stood there, back to her door, staring Kakashi down. Something in that look heightened his awareness, adrenaline pumped in his veins. Despite this he spoke slowly, "Mei? What's wrong?" He searched her face for an indication of the problem. There was nothing there. She was as blank as a fresh page. The term _Hunter_ whispered in his mind and the back of his neck prickled. Kakashi's voice was as uncertain as he felt. "Mei?"

Mei reached to her side and began undoing the clasps on her dress. The zipper came next and the garment fell away, leaving Mei in her mesh armor and the undergarments beneath. She stepped out of the puddle of blue dress that was now gathered at her feet. Although the action was meant to be alluring, the robotic execution repelled instead.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide. The worry he'd felt turned cold and twisted in his gut. "Mei? What are you doing?" His eyes darted around, seeking an explanation as she slowly walked toward him. "Mei, what are you doing," he demanded, enunciating every word. For every step she took in his direction he retreated. He tried disrupting his chakra but the image was the same.

"Make love to me," Mei requested in a monotone.

"What?" Kakashi breathed out in shock. _Wrong, this is all wrong_ , Kakashi's instincts screamed.

Kakashi tried circling back to the door but she cut him off, grasping his wrist. She pulled him close and leaned into him. Kakashi pushed her away with all the force he could muster. His heart pounded wildly. His face was hot as he tried to ignore what every sense had registered in that touch. On top of that was the overwhelming dread of something being terribly off. "Mei what is this?"

"We're married Kakashi," Mei said, slinking toward him. "And the only point of that is for us to make children." She spoke as one would recite rules from a book.

Kakashi frowned, his fear fueling his anger. "I didn't think you believed that." He thought of all the talks they'd had, the laughter they'd shared. That woman he knew was not this creature before him now.

"Am I not good enough?" Mei asked as she removed her armor leggings.

Kakashi's mouth grew dry as his eyes tracked the motion. He quickly directed his attention to his wife's face. "Of course you are," he breathed.

"Don't you want to have sex with me?"

She was suddenly too close again. "Mei," he protested. Kakashi held his arm out to keep her at a distance. His hand landed safely on her sternum and cool glass met the base of his palm. Kakashi looked down at it and Mei froze. Withdrawing his hand, Kakashi saw the pendant he'd given his wife. The swirled green and blue were barely visible in the dim light.

Suddenly Mei stepped away from him as if burned. She made to turn and walk away but Kakashi caught her hand this time. Mei pulled her arm back but it was a poor attempt to free herself. Kakashi, more confused than ever, stepped around to look into his wife's face. What he saw there nearly broke his heart.

Mei's face trembled with feelings that did not match her actions. Her eyes were filled with emotion that threatened to escape in tears. Kakashi slowly pulled her close to him and held her there. She pressed herself into him, not as a poor sham of seduction as before, but clinging in desperation, as she'd clutch at a lifeline.

Mei buried her face in his shoulder. "Why?" The question came out as a broken whisper, weighed down by something Kakashi couldn't see.

The Leaf ninja shook his head. He wished it would stop spinning so that he could figure out what was going on. He and Mei had been very close to crossing this line several times before. However, Kakashi had thought that it would come naturally, in its own time. When Mei came charging at him, he'd been caught between desire and confusion. Why now? Why so suddenly? And why did she seem so upset about it?

"Why can't we just," Mei trailed off, the sentence ending in a choking noise.

"Mei," Kakashi said slowly, misunderstanding her meaning. "We are not having sex, not like this."

The silence hung in the air several seconds. Mei gasped for air. She shook her head at his words. Kakashi was at a loss. He desperately wanted to know what was going on but Mei was too upset to question. Kakashi knew that if she didn't calm down soon, she could hurt herself. Hyperventilating until unconscious was not something he'd recommend. Unsure of what to do, he just kept rubbing soothing circles on her partially exposed back.

Finally, after a few gasping breaths, Mei finished her thought, "why can't we just be a couple? Why can't it be that simple?"

Kakashi pulled back to stare into his wife's eyes. Mei was equal parts terrified, hurt, and quickly spiraling into despair. Mind working in overdrive, Kakashi pieced together the evening. He knew that Mei had gone to a council meeting; she'd sent word that she'd be missing dinner. Then she came at him talking about sex and children. Kakashi's brain jammed as the memory of his wife disrobing replayed. He closed his eyes and willed his desires away; his mind needed to be clear. The last Hatake opened his eyes and looked at Mei, his wife, the Mizukage.

Mei stood before him, begging for his love. She asked for his love but not in the way she actually wanted it, he realized. For a few seconds, just a moment ago, Kakashi had doubted what he knew of the Mizukage's character. The memory of his doubt ate at him, he should have known.

Something calm enveloped Kakashi's chest and he pulled his wife back to him, shielding her with his arms. Mei's tears slipped their bonds, the water diving into the fabric of Kakashi's stretched blue shirt.

"I can't," Mei sobbed quietly.

Kakashi rubbed her back with his free hand even more fiercely. "I know." The Leaf ninja felt the overwhelming urge to do something, anything. He glanced over and then grasped the bedspread, covering his nearly naked wife before wrapping her in his arms again. She clutched the blanket as if it were her last tie to sanity.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry," Mei said, calmly. She took slow, measured breaths.

The Leaf ninja nodded. "I'm sorry too." The Mizukage appeared to be going through a calming routine. Kakashi patiently waited for the explanation.

"The council is demanding that I continue my bloodline," Mei whispered into his shoulder. "But we aren't- I can't-"

Kakashi made an understanding noise in his throat. He didn't let her go. _So that was it. She's caught between her duty to her village and…her feelings for me?_ He would have been jubilant if the situation wasn't so dire.

"I- I don't know what to do," Mei said softly. "The Mist needs me but I can't treat you like this." _Get it over quickly,_ she'd thought, _go back to the way things were when he first arrived. Avoid him, it won't be hard._ Mei shook her head. Everything was different now.

The Mist wasn't the only entity that required her protection; she had a spouse to think of too. The council couldn't just assign her a mate and expect her to churn out bloodline babies. And Kakashi…whatever they were to each other, he was still her husband. She would not force her spouse to act on the whims of the council. If their relationship were to go that far, it would be because they wanted it, as a couple, and not because Mei felt it was her duty.

Mei looked up at her husband with brimming, emerald eyes. Her mind clearly made up, he waited silently for what she had to say.

"We'll both be damned if you stay. I won't make you do this."

Kakashi wondered if she meant what he thought she meant. But no, he'd already made his decision about this and he'd do it the same way a hundred times again. Now it was time for the Mizukage to make hers. "I won't leave you." Kakashi watched her with intent eyes.

Mei met his gaze. There was something there that made her blood rush. She looked away from him. Even in his arms, her duty hounded her. "Maybe you should."

Kakashi shrugged. "I've been damned before."

They stood there together, sharing the other's pain. They were two rocks, relentlessly beaten by the ocean waves. The water could try to wear them away but as long as they stayed together, the place where they met would remain intact.

Slowly, Mei withdrew to collect her clothes. Kakashi turned to give her privacy while she dressed. Once she had finished, Kakashi could look at her again. "Are you alright?"

Mei nodded, rubbing her arm. "Kakashi I-"

"No more apologies," Kakashi insisted. "We'll work this out together." He took her hand. It felt familiar, comfortable, and reassuring. "Let's take a close look at that agreement you and Lady Tsunade signed. Maybe we can figure something out."

000000

The next morning, the Mist council reconvened. The five members were abuzz with talk. What had the Mizukage meant when she'd stormed out yesterday? Where had she gone? What had she done?

A few moments later, the doors opened and Mei stepped into the room. Kakashi followed closely on her heals and the doors closed behind them. Niikura rose to his feet, face indignant. "Lady Mizukage what is the meaning of this? The Leaf shinobi can't be here."

Mei raised an eyebrow.

The room was completely silent for a moment. After another few seconds, Niikura realized his mistake. He coughed nervously under Mei's stern gaze. "I mean, _Lord Hatake_ can't…be here."

Kakashi remained passive even as the room seemed to cool several degrees. The Mizukage sat down at the table and Kakashi stood behind her right shoulder. Once she'd made herself comfortable, Mei deigned to speak. "Why not? I believe this meeting greatly concerns him."

"That may be so," Jun allowed. "But we cannot conduct a meeting while a foreigner is here. He'll have to leave."

"Perhaps I should leave too then," Mei countered, "while you decide my future? I believe you'd agree that the future of my family concerns me, but thus far I haven't been allowed to give any input on the matter."

Niikura sat and muttering broke out. Kakashi took this moment to withdraw a sheaf of papers from under his arm. He threw them onto the table where they landed with a slap. The noise silenced the room and all eyes were on the Copy Ninja. "This contract has no requirement for Mei to bear nor myself to sire children. The Hokage would have never agreed to such an arrangement without consulting me."

"Yes, well," Jun said, oily smile sliding onto his lips. "It wouldn't be in that contract since the Mizukage's offspring is a _Mist_ matter. And the marriage has yet to be consummated."

"Whether it has or not," Mei ground out, "is none of your concern. And if you'd wanted it that way, you should have stated it when the Leaf and Mist made this arrangement. Since no rights to offspring was ever discussed in the contract, the Leaf would have as much claim to a child of ours as the Mist would. Perhaps I should try you for treason for implying that we should let the Leaf have one of our bloodlines?"

The air in the room became very still. Jun seemed to shrink in his chair.

"As it is, you will _never_ bring this up again. Your interest in our relationship ended with our legal union. As long as Kakashi's and my marriage is acknowledged among the people, it and our potential family is none of your business. Do you understand?" Mei had come to an important conclusion the night before. She was the Mizukage and as such, she would decide how she would best serve her village. Children were not all she and Kakashi had to offer the Mist.

There was some awkward shifting. Some of the councilmen glanced up at Kakashi and then wished they hadn't. He was giving them all a hard stare.

"Lady Mizukage," Hosono spoke up timidly, ignoring Kakashi, "you have to produce a child."

"Make us," Kakashi dared. All eyes flew to him. The Leaf shinobi looked dangerous, like a wild animal let out of a cage.

The smallest smile crept onto Mei's face. She dismissed the council and left with Kakashi at her side. "Now how did that feel?" Kakashi asked smugly as they walked down the hall.

Mei scoffed but gave him a smile. "This isn't over you know."

He nodded, continuing to look straight forward. "Politics never are. But," he smiled down at his wife, "I think we can work toward a balance between your Mizukage duties and personal feelings."

Mei's face grew serious. "It hasn't been a problem until now."

Kakashi grinned in a way that was reminiscent of his most famous student. "I tend to cause problems. Just ask the last three Hokage."

Mei smiled and then rolled her eyes. "Not to mention the current and future Mizukage."

 **Author's Notes:  
** 1\. You wanted a nice fluffy romance chapter? Too bad! Here's all the angst! [throws it everywhere] Also, the fluffy romance chapter will be...next time. [runs away giggling]

2\. I just said goodbye to mygraciousbenefactor (I'm thinking about calling him MGB for short, thoughts?) so I'm only a little weepy. Thank you to him and DimiGex for looking over this chapter for me. Despite their help, I still make errors. Sorry.

3\. I hope this comes through to you all okay, I know the site has been having some issues lately. A thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters for getting to this despite the recent issues! We're almost to the 300th review and over the 100,000 word mark! Yippee!

4\. I do have a plan for where this story is going and it will be continuing with the romance theme. There will of course be other things thrown in like politics and world building, mystery and friendship, some Team Seven shenanigans and endless trouble for our lovely couple. I know I gave you guys a rundown of the honeymoon before it happened but that was only because it was such a long arc. So do you guys want to know a few of the plot points that are coming up or would you rather just enjoy the ride? I'll only message plot points (rather than posting them here) since some people will want to be surprised. An example of a plot point would be: Darui's Coronation (and that's not a spoiler because Mei already told A that they were going to attend).

Anyway, have a good week everyone! I hope you enjoyed this.


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning for: fluff, cheese, and Mist Village History.**

 **Chapter 26**

The days after their return were strange for the couple. Civilians and ninja alike marveled openly about the change in their relationship. Mei would have thought that she'd be embarrassed by the attention but the hurried whispers and stolen looks didn't faze her.

Kakashi, on the other hand, drew more glares than he had previously. Apparently, it was perfectly alright for the couple to be arranged into marriage but for them to have an emotional connection was cause for worry. The villagers were now asking themselves, what had happened on that honeymoon of theirs, as they watched the Mizukage laugh at something her husband said.

Their interactions were not only different but increasingly frequent. Kakashi showed up in the middle of Mei's work day just to tell her he missed her. Mei would take Kakashi out to the finest restaurants the Mist had to offer, not that anyone knew why.

Slowly the populace grew accustomed to the couple's antics. The light but veiled playfulness was too innocent to be written off as acting. It was as if the Mizukage and her husband were starting their courtship over at the beginning, reconvincing the people that they were a couple. This never ceased to amaze Kakashi, since they had been married for over a year. The time had only brought more changes to their lives.

The couple's nightly dinners and reading sessions continued as they had before the trip. However, the routine seemed more intimate now, more precious. Mei had looked forward to their evenings together before but now it was the best part of her day. She anticipated each night after her work was finished with a sense of glee and euphoria that she couldn't explain.

Still, there was something missing. It was like their romance, if Mei could dare call it that, was trapped in a box. They were both happy where they were in it, but if they strayed a little too far, tried to share a little more of themselves, they'd hit a barrier and be brought up short. It pained Mei that everything fit right inside of that safe range of feeling. Her sentimental statements, the few she did make, seemed large inside of the box but rang empty and hollow in that vast world beyond.

Mei still hadn't told Kakashi that she loved him. The Mizukage thought it was obvious but, Kakashi hadn't shared his feelings either, not exactly. And since he hadn't declared them, Mei was left uncertain. They were husband and wife but were they lovers? Logically, it wasn't that important, but to Mei's heart and she hoped, to her husband's as well, it was everything.

Mei wanted to share everything with him, this man she was married to. She'd worked herself up to it and now that the Mizukage had a day off ahead of her, the time couldn't be better. She broached the subject, that she'd been thinking about for days, at dinner. "Kakashi, I would like to show you my favorite place. It's on the coast, not more than a few hour's journey. I could pack a picnic."

"Isn't it a little cool to be going to the ocean?" Kakashi asked. He wasn't rejecting the idea, simply pointing out a possible problem. It was still technically summer but fall appeared to be coming in early that year. The nights had been getting cooler sooner than the previous year.

"Not there," Mei said with a smile. Kakashi was intrigued and the spark in his wife's eyes only increased his interest. He wanted to see this place.

"When would you like to go?" Kakashi asked. He took a bite of his noodles.

"Tomorrow? Or the next day?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he wiped his mouth. He teased his wife, "you're asking me? Do you think I have previous obligations? I'm retired you know."

Mei frowned, the implication of his words hurt her a little. She knew the "retired" line was Kakashi's way around saying that he was at her disposal indefinitely. It wasn't exactly his choice. Even though the weeks after their honeymoon had brought them closer together, there were still wounds in their relationship that refused to close. "You can refuse me if you want to."

This statement caught Kakashi's attention. He looked up, focusing in on his wife. "I don't want to and believe me, if I really wanted to refuse, I would." He returned to the vegetables beneath his noodles, assuming the conversation was closed.

"Kakashi," Mei said, wanting him to look at her. "What is our marriage to you?"

The Copy Ninja's chopsticks stilled. He glanced up, sharp eyes on her. "How do you mean?"

"We're married but by contract only. You said you would stay unless we were at total war. I-" Mei wasn't sure what to say next and stopped. Her brain was aswirl with emotions. "I care about you," she finished.

Kakashi watched her carefully, his eyes softening. When he was sure she'd finished, he spoke, "Mei, I am here because I want to be here."

"But why?" Kakashi started to respond to her question but Mei cut him off, supposing what he was going to say. "Why do you want to be here? Is it for the Leaf? Is that all?"

Kakashi didn't respond. He stared at his plate.

"Is that the only reason?" Mei pressed.

"No."

Mei felt like a pendulum, swinging back and forth between joy and sorrow. The moment she swung toward joy her doubts swung her back.

"I care about you too," Kakashi said into the silent room.

Relief surged through Mei but a twinge of disappointment assailed her. She repressed it as she locked eyes with the man across the table.

"So, are we going to the ocean tomorrow?" Kakashi asked, veering away from the conversation Mei wanted to have. The Leaf ninja pressed into the new topic and did not look up at his wife again. They did not read together that night. Kakashi excused himself, saying that he had some things to wrap up before the trip the next day.

Mei applied a smile and said that she understood. They parted ways for the evening, retiring early.

000000

Mei packed their lunch herself, making simple rice balls the way her mother had taught her. She'd had to shoo the cooks away as they kept bustling around her, attempting to help. She wanted to do this task alone, had to do it alone. As she pressed the rice, vegetables, and bits of meat into shape, Mei wondered what this trip would bring. It was as if she walked along in a field and suddenly came upon darkness in her path. It wasn't eerie or disturbing like a precipice, but instead a great expanse of unknown before her.

Mei met Kakashi out in front of Mizukage Tower. He wore his usual Leaf jonin blues and vest, as if he were walking to the library instead of the coast. Mei had a small bag on her back to carry the food, of which Kakashi quickly relieved her. "You made it, you shouldn't have to carry it too."

The pair headed out, taking backstreets and rooftops to avoid people. They simply wanted to go and get away from it all. Neither had traveled since they returned from their honeymoon and it seemed too long since they'd been alone together on the road. Granted Riku and Orino had been with them before but still, there had been times when it seemed like the other had been the only person in the world.

As the village walls faded into the distance and mist, Kakashi glanced over at his wife. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes bright. When she felt his gaze on her she turned and said, "do you want to walk all day?" She took off with a bound and Kakashi was quick to follow.

The road, or rather track, that Mei took wasn't one well-traveled but they leapt over most obstacles with no problems. An hour or so later, gulls made themselves known with their familiar calls. The ocean wasn't far. As they crested a bluff, Kakashi was treated to one of Mei's favorite views.

The road snaked down to the shore through high, gold grass. There was a dark stretch of beach flanked by soaring cliffs on one side and rocky slopes that appeared to be steaming on the other. The slopes rose into obscurity; Kakashi couldn't see the top due to the haze in the air. _Is that a volcano?_ Kakashi thoughtfully squinted at the vapor before Mei grasped his hand and pulled him after her. She took the steep, winding path at a run, her heart grew wings as Kakashi chased after her, eyes watching her every step. When they reached the black sanded beach, Mei kicked her heeled sandals off and dug her toes in with a sigh.

"It's just as I remember," she exclaimed. She looked out of the tiny bay to the ocean beyond. "I mean, it never seems to change, even from when I was a child."

Kakashi looked at the smoking bluffs again but her words drew him back. "Did your parents bring you here?"

Mei's smile did not waver. "No, Riku did. It was our vacation spot when things got to be too…chaotic in the village. It wasn't a sanctuary but it was close."

Kakashi looked at the igneous rock formations, benches he realized, that spread beyond the line of the shore and into the ocean. He looked back up at the steaming rocks. "You used to practice lava-style here," he guessed. "No one would find it unusual to see fresh lava at a volcano."

Mei turned and smiled. "It was our little secret. When my bloodlines developed, Riku helped me hide them. He hid me. I had to work twice as hard so I could be strong without using my family gifts." Kakashi's eyes widened. Mei saw the look and confirmed his suspicions. "I survived my graduation exam without revealing my lava or boil styles."

"But your caste," Kakashi protested. He had read Mist Village History, what there was of it. Under the previous Mizukages' rules, and during the civil wars period, the village had been divided into a strict caste system. Only those of the lower castes had to fight to the death to graduate the Mist's ninja academy. Mei was from two of the original family lines of the Mist Village. That alone should have kept her from the bloody exam, although it would not protect her from the more savage, potential genin who would kill their classmates for small insults.

Mei shook her head. "My family heritage could never be known, on that Riku was firm. Since Riku was my caregiver, I was also adopted into his lower caste. I had to be an orphan in a sea of orphans, invisible as long as I didn't reveal my heritage or my bloodline traits. There was a lot of chaos back then, it wasn't difficult."

She looked away, back out to the ocean. "I argued with Riku that it was unnecessary, that I might die anyway if I didn't use every power at my disposal." She smiled. "That always made him say, 'work harder then'." The smile slipped off of her face. "Riku was right. The class after mine yielded a strong ice-style user. Just months after the boy graduated, he was seized and then killed in front of the whole village as an example. I'd never been so frightened in my life, not even when my parents were taken."

"How did they die?" Kakashi prompted quietly. The ocean waves broke on the beach rhythmically, filling the silence.

"I don't know exactly," Mei replied. "It was when I was young but I do remember them." She smiled as her mind flipped through the few memories she possessed. "They were the only people in my world. They had kept me a secret. I never left the house unless my parents could conceal me somehow. If someone came over besides Riku or family, I hid in the closet with my bed and toys. Riku was their dearest friend and a great help to them.

"There were several purges in the Mist, mostly skirmishes, and they only worsened after the Kaguya Clan's rebellion. Everyone was so afraid of their bloodline, the way they could manipulate their bones, and that fear spread until everyone was afraid of any special bloodline. My parents were killed during one of those skirmishes. They were both known to have bloodline traits but they'd refused to abandon the village the way some had. Riku never forgave the swordsmen for leaving." She paused, licking her lips. "Riku got to me as soon as he could and when things were calmer, he brought me back to his home, in the open, and introduced me as an orphan he'd adopted. His last mission had been to secure a city that had been overrun by refugees. He fabricated some sort of back story, said I might make a good housemaid." She laughed but it trailed off, mixing and then disappearing into the roar of the waves. Mei gracefully sank to the ground into a sitting position, as if the air had been let out of her.

Not wanting to push her, Kakashi silently lowered himself down next to her. She ran her hand through the coarse grains again and again. Oblivious to the wind in her hair or the cries of gulls above, her gaze swept out to the ocean.

After what felt like an hour, Mei brightened considerably. She began to slip her sandals back on. "Do you want to see the volcano? There might be skylights!" Mei got up suddenly, glee filling her face.

Kakashi accepted this change in stride and turned his attention to the volcano. There was almost no seismic activity in the Land of Fire. The explosive mountains were a new danger to him. "Is it safe?"

Mei rolled her eyes. "We're ninja, is anything safe?" She skipped away and Kakashi was forced to follow her.

They trekked up the steep slope, careful of their footing. Kakashi knew enough from his reading that the benches he'd seen by the ocean earlier were unstable and could collapse at any time. He also knew that certain parts of volcanoes were relatively safe if you knew what you were doing. He followed Mei without fear.

The lava style user ascended the mountain carefully, keeping an eye on the wind direction and the heat she could feel. Suddenly Mei gasped in delight and came to a sudden stop. Kakashi drew up next to her but a little behind. There was a lava skylight alright. The roof of a lava tube had collapsed to reveal the flow beneath their feet. Kakashi and Mei could look down and see a river of lava below. It was breathtaking but every so often Mei would shift to get closer and a bit of rock would break away and fall into the molten pit beneath them, prompting a flash of flame.

"Mei, please be careful," Kakashi warned. "The crust isn't that firm." His mind flashed back to the lava dimension he'd once been forced to visit. Most recollections of that final battle of the war were unpleasant. He suppressed a shudder.

Mei smiled back at him. "It's fine Kakashi. The lava would hurt me very little and I'll protect you."

The Leaf ninja was slightly exasperated but he did not reply. Then the wind shifted and Kakashi's senses went on high alert. Something was wrong but he had no idea what. Then he felt it, the air temperature rose exponentially. Kakashi couldn't believe the heat and gases that were venting out of the skylight. They were overpowering. "Mei," he began but when he went to take a breath it caught in his throat. His eyes watered as he struggled for air. It was, astonishingly, too hot to breathe. "Mei," he gasped, taking several steps back from the vent. It didn't help, he was still downwind. The fumes and heat flowed over him, choking him. Kakashi thought he could teleport away but he wouldn't leave Mei there. Based on her relaxed position over the skylight, however, Kakashi realized with a mixture of horror and relief that the heat didn't seem to bother his wife. In fact, considering her bloodline, she had to be unconsciously compensating for both the gas and heat. That was Kakashi's last thought before he blacked out.

Mei heard her husband speak but rolled her eyes without looking back. If he was so worried about the ground collapsing then he could go wait on the beach. Then she heard a thud followed by a cascade of small stones as they clattered down the mountain. Mei turned, confused, to see Kakashi unconscious on the ground.

With horror Mei suddenly realized, _we're downwind._ She'd been keeping an eye on the direction of the wind during their ascent in case it got too warm next to the flow. But she hadn't noticed when the wind's direction changed. She rushed to Kakashi's side and hurriedly picked him up. At a speed that would no doubt give Riku a heart attack, Mei sprinted down the mountain.

Kakashi awoke on the beach with Mei's face hovering over his. She was combing his hair with her fingers. He took a deep breath of the sweet, cool air and closed his eyes. "I'm alright, there's no need to trouble yourself." He did not move to get up however, secretly enjoying the attention.

Mei apologized. "I should have gotten you out of there the second the wind shifted. I just didn't notice." She bit her lip. Her green eyes expressed her worry.

"No harm done," Kakashi insisted, still not rising from his sandy couch. "And this way I can pretend to be a shipwrecked sailor saved by a beautiful maiden."

Mei rolled her eyes and laughed. "You are ridiculous. And you need to cut back on those romance novels. What exactly have they been putting into that library?"

"I don't know, Febe has some good recommendations," Kakashi teased.

Mei laughed harder. "Maybe I'll have to have her reassigned." They both knew she was joking.

"Thank you," Kakashi said, suddenly serious. "For saving me." Mei smiled in response but then Kakashi continued, "for I would have surely fainted away and perished had you not come to my aid."

Mei felt his forehead, barely containing her laughter. "I think the oxygen deprivation has rattled your brain. Remind me to have you checked out when we get back."

Kakashi almost made a comment about how Mei was the only one he wanted checking him out but he stopped himself. His wife could only take so much corny behavior in one day. Instead he took her hand in his and kissed it. Mei flushed but didn't speak, couldn't speak. Finally she managed to say, "let's get some food in you. You must be starving!" She reached for the bag which Kakashi handed to her.

They were soon munching on the slightly crushed rice balls. The surf was in their ears, the sand was their cushion. As the sun rose higher they retreated to shade, hiding in the shadows of the rocks.

"This place is beautiful," Kakashi commented. "But you haven't said why it's your favorite place."

Mei leaned back into the harsh black rock formations behind her. "Because I'm free here," she replied at length. "Ever since I was a little girl, this place was somewhere that I could express myself without fear.

"When I was with my parents it was laughing and screaming that wasn't allowed. I'd draw attention from the neighbors. When I lived with Riku, I was training to be a ninja. I couldn't control what I couldn't understand so I was drilled in anything Riku could think to teach me. He always tried to get me into swordsmanship but I just wasn't suited for it." She smiled. "He said I had the finesse of a hammer." After a pause she said, "I apologize, I'm rambling about the past again."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Ramble away. If this place always makes you so open to share then we should come here more often."

Mei grinned, an evil glint in her eye. "And where can I take you, dear husband, to get you to share more?"

The tables had turned but Kakashi wouldn't be shaken easily. "There isn't much about me that you don't know." He tried to shrug her interest off but Mei was stubborn.

"I seriously doubt that," Mei countered. "Your medical record alone is enough to write a very interesting book."

"You've seen my record?" Kakashi shifted uneasily.

"I know it's long, that's enough. You don't need to keep secrets you know." Mei had started off teasing but at the end the statement came out gentler, reassuring.

Kakashi's eyes softened. "I know."

"But you like to," she guessed.

"Occasionally," Kakashi agreed. "It's more a force of habit now. I'm sure you can relate."

Mei leaned back into his shoulder, humming in agreement. Kakashi wanted to hold her but he wasn't quite sure where to put his hands. Finally, he settled on slipping his arm around her shoulders. This seemed to please her, as Mei leaned back into him, using his shoulder and chest as a back rest. Kakashi relaxed even though his heart continued to hammer.

"Tell me something I don't know about you," Mei entreated softly. She stared out at the ocean as she listened for his reply.

After a moment of silence, Kakashi took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Mei sat bolt upright, spinning around and throwing sand everywhere. Neither noticed the scattered specks of black as their eyes met. Her reaction surprised Kakashi but she didn't seem upset so neither was he.

Mei was shocked but excitement was struggling to the surface. She must have imagined his response, she reasoned, since her own confession had been weighing on her mind. That spark of hope made her speak. "What did you say?"

"I love you," he repeated, his voice as steady as he could make it. Kakashi held her gaze and Mei knew it was true, knew it like she knew the pull of the moon on the waves. He stretched his hand out toward her but then his fingers curled back, unsure. His raised hand was frozen in the space between them.

Mei reached up and grasped his hand but wasn't entirely sure what to do with it. She held it, never wanting to let it go and too afraid to do anything else. She wanted to kiss it and coddle it and use it to pull him toward her so that they could be closer. However, she was frozen in her shock. Joyous emotions flooded her, overloading her senses.

Mei's green eyes stared at him, wide and honest. Finally, she replied, "I love you too."

000000

After the initial shock was over, giddy joy replaced it. Everything was overly comfortable, exceptionally colorful, too wonderful for words. It was like the meeting of two friends who had been separated but were now reunited. The barriers between them faded away into the distance and they could breathe. They laughed for no reason. The questions and answers began.

"How long have you known?"

"When did you realize? Was there a specific moment?"

Mei shook her head. There was no time she could nail down in particular. Her feelings had creeped up on her, like the tide. Then one morning she'd woken up and realized she'd fallen in love, but what was she to do then? Their relationship was complicated at best.

"I knew in the Sand I think," Kakashi answered.

"Really? When?" She was leaning into him again but Mei turned fully around so that she could see her husband's face.

"I wasn't sure until now," Kakashi squeezed her hand. "But if I had to trace it back to a moment," he stopped and smiled. His eyes danced with mirth.

"When?" Mei asked, anxious now.

"Do you remember when we went sand boarding? And you landed face-first in the-" Kakashi stopped, he could tell from Mei's expression that she knew the time he meant.

"I remember," Mei confirmed. _I looked hideous! My nose was running, I was probably drooling out the sand that I hadn't swallowed. My face was burned._ Mei agonized until she looked up and saw Kakashi's fond expression. She just couldn't believe that _that_ was the moment he'd realized. "That moment? Really?"

Kakashi only smiled, a full smile since his mask was down. Yet he looked completely serious. "Really."

Mei hid her face in embarrassment but she was too happy to be bashful for long. She kept looking back at Kakashi, afraid that he might disappear. Kakashi pulled her close and she wanted to get lost in that embrace, settle down and live in that land of warmth and love.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Mei asked softly.

Kakashi was quiet for a long moment. Mei waited, unsure if she should have saved that question for another time. Then, Kakashi leaned up and over to the side. Mei moved away from him so that she wouldn't impede his progress. He reached into the ever-present pouch on his belt and withdrew an orange volume.

 _Paradise?_ Mei guessed to herself. She'd read them all at once so she often got the titles confused.

Kakashi tapped the cover twice with his finger. "Do you know why I like these books Mei?"

A hundred explanations came to Mei's mind, not all of them appropriate for the serious look that Kakashi was giving her. She knew that Kakashi had many reasons for enjoying the series. And she knew the reasons but, the way he'd asked was like a setup for an explanation. It was meant to be rhetorical, so Mei shook her head, theorizing that this explanation would be new to her.

Kakashi glanced at the cover and looked to her again. "These people have very powerful and dramatic relationships. The peaks and valleys of their romance could remake continents but," he tapped the book again, "they're only in here. They do not exist outside of these pages. None of them are going to stab me in the back or use my feelings against me or manipulate my emotions for information on my village or…or die." Kakashi paused here to regain his breath. He tapped the book again. "This is safe." He looked Mei square in the eye. "You, Lady Mizukage, are not."

Mei opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Kakashi said so much both in those lines and between them. He'd fallen in love with her, and was therefore terrified. It was one thing to experience love vicariously through others, even if they were fictional, it was an entirely different thing to allow such emotions in oneself. The Mizukage had been feeling the same, unable to express her doubts, or her love, even to herself, for fear of what it would do to her life and Kakashi's.

"But you told me anyway," Mei whispered, repressing her joy.

"I couldn't not tell you," Kakashi replied. "Despite my fear."

Mei couldn't handle the way her heart ached with every beat. She forced out a laugh, trying to relieve the buoyant emotions within her. "Well, I didn't bring an object for show and tell. But," Mei laughed again, unable to contain herself. She shouted out, both angry and happy, "how do you know me so well?!" She directed this question at Kakashi but shouted toward the ocean, as if the waves would give her an answer, rather than the man sitting with her.

A small smile appeared on Kakashi's face. He leaned back onto the rocks, as if lacking the energy to sit up.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you either," Mei confessed. "And I've known at least since the Leaf, if not before."

Kakashi put his arm around her again, wanting her close. Mei scooted closer and then hid her face in his chest, beaming into the flak vest. She closed her eyes and dared to believe that this was possible.

000000

Their conversation meandered through other topics but then one of them would interject with a question about their relationship. The other would answer and they'd continue their leisurely discussion. Then suddenly, Kakashi realized that it wasn't just dark because they were in a shady spot. The sun had begun its descent below the horizon, reflecting off of the ocean waves. It took about a minute of viewing the gorgeous riot of colors spreading across the sky for either of them to grasp what the setting sun meant. They were terribly late for getting back home. Mei had requested that no guards follow them but she'd said they'd be back by dinner. Dinner had obviously come and gone long ago.

Their sandals were hastily gathered and stuffed into the empty picnic bag while they were on the move. "They're going to panic," Mei cried, scrambling up the slope. Her flying feet would have accidently kicked sand into Kakashi's face if he were a lesser man, or even a lesser ninja, such was her speed. As it was, Kakashi kept pace while remaining sand free. They sprinted across the open country, not even bothering to put their sandals back on. Their bare feet pounded on the cool earth.

Despite the distance and their hurry, there was something that made laughter bubble in Mei's throat. Kakashi grinned in response. Neither were tired as they sprinted through marsh and field alike. It was like being children again, knowing no limits to their endurance. The early stars observed the lovers' progress as they flew home together.

When the couple arrived at the village gates, they were greeted by the sight of Chojuro organizing a search party. The faces of the men and women in the group were illuminated by several lanterns on poles. The moment Chojuro spotted the pair, he stopped speaking mid-sentence. Everyone else followed his wide-eyed gaze.

The Mizukage and Lord Hatake looked like a couple of teenagers caught sneaking out. Mei's hair was in disarray and her feet and legs were bare and spattered with mud. Her cheeks were flushed both from embarrassment and the run but her eyes sparkled as well, as if she had a secret to tell.

Kakashi looked disheveled with his hair having been blown every which way. His vest was undone and the wraps around his ankles, usually held in place by his sandals, were ripped to shreds. The frayed ends peeked out from under his pant leg cuffs.

"Sorry we're late," Kakashi said automatically. Then his eyes filled with laughter although his voice was completely serious as he continued, " _we_ got lost on the road of life."

 **Author's Notes:  
** 1\. I hope you liked it. Thank you to my betas DimiGex and MGB. Note: I realize now, re-reading my author's note from last time, that it seemed as if mygraciousbenefactor would no longer be helping with this story. That was not what I meant at all. MGB is a relation of mine. When I said, I had to say bye to him, I meant that he was here to visit and when the visit was over, I dropped him off at the airport and bid him farewell. I miss his company, that's all.

2\. A note on Mist Village History: it's all messed up. Canon (no matter what you believe canon to be: manga only, manga and manga based episodes only, episodes including filler, episodes and movies, whatever) can't even agree on the timeline of the events in the Mist Village (despite what the databook says, canon still clashes with itself). If you want to have a conversation on the finer points of Mist Village History, PM me and we can chat about it. I should probably be embarrassed by how much I've looked into the Mist timeline to try to make sense of it but I'm not.

The long and short of Mist Village History within this story is as follows: the Mist Village had a series of civil wars between the Fourth and Fifth Mizukage. During that period, multiple Mist ninja claimed the title of Mizukage (think what Danzo did when he became "Hokage") although none of them were officially acknowledged. Then there was a bunch of in-fighting and it was bad. So when Mei took over, it was more like putting her village in order rather than a military takeover (even though it still kind of was). Anyway, Mei put the fires out and said, I'm the Fifth and that's final. And everyone else said, okay scary lady. The false Mizukages and that period will be mentioned in later chapters but mostly in passing.

3\. Lava tubes are dangerous and if you get downwind of them, bad things happen.

4\. Thank you to all you lovely people who have read this far (in the story, not in the author's notes, although I guess those too)! In all honesty, I could have easily ended this story here, with this chapter. You, as readers, still could end your journey here if that was what you wanted. However, with the plans I have, this is more like a halfway point in the story. If you want to jump ship now, you totally can and this would be the time to do it. I know stories get long and sometimes you aren't as into them as you were 50,000 words ago. But I'm not done yet. So if you want to keep reading and find out what else I have in store for this lovely couple, then I'm glad to have you along. If this is where we part ways then thanks for being here! I wish you the best.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Mei shut the door in a rush, eager to close herself and Kakashi off from the rest of the world. She wasn't sure if she was still gasping from their cross-country run or because she wasn't taking time to breathe between caresses. They were no longer running but she couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. Excitement rose within her to a point that she didn't think she could take it. The nerves only heightened her awareness of her own feeling.

Kakashi blindly slammed his palm into the wall, activating a system of seals. Mei was only mildly shocked that he'd put this extra defense into his room. That thankful thought was wiped away as they continued to kiss.

There was something all-encompassing about that feeling. The cool air on her bare skin, the softness of the bed, these sensations barely registered compared to that feeling. It was all she wanted and all that existed in the world. It was just her and Kakashi, nothing else.

"Mei," Kakashi breathed in her ear and she felt something thrumming deep inside of her. She answered by nibbling his neck.

Kakashi groaned in response. They were ready, they couldn't be more ready and Kakashi was glad. At last he knew, how right this felt, with Mei trusting him and he trusting her. They tumbled into the abyss. They were lost in each other and neither cared if they were ever found again.

000000

"What do you mean the room's been sealed?" Sora barked.

His junior officer, Nariko, blushed a deep crimson. The four officers who had followed the couple, too slowly apparently, stood in the hall looking at each other. Sora stared at her for a few moments, noting her blooming blush, before it began to dawn on him exactly why the room was sealed. He turned and stared at the door.

"But, he can't do that!" Sora sputtered.

"They're married," Sho pointed out calmly.

"I meant the seal not the," he waved awkwardly at the door to finish his sentence. Sora's neck was now a flaming red although that color peaked at his ears without touching his face.

"And it would have been better if we barged in asking what was going on? I would have sealed the room too," Kaiholo said.

"But what if that's not what's going on?" Sora asked, frustrated.

"Of course that's what's going on," Nariko protested.

"How do you know?" Sora asked, still not convinced.

Nariko's eyebrows shot up. Despite the unusual coloring in her cheeks, it didn't keep Nariko from being forthright with her opinion. "Captain, you didn't see them."

"See what?" A new voice broke in. All four of the guards whipped around to face a scowling Chojuro.

Sho suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. Nariko's eyes went to the floor. Sora and Kaiholo met the swordsman's glare straight on so they were the ones he addressed.

"What is going on? Why are you all gathered around Lord Hatake's room? Why-" Chojuro noticed the fading black seals on the walls and door. He frowned and stepped closer to get a better look. He turned around. "How is Lord Hatake's room sealed?"

"His own work I imagine," Kaiholo skirted the question.

Chojuro tried not to roll his eyes. Despite the worry he'd been put through over the last couple of hours, he could not allow himself to be baited. "Okay, _why_ is his room sealed?"

"Because he wants it to be," Kaiholo continued, barely containing a grin.

"Why?!" Chojuro shouted.

"I believe," Sora let out slowly, "that he and Lady Mizukage are sharing some private time together."

"He needs to seal his room for them to read?" Chojuro responded. "They do that every-" Chojuro's brain caught up with his mouth and his words stopped with a small wheeze. The guards remained silent as the truth creeped up on the Mizukage-elect. "Oh." Chojuro blushed but he did not look upset.

"Now that we're all on the same page," Kaiholo broke in. "Can we please leave them alone?" He crossed his arms over his armor.

"But what if-" Sora began.

Chojuro cut him off. "No Sora, don't worry about it. Lord Hatake would protect Lady Mizukage with his life." He smiled sadly. "You can set a minimal guard nearby if you're that worried but it's unnecessary. Goodnight." They all nodded or muttered an echo of his farewell as the swordsman withdrew.

The guards took the dismissal for what it was. If Chojuro wasn't worried, then they weren't either.

000000

The next morning, Mei woke in Kakashi's arms and stretched luxuriously. Kakashi tightened his hold around her and Mei hummed in contentment. She turned to look at her husband. His eyes were closed but there was a smile on his face as he sighed, "'morning."

Mei pulled herself up and kissed him. "Good morning." She leaned back and snuggled against him, pulling the blankets over them both. "I'm probably late for-" Mei cut herself off, her eyes going wide.

The sudden tenseness in her limbs made Kakashi open his eyes. "What is it?"

Emotions crashed through Mei, keeping her silent. Seconds ticked by as her mind flashed through thoughts a mile a minute. Her stomach dropped and uncertainty filled the void.

Fully awake now, Kakashi sat up so that he could see his wife's face. "Mei, what's wrong?"

"I have to go," Mei said suddenly. She threw the covers off of them both and stood. Her bare feet were chilled by the cold floor.

Kakashi scrambled after her, crawling over the rumpled sheets. "Mei? I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait."

Kakashi caught her arm and pulled her into a half hug. Mei shook her head but did not pull away from his embrace. She wanted to stay and enjoy the morning with him but the thundering in her chest would not quiet. "No, it really can't. I mean-" Mei stopped herself again. Her face turned thoughtful, then sad, then frantic. "I have to go."

"Mei," Kakashi moved so that they were facing each other. "Please tell me what's wrong?" His open face could not be denied. _Did I do something? Did she not want this after all?_ His chest suddenly felt as if it had collapsed.

Mei stared up at him, afraid, concerned, then she wondered why they'd never discussed this before. She realized, in a flash of understanding, that no matter when she found out, it would not alter what had occurred. Suddenly wanting to do nothing but talk to her husband, Mei sat down heavily on the bed. Kakashi remained standing, facing her. Mei spat out, "what if we conceive?"

Kakashi was dumbfounded. He appeared to look at something far away over Mei's left shoulder. Mei was encouraged by this; he seemed to be taking the question well. When Kakashi replied, she understood why.

"I'm so sorry," Kakashi said suddenly. He looked back down at Mei, a frown pulling at his mouth. The Mizukage's face was a collage of emotions. Before she could speak, Kakashi reassured her. "That won't happen."

"Do-" Mei was suddenly uncertain. She unconsciously reached up to touch her pendant but her neck was bare. Her necklace was somewhere tangled amongst her dress and armor that lay on the floor.

"I should have told you about this sooner," Kakashi confessed. He sat down resignedly on the bed next to her. Mei was patient through the silence. Still, Kakashi said nothing. He watched the floor.

"You're sterile," Mei guessed quietly.

"No," Kakashi answered quickly, "well, not exactly."

Mei's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?" Her focus on Kakashi did not waver.

Kakashi knew once he started speaking it would be easier, he just couldn't bring himself to begin. There had been so many opportunities to bring this up at far more appropriate times. And yet, he never had. Now they were here and Mei had to know.

Kakashi turned and looked into Mei's green eyes. He suddenly felt at ease and spoke. "There's a medical program in the Leaf," he began, "that protects certain traits from being born outside of the village. The Uchiha and Hyuga were the main focus but the Leaf has a few bloodlines, wood style for example, to protect as well. Anyone from those groups that entered service as ninja agreed to go through a procedure that would keep them from contributing to children. So even if they were kidnapped by another village or," Kakashi shrugged, "something else happened, there would be no traits valuable to the Leaf in another country."

"And you," Mei slowly said when he paused, "went through this procedure before you came here?"

Kakashi nodded once.

Mei wasn't surprised. It wasn't unusual for villages to protect their bloodlines in this way, although some methods were more brutal than others. After a moment she had another question, "was it your decision or your superiors?"

"Both, sort of," Kakashi replied. "Tsunade recommended it and I wasn't against a failsafe." He looked at Mei apologetically. "But that was before I knew you."

Mei nodded. "I understand." And she did. The Mizukage thought she was angry at first but then she realized she was just wading through heavier and heavier thoughts. She and Kakashi still hadn't seriously discussed children, but she felt that it wasn't the best idea. Who had ever heard of a pregnant kage? But, she reasoned, who had ever heard of a kage falling in love with a jonin from another village? Both situations opened an international can of worms. Mei sighed, leaning back. She refocused her mind to the conversation at hand. "You could have mentioned it to my council to get them off of my back."

"That certainly would have been a better time to bring it up," Kakashi replied. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "But, it was a Leaf Village matter, so I decided that it was none of their business." They shared a smirk but then Mei frowned.

"You could have told me."

Kakashi sighed, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his knees. Mei couldn't see his face so she sat up again. "I was," Kakashi admitted, "embarrassed to tell you."

Mei nodded even though Kakashi couldn't see it. "I understand."

"Do you?" Kakashi turned and looked at her.

"You aren't the only one who's spent your life serving a village. We put our lives on the line, yes, but that doesn't always mean death. It could be lifelong injury, illness, any number of things." As if to emphasis what those other things could be, Mei continued, "believe me, having my genetic material stolen has been a concern in the past." After another moment of thought Mei frowned. "So, Sakura and Kiba-?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know, probably. Sakura could have done the procedure herself." They sat in silence for a time. Then, "it isn't permanent," he reassured her. "It can be reversed if we-" he trailed off awkwardly. He organized what he wanted to actually say and spat it out. "We won't be able to conceive on a whim. Things would have to be planned."

Mei nodded. She even understood why Kakashi hadn't mentioned it. Telling her in the beginning would have made it seem like he was trying to prove something. Then once their relationship began to develop, he would have been embarrassed to not have mentioned it before. It hadn't been an issue before. Getting over their respective instincts, to allow another human into their personal space, had been more of a hurdle than this revelation.

"Well, maybe we'll have to discuss that over dinner tonight," Mei said, rising. "But for right now, I need to get to work. I'm sure I'm very late." Mei began gathering her clothes but a moment later, there was quick movement behind her and the bathroom door shut. Mei raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's sudden disappearance. She marched over to the bathroom door and knocked. Her knock was drowned out by the shower turning on. Mei sighed. "Kakashi, I need to shower before going to work," she called.

"I guess you'll just have to join me then," Kakashi's voice floated through the steam. "It would be rude to kick me out now, since I'm already in here."

Mei wasn't sure if she should be angry or giddy at her teasing husband. She slid the bathroom door open and stepped inside. _Well,_ she reasoned, wrapping her hair up, _I'm already late_.

00000

Despite how happy the couple was together, Kakashi still had to work at breaking up the monotony of their days. For Mei, her work changed things up for her nicely. But Kakashi had to set tasks for himself during the day and paid attention so that evenings with his wife didn't become stale for either of them.

Their usual routine involved sparring just before dinner and after they ate they'd maybe continue working on a combined technique or two. Then in the evenings they'd read together or separately. Kakashi felt he should change this up though, so every so often they'd go on dates. At first it was strange for them both. What they'd been through so far wasn't exactly dating. And yet, attempting to go on "official" first, second, or third dates seemed ridiculous. They knew each other so well already.

On one of their outings, as promised, Kakashi got his tour of the greenhouses. They were actually quite impressive. Although the humidity felt like it was double that of the normal Mist air, which was impossible because that would mean it was raining, the smell of loam reminded Kakashi of his home. He breathed deeply, imagining the forest after a storm.

Mei explained that the main village greenhouses were in a designated green area among the administration buildings. They were as large as the Tower Complex itself, just not nearly as tall. Anyone could get a plot there but most preferred to just shop from the riotous farmer's market.

"What farmer's market?" Kakashi asked naively.

Mei turned to look at him. "You're kidding?"

Kakashi shook his head. At Mei's incredulous look he rushed to defend himself. "My food is provided for me, why would I seek out a farmer's market?" Mei gaped at him like a fish out of water. Kakashi became uncomfortable with that look. "Maybe we should have covered Mist culture before we traveled the continent?"

"Apparently," Mei said flatly. Then she brightened. "At least this means you've never infiltrated the Mist."

Kakashi's voice was flat at he responded. "Because the first thing I do on an intelligence gathering mission in an enemy village is buy eggplant."

Mei raised an eyebrow at his sarcasm, unsure if that meant he _had_ infiltrated the Mist before. She shook the dark thoughts off. If there were holes in their defenses, Kakashi would have surely mentioned them by now. Brushing this aside as best she could, Mei continued guiding the tour.

There were different levels of security in the greenhouses. The largest areas were open to the public. However, there were some smaller outbuildings that contained hybrid plant experiments, herbs used for poison and antidote work, and other crop experimentation.

"And this," Mei said after leading Kakashi through an area they'd already been through, "is my plot." Mei gestured to a small raised garden in an unassuming corner. There were hollyhocks growing around the edges near the walls and nothing else.

Kakashi looked at the box curiously, the void hard to ignore. "Um, it's very nice."

Mei smiled, humming a little in response. "I planted some other things but they didn't make it. The hollyhocks are as sturdy as ever though." Mei fingered one of the pink blooms cheerfully.

"They're beautiful," Kakashi commented. He looked at the palm-sized blooms appreciatively. The plants stood nearly as tall as he was and each leaf had a flower or two accompanying it all the way to the top of the stock.

Mei smiled, releasing the flower. "Thank you. These flowers used to grow all around our house. Dad said they were weeds but my Mother always rebuked him for saying that. She used to say that weeds were a point of view. The only difference between a weed and a plant was whether or not you wanted it to be where it grew."

"Your Mother sounds like a very smart woman," Kakashi commented.

"She was," Mei said, smiling. "She's the one who let Riku in on our little secret, the only one who wasn't a family member." The rest of the statement went unsaid, _the only one who is still alive._

After several moments of silence, Kakashi grasped Mei's hand, bringing her out of her memories. "So when can we see the farmer's market?"

Mei glanced at a clock on the glass wall. "Now, if we hurry." Mei squeezed his hand before releasing it and Kakashi followed her out of the greenhouses and into the public eye.

As they continued down the road into the older residential districts still clinging to the center of the village, Kakashi thought it was no small wonder that he'd never happened upon the market. He hadn't been to this area since the original tour that Mei had given him.

In the cramped streets between apartments, stalls were set up uniformly along the edges of the lane. The stands made the roads even narrower but that didn't dampen anyone's spirits. The growers called out their reduced prices, trying to sell the last of their stock before the market closed for the day.

Families and individuals weaved through the cramped passages with armloads of paper bags containing their finds. Kids chased each other through the crammed streets with faces and clothes stained red from strawberries. Tangerines bounced in children's pockets as they ran, trying to pickpocket one of their friends.

"Things are sort of winding down now," Mei called to her husband over the din.

Kakashi was surprised that no one reacted to their presence. So much so that he thought Mei had used a genjutsu before they'd arrived. He could move throughout the village easily on his own but with the Mizukage it was hard to get anywhere without drawing attention. However, no one looked their way, intent on their business. A few of the stall keepers saw them but could only give a respectful nod before their customers distracted them.

Kakashi sidled up to Mei so that he could speak to her but a child, with a burst of speed, shot between them right before Kakashi closed the space. The brushing contact made Kakashi tense a bit. Finally, he wrapped an arm around Mei's waist to close the distance. Mei smiled but did a hasty scan. It wasn't entirely proper for them to be so affectionate in public.

"No one sees us," Kakashi reassured her with a whisper in her ear. "That's actually what I was going to mention."

Mei smiled back at him but just the same, they separated. "Everyone is more open here, more relaxed. I liked it even as a child and now even more so."

"You came here as a child?" Kakashi asked.

"With Riku," Mei clarified. "He told people that a servant girl needed to know how to haggle, but what he really wanted me to learn was how to read crowds."

Kakashi cast his eyes around for a reason to change the subject. Mei discussed her childhood in fits and starts but sometimes this led to brooding. Her continuous silence worried him as he struggled to find a distraction.

His eyes traveled to the top of a nearby building. There were vines growing down the sides from the roof. This gave Kakashi an idea. "Mei, didn't you say that there were gardens on the rooftops as well?"

Mei blinked and turned to him. Then her eyes traveled up to the nearest shop which had low palms shading the building. "Yes, most of the buildings do, except for Mizukage Tower, which you already found out."

Kakashi grinned sheepishly but could not stop the warmth in his chest. Mei was smiling again. "Show me some?"

Mei raised an eyebrow. They had left the farmer's market behind and were now meandering back to the tower. "Couldn't you just run up the wall of a building and see for yourself?"

"I could," Kakashi the two words crawled out of his mouth. "But I'm told it's more polite to use the door."

Mei laughed. "How many Hokage did it take to convince you of that?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Minato-sensei never seemed to mind. So, two?"

Mei snorted. "I'm starting to think that the Fourth Hokage would have let you get away with anything."

Her husband ignored this comment. "The library then?" Kakashi suggested. He'd always wanted to know what was up there. Building tops were like another world, waiting to be explored. When he was a young child, Kakashi would see ninja running across the buildings in the Leaf and wonder what was up there. But once he was skilled enough to do it himself, the excitement of discovery had been replaced by duty. The Mist was new territory but since he never hurried, he couldn't justify running across their roofs often enough to explore.

"If you like," Mei replied with a smirk. "But maybe we should ask Kayl if we can use the door."

Kayl was not working at the library that day so Naoki got the key ring down from the circulation office inside the library. "I haven't been up there myself," the librarian said as they climbed the spiral staircase. "As far as I know, it's grown wild since the library was built. The usual ferns and creepers were planted I guess." He shrugged, not knowing much about it. The plants he usually dealt with had been flattened, bleached, and bound.

When they reached the top of the stairs there was a small landing that led out to the roof. Naoki gestured at the door with the loop of keys, unsure if the Mizukage wanted him to open it for her or not. His leader unnerved him a bit, despite her smiles and encouragement.

Sensing his friend's discomfiture, Kakashi spoke up, "I can take it from here Naoki, I know you have to get back to work."

The bearded ninja smiled at the last Hatake gratefully. He deposited the key ring in Kakashi's outstretched hand and, after a bow to Mei, retreated down the staircase.

"Did he seem a bit odd to you?" Mei asked curiously.

Kakashi attempted to fit the fourth of eight keys in the padlock. The light was dim, hindering his progress. "It's just you intimidating people again," he assured her. Mei answered with a scoffing noise. She gave his shoulder a light shove. The fifth key turned and the padlock came loose.

Kakashi turned the knob and pushed, nothing happened. Mei frowned at him in the dim light. "What is it?"

The Leaf ninja put his shoulder to the door and pushed. The hinges gave begrudgingly. The bottom of the door smeared green plant blood on the ground as the door swung out. The roof was completely overgrown, with creepers crisscrossing the doorway as if to seal it up forever.

Mei stepped up behind Kakashi, trying to see over his shoulder. "This is amazing, it's like the swamp."

Kakashi glanced back, "and that's a good thing?"

Mei lightly smacked his shoulder again. She tried to push past him.

Kakashi blocked her. "Be careful, there could be thorns or…something."

Mei laughed. "Did you grow up in the woods or not?" She slipped past her husband and nearly tripped over the carpet of vines.

Kakashi grasped her elbow, steadying her.

Instead of being grateful, Mei shot him a look. "Not. A. Word."

Kakashi released her, holding up his hands in surrender. He tentatively followed her out onto the roof. The ground was completely covered with vines and leaf-litter. They pushed through the fronds cautiously. Several birds were stirred up at their approach, taking off into the sky.

Mei let her fingers drift among the florae. "Nobody has disturbed these plants since they were established. It's almost magical."

"This might have to be our new secret hide-away," Kakashi said, smiling at his wife.

Mei raised an eyebrow at him.

Kakashi shrugged. "It's in the village but not many people know about it."

"The librarians would know we were up here," Mei countered.

"They can keep a secret," Kakashi replied. "Believe me." He wrapped his arms around his wife, happy for the open-air privacy of the space. There weren't many places they could be affectionate without villagers side glancing at them with distaste. The Mizukage was supposed to be in a marriage but never show her husband open affection or, honestly, pay attention to him at all.

It made Kakashi think about the expectations Mei and her council had had about his moving to the Mist. The anxiety he'd felt upon his arrival in the foreign village returned in memory form. It wasn't as sharp but it was there. They'd just wanted him to exist as a trophy husband and possibly as breeding stock. When Mei had assured him that the most physical contact that would be expected was hand-holding, he'd been relieved, if only minutely. How things had changed since then.

Kakashi considered this village a home now. This place that had made him feel ill just to be standing within its walls. It was extraordinary. He wasn't as safe here as he was in the Leaf, but he wondered how much of that impression was an illusion. One usually felt safer in their home town, whether that assumption was correct or not. After all, Kakashi had received one of his most debilitating injuries within the Leaf's very walls from a former Leaf ninja. Despite his initial reception in the Mist, Kakashi could not deny that Mei's presence was a draw on his heart. Mei felt the same, but guilt continued to plague her.

Kakashi was her husband. He could, and would, drop nearly everything to help her. But Mei could not offer him the same favor. She had a village to run and maintain. He wasn't a hobby that she could pick up and put down as the village required. Her garden plot was neglected because she'd go for days without tending to it; the village was more important. Only the hardiest of her plants survived to see her next visit to the greenhouses.

Kakashi was hardy but he was not a plant. He was a person with needs and emotions. It wasn't fair to treat him like his needs were second to the village's. Mei's duty required her to see it as such however. _I need to find a balance,_ Mei thought. _I have to draw lines where I haven't needed to before._ Mei had long since allowed the village to take over her life. It was everything to her. _But now there are other things in my life that need my attention. Personal things._ Mei sighed. _I should have made decisions about these issues a long time ago._ Another part of her mind whispered, _it never came up._ She brushed that voice aside. It wasn't her fault that she'd been single all this time…was it? She shook her head. The consideration was neither here nor there, what was important was the present.

Mei turned in Kakashi's arms to face him. Despite the obvious bias he may hold about the subject, Kakashi needed to be consulted. It was imperative that Mei set out guidelines for herself.

Kakashi smiled down at her but Mei cut right to the heart of the matter. "I need to set up boundaries in my life," she announced.

Kakashi's expression grew serious. He urged her to continue with a tilt of his head.

"What should be more important, my heart or the village?" Mei asked. She continued before Kakashi could answer. The question had been mostly rhetorical anyway. "I love you, but I love my village as well. I am also the Mizukage. Everything I do has to be for the village."

Kakashi shrugged. "Aren't we already doing that just by being married? It takes care of itself."

"I could do more," Mei responded darkly. Mei knew she could be a better wife to her spouse. She also knew that she could utilize her marriage more for the betterment of her village. The thought of doing either made her heart rebel. She would not use Kakashi but she also couldn't give her village less than a hundred percent of her efforts.

Kakashi frowned, remembering the night that Mei came back from the council meeting. It would be so easy to tell her it was alright to do as she saw fit, but it wasn't. Willingly giving himself to the whims of the Leaf was one thing, doing it for the Mist, even if it benefitted his wife, would be betraying the place of his birth.

"Besides," Mei said, moving him on from the uncomfortable memory, "there may come a day where I have to choose between saving you or the village."

Kakashi shifted uneasily in her arms. "I _am_ capable of taking care of myself." His eyes never left hers as he added, "but Mei, you need to do what you need to do."

Mei angered at his defeatist attitude. She pushed away from him, letting the newly disturbed vines snag at her ankles. "I can't accept that. You deserve more.'

"Mei, we don't always get more as ninja, you know that." Kakashi paused but then soldiered on. "For the most part we can usually come to some sort of resolution, like last time," he let that statement hang, "but if you need to choose the village or me? You will choose the village."

"Maybe I don't want to," Mei whispered.

Kakashi smiled but it barely reached his eyes. "I know you aren't going to let all of those people down on account of me. And you know it too." He moved forward to stand in front of her. Their hands brushed and she stepped even closer to him. "I trust you to make the right call."

"And I trust you," Mei added, "to tell me when I'm making a bad call." The couple chuckled, content.

They put their foreheads together and just stood there for a moment in the safety of their love. The metal of Kakashi's headband pressed into Mei's forehead, leaving a shallow indent of the Leaf's symbol on her skin. "Whatever you do," Kakashi whispered. "I'll be right behind you." He quickly amended, all too aware of his shortcomings, "I'll try anyway."

Mei rolled her eyes, hiding the conflict she felt. Did she trust him to be true to his word? Would this issue hang over them forever? There was always going to be something, Mei knew, life was just like that. There was no magical line you crossed when enough hardship came your way and things became easy for the rest of your life.

Even after Chojuro becomes Mizukage, Mei will still be on hand for emergencies, help with diplomatic relations, and generally advise the village until her death. Things will come up that will stand in the way of her personal happiness. The Mizukage could retire from her job but never from life and life would always have the final word. Mei had just hoped that the thing she and her husband would always struggle over would be something simple, like their ongoing kunai debate.

Finally, Mei spoke, "I know you, you'll do more than try."

Kakashi shrugged.

Mei smirked, pulling Kakashi into an embrace. He waited to find out what was so funny. Mei said, "you know Kakashi," she looked up at his masked face, "you're probably the only person in this world who doesn't expect me to be Mizukage."

"Well," Kakashi reasoned, "somebody has to be."

Mei shook her head, "but you don't care whether I am or not, I'm just your wife."

Kakashi cocked his head at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Mei was at a loss for a moment, trying to explain what she meant. "I mean that, to you, I am not your wife AND the Mizukage." She gestured at the village around them. "Every connection I have has my title tagged onto it. I'm a friend AND the Mizukage. I'm a customer AND the Mizukage. It even follows me to other villages. But you, you wouldn't treat me any differently as a wife whether I was the Mizukage or not. The closest I've had to that experience is Riku and that's because he remembers things from my childhood like wiping my nose for me. To him, me being his Mizukage is always some sort of afterthought."

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm aware you're the Mizukage Mei, all too aware."

"I know," Mei sighed. "But you don't walk on eggshells around me because of my position."

"That wouldn't be very helpful to you if I did."

"You make it sound so easy," Mei shook her head. "But I can't tell you how much I appreciate just being a wife to you. Not a Mizukage and wife but just a wife and nothing else. It's nice."

"You wear many hats Mei, but one over _shadows_ them all," Kakashi looked at her pointedly.

Mei's smile fell a bit, his wordplay barely kept the lightness of the conversation alive. Kakashi didn't expect anything of her, but he occasionally reminded her of what other people demanded. Sometimes he could be such a drag. "It _is_ a rather large hat," she agreed. "But I'd rather not wear it around you."

Kakashi smiled. "I'd prefer it that way too."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **1.** Thank you to all of my reviewers, favoriters, followers, readers, and lurkers. You know who you are! Also a thank you to DimiGex and MGB (my gracious benefactor) for helping me with this chapter.

 **2.** I would like to recommend a story to all of you that I binge-read last week. It's called Dog Ninja and it's by Dragonmuse. Yes, it's a slow burn romance with Kakashi and yes, Mari is from "our world" BUT she literally wanders into the Naruto-verse with her two dogs (companions for the crazy journey? neat!) where the three of them immediately encounter trouble. Plus I found it refreshing that Mari knew NOTHING about Naruto going into it so the plot doesn't get stuck in the fix-it rut. The story is ongoing but I encourage you to check it out!

Have a good week everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Kakashi never fully moved into Mei's room. Despite the fact that he kept his room as his own space, it was a rare night when the couple didn't sleep in the same bed. This usually happened in Mei's room, in case someone needed her for an emergency, but on occasion they'd go to sleep in Kakashi's suite.

Sharing a bed was something they'd both had to get used to. The occasional shifting of the other person throughout the night could be disturbing to ninja who were used to reacting to every sound and movement. It had taken practice to get used to the change, working out how much touching was comfortable when to move at all would mean waking the other. However, waking up next to each other every morning had been something they both enjoyed. It was worth working on. But some shared nights were easier than others.

Mei shuddered in her sleep, her legs and arms curling up like she was a turtle hiding in her shell. Kakashi opened his eyes, his lids creating sleepy slits to see out of, and glanced over at his wife. When Mei whimpered softly, Kakashi rolled over to close the gap between them. He put his arm out and around her. This got a reaction. Mei recoiled, scrambling away from him. Kakashi immediately let go of his wife and waited. When the Leaf ninja heard coughing, he carefully slid closer.

When Mei retched over her side of the bed, the dry gagging made Kakashi sit up. "Mei, are you alright?" He hurried around to face her. Mei had one hand covering her mouth, the other gripped a fist full of sheets. Kakashi put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. Mei's eyes shot open but they didn't focus on the man in front of her. She sucked in a lungful of air, her back arching, and then immediately gagged again. "What is it?" Kakashi asked in a neutral tone although panic creeped up his spine.

The Mizukage only shook her head wordlessly. Every time she tried to take a breath it was in a panic. Mei sucked air in, which resulted in more retching. When Kakashi tried to pull Mei to him she pushed him away, as if she'd vomit on him if he got too close. As Mei gasped for more air and the subsequent gagging continued, Kakashi realized why the motion looked familiar. It was the same movement Mei went through when she was about to use her element jutsu, but instead of using her bloodline limit, water style, or any of the others, her body was trying to throw up. Mei was only just keeping it together.

Kakashi closed the distance between them again, coming from the side instead of the front. Mei allowed this, so he put his arm around her and began to rub circles on her back. "Small breaths Mei," he advised in a whisper. "You're okay, we aren't in battle. Calm down."

Mei nodded at him even as she continued to cough. Tears streamed from her eyes as a result of her body attempting its purge. She reached over and grasped his arm, clamping down on it with vise-like fingers.

"Do you want me to call someone?" Kakashi asked. He felt helpless just sitting there and watching. Every time Mei's body contorted, Kakashi's heart twisted.

Mei shook her head, the gags turning into coughs. She leaned into her husband, taking slow, calm breaths. Her body shook occasionally but eventually even the coughs quieted.

When Mei's breathing had returned to normal, Kakashi at last asked, "are you alright?" The question was insufficient and a little ridiculous but he didn't know how else to ask.

Mei nodded once. Her face pressed into his shoulder, eyes closed. "I'm fine; this is normal." She looked up to meet his eye.

"This isn't normal," Kakashi disagreed sternly. "Are you ill?"

"No, it's not usually this bad but, this is sort of normal for me." Mei wiped her hand across her cheeks, clearing the tear-tracks. "At least I didn't throw up this time. It just felt like I did." Her body tremored but Mei was able to ignore it for the most part.

"If this is normal, why didn't I ever see it happen on the honeymoon?" Kakashi argued.

Mei chuckled darkly. "I don't remember you needing to get up in the middle of the night to compulsively wash your hands either, but you do that now some nights."

Put on the spot, Kakashi's spine stiffened. After a heavy pause, the Leaf ninja explained. "I don't enter deep sleep much while away from home. It's an old habit. I never wanted to compromise my mission or frighten my team."

Mei nodded, staring at the floor. "Same for me, minus the genin."

The two sat in silence for some time in their dark room. Neither knew what to say to the other, both knowing that words would not comfort.

Finally Mei suggested, "we should go back to sleep."

Kakashi didn't doubt that she could. Sleep was as vital as food and water in a survival situation. Nightmare or not, if sleep was needed then sleep the Hunter would.

Mei shifted on the bed to lay down again. Kakashi returned to his side and stretched out beside her. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he slipped one arm under Mei's head to pillow it, wrapping the other around her torso.

Mei eagerly leaned into Kakashi and they both shifted to accommodate the other. She rested her head on his bare chest, relaxing. He was warm and solid around her, better than any blanket or number of pillows. It was nice, for once, to have someone else there. She could manage on her own of course but sometimes, the nights could be so very long. The dark crept in from all sides, isolating and inescapable. But Mei could feel Kakashi in her arms, and herself in his. They were isolated but, at least, together. Mei smiled against her husband's skin and hoped he could feel the expression.

Kakashi nuzzled the top of Mei's head with his nose. A deep swell of contentment rolled through him. Fuzzy thoughts swam through his mind as he drifted back to sleep. He wondered if his parents had ever been this happy.

000000

The dawn arrived with renewed optimism as it often did. Mei came out of the bathroom toweling her long hair dry. Kakashi observed her appreciatively from the bed. He was laid out on the disheveled sheets but he propped himself up slightly when Mei entered the room. He sighed despite himself. "You are so beautiful."

Mei barked out a laugh. "You always say that."

"I always mean it," Kakashi replied. He reclined on the bed to watch her dress. A question occurred to him and, in that easy manner that he was developing with his wife, asked it straight out. "Mei, why do you wear makeup?"

Mei stopped and turned to look at her husband. Kakashi, despite the confidence he'd felt a moment ago, was suddenly concerned he'd said something wrong. Mei turned away again, relieving the pressure she'd put on with her stare. She resumed dressing. "What do you mean?"

"I think you look better without it," Kakashi replied honestly.

"You should know that very few people have seen me without makeup and lived to tell the tale," Mei replied playfully, avoiding the question.

Kakashi frowned. He tried asking in a different way. "Do you enjoy wearing it?"

Mei shrugged. "Yes and no. I like how it looks but it's a pain." She paused and then continued, "there's also a safety and usefulness about it. It's like your mask. Even though you wear it down around me and nobody in the Mist cares if you have it on or not, you still wear it nearly all the time. Makeup gives me a sense of normalcy. It's not my face but it's a part of my look. And it's important that I know exactly what people see when they look at me. It helps with manipulation."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. He stood up and kissed Mei's collarbone as she slipped her dress on. She smiled gently at him in return.

"Well I think you look perfect either way," Kakashi said, eye-smiling.

Mei reached up and, after hesitating a bit as she always did to give Kakashi time to refuse, she pulled his mask down. "I think you're perfect either way too." She leaned up and kissed him before replacing the fabric.

The Mizukage went back into the bathroom to finish working with her hair. After she came out, Kakashi had another dangerous question.

"So, what about your hair?" Kakashi pressed, his eyes shifting to the long auburn strands.

"You know why my hair is so long," Mei replied, puzzled.

"No, I mean," Kakashi eyed the top of Mei's head.

Her eyes looked straight up. She realized he was referring to her topknot.

"What's it for anyway?" Kakashi asked, his curious tone becoming playful.

"I just like-" Kakashi poked the bun experimentally, cutting his wife off. She waved at him. "What are you doing? Leave it alone."

"It moves a lot more than I thought it would," Kakashi commented, poking it again.

"Kakashi," she laughed, maneuvering away from him.

"It's so squishy," Kakashi continued his examination, his long arms reaching around Mei's defensive ones. "And cute."

"Alright that's enough," Mei stated, caging Kakashi's hands within her own. "The grownups need to go to work now."

Kakashi pouted, it was visible even through his mask. The pout turned to a grin when Mei tried to withdraw. Kakashi reversed the hold and grasped her hands, anchoring her there. "I'll miss you," he said seriously.

Mei stood on tiptoe and kissed his masked cheek. "I'll miss you too."

Wanting his wife to stay with him just a little bit longer, Kakashi's eyes lit up as a thought occurred to him. "Did you know Mei, that I have a hair care routine too?" Kakashi asked, a glint in his eye.

Mei had turned to go but now frowned in thought. She'd never noticed her husband's routine, which puzzled her. Kakashi's hair was so thick that it practically had a mind of its own and Mei had never seen him attempt to tame it. "No, I did not." The Mizukage glanced at the clock, she had a little time before she should head to the office. "Would you show it to me?"

When Kakashi's mask bunched into a wolfish grin, Mei realized that she was in trouble. Prepared for anything, she trailed her husband into the bathroom where he proceeded to wash his hair. Mei was not surprised by this, she'd seen Kakashi wash his hair practically every day. She didn't consider basic hygiene to be a "hair care routine" though. Still, Mei waited, the sly grin on her husband's face warning her to be cautious.

When Kakashi finished rinsing the suds out of his hair he called out, "ready?"

Mei stiffened, not sure how or why she should be ready. She wouldn't have been surprised if Kakashi had whipped out a blow-dryer and comb to fluff up his thick locks. However, all of her preparation did nothing to help her react to what she saw next.

Kakashi half stood, hair dripping around his face, and shook his head violently. Water droplets flew everywhere, spattering the walls, the mirror, and went straight for the Mizukage. Mei's eyes widened and, before she could think to do anything else, replaced herself with a towel that was hanging on the backside of the door. The angle of the half-closed door didn't give her much cover but it was enough to stay moderately dry. From her approximation of safety, Mei glanced around the corner to see the longer locks of Kakashi's hair flipping about as a dog's ears would when it shakes itself dry.

When Kakashi was finished, his hair was nearly dry and more fluffy and unruly than ever. Mei peeked out from behind the door. Kakashi grinned at her glare. "Dad used to call that Hatake-style: bathtime barrage."

Mei wanted to be angry that the bathroom was soaked, or that her husband had attempted to spatter her with water, clean as it was. Instead she felt mirth bubble up inside of her, manifesting in a giggle. That giggle slowly grew into a full-blown laugh that she covered with her free hand. Her other hand was occupied in holding her up with a grip on the door.

While she laughed, Kakashi just grinned and toweled himself, and the bathroom, dry. His hair was extra voluminous now but it would soon be tamed by his Leaf Village headband. No doubt when it was more settled it would flop to the side. This was as relaxed as it could be, much like Kakashi himself.

As Mei's laughter ran out of steam, Kakashi walked over to let her inspect his extra fluffy hair. Mei stifled a snort as she attempted to look at the silver mop seriously. It was nearly dry except for the spikey tips and impressively soft for its thickness. She fingered the supple locks. "And I thought your hair couldn't get any more absurd."

Kakashi feigned a hurt look. Then he drew himself up to look more dignified. He arched a single eyebrow. "I think what you mean is, impressive."

Mei laughed again at her husband's kicked puppy look. "Of course my husband," she pushed his hair aside and kissed him where his headband usually was, "I thought your hair couldn't get any more _impressive_. That's what I meant." Mei's eyes suddenly widened and she glanced at a clock. "I'm late."

Before she could dash off, Kakashi snagged Mei around the waist and pulled her close. He nuzzled some of her hair aside and kissed her neck. Mei forced back a blush and disentangled herself from her husband.

"I'll see you at dinner," Mei called back, breathless, as she hurried off to work. It took the Mizukage until she got to her office to wipe the foolish grin from her face.

000000

Kakashi's Birthday arrived on an uncharacteristically sunny day in the Mist. It had rained the night before which had cleared away the smog that hung over the village, at least for a few hours. Kakashi woke up first and gave Mei a kiss before getting ready for the day. She smiled at his greeting but then snuggled back into the blankets.

Kakashi expected that after the guilt she'd shown at missing his birthday the previous year, Mei had planned something for the occasion. With that in mind, he was eager to get a jump on the day. Mei, however, seemed disinclined to leave the bed.

"Don't you have work today?" Kakashi asked. He came out of the bathroom to find Mei still in bed.

There was a grunt under the sheets in answer. "I have work every day," Mei moaned, "you know that."

"Well," Kakashi said with an innocent air, "I'll just have to make today extra special to convince you to get out of bed." When Mei did not react to his hint, Kakashi frowned. "Mei? Are you still awake?"

"Present," Mei grumbled, acknowledging that she was conscious. She crawled out of bed like a sea slug at low tide. "No need to make this day more exciting, I'm up."

Kakashi watched her get up and go to the bathroom without another word to him. He double checked the calendar, it was definitely his birthday. When the shower started up, Kakashi called, "I'll wait for you to go down to breakfast."

"I might be a little late," Mei called back. "You go ahead."

Kakashi's heart sank a little as he headed toward the dining room, alone.

000000

The day continued on like that, all day. Orino gave Kakashi a gift, confirming that the Hatake had not miscounted the days. The wrapped present was a Mist kunai framed in a shadow box, as if it were some sort of art. Kakashi repressed an eyeroll at the gag. The Mist ninja refused to accept that Kakashi would always prefer standard Leaf kunai.

Even Riku, who was out of village on a mission that day, left a note along with an envelope. The note stated that Riku had very few photos of Mei from her childhood and under no circumstances was Kakashi to let her know that he now possessed the enclosed two. Inside the envelope, Kakashi found the promised photos. One depicted Mei as a child, who was young enough to still be missing a few baby teeth, grinning over a new kunai. The other showed a taller, more gangly, and much more serious Mei accepting her gray jonin vest. Riku was posed behind her with a hand on her shoulder but an expressionless face. After absorbing them for a time, Kakashi tucked these keepsakes away in a safe place.

By lunchtime, Mei had still not mentioned Kakashi's birthday. Kakashi couldn't rein in his own curiosity, so he decided to probe his wife a bit. As they sat down together to eat, Kakashi cleared his throat. "Mei? Did you have anything special planned for today?"

Mei looked up from her meal at her husband. Her face was a mixture of confusion and curiosity. "No, I don't. Didn't you already ask me that?"

Kakashi masked his reaction, his body became still. "Oh."

"Why?"

Kakashi coughed. "No reason, I just, uh, Orino and I were going to go on an extended training exercise today and I didn't want to-" He stopped himself a moment, he was babbling. "I didn't want to interrupt any plans you may have had, for today." Kakashi went back to eating. It was harder to hide his expression with his mask down but he was perfectly capable.

"Oh wait, that's right," Mei suddenly spoke.

Kakashi's heart leapt.

"I forgot to tell you, we have a political dinner tonight. I'm expecting you to dress up and be here at six o'clock." Mei smiled in satisfaction. "I'm so glad I remembered. I forgot to tell Orino about it too. You can reschedule with him, can't you?"

Kakashi's heart sank to his toes. He looked down at his food so that he didn't have to meet Mei's eye. Keeping his voice steady, he answered, "of course I can."

The lunch continued and finished in complete silence. When Mei was finished, she excused herself and whisked herself back to work. Kakashi completed his lunch, albeit slowly, and then went back to his room. He had no plans with Orino to cancel. Kakashi had kept his entire day clear for whatever Mei planned, but all she had planned was a Mist political dinner. With a sigh, Kakashi pulled out his formal dinner wear to make sure it was usable for that evening.

000000

At six on the dot, Kakashi arrived at the door of the dining room in the proper attire. He straightened the formal wear once more and sighed. He was determined to put on a smiling face. Mei may have forgotten about his birthday but he told himself that he didn't care that much anyway. For so many years he'd hoped that people would forget about his birthday. What was the difference if Mei missed this year as well as the last? Mei needed his help that evening and he was happy to assist.

The Mizukage met Kakashi in the hall. She grasped his arm warmly with a smile. "Now," she began to brief him, "these people are _very_ important. I can't stress this enough. It's crucial that they have a good time this evening. It could be disastrous if they're angered in any way." She glanced up at him with concern. "You don't have to come in, but if you do, you have to be on your best behavior."

Kakashi tried to ignore the irritation that rose within him. He had been to political dinners with her before, he knew what was expected. For her to lecture him beforehand like this was a little insulting. She was treating him like a whelp. "I can handle it," he replied. His tone was every breath his best behavior.

"I hope so," Mei cautioned with raised eyebrows as she opened the doors.

The room was brightly lit compared to the dim hallway, which made Kakashi blink for a second. At first, he didn't believe what he saw and for a split second he blamed his misperception on the light. But as his eyes adjusted, warmth filled him. Before him stood some very familiar faces.

Sakura caught his eye first. She wore a red yukata with white printed flowers sprinkled here and there. She beamed at her sensei. Naruto stood next to her, his usual black and orange ensemble toned down minutely by his green jonin vest. Yamato had a tenseness in his shoulders that mirrored Kakashi's old feelings about being in the Mist Village. Despite this, Yamato offered a nod and a small smile. Sai stood off to the side with a practiced smirk on his face.

For a moment, Kakashi just stared at them all. He couldn't categorize his feelings; he didn't even try.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto cried. "What's with the fancy get-up?"

"Most of us decided to dress _up_ for sensei's birthday, Naruto," Sakura bit out accusingly.

"Captain Yamato and Sai didn't wear anything special," Naruto pouted, dodging Sakura's fist. He didn't even have to look her way to feel the punch coming.

This comment stopped Sakura as her mouth was already open to deliver another rebuke. Instead, she thoughtfully considered aloud, "I don't know if they _own_ any other clothes."

Yamato scowled at this comment but said nothing.

Naruto's question brought Kakashi's mind to the recent past. The last Hatake looked accusingly at his deceptive wife as the guests argued. Mei just smiled mischievously at him.

"I thought you'd forgotten," Kakashi breathed out.

"What? And miss this look on your face? I can't see all of it but," Mei grinned. "I can imagine it."

Kakashi stared at his wife, dumbfounded. "You lied to me," he accused in a hurt voice. The day's events flashed through his mind, "all day you lied to me."

Mei looked at the ceiling whilst tilting her head side to side. "Well, only a little. I led you to believe I'd forgotten your birthday by editing my answers to your questions." She nearly laughed. "And you are so cute when you go fishing for information. Your lie about plans with Orino might have been more believable if I hadn't already assigned him to the reception of your guests. But you, of course, didn't know that."

Kakashi just shook his head in amazement. "I love you," Kakashi whispered to his wife, "please don't do this again."

"Are you really upset?" Mei accused. She could feel eyes on them as the others wrapped up their argument but refused to end the conversation.

"Never."

"The Mizukage and Kakashi-senpai appear to be gazing into each other's eyes," Sai commented. "Perhaps we should go."

"Not now Sai," Sakura barked.

Kakashi and Mei looked back at their guests. "I would be very upset if you all left the moment Kakashi got to see you," Mei said.

Kakashi silently agreed. He couldn't bring himself to speak, however.

Mei continued, "I believe we have a meal to eat?" Laughter and talk broke out.

"Finally, I'm starving!"

"Naruto, don't say rude things like that in front of the Mizukage. If you want to be Hokage someday-"

"It's nice to see you senpai."

"Happy Birthday senpai."

"Hey sensei, we tried to get it so Sasuke could come but like, twelve countries told us no."

"Not to mention the Mizukage," Mei muttered half under her breath.

Kakashi chuckled softly, making Mei look up at him. His eyes shone when he caught her gaze. His open look of excitement only lingered for a moment before he shifted it away from sight, layering other expressions over top to hide it. That look was like a clam on the beach, burrowing into the wet sand until even the grains ceased to shift and you wondered if it had ever been there at all. Mei could almost see her husband burying the happiness with every flicker of movement on his face. He kept the joy far from the surface where it couldn't be seen, but Mei could still feel it in him. It shone out of his eyes like beams of light.

As the first course came out, Mei felt the subtle shift of her husband's genjutsu and she couldn't help but smile. She tried to see this meeting through his eyes. It surprised Mei that Sakura and Naruto, whom Kakashi had said were such good friends, fought so much in a social setting. However, if the smile in Kakashi's eyes was any indication, this was completely normal. Yamato and Sai ignoring the threats and flying fists was only further confirmation.

As the evening turned to night, Mei noticed her husband's eyes settle into a contented expression that she knew only appeared to be lazy. Sakura and Naruto caught up on news and then together, they bombarded Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi with questions that they only half answered in turn. Naruto interrupted Sakura about five dozen times. Sakura threatened Naruto's life twenty times. Yamato had to break up three fights. Sai drew with a quiet ferocity in the corner, his keen eyes missing nothing. And Kakashi couldn't imagine a better way to spend a birthday.

When Mei finally dragged them out of the dining room is was very late. She couldn't believe how much Naruto could talk! He would be the center of attention at kage summits.

The next day, Kakashi got to take his old teammates on a tour of the Mist. When Orino joined them, nobody was surprised to see the familiar face although Kakashi forbid Orino and Yamato from speaking with each other. Naruto grinned and began saying something very quickly in Orino's ear. This caused Kakashi to grab Naruto by _his_ ear and drag him along beside him. When Naruto was released, he rubbed the appendage with a reproachful look.

Then Naruto froze and Sakura nearly bumped into him. "Naruto, come on, it couldn't have hurt that badly."

"Sensei," Naruto asked, eyes not seeing what was in front of him. "Who's following us?"

Kakashi stretched his senses out even as he glanced at Orino for confirmation. "Just some extra guards Naruto," Kakashi paused until he felt someone familiar. "Sora in particular. Don't worry, he's a friend." While he said this, Kakashi never took his eyes off of Orino. The Leaf native recognized Sora but none of the five others. This was unusual since he possessed at least a passing familiarity with all of Mei's guards.

The red head minutely nodded at him. It had been awhile since there was a jinchuriki in the Mist and the last one had been under the influence of a rogue Uchiha. Despite everything, Naruto still proclaimed Sasuke to be his best friend. Therefore, the council, as well as the Mist jonin, were on edge. Kakashi read the situation instantly but he was a little disappointed in himself. He should have anticipated this or at least thought of it before Naruto sensed their tail. Now Naruto felt watched and Mei could be in hot water.

Before Kakashi could worry any more about it, Naruto dispelled the serious mood as easily as he would a shadow clone. "Oh alright, the Mizukage said that might happen." He shrugged and grinned. "I'd just better show them that I'm not a threat then."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Nothing to worry about." Even as he said this, he noticed the looks that the group was attracting. Villagers stopped and stared openly. Some ninja stole hurried looks while others followed the group for a block or two, their presence a mere flicker within a shadow. Kakashi felt his shoulders tense. He wanted to stand between those looks and Naruto. After a pause Kakashi said breezily, "would you like to see the library?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the suggestion. Sakura tried to repress an eyeroll but couldn't help herself. "You know all of the good hangouts sensei."

"I would like to see the library," Sai responded politely.

Mei gave Sai a beaming smile. He frowned in thought at her response. Yamato translated the meaning of her grateful expression with a few quick ANBU hand signs.

As they continued along, it became more and more obvious that the villagers, especially the ninja, were taking notice of their guests, or one in particular. Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn volume. If people thought he was more focused on what he was reading, they wouldn't expect him to be watching them. For once, Sakura was more oblivious to the situation than Naruto. Noticing the book, the kunoichi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really need to read that right here in the street sensei?" A vein in the side of Sakura's head began to throb. She pointedly tilted her head toward the Mizukage. "I'm sure Lady Mizukage doesn't appreciate you doing that in her village."

Mei thought this was very presumptuous of Sakura to say. Mei was right there, walking with them after all. The Mizukage made no reply. She could tell that her husband had a response ready.

Kakashi half glanced over at his student, keeping his book in front of his face. Every word he spoke was slow and measured. "Sakura, when I was a little younger than you are now, I came to a realization. I had to decide how much everyone else's opinion was going to rule my life. My father cared too much." He eye-smiled at the kunoichi, but for once, Sakura wasn't reassured in the slightest. It was as if he was closing his eyes, not to really smile, but to hide the darkness within them. "And after Rin died, I decided that I didn't care at all. That is not going to change here in the Mist." Kakashi opened his eyes and his voice suddenly brightened, "besides, Mei loves these books."

Sakura was dumbfounded and stopped walking entirely. Her sensei never shared his personal reasons for doing anything. The kunoichi wondered at the man. Was Kakashi's relationship with the Mizukage helping him open up? Sakura continued to stare until Sai commented on her immobility. She continued on, silently working through the layers of what Kakashi had said.

Mei was similarly shocked but didn't show it. The Mizukage didn't have any room within her to be embarrassed about the last part of her husband's statement. She looked over at Yamato and he held her gaze for a moment before looking away. _He's surprised too then,_ Mei thought. Her husband rarely spoke about his father or his teammates but he'd just covered both in the same moment. She smiled to herself, happy that Kakashi could feel this comfortable in her village.

Kakashi turned back to his book, not focusing on any of the text. There were a couple of ninja following on the rooftops but they may have just been curious. Kakashi hoped that Naruto was sensing for ill-intentioned individuals.

A few minutes later they were at the steps of the library. They passed a couple of ninja who were on their way out. The pair stopped and stared at the party as they passed. Hurried whispers followed their passing which Kakashi ignored.

However, he could not ignore Febe, who stopped, like an animal spotted at night, wide-eyed and motionless, right in the atrium of the library. "Are you alright Febe?" Kakashi asked. He'd meant to introduce his librarian friends to the Leaf visitors but not if they were going to be afraid of Naruto. In this case, Kakashi's fears were unfounded.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto," Febe blurted.

This caused Naoki's head to pop around the corner. Kakashi could hear catalogue cards fluttering to the floor. "What?!"

"Let me guess," Febe continued before anyone could respond, less star-struck now. "Sakura," she looked at the pink-haired jonin. She paused for a moment and then said, "Sai." The artist responded to his name with a tilt of his head, letting the librarian know that she was correct. "Yamato," the ANBU captain nodded hesitantly. The short kunoichi bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Kakashi has told us so much about you!"

"No I haven't," Kakashi argued, confused.

Naoki came out from around the corner as they spoke. Febe agreed with Kakashi, "well, no, but you've told us more about them than most other people."

"And by that she means not at all," Naoki added. He couldn't stop looking at Naruto. "You look so normal," he finally said. Then he was embarrassed to realize that he'd said that out loud.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, so, this is a library."

"Have you never seen the inside of one d-"

"Dah-" Yamato panicked, cutting the young ANBU member off as soon as he could. "Sai, why don't we listen to what the nice librarians have to say?" In an undertone he added, "and not insult Naruto in a foreign village?"

Kayl walked around the corner and glanced at the group. His eyes widened slightly and stayed wide. Kakashi frowned. He was about to speak when Kayl turned and walked back the way he'd come. Kakashi caught Febe and Naoki's attention. "Would one of you show them around?" Without waiting for an answer, Kakashi strode after the older librarian.

"Kayl," Kakashi addressed the man once he'd caught up to him in the stacks. However, Kakashi wasn't sure what to say. Kakashi had some theories about why Kayl had walked away, but nothing he wanted to look at too closely.

To much of the world, Naruto was a hero, _the_ hero of the Great War. To others however, he was a loose cannon, extremely dangerous and unpredictable. Since his friends had never expressed any interest in Naruto before, Kakashi had thought that the library would be a safe place for them to visit without receiving too many hostile looks. Now his stomach turned a bit as he waited for the older man to say something.

Kayl turned and the Mist ninja gave Kakashi a long look. At length, he said, "you're wondering why I ran away from your friends and students." It was to the point, as was his habit, but there was something underlying the statement.

"Yes," Kakashi replied simply.

"My nephew died from an attack by those white creatures before Naruto could get to his unit." There was a beat of silence. "It wasn't your student's fault of course," Kayl stated firmly. Despite his resolved statement, hurt lingered in his eyes. "It just, brings back bad memories. It's the same with Haruno. Bad memories." Kayl shook his head, his eyes seeing something beyond the walls of the library. Kakashi didn't think the man was going to elaborate but then he said, "have you never wondered, Kakashi, why Febe, Naoki, and I work at the library?"

Kakashi paused. They had never spoken about it besides a shared love of books and desire to share the collected knowledge with the village. Kakashi told him as much.

Kayl nodded. "You would be correct. But Febe and Kayl, they fought in the last war. I fought in the one before that. We…can't fight, not anymore. Do you understand?"

Kakashi nodded. Despite the unhappy news, Kakashi was a bit relieved. Kayl didn't think Naruto was there to kill them all, he was simply a man trying to deal with his own demons. Kakashi understood that all too well. Some people hid their injuries better than others. Still, they were now in a time of peace and healing. Perhaps it would help Kayl to meet Sakura and especially Naruto, in person. The individual hardly ever matched up with the legend. Kakashi only had to consider half of the stories told about himself, or his father, to know how different the two could be.

"Do you want to meet him? Naruto? You don't have to of course," Kakashi added quickly. Kayl took a deep breath while Kakashi held his.

"It would be my pleasure to meet your friends. But I need a moment."

Kakashi nodded and returned to the group that had quickly ascended to the seventh floor. A few minutes later, Kayl did as well. The librarian was pale and shaky at first but he hung with the group throughout Febe's tour. There were a few moments where Kayl would stiffen mid-step but Naruto was quiet and gentle the entire visit. Sakura was astonished but Kakashi wasn't surprised. Naruto couldn't really surprise him anymore; Kakashi expected anything and everything from the future Hokage.

It was a short holiday overall but it had to be. Sakura had traveled alone and was expected to pass the first Earth Country checkpoint by a certain time. Naruto was considered, by the Mist council and several neighboring countries, to be a ticking timebomb. A teenager with that much power? It was outrageous, a disaster waiting to happen. Yamato and Sai may have even been assigned to go along as watchdogs, not that Kakashi didn't appreciate their company. However, it was best for everyone if the old team didn't linger.

Before they departed, Sai left behind several drawings of the group that captured the joy of the occasion. Pictures of Sakura and Naruto hugging, and then of Yamato prying the two apart when Sakura turned the embrace into a strangle. One of everyone laughing around the table at dinner. And an especially nice sketch of Kakashi and Mei, looking at each other when they thought no one could see them. Kakashi put these away with Mei's childhood photos. After this birthday, Kakashi supposed that celebrating the day wasn't so bad after all.

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. Thank you to DimiGex and MGB for their help with this chapter. I would also like to thank my lurkers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers out there. I think about you guys a lot, which is weird considering most of you are strangers.

2\. I always hated Mei's topknot until I wrote that bit with her and Kakashi getting ready for the day. I've had that part written for...longer than I'd like to admit. I jot stuff down when it comes to me, even if I don't use it for months or years.

3\. Is anyone interested in my Meikashi playlist? I have a few (dozen) songs that make me think of them. haha

4\. Hopefully you're all chipper, well-rested and didn't crawl out of bed like a sea slug at low tide this morning! haha Have a good day everyone!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Kakashi jerked awake, ripping himself from Mei's arms as he sat up in bed. He gulped in air and waited for the images to pass. Squeezing his eyes shut, he stood to pace, oblivious to Mei's call.

"Kakashi?" She asked even as he stood and walked away from her. "Kakashi!" She slipped her legs out of bed and stood, hurrying over to him. She touched his arm, wrapping her other arm around his back to hold him. "Are you alright?"

Kakashi shuddered under her touch and shook her off. "Don't," he pleaded, voice sharper than he'd intended. He turned away from her, washing his face with his hands. This movement turned into his left hand dry-washing his right arm, repeatedly, obsessively.

Mei reached out and grabbed his left arm, his right was turning red under the assault. "Kakashi please," she looked at the angry skin.

The last Hatake jerked away from her, a soft growl simmering in his throat. His gaze was sharp and cold, like the full moon against the night sky. However, when he spoke again, his voice was softer, "don't." He scratched his right arm again, passively now, more as a soothing gesture than with any actual malevolence. The more aware and awake he became, the more the images faded. An old tiredness settled into Kakashi's shoulders. Mei waited for his breathing to even out before speaking.

"Kakashi, we need to talk about this," Mei insisted, not for the first time.

"There's nothing to talk about," Kakashi replied, facing away from her.

"Maybe the first or second or third time you said that I believed you," Mei stated, "not anymore."

"Mei," Kakashi turned to her, "this isn't just going to go away if we 'talk it out'. It didn't work before and it isn't going to work now."

"I'm not saying it's going to spontaneously get better," Mei protested. "But it could help if you gave it a chance."

Kakashi shook his head. He took a few calming breaths. "We should discuss this in the morning, when we're both rested."

"And have you pretend that it didn't happen? Act like it wasn't a big deal? No, we'll discuss it now," Mei insisted. She nearly stamped her foot.

"Would you like to talk about _your_ dreams then?" Kakashi's words were like barbs.

"You know I don't remember them," Mei retorted.

"Then what about what happens after?" Kakashi challenged.

Mei pulled up short, irritated. The first time Kakashi had caught her in a nightmare, she'd woken up dry-heaving. He'd thought she had food poisoning again but she waved him off. She knew what it was, or at least suspected. Her body was miming one of her bloodline techniques, lava probably. However, between the disturbing dream memories and the physical reaction, there were times when she did throw up. She never remembered what dreams caused them though, no matter how hard she tried. Still, it wasn't hard to guess.

As her silence continued, Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "What would you like me to say?"

Mei growled. "I am not a Leaf psychologist Kakashi, I am your wife."

"Then you should trust me and leave it alone," Kakashi replied. He stepped up to the window, opened it and leapt out.

Mei was about to shout something after him but three of her guards popped into the room. They probably converged on the suite when they heard raised voices. Mei's eyebrow twitched at their presence. She whirled. "Go. Away."

The unfortunate guards vanished, the question of whether or not they should follow Lord Hatake drowning in their fear. Lady Mizukage knew what she was doing. If she'd wanted them to tail her husband she would have asked. They hurried to get away from the touch of her seething chakra.

000000

The next morning, Orino found Kakashi sleeping up a tree in one of the training grounds. He waited patiently for the Leaf ninja to stir, wondering what had happened the night before. When the guard had seen Mei that morning, he'd been surprised by her demeanor. Orino hadn't seen her looking so harsh since the last war. He'd opened his mouth to jokingly ask if she and Kakashi had had a fight, until he realized that was exactly what had happened. A two minute conversation with last night's guard shift confirmed it.

Now the redhead approached the tree, arms crossed. "Kakashi?" There was a grunt in response as the Leaf jonin jerked awake. It must have been a long night for him, Orino thought, if Lord Hatake could be snuck up on so easily.

"What do you want Orino?"

Then again, maybe the guard hadn't been as stealthy as he'd thought. "I want to know what you're doing up there." He uncrossed his arms.

Kakashi leapt down, somehow landing with his hands in his pockets. Orino raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's attempt at looking nonchalant. The casual persona would have looked more natural if the Leaf ninja had been wearing a shirt. "Just taking a nap," Kakashi replied.

Orino noted Kakashi's attire, or rather lack thereof. The man was dressed for bed and yet outside and up a tree. He ignored the idiotic excuse and moved on. "Why aren't you at home?"

The Leaf ninja paused, frown visible without his mask. They both knew why.

"You have to apologize you know."

Kakashi's spine stiffened, "for what?"

"For whatever it is that you two argued about last night," Orino insisted.

"You don't know what the fight was about but you're insisting I apologize?" Kakashi gave him a bored expression and began walking away.

"Mei," Orino began, "is quick to anger but also quick to forget about it and move on once it's burned out. If she's still angry this morning, she was not the aggressor."

The Leaf ninja paused in his striding. "You're so certain about that?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head back and to the right to speak to the man behind him.

Orino nodded, drawing even with Kakashi and watching the man's face. The last Hatake looked at the ground, twisting his bare foot in the soil.

Kakashi finally sighed, kicking at the dirt absently. "Relationships are difficult."

Orino nodded in agreement, encouraging him to continue.

"Have you ever been in love Orino?" Kakashi asked, still watching the ground.

Orino was taken aback by the question. A small smile flitted across his face, gone as quickly as it came. "Once."

Kakashi peeked up in question.

Orino shrugged. "The war," he trailed off.

Kakashi nodded in understanding.

After a few minutes of silence, Orino repeated his earlier statement. "You need to apologize."

"I know," Kakashi replied with a sigh. He straightened his shoulders and gave Orino a two-fingered wave before vanishing in a swirl of his village's namesake.

000000

Kakashi arrived in the Mizukage's office surrounded by fluttering foliage. Mei ignored his grand entrance and made a mental note to scold her guards for allowing her to be disturbed. What if she'd been in a meeting?

"Mei, I'm sorry," Kakashi stated after the leaves settled.

Mei glanced up. She knew that the leaves were a minor genjutsu that Leaf ninja incorporated into their body-flicker for added showmanship. Still, she wanted to chastise her husband about something, even if it wasn't factual. "You create work for the cleaning staff every time you do that you know." She went back to her paperwork.

Kakashi's shoulders fell a little. "I apologize."

Mei set her pen down. "I heard you the first time, and I accept your apology." She looked up, "but apologies are worthless without action."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. "What do you want me to do?"

Mei raised an eyebrow. "Kakashi, if you never talk about your problems-"

"We're talking about it now," Kakashi interjected.

Mei folded her hands on her desk. "Really? Is that so?"

Kakashi nodded with a shrug. "Technically."

"Okay, what was your dream about last night?"

"It was more like a nightmare," Kakashi corrected.

"Don't stall," Mei accused. Her voice softened, "talk to me."

"I dreamed that the Mist was on fire," Kakashi finally spat out. "It was my fault."

Mei tried to lighten the mood, "this place? Burn? It's all stone and moss. You're not _that_ good at fire techniques."

A small smile blossomed under Kakashi's mask and that made Mei smirk.

"Go on," she encouraged.

The smile sunk back into the fabric of Kakashi's mask. His eyes watched the floor. "Someone was burning your hair off. I could smell it," he cut himself off. His nose wrinkled at the memory. "That's all that's really relevant."

Mei didn't push him. This was immense progress as it was. Kakashi rarely shared his nightmares with her. Only the dreams that were so old that they ceased to keep him up the rest of the night were presented to her. She would have shared hers but she hardly ever remembered them.

"Okay," she replied with a reassuring smile. "Thank you for telling me."

Kakashi nodded awkwardly and strode toward the door. Mei called him back. "What can I do to help you, next time?"

Kakashi gave it some thought. When he was ready, he turned to face his wife again. "Sometimes, I just need to digest it for myself. I can't answer questions right when I wake up. It will only make me lash out." He looked up to meet his wife's gaze. "Give me space? Please."

Mei nodded. "Alright."

"Alright." Mei had gone back to her work but Kakashi spoke again, "and you?"

Green eyes looked up, the expression as honest as a child's. "What about me?"

"What can _I_ do to help _you_?" When Mei didn't say anything he continued. "It…alarms me to see you wake up…like that. What can I do?"

Mei's face had settled into a guarded expression. Kakashi was not offended by her evasiveness but waited it out. Finally she said, "I don't think there's anything anyone can do. But I'll think about it, I promise."

Kakashi tried one last thing. "The Yamanaka clan in the Leaf-" he cut himself off when Mei's head shot back up, her eyebrows setting off the scowl on her face.

"Kakashi, no one belongs inside of my head but me," Mei bit out.

Kakashi raised his hands in surrender. "I understand, I just thought I'd offer."

"I appreciate it," Mei replied but her tone indicated that she did not appreciate the suggestion in the least. "I'll see you this afternoon."

Kakashi shut the door quietly behind him.

000000

The Mizukage and her husband often tried to get some training in before they ate dinner. If Mei's schedule allowed it, they'd go running or spar, shower, eat, and then maybe work on a few techniques after the meal, finishing off the night with their customary reading. The ninjutsu work was easier on a full stomach than a workout but they didn't always have time enough for both.

As the couple walked out to the training ground after eating, Kakashi brought up an idea he'd had while drifting off to sleep the night before. "Mei, have you ever tried changing your lava style in any way? The shape or the form?" Kakashi asked. He didn't want to insult his wife but Mei didn't seem to use more than a few techniques with her bloodline styles. He wasn't even sure altering her boil style was possible so he decided to ask about lava.

Mei frowned. "I was mostly self-taught with both of my bloodline limits. I saw my parents do some things. Some I could duplicate with practice and a little ingenuity." She smiled. "As you can imagine, I haven't had much time for it. Especially since most of my life was spent hiding the fact that I could use either bloodline."

They continued to walk in silence. Kakashi wasn't going to press the issue but Mei spoke up again.

"There was one thing my mother used to do that," Mei shook her head with a smile. "I never could figure out."

"What was it?" Kakashi asked.

Mei smiled wistfully, eyes on the horizon. "My mother used to create an ash cloud with her lava style. I can only imagine how destructive it would have been on the battlefield. It would either shred the enemies' lungs or they'd choke on the volcanic fumes." Mei shrugged. "I, of course, only saw it when she'd practice."

Kakashi frowned in thought.

"I've tried everything," Mei continued, "using lava style and then having a backup add wind to separate the stream and make it flake into ash. But that just spread the lava around." She shrugged. "I can't use wind style and doing it with a partner never worked, so I gave it up."

"A classmate of mine used to do a sort of ash cloud with his fire style," Kakashi said slowly. "However, I don't think it's the same type that you're describing. His cloud was explosive black powder."

Mei blinked. "That certainly sounds interesting." She smiled, misinterpreting Kakashi's scowl. "I suppose it's some Leaf Village secret that he wouldn't be allowed to teach me."

Kakashi looked at his wife and she saw the innate sadness in his eyes.

"He isn't with us anymore," Mei correctly guessed.

"The Akatsuki." Kakashi did not explain beyond that. He pocketed his hands and they continued walking.

When they reached the training ground Kakashi broke the silence. "Your mother did it somehow. We could practice if you like," Kakashi offered. "My wind style isn't strong, not enough for battle anyway, but in practice I'm safe enough using it. Let's try it, maybe you'll come up with something of your own."

000000

After weeks of theorizing, testing, and changing tactics, Kakashi and Mei started to give up. Although Kakashi got much better at the few wind techniques he knew, Mei was no closer to discovering how her mother had produced the volcanic ash cloud.

Kakashi's gaze roamed over the field they'd been working in. The ground was covered in slabs of cooling lava. The black steaming mounds hissed and the cracks in the crust showed the glowing rock beneath. Kakashi watched the lava as it cooled and slowly hardened into igneous rock. Something was tugging at the corner of his mind as he watched the rock. The rock. "Mei?"

The exhausted Mizukage turned to look at her husband.

 _Maybe we've been thinking about this the wrong way_ , Kakashi thought. "Have you tried using variations of your combination?"

Mei frowned. She clarified, "as in, not an even split of fire and earth?"

Kakashi nodded.

Mei bit her lip as she thought. "A couple of times I guess. Sometimes if I use too much fire, the lava comes out freer because it's too hot."

"Try to do it on purpose," Kakashi almost stopped himself but pressed on, feeling that he was on the right track. He repeated, "try doing lava style but using more earth than fire."

Mei shook her head. "It won't work, the lava will come out too clumpy or not at all."

"Keep the stream thin," Kakashi advised, the hunch building in his mind, "as if you're doing a boil technique. And don't think about making lava, try to do what you do for your boil release but with earth."

Mei's mouth fell open and she stared at the ground in thought. She worked the problem over in her mind of how to orchestrate all of those adjustments.

"Go on," Kakashi encouraged. He realized that this would be like Mei trying to write with her left hand while standing on her head, but he knew she could manage it.

Mei silenced her husband with a wave, not looking at him. He was distracting her from her thoughts. After a moment, Mei formed the seals slowly, face scrunched up in concentration. She arched her back, opened her mouth, and released the technique. Nothing happened. Mei coughed, a grimace on her face. She looked as if she'd tried to swallow a whole lemon that was now clogging her throat.

"Try again," Kakashi encouraged but Mei was already forming the seals once more, eyebrows furrowed.

The Mizukage arched her back as she gathered her chakra and released it. What spewed forth were several black projectiles. The rocks shot in every direction, peppering the ground in front of Mei. She cut the flow and could only stare at first, but then she and Kakashi rushed forward at the same moment. Kakashi reached down to grab one of the rocks but pulled his fingers back at the last second, thinking better of it.

"You didn't burn yourself did you?" Mei asked as she picked up a rock the size of her thumbnail. The heat from the stone had blackened the grass around its resting place.

Kakashi shook his head in answer. "What is it?"

Mei brought her pebble over to him, holding it carefully in her hand like a treasure. "It's tephra," Mei said, voice becoming excited. She quickly elaborated. "Tephra is the word used to describe anything solid that comes out of a volcanic eruption."

"Anything solid?" Kakashi asked, "anything including ash?"

Mei nodded, smiling down at the little rock. "Ash is a very tiny version of this," she stared at the light, porous rock. When Mei looked up there were tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around Kakashi and he held her, a smile under his mask. She pulled away suddenly and dropped the rock. "I can do this, but I'm not there yet."

Mei began forming the hand signs again with hardened resolve and Kakashi had to jump to get out of her range. The Mizukage had nearly the same result as before but her green eyes were set. Again and again she tried but the pieces didn't seem to be getting any smaller.

Mei stared out over the field that was dotted with black rocks in addition to the strips of cooling lava. "One more time," Mei panted, fingers flipping through the signs.

As Kakashi watched Mei struggle, he couldn't resist thinking of the Shadow Clone jutsu. It would help Mei's training the same way it had helped Naruto's. Even if she just used one… Kakashi shook the thought away. This was his wife, yes, but the technique was still forbidden even in the Leaf. He could not, would not, teach it to a Mist ninja, wife or not.

So the Leaf ninja stood and watched until he was afraid his wife would faint from the exertion. "Mei, I think that's enough for today," he said gently.

Mei's sweating face turned to look at him. She blinked at Kakashi several times before conceding, nodding her head. The pair walked back to the tower together to shower and have dinner. Mei wasn't awake long enough to read after the meal.

Every day included more of the same as fall stretched into winter. Their sparring time as well as their technique practice time were now occupied with Mei learning to emit tephra as easily as her lava stream. It was almost like a stone bullet technique but that wasn't what the Mizukage was aiming for. She told Kakashi that he didn't need to be there but he wanted to be, if nothing else to make sure she didn't push herself too far.

As the particles got smaller and smaller, Kakashi was sure to compliment his frustrated wife. Things could never go fast enough for her and eventually Kakashi stepped in.

Plucking a blade of grass from the field, Kakashi stepped over to Mei and, without ceremony, pressed the grass blade against his wife's forehead with a single finger. "Hold that there," Kakashi instructed, "with your chakra."

"What?" Mei asked, distracted. She was already forming more seals but Kakashi stopped her. His other hand closed over both of hers.

"Take a break," he advised. "Hold this blade of grass against your forehead using only your chakra."

Mei raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "What would be the point of that?"

"Think small," Kakashi said, "and concentrate. The ash you want to create is even smaller than the tip of this blade of grass. That kind of control is beyond even what you're used to holding over your chakra." Kakashi sat down cross legged on the grass and Mei copied him, suddenly happy to sit. The fatigue from the last few weeks had started to impact her daily stamina.

They sat there together, enjoying the sounds and smells of the training field. Mei had her eyes closed, focusing entirely on her forehead. Kakashi had also closed his eyes, letting his mind drift as he took calming breaths. He could smell Mei's scent on the breeze and it made him feel at peace. It comforted him, that familiar aroma.

After an hour, Mei opened her eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm going to turn in early."

Kakashi nodded and stood up to join her as she walked back to the tower. "You're going to do it you know," Kakashi encouraged.

Mei smiled, "I know."

They walked back together in the gathering darkness of the autumn evening. Mei was struck by how lucky they were to have each other. They were both strong as individuals but together, they were making each other better.

Ever since she'd become Mizukage, nobody pushed her the way Kakashi did. Ao used to try but he had always been pushing Mei in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go. Ao had helped Mei improve by being a force to work against. Kakashi helped her by giving her a focus. He directed her efforts so as to waste as little energy as possible. Mei supposed that was just Kakashi's way. Whether that was from training or his natural inclination, Mei supposed she'd never know for sure.

Mei desperately wanted to hold Kakashi's hand or walk more closely with him, to show him how much she appreciated his company. Her tired brain knew that it was a bad idea. They were out in the open, anyone could see them. Still, it didn't keep her from wishing. Her fingers twitched next to his in the dying light of the day.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Two weeks later, it finally happened. Kakashi watched Mei form her last hand sign when a thin stream of smoke billowed from her mouth, only it wasn't really smoke. The fine particles wafted out like wisps of cloud and then floated down to the grass, dusting it like snow.

They both blinked at the ash for a moment. Then Mei jumped into Kakashi's arms, squealing like a schoolgirl. Kakashi struggled for a moment, afraid that he'd drop his ecstatic wife, before he felt he could embrace her in return. She scrambled out of his hold and they both crouched down to look at the ash. Mei quickly straightened and insisted she do it again. She did do it again, and again, and again until there was a solid inch of ash on the ground in front of her. The radius wasn't very large, maybe as long as Mei was tall, but it was a start.

Mei was blissful for the rest of the day. Kakashi wanted to take her out to celebrate but Mei insisted they stay in. Despite her excitement, she was quite worn out. She didn't want to be seen when she was so frazzled and excited. So they stayed in. Kakashi watched his wife all evening, enjoying the sparkle in her eyes.

Mei had been using her chakra to reduce the strain in her eyes, a trick Kakashi taught her. Despite this enhancement, she couldn't read for long that evening. Mei was so tired that she simply laid down and went right to sleep, book still in hand.

The next day at jutsu practice, Kakashi pressed Mei to continue a single stream as long as she could. This exercise, after being repeated several times, fatigued Mei considerably but she was still happy with her progress. She smiled tiredly at Kakashi from the other side of the lightly ashed field. The wind made quick work of the thin layer on the ground but they didn't mind. Mei finally felt that she was getting somewhere.

Once Mei could create a larger cloud, the size of a small house, she worked on making it thicker. The billowing pillar of hot ash that floated in the air as a result was a sight to behold. Kakashi brushed his hand through a fresh, lower section and was surprised at how hot it was. He frowned at his burned fingertips.

"This would be deadly," Kakashi commented.

Mei nodded. "It's very similar to my boiling mist. The acidity alone would scald an enemy. If that distraction doesn't kill them then the ash in their lungs will. It would shred the esophagus."

Kakashi nodded absently but he was thinking about something else. He'd felt something that day as the cloud grew large and towering, a power within it that he couldn't put his finger on. It wasn't the heat that he noticed but something else.

The next day, as Mei's cloud began to gain height and girth, Kakashi felt it again. The billowing ash grew into a large and cumulus whole and Kakashi realized what it was he was feeling. "Mei, step back? I'd like to try something."

Mei blinked over at her husband but nodded. She put her hands down and stepped away from where her deadly creation hung in the air. The void she created when she retreated made the lower part of the cloud curl toward her. Mei took a few more steps back until she was no longer influencing the air currents near her ash.

Kakashi stretched out his hand and, channeling chakra there, lightning lit up on the tips of his fingers. The reaction was instantaneous. Sparks within the cloud lit up, connecting in patterns and struggling to reach down to Kakashi's now active chidori. Eventually they connected, creating a lightning storm effect within the cloud. Kakashi considered trying to manipulate the shape of the lightning within the cloud but thought better of it. The drain on his chakra was likely to be more than he wanted to commit during this first experiment. Kakashi cut off his spark of power and the storm abated. The ash cloud hung above them, both ominous and mysterious.

Mei's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Storm clouds," Kakashi said, still staring at the cloud of ash that was slowly settling, "create an imbalance of positive and negative energy when they're formed. Lightning is the result of those energies trying to neutralize." He turned and looked at her. "Your ash cloud creates a similar effect. If you got it large enough, I have no doubt the lightning would form naturally on its own."

"I need to make it bigger," Mei resolved.

Kakashi nodded his agreement, his mind racing with the possibilities. Mei could create an amplifier to his lightning, turning anything near her cloud into a killing field. If the gas from Mei's cloud didn't kill an enemy, Kakashi's lightning would. And if he didn't need to use chakra to create the lightning, he could put more effort into manipulating where it went. Now he only wondered how well he could direct such power and for how long. Those would have to be tests for another day.

It was sundown before Kakashi could drag Mei home. She was reluctant but eventually gave in. She was too tired to go on and tomorrow was another day. Still, the excitement over what they'd discovered had kept her going far longer than they normally would have worked.

Kakashi too, stayed up even later that night in bed, thinking through what he would need to do to make their combined technique safer for Mei and himself. Mei could use lightning style but her focus needed to be on her own technique. Kakashi couldn't expect her to counter his lightning in addition to staying focused on the cloud. Besides that, he needed to be able to survive her toxic cloud. If he had to fight around or within it, he couldn't let his wife's technique harm him as well as their enemies. Besides that, he'd be the more mobile of the partnership. If something went wrong, Kakashi needed to be able to protect his wife. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

It was a fascinating and troublesome problem. So Kakashi lay awake, worrying and planning, putting his genius brain to work.

000000

First thing the next morning, Kakashi was at the library. He knocked on the glass entrance. Naoki walked over and unlocked the doors. Sticking his head outside, he glanced around. "Hey Kakashi, we aren't open yet." The bearded librarian glanced around again and then held the door open for the Leaf ninja.

Kakashi slipped inside. Naoki closed the door and relocked it.

Febe, arms full of books, walked into their path as the two men entered the library. Her eyes widened. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"Research," he replied. When Kakashi realized how much he sounded like Jiraiya when he said that, he internally winced. Mentally moving past the thought, he asked, "what books do you have on jutsu theory? Particularly anything about the Mist's bloodline traits."

Kayl walked up at this point. The three librarians stood in thoughtful silence, Kakashi in anticipation. Febe spoke first, "most of the books on the bloodlines were lost. Jutsu theory is easy." She turned to look at her colleagues.

Naoki shook his head. Kakashi could tell by the look on his face that the negative action was in sadness over the loss of the bloodline books and not that he didn't know. There were many books lost during the fiery civil wars that were truly irreplaceable. Much like the people lost in those days, the knowledge was gone forever.

Kayl, as was his habit, simply turned around and began walking toward the solution instead of talking about it. The three eagerly followed him to a sealed door behind the circulation desk. After pressing his palm to it, Kayl opened the door and disappeared inside. Kakashi waited, knowing that if Febe and Naoki didn't follow Kayl inside then he certainly shouldn't.

Kayl emerged a moment later with a scroll that was yellowed at the edges with age. It wasn't thick but it rolled up to the size of a map rather than a normal, smaller scroll. Kayl handed it to Kakashi without hesitation. However, he immediately cautioned, "this does not leave the library." It was not a suggestion. Kakashi nodded his understanding as the angular-faced man studied him.

Febe broke the silence. "I'll get the jutsu theory books," she darted off silently as only a ninja librarian could.

Kakashi chose a table and the other two Mist ninja went back to their opening preparations. Febe joined Kakashi a moment later with a stack of books. She set them on a corner of the table. "If you need any more, you'll see where I got these from the spine of each book." Febe knew that Kakashi understood how their cataloging system worked but she said it out of habit anyway.

Kakashi glanced at the spines of the books she'd brought over. The familiar characters told him the section and number for where each volume belonged. He nodded. "Thank you Febe."

She bowed and hurried away, gathering up the pile of books she'd abandoned earlier and hastened to put them away before the library opened.

Kakashi carefully unrolled the aged scroll and poured over it. After an hour he began cracking open the books on jutsu theory, one after another. He left some open on the table for future reference. Others he closed and set aside. The librarians observed this but said nothing. If Lord Hatake wanted to explain his research to them, or not, then that was his prerogative.

Febe unlocked the library doors at the appointed time. Ninja and civilians filed in and out leisurely. No one thought it unusual that Lord Hatake was studying some book or other, although it was unusual for him to use a table rather than one of the armchairs.

The day continued on as it normally did. People buzzed all around Kakashi as he continued his study. He pulled a scroll out of his pocket at one point and began taking notes. He'd occasionally get up to retrieve more books. Besides that, he didn't move from his spot, reading and scribbling away.

When Naoki left at the end of his shift he whispered to his colleagues, "let me know if you find anything out?" The other two jonin nodded but their vigilance was in vain.

As if it were a normal day, Kakashi packed up in the late afternoon to ensure he did not miss sparring and dinner with the Mizukage. Febe came over and collected his books. To her surprise, there was nothing he wanted to check out. When Kakashi protested that he could put them away himself Febe waved him off.

"A misshelved book is a lost book and I wouldn't want to blame it on you. Besides, I can do it faster." Febe gathered the volumes up. "Go see Lady Mizukage, don't keep her waiting."

The next day it was the same. Kakashi arrived before the library opened. Febe opened the door for him this time. He spent hours just reading and sometimes he'd write in his scroll. Kakashi didn't speak to anyone unless it would have been blatantly rude to not do so. It was like that for a whole week. He never came back in the evenings to keep reading and he never took any books home.

The librarians burned with curiosity at this point, developing theories of their own. One day, Febe looked out over the floor of the library and was brought up short when she saw Kakashi. His head was down on the work table he used. She frowned and hissed at Naoki to get his attention.

The man looked up from the catalog and Febe nodded at Kakashi. His eyes followed her direction and he raised an eyebrow. "Is he asleep?" Naoki asked.

"I think so," Febe whispered back. She started walking around the desk to head over to the Leaf ninja.

"Febe," Naoki whispered. She stopped and turned to look at him. "Leave him be."

The kunoichi glanced up at the clock on the wall. She looked back down at her coworker. "He'll be late for dinner," she argued.

"Right, and then we might finally get some answers," Naoki explained. "Orino or someone will come for him. Maybe they'll mention something."

It wasn't "someone" who came to collect Kakashi, but the Fifth Mizukage herself. Mei strode into the library, back straight and face businesslike. She nodded at the nervous Febe and Naoki as she entered. After a glance around, Mei spotted the silver hair of her husband. His face was buried in crossed arms on the table. Mei's eyes softened. The librarians watched, transfixed by the change in their Mizukage.

Mei walked up to Kakashi's table and tapped on it twice with the tip of her index finger. Kakashi's head shot up off of the paper-covered surface. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes but they fully opened when he saw Mei. He glanced at the clock and his eyes got wider.

Mei put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, saying something to him. Kakashi looked down at the books around him and eye smiled. He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm going to make my move," Naoki said. Febe nodded, eyes peeled. He hurried over to collect Kakashi's books.

Febe watched as Kakashi said a few words to Naoki and then he and Mei left together. Naoki hurried back and the two librarians craned their necks to see them out the door. "Now what are they up to?" Naoki asked.

"You didn't hear anything?" Febe asked.

"Nothing useful, they just talked about dinner."

"They have to be doing something, developing a new jutsu together or Kakashi's trying to help Lady Mizukage with one of her bloodlines. He's never been this interested in jutsu theory before."

"Probably because he knows it all," Naoki huffed. "Now he's looking for something specific. What?" He scratched his goatee irritably.

Even though the question was rhetorical Febe shrugged in answer. Kayl ghosted up behind them. "I've never seen such a power couple," the tall librarian commented, not quite changing the subject.

Febe turned and blinked at her boss. She nodded in agreement.

"If they're developing a combination jutsu," Kayl continued, "it must be something terrible to behold."

000000

"Try it again," Kakashi urged.

Mei nodded and formed her hand signs. Ash spilled out of her mouth and flooded the field, pushing the clear air out of its way.

Kakashi channeled his lightning chakra into the cloud and it erupted with electricity, the smell of ozone filled Mei's nostrils. Kakashi panted, releasing the jutsu. "It needs to be taller," he said at last. If they ever wanted to use this technique simply as a scare tactic, and thus avoid any bloodshed, then the cloud had to be enormous. The bigger the cloud, the more lightning Kakashi had to manipulate.

"Well maybe your lightning needs to be stronger," Mei accused and then wished she hadn't. They both knew that Kakashi's average stamina was the main reason this was useful. Manipulating the naturally forming static took a lot less chakra from the last Hatake than creating all of the lightning himself. Mei bit her lip, wishing she could have done it sooner and kept those words from escaping. Kakashi said nothing, he simply watched the ground while he caught his breath. Finally Mei said, "are you up for a run?"

Kakashi glanced over at her. "You want to go running _now_?"

"Just up to the library."

Kakashi glanced around, wondering who they were being watched by that day. He nodded and the couple took off at a jog. When they entered the village proper, Mei took to the rooftops. She rarely did this so Kakashi was surprised. He kept a close eye on his footing as they traversed the mossy stones. When they got within a block of the library they returned to the road. None of the buildings near the library even came close to it in height. They slipped into the building, up the stairs, and out onto the roof.

When Mei finally stopped moving, Kakashi spoke. "Did we just outrun your guards for the fun of it?"

"Maybe," Mei smirked. However, the smile only lasted a moment. Her mind was heavy with something else.

Mei had begun to believe that she and Kakashi had a good marriage. However, the problem of trust kept coming up in her mind. They were from two different villages though that didn't concern her. What concerned her was their occupational habits crossing into their private lives. Specifically, her trusting Kakashi.

Did Mei trust Kakashi with her life? Completely. Trust him to treat her with respect? Of course. But trust him to take care of her and always be there? Mei internally flinched away. Their combined jutsu made this issue come up in her mind constantly. Despite her total belief in their love, Mei could not bring herself to trust that Kakashi would carry her through. If something went wrong with the technique, she was prepared to take matters into her own hands, saving herself and Kakashi if necessary. Was her preparation a sign of distrust in her husband? The doubt nagged at her but this was not a conversation she could have with Kakashi while her guards were within earshot. If they heard her say that she doubted Kakashi then they would as well.

"Kakashi," Mei began, "I'm worried that I don't trust you as much as I should, as a spouse."

"Don't you trust me?" Kakashi asked. He tried to keep his voice neutral to hide his hurt.

"I do," Mei replied. She grasped her pendant, holding it in her fist. "But it's complicated."

"How?" Kakashi's voice was smooth and even, far too measured to be natural.

"It's not that simple." Mei tried to explain before she irrevocably injured her husband's feelings. She held her left arm with her right hand, rubbing the crook of her elbow.

Kakashi waited patiently for her to go on.

"This technique, I-" Mei stopped herself and tried again. "It's dangerous and I know that you value my safety but I can't trust you to take care of me, not on the battlefield and not in life. I can't trust that with anyone. I know you love me and I love you. But I'm never going to be able to just give up every reservation and know that you'll handle everything. And I worry that- I worry about what that means for our relationship."

Kakashi's reaction of shock was clear on his face. He shook his head, relief creeping into him. "Mei, I'm not asking you to let me handle everything. In fact, I'd prefer if you didn't." His eyes turned to the side, staring into space. "I couldn't live with that responsibility. It would crush me. I'd be a failure before I even began."

"I wouldn't put that pressure on you," Mei soothed.

Mei's confession settled something Kakashi had been wrestling with in his own mind. He realized it even as he spoke it aloud. "Mei, trusting me isn't the same thing as expecting me to be perfect." He eye-smiled at her. "You can trust that I'll make mistakes."

Now it was Mei's turn to blink in astonishment. She'd never thought of it that way. She'd had this ideal in her mind of how complete trust between a couple would work. They would rely on each other no matter what and hold nothing back. And although she loved Kakashi, Mei couldn't bring herself to match that ideal in her own thoughts and actions. So she had concluded that she would eventually ruin her own marriage.

But, Mei now realized, she'd set the standard too high, not only for herself but for her partner as well. They couldn't merge their consciousness so that they always knew what the other wanted. They could never know each other completely and that was alright. The effort to help each other was what counted, not the successes and failures.

Kakashi continued when Mei remained silent. "I've been trying to help you, to make things easier, but I won't always succeed. We are partners in this. We care for ourselves and thus have the ability to care for each other. Trusting me isn't the same as being completely dependent on me. You trust me to take care of myself, right?"

Mei nodded. She smiled, thinking about how Kakashi didn't know that he'd nearly echoed her thoughts.

"Then you should know that I trust you to do the same for yourself. Just because you want to be independent doesn't mean you don't trust me.

"I have been researching ways to make the technique safer for both of us. That doesn't mean I don't trust you to watch my back." He gestured idly, as if to draw the words out of himself. "We can both want to protect each other while still believing that the other person doesn't need the help. That's not distrust, that's just-"

"Love," Mei said it the same time that Kakashi did.

Kakashi locked eyes with his wife. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Mei smiled up at him. Nothing more needed to be said.

The Mizukage was glad she was able to get this off her chest before they left for the Cloud. With no guards along for the trip, she and Kakashi would only be able to depend on themselves and each other. She smiled. They could handle anything.

 **Author's Notes:  
** 1\. Bonus points for whoever remembers why Kakashi and Mei are going to the Cloud. Hint: it is now winter.  
Don't feel bad if you don't remember. I did mention it twice but it was chapters and chapters ago. I mentioned it once during the honeymoon and once before the honeymoon.  
2\. Thank you to DimiGex and MGB for looking this chapter over for me.  
3\. Thank you to you, my readers, lurkers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers.  
4\. We are now entering the Cloud arc. This one kind of got away from me a bit. I started writing this chapter as something to do while I had writer's block during the early chapters (think 7-12). It went from a chapter to an arc very quickly, complete with its own problems. Remember Author's Note #3 from Chapter 9? Of course you don't, that was the point. I didn't want to spoil anything but I also didn't want to shock anyone either.  
There are parts of the Cloud arc that were hard for me to write (and hard to edit afterward). If you're worried, pop on back to Chapter 9 and read the third Author's Note before heading into the Cloud arc. If you've been reading the Author's Notes and don't remember any red flags, either in Chapter 9 or elsewhere, then you're good, don't worry about it.  
5\. Have a nice week!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Why did they have to schedule Darui's coronation during the winter?" Mei moaned as they trudged through the snow.

Although they'd taken this same trail up into the mountains during their honeymoon, that had been in the spring, after the thaw. Now the deep winter chill blew down the unforgiving slopes into their faces. A damp cold, like what Mei was used to, was nothing like the dry frigidity of mountain air. The gusts of Lightning Country cut through their clothes like they weren't even there. Adding to the burden the elevation was already putting on their lungs, the dryness of the frosty air made breathing painful. As if to be more aware of the water they were surrendering to the parched air, each breath they emitted became a puff of crystalline moisture that evaporated and flew away from their faces.

"First the Sand in Summer and now the Cloud in Winter. We certainly have the most leisurely trips." When Mei didn't response to Kakashi's teasing he gave a more likely but no less joking answer. "They probably want to test the mettle of their guests," Kakashi smiled at his wife from behind his mask.

"Yes, well, I can't feel my toes," Mei panted. The snow blew down, rustling their cloaks. It was unclear if the flakes came from the sky or the mountainside, but the Mizukage decided that it didn't matter. Mei's hood had fallen back and her hair was littered with white flakes like the night sky studded with stars.

"Keep cycling your chakra," Kakashi reminded her. He reached over and pulled her hood back up, tucking her long hair into the cloak. "We're almost there."

When Kakashi had said that they were "almost there" an hour ago, Mei had wondered if he'd said that simply to be encouraging. Now she had her answer. To make matters worse, there was a storm blowing in over the mountain and now the clouds were dropping snow faster than they could walk. The knee-deep snow became hip deep. Kakashi tried to walk on top of it several times but the powder hadn't had a chance to settle. Any pressure or amount of chakra sent his foot plummeting into the snowy trap. Unlike its liquid counterpart, snow settled unevenly, with pockets of air and uneven terrain affecting how it sat on the ground. It was simply not consistent enough to walk on, even with chakra.

Mei had been continuously moving her chakra throughout her body, paying specific attention to the circulation in her hands and feet. Gloves and boots could only do so much against the blizzard chill. Despite her efforts, the fatigue from breaking a trail through the snow, the thin mountain air, and the cold were starting to go to her head. There was a place in her mind where she acknowledged what was happening, that it was a problem, and that she should alert Kakashi to her peril. However, there was a stronger part that pushed the knowing feeling aside. She was fine. She'd get to the top and then be fine. She'd just stop for a moment to rest and that would be fine too.

"Mei? What are you doing?" Kakashi asked from directly behind her. His voice was muffled by his scarf but it was still clear that his confused tone was tinged with a hint of disapproval.

Mei had flopped down onto her knees in the path she'd made. The wind pushed her this way and that and she swayed gently with it. Kakashi hurried forward, breaking a trail around his wife, and crouched so that he could face her. Her eyes were glazed over but still open.

"Mei, what are you doing?" His question was calmer now but an undercurrent of urgency had replaced his confusion. "Mei!" When Mei didn't respond, Kakashi reached his gloved hand up and, with less force than a slap but more than a tap, brought his hand into contact with his wife's cheek. "Mei, do you hear me?"

Mei's green eyes refocused but the lids slipped lower. "Kakashi," she whispered. Her brain was having trouble telling her limbs what to do. She felt like she was floating just an inch off from where her body actually was. She tried to stand but her whole body shook with chills.

"Mei," Kakashi said, his voice was edged with worry, "I need you to get up."

Mei nodded absently, aware of what was needed but her limbs were stiff with cold. There was no feeling, just an inability to move, as if she'd frozen solid. She pulled the cloak closer to herself and grasped Kakashi's arm. Mei put all of her strength into her hands and held on while Kakashi hoisted her up, hoping that her legs would respond to her standing. She had to keep ahold of her husband for a moment but muscle memory did not fail her, Mei's legs held. The Mizukage mentally roused herself.

"We need to get to the Cloud before nightfall or they'll close the doors on us," Kakashi reminded her.

Mei nodded but remained mute. They staggered forward together. Kakashi hadn't wanted to use any chakra on extra techniques but he felt he had no choice. He glanced at his shaking wife. Pushing Mei slightly behind him, he twisted his hands through the correct sequence. A fireball ballooned out of his masked mouth without so much as singeing his scarf.

The sphere of fire raced through the snow, blazing a trail ahead of them. Even though the snow was deep, most of what little water that was produced from the melted snow evaporated into the dry winter air. Any ice that was left was nothing against the chakra in their feet. They marched forward at triple their previous pace, helping keep them both alert.

The couple had forgone guards on this trip for a number of reasons: limited staffing, money saved for the Mist, trouble saved for the Cloud, but the main reason was speed. The Mizukage and her husband were both experienced with solo missions and the going was faster when it was just the two of them. Now, Kakashi worried that they still wouldn't be fast enough. He glanced at the dark sky. It was a comfort to know that having guards wouldn't have made the weather any better.

Every twelve meters or so, the effects of Kakashi's fireball tapered off and the snow deepened drastically where his fire had disappeared. They would go from stepping on solid stone and ice, to a centimeter of snow, to half a meter of snow within a step. He let off another jutsu and another, continuing to literally blaze the trail ahead of them.

When Kakashi thought that they couldn't be too much further from the gates, he felt something ahead. However, what he sensed was only a handful of signatures. He frowned, proceeding cautiously and taking care where he aimed his jutsu. They soon came upon a group of four huddled together on the side of the road.

"Mei," Kakashi got her attention. "Civilians."

Mei blinked the fractured snowflakes out of her eyes and glanced over. She saw four people digging a snow cave at the side of the road.

"Hey," Kakashi raised his voice over the howling wind.

The person closest to the road reacted with a surprised jolt and then turned to look at the ninja in wonder. The Mizukage and her husband stood together in the cleared road, cloaks flapping in the wind. It was a testament to the wind's volume that the others didn't hear Kakashi's fireball roar by.

The person who'd noticed them slapped one of his companions and the other turned while the first got everyone else's attention. The group of strangers stared at the couple as if they were ghosts.

The people couldn't see much of Kakashi's face between the hood on his cloak and his scarf. Mei was even more of a mystery since she'd only turned toward them long enough to give them a glance. The brisk pace and fire had given Mei new focus but that didn't mean she wanted to face into the wind to look at the strangers.

 _Locals,_ Kakashi assumed, since they knew what to do when they got caught in a storm. They were either civilians or, less likely, ninja who'd run out of chakra. Either way, they'd be better off making their way to the village gates. There was no telling how long the storm would go on.

"Heading up?" Kakashi shouted. He pointed his gloved hand up the mountain to make his point extra clear. Unless someone knew the village was there, there was no reason to be on the mountain during a blizzard. Kakashi thought he'd ask anyway.

The first man nodded. He turned and wordlessly grabbed a smaller figure who had been shoved toward the back of their group. She was protectively pushed into the center as they cautiously gathered their things and approached the two ninja.

"Stay behind me," Kakashi shouted.

They didn't have much of a choice. Kakashi immediately fired another ball of flame ahead of him. He didn't see their eyes pop as the snow sublimated away into nothing.

Mei continued on at Kakashi's side but her senses were directed to what was behind them. Just because she and her husband had found these people on the side of the road, didn't mean they meant no harm. The suspicion was actually helpful to the Mizukage; it gave her something to focus on. The bitter cold and monotonous snow was making her lose her grip on reality. She left that business to her husband, who led them on without fail. Mei remained attentive to make sure that no one tried to stab him in the back.

That was until first one of the life signs behind them and then the other three ground to a halt. Mei's grip tightened on Kakashi's arm and he looked back. One of the figures had fallen. Kakashi's body tensed as he watched two of the others trying and failing to pick the third up. The final member, the one in the center, sat down where she'd been standing.

Kakashi's hood turned back down toward Mei so that he could see her. She gave him a nod and straightened up as Kakashi relinquished his hold. He maneuvered back down to the small group, stepping carefully on the thin layer of snow that had already covered the trail.

Mei watched everyone closely while she stretched her frigid fingers inside of her mittens. It was painfully obvious to her that she wasn't in the best condition to fight if it came down to that. However, the civilians were even more cautious than Mei. When Kakashi approached, they shrank away from his tall form. Mei watched him gesture with his hands. The two standing figures turned to the shorter, seated one in their midst. Her hood bobbed and Kakashi stepped forward. One of the standing figures helped lift their fallen comrade onto Kakashi's back. The smallest figure stood and they all continued on together to rejoin Mei.

The Mizukage led this time, blazing the trail as best she could. Her fingers were stiff and vision foggy. Kakashi kept a close watch on her but she did not falter again. Mei was beyond feeling. There was only her task before her and nothing else, she had to keep on.

At long last, a dark shape loomed ahead of them, just barely visible through the thickly falling snow. They had arrived at the village gates. Mei got within a couple of paces of the entrance before she realized that the doors were closed. They all gathered before the portal to safety, staring at the metal obstruction in disbelief.

Kakashi's eyes flicked to his fatigued wife and their fellow travelers. Backup plans zoomed through his mind, being set aside for further analysis or discarded as they came up.

Mei shook her head, unwilling to give up now. She stepped forward, fist raised, when the gates creaked open. A startled Cloud ninja rushed out to them. He carried a lantern that swung haphazardly on a pole. The lantern was flung about all the more as he waved his hand, gesturing for the six of them to get inside.

Kakashi forced Mei ahead of him and another ninja guided them all into a guard house next to the gate. Once they were all inside and the door was shut against the chill, the Cloud guards removed their hoods. "We'd about given up on anyone else arriving this evening," one said candidly as he stomped his boots free of snow. A third guard appeared through a door into another room and helped Kakashi set his charge down into a chair. The three other strangers crowded around her. Kakashi stepped back to give them room.

"Are you well, Maggie?" The smallest of the group asked. Her voice was like chimes. Green hair framed a pale face that belied the extensive time she spent indoors.

The fatigued woman answered faintly even as the male in their group helped her remove her coat.

The other guard offered everyone else a seat, gesturing at a plain wooden table and chairs in the center of the main room. He also took their coats and cloaks. He quickly hung them to dry by an old black barrel stove that radiated heat. Most everyone took off their wraps or scarves to make best use of the heated building but no one else sat down.

Mei's hair came free from her cloak and hood, falling like a wave of fire down her back. Kakashi kept his cloak on but removed his hood and scarf so that he could see without having to turn his entire head.

The third person in the civilian party, a blonde woman with gold eyes, stared at the pair. "Lady Saku," she said, drawing her companion's attention. "The ninja."

The small woman turned her blue eyes on the couple. She rose, her shoulders straight and jaw squared toward them. "Indeed, we owe these two our gratitude." Her voice still chimed but not with the warmth it had when she'd addressed Maggie. The green haired woman had a regal air that immediately grasped the attention of the Cloud ninja.

Without her having to ask, one of the guards spoke up, clearly nervous by the formalities. Realizing who was taking shelter in their humble hut, he suddenly wished he'd swept up the guard house that morning. The peeling paint was also not to their credit. "Lady Saku, may I introduce the Lady Mizukage, Terumi Mei and Hatake Kakashi of the Leaf."

Saku's eyes widened slightly but besides that her reaction appeared pensive. She spoke softly, almost to herself, "the Mizukage and the Copy Ninja."

"The very same," Mei smiled genially. Pleasantries thinly veiled the power struggle that stiffened the air in the tiny guard house.

Kakashi grew concerned. He had no idea who these people were. The Leaf ninja was rusty in terms of etiquette but he was quite certain Mei deserved to be introduced to the noble in a similar fashion. In fact, Kakashi was sure protocol dictated that Mei be introduced to the parties unknown to her first and he probably shouldn't have been mentioned at all. The only civilian who came close to outranking Mei was the Feudal Lord of the country that she was visiting and even that was sometimes put aside if the matter was military in nature. With such a small entourage for a civilian, Lady Saku was probably a member of the minor nobility of Lightning Country.

"But of course," Lady Saku said delicately, "the Lady Mizukage should have been introduced first _and then_ myself to her." She smiled pointedly at the guard who, in turn, paled.

"Oh yes, of course," the man stammered. His face went past ashen and turned a putrid green. He glanced at Mei fearfully. "I'm so very sorry Lady Mizukage."

Kakashi wanted to step in and reassure the man that his wife wasn't about to boil him alive but he held his tongue. It was not his place and now would not be a good time to throw what very little authority he had into the mix.

"No harm meant I'm sure," Mei replied. Her genuine smile calmed the ninja instantly. "And I'm glad that my husband and I could be of help to your party."

Lady Saku bowed low in response. Her group followed suit, even Maggie, who looked as if she'd fall out of her chair any minute. "We cannot thank you enough for your kindness." As the noble straightened she continued, "I hope to repay you someday." Her sharp gaze rested on Kakashi for an instant longer than was necessary.

Kakashi stared passively back.

000000

After everyone was sufficiently warmed by the combination of stove and hot beverages, they were greeted by the envoys that were supposed to meet them at the gate. The envoys had been sent home earlier that evening since the Cloud had believed that no one else would make it up the mountain that day.

Kakashi and Mei took their leave of Lady Saku and her attendants and headed up to their suite, or as it turned out, suites. Mei looked at Kakashi's door in shock when their envoy pointed it out. It made sense. The last time they'd been in the Cloud, the couple had no desire to share the same room much less the same bed. Now things were so different that Mei could only stare in astonishment.

"If we could," Kakashi broke into Mei's thoughts smoothly. "My wife and I would like to share a suite."

Their guide, to his credit, didn't even blink his golden eyes in surprise. He smiled easily and said, "as you wish." A swift couple of steps led the couple to Mei's suite of rooms. They thanked him for his service and entered their guest suite.

When the door closed and they were out of the public eye, Mei was suddenly aware of how tired she was. She sank into a chair in the front room and covered her eyes with a hand. The trek up the mountain had taken twice or thrice the time it had on their previous trip. Besides that, she'd been almost too cold to function. Then meeting Lady Saku. Mei shuddered. There was something about that woman that unsettled her. _Perhaps it was just the cold_ , Mei thought, rubbing her hands together.

Kakashi touched his wife's shoulder. Mei looked up and met his dark gaze. She smiled, "I'm fine, just tired."

"I'm glad we got here a day ahead of time," Kakashi commented. "It will give us some time to rest." His chakra was a bit lower than he would like it to be in a foreign village.

As the silence stretched, they listened to the wind howling outside their window. Mei shivered again. Kakashi eyed her but didn't comment. He only said, "I'm ready for bed if you are."

Mei nodded tiredly. She pushed herself to her feet and headed for the bedroom just as there was a knock on the door. Kakashi looked toward it, eyes narrowing. "I'll be right there," he assured Mei when she stopped to look back at him.

The Mizukage yawned and headed into the bedroom without a backward glance. Kakashi stretched out his senses and his frown deepened behind his mask. He looked between the bedroom and the hall door, wondering if it was worth it. After only a moment, his hands flashed through familiar signs and his doppelganger poofed to life. One Kakashi headed to the bedroom while the other headed for the door.

There was another knock that Kakashi interrupted by opening the door. Lady Saku stood in the hallway, alone. She didn't look embarrassed but simply lowered her knocking hand. Her electric blue eyes pierced Kakashi as she sized him up. Kakashi felt slightly uncomfortable but his tone was polite. "Lady Saku, it is a pleasure to see you again so soon."

"The pleasure is all mine," the noble replied. The corner of her mouth tweaked up. The movement was so subtle that Kakashi wasn't sure he'd seen it at all.

When the woman simply let that statement hang, Kakashi went on. "Unfortunately, the journey here has left my wife and me fatigued. We are both turning in for the night."

"My party is resting as well," the woman said with a breezy tone that almost sounded like a sigh. One of her green eyebrows arched delicately. Between that and the way her mouth was shaping up, she had a look that was borderline roguish.

The Leaf ninja kept his expression neutral. Kakashi thought he'd given enough hints to postpone their conversation until the next day. Apparently, more was expected of him. Kakashi shifted his weight and spoke again. "I hope everyone is in good health after the climb?"

"They are. Maggie needs to recuperate but she assured me she'd be back to her normal self by tomorrow," Lady Saku replied. "Thanks to you."

"I only did what anyone would do," Kakashi answered, trying to wrap the uncomfortable conversation up. Kakashi found the formalities cumbersome but there was also a feeling lining their exchange that he didn't want to look at too closely.

"But it was you who did it," she breathed. She took a half step forward, so slight that it was hardly noticeable except on a subconscious level. Kakashi forced himself not to recoil. If he did so, he'd leave a gap between himself and the door. The last thing he wanted to do was give this woman the impression that he was inviting her inside. Something about the private conversation had his nerves on end, warning him that, however minor, this woman was not to be given an opening.

"I'm terribly sorry Lady Saku," Kakashi kept his voice friendly, "but my wife is waiting for me."

The blue-eyed woman smiled delicately, like a flower in bloom. "Of course, I look forward to speaking with you again soon."

Kakashi inclined his head and she departed with soft, short footfalls down the hallway. Kakashi closed the door and listened until he could no longer hear the noble's steps. He breathed a sigh of relief, double checked the deadbolt on the door, and the clone released.

In the bedroom, Kakashi lay on his side next to Mei, an arm encircling her waist. His eyes popped open as he received the memories from his clone. Unease swirled in him like mud in a river, kicked up by some animal. Without thinking, he tightened his grip on Mei, pulling them closer together. He buried his face in her hair, the scent of it soothed him into sleep.

 **Author's Notes:  
** 1\. Thank you thank you to my lurkers, readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers. You are sugar, spice, and everything nice.

2\. Also thank you to DimiGex and MGB for helping me edit this story. All mistakes are mine, not theirs.  
3\. I know the snow thing may be bothering some of you. This is not Lord of the Rings and ninja are not elves. I don't think chakra walking on snow would be possible, I just don't. Water is a consistent surface for them to push chakra off of whereas snow lands in weird places, sticks in odd shapes, and can collapse into air pockets at any moment. It's not going to be a major plot point or anything in the story so if it really bothers you I hope you can just move on and enjoy the story anyway.  
4\. Who guessed/remembered that they were going to the Cloud to see Darui become Raikage? I know some of you did. As I said, I mentioned this chapters and chapters ago so no shame in not remembering. I know you guys read other stories besides this one.  
Have a good week!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Something she said made you uncomfortable, which part?" Mei asked as she pulled several locks of her hair into a top-knot. The Mizukage and last Hatake had a meeting with the Raikage first thing that morning. They discussed the previous night's events as they dressed.

Kakashi pulled up his mask and grabbed his formal jacket. "It's not what she said so much as how she said it. I was reading between the lines and didn't like what I saw there."

"And what exactly did you see?" Mei asked, glancing back at her husband through the mirror. She was smiling. When Kakashi didn't comment Mei continued. "Didn't younger women in the Leaf ever flirt with you?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied quickly, then, "I mean, no. That's not-" he cut himself off. "It wasn't flirting."

"It sounds like it was. You don't have to worry, I trust you," Mei straightened her dress.

Kakashi smiled for what seemed like the first time that morning. "That's not what worries me. She- I feel like I'm being stalked."

Mei gently smiled up at him in return. "I understand how that feels, but I'm sure you'll be fine. She's a civilian. What could she even do? If she makes advances then just politely tell her no. It's that simple. She's a young noble," Mei reassured him, "but old enough to know a refusal when she hears one. She'll back off."

Kakashi nodded at his wife's words. He pushed down the unease he felt and put on his jacket. "Ready?"

000000

Mei and Kakashi received a formal welcome from A and Darui when they arrived at the Raikage's office.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you last night Lady Mizukage, Lord Hatake," Darui expressed.

"Stop apologizing for everything," A grunted crossly from behind him. A and Darui both wore Montsuki. Darui looked perfectly at ease in his formal wear, as he did in most situations regardless of his outfit. A, however, looked as if he were about to bust out of the garments from agitation alone. The multiple layers of clothes seemed to offend him in some way and the man had a look as if covering his chest made him uncomfortable in general.

"Sorry Lord Raikage," Darui answered automatically.

A grimaced but Mei just smiled and quickly changed the subject. "The storm held us up, so we arrived much later than we'd planned. That and we met some fellow travelers along the way."

"Yes, Lady Saku and her entourage," Darui acknowledged. He paused and glanced at the Raikage for direction.

"Stop looking at me boy, you're going to be Raikage after today," A grumbled.

"But until then," Darui replied cheerfully. He gave A a slight inclination of his head.

A rolled his eyes. "Yes, we heard about that," he continued the conversation as if Kakashi and Mei hadn't heard their little exchange. "Lady Saku was very grateful, we heard. She's someone to keep an eye on."

Kakashi shifted. Mei glanced over at him and the Leaf ninja spoke, "why do you say that?"

"Because she's a pain in the-" Darui coughed, cutting A off.

"What Lord Raikage means to say," Darui said with a smile, "is that Lady Saku is very influential in the Land of Lightning. Her," he paused here, as if he wanted to use a different word, but settled on, "intelligence is only matched by her persistence. We've had a few dealings with her, both as a client and as a trading partner. She gets what she wants."

Mei side glanced at Kakashi, thinking of Lady Saku's late night visit. The call she'd paid him had been questionable but not completely outside of the social norm. Still, Mei found Kakashi's unease over the woman's flirtations a little amusing. It easily overrode her own feelings of concern.

"I see," Kakashi responded. Mei smirked.

Darui looked between the two of them, eyes curious. However, A changed the subject. "In any case, it's good to see you two again. I hope your last visit ended comfortably?"

Mei's smile widened as she turned her attention back to the Raikage. "Of course. Thank you again for making the arrangements at the hot spring. We had a lovely time."

Kakashi made a disbelieving noise that took the form of a puff of air. Mei's cheeks suddenly blazed at the memory of that evening. She looked at her husband like she wanted to give him a friendly swat, right out the window. Despite this, there was laughter in their eyes when they were caught looking at each other. Darui's eyes widened at the display. A blinked confusedly at the pair.

After Mei and Kakashi left the office, Darui turned to A. "The jonin who took them up to their suites said that Kakashi declined his."

A blinked again. His voice rose in his agitation, "what? They shared a room last night?"

Darui nodded.

A hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe we shouldn't have assumed that all of the arranged marriages were going as poorly as Mabel and Kiba's."

000000

Meanwhile out in the hall, Kakashi and Mei nearly ran into Lady Saku and her male consort. The hallway was suddenly too narrow as neither party wanted to give way to the other. Despite this silent struggle, the formalities continued.

"Good morning Lady Mizukage, Lord Hatake," the Lightning noble greeted them. The man beside her bowed. "You remember my advisor, Tadaaki?"

"It is a pleasure to meet the Lady Mizukage and her husband again," the gray-haired man expressed.

A sudden scowl enveloped Saku's face and her vibrant eyes turned icy. However, she said nothing besides, "if you'll excuse us, we have an audience with Lord Raikage."

"We wouldn't want to keep you from it," Mei replied and the two groups parted.

The ninja pair continued down the hall. When they reached the stairs, Mei muttered to Kakashi, "no, you're right, she's frightening." She smirked at him in a teasing way but he did not return the expression.

000000

At noon the main event occurred. The storm had ended but most in attendance were still wearing their formal cloaks to ward off the winter chill. A dais had been set up outside on a flat mountaintop that was a part of the network that was the Hidden Cloud. The gentry were allowed on the same mountaintop as the dais itself while the local ninja and civilians were spread out on the walkways and surrounding buildings to get a view of the proceedings. Darui made a speech and received the Raikage hat and cloak. The locals gave a hearty show of their approval with cheers and clapping and Darui smiled the slightest bit.

The ceremony made Kakashi think of Naruto and the next generation taking over. What would they accomplish in the years to come? How would their world continue to change?

As the local crowd dissipated, Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by a man speaking to Mei. Half a glance to the right told Kakashi who the man was, Tadaaki. The Leaf ninja froze when he felt a presence sidle up to him on his left.

"Kakashi, we meet again," a gentle voice whispered just above the noise level of the crowd around them.

" _Lady_ Saku," Kakashi responded, emphasizing her title There was no reason for her to be so familiar when using his name. He kept his eyes on Darui who was receiving congratulations on the platform. The Leaf ninja felt Mei shift away from him. His mind begged her to stay but he supposed that he couldn't always expect her to be at his side.

"I'm so pleased that we ran into each other. I was hoping to show you something." The noble's voice tinkled like chimes in the breeze.

Kakashi doubted that their encounter occurred by happenstance. "My wife and I would be happy to-"

"This wouldn't interest the Mizukage."

Her interruption caught Kakashi off guard. Up until this point she'd been perfectly cordial and neutral. He couldn't pinpoint what is was that unsettled him about the things she said. When he repeated them in his normal tone they sounded ordinary, friendly, maybe even coquettish. If he tried to describe to Mei how her voice made the words into something more malicious he only sounded paranoid.

Kakashi looked into the woman's gem-like eyes and his gaze stuck to them. He was happy, not for the first time, that he wore a mask. Sometimes people just needed to be scowled at.

"I don't think-"

Not letting Kakashi finish, Lady Saku walked around him to stand next to Mei and Tadaaki. They stopped their conversation to acknowledge the noble. She smiled softly. "I've grown weary of the crowds. You'll have to excuse me for a few moments." She put a hand up to her forehead to indicate her fatigue.

Tadaaki bowed and turned to Mei. "Lady Saku is not used to so many people. Her circle of trusted advisors and guards is very small." He turned back to the green haired woman. "You should not go alone my lady." He turned to look at the couple. "I'm sure Lord Hatake wouldn't mind accompanying you." The statement seemed more like a challenge than a request.

Kakashi saw the imperceptible narrowing of Mei's eyes. Still, she accepted for him, using her most polite voice.

The Leaf ninja tried to convey with his eyes just how much he didn't want to accompany Lady Saku anywhere but Mei wasn't looking at him. Mei was having a staring contest with Tadaaki. The two had been in the middle of a conversation, so Kakashi was the natural choice to accompany Lady Saku away from the crowds for a respite. Still…

Kakashi felt a hand suddenly occupying the crook of his elbow and stiffened. "We won't be long," Saku's chiming voice assured.

From up on the dais, Darui looked out on the throng of lingering nobles and special guests. As he visually swept through the remaining visitors, his eyes caught sight of Hatake Kakashi and Lady Saku breaking away from the crowd. He blinked in surprise and then sighed exasperatedly. Feeling A step up next to him he muttered, "should we help him?"

A grunted in response. Then, "Hatake is capable of taking care of himself. There's nothing Lady Saku can talk him into that he can't slip out of."

000000

"Have you been to the Hidden Cloud Village before?" Lady Saku asked as they strolled across one of the suspended bridges. Icicles hung from the railings, dangling out over the expanse, threatening to be lost forever.

Kakashi smiled a little behind his mask and turned to see her reaction. "Yes, on my _honeymoon_." As he'd noticed earlier, any mention of his wife or the fact that he was married irritated the noble. She pouted and looked out into the canyon. Kakashi knew he had to be polite but he did not have to be charming.

"Does it upset you? To be in an arranged marriage?" The silk fell out of her voice. "For your village to toss you away like that?"

The change in attitude brought Kakashi up short. He quickly recovered and answered her accusation. "You misunderstand Lady Saku, the choice was mine." Even Kakashi felt the hesitation in his own voice. The choice was his, or so he told himself. However, when he and Tsunade had stood together in her office a year and a half ago, he knew then as well as he knew now that marrying Mei had been the only option. The choice had been his but to not agree to the arrangement was unthinkable.

The noble appeared to smoke his lie because she arched a sculpted green eyebrow at him. Kakashi's face remained passive despite her scrutiny. "Well," she said, edging closer to him. Kakashi took a step back and found himself against the chilly railing, it sent shivers up his spine. "That doesn't mean you won't have other choices in the future."

Kakashi body-flickered to the other side of her. Lady Saku whirled with a delighted gasp as he disappeared from before her. There was a glint in her eye when she caught sight of him again, her grin mischievous. She was about to say something else when Kakashi cut her off. "I'm sorry Lady Saku, but I think I hear the Raikage calling me. We'd better head back."

They both knew the excuse was absurd. They were far from the main clearing and even if the Raikage had called Kakashi, he wouldn't have been heard over the din of the party. However, Lady Saku clearly had nothing in particular to show the Leaf ninja. If she lied to get him away from the crowd, then he would lie to return to it.

"Of course," the noble replied graciously. She went to grasp his elbow again but Kakashi held it just out of reach, turning to point out a bird right as she made a grab for it.

Although they were walking together, Kakashi kept an arm's distance from Lady Saku the entire way back. For being her escort, Kakashi refused to stand close to her. The noble half-smiled the entire way, biding her time.

Kakashi kept his attention on the woman although he avoided looking at her. _Lady Saku is delicate and fragile like glass_ , Kakashi mused as they walked back, _she could shatter into a million pieces. Yet she's smooth and cool at every interaction as glass is to the touch. She's in fact, too smooth, too cool, and dangerous when cut the wrong way. She calculates and manipulates and is not familiar with being denied anything._

 _Mei, on the other hand,_ he thought with a smile, _is fire and stone._ Mei personified everything that was solid and strong in Kakashi's world, a dependable companion, a partner. _Mei has her faults,_ Kakashi allowed, _but is amazing regardless. She's cunning but not slippery about it. Lady-like but not fragile._ The thought of his wife calmed him and Kakashi could breathe easy again.

When the pair returned, they saw that the celebration had continued on without them. The main body of the crowd had moved indoors to a ballroom. Music and dancing had begun and Darui mingled among the assembly.

Once they were inside, Kakashi practically ran to the first person he saw that he knew, who happened to be Kiba. He controlled his breathing enough to sound normal when he greeted the young shinobi and his companion. "Yo Kiba, Akamaru."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Kiba replied, a smile barely gracing the young man's mouth. Akamaru briefly wagged his tail. "How's it going?"

"Uh-" Kakashi replied, glancing around behind him. He didn't see Lady Saku; Kakashi relaxed a fraction. "Alright. You?"

Kiba shrugged. Akamaru whined. Kakashi turned back to face them and was diverted from his own problems. The pair looked miserable. Kiba's hair had grown long and was unkempt. Akamaru was thinner and had clearly lost muscle mass. Kiba's loose jacket concealed how he was doing physically but Kakashi imagined it was the same as his companion.

"Is your wife here?" Kakashi asked before he realized how insensitive it was to ask.

"Yeah," Kiba replied, his frown deepening into a scowl. "She's over by the buffet, talking to her friends."

"You aren't getting along huh?"

Kiba shook his head. He glanced around, eyes wide, before saying, "she's crazy you know? She says she likes dogs but then every time Akamaru gets near her she flinches away. She compulsively cleans," he trailed off with a sigh.

"You're not even friends?" Kakashi asked. He thought of Sakura and Hikaru. To be fair to Kiba, those two had more time to get used to each other and form a bond. That connection would have even been endearing, if it had come about in any other way.

Kiba scoffed. "We have nothing to talk about. She usually just blows up out of nowhere and starts shouting at me."

"And how do you respond?" Kakashi asked, no longer looking for his tail.

Kiba shrugged dejectedly. "I leave the house. Akamaru and I go on a lot of walks here. The mountains are nice but they close us in. I think we've been over every trail in this place about a hundred times. There's nowhere to go. Nothing ever changes."

Kakashi nodded his understanding. He missed the changing weather and seasons in the Leaf. It was usually sunny but they also had clouds, thunderstorms, a little wind. In the Mist it was constantly hazy and the surrounding mountains cut off the wind from blowing it away. The mist covered anything in the sky, including the sun and clouds. It was a constant shadow hanging over the village. The weather was warm but humid nearly every nice day. In the winter it was cool and wet, the moist air chilling to the bone. Kakashi had gotten used to the humidity quickly, reminding himself that it was better than the arid climate of Wind Country. However, the lack of change in the weather did wear on a person after a while. It was a constant oppression that you didn't even realize was there until you left.

"Maybe you'll have to make the changes," Kakashi suddenly said.

Kiba looked up at him.

"You two may clash but you have to make a life together somehow," Kakashi tried to be cheerful. However, the image of how he'd react if he had to marry Lady Saku entered his head and killed the optimism. "Look Kiba, just keep doing the best you can."

"Sure sensei, sure." Kiba smiled sadly. His voice still held a hint of optimism despite his downcast demeanor. He scratched the back of his head. "Cloud women are a pain. Are you having any better luck in the Mist?"

Kakashi thought of Mei and his mood lightened. "I am actually. The Mizukage is, well, an amazing woman. We get along well together."

"So who's that woman you came in with?" Kiba asked with a smirk. "Because she's headed this way."

Kakashi tensed and whirled. Lady Saku sauntered up to the Leaf ninja. She raised an eyebrow at Akamaru, then sniffed and looked away. Akamaru growled but the noble ignored him. Kiba scowled, all signs of mirth wiped from his face.

"Come Lord Hatake, shouldn't we be going?"

Talking over her as if he hadn't heard her speak, Kakashi said, "Lady Saku I'd like you to meet Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru."

Forcefully reminded of her manners, Lady Saku smiled politely at Kiba. However, she pointedly ignored the way Akamaru respectfully sat down when he'd been introduced to the noble. Both bristled at the green haired woman. "Charmed I'm sure," she spat out. "Lord Hatake, we should be going-"

"Back to my _wife_ , yes," Kakashi agreed, faking a light-hearted laugh. "I wouldn't want to leave _her_ unattended."

Lady Saku's smile tightened but she only tilted her head in goodbye to Kiba. They turned and headed back to the Mizukage and Tadaaki.

Kiba watched them go, sending a look of pity after the last Hatake. "Lightning women," he muttered. After a glance around the hall and not catching sight of his own wife he sighed, "come on Akamaru, let's go find Mabel."

Tadaaki looked up as Kakashi and Lady Saku approached, making Mei turn. Kakashi immediately detached himself from the noble's side to stand by his wife.

"Just in time," Mei said with a smile. Kakashi gave her an exasperated look. Mei didn't have to look at the noblewoman to know what the problem was. She offered her husband a way out, "dance with me?"

Kakashi grasped her hand and headed out onto the dance floor before the last word had faded into the din around them. Kakashi took Mei's waist and hand and they began to move rhythmically among the couples. "That was unpleasant," he grumbled without preamble.

Mei chuckled, trying to lighten his mood. "Come now Kakashi, I know you can manage. I'll acknowledge that she's a predator but she's also a civilian, a shark without teeth. What's wrong?"

Kakashi sighed as he guided Mei through a turn. _What's wrong is I have to handle this delicately because she's a noble. What's wrong is I must be polite at all times. What's wrong is you aren't helping when you're the one with political sway._ "I could really use your help here," he finally burst out.

"What? You wouldn't rather be with Lady Saku?" Mei asked, green eyes bright and teasing. The Mizukage often used flirtation to throw opponents off guard but Lady Saku didn't have a killing stroke to follow up that maneuver. Mei honestly didn't know what Kakashi was worried about.

"You know I-" he was cut off by his wife.

"Lady Saku," Mei greeted, her smile falling a bit before she remembered to keep it up. She spun them both so that they could face the beautiful woman. It was as if speaking the noble's name had summoned her.

"Lady Mizukage," the blue-eyed woman replied with a polite smile. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

Kakashi froze. _This is getting out of hand. Didn't I just get away from her?_

The last Hatake didn't have more than a second to blink before Mei's cool voice polarized her response when she said she didn't mind. Neither woman asked his opinion. However, Mei's hand tightened in his before she let him go. This was starting to get on her nerves too, but she couldn't be impolite.

Mei saw Kakashi's desperate look and frowned at it. Concern lined her face but the deed was done and Lady Saku pulled the last Hatake away.

The Mizukage couldn't make a scene, not there in the middle of the dance floor. Mei kept a sharp eye on the pair as she moved to the perimeter. Soon enough she was caught up with another partner, Tadaaki again. Mei accepted the dance but on the inside her suspicions rose like a wave meeting the shore.

The idea of Lady Saku being able to seduce Kakashi was absurd, but Tadaaki distracting Mei for a second time while the noble wandered off with her husband? That was the two of them conspiring. These "innocent" flirtations were by design, but for what purpose? To cause a scandal? Mei's frown deepened as she was directed about the dance floor. Kakashi was uncomfortable with the situation. Now that Mei was seeing it better for what it was, she felt horrible knowing that she'd made it worse.

Kakashi gingerly took Lady Saku's hand in his, touching her as little as possible on the back with his other hand. _You've undertaken difficult missions before, focus on completing the objective. This isn't as bad as it seems._ He forced an eye-smile as they took a turn around the floor.

"I must say," the woman commented, locking her blue eyes on him, "you are a remarkable dancer."

Kakashi shrugged. In his mind he answered, _I'm even better when I like my partner._ What he actually replied was, "not really. When we train to become ninja, we learn to be nimble and adaptive in combat. Those skills can be transferred to dancing."

"I'm sure your training must be useful in _many_ of your off-duty pursuits," the noble purred.

Kakashi swallowed. Once again, the woman before him said something that, when repeated by him, could be construed as completely innocent. Although this statement had been a little less careful than her previous ones, it was the tone in which she said it that set his skin crawling. Kakashi made a show of glancing around for Mei. He didn't care that it was rude. "I can't stay long. My wife and I planned on heading to dinner soon."

"Is that right?" Lady Saku said the words like pebbles dropped into a babbling brook. She glanced up with her icy eyes. "In that case you'd better go and dress for dinner." Kakashi felt a wash of relief but it was short lived. "I'll escort you up," she continued.

Kakashi frowned but, glancing around, he couldn't see Mei anywhere. Kakashi knew the danger of letting this woman direct the flow of the afternoon. However, if going to change for dinner meant he'd eventually get away from the Lightning noble, he was willing to take the chance. He could always slip out his window after changing.

Kakashi hesitantly agreed and they headed for the stairs that led down into their mountain and back outside onto the bridges. As they ventured through the tunnel to the outdoor walkway, a member of the waitstaff came in. Kakashi allowed Lady Saku to proceed him in the narrow, dark space. If the waiter noticed anything odd about their passing, he didn't comment on it.

The ninja and noble continued back to Raikage Mountain where the guest rooms were located. Kakashi counted the seconds until he returned to Mei's side. He had no plans to stay with the Lightning noble any longer than was necessary.

 **Author's Notes:  
** 1\. Thank you to DimiGex, MGB, and my husband for helping out with this chapter. This arc (especially this and the next chapter) were extremely difficult for me to write. I value their help and opinions so much. Things overheard at my apartment: "Dear? Could you come look at this sentence and see if it makes sense?"  
2\. Thank you to YOU! Yes you! My dear lurkers, readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers who help me along as well. On that note...  
3\. Lady Saku is a young woman, her exact age will come up in the chapter after this one. If the responses I got, from you dear readers, were any indication, half of you thought she was a young woman in her twenties and the other half of you thought she was a more elderly woman. I thought my descriptions indicated youth but it wasn't enough so I clarified it a little more this chapter. Hope I didn't throw you off too much.  
4\. Boiling Point is now my longest story, which is kind of frightening (for me) considering how long The Kakashi and Mei Conglomeration has been around. Still, it's good to know that I can write one continuous story at this length (since TKaMC is a collection of short stories). Just know that I'm not even close to being done. Still lots for Kakashi and Mei to do and share! Am I boring you yet?  
5\. I hope you all have a good week!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Kakashi and Lady Saku continued from the outdoor walkways to the inner halls that led back to their rooms. She held his arm by the crook of his elbow as she had before. In this way, she guided him down the hall. Short of jerking his arm away from her, Kakashi couldn't think of a polite way to extract himself from her hold. He'd endure it, there were more pressing concerns. The Leaf ninja was all too aware that the course on which he was being led was nowhere near his and Mei's room.

"Lady Saku, where are we going?" Kakashi asked. His voice was smooth despite his irritation. He suppressed the urge to say, where are you taking me? One must never imply that a noble is doing anything unsavory.

"I would like to show you my room," Lady Saku replied. There was that calculating smile again. That smirk made her words ominous even though her tone was genial and naïve.

"Lady Saku, I don't believe it would be appropriate for us to be alone together in your room," Kakashi carefully explained. He'd had it with beating around the bush. Being overly polite about his refusals was not getting his point across. He slowed their walk, intending to stop them both and turn back.

"Oh?" The noble looked up at him, wide-eyed. She reached over with her free hand to clasp the one grasping Kakashi's elbow, anchoring him to her.

Kakashi repressed an eye roll. There was no way she was as innocent as she acted. Then Kakashi felt her other hand tighten on his arm. Something small and sharp pricked his skin through his shirtsleeve. It was a tiny sensation, just below his elbow joint. He wasn't even sure he'd felt it at all. Then Kakashi saw Lady Saku's smile widen, the knowing look in her eyes brightened. Kakashi thought of all the veins in his forearm and a drop of sweat ran down the back of his neck.

Everything seemed to slow down as the jonin took in the situation. Kakashi's eyes tracked the movement as Lady Saku leisurely withdrew her offending hand. There was a large, metal ring on her middle finger that hadn't been there before. She carefully slipped that hand into the pocket of her dress. When she slowly withdrew it, the ring was gone. Kakashi frowned.

Even as he watched her face turn up to smile at him again, the world warped a bit. It was as if a heat wave had sprung up all around them, making waves in the air and distorting their surroundings. The Leaf ninja felt Lady Saku's grip tighten on his arm as he lurched in place, his body trying to maintain balance. Kakashi tried to keep his mind calm even as his heart began to race. There was no one around and Mei was back at the venue.

"Lord Hatake, are you unwell?" Lady Saku reached up to feel his forehead, pushing his headband aside to touch more skin.

Even when no one else was present she kept up the act. Maybe that was part of the fun for her. It made Kakashi's blood run cold, this woman. He wanted to snarl at her to not touch him but found he was unable to speak. A small fire grew within him, angry and hot. He stumbled a bit in his step and squinted furiously at the perfectly even floor. His heart, if possible, doubled its pace. Whatever this poison was, it worked fast.

"My room is just ahead," the demon spoke again.

Kakashi glared at her. His blurring vision distorted her smile into something evil and otherworldly. When the Leaf ninja's mind processed the noble's words, his stomach dropped. Dark spots started to line his vision.

"You can lay down there and then I'm sure you'll feel _much better_." The words were cheerful, overflowing with the noble's wish to help. Her eyes positively danced, like a lightning ball was trapped within her irises.

The continuation of the farce made Kakashi sick. Cold fear, hot anger, and an overwhelming dread filled the Copy Ninja's head. He scowled in thought, willing himself to focus. _That's enough,_ he thought sharply. The shadow clone vanished from Lady Saku's side in a small cloud.

Lady Saku stared in surprise for a moment and then smirked at where Lord Hatake had been staggering a moment before. Her grin grew wide and malicious, anticipation heightened. Her prey had eluded her, but he couldn't run forever. She ran her tongue over one of her canines and continued to her room.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Mei were enjoying the coronation banquet. They were seated at a table in a rented venue, a restaurant that hung precariously off of the side of the mountain. Kakashi was mid-sentence when he stopped suddenly with a gasp, making Mei look up. His eyes widened and then closed as an involuntary tremor ran through him. His half-concealed face was suddenly pale.

Mei swallowed the food she'd been chewing. "Kakashi? Are you alright?"

"My clone just dispelled."

Mei waited but Kakashi did not continue.

After Kakashi had made a shadow clone in the dark tunnel to continue to escort Lady Saku, the original hurried back to find Mei so that they could head to dinner unmolested. It meant that Kakashi wasn't dining in his dinner clothes but he hadn't planned on wearing them anyway. He figured the other ninja in the room, at least, would forgive him for only wearing one pair of formal attire that day.

His wife frowned at his continued silence, "and?" Mei wanted to say more, to ask if Lady Saku was headed back toward them and if she'd have to tell the noble to leave them alone, but the pallor of her husband's skin held her back. She waited.

Kakashi stared at the table in front of him. He had to say something but, his stomach twisted. He struggled to keep his clone's memories separate from those of himself. If he didn't, his brain might make him physically ill by taking the incoming information as real. It had been real, but to the clone only. Fatigue and memories from a clone returned to the original but not the physical injuries. Still, Kakashi couldn't help but rub the inside of his arm where Lady Saku's kakute had pricked his clone's skin.

A civilian using a ninja tool wasn't exactly uncommon but it was still unexpected from a member of the nobility. And the poison was quick and non-lethal, probably from a civilian merchant. He hadn't lost consciousness so that wasn't the purpose of it, maybe there would have been a second dose? Kakashi let his brain run on, over-analyzing the situation. It helped distract him from what had happened, and almost happened.

"Kakashi," Mei got his attention.

The Leaf ninja looked up at her and then back down at the table. He kept his explanation as simple and to the point as possible. "She drugged the clone, but not to kill it. She was…taking it back to her room."

Kakashi tried to distance himself from the incident by speaking about his clone but Mei felt the sickening horror all the same. Kakashi had explained to her before how the shadow clone jutsu worked. The clone basically _was_ you. It had access to the creator's thoughts, feelings, jutsu, experiences, reactions, and would share its whole, limited life with the original via a shadow memory once dispelled. Mei watched Kakashi with sharp green eyes. He was visibly shaken, which left Mei shaking with rage. She stood up suddenly, drawing Kakashi from his thoughts to look up at her.

"Stay here," she ordered, flinging down the napkin that had been covering her dress. The Mizukage threw it with such force that, had it been a kunai, it would have been embedded into the table.

Mei stormed away, cutting through chattering guests and confused waiters alike. Her blazing eyes warned all before her to clear a path. Her dress billowed behind her.

Kakashi stood and hurried after his wife. "Mei," he said once they were in the hallway, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go tell that vile wench off," Mei replied, rounding a corner. "Then I'm going to lodge a formal complaint with the Raikage, with both of them."

Kakashi caught her arm and pulled her to a stop. "You can't do that. She's been careful." He paused, taking a breath to steady himself. "There's nothing we can prove."

"She poisoned you," Mei hissed.

"She poisoned a clone," Kakashi countered. "A clone that is now gone." Kakashi's brain rushed ahead to the logical conclusion, to the memories he _would_ have had if the clone hadn't dispelled. He repressed another shudder. "We have nothing but my word against hers. That won't cut it, not when she's a powerful noble of this country. Darui can't afford to side with us on the basis of an accusation."

"Well I'm still telling her off," Mei retorted, turning to go.

Kakashi held her and she turned back to look at him. "Politely," he advised. As wonderful as it would be to see his wife yell at Lady Saku, Kakashi would not allow Mei to commit political suicide on account of him.

Mei's eyes narrowed and her smile was wicked. "We'll see."

000000

Mei pounded on the door to Lady Saku's suite. Kakashi winced as the door shuddered in its frame against the Mizukage's assault. In a moment, the door was answered by Taka, Lady Saku's bodyguard. The blonde woman watched the two ninja with the same sharp, gold eyes that Mei noted when they'd first met.

"We would like to speak with Lady Saku if she's in," Mei began. Kakashi wanted to recoil at the ice in her voice.

Taka bowed and opened the door wider to let them in. They were led into a lounge area where Lady Saku was meditating. When the guard announced them, the noble opened her eyes and rose. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She practically purred. Her eyes flitted over Mei and slid languorously over Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the look but Mei held her smile. She resisted the urge to step in front of her husband to block him from the Lightning citizen's prying eyes. "We wish to speak with you, alone," Mei continued pointedly.

The lady tilted her head to the side in innocent question. "As you wish." She turned to Taka. "Would you excuse us and see that we're not disturbed?" Taka bowed and left the suite, presumably to stand guard at the entrance in the hallway. She explained, "Tadaaki is still at the coronation banquet and Maggie is meeting with some old friends today."

Lady Saku then invited them to sit, which Mei declined to do. The Mizukage began without invitation. She wanted to make this quick. "Lady Saku, I would ask that you no longer spend any unsupervised time with my husband. In fact, I would prefer that you two never speak again."

Lady Saku only blinked, not taking her eyes off of Mei. After a moment, a small smile crawled onto the noble's face. "Oh, I see." She glanced down in embarrassment. Her voice was soft and polite when she spoke. "I'm flattered that you'd think someone with my _limited experience_ would be able to charm your husband. But if you didn't believe he could restrain himself then perhaps you should have left him at home?"

Mei's eyes narrowed. _Did she just imply that Kakashi was the aggressor?_ Her mind completely bypassed the noble's implication that Mei was old. The fact that Lady Saku was about ten years Mei's junior was irrelevant to the situation. Mei glanced over at her husband who stood too still beside her. The anger in his eyes made the dark orbs seethe.

Mei turned back to the source of the problem. She smiled with all the sharpness of a sword. "I would hate for there to be a misunderstanding between our two nations. But I'm quite certain that my husband has promoted the highest standard of conduct this trip, and for our entire marriage in fact."

"Then we don't have a problem," Lady Saku replied as if this cleared up everything.

"I believe we do," Mei countered. She left it at that and the women stared each other down.

"Is your _arranged_ marriage not working out the way you'd hoped?" The noble asked, her face the picture of innocent question.

 _Is that what this is about?_ Kakashi wondered as he watched the verbal spar unfold.

"Better actually," Mei replied. "It's put me in much closer contact with several of my husband's _personal_ friends, such as the Hokage and Kazekage." Mei's tone only bordered on threatening.

Lady Saku hesitated a moment but recovered quickly. She raised a sculpted eyebrow. "That's wonderful. We in the Land of Lightning have enjoyed our ties to the Leaf as well. Although, if that marriage _ends unexpectedly_ then we may need a replacement. Someone better suited for a noble perhaps?"

Kakashi felt both of the women's attention switch to him. He would have sworn they were both looking at him but their eyes remained on each other.

"Of course, if the participants were given a _choice_ ," Lady Saku continued. She let the sentence linger in the tense air.

"They were," Mei smiled venomously.

The noble sighed, glancing at Kakashi. "I wonder if ninja really ever have a choice about what happens in their lives. It's tragic, really."

"Our lives are tragic, but not for that reason," Mei replied neutrally. "What's really tragic is people who are too weak to defend themselves, having to hire others to protect them. It could leave them…vulnerable."

"I can protect myself and my interests just fine," Lady Saku replied. Her eyes flickered to Kakashi, a smirk teasing her lips.

Kakashi felt sick. _He_ had failed to protect _himself_ , at least in part, from this situation. He had planned ahead and made a clone, but every academy student knew that you never let the enemy choose the ground you fight on. He had allowed Lady Saku to isolate him despite identifying her as a threat. In addition, he had underestimated her, another rookie mistake. She was more malicious than even he had anticipated.

Lady Saku went on. "The Hidden Mist Village however," she hummed, "has had quite the history of vulnerability, both from foreigners and domestic disputes. A lot of work must have gone into it just to rebuild it to its _current state_."

Mei gritted her teeth but held her mask steady. "You must not have visited the Mist recently. Perhaps you should, I could give you a private tour." _Of Torture and Interrogation._

The civilian paled a little at the killing intent that bled out of the Mizukage. However, she managed to continue, although her voice was fainter. It did not carry the same kind of bite when she asked, "I thought you didn't want me anywhere near your wayward spouse?" After a pause to collect herself, Lady Saku continued with new vigor, "it's really a shame that such a skilled lightning user lives outside of the Land of Lightning."

Kakashi felt it was time for him to step in. He'd had enough of them talking about him as if he wasn't there. "All the more reason I'm needed in the Mist, and in the Mist I _will_ remain, with my _wife_. I can't imagine anything that could take me away from her."

Mei felt her anger and prodded fears dissipate in her chest. She truly smiled at her husband, the real expression relaxing her face from the tight mask of a smile it wore before. She turned back to the green haired woman in front of her. Lady Saku was developing a tick in her eyebrow. "Was that choice enough for you?" Mei asked too sweetly.

"We will see," Lady Saku responded with confidence, her eyes on Kakashi. Her words carved from shards of glass.

"No," Mei replied instantly, her voice like fire, "you won't. Good day Lady Saku," Mei ended with a smile but no bow.

Lady Saku inclined her head the slightest bit. She chanced one more, sly glance at Kakashi but then wished she hadn't. The glare he sent her was so cold that she actually flinched.

Once they were in the hallway, Mei led a quick march back toward their own suite. Kakashi was happy to match her pace, all the sooner to get away from the literally poisonous woman.

"We leave tomorrow?" Kakashi asked. He tried to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Tomorrow," Mei agreed in a tone that was half ice, half embers. It was the same manner she'd used in speaking when he'd first arrived in the Mist Village. Now, however, he was happy to hear that reassuring sound. Then, "I'm sorry Kakashi, I shouldn't have put you in that position."

Kakashi brushed the apology aside. They'd talk about it later. "Can we have another audience with Lord Raikage before we leave?" Kakashi asked as they sped down the hallway. Their strides were long and quick, the better to work off the adrenalin in their veins.

Mei glanced up at him. "Yes, but it will slow our departure. Why?"

Kakashi shook his head, glancing around the hallway. "Not here," he said as a promise to explain later.

000000

The next morning found Kakashi and Mei in Darui's office. The couple was dressed to travel and looked as official as any Cloud ninja who'd come to report to their Raikage.

"I understand you wanted to see me before leaving the village?" Darui got the ball rolling. He stood behind his desk rather than being seated at it, as if he wasn't entirely comfortable being alone in that office.

"Yes," Mei replied. "But it's actually my husband who would like to speak his mind."

Darui shifted his focus to Kakashi. "Of course. Always a pleasure to speak with you Kakashi." He nodded at the famous ninja. Darui would not soon forget that Kakashi had also been a Company Commander during the war. He still saw Kakashi as something of an equal and speaking to peers did not worry the new Raikage. He smiled as he waited for Kakashi to start.

Kakashi smiled in response to the honor Darui paid him but made no comment. Any warmth that shone in his face faded quickly as he began to speak. "Lord Raikage, I mean no disrespect, but it appears to be no secret that Kiba is not happy here." Darui's smile slipped away into a more neutral expression and Kakashi added, "I don't blame you or your people for this of course." Darui waved him off. The Leaf ninja continued. "However, I would ask that you be sure he remain safe."

Darui blinked in surprise at the request, his mind raced as he considered Kakashi's words. The new Raikage was certain that Kakashi wouldn't insult him by implying that Kiba was unprotected in the first place. So, he moved on to the next logical conclusion. He tuned back in and asked, "has he been threatened?"

Kakashi always appreciated when kage didn't beat around the bush. "Not exactly Lord Raikage."

Darui thought about Kiba's discontent, not to mention Mabel's. Then his mind turned to the celebration and, he glanced at Kakashi's blank face, who had attended. _Lady Saku, of course. Diplomatically, the Mizukage's hands are tied if she has no proof. However, if Lady Saku is pursuing a Leaf ninja._ He glanced at Kakashi again. _And now he's asking me to keep Kiba safe. What did that woman do that drew such a reaction? What did she say?_

Darui cleared his throat. "I understand," he said meaningfully. He glanced between the couple, addressing them both. "Kiba will always be safe here. You have my word."

"Thank you Lord Raikage," Kakashi answered, bowing low. Mei also thanked him. They were about to leave when Darui called Mei back. Kakashi waited, still in the office but not in front of the Raikage's desk.

"Lady Mizukage, there's something I want you to keep an eye out for as well." He pulled a file from a drawer and laid it out on the desk. "Have you heard of a group called Baransu?"

Mei frowned, leaning forward to look at the papers as Darui pulled them out. "It sounds familiar but I don't recall any details," she answered carefully. She noticed Kakashi was still behind her. Darui had made a point to not send him away but hadn't exactly invited him to stay either. Kakashi, a Leaf jonin, was officially not there. Unofficially, Darui wanted him included.

"They're a group made up of both ninja and civilians," Darui explained. "Their numbers are completely unknown, they could be spread all over the continent and possibly beyond."

"Their mission?" Mei asked. So far she wasn't sure why this group was of any concern. Organizations were formed all the time, usually for the good of all.

"Peace," Darui replied. However, his eyes expressed concern.

"And?" Mei prompted him.

Darui shrugged. "And nothing. Publicly that's all the group stands for."

Mei raised an eyebrow. "And behind the scenes?"

Now they were down to what Darui wanted to talk about. "There are several splinter groups who have attacked our village and supply convoys. We captured a few to interrogate. They claim that for peace and balance to be maintained, Bee needs to die."

Mei's eyebrows rose and she straightened. "And that makes you wonder what else they believe needs to happen for peace to be assured?"

Kakashi's mind flew to Naruto. _Has the Leaf been attacked in a similar fashion?_

"Exactly," Darui replied. He pointed on a map he'd drawn out. "They had bases here and here in the mountains, our mountains." His tone exposed his frustration. "And like I said," he added meaningfully. "They could be anywhere."

Mei nodded in understanding. Kakashi watched the floor, deep in thought. "How long ago did this happen?" Mei asked.

Darui sighed in frustration. "The first attack was two months ago." Mei's eyes widened but Darui explained. "A didn't want to reveal anything until we knew it wasn't an isolated incident. Still," Darui shrugged and let the comment go unfinished out loud.

 _A doesn't believe the Cloud should have to hang their dirty laundry._ Mei thought. _He'd rather go on letting everyone believe that all is well._

After the long silence Darui added, "I believe it would be better if we, all of us, worked together on this issue."

Kakashi smiled. Naruto was making a difference after all, slow as it may be.

"Thank you for sharing this with us," Mei said. "I trust you've informed the other villages?"

"I'm in the process, it's just you were already here," Darui replied, sitting heavily in his chair. "It's only my second day." But he smiled and said, "if there's nothing else?" Mei shook her head. Darui checked the wall clock. "A and I were about to have tea. I would be honored if you'd join us before heading back down the mountain."

The hot beverage would be much appreciated before the cold journey, and Mei said as much. However, the Mizukage looked at Kakashi. He had wanted to leave the Cloud as soon as possible and they'd already stayed longer than planned. Kakashi's eyes crinkled at her in reassurance. He didn't mind staying. Mei accepted for both of them. Darui nodded, his lips turning up slightly.

In a few minutes, the four sat drinking their tea around a square table. It was the most relaxed Kakashi and Mei had been their entire trip. Away from the official office of the Raikage, the four of them were more candid with each other, if only just.

Once A knew that the Mizukage and her husband were aware of the Baransu attacks, the topic of Cloud Village security came up. "Between the sheer mountain face, our gate guards, and aerial surveillance, the Cloud is impenetrable to outsiders. The Baransu who attacked must have all been locals to get that close to the village."

Mei's memory snagged on A's claim, her mind traveling back to the beginning of her honeymoon, something that Kakashi had said. The memory locked into place and Mei raised her eyebrows, glancing at her husband. Kakashi lifted his cup to his lips, catching Mei's eye. Darui had shared information with them, perhaps they should return the favor? Kakashi shrugged imperceptibly and sipped his tea. Mei took that as permission.

"Kakashi has been here before, without your knowledge." Mei sipped her tea in the following silence, politely ignoring A's dumbfounded look. The now retired Raikage rallied quickly.

"That's impossible," A barked. He looked across at Mei, not wanting to glance over at the possibly smug Leaf ninja. "He wouldn't be able to pass without alerting our sensors. How did he get up the mountain?"

Kakashi peered over at Mei, she looked back. Kakashi answered, speaking to no one in particular since the Raikage had not addressed him. "I scaled the mountain without using chakra, and could thus, keep it completely suppressed." He took another swallow of tea. There was a slight crinkle around his eyes.

Mei was happy to see the joy in her husband's eyes. Ill-advised as his teasing was, it was good to see her husband smile again. When Kakashi caught her looking at him, his smile widened under his mask.

Darui didn't know the Copy Ninja well but with that look he could tell, Kakashi was purposely needling his predecessor. The current Raikage wondered if the Leaf ninja was entirely sane.

Darui glanced between the couple. He saw the shared, contented smiles but the truth of the information as well. Kakashi knew a way up their mountain and he shared that intelligence with them, no, the Mizukage had shared it with them. He had offered them a warning about the Baransu and they returned that gesture with one of their own, even when they didn't have to. Darui smiled a little. His new method of diplomacy was already paying off. He could use this as leverage next time he and A had an argument about the benefits of international village cooperation.

A blinked, his squinted eyes on Kakashi. "You free-climbed our mountain?" He cut the idea off with an angry shake of his head. "Impossible."

"Oh I can show you," Kakashi assured him. "I think I'll use both hands to climb this time though, I'm a little out of shape."

A's face turned a deep crimson.

"You aren't alone," Mei commented to her peer. A turned to look at her, his tiny eyes as wide as they could go. "He frustrates me too."

Before A could say another word, Darui ushered the Hatake out with a gesture of his hand. "We'll check this out while you and the Mizukage catch up." When he saw a vein on A's forehead threatening to burst out of his head Darui quickly added, "there's no need to concern yourself with this Lord Fourth." He offered a weak smile before disappearing with the Leaf ninja.

Mei watched the door close, anxiety rising in her chest when Kakashi left her side. She took a deep breath and let it go. Kakashi was fine and could take care of himself.

A took a deep breath to calm himself as well but for different reasons. After a sip of tea he opened his eyes, a sardonic smile on his lips. "Your husband appears to be quite a handful."

Mei brought her cup to her ruby lips. "I'm not complaining." She took a sip of her tea, the action hiding her impish grin.

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. Thanks for hanging through that guys, this chapter was difficult to edit every time I came back to it.

2\. So, if the waiter from last chapter noticed anything odd in the tunnel, like a second Kakashi appearing, he didn't say anything about it. Gotta love the wait-staff in the Cloud.

3\. Does Kakashi victim-blame himself in this chapter? Yes. Is this in character? Absolutely. This is no different than him blaming himself for Sasuke's betrayal. It isn't his fault, but he will find a way to blame himself anyway. I'm not saying it's healthy or correct, just in character.

4\. Free-climbing is typically defined as climbing without ropes. I figure in the Naruto-verse, free-climbing is another way of saying climbing without chakra. We know Kakashi can do this both from the manga and anime. However, if you live in a world where you can walk vertically up trees, climbing that way would not only be needlessly dangerous, but considered by some to be impossible (especially in thin air while avoiding patrols).

5\. Thank you to all of you and to my betas, DimiGex and MGB.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The journey down the mountain was less eventful than the trip up, with clear skies and no international entanglements. The ninja made good time and stayed the night at one of the hot spring inns that they came across on the road. This was a simpler establishment, nothing like where the Raikage had sent them on their last trip, with standard rooms and no awkward implications. Although the innkeeper did offer them massages at half price, the ninja both declined in a hurry. It was one thing to be used to each other but physical contact with strangers was not their idea of relaxation.

There was no in-room spring or magnificent view but it was beautiful nonetheless. The hot springs were still refreshing and, after bathing separately, the couple returned to their room to eat the evening meal. Once the dishes had been set aside, they settled in for some good old-fashioned lounging. There was less security at the inn than in the Cloud Village but no one was looking for two high profile ninja in a little hot spring establishment. Still, other concerns arose in their minds, unbidden and unwelcome.

"Do you suppose," Kakashi stopped himself halfway through his question. They had both been relatively quiet on the road, each alone with their own thoughts.

Mei nodded for him to go on. Kakashi scowled but then continued.

"Do you think this is the land that Lady Saku's family owns?" Kakashi shifted as if the idea made him uncomfortable.

Mei frowned. "I don't even know if her family owns land. Darui just said she was powerful, he didn't say how." Mei had already resolved to find out what made Lady Saku so special that she felt she could threaten both the Mizukage and the Copy Ninja and get away with it.

"To answer your question, I don't think it is." Mei smiled, "do you think she'd have let us pass through without visiting? We're old friends now."

Mei's smile fell as she looked at Kakashi's face. He was quiet and a little too tense even after his dip in the hot springs. It made Mei's heart clench.

"Kakashi, I-"

"It's fine," he cut her off. "I'm fine. I promise. I shouldn't have underestimated her, that was my mistake. I won't let it happen again."

Mei huffed. "We both underestimated her, me more than you," Mei admitted. After a quiet moment she continued, "we won't be seeing her again if I can help it."

Kakashi hummed in disagreement. "This world is not so large that we can avoid Lightning forever." He turned to face Mei, "I'm fine. I promise."

Mei might have believed him, if Kakashi hadn't jerked awake from a new nightmare just a few hours later. They both normally slept well after visiting a hot spring but not that night. Kakashi just sat up in bed, saying nothing. He didn't go to the bathroom and wash his hands, he didn't slip out for a run, and he didn't get up to pace. He just sat there, staring at the wall for what felt like a lifetime.

Mei debated between getting up to comfort him or letting him be. Sometimes, comfort was not only unappreciated but rejected, harshly. She rolled over to indicate that she was awake, just in case Kakashi hadn't noticed. "Kakashi?"

"It's nothing," he replied, monotone in the darkness. "Go back to sleep."

"I'll know it's nothing if you lay back down," Mei countered.

There was a shifting from Kakashi's side of the bed and Mei was almost afraid that he would get up and leave. However, he was just adjusting his blankets. Kakashi laid back down and Mei held him, tightly. He didn't object and Mei closed her eyes, willing his thundering heart to slow.

Mei succumbed to sleep long before Kakashi relaxed. He lay there, entwined with his wife, but his mind was focused on pushing someone else out. Finally, as the gray light of dawn started to light the window, Kakashi closed his eyes and returned to sleep.

It would be better once they were out of Lightning Country, Kakashi reasoned. It would get better with time. He was partially correct, but all the logic in the world wouldn't keep electric blue eyes from popping, uninvited, into his mind.

The rest of their return journey was relatively uneventful. They returned to Water Country and then the Mist with a directness that had been absent on their honeymoon. This had been a business trip of sorts, not a vacation. Mei and Kakashi both had work to get back to. And to that work they joyfully returned with vigor that would make Guy proud.

000000

Mei shifted a large stack of paperwork from the right side of her desk to the left. She had to get through that stack before lunch, she told herself. There was a knock at the door and Mei called for the person to enter.

Kakashi stepped into the room and Mei looked up and smiled. Well, her plans had been ruined before, and her husband had a way of derailing them.

Kakashi shut the door behind him. "Are you ready for lunch?"

Mei's eyes shot up to the clock that hung above the door. She looked back at her husband. "You're here a little early for lunch." _A couple of hours early._

"Do you think so?" Kakashi circled around her desk and kissed his wife's neck.

Mei's brain went a bit fuzzy. She relished the contact but only allowed it to cloud her senses for a moment, then she pulled away. She straightened the papers in front of her. "Yes, I do," she replied evenly but she smiled up at him sincerely.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

Mei laughed. "No, we just can't."

"Can't what?" Kakashi asked, voice playful again.

"Can't do what you're thinking about in your muddled brain," she ruffled his silver locks. The Mizukage turned back to her work.

"Oh?" Kakashi queried, his eyes bright. "Why not?"

Mei had tried to be subtle but apparently that hadn't been clear enough. The Mizukage mentally reasoned that maybe she should have said she just didn't want to, he always dropped it after that. Mei turned to her husband and raised her eyebrows pointedly.

 _Oh_. "It's that time?" Kakashi asked, deflating a bit. His shoulders slumped.

Mei nodded, still smiling. "You would think you'd know the cycle by now. It doesn't change much." She almost turned back to her work again but stopped. Mei suddenly felt as if she should apologize but Kakashi cut that idea off with an eye smile.

The Leaf ninja pulled up a chair so that he could sit with her. "How are you feeling?"

Mei turned her eyes skyward, almost laughing again. Her feelings flipped from guilt to exasperation in a moment. Kakashi had a special talent for getting that reaction out of her. "I'm just fine. I've been dealing with this for far longer than I've known you. Don't worry about it."

Despite her answer, Kakashi began rubbing circles on her back with one hand. Meanwhile he edged closer to see her paperwork. "What are you working on?"

Mei leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. After two moments of indulging herself, Mei opened her eyes and resumed her work. "The new genin teams."

"That's always fun," Kakashi commented, remembering that the Mist academy graduated in the late winter as opposed to the Leaf's graduation which was in the fall. Continuing with the circles he asked, "can I help?"

"Maybe," Mei said, glancing at a file. "Do you want to take one on?"

The circles slowed almost to a stop but after a moment continued their previous rhythm. "I don't think I'm ready for that. Naak is problematic enough."

"Will you ever be ready for that?" Mei asked.

"Team Seven is a hard act to follow," Kakashi replied. "And most jonin instructors only ever have one genin team in their lifetime. That's why I had to be picky."

Mei chuckled. "The way I heard it, you didn't want to teach at all."

"That sentiment hasn't changed. And besides, I don't think parents will want 'the Leaf ninja' teaching their children," Kakashi said only half joking. He continued, more serious. "Has Chojuro had a team?"

Mei accepted the change in subject, letting her idea go. She responded to his question, "no."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"Do you think he's ready for one?" Mei asked.

"You think he's ready to run the village," Kakashi responded, teasing. "But you don't want to give him a genin team?"

"But what if he-"

"Mei," Kakashi cut her off gently, "he's ready. Let him find his own way."

000000

Only a couple of weeks after they'd returned from Darui's coronation, Mei had to leave again. The first thing they'd heard upon their return was that the Mist had received word from Lightning and Earth. There was going to be a renegotiation of their coal deal, again.

Mei sighed. Every time she went to one of these meetings, it always turned out worse for Water and especially the Mist. The Water Lord, or rather his secretaries of energy, always insisted that the Mist carry the brunt of the coal bill because they took in the most income. Mei pointed out that the coal became energy that mostly went to civilians, both inside and outside of the village. However, the entire Land of Water didn't have a prayer of paying what Earth and Lightning demanded without the Mist's financial support. There would, no doubt, be another hike in coal costs. Mei tried to brush it off as no problem, especially in front of Kakashi. He could read the subtext.

Even if Kakashi had known that these meetings only took place every other year, and this was supposed to be an off year, he still would have been able to deduce that their visit to the Cloud coincided with the sudden disadvantage of the Mist in a new power deal. Coal basically printed money in Lightning Country. Lady Saku's family had a lot of money. Even though Kakashi hadn't researched the noble upon their return, he could guess at Mei's discoveries. She was far too tight-lipped about the entire thing for it to be a normal business meeting.

Still, they each attempted to ignore these circumstances for the sake of the other. Mei pretended it didn't matter so that Kakashi didn't feel worse about what had happened to him. Kakashi pretended that Mei didn't know that he'd realized Lady Saku had a hand in this. Layers and layers of deception were formed, just like they'd been trained to do.

"Do you have to go?" Kakashi asked, not for the first time.

Mei thought she discerned a pout under her husband's cloth mask. "You're lucky you're so handsome or I'd have thrown you out of here by now. That must be the fifth time you've asked that." Mei held up a hand as Kakashi took a breath to say something else, "and don't ask if you can come along, you know you can't."

Kakashi knew that there would be times that Mei would have Mizukage business that he couldn't attend with her. However, so far she'd been able to include him in her traveling plans. For this meeting she was permitted one guard and only one. And although Kakashi made a valiant attempt to argue that he could guard his wife, Mei had had to put her foot down. It was one thing to bring Kakashi as a guest to a party. It was quite another to attend a power summit with a guard from a foreign nation. Use of a Leaf ninja for her personal security would at best make the Mist look weak, at worst have them rejected from the meeting. Lightning and Earth had separate meetings and deals with Fire Country.

Kakashi shadowed Mei and Nariko to the gate. The Mizukage guard gave Kakashi a friendly half-wave, her smile meant to reassure him. "Don't worry Lord Hatake, I'll bring your wife back safe and sound."

Kakashi managed an eye-smile. "I have no doubt you will Nariko." The Leaf ninja turned to his wife. Mei smiled at him, eyes bright green in the sun. Kakashi wanted to stare into them forever, to wrap himself in that world of green.

"I'll be back soon," Mei said. She leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear. "After all, why would I dawdle when I have you to come home to?"

Kakashi smiled when she pulled away. He said nothing, just kept drinking in the sight of her. Something in his chest ached as he watched her walk away. The guard and Mizukage walked side by side until Mei glanced back just when the mist started to shroud her village from sight. A lone figure stood at the gate, watching them go. She waved once more and then disappeared into the fog.

 _This will be fine_ , Kakashi thought. _It will give me a lot more time for sealing practice and swordsmanship and, and…_ Kakashi sighed. He was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt that he was spinning into nothing. He jackknifed into a standing position to force himself to react, to sense, to feel. The ninja strode across the floorboards to the door. There was an emptiness in his chest that was drilling up his neck and beginning to hollow out his skull. He shook his head to clear his mind. _When had it gotten this bad? When had he become so attached?_

His door suddenly opened after a swift knock from the outside, startling Kakashi out of his thoughts. Maaria, Fabia, and Haru nearly fell over each other, so surprised they were to see him. Haru blushed, as she'd just been gossiping about Lord Hatake in the hall.

Maaria straightened first. "Lord Hatake, we're so sorry, we didn't expect you to be in. It's just at this time you're usually-"

"With Mei," Kakashi finished for her. He shifted his feet.

Something about the way he said the Mizukage's name made Maaria's heart ache for the man. He looked like a kicked puppy, the tall woman decided. "We can, of course, come back later," she added. She began to back up out of the doorway, pushing Fabia and Haru out with her.

"No, it's alright," Kakashi sighed. He focused on them, giving them an eye-smile that was almost half believable. "I was just heading outside to get some air." The three women looked after him. He continued down the hall, oblivious to their scrutiny.

"We should do something for him," Fabia stated firmly.

"I don't really think we can help him with this Fabia," Haru replied, downcast.

The maids had been happy to assist the Leaf ninja in adjusting to his new home, whether that be gently explaining something that was common knowledge in their village or leaving his room uncleaned when he needed space. And now that they knew him better, they could tell he was unhappy. Maaria spoke up just as Kakashi was about to round the corner. "Lord Hatake," she spat out before truly thinking it through. She froze when Kakashi half-turned toward her. "I um- was wondering if you've, um, if you'd eaten lunch yet?"

Kakashi blinked. If he'd had a watch he would have checked it. _Was it time for lunch already?_ "I'm not very hungry," Kakashi replied.

"We'd be honored if you'd join us," Maaria continued, more confident now. She was quite certain Lord Hatake had not eaten breakfast.

Meanwhile, Fabia and Haru were looking at their superior as if she'd grown spikes and a tail. One did not simply invite the Mizukage's husband to dine. He had tried to take his meals in the kitchen before, back when he'd first arrived in the Mist. The cooks or guards had shooed him out every time.

"I don't think I'm supposed to," Kakashi said. He was fully turned to face them now, hands in pockets. His hair flopped to the side pathetically, as if he'd just been in the rain.

Maaria waved him off, going for her final push, "nonsense, we're eating as friends. We were about to break for lunch anyway." She dropped her mop as if it was offensive.

Fabia and Haru followed suit even though they had planned to take their break _after_ cleaning his room. "Yeah," Fabia spoke up, a grin forming on her face. "Haru's always dreamed of-" she got cut off with a choke as Haru whacked her in the stomach with a bucket.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the three women. Then he shrugged in agreement.

The maids headed to the staff's shared breakroom down near the kitchens. Sho and Sora were sitting at a wooden table with mismatched chairs and greeted the group of four as they entered. The guards considered questioning Kakashi's presence but then thought better of it. Their breakroom off of the kitchen wasn't exclusive after all. Besides, the Hatake looked like he could use the company.

The cooks were annoyed when they saw the maids at first. The other staff tended to have their meals at regular times each day so that the cooks had time to prepare them on a schedule. However, seeing Lord Hatake with the trio made them stop their grumbling. A nudge here, a glance there, and the whole cooking staff had their eyes on Kakashi. He hadn't eaten breakfast that morning and touched little of his previous dinner. They hurried to not only finish the maids' lunches but prepared one for Lord Hatake as well.

Sho and Sora started light conversation with the three maids while Kakashi remained silent. Momentarily, their food arrived in steaming bowls. Kakashi thanked them with a smile. He lowered his mask but his chopsticks only played with the noodles.

Haru struggled to control her blush. Fabia coughed to clear her throat. She encouraged, "eat."

Kakashi, the whole table actually, glanced up at the order. Fabia met them all with a firm look. She would not back down.

Kakashi slowly nodded and began to robotically eat his meal. The staff members exchanged looks. The two guards stood and excused themselves. Casting one last look back at the group, their eyes seemed to say, _good luck with him_.

000000

Later in the week wasn't much better. Orino offered a game of Go, a run, anything, but Kakashi just looked off into the distance and shrugged. The Mist jonin even thought about challenging Kakashi to something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not only would it be a blatant copy of Guy's strategy, it would also reveal to the last Hatake that Orino had sought advice on how to deal with Kakashi's more distant moods. Orino knew that Kakashi was just feeling sorry for himself but he couldn't bring himself to be angry with the Leaf ninja. _Only three more days until Mei was due back,_ Orino told himself.

In the meantime, the guard paid Chojuro a visit. The young swordsman was balancing his temporary Mizukage duties and sensei duties well enough. After all, his new students couldn't do any missions outside of the village anyway. Orino had a glint in his eye when he asked, "do your students want a challenge[TD1] ?"

That afternoon, Kakashi found himself being dragged to the swampy training grounds by Orino. There he met Chojuro's team. The Mizukage-elect had two girls and a boy under his care. They were each bright enough but seemed a little in awe of the Copy Ninja. Kakashi came upon them whispering conflicting reports about him, anything from how he and the Mizukage had met, to his service record, to his legendary team. Half of the information was incorrect but Kakashi let it go. He wasn't there to lecture.

Chojuro turned to him and coughed, realizing that his students had not noticed the jonin. "Ka- I mean Lord Hatake, thank you for joining us," Chojuro caught himself. It was one thing to call Kakashi by his personal name when the two of them were speaking or training alone. It was quite another to do it in front of his students. He constantly worried about giving them bad habits. "These are my students: Nao, Kinuyo, and Yoshimi."

Kakashi appraised them with a bored expression. Nao was a tall, willow of a girl with a nondescript face but expressive eyes. Her light hair was cropped short to her ears and she had a sword strapped to her back.

Kinuyo was shorter than her companion but not as plain. Her hair was a pale blue and in pigtails. She cocked her head slightly to the side as she looked up at the Leaf jonin. Her round face pinched as she squinted her dark blue eyes at him.

Yoshimi was between the two girls in height but was waiflike. While Nao resembled a willow tree, thin and sturdy, Yoshimi was more like a leaf that would float away with the slightest breeze. His brown hair and sleepy eyes reminded Kakashi of Yamato. Unlike his teammate, Yoshimi had about three more weapon pouches than was entirely normal.

They were all awkward but quiet, at least, Kakashi thought. "Yo," the Leaf jonin greeted. He didn't particularly want to be there but Orino insisted that he was being moody and that he had to get out of the tower. Conveniently, Orino had disappeared almost immediately after the introductions.

"I know, why don't you show Lord Hatake your forms?" Chojuro suggested brightly.

"No way. I want to fight him," Kinuyo declared.

Kakashi briefly wondered if there was always one student like this per team. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Ino, and Obito sprang to his mind. The Leaf ninja watched the others' reactions. Yoshimi rolled his eyes but Nao didn't disagree. Her eyes said she wanted to spar as well, but she wasn't so bold about it. _Interesting._

"Kinuyo, you will lose," Chojuro said not unkindly. He pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "Lord Hatake beat Master Zabuza, twice, do you understand what that means?"

"Well, technically-" Kakashi was cut off.

"It means he's really good," the kunoichi continued. "That's why I want to fight him. I want to keep fighting everyone who's better than me until I get good enough and start beating them."

Chojuro reprimanded her for talking out of turn.

Kakashi sighed although he smiled a bit. When he was their age, beating people from another village meant killing them. Winning was simply survival. But there was no killing intent in this girl's words. She just wanted to improve through combat. "Why do you want to beat people?"

The four Mist ninja looked at him. "For the village," Nao spoke for the first time. Her eyes were set.

"For my family," Yoshimi chimed in.

Kinuyo looked between her two teammates. She was silent. After a moment she looked up at her sensei. Confusion colored her voice, "I don't know, to improve? I love the village and my family but-"

Chojuro smiled, patting her. "There should be something more?"

She nodded.

Chojuro nodded in understanding. "That's alright. It's not a decision to be made lightly and could take you some time. We all have to decide why we fight, otherwise we cease to be human. And sometimes," he glanced up at Kakashi, "our reasons for fighting will change as we do."

Kakashi nodded. Yoshimi asked, "like Master Zabuza's did?"

Chojuro pulled himself out of his reverie and paused. The quiet was suddenly awkward. "Um, yes, but he fought against the village and that was wrong," Chojuro fumbled.

"Why? Didn't _everyone_ who fought in the civil wars go against the village?" Nao asked.

"Um-"

"And didn't Lady Fifth overthrow all of the False Mizukage? Why was that different?" Yoshimi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Because the False Mizukage were corrupted and-"

"But didn't Master Zabuza also believe that the False Mizukage were corrupt?" Kinuyo asked.

"Well he still shouldn't have abandoned the village," Chojuro said. "Kinuyo you shouldn't interrupt people who are speaking."

"So," Yoshimi began, "everyone was fighting for their own loyalties. But who was right?"

Chojuro wanted to go hide. He glanced at Kakashi for support.

"I'm not an expert on Mist philosophy," Kakashi began, "but in the Leaf we have a common philosophy to fight for those we love, for the ties that bind us to each other." He glanced around at the four of them. "As I understand it, most Mist ninja fight for those to whom they owe loyalty." He glanced at Chojuro for confirmation and he nodded. Kakashi continued, "and when they break from those people, that's dishonorable.

"Zabuza wanted to bring loyalty back to the Mist. The way he saw to do that was to leave, come back stronger," Kakashi left out Zabuza's quest for wealth to fund his coup, "and become Mizukage. He got lost along the way," Kakashi struggled to not get lost in his own memories, "but in the end, he did show loyalty to his subordinate. If that isn't a sign of a good Mist ninja, I don't know what is." Kakashi smiled. "My wife sought to bring the Mist out of the darkness for the sake of the people. Her loyalty to the people of the village drove her to take down all of the False Mizukage and end the infighting." Kakashi glanced around at the genin. "Does that make sense?" Kakashi got slow nods in response.

Chojuro gave a sigh of relief. He was becoming more confident but sometimes, his students completely threw him off balance. Not to mention that this thread of conversation brought him face to face with why he'd used to fight.

Chojuro was loyal to his village, of course, but the extra thing he fought for, had been Mei herself. It embarrassed him now, that enduring crush. She must have known how he felt and it was humiliating to think about. What must she have thought of him? Chojuro glanced at Kakashi. And to have this conversation right in front of her husband. He was relieved that Kakashi took over the explanation. It was all too much.

"Anyway, we can spar," Kakashi agreed. "But I won't go easy on you." He then proceeded to pull out a green book.

Chojuro blanched. "Kakashi could you not-" He pulled up short and cleared his throat. "Lord Hatake, please put that book away while you're around my students."

Kakashi blinked. "Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing that you read it in public, or at all," Nao muttered, crossing her thin arms.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I'll have you know that this is exactly how I trained Team Seven," he shrugged, putting the book away, "but if you'd rather I did things differently-" He let the statement hang. The three genin looked at each other.

Chojuro sighed. He'd have to teach his students, soon, how to notice when they were being manipulated. This was all too easy for Kakashi.

"Maybe you'd better read it," Yoshimi spoke up. He looked at his teammates, raising his eyebrows. "It worked before, right?"

"Nothing that minor could be important," Nao retorted. "Lightning doesn't strike the same place-" Chidori surged to life in Kakashi's hand, cutting her off.

"How about this," Kakashi began, raising his voice to be heard over the bird-like shrieks. The lightning outshone the sun that was struggling through the mist, highlighting him on one side, "you hide, and I'll try to find you?"

The terrified genin flew into the weeping willows that surrounded them. Chojuro face-palmed. "Kakashi-"

The Leaf jonin canceled his technique and replied with a hum in the now quiet clearing. He tracked each student by smell as they moved further into the brush.

"Please don't terrify my students."

"It worked with Sakura," Kakashi replied. Mentally he added, _eventually._

Chojuro pinched the bridge of his nose again. "Could you just bring them back, carefully," he eyed Kakashi who just gave him a bright smile in return, "and then they can practice escaping? If they still have steam after that then they can fight you."

"You're the sensei," Kakashi replied, disappearing into the swamp at an amble. Quite loudly he began in a sing-songy voice, "oh where oh where have those Mist genin gone? Oh where oh where could they be?"

Chojuro focused in on Kakashi. He'd failed to mention to his students that the last Hatake was a renowned tracker. It was one of those facts that got lost in the slough of mystery that surrounded the legendary figure. Chojuro didn't bother tracking them himself, they had no chance. Kakashi would find them within minutes…if he took his time.

Chojuro crossed his arms and waited. Although this would be a good experience for his students, he hoped it would help Kakashi as well. The swordsman would have found the man's pining annoying except, he knew, that he'd been a hundred times worse a few years ago. So he tolerated Kakashi's somber moods and waited. Waited for Kakashi to bring his students back and waited for Mei to return home.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The day Mei was supposed to return, Kakashi waited in the shadow of the gate, all day. Orino kept an eye on him now. He knew Kakashi was aware that he was there, the guard didn't care. This whole thing was getting ridiculous.

Mei did not return home that day. Kakashi waited through the night and Orino openly joined him by morning. If Kakashi left the village when Mei wasn't present then there would be unrest, mostly from the council. They may even lodge a complaint with the Leaf, not that it would do them much good. Still, for domestic stability, Orino and the other guards decided that it was important for Orino to be with their charge in case Kakashi decided to rush off to find Mei. It was clear that Lord Hatake was regressing to the same state of mind he'd been in the first few weeks of his life in the Mist. He was functional but not what Orino would consider to be Kakashi's normal self. And since he wasn't himself, the last Hatake might act rashly at the wrong moment in front of the wrong people.

It was strange, Orino thought, that Kakashi should act this oddly about Mei leaving town. Sure, it was the first time they'd been apart since they'd really started to bond, but this wasn't even a long trip for the Mizukage. The Mist ninja rewound the days in his mind, puzzling over the circumstances.

The Mizukage and her husband hadn't had any arguments that he knew of, at least since they'd returned from the Cloud. He frowned to himself. The Cloud. Had something happened on that trip to make Kakashi react this way? Neither of them had mentioned anything upon their return. He put the matter aside, focusing on Kakashi's tense back. Orino shifted his weight to the other foot, the only sign of his disquiet.

000000

The day Mei and Nariko returned, there was no holding him. Kakashi sprinted into the mist the moment he sensed her. Orino followed at a more reasonable pace. No one else was nearby, he wasn't worried.

Mei felt her husband coming before she saw him. She'd been stretching her senses out for a sign of her home, of him. Then he was there and closing fast.

A shot of silver zoomed past Nariko, almost faster than she could react. She held herself back from hacking the threat to pieces, knowing that Kakashi would be waiting for the Mizukage to return. Nariko also felt Orino's signature ahead near the gates. He lingered just out of sight, keeping tabs on his charge.

Mei used the mist for cover and embraced her husband, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't realize she'd miss him this much. She'd never missed anyone so much. Mei was torn between looking at Kakashi and holding him close. He was so tall and strong and he was holding her as if he'd missed her as much as she had him. Then he'd ripped his mask down and Mei could see his grinning face. They kissed and it was bliss.

Mei had worried, feared, that Kakashi, her Kakashi, hadn't been real, that she'd return to the Mist and find some stranger that she'd been forced to marry. She'd worried that Kakashi wasn't what she remembered, as if his kindness, his love, his devotion, had all been a wonderful dream. But now he was here and solid and warm in her arms. Mei gasped out a cry of joy and Kakashi loosened his hold a tad.

She wiped her tears on his flak jacket and then smiled up at him. "I missed you," she whispered, as if she could hide their public display of affection from her guard. As it was, Nariko had continued on to the gate to meet Orino.

"Was he inconsolable?" Nariko asked flatly. She turned to stand next to Orino, waiting for the Mizukage and her husband to finish.

Orino shrugged.

Nariko laughed. After her chuckles died down she nodded. "Her too."

When the couple finally emerged from the cover of the mist, Kakashi had his hands in his pockets and Mei walked beside him calmly. Kakashi acted as aloof as if he hadn't just rushed out to meet his wife like a child rushed to a gift. Mei appeared calm and distant, like she and her husband were returning from a routine walk. Despite their neutral amble back to the gates, their faces gave them away. They were both beaming.

"Orino? I trust everything went fine while I was gone," Mei asked.

He nodded. "Chojuro has your full report but the time passed without incident."

000000

Once Mei had returned, everything went back to normal. Kakashi perked up like a flower that had missed the sunshine. Despite the happy reunion, a cloud hung over the Mizukage as she returned to her regular duties. It was clear what was wrong, the meeting hadn't gone well.

Money was a growing concern for the Mizukage, money for her village and money for her country. The Mist's economy had never been healthy, at least not in Mei's lifetime, and after the civil wars ended, things were a mess. Their top ninja were dead or missing and it was even unclear whether or not some of the Hunters who had been sent to retrieve the defectors had used the mission to escape the Mist Village themselves. Meanwhile, clients had gone to other villages for any ninja work they wanted done since they didn't even know with whom to make contact within the Mist about a mission.

Before Mei took over, there hadn't been a clear authority in the Mist Village for several years. They had nothing to draw in new customers and the old ones wanted to distance themselves from the unreliable, "Bloody Mist". Because of this, money had been a chief concern since Mei's service as Mizukage started.

When the Fifth Mizukage returned from her meeting with Lightning and Earth, her worries had clearly deepened. Kakashi saw this and wanted to help. The problem was a constant thought in his mind every day since. This was also tied up with other mysteries that the Leaf ninja was trying to unravel.

Ever since the couple had returned from Darui's coronation there was something that had been bothering Kakashi about the Cloud. Even though Lightning Country was one of the two world leaders in coal mining, the ninja village didn't appear to use any. Kakashi hadn't smelled any burning coal in the air, as he had in the Stone during the honeymoon strip. And yet the Cloud was full of marvels that needed power.

The Cloud boasted elaborate structures built into the mountains with large glass windows covering nearly the entire outside. Kakashi understood why the Cloud would use glass to reflect the sky and clouds around the village, making the buildings harder to spot, but it didn't explain the village's other, even more expensive, wonders. These glass buildings each had a set of elevators that ran throughout them and down into the mountains. Even their guest rooms featured heated beds. At the time Kakashi was simply grateful for the warm bed but now it itched at his brain. With this in mind, Kakashi began researching the Mist's power network and sources.

It was simple really; the Land of Water was a collection of islands and nearly all of their power supply had to be imported. That was why it was so expensive. And Mei's recent energy summit trip only confirmed Kakashi's suspicions, Earth and Lightning were exploiting and prolonging the Mist's situation. There was no reason they wouldn't, it was good for their coffers and helped their own hidden villages. However, the Cloud wasn't using coal the way the Stone did, and that clue was what got Kakashi moving again.

Kakashi had some lightning sealed into scrolls already, he just needed to design seals to channel the lightning. If he could regulate that lightning, the Mist would have power. It was a daunting task, but Kakashi knew it would help the Mist and the Leaf in the future as well. After all, he did sort of owe them for the scroll.

Kakashi glanced at the scroll that he'd been reading from as he copied seal breakdowns. It was the scroll that Tsunade had slipped him. If the Leaf council knew what had been passed on to him, they would have never let it enter the Mist. He almost chuckled but then stopped as a thought struck him.

Kakashi looked down at the seal he'd been working on, then he looked through it, only seeing the idea that was forming in his mind. _That could work._ He grabbed fresh paper and set the seals he'd been practicing aside. He frowned at the blank page for a moment, raised his hand, and began to sketch a seal concept.

000000

After a few inquiries, Kakashi made an appointment to speak with the few ninja who had lightning affinity in the Mist. It took over an hour of convincing to at least have them consider his idea but every minute they didn't get up and leave the café was a minute Kakashi won with words. When he placed the large sealing scroll on the table, neither knew what to say.

There were just two lightning users willing to meet. One was an old jonin named Yamazaki, who claimed to not know much about "such things". The other one, Shun, clammed up, looking at the scroll with astonished eyes.

Shun glanced to the left and right. Finally he whispered, "I've been using a jutsu to recharge batteries and light my home for years. I just never thought it would work for anything bigger than that. Nobody here has that kind of chakra just sitting around, not since we had our beast." He looked back at the scroll. "With this though…" The special jonin trailed off.

Kakashi's jaw stiffened behind his mask but he said nothing. The method in which the Mist's tailed beast had left their village was all too familiar to him. It was also history and in no way Shun's fault. He moved past his own feelings, focusing on the other man's words.

"We lack the infrastructure to make this work," Yamazaki piped up.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I thought you didn't know anything about this?"

"You don't get to be my age without learning a few things about your village." The old man grunted.

Kakashi's tone got serious. "Care to elaborate?"

The Yamazaki smiled and took a swig of his tea. "I have a few friends who handle this sort of thing. I'm not promising anything Lord Hatake."

"You don't have to. I'm just a simple man trying to help his wife."

Shun snorted, butting in. His jovial tone evaporated as his eyes focused on the foreigner. "Only the first part of that statement was true, if any of it." Kakashi raised an eyebrow so the special jonin explained. "I don't trust Leaf ninja."

"Don't you think that statement is a little outdated Shun?" The older jonin growled. There was a gleam in his eyes, the hint of anger kindled there. "Have you forgotten the war so easily?"

"It was just a joke." Shun tried sluffing it off.

"Well it wasn't funny, and I doubt that Lady Mizukage will find it particularly amusing." Yamazaki's tone was striped with threats. "You may not remember the kinds of wars we used to fight before Lady Mei came to power, I do. Your distrust for foreigners is based on rumor and your own arrogance, not on any actual experience."

"Enough," Kakashi said quietly, silencing them both. He didn't want to mediate an argument. "Will you help me or not?" He glanced between the two.

Shun nodded, finishing his tea. "For the Mist."

Yamazaki smiled and stood. Kakashi rose with them. The three men left on their errand, their work only just beginning. It would be weeks before they made any significant progress.

000000

Kakashi pulled the brush slowly across the page, looping and twisting the pattern seamlessly. He'd already done two scrolls and had plenty of spares to work on. Mei was busy in her office so there was no chance of her discovering him at his work.

As the ink soaked into the page, Kakashi's mind wandered for a split second. He threw his mind back into the seal but the damage was done. When he became uncertain, his brush had stilled. His eyes traced the pattern, trying to pick up where he was in the sequence. It took him a moment too long. The ink pooled around his brush, spreading into the lines next to it, ruining the seal. Kakashi lifted the brush and sighed at the ruined scroll. He put the pen down and covered his face with his hands. He'd been at it for hours, maybe it was time for a break.

Kakashi stood up and went to find Orino. The guard was in his room on the lower floors of the tower. Kakashi knocked on the frame of his friend's open door. "Are you up for a run?"

Orino stared at Kakashi for a moment. His mouth opened as if to take a big breath but then clamped shut. The guard felt temptation to not say anything, but he mastered it and spoke, "you'd better wash your face before we go." He gestured at his washroom with a tilt of his head.

Kakashi blinked. "What?" He strode to the indicated door and looked at his face in the mirror, then at his hands. Both were stained with black ink. The dark blue of his mask hid the black stains well enough but his pale face showcased the ink amusingly. Kakashi just sighed again and turned the tap on with an elbow.

While the Leaf ninja washed, Orino stepped into the open doorway, leaning against the frame. "Are you alright?"

Kakashi's head bobbed even as he scrubbed his face. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

Orino crossed his arms. "Then shouldn't you be resting instead of running?"

"A run will help organize my thoughts," Kakashi replied. "Besides, every time I lie down I feel restless. I have to get up and do something."

Orino nodded even though Kakashi couldn't see it. The Hatake was drying his face with a towel. "Ready?"

The guard nodded again. He hadn't been interacting with Kakashi as much lately and he missed their talks. Orino had been helping with the mission assignments since it was work that kept him busy but in village. Kakashi hardly needed a babysitter to follow him all day and night. Still, the council thought that Orino was guarding him so he couldn't just leave on a mission.

Seeing Kakashi so distracted concerned Orino but not overmuch. Kakashi did things to keep himself busy, Orino couldn't fault him for that. Besides, Kakashi wasn't on active duty so he could sleep practically any time he liked. It would be fine.

000000

"What's wrong with the lights?" Mei asked after the ceiling lamps flickered for the tenth time that day. She paused mid-report to stare at the fixtures suspiciously. "Did we run out of coal again? I could have sworn that we had enough until the next shipment." She began digging in her desk drawer for the estimations and delivery report from last month.

Her assistant on duty, Mizunuma, was also looking at the lights curiously. "I don't believe we've run out Lady Mizukage." After another moment of marveling at the ceiling he added, "I'll go see what I can find out."

Mizunuma never returned with any useful information about the flickering lights. With all of the Mizukage's other concerns, it faded out of Mei's mind. She was going to have to work several late nights before the issue even came up again.

000000

Kakashi opened the Mizukage office door without knocking. He took note of the guard detail in place around the building as normal, even nodding at one who had hidden himself in the wall outside of Mei's door.

Kakashi glanced around the room and was surprised to see, not Mei's alert face looking at him from behind a pile of pages, but a puddle of auburn hair spread across the desktop.

"Mei?" Kakashi queried, walking over to her with quick strides.

Mei's head popped off of her desk in response, a page sticking to her mouth for a moment before it fluttered back down to the desktop. Mei glanced around quickly as if confused about where she was, blinking her blurry eyes.

Kakashi was beside her by then, concern etched into his features. "Are you alright?"

Mei brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face. "I'm fine, just a little tired." Despite what Mei said, her cheeks were flushed. Kakashi wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or something else. He reached out his hand to touch his wife's cheek. Mei leaned into it, closing her eyes, and sighed. "You're nice and warm," Mei murmured.

Kakashi frowned. _She thinks I'm warm? She's burning._ Out loud he said, "Mei are you feeling ill?"

Mei waved him off and picked up the page that had previously been stuck to her face. "I'm fine. I'm just a little behind on sleep." A tiny shudder passed through her but Mei ignored it, eyes intent on the paper.

Kakashi's eyebrows went up. The Leaf ninja had been working on his own project for the last couple of weeks while Mei stayed late at the office night after night. He was grateful that Mei's work had been keeping her distracted from his obvious absences, but what had _he_ not noticed? Kakashi took his wife's hand and Mei stared at it, surprised.

"Mei, come here a minute." Kakashi pulled on her hand gently. Mei took the hint and turned her chair so that she could stand up. Her husband proceeded to pull her close and she leaned heavily into the touch. She hummed contentedly. "You're warm," she repeated, closing her eyes and holding him close.

"That's what concerns me," Kakashi said. " _You_ feel warm."

Mei opened her eyes and blinked up at her husband's face. "I do?" She asked, confused. She shuddered again and gripped his vest in response to keep them close. "But I feel so cold." She put her own hand to her forehead but couldn't feel a difference. She put it down in annoyance, then looked up at her husband. "Here, put your forehead to mine, do they feel the same?" She tugged down on his arm insistently. Kakashi was so surprised by this that he could only stoop down in response.

Mei put her forehead to his but then scowled. "You feel cold now."

Kakashi almost laughed. "That's my headband." He pulled the tie loose and removed the metal plate. A few strands of silver fell over his forehead but he brushed these aside and reunited with his wife. Her forehead was startlingly hot against his own. Kakashi frowned. "Mei, I think you should maybe take the rest of the day off and go to bed."

The Mizukage shook her head. "I need to get these reports done." She released Kakashi reluctantly and stepped back to her chair.

"Do I need to get a medic in here to convince you that you're sick?" Kakashi asked, frustrated.

"They're all too busy to bother with such nonsense," Mei replied, signing off at the bottom of the paper. She put it in a pile to her right. "Besides, I'm fine."

Kakashi frowned. This type of obstinate behavior was irritating to behold. "When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"Define good," Mei said, glancing up at her husband. They both knew that neither of them ever slept well.

"Do you _feel_ well?"

Mei huffed, signing off on another paper.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you felt well?"

Mei put the next page into the 'done' pile guiltily.

"Mei?" He prompted.

"Last week? Maybe?" Mei replied. Much to her annoyance, she shuddered again. She gritted her teeth to try to hold it in but Kakashi had seen.

"Last week?" Kakashi breathed, astonished. His countenance hardened. "No, that's it."

Mei looked up, "what's it?" But Kakashi was already next to her, hauling her out of her chair by her hands. Mei protested, yanking her hands away. Unfortunately for her, getting her to stand was only the first part of Kakashi's scheme.

She should have seen it coming. Days later Mei realized that her fevered brain must have been slowing down her comprehension, otherwise she would have anticipated her husband's attack.

In one swift motion, Kakashi picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Mei gave a squawk. "Kakashi what are you doing?!"

"Taking you to bed," Kakashi grunted as she attempted to kick him from her precarious position. All she could really do was dig a knee into his chest, which he ignored. The angle was bad for her and she couldn't get any leverage. Mei attempted to pound her fists against her husband's back but realized how childish it must have looked. Besides that, she was tired and soon her fatigued hands dangled limp behind Kakashi's back.

"You need rest," Kakashi continued. "If you require any more convincing, aren't you wondering why your ten guards aren't running in here to save you? I _am_ a foreign ninja attacking their Mizukage." Kakashi and Mei waited in silence but no one else entered the room.

"You're all fired if you don't come in here and save me from this lunatic husband of mine," Mei cried loudly through her curtain of auburn hair. She turned her head up to look around her hair at the room. Nothing happened. Mei groaned and her head flopped back down. From behind her mass of hair Kakashi could hear a muffled sigh and, "that's it, you're all fired."

Kakashi began walking to the door. He asked the quiet room, "is there anyone in the hallway? Will we be seen?"

Mei's tired voice forlornly mumbled, "I'm being taken somewhere against my will and nobody cares."

Sho's voice answered Kakashi even though his body did not materialize, "you're all clear Lord Hatake. Orino's on his way to the kitchens to procure broth."

"I'm not sick," Mei whined.

"Come on dear, if you're good I'll let you play with the ninja hounds," Kakashi said too cheerfully.

"You'd better not be enjoying this Kakashi," Mei grunted. Then after a moment or two of silence and another groan, "Kakashi? The blood is rushing to my head."

The last Hatake immediately stopped and carefully maneuvered Mei off of his shoulder and into a bridal carry. Mei grudgingly put her arms around his neck. Her pounding head flopped onto his shoulder. "Not sick," she mumbled.

"Of course you aren't Mei," Kakashi said brightly as they moved down the hall to Mei's bedroom. "You're just taking a little break. Your desk is not a good place to fall asleep."

Mei muttered something darkly that Kakashi couldn't hear. Even though it came out jumbled, he was certain it was a threat on his life.

Finally arriving in her bedroom, Kakashi set Mei down onto the bed and helped her under the covers. Mei refused to release her source of warmth when Kakashi went to stand up again, so he was inclined to lay down next to his wife. She mumbled something about him keeping her company but the way she clung to him made her want of his body heat very clear. Kakashi was all too happy to oblige, it helped him push away the guilt he felt for not noticing her illness sooner.

As it was, Mei didn't need him for long. The bed was soon warm between the two of them and Kakashi actually had to leave or risk becoming overheated. The Mizukage was asleep before Orino returned with her broth. Kakashi accepted it for himself when it did arrive. There was no telling how long she'd be asleep. When Mei did wake up they could get her fresh, hot broth.

Kakashi glanced out the window at the gathering storm clouds, then at his wife. He sipped the broth as he considered a nap. It was going to be a long night.

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. Sorry there were no Author's Notes last time. The site was being weird and distorted the entire chapter every time I tried to add the notes at the end.  
2\. A note from last time: I always thought it was interesting that Zabuza never struck out the Mist Village symbol on his headband. He never marks himself as a missing-nin. It's like he always held out hope that he'd be able to return to the Mist one day.  
3\. Thank you to DimiGex for looking over this chapter for me.  
4\. Thank you, all of you lovely people for your favorites, follows, reviews, and views. I really appreciate the support as we go forward.  
5\. Random question of the week: what do you think is Kakashi's favorite color? I personally always felt it was blue or green (and not just because of his outfit). Thoughts?


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Bright light flashed through the curtains. The rain streamed down the windowpanes in distorting sheets. As the thunder rumbled, Kakashi's eyes popped open. He carefully shifted, putting his feet on the floor while adjusting the covers so that he didn't disturb Mei. He was slipping on his shoes when there was a soft knock at the door.

Kakashi grabbed his cloak and crossed the room with silent steps. He eased the door open when he reached it.

"Lord Hatake," Kaiholo greeted in a whisper. The guard gave Kakashi a sheepish grin.

"I heard," Kakashi replied in his own soft tone. "Sorry for my late start." He glanced back at Mei for a moment. She was thankfully still asleep. "Make some excuse for me if she wakes up and asks why I'm not there."

Kaiholo blanched. "What exactly do you want me to tell her?"

Kakashi shrugged, "you think of something." Kakashi started down the hallway toward the stairs with quick strides. If the guard had come to get him, it could only mean that Shun and Yamazaki were already there.

The Mist jonin paled further, trailing behind Lord Hatake.

Kakashi looked at the guard's pale face. "What? You've never lied to Mei?"

Kaiholo firmly shook his head.

"Oh," Kakashi replied, the realization pulling him to a stop. "Well that's good, keep it up." He continued down the hall and entered the stairwell.

"But Lord Hatake," the guard hissed. "You said I wasn't supposed to tell her about this until the time was right!"

"Then I expect you to come up with something truthful yet diverting," Kakashi called back without turning.

Thunder rolled and Kaiholo resisted jumping. He turned back to look down the dark hall, afraid that an avenging Mizukage would be standing behind him. The guard breathed a sigh of relief, there was no one there.

They were all playing a dangerous game, Kaiholo knew. However, if what Kakashi had told him was true, it would be worth it.

000000

A few days later, the couple was walking down the road, enjoying Mei's early afternoon off. The sun shone, burning through most of the mist, making the humidity that much less of a burden.

They had to stop every few minutes to speak with people or acknowledge their bows. It was a tedious way to travel but Kakashi didn't mind the interruptions. This was Mei's life, all the time. He could handle their walk getting interrupted and used that time to observe his wife.

Mei had a special grace when interacting with her people. Her unwavering attention when they spoke made each citizen feel complimented before she even opened her mouth to respond. Kakashi knew it was the part she played. Although she did care about her people, Mei usually kept that feeling on the inside when in private. She used those feelings to spur her on while she worked long hours behind a desk. When she was in public though, the Mizukage had to act out that part in a visible way. It was taxing but, Kakashi felt, it was worth the effort. Although it was easier for him to believe that when his reactions were less important.

All the Mizukage's husband really had to do was listen and fill the role of silent support. He felt lucky, knowing that that role was one Mei envied. She'd much rather listen, straight-faced, filing what was told to her away for later. Instead, part of her energy had to be put toward her facial reactions and body language. Appearances were everything for the Mizukage. Kakashi knew that both he and Mei found it to be cumbersome but they went through it every time they stepped outside. It was becoming a habit for Kakashi even though he didn't care for it.

The Leaf ninja was calm and gracefully played out his role, until a particular comment reached his ears.

"Lady Mizukage, my wife and I were so fearful for you the other night. We were watching the thunderstorm from our window and, in the distance, we saw your tower get struck multiple times by lightning. It was uncanny and frightening."

Kakashi was only shocked for a moment. What was visible of his scarred face settled into a neutral expression.

Mei's confident reply came quickly. "I wouldn't worry. The tower has multiple lightning rods that channel those strikes harmlessly into the ground. There's little danger that the tower be damaged by lightning."

The concerned villagers accepted this explanation happily but Kakashi felt guilt once again. Kakashi knew those lightning rods well. He hoped to use them in the future to collect lightning in some sort of automated fashion, although the seals he needed to accomplish this eluded him. The rods Mei spoke of were still in place, for when the three were not there collecting lightning, but he had just inadvertently made the Mizukage lie to her people. That made him question, again, the worthiness of keeping the surprise from his wife.

"You're quiet," Mei commented several minutes later when they had a moment to themselves.

"Mah, I have a lot on my mind."

"Like the price of broadcloth?" Mei teased. The last villager had asked about trade prices. Kakashi had seen his wife's smile become strained with her answer.

Kakashi thought about that, about how the Mist's economy had been suffering for years because they'd been bogged down in paying off other debts. His resolve stiffened and he smiled at his wife. "Yes, like the price of broadcloth, in a sense."

Mei frowned at him in thought but did not ask for him to elaborate. She made a nod to the right at a fork in the road but didn't say anything else.

As their walk continued, Kakashi noticed the part of town they had just entered. They were nearing the power station when a man with graying blue hair strolled down the street opposite them. He gave Kakashi two hand signals before turning down an alley and disappearing.

Kakashi glanced at his wife. She didn't appear to have noticed Yamazaki's signal. Just the same, it would be best to exit the district before answering his summons. A few more blocks later and Kakashi cleared his throat. "Mei, I'm afraid I'll have to cut this walk short."

Mei blinked at him in astonishment. Kakashi interrupted her before a roguish smile finished adorning her face.

Seeing that look, Lord Hatake greatly regretted his next words. "I have to go."

Mei's coquettish grin fell like a stone. "Why?"

"I have some business to take care of," Kakashi tried to leave it at that.

"What business?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Business stuff, listen Mei I really need to go." Kakashi gave her a swift kiss, not caring if anyone saw. Mei blushed as he pulled up his mask.

Then he was gone and Mei was irritated. She could have chased him of course, but Mei knew from experience that Kakashi was better at hiding his trail than anyone she knew. Former Hunter though she was, Mei estimated that she would have lost him within a few blocks. She'd rather not try it and prove herself correct. This way she could convince herself that she _could_ if she wanted to catch him. Still the question remained, what was her husband hiding from her?

00000

Kakashi's grueling schedule continued for weeks. Between the secret project, jutsu training and sparring with Mei, running with Orino, swordplay with Chojuro, researching at the library, and tutoring Naak, the last Hatake was stretched rather thin.

Kakashi spent a part of each day writing out new storage scrolls for the following evening. Once he was sure Mei was asleep that night, he would sneak away. Meanwhile, Orino or one of the other guards would accompany Shun and Yamazaki to the roof where, together, they would attempt to collect lightning from any strikes they could channel their way. It was strenuous and nerve-splitting work.

One night, during another seasonal thunderstorm, things came to a head. Orino and three other guards stood on the rooftop, watching Kakashi and the two other lightning users through heavy rain. Orino was getting better at dealing with the rolling thunder but the sudden lightning strikes, even when he could tell that Kakashi was teasing one with his outstretched fingertips, still startled him.

From Orino's perspective, a bolt appeared out of nowhere, blinding him momentarily. He blinked away the shadow of the flash and wiped the rain from his eyes. Kakashi had his hands down on the waterproof paper spread across the table, the ink of the seal glowed brightly under his hands. Shun and Yamazaki lowered their own arms to assist if necessary. Kakashi turned his head to the side, saying something to them as the inked pattern dimed back to black.

Kakashi straightened with effort, picking up the scroll to shake the water off before rerolling it. He leaned it up against the others that were under a roofed structure that held mechanical equipment for the building. There were three finished scrolls there. Kakashi had harvested two strikes and Yamazaki captured his first bolt that night. Shun was eager to catch up.

Although Shun didn't completely trust Kakashi, the young Mist ninja couldn't deny the benefits this venture would bring to the Mist. Yamazaki's friend at the power plant had been helpful in making Kakashi's plan seem less fantastic and more attainable. The three lightning users were in it together now. The more scrolls they accumulated, the sooner they could proceed with more practical experiments at the plant.

A few moments later, after they'd set up another scroll across the table, a bolt of lightning came down to meet Shun's waiting hand. The young man was startled but, reacting at the speed that was typical among those with an affinity for lightning, he channeled the force of the bolt through his arms and down into the waiting scroll. Before the ink had begun to dim, he looked up at his companions, cheeks flushed. Yamazaki laughed at the expression on the man's face. Kakashi nodded approvingly, the rainwater dripping from his silver mop.

The Last Hatake's movements were sluggish, Orion noticed, but it wasn't too much worse than normal. Then again, the guard relented, exhausted was the new normal for Kakashi. He'd been burning the candle at both ends lately. He worked at night while also keeping up appearances during the day with the Mizukage. It was easier for the others to hide but Kakashi saw Mei every day.

Orino watched as Yamazaki spoke to his companions. Kakashi had already set up another scroll. They looked at the older ninja. Yamazaki gestured at the door back into the tower. Shun slashed his hand through the air and rain, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he replied. Kakashi looked down at the scroll he'd just unrolled. It was the last one he had prepared for that night. While the two others spoke, another guard approached to see what was going on.

Kakashi looked up as the other two gave their attention to the newcomer. All of the Mist ninja turned to Kakashi as he spoke. Orino couldn't hear the conversation above the rain but Kakashi had a single finger up. The guard nodded and retreated to his former position.

As the two lightning users moved to return to the circle, Kakashi, who was still standing at the table, quickly put his hand in the air. Immediately there was a flash and crack. A bolt came down to meet Kakashi's fingers and he rushed to put his other hand to the seal. In that fraction of a second, Kakashi's concentration wavered. The scroll exploded. Yamazaki and Shun ducked, the table taking the brunt of the impact. Kakashi was thrown backward onto the roof. The scroll he had been working on caught fire, burning brightly in the dark night as it rolled.

Shun was quick to scramble up and kick the burning scroll away from the other, completed scrolls. Orino's eyes were on Kakashi though. The Hatake had not tucked into a roll as he fell and now he was slowly pushing himself out of a puddle. Orino cussed and rushed forward. Yamazaki was already there, helping Kakashi stand. The last Hatake blinked at them, holding a hand to the back of his head. Orino was finally close enough to hear what they were saying.

"I'm fine," Kakashi replied to another guard's inquiry. "Is everyone else okay?" Kakashi met their eyes to check on those around him. Orino saw the bone-deep exhaustion there.

Orino glanced around to see Shun and Yamazaki's nods. Still, he turned to another guard. "Go get a medic." The man was off before a word of protest could be spoken.

"Let's get inside," Yamazaki suggested, not for the first time that evening. The older man was ever cautious but hard working. Shun's eyes were still wide with fright but he picked up the intact scrolls and headed downstairs with everyone else.

The group trudged into a rarely used meeting room on the floor just below the roof. The rain still pounded above them but at least they were inside and dry. Kakashi shucked his soaked cloak and plopped into a chair. Shun followed suit after setting the scrolls in a corner. By the time they were loosely settled, the medic had arrived.

She was short and thin, with a fierce bone structure that made her look like a hawk. Her eyes narrowed at Kakashi as she entered the room. The guard, who'd given a vague, muttered explanation about an experiment and a mishap, gestured at the three lightning style users.

The young woman stepped forward, her movements precise and to the point. She ran a glowing hand over Shun and then Yamazaki. Shun made a joke about the weather that made her smile.

Once she was finished with the Mist ninja, the medic turned to leave the room. Orino frowned. "Medic, we'd like you to check on Lord Hatake as well."

The woman stopped in her tracks at the words, as if she smelled something unpleasant. Then she turned on her heel until she was facing the lightning users again. With clipped steps, she strode over to Kakashi.

Attempting to ignore the young woman's behavior, Kakashi leaned to look around her approaching figure to address Orino. If she didn't want to give him the time of day, then Kakashi would ignore her in turn. "I'm fine Orino, I just over-exerted myself."

Orino raised his eyebrows, the picture of a mother hen. He spoke slowly. "I would feel better, if the medic cleared you." Even as he said these words, the medic's hand glowed briefly several inches from Kakashi's green flak jacket before she stepped away again.

"It's as he said," the medic stated, turning away as quickly as possible. Her nostrils flared. "He's just over-exerted himself."

Shun gawked at the medic, as if she was some creature that he'd never seen before. He knew that of the three of them, Kakashi looked the worst off, but she ignored him. She treated him like…like a Leaf ninja. His frown deepened as he looked between his new friend and the medic's retreating back.

Orino's eyebrows rose in an expression of surprise that could turn to anger in a moment. "You will address him as-"

"Orino," Kakashi whispered, cutting him off. The medic had already stormed out. "Let it go."

Red eyebrows furrowed over pale blue eyes, all concern had flown from the guard's face. He turned to one of his companions, gesturing with a hand, "stop her and hold her." The other Mist guard was gone in a second. Orino addressed Kakashi again, "I will not let this go. She blatantly disregarded your health when we specifically asked her to check on it. Not to mention her insubordinate attitude."

Shun and Yamazaki slowly edged out of the room. The pair nodded goodnight to the other guards as they went.

"And having her detained is going to change that?" Kakashi argued tiredly. He could barely keep his eyes open. This was the last conversation he wanted to be having at that moment. A warm place in bed next to Mei called to him mournfully.

Orino crossed his arms. "This has happened before?"

Kakashi nodded. "Not with her every time obviously."

"How often?"

"Not everyone fought on the front lines of the war Orino. Not everyone can forgive as easily as Naruto. I don't blame Mei's people for that." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, half to relieve the tension there and half to keep himself awake with the movement. "Can we discuss this later?"

Orino sighed. He could see how fatigued his friend was. This conversation would go nowhere beyond escalating into short tempered barbs. However, the Mist ninja was quite certain that if they didn't talk about this now, they never would. He met Kakashi's tired but determined gaze. Sometimes he hated his job. Orino nodded. "Get some sleep, _after_ the medic clears you properly. I want to know, tomorrow at the latest, how many times this has happened. I want a list."

Without agreeing to anything, Kakashi slowly got to his feet, collecting his cloak. Orino stepped into the hall. Although he tried not to listen, Kakashi could hear Orino's barely restrained fury as he conversed with the medic.

"I'm not certain you understand the position you're in, so let me lay it out for you. We asked you to check on the health of these ninja-"

Orino stopped speaking abruptly as if he'd been interrupted but Kakashi couldn't hear what she said over the rain.

Orino's voice replied, louder than before, "he's as good as! And if you interrupt me again I'll have you pulling D ranks for the next year, do you understand?" After a beat Orino continued, his voice deadly calm, "now let me lay this out so that it's clear to you. If Lord Hatake is concussed, the first person who's going to find out is Lady Mizukage herself when he doesn't wake up tomorrow. So unless you want her to find out exactly who said her husband was 'fine', I suggest you go back in there and complete your evaluation of his health."

Kakashi cringed and sat, knowing what the medic would choose. He almost wished she wouldn't come through the door. However, the door opened quietly and the kunoichi stepped in with Orino on her heels. She marched over to Kakashi, flashing eyes avoiding direct contact with her patient. Glowing green hands came close to Kakashi, taking care to not actually touch him. She paid special attention to his head but after a moment, she put her hands down and as much distance between herself and the Leaf ninja as possible. She repeated her previous findings and slid out of the room without waiting to be dismissed.

Orino frowned after her but didn't comment. "I want a list," Orino repeated to his friend, eyes never leaving the door.

Kakashi shrugged, not wanting to commit. He stood and went to get the scrolls.

"I'll take them to the power station tomorrow morning." Orino offered. He saw the grateful look in Kakashi's eyes when he turned in surprise. "Go to bed."

Kakashi nodded silently and trudged off. Orino looked after him, frowning.

000000

The next morning, Mei woke up ten minutes before her alarm, as usual. The Mizukage sighed and stretched, leaning over to look at Kakashi. Normally her morning stirrings would rouse him but he didn't even shift. He was stretched out on his side, his hair messier than usual.

Mei smiled at his still form. "Kakashi?" She whispered gently. "I'm getting up."

Kakashi shifted onto his back, his eyes twitched but did not open. His vocal reply could narrowly be classified as a hum.

Mei smirked. He was terribly adorable when asleep. Still, business demanded that she depart. Since he didn't seem inclined to get up with her, she'd do her best to leave without disturbing him.

"Dream on my darling," Mei whispered, kissing her husband's cheek. "I'll see you later."

Mei didn't see her husband again until the early evening. When Mei did see him for their pre-dinner sparring, she grew concerned. He looked ragged, despite his extra sleep.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mei asked as they stretched.

Kakashi blinked at her. "I'm fine, a little tired. Why do you ask?"

Mei frowned at his answer. It seemed robotic, as if he hadn't actually considered her question but instead had answered on impulse. She finished stretching and folded her arms in front of her. "You look tired but I know you slept in this morning."

"Ah, well, I just didn't sleep well, that's all." Before she could say anything else, Kakashi snatched a rock from the ground. He held it up pointedly and asked, "ready?"

Mei reluctantly nodded. Kakashi tossed the rock and when it touched the ground, they began.

Mei and Kakashi enjoyed trading blows in their usual circle of green among the weeping willows. Few dared to enter the area these days but not because of the couple's taijutsu training. After seeing Mei's foreboding cloud and feeling their hair literally rise with static, even the most hardened ninja steered clear.

The three guards with Mei that afternoon stood by lazily, senses outstretched, as they appreciated the exchange of blows. Lord Hatake was better at taijutsu, they'd admit, but that only made sense. The Mizukage was a long to mid-range fighter by choice. Although Kakashi had the ability to maintain a long-range battle, he was better at mid and close-range fighting. Besides, these exercises were less about winning and more about improving themselves.

Kakashi took slow, even breaths, controlling his breathing as they continued the exercise. He was feeling a bit worn down that day, like the worn center of a hallway carpet looks longingly at its plush edges. Still, he was functioning and that was what was important. Mei needed to see him acting normal each day for their surprise to work. She'd just commented on his sleep, which wasn't a good sign. He resolved to be more careful with his sleep schedule.

While Kakashi was distracted with these thoughts, his kick went higher than he'd intended and struck Mei in the head instead of her shoulder. His mind snapped back to the present and he winced in sympathy. The last Hatake hastily withdrew a step, going into a ready stance until she recovered. Mei landed in the dirt and lay still. Kakashi waited, arms up, until she collected herself. Mei remained immobile.

Kakashi frowned, shifting his feet in uncertainty. Mei had done this to him before, twice before in fact. He got in a good hit and she'd played possum. When he'd rushed forward to see if she was okay, she'd kicked him in the gut. There was no shame in fighting dirty if the result was survival. However, theirs were friendly spars and Kakashi had rebuked for her it. She'd grinned cheekily in response. Not this time though.

"Mei?" Kakashi asked, shifting his stance again. "Mei, if this is another trick, I'm not going to tell you the new idea I had."

Mei still didn't move.

Kakashi slowly lowered his arms and stepped quickly to his wife. "Mei?"

"Are you guys alright?" Nariko called from her section of the tree line. The guards always liked to give them lots of space for sparring, just in case jutsu were thrown.

Kakashi waved them over before kneeling in the grass. "Mei?" Her eyes were closed and she didn't react to his call. He touched her cheek with a hand, pushing her bangs out of the way so that he could see her face. There was a large, red mark on the left side of the Mizukage's face. Kakashi frowned when he saw it, knowing that he was the cause. Still, Mei was breathing and under his touch she began to stir as the guards arrived.

"What happened? I wasn't looking," Kaiholo said when he ran up behind Nariko. Sho was still coming in from the other side.

"Lord Hatake got a hit in and the Mizukage went down," Nariko summarized.

Sho winced when he saw the bruising skin that marred Mei's cheek bone and traveled farther up into her hair above her ear.

"Ah, spousal abuse, I've seen it before," Kaiholo nodded. His voice took on a mocking, sage-like tone.

Nariko rolled her eyes while Sho face-palmed in exasperation. Kakashi ignored all three of them. Mei's eyes fluttered open.

"Mei, can you hear me?" Kakashi asked, remorse soaked his voice.

"Ow," Mei responded, a hand going to her jaw. She tested it out, slowly opening and closing her mouth. "You surprised me with that one."

Kaiholo leaned in conspiratorially. "You don't have to take this Lady Mizukage. We can have Lord Hatake arrested. You just say the word and-"

Nariko tapped Kaiholo on the arm to cut off his tirade. "Stop it. Sparring is not abuse so quit joking about it." She refocused on her Mizukage. "Are you alright Lady Fifth?"

Mei nodded. Kakashi gave her hand a squeeze and she turned to him. "I'm fine, really." Then she laughed at his expression, even though the reaction made her jaw throb. "Now quit it with that puppy-in-the-rain look. You'll make small children cry."

Kakashi wiped all expression from his face. He resented being told that he looked like a puppy, no matter how adorable and sympathetic it made him appear. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Mei resisted rolling her eyes as she stood. Her husband really did overreact sometimes. Practice fighting can end in injury, every academy student knew that. "Besides the pounding in my head? Yes, I'm fine. I would like to swing by and see Miki before we head to dinner, just in case."

Kakashi nodded, glued to his wife's side. "I think that's a good plan."

Nariko dismissed herself and the other guards. They returned to their positions, giving the couple privacy without letting them out of their sight as they re-entered the village proper. According to the usual schedule, it would be dinner after this and then possibly jutsu training and reading. Nariko, Sho, and Kaiholo followed the pair like the lengthening shadows that stretched across the village.

000000

"I have a new idea," Kakashi said after dinner as the couple walked out to their area of the training grounds. They had continued to jutsu train there in the evenings, despite Kakashi's more recent and random disappearances.

"Oh?" Mei asked. Kakashi was always coming up with a different way to manipulate their new technique, convinced it could be improved upon. "Are you sure? You've been hitting the books pretty hard again today and I'm still not convinced I didn't get you sick." Not to mention his misstep during their spar earlier.

Normally the Mizukage would have brushed off the inconsistency but this was slowly becoming a pattern. Mei glanced at Kakashi again, trying to see him with fresh eyes. What she saw concerned her. His eyes were a little too wide, the ghosts of missed dreams darkening the skin beneath them. She couldn't help but ask, "have you been sleeping well? Besides last night I mean?"

Kakashi shrugged her comment off.

Mei dug her feet in, physically stopping to get his attention. He turned back to look at her. Miki hadn't healed Mei completely and the bruise was still yellow, giving Mei a two-toned face. "Kakashi, we won't be practicing anything unless you can tell me how much sleep you got last night."

"I told you I didn't sleep well," he tried to defend.

Mei's green eyes flashed at her husband; that wasn't an answer.

Kakashi blinked at her slowly to give himself time. He did some quick math in his head to come up with a credible number but then stopped. Lies wouldn't help him now. He gave her the best estimate he had. "I don't know, two hours?"

Mei seemed to inflate slightly, anger filling her entire form. Mei turned on her heel. "We're going home."

"You just said that we'd practice if I told you!" Kakashi protested, trailing after Mei's hurried steps.

"I said no such thing," Mei snapped back. "And you're too observant to make that passing mistake. You're sleep deprived and your chakra has got to be low."

"I'm fine," Kakashi cried. He was starting to feel like a broken record. Why would no one listen?

"You are not fine. We're going home." Mei began marching back to the heart of the village. Kakashi quickened his step to keep up with her angry pace. He took a breath to say something else but Mei rounded on him, putting a single pointed finger to his chest. "Don't make me get Miki to put you into a medically-induced coma. We're going home and taking the night off."

Kakashi was about to get upset but then his eyes caught on the sight of his wife's bruised face. He let his anger go in a rush. The Leaf ninja mentally took a step back from the situation and realized he _was_ being a little irrational. Mei was right, although he refused to admit it out loud.

Resigning himself to his fate, Kakashi walked at Mei's side back to the village. As they stepped into the tower, one of the guards stationed there almost commented on their early return but Mei's look silenced him. Behind her, Kakashi signaled that he wouldn't be doing any lightning collecting that night. He had a feeling that Mei wasn't going to let him out of her sight. Much like how he'd kidnapped her the other day when she'd been sick, he was now her prisoner.

Back in their room, Kakashi was instructed to lay out on the bed. "What are you doing?" Kakashi asked as Mei pulled a dusty, brand new book from her shelf.

"I'm helping you relax," Mei said as she cracked the book open. "A doctor I had years ago said I should try this." She frowned at the book. "I'm going to," Mei tried not to cringe as she spoke the next part, "massage your feet." Kakashi blinked at her but then she shoved a pillow at him. "You can lay on your stomach and hold that if you like. It might be more comfortable." She began flipped through pages of the volume.

Kakashi slowly pulled the pillow to his chest and rolled onto his stomach. He was more than a little confused. "I hope you realize how much willpower it's taking to trust you to do this." His toes unconsciously curled in.

"I hope _you_ realize how much willpower it's taking to touch your feet," Mei said as she flipped another page.

 _You haven't even touched them yet,_ Kakashi thought indignantly. But then a sudden bang like a thunderclap made him jump. Mei had thrown the book. _I must be more tired than I thought._

"I'm just going to wing it," Mei declared, grabbing a bottle of hand lotion from the bathroom. "From what I can see, it doesn't matter which part of your foot I go after. I could work on the whole thing and it's bound to make something better." She scooted closer to Kakashi on the bed and eyed his feet with distaste.

"You know Mei, you don't have to do this. I'm perfectly relaxed," Kakashi said. His feet inched themselves away from her as if they were independent of the Leaf ninja's legs.

Mei steeled her nerves. Her hand reached out and snatched one of Kakashi's feet. "It'll be like that time I massaged your scalp, remember?"

"You mean the time you gave me a concussion?" Kakashi teased but his sentence ended with a sharp intake of breath. Mei popped his big toe knuckle a little harder than was necessary. She proceeded down the line until she'd popped each toe.

"Oops," Mei said, glancing at the book that now lay on the floor. "I think that said something about how I was supposed to 'greet the foot' before starting. Oh well."

"You seem a little more cheerful about this than you should be," Kakashi muttered into the pillow. He clutched it for moral support.

Mei moved on wordlessly. After the cracking experiment, she sandwiched his toes between her thumb and forefinger, one at a time, rubbing circles over the zone between the ball of his foot and the pads of his toes. This made Kakashi's whole foot tingle pleasantly. He closed his eyes and his head relaxed into the pillow he still clutched.

Mei was encouraged by this and pressed on. When she began rubbing the arch of her husband's foot with her thumbs, his whole body relaxed in a way she'd rarely seen. Instead of a bundle of tense muscles, the famous Copy Ninja was now made of gelatin. Gelatin that was quickly becoming one with the mattress.

Mei pressed tiny circles into the hard calluses of her husband's heel. Her thumbs traced the tendons on the top of his foot. When she ran out of ideas, she switched to the other foot and repeated the process. If she thought of something new, she switched back to briefly give the first foot the same treatment.

It was unclear to Mei when her husband fell asleep. His moans of appreciation turned to deep sighs until they became the steady, even breathing she knew so well.

When she was finished, Mei rushed to the bathroom to wash her hands free of lotion and foot residue. The Mizukage loved her husband and that love included his feet. Nonetheless, she still found feet detestable at the best of times. She briefly considered a shower before brushing the idea aside as irrational. Instead she reduced the lighting in the room down to the single lamp next to her bed. She climbed under the sheets next to her, now insensible, husband to read until she was tired. The Mizukage wasn't reading long.

Before turning out the light to sleep herself, Mei took one last look at Kakashi. He was still dead to the world. His jaw was slack and a little drool dampened his pillowcase. Mei gently ran a hand through his silver locks. He didn't stir.

With a satisfied smirk, Mei hoisted herself up and turned the light off. _Good night Kakashi._

That night there was a thunderstorm but no one was on top of the Tower to collect any lightning. No guards scratched at the Mizukage's door to get Kakashi's attention. Orino spoke to the ninja that reported to help. Nobody argued that they were all in need of a break. Everyone had been working hard to do something great for the Mist Village, even though some of them were at a loss as to what that greatness would entail. Soon enough, Kakashi's plan would be revealed in full, but not that night.

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you're enjoying it.

2\. Thank you to DimiGex and MGB for their continued support.

3\. Happy September!


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The lights flickered once again and Mei was fed up. This had been happening, on and off, for over two months. No matter whom the Mizukage sent, whom she asked, they all came back to her with no explanation. She even had Sachiko call the power plant and they didn't have any answers for her. The Mizukage slammed down her pen. "What is this?!"

Sachiko came in immediately. The aide looked down at the document Mei had in front of her, reading it upside down. "It's an approval for the new academy budget," she answered flatly.

Mei raised an eyebrow. Sachiko was more adaptable than the Mizukage's other aide but that adaptability came with the price of sarcasm. "I meant that," Mei pointed at the overhead lights as they flickered again.

Sachiko looked at her clipboard passively. "I believe that's what your two o'clock meeting is about."

Mei frowned in confusion. "I have a two o'clock meeting?" At Sachiko's nod Mei continued, "with whom?"

"Your husband, Orino, and Tomoko," Sachiko answered promptly. Before Mei could ask anything else, the aide had teleported out of the office.

Mei stared after her, dumbstruck. _What is going on here?_ The lights flickered again as if to mock her. Mei glared at them. She had half a mind to summon one of the mentioned three to demand an explanation but held off. She trusted all of them and, if they didn't tell her what this was all about before, they wouldn't be inclined to tell her before their scheduled appointment.

Mei busied herself as much as possible until two, wondering what the meeting was about. The lights stopped their flickering but Mei's head still buzzed with questions. Was there something wrong with the power grid? Tomoko worked at the power station but how were Kakashi and Orino involved? Why didn't Kakashi say anything? Why didn't Orino? The questions swirled in her mind as she flew through reports and other work. The Mizukage forced her mind to focus despite her rising anxiety.

At two o'clock sharp there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Mei called, glancing at the clock one last time.

Mei's husband came in, followed by Orino and Tomoko. Tomoko seemed nervous. Mei was familiar enough with Kakashi and Orino to know that they wore the looks they often got when they wanted those around them to think that they're calm. Orino's was a blank stare where his eyes lingered on things a second longer than they usually did. Kakashi's expression came off as bored with a hint of laziness. Mei mentally prepared herself but for what, she did not know.

The Mizukage leveled a no-nonsense look at them. "Would any of you care to explain why my lights have been flickering?"

Her tone was like ice but, Kakashi was pleased to note, not fiery ice. His voice was warm and soothing in response, "Mei, we'd like to show you something."

Mei's eyebrow quirked at Kakashi's non-answer. "You have my attention," she stood and they led her out.

After a long, quiet walk to the power station, Tomoko opened the door and led them inside the large concrete building. Mei was greeted by smiling workers. She was surprised to see the inside of the plant much changed. The boiler was there, the turbines, transformers, and cables, of which a layperson like herself didn't know the purposes, were all where she remembered them being before. However, the boiler was quiet, the turbines did not whirl. Instead there was just a low hum in the echoey building. The more obvious change took the form of hundreds, if not thousands of seals inked throughout the room. They snaked around the machines and under tables, the black ink pulsating faintly.

"What is this?" Mei asked slowly, desperately trying to maintain her composure. Her jaw was on the verge of dropping to the floor.

Tomoko cut right to the heart of the matter, a grin on her face. "Lady Mizukage, we are no longer reliant on coal for power. The village is being run completely on naturally occurring electricity."

"What?" Mei asked, disbelieving. Ever since electricity had come to the Mist it had been both a blessing and a curse. It had made things easier on the citizens, especially the civilians, but it was also terribly expensive.

"We're powering the village with lightning from the sky," Tomoko clarified, but that hadn't been what the Mizukage meant.

"How?" Mei practically barked. She wanted answers.

"Seals," Kakashi replied. His voice was quiet but it still cut through the hum in the room.

"Seals," Mei repeated in wonder, staring at the black markings.

"You remember my lightning sealing experiments?" Kakashi asked.

Mei mutely nodded, barely looking at her husband. The power station workers held their breath.

"I was able to seal natural lightning but had few uses for it afterward." Kakashi waved idly at the mess of seals inside of the building as if they hadn't taken him weeks of work and research. "But once we got the regulating seals working and connected them to the power grid-"

"You did what?!" Mei's confusion and shock had slid off of a cliff and dropped into a canyon of alarm. How had this happened without her knowing? Mei was also concerned about the apparent lack of security around the Mist's power supply. Just because she trusted Kakashi didn't mean that every infrastructure worker did or should.

"I'm pretty sure the Cloud already does this," Kakashi continued, hoping further explanation would calm the waters. "And if the Stone can find more practical uses for earth style, like the architecture in their village, then there's no reason we can't keep our jutsu skills sharp by using them domestically."

"Kakashi, stop," Mei held up a hand, her face pale with anxiety. "When did this happen?" She looked at everyone. Some appeared guilty, others excited, Kakashi now looked hesitant.

"We wanted to surprise you, so everyone agreed to keep it a secret," Kakashi explained. The next part was spoken softer, as if only for her. "Do you not like it?"

The Mizukage could hear the pout in her husband's voice but she pushed that to the back of her mind. "I- I need time to process this." Mei waved Tomoko closer. "Show me the numbers."

Tomoko happily handed over her clipboard. She and the Mizukage stepped aside to talk at one of the work tables. Kakashi and Orino stayed where they were, watching. Occasionally, Mei would point at something and ask a question. Tomoko smiled and nodded in response.

"Are we-" Kakashi stopped. He felt like a child, asking Orino if they were in trouble. Instead he asked, "is she mad?"

Orino squinted at his old friend's back while he considered the possibility. "I don't think so. I think it just surprised her that this whole thing was a secret from her."

Kakashi blinked in confusion. "That's how a surprise works, or so sensei used to tell me."

Mei and Tomoko rejoined the group a moment later. Mei looked a little more relaxed or at least, restrained. "Thank you, all of you, for putting this together. Tomoko and I have agreed that it's best to continue on a trial basis for a few more months before making a public announcement about this," she glanced at Kakashi, "project. In the meantime, Mist citizens will be charged as they normally would for their power until the transition is paid for-"

Tomoko cleared her throat and Mei paused. "I don't mean to interrupt you Lady Mizukage," with a reassuring nod from Mei the woman continued, "but it's already paid for itself. Lord Hatake did most of the work and he refused compensation of any kind. The only costs now are to maintain the seals, continuing to collect lightning, and any further refinements of the process. To be frank Lady Mizukage, my team and I can handle the maintenance by working only minutes a day." She gave a light laugh. "I'm going to have to find another job."

Mei smiled. "No need to worry about that, we'll figure something out." She took a breath. "In any case, what are you projecting to charge an average household _now,_ keeping the staff we have?" Tomoko flipped through some pages and held out the clipboard again, pointing to a number. Mei nearly swallowed her tongue. "That's per day?" Mei asked, disbelieving the small number.

"That's per _month_ , Lady Mizukage," Tomoko's smile brightened.

Mei dearly wished she wore a mask. She couldn't hide her surprise or the fifty other emotions she felt. _One thing at a time._ She glanced at her husband but her eyes quickly moved away from him. "Thank you all," she repeated, addressing the whole room. "We'll discuss this again once I've read through the data more thoroughly." She turned her attention to Tomoko, "I suspect you already have a report ready for me?"

Tomoko nodded with a proud grin. "I'll have it sent to your office immediately." With a bow, she hurried over to her relieved team. They did a little victory dance in the corner. Mei dismissed Orino who left after only a moment of hesitation.

Without looking at Kakashi, Mei stepped to her husband's side and said, "walk with me." It was not a suggestion.

Although they continued down first one street, then another, Mei did not speak. There were too many thoughts rolling and crashing through her mind. One thought overwhelmed all others, they needed to have this conversation in private. There were too many eyes in the village, too many ears.

Mei wanted to scream. She couldn't even have a private discussion with her spouse without retreating behind seals. The same kinds of seals that had apparently been used to rework the entire distribution of their power supply without her knowledge.

Finally, they arrived in Kakashi's room. She didn't have to ask him to activate his security seals, which not only sealed the room from entry, but stopped sound leaving as well.

Mei's eyes blazed brighter than the fading marks on the walls. "How could you do that to me? Working behind my back?!"

Kakashi, feeling the buildup of the storm, had prepared to defend himself. His words were calm but not without passion. "I didn't want to say anything until we were sure it could work. Then we all thought it would be a nice surprise for you. We were not working behind your back!"

"My village is not your plaything Kakashi!" Mei yelled. "You can't just run around and do as you please. You need to tell me these things, not conspire with my ninja to hide things from me!"

"It was a pleasant surprise, or so we thought. We were not conspiring!"

"And what if something had gone wrong? What if you or someone else had been hurt?! What if you'd blown the village's power station sky high? Then what would you have done?!"

"That wasn't going to happen. I worked with _your_ ninja Mei. Do you think they don't know what they are doing? Tomoko was on board from the very start. If she didn't think it could work then-"

"Then you would have pursued other avenues. You're as stubborn as you are inconsiderate."

Kakashi ignored the insults given in anger, he pressed on. "We knew it could be done Mei, there were several jonin involved."

"How? How did you know?"

Kakashi let the air still for a moment, like the ocean smoothing between waves. Kakashi had wanted to keep the others' involvement in the background in case something had backfired. If Mei was going to be mad at someone, he'd wanted it to be him. However, now seemed like the time to reveal that he had a little more help. Mei wasn't mad about the project itself so he'd mentioned jonin were involved. Now he was sure it was alright to bring stronger hints into play.

"One of your ninja has been using lightning to power his own home for years." Mei's jaw went slack but Kakashi continued. "And like I said, I'm sure this is where the Hidden Cloud, and possibly parts of Lightning Country, get their electricity. Not even the Leaf can afford to power elevators and build entirely glassed-in buildings. The Cloud has a side business, only now we know what it is."

Mei shook her head, still wanting to be angry. If this worked, Mei's brain could hardly wrap around the concept, the Mist's economy would boom for the first time in her lifetime. The citizens could spend less on power and more on both missions and goods. Increased mission requests meant more revenue for the village which meant more money could be put into infrastructure, health care, the community in general. Increased purchases meant more trade brought to the region. And if the Mist could start selling their power to the Land of Water at large, the possibilities were endless.

Mei focused on her husband again. He looked hopeful. Mei shook her head again. "You shouldn't have gone behind my back."

"I thought it would be a welcome surprise," Kakashi replied softly. Before he'd said it as justification, this time it came out as an apology.

"Buying my favorite _snack_ is a surprise, Kakashi. This is changing the economy of my village and our way of life as we know it."

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds bad." Kakashi pocketed his hands. He raised his eyebrows at her. "I did good though right?"

"I would have liked to have known," Mei responded instantly, not wanting to let him off the hook. "And the way you manipulated my staff is quite alarming." She shook her head again, a smile on her face this time. "You amaze me Hatake Kakashi."

"You wanted everyone to call me 'Lord' but then not give me any authority? It's really your fault," Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

Mei just shook her head. She considered beating her husband to a pulp but mostly she just wanted to kiss him. Instead of doing either of those things, she washed her face with her hands. "So what now?"

Kakashi smiled at her. "You look like you could use a break."

Mei glanced at the clock. She didn't finish anything else she'd meant to that day. It was already four. Had they really spent that long at the power station? "I'm going to have the longest council meeting tomorrow."

"All the more reason for you to take the rest of today off," Kakashi replied. He kissed Mei on the forehead. "I'm sorry I shocked you."

"Don't do that anymore," Mei pleaded. She pulled him into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"No promises," Kakashi smiled into his wife's hair. "But you do need some rest."

"What I need, is a nice, normal husband who leaves things well enough alone," Mei looked up, an eyebrow arched at him.

Kakashi grinned down at her. "Now what fun would that be?"

 **Author's Notes:  
1\. **Hello fellows, let me start this off by saying, Happy Birthday to Kakashi (9/15)! I keep missing posting on Mei's Birthday but dang it I'll keep trying to remember to post on Kakashi's Birthday.

Now feast your eyes on these three random Kakashi facts that I find interesting:  
a. Out of Team Minato, Kakashi is the only one to not become a jinchuriki at some point.  
b. According to the manga, Sakumo's fateful mission was five years before Kakashi became jonin. So, despite what the filler may say, Kakashi would have not only been out of the academy when Sakumo died, he would have easily been a chunin already.  
c. At the beginning of Shippuden, Kakashi tries to tell Naruto and Sakura that he's invented an "amazing new jutsu" but he never gets a chance to say what it is. I theorize that it's Lightning Cable or the Lightning Shadow Clone (which I personally didn't even think was possible before Kakashi uses it) but what are your thoughts?  
 **2.** Thank you to MGB for looking over this chapter for me. I appreciate his quiet support, always. I really need to send him flowers or something.  
 **3.** Thank you thank you thank you to all my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers out there! Because of you, Boiling Point has almost 400 reviews and over 200 favorites. Not only do these numbers make me happy, but people who are browsing sometimes look at these stats to decide if they're going to read a story or not. Your support gets people to notice this story, so thank you. And this leads me to my last point/question...  
 **4.** What brought YOU to this story? I'm curious. Were you just browsing? Did someone recommend it? Were you looking specifically for Kakashi and Mei stories? And if so, what drew you to that pairing?


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The long week weighed down Mei's mind and body like stones in the sea. Between the council meetings involving the new power situation and preparing for the arrival of the Water Lord's envoys on top of her normal work, the Mizukage was spent. She was finally finished for the night but couldn't even muster the energy to hurry to her room. Kakashi would be there, she thought with a smile, but even the stamina _that_ action required was too much and her mouth flattened out. The Mizukage just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. Hopefully Kakashi hadn't had any brilliant ideas about trying a new jutsu that night. She didn't have the energy to eat, much less spar.

Mei opened the tall door to her room while her hand fumbled for the light switch. Muscle memory assisted her and light filled her bedroom. However, something unexpected was dangling in front of the kunoichi's face. She jerked away from it, letting out an undignified squawk.

The harmless piece of paper twirled in the air at eye level, suspended from the ceiling with ninja wire. Mei put a hand to her breast, as if that would slow her hammering heart, and took a deep breath. She calmly reached out, steadying the page so that she could read it. Kakashi's neat handwriting simply spelled out, "my room."

Mei smiled. She grasped the wire and yanked the note down, setting it on a table. The way the evening was progressing, she wouldn't be surprised if that note startled her twice if she left it up. The exhausted Mizukage hoped that her husband had something more soothing planned for the evening besides terrifyingly positioned messages.

About facing, Mei left her room and headed down the hall to Kakashi's. Her mind slogged through the debate she planned on having with her husband. Whatever it was that Kakashi had prepared, Mei was going to beg they do it some other time. What she really wanted was rest and plenty of it. She had actually hoped to hide out in Kakashi's room that night to escape advisors and ninja alike. The appearance of the note, however, suggested that Kakashi may have…other designs for their evening. Mei rubbed her eyes. She was confident he would understand but she had also been neglecting him. Gathering the energy to be calm but direct with him about her wishes, she trod toward her husband's room.

Before Mei could reach for his door, Kakashi pulled it open, a smile on his face. Mei couldn't help but return it. His eyes shone with his joy at seeing her. A twinge of heartache spurred Mei past the pleasure of the reunion. She opened her mouth but Kakashi silenced her with a gentle finger to her lips. He stuck his head out into the hall, looked left and right, and then quickly pulled Mei in with him as if to be sure that they weren't seen. Mei smiled tiredly up at him as Kakashi closed the door and sealed his room.

"Kakashi, I-"

"Have you eaten?" Kakashi spoke at the same time she did.

Mei stopped speaking, mouth ajar, in surprise. Then, "what?"

"Did you get a chance to eat?" Kakashi clarified. His eyes rested on her, giving his undivided attention. His look was almost too intense.

Mei blinked several times. "Um, no."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "I thought that might happen. So I made plans. Would you like to eat before or after your bath?"

Mei mentally questioned whether or not her long working hours were starting to burn out her brain. Was she supposed to know about this? Had Kakashi made plans that she'd forgotten about? Before Mei could respond, Kakashi was speaking again.

"Or _during_ your bath?" His eyes twinkled. "That would work too."

"My bath?" Mei repeated dully. She was beginning to feel impotent.

Kakashi was smiling again. He put a finger to his nose, encouraging Mei to observe her surroundings more closely. He often chastised her for not using her sense of smell when gathering information.

Since Kakashi was determined to float her down this river of riddles and madness, the Mizukage decided to enjoy the ride. Mei obediently closed her eyes and inhaled. The faint aroma of citrus was on the air, citrus and flowers, although she couldn't pick out an individual kind.

Mei opened her eyes, frowning in confusion. Kakashi just smiled at her. His eyes reflected the fatigue in hers and it was a sad smile, but only for a moment. "Your bath," he announced, gesturing toward his washroom, "awaits."

Mei took a hesitant step toward the bathroom and the smell of an orchard grew stronger. She could hardly believe it. The light shining under the crack of the bathroom door called to her like a beacon of relief. It was an oasis of serenity waiting just for her.

Kakashi broke his wife out of her trance. "I'll go get your dinner. The cooks said it should be ready about now." He turned to go but thought better of it. "Actually, I'll be sending a clone."

Mei turned slowly to look at her husband. The clone was already stepping out into the hall, the seals released for a moment before being replaced. Kakashi sat himself down in his comfy reading chair.

"I'm going to stay here and make sure that you're left undisturbed." Kakashi glanced toward the door. "If anyone tries to bother you, I will kill them." His tone was light and airy but he'd withdrawn a kunai and was now twirling it idly around his finger.

Looking back at his wife, Kakashi smiled again. "Go, your bath is waiting. Let me know when you want your dinner."

Slowly, Kakashi's intentions for the evening settled into Mei's understanding. He had made elaborate plans for her to relax undisturbed and that was it. Mei's brain stalled on that thought, a tired euphoria filling her. Even her positive emotions were dimmed. Instead of tackling her husband with a hug or bursting into tears, Mei just drifted into the bathroom and shut the door. She let down her hair and stepped into a wonderland that was nearly beyond her comprehension.

Not too long ago, Mei had just wanted to go to sleep and forget everything. Now, in her bath filled with flower petals and the air brimming with the smell of tangerines, Mei couldn't imagine a better place to be.

She sat back, letting the hot water work on her tired shoulders and neck. The twinge in her spine left over from when she'd jumped away from Kakashi's note was already disappearing. The Mizukage was briefly concerned that she'd fall asleep in the bath but then she let that thought go too. She had no troubles in this pool of tranquility. If any worries arrived, she was sure that Kakashi would snuff them out.

000000

As the days continued on with their usual routine the pair fell into a natural rhythm. Kakashi tried his best to join Mei for lunch but some days he lost track of time.

"You're late," Mei chided as Kakashi stepped into the dining room. She started on her soup upon his arrival.

"Sorry," Kakashi chuckled, thinking of what excuse he'd use this time. He crossed the room, took a seat, and unfolded his napkin, looking up at his wife. "I-" Mei's expression cut him off.

The Mizukage was pale and looked at her soup with a perplexed expression. Then her eyes narrowed. There was something sad, and accusatory, in that look. She dropped her spoon. Just like that, a completely normal day became dangerous.

Kakashi flashed to her side, catching her up in one arm and throwing her chair out from under her with the other. He gently laid her on the floor. "Sora," Kakashi bellowed. "We need a medic in here! It's poison."

Mei's face was a stiff mask of that betrayed expression. Her hands were like claws, trying to hold Kakashi in return but unable to unclench.

"Mei," Kakashi's voice was calm, "stay with me." He brushed her bangs back so that he could see both of her eyes. "I love you. I love you," he said it slower the second time, as if trying to burn it into her memory.

She stared back up at him, using all of her energy to keep calm. The Mizukage was no stranger to poisons, both on and off the battlefield. If she worked her chakra right, she could keep the majority of the poison isolated in her stomach.

"Sora, please," Kakashi cried.

The doors burst open, Sora strode in with two medics. One was Miki and the other was the medic from the night of the lightning mishap. Her sharp eyes flicked to Kakashi and then to the Mizukage lying beside him.

"Lord Hatake," Miki spoke, "if you please?" Her request was barely audible over the ruckus outside. Kakashi hadn't heard it start just a moment before, he'd had tunnel vision from the moment he'd seen his wife's pallor.

Kakashi rose fluidly, obediently getting out of the way, and turned toward the window. His mind was racing but the cries outside cut through the inner turmoil. "Death to the Mizukage," could be heard, called and repeated, on the street below. Something inside of Kakashi cracked, like a twig broken.

Sora heard the people outside as well. He cursed something awful, turned, and barked orders out the dining room door.

Kakashi stalked to the window, oblivious of the curious pair of eyes on him. Without turning or addressing anyone in particular, he said, "I'll be right back." The Leaf ninja opened the window, stepped out onto the roof, and vanished.

Kakashi reappeared on the street, directly in front of a man who was leading about twenty others in a cheer. His cry died in a wheeze as he took in the last Hatake. The small group stilled behind him. The air on the street became dark and heavy, the change rolling in like a thunderstorm.

The man stared up at Kakashi, who glanced around at the group. There was a shamisen player, a blonde woman, just normal people, loosely standing in a group. Their angry faces changed to fear as Kakashi's presence washed over them.

"Do you know who I am?" Kakashi asked, his voice dangerous. The stifling air became unbearable, several people fell to their knees.

Instead of answering, the lead man's eyes flicked over Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi could feel Sora's men surrounding the group but that wasn't what had caught the leader's attention. The man burst into tears but that was beneath Kakashi's notice.

Kakashi turned, eyes scanning the crowd. Most were cowering away in fear but others simply stood still, staring wide-eyed at Kakashi. He ignored them. One person stuck out.

A young man was sneaking out a side gate. A gate that led to Mizukage Tower. A man who was expecting the distraction of a street protest to cover his exit. He glanced this way and that, before getting caught in Kakashi's gaze. The man froze. Kakashi was there before he even had time to register the eye contact.

The shifty character crumpled in on himself, although all Kakashi was doing was standing beside him. It was all the Leaf ninja could do to stand there and do nothing else. There was something inside of Kakashi that told him he was very close to losing control. He knew that would be bad but he couldn't seem to remember why. That lack of correlation sobered him. It had been years since he'd been in a blind rage and nothing good could come from it.

Kakashi clenched his fists and took a literal step back from the man who had poisoned his wife. He pulled his chakra in, holding onto it tightly. Sora was beside them, Kakashi suddenly noticed, and put on a brave face when he said, "we can take it from here." He only side-glanced at Kakashi, as if looking straight at him was too difficult.

Kakashi gazed at the guard captain and then the people around them. Random passers-by were cowering in nearby shops, their anxious eyes peeking out through windows and doors. Kakashi's shoulders slumped and he turned back to the guard captain. "I'm sorry Sora."

Sora shook his head, but the movement was a bit shaky. "It's perfectly understandable."

"There's a difference between understanding something and thinking that it's correct," Kakashi argued. Rage receded and fear, licking like flames on timber, was retaking his mind, "is Mei-?"

"She'll survive. Yuko drew out the poison in the Mizukage's stomach and is isolating the rest," Sora reassured him. "And we found the staff person that was assaulted. She's been taken to the hospital." He was getting his bearings again.

"Yuko?" Kakashi questioned, before remembering the hawk-featured medic.

"The other medic," Sora explained, "she's a poison specialist."

Kakashi nodded absently.

"You can go," Sora said and then stopped. "I mean, if you want to-" He reacted to his own speech as if words were falling out of his mouth against his will.

Kakashi's frown deepened. "I'm sorry Sora."

Sora tried to laugh but it seemed to strangle him. He held up his hands in surrender. "It's nothing, I've just never seen you like that before. It's- I'd forgotten."

This upset Kakashi more than it reassured him. "I don't want any of you to be afraid of me," Kakashi said in a burst of honesty.

Sora considered him for a moment, then, "maybe it'd be better if people were a little more afraid. It would remind them that you aren't some trophy husband to be underestimated." Then the frank expression on the guard's face was gone, his business-like attitude returned. "You should return to the Mizukage. We'll handle this."

After thanking him, Kakashi flashed up the wall and back into the window he'd left through. He closed it with a click and turned to face the room, afraid of what he'd see.

Mei's green eyes were on him. She looked up from where she was resting on the floor. Her pallor showed through under her makeup but her weak smile was genuine. "There you are, I was beginning to worry." Before Mei knew it, she was in Kakashi's arms. This time, Miki and Yuko moved to give them space.

"I may have just made a grave error," Kakashi whispered the guilty words in her ear. The whole incident hadn't taken more than five minutes and yet the consequences could last for years.

Mei hummed, hugging him back. When Kakashi tried to pull away, she held on, and he helped her into a sitting position. Once Mei was situated, leaning against her husband but at least sitting up, she continued. "I heard," Mei made her voice light in an attempt to trivialize the situation. "Miki said she could feel your killing intent all the way up here."

"Really Lord Hatake," Miki chastised him. "It was very shocking."

Yuko didn't say anything, she was standing on the other side of the room, testing Kakashi's soup for poison and taking a sample.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi repeated. "I don't know what came over me."

Miki snorted. Despite her chiding words, the medic wasn't angry. "I think you know exactly what came over you," her tone was matter-of-fact. "Someone tried to kill your wife and you were angry. It isn't that difficult of a concept." She packed her bag with quick movements and glanced over at her colleague. "Once we're done here we'll run downstairs and get samples from the kitchen as well."

Yuko nodded, labeling the sample she'd taken from Kakashi's bowl.

Miki glanced at Kakashi. "Lord Hatake, this is Yuko by the way. She's another one of the on-site medics."

"Yes, we've met," Kakashi replied. When he caught Yuko's eye he said, "thank you, for saving Mei's life."

Yuko nodded curtly but then her face flushed with color. With a quick bow, she stepped from the room. Miki followed, giving Kakashi one last questioning glance before closing the door.

"You've met Yuko? When?" Mei asked curiously.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, wondering how much trouble he could possibly get into in one day. "From the lightning experiments."

Mei's eyes narrowed. "You were hurt?"

"No, Orino was just being over-cautious. You know how he is." Kakashi tried to brush it off.

"What happened that made him wake a medic in the middle of the night?" Mei asked tersely.

"Oh, just, one of the scrolls kind of…exploded. It was really nothing." Kakashi quickly changed the subject. "So how are you feeling? You know, you should really stop eating strange food." He tried to make a joke about Mei's previous food poisoning but she wasn't having it.

"A scroll exploded?" Mei's voice was rising. "Something exploded on top of my tower?"

"It really just caught on fire," Kakashi covered. "It was fine."

"What would have to happen for a _lightning_ storage scroll to catch on _fire_?" Mei asked, eyes blazing.

"Your color is returning, I think that's a good sign," Kakashi tried to change the subject again. "Although you are looking a bit flushed. Maybe we should-"

"Kakashi," Mei cut him off. "Please answer the question."

Kakashi looked at his wife and took a breath. "I was tired. I didn't give the scroll my full attention, and I lost control of the bolt. Orino had a medic check all of us out, it happened to be Yuko."

He paused and Mei could sense his hesitation. "And?"

"And Yuko wasn't particularly fond of me," Kakashi finished.

That was a turn Mei hadn't expected. She blinked. "Yuko is a loyal Mist ninja, so were her parents."

"Were?" Kakashi asked.

"The war," Mei replied. It had become an answer all too common. Over half of the Allied Shinobi Forces had died during the war. Half of the ninja population was simply gone, and that was before Madara was even reanimated. Everyone had lost someone. "But that doesn't explain why she doesn't like you." After a moment Mei's voice hardened. "Was she disrespectful?"

Kakashi side-stepped that question and focused on the first part. "It really isn't that surprising. I've given it a lot of thought, and I could see why someone outside of the Land of Fire could blame Leaf ninja for the entire war."

Mei's eyes widened. "What? How?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Madara was a Leaf ninja, Obito was a Leaf ninja, Kabuto was a Leaf ninja-"

"But Kaguya and Zetsu were the real culprits," Mei argued. Then it hit her. She breathed out the answer to her own question, "and they were taken down by _Leaf ninja_."

Kakashi nodded. "Right, so someone who lives outside the Land of Fire might be wondering, if the real culprits of the entire war were taken down by a handful of Leaf ninja, why did _their_ relatives have to go to war and die? What was the point of it all?" Kakashi shrugged. "I might hate us too, if I hadn't been there and seen it for myself."

"I see," was all Mei could say. It was sad, but Mei realized that her husband's assessment was all too accurate. She hadn't noticed because, as a kage of another village, she would have also been seen as a victim. Kakashi, although famous, still interacted with the average ninja far more than she did. And since he was a Leaf ninja, some of that misplaced hatred would be turned his way.

They sat in silence for a time, enjoying each other's company. That was until Mei realized that her little indulgence was eating into her work day. "I should get going," she stated, standing. Her footing wasn't as steady as she would have liked but she'd manage.

Kakashi watched her with concern. "Mei, you almost- You were poisoned today. Don't you think you should take some time to rest?"

Mei shook her head, attempting to ignore the concern she heard in her husband's voice. "Nonsense. I can work. Besides, this village waits for no one." She started to walk away but stopped, sensing her husband's unease. She turned back to him, not able to help herself. "What is it?"

Kakashi stood there, helpless, wondering if he should say anything at all. Then, "do you know how it upsets others when you brush these things off?" His voice was soft, concerned.

The dining room suddenly seemed too small. Mei took a breath, pushed her doubts away, and smiled. "Kakashi, I appreciate your concern, but it's fine, I'm fine."

Before Kakashi could say anything else, she was gone.

000000

Some evenings, Mei was late getting back from work or Mizukage business would call her away. That was fine with Kakashi, it would remind him that he needed to keep up with his correspondences.

Mei never commented on the times that she came home to find Kakashi deep in letter writing. She sometimes wondered what he was thinking about when he'd pause in reading a letter and stare at the wall in front of him. The Mizukage wasn't a fool, there was always the possibility that Kakashi was leaking information about the Mist to the Leaf. The long moments he spent staring into space could be anything from him decrypting something in a letter to just being lost in thought. However, Mei trusted her husband and despite her personal fears, she refused to allow anyone to screen Kakashi's mail.

The Mizukage was becoming practiced in sorting her relationship worries from her political ones. Her relationship worries stemmed from her insecurity and not from any measurable facts. Even the gut feelings she got about political intrigue were based on something, a memo, an observation, word from spies, but it was something besides her own emotion. This was how she remained sane.

As far as Mei was concerned, Kakashi could correspond with as many people as he liked. After all, it was the irrational insecurity of the world's populace that put them all in this position. She would not let her own insecurity stop Kakashi from maintaining the few friendships he had.

Mei was late coming home that evening so Kakashi sat down at his desk to work on his pile of mail. He hadn't gotten too far behind but he didn't want to leave the responses any longer than he already had. He re-read them to be sure he didn't miss anything before replying.

The letter on the top of the pile read:

 _Dear sensei, how are you? Took you long enough to respond! Training is going ok but I'm restless you know? I asked Granny if I could visit Sasuke but she said no, again. Something about politics. I'm trying to understand, Iruka-sensei and Captain Yamato have been teaching me about village relationships and international politics, but it just doesn't stick in my head! Iruka-sensei says I'm not paying attention but I really am trying! I wonder how you are or what Sakura's doing or if they're ever going to let Sasuke out. Then I realize I wasn't listening again._

 _I've been having tea with Hinata's family a lot, which is nice, but they're all so stiff! Hinata is a great listener, I'm glad she's,_ something was erased and, in its place, Naruto continued, _being so nice._

 _When are you coming to visit? Soon? I want to show you the new wind technique I've been working on. It's not finished, there's something about it that's missing. I know you said that you've been improving on your wind style so maybe you could help? I'll show it to you next time I see you._

 _I almost forgot! Yeah, the scroll was something of my Dad's._ The mentioning of it made Kakashi look up at the scroll on his bookshelf. It was the same one that Tsunade handed off to him just before Kakashi had left the Leaf. _I've been going through what's left of my parents' things. Lord Third had them kept safe somewhere and Granny Tsunade pulled them out for me. My Dad wrote your name on it so I figured you should have it. I wanted to send it right away but Tsunade said the council was kicking up a fuss about letting a scroll from the Fourth Hokage into the Mist. I can't believe she slipped it to you when you visited! That's awesome!_

 _Don't take so long to respond this time! -Naruto_

The scroll to which Naruto referred contained something that Minato and Kushina had been working on. It was full of half-finished sealing lessons that Minato had designed. It was the start of a teaching plan where the learner could build upon their own sealing knowledge. They would learn the pieces of each seal, stacking each component to learn not only what the seals in between could do, but what the final product would be. By stacking this knowledge instead of simply copying the great seals of the masters, the student would eventually be able to create their own seals, large or small. This style of training was completely new and Minato and Kushina were laying it out for Kakashi specifically. Since the fall of the Land of Whirlpools, such a method had not only not previously existed, but it was suddenly very necessary. There were no more great seal masters to copy and the last refugees from that land were too young to know many of the master seals.

Reading Minato's neat script was a treasure in itself to Kakashi. Kushina's scrawled warnings in the margins never failed to make Kakashi smile. The Leaf jonin had been practicing his own sealing since he'd relocated to the Mist and this scroll was more than a gift, it was a treasure trove. Even half finished, Kakashi knew enough to build on what Minato and Kushina had started. It wouldn't be as good but Kakashi would try to finish their work anyway. This was Naruto's inheritance too. If the Leaf council knew what had been given to Kakashi to work with they would have flayed Tsunade, or rather, tried to. He did plan to pay the Leaf back for the scroll, most likely in the form of power regulation seals. He smiled as he flipped to the next letter.

Yamato's letters were always in code, alternating every few responses to a different cypher. It was a bit of a pain but Kakashi could recall all of the keys that had been used so far.

 _Senpai, I haven't heard anything about the Baransu by name but I'll keep my ear to the ground. I'll have some of our friends look into it as well._ Kakashi knew "our friends" referred to some trusted ANBU agents.

 _Naruto continues to progress well with his training. He pits himself against others in training exercises but the difference in strength between himself and his opponents keeps him from trying his hardest. His clones are similarly not up to the task of resisting him for long. He's voiced his frustrations more than once but not on this particular issue. I believe that is the heart of the problem though._

 _The Leaf continues to field reconstruction requests, even now. Naruto and I are happy to go but every time Naruto leaves, even if it's just a few miles outside of the village, there is unrest. I can't leave without him of course, so I'm happy that this gets him at least a little change in scenery._

And that was always the closest Yamato got to writing about his own feelings. The rest of his letter was full of news on the circle of jonin, tidbits from this or that quarter. Kakashi always read each part carefully, because Yamato wouldn't have included it if he didn't feel it was important. The lengthy notes were a bit tiresome but not nearly as tiresome as Sakura's letters.

 _Dear Sensei, are you getting enough to eat? I don't know what training regimen you've got yourself on but you seemed a bit thin in the photo Lady Mei sent. Always remember to take time to rest. I won't say "adequate" rest because for you that means little to no rest. Don't make me send Lady Mei after you. She's busy but I can make her see reason. Your health is important, especially now that you're getting older…_

Kakashi wasn't entirely sure how old Sakura thought he was but whatever age she assumed must be too high. Maybe once _she_ was in her thirties she'd realize that he was still easily in the prime of his life. Although, by the time Sakura was in her thirties then she would definitely think Kakashi was ancient. He shrugged. It would always be a losing battle he supposed. By the time she realized that he wasn't actually _that_ old, he would be in the fall of his youth, as Guy would say. Then he started to think about growing old with Mei and Kakashi smiled. What would it be like once he and Mei were both semi-retired? He leaned back and imagined but then shook his head, he could daydream later. He switched pages and moved on.

Tsunade's letters were always short and to the point. She knew that Kakashi and Yamato were in contact so she didn't bother with the details. Still, her quick lines took longer to read than Yamato's due to her triple encryption.

 _Baransu have attacked twice now, once at the border and once at the village wall. We've tightened security and Naruto is no longer allowed on work leave. Will keep you posted._

Kakashi shifted his stack of letters around again, neither Yamato nor Tsunade had dated their letters. Tsunade's must be more recent. With the assassination attempt on Mei being from a possible Baransu splinter group, Sora was still looking into that, this attack and the Leaf's might be related. Were the Baransu gearing up for something? Masking their intentions with these random attacks?

Shifting the pages again, Kakashi realized that it had been awhile since Sasuke had written. He'd have to write him, too, once he'd finished with his other responses. He plucked some fresh paper from a drawer. Kakashi sighed, poised his pen, and began to write.

Kakashi always made sure that his replies to the Hokage were long-winded. She had to read every part in case she missed the hidden response he twisted into the lines of his letter. After penning three pages about his garden plot in the Mist greenhouses, which didn't exist, Kakashi folded the paper into an envelope and set it aside. He looked at the letters and snatched Naruto's out of the pile.

Kakashi thought to suggest that Naruto visit him in the Mist but then realized, again, that Naruto's letter must also be older than Tsunade's. Besides, the last thing the Mist needed was Naruto practicing jutsu in their backyard. The locals hadn't reacted well to Naruto's last visit and that had just been with him walking around, doing nothing as pretentious as blowing up a training ground. No, better to come up with an alternative solution.

Kakashi tapped his pen in thought. Naruto wanted a challenge but was unable to leave the Leaf, was afraid of hurting his friends, and didn't want to frighten anyone. _Maybe Kurama could try to teach him medical ninjutsu?_ Kakashi shook his head and rubbed his eyes. All the tutoring in the world wouldn't give Naruto that kind of control. Besides, Naruto being able to transfer Kurama's chakra made learning medical ninjutsu nearly pointless for him. It would be helpful if Naruto needed to conserve chakra but that was an unlikely scenario. Kakashi wondered how proficient Kurama was in sealing. The fox could easily build Naruto's knowledge in that area. Even the other tailed beasts could-

Kakashi's thoughts were brought up short when he felt a faint boom and the rumble of an explosion.

 **Author's Notes:  
** 1\. Salutations! Thank you to DimiGex for looking this chapter over for me. Thank you, also, to you! The reader! Thank you for your views, reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate you all immensely.

2\. A note on last time's note: A lot of you mentioned that you always thought that kamui was Kakashi's cool new jutsu. On my first viewing, I thought so too, but now I don't believe that to be the case. I just can't see Kakashi, the guy who usually doesn't take credit for anything, presuming to think that he personally (a non-Uchiha) invented a new Sharingan technique. It just doesn't seem to be in character for him. The Leaf Village at large doesn't know enough about the Sharingan to gauge the extent of its power, much less what techniques have been done in the past. I know we know NOW that each Sharingan has different abilities (and I guess even each eye has a different special power [unless the plot dictates otherwise]) but Kakashi certainly did not know that at the very beginning of Shippuden when he's telling his students about the "cool, new jutsu that he invented". And if you ask why Kakashi didn't use Lightning Cable or his Lightning Shadow Clone between the beginning of Shippuden and the end, well, I can't think of a time when it would have been practical. Why would he make a Lightning Shadow Clone when a regular Shadow Clone would do? And the Akatsuki are too fast and agile for Lightning Cable to be very effective. Those are just my two cents.

On a personal note, the mental image of the Akatsuki jumping over Kakashi's Lightning Cable led me to draw a rather humorous scene where Tobi (Obito) is jumping over the cable like a jump rope. The things that pop into my head sometimes...

3\. Yay! We finally get the revelation of where Kakashi's mysterious scroll came from! Hopefully it wasn't too disappointing.

Thanks, talk to you guys later!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Kakashi's eyes shot off the page and looked up at nothing out of the ordinary. His large room was as spartan as ever with nothing out of place. He was alone and, besides the way the floor had shaken and the light fixtures rattled, there were no other indicators that anything had happened. Kakashi tossed his pen down and bolted out the door. He was halfway down the hall when three guards met him.

Nariko, as she often did, took charge. "Lord Hatake, would you return to your room please?" Her tone was polite but she looked nervous.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. His heart was attempting to crawl out of his chest and into his neck. He could smell the faint tint of smoke in the air.

Kaiholo spoke up. "There's been an explosion in another part of the tower. The damage is minimal-"

Kakashi didn't want to hear about the damage. His mind barely focused on Kaiholo's words but he took them in all the same, analyzing the information. Fear encircled him the longer the guard's explanation went on. He wasn't mentioning Mei at all. The second Kaiholo paused for breath, Kakashi spat out the question that was burning in his mouth. "Where's Mei?"

"No one was hurt," Nariko replied.

Although that was a relief, it wasn't what Kakashi had asked. The look in his eyes made Nariko continue.

"Lady Mizukage is in…another part of the tower," Nariko answered vaguely.

"Where," Kakashi demanded. He began to walk down the hall but Nariko, Kaiholo, and Sho blocked his way. Kakashi's irritation rose. He leveled his dark gaze at them. He didn't want to fight. "Let me pass."

"Kakashi," Nariko spoke again, dropping the formalities, "Lady Mei wants us to keep you safe in your room until the prot-" she cut herself off, correcting herself, "the attackers have been dealt with. Please return to your room."

Kakashi made his face blank but his voice was cold. "I don't need to be kept safe, I need to find my wife."

"Don't make us restrain you," Sho added. He sounded bored but surprisingly not annoyed with his charge. If Kakashi took a step back to analyze their expressions, he would realize that they didn't like the arrangement any more than he did.

"Lady Mei needs to know you're safe so she can focus on her job," Nariko tried once more. "If there were something that you could immediately help with, she would not hesitate to ask for you. As it is, they're just controlling the blaze and, no doubt, questioning the criminals at this point. There is nothing you can do there." She gestured toward Kakashi's door to further encourage him to go back.

"If it's all over then there's no danger," Kakashi argued. He mentally came up with a counter-argument for himself before Nariko had time to draw breath.

"There could be other attacks tonight and Lady Mei would like us to remain with you until she can join you for the evening." The kunoichi's eyes softened. "Please, just go without a fuss."

Kakashi's nostrils flared in irritation but he couldn't deny their logic. In a time of crisis where his presence would only add to the chaos, it would be best if he were somewhere Mei knew to find him. He sighed and nodded. The four of them stepped back toward his room. Nariko and Kaiholo joined Kakashi inside while Sho remained in the hall. Kaiholo stationed himself by the windows, practically blending in with the dark curtains. Nariko stood at the opposite wall.

Kakashi began to walk around his room. He checked and rechecked the loose letters on his desk. The Leaf ninja tried sitting back down to continue his response to Naruto. He quickly became distracted and stood up again. Kakashi carefully looked out the window but all he could see was the trail of smoke from the other part of the building slowly drifting into the mist. Down below, emergency personnel ran about. There was also a line of security ninja holding the onlookers at bay. Kakashi trooped to his bookshelf but put down every volume he touched without opening one. He checked his closet for no reason, riffled in drawers, crisscrossed the room dozens of times aimlessly before it became full pacing.

Nariko and Kaiholo did not complain or comment on this behavior. They, too, itched to do something but at least they had a job to do. They remained alert and focused on keeping Lord Hatake safe. Rather than annoying them, watching the Leaf ninja fret over the welfare of their Mizukage was therapeutic.

Finally, after an eternity that lasted three hours, Sho knocked twice on the door. Nariko opened it and stepped aside to allow the Mizukage to enter. Kakashi was drawn to her like roots to soil. The guards averted their eyes as the couple embraced. When it became clear that the pair of them were not going to release each other for some time, Kaiholo and Nariko excused themselves and shut the door behind them.

"Are you alright," Kakashi whispered into Mei's hair. She smelled sour and sweet, like sweat and smoke.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." The Mizukage did her best to reassure her husband even though her mind was still buzzing.

"Please don't ever do that again," Kakashi begged.

"I came as fast as I could," Mei argued.

"Not that," Kakashi clarified, "the house-arrest." Mei opened her mouth but her husband was speaking again. "I understand the logic I just," he took a long breath in through his nose. "I was going crazy not knowing where you were."

"But I knew where you were, that was kind of the point," Mei answered. Even as she said it, she knew she was being unfair.

"We both could have known where the other was if we were together." He raised his eyebrows. "What was different about this attack? What was it you didn't want me to see?" Kakashi had had a lot of time to think on this and it was the only conclusion he could come up with. Mei had kept him away for a reason.

Her green eyes darkened. Kakashi frowned as the truth slowly dawned on him. He had guessed the reasons for Mei's actions but hadn't wanted to look any further than that. "They were attacking _us_?"

Mei nodded once. She didn't want to meet Kakashi's eyes with her own.

"As a couple, not as ninja," Kakashi concluded.

Mei nodded again.

"Because I'm a foreigner," Kakashi finished.

Mei closed her eyes. She reached a hand up to rub her forehead in an attempt to relieve her headache. She smeared the soot that had gathered there. "Did I mention that the council wants me to transfer your jonin registration to the Mist?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "This is new. What makes them think that anyone would agree to that?" Besides Mei and Kakashi himself, the Leaf as a whole would be in an uproar over the mere suggestion of such a course.

"They want your loyalty to be here, as a ninja, as extra insurance. They don't trust your word that you love me." Mei rolled her eyes. "They think I'm too blinded by _my_ love to see the danger your Leaf status poses."

Kakashi smirked. "Well you _are_ blinded by your love, but not in this matter."

"Don't let them hear you say that," Mei said glumly. "They already have a point and I can't exactly argue for myself."

"Could you fire them?"

"How about we consider realistic solutions?" Mei asked as she massaged her temples. Her voice was tired, lacking its usual bite.

Kakashi guided her to the bed so that she could sit. He slid down next to her. As plainly as he could, Kakashi stated, "I can't become a Mist ninja."

Mei opened her eyes, stopping the circles she was drawing on the sides of her head. "Of course you can't," she looked at him. "Kakashi, I would never-" She trailed off. It wasn't even on the table, wasn't worth speaking of.

Kakashi thought again of the killing intent he'd let loose in front of Mizukage Tower. Justified or not, he was a Leaf ninja whose actions had been hostile toward Mist citizens. A mob would not see him as a force working to protect the Mizukage but as a loose cannon that needed to be tied down. He was a powerful Leaf ninja living in their village but who answered to someone far away that they neither knew nor trusted. Perhaps their tolerance of Kakashi had reached a breaking point.

"What if you had to?" Kakashi asked. "What if this gets worse." He nodded out the window at the dwindling smoke. It was quieter outside now that the situation was contained. "What if this is just the start? If this wasn't a real outburst from your population then whoever staged this can hire more people to protest my heritage." He took a breath. "If this is a real concern your people have-"

"It isn't," Mei argued. "No one has attacked you for a year and a half, politically, privately, or otherwise. In fact, with that little display of yours after my last poisoning-" She trailed off at the look of disgust on her husband's face. Mei cleared her throat and changed the subject. "The point is, whoever is staging these protests are doing this on purpose, attacking the Mizukage building to make a scene."

"So much the worse then," Kakashi said. "They'll keep spreading fear until regular citizens begin to really see me as a threat." Kakashi thought of all the citizens who already didn't like him, despite the benefits of the new power resources.

"But the citizens have nothing to fear from your Leaf status, it will be completely fabricated," Mei objected.

"It doesn't matter, the seeds of fear will be planted. Fear is a powerful weapon." The words, _especially in the Mist,_ went unsaid. Kakashi folded his hands in his lap. "If you put them down by force then you're a tyrant. If you go too easy then they'll continue their campaign until-"

"Until what?" Mei asked when Kakashi didn't complete his sentence. She knew what he wasn't saying. Still, she felt compelled to ask the question.

"Until they force your hand," Kakashi finished. "Or assassins will start coming after you again, in force."

Mei laughed. "With you by my side? They wouldn't dare. You're too scary."

When Kakashi didn't even crack a smile, Mei sobered again. "There's nothing in the contract that says you have to become a Mist ninja," Mei reassured him. This declaration revealed what the Mizukage was thinking, the council was behind this arranged protest.

"Do we need to have another special council meeting?" Kakashi smiled at his wife.

Mei returned his smile, a solution suddenly coming to her. The Mizukage's eyes brightened. "I don't think that will be necessary. I think a calm, straightforward approach is what's called for here." Mei strode to the door and stuck her head outside. "Assemble my jonin: thirty minutes, the greenhouses."

Kakashi heard a soft reply in response before Mei stepped back in. He raised an eyebrow at her. "This is going to be something else I can't go to, isn't it?"

Mei smirked. "You aren't one of _my_ jonin, so no." She kissed Kakashi.

Before she could leave Kakashi replied, "I'm still yours though, and _a_ jonin."

The Mizukage mastered her features so that her husband couldn't see the flutter in her chest broadcast on her face. Mei briefly clutched the pendant around her neck. With quick steps, she departed for the greenhouses. It was time for business, cute wordplay would have to come later.

000000

Mei watched as her highest level ninja ushered themselves into the main greenhouse. It was one of the few buildings in the Mist that was large enough to accommodate all of them. Mei did not want to have this meeting out in the open. Ninja felt most at ease when concealed. Once Mei saw all the expected faces, taking into account the ones out on missions, she began.

"I'm not going to dress this question up with fancy words. You all know there was an attack on Mizukage Tower tonight. The attack was to protest my husband's status as a Leaf ninja." She eyed them all with a neutral expression. It wouldn't do if they felt threatened at this meeting. She needed them to be as open as ninja could be, so she was being open with them. "Kakashi has no intention of casting aside his village in favor of ours despite his residence here and his marriage to me." She paused, letting that sink in. They were all still looking squarely at her. Orino nodded at her encouragingly from his place in the crowd. "I have been accused of being too close to the situation to see things clearly. I am counting on all of you to have a better idea of how the population feels about this so I want you to be honest." She smirked. "As honest as you can be."

There were a couple of chuckles but they quickly fell silent. They still hadn't heard their Mizukage's question.

"Does Hatake Kakashi maintaining his Leaf jonin status concern any of you?" Mei could not treat Kakashi as her husband right now. She wanted to seem as a Mist ninja speaking to her peers about a resident in their village that was loyal to the Leaf. By speaking so informally, she welcomed her jonin to be informal as well. Mei looked at them all, making eye contact with as many as possible. Not one of them looked away.

Orino, Riku, the guards, the librarians, and others who felt especially attached to Lord Hatake, kept silent. Mei needed to hear from those who did not know Kakashi well.

A voice spoke up, low and gravely. Mei couldn't see who it was that spoke. "I'd rather the Leaf tumor not be here at all." There were various cries of agreement throughout the room. The majority stayed silent, some shifting in place, others looking away from the Mizukage.

A single, high voice broke through the din. "Wasn't exactly his choice, was it?" Mutters of agreement followed this statement. Then a cacophony of voices broke out.

"He should go home, Leaf scum."

"He means no harm."

"-terrifying."

"He isn't of the Mist, he can't just become one of us."

"Wouldn't be right."

"-should throw him out."

"He hasn't done anything to you, what's your problem?"

"-doesn't belong."

"-served with him in the war-"

"But what if Uzumaki decides to destroy us-"

"Go home."

There were too many voices of which to keep track. Mei let the arguments wash over her, waiting. The Mizukage appreciated the feedback even as she waited for the crowd to settle. She'd feared that her jonin would just go along with whatever she said. The fact that they were expressing themselves so well astonished her. Now her only fear was their judgement. Was she wrong? Was the source of that evening's outburst from actual, concerned citizens who thought Kakashi was a danger unless he swore allegiance to the Mist Village itself? She'd assumed the council was simply stirring up trouble but now she feared the worst. A new voice suddenly cut off the Mizukage's thoughts.

It was one of the Mist's oldest active jonin, Shiro. He'd served in the last three world wars and was well esteemed within the Mist ranks. The man cleared his throat and the voices around him died. "Lady Mizukage, if I may?" His voice was soft but the quiet spread like the rays of dawn across the group. Mei nodded for him to continue as the silence became complete. "There is no one I know of, who would wish Lord Hatake's," he stopped, as if reconsidering his next word, " _relocation_ on themselves. Loyalty is forever."

Shiro glanced around him and was met with contemplative nods. There were even echoes of the phrase whispered among the ranks. _Loyalty is forever._ The old Mist adage never failed to stir strong emotions within those who'd remained with the village even through the bitter, horrifying years of the civil wars and bloodline purges. Loyalty was the rock on which the original Mist Village sat and was anchored, keeping the village from sinking into the water it had risen from. Hard years and twisted leadership had chipped away at that foundation, but loyalty was what allowed the Mist to be rebuilt.

Shiro continued, "and a ninja's loyalty to their village is paramount, no matter where they live." He looked around at his peers once again. His voice lightened. "I, for one, do not mind Lord Hatake living here and remaining a Leaf ninja, that is what he is. For him to be anything else would be against what this village was founded on." There were several calls of agreement from the back along with more nods.

There were a few angry shouts about sending Kakashi home. These seemed to make up the majority of those who were negative toward Kakashi but, to Mei's relief, they expressed concern about a Leaf ninja living in the Mist at all, rather than being angry that Kakashi wasn't made to become a Mist ninja. "As far as Lord Hatake turning spy against us," Shiro shook his head at the protestors around him. "Let me remind you all, in case you forgot, that Uzumaki Naruto, the Hero of the War and Bringer of Peace himself, is Lord Hatake's student. I don't believe Uzumaki's sensei would be of a mind to destroy the peace."

The angry voices simmered down but continued to debate aloud even as they thought on these words. Kakashi didn't belong but it was unlikely that he meant the Mist harm, they agreed. The Mizukage trusted him as well, and she was a shrewd woman.

"And since," Shiro spoke again. The voices didn't quiet as quickly this time, but he didn't wait and spoke over them, raising his voice above the sounds of the crowd. "Lord Hatake's living here is due to his marriage to Lady Mizukage." He shrugged. "That's loyalty enough for me. The village doesn't need to possess him also."

Mei internally flinched at the idea that Kakashi may be considered her _possession_. However, her concern over that implication was overshadowed by her relief as even the angry voices muttered in agreement.

Mei wiped her face of expression, careful not to show her mixed emotions. Once again, personally she was upset but politically she was beyond pleased. It was the answer she had hoped for and expected but had feared that she'd been wrong.

The dread she'd felt was akin to what the attackers of her tower had hoped to spawn in the hearts of the villagers. The ghosts of terror could work their way into people's minds and make them see dangers that were not there. Her parents had been turned into one of those mysterious dangers that needed to be eradicated. Mei would not let them take Kakashi too.

"Who do you think is protesting his status then?" Mei inquired.

The jonin went silent and only the white noise of the greenhouse fans could be heard. Now _there_ was the evasiveness with which Mei was so used to dealing. Several ninja trained their eyes on the ground, others faces' became blank, staring at her as before but now with a dead eyed expression. Shiro only smirked at his Mizukage. "Lady Mizukage, _you_ know."

Mei breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes hardened. As if sensing this, all attention was on her again. She spoke. "I believe this attack tonight was designed to spread terror about an issue that, you all just agreed, is not something to be feared at all. I expect that your calm demeanors will reassure the populace that Kakashi's status is not something you worry about for any reason. I also expect that if there are any problems, you will come to me to voice them rather than lashing out publicly or venting to each other in secret. The rest, I will handle. You are dismissed."

Her jonin bowed and began to depart the greenhouse. Some walked out the doors in an orderly fashion while others flashed out any opening available, eager to be free from the crowd. Riku sidled up to the Mizukage as the others departed. "You think the council is behind this?"

"I'm all but certain," Mei muttered back. "Everyone acknowledges that Kakashi and I are married so now they're trying a different angle.

"Now that his lightning experiments are in the open," Mei trailed off. "If the power and regulation seals were something he came up with at his leisure, what could be accomplished if his full talents were focused on the council's every whim? They must find the idea…beyond tempting." She shook her head. "A kage-level ninja joining our ranks for the low price of his honor and my scruples." She grimaced at the thought, happy that they were speaking so low that no one else could hear them.

"But none of your ninja are under the council's direct control," Riku pointed out. " _You're_ the Mizukage. Even if Kakashi became a Mist ninja, you could protect him." Riku wasn't in favor of Kakashi joining the Mist ranks, far from it, but he did always look at problems from all angles, even the less desirable ones.

"I could protect him," Mei agreed, "but for how long? The next protest could be about my lack of ability as a leader. I could be ousted. I could be assassinated and then where would he be? No. I'd much rather protect him here, now, than rely on my ability to do so in an uncertain future. And as it is now, if something happened to me, his wife would be dead and he would be immediately returned to the Leaf, end of story."

Riku seriously doubted that Mei's death would be the end of Kakashi's dealings with the Mist but he didn't want to continue the morbid subject.

The last few of Mei's jonin gave her one final glance before they departed. She nodded at them reassuringly from across the greenhouse. The majority of the jonin were behind her, and Kakashi by extension. She just needed to choose the correct path to lead them all down. Sometimes the worst politics were the ones you had to deal with at home.

"What do you intend to do?" Riku glanced over at her. Sometimes the older jonin wondered when Mei had gotten so tall, where all those years went. This was a secondary train of thought that ran parallel to his conversation with the Mizukage.

"I'm working on that," Mei replied as the building emptied.

Riku nodded in understanding. Then he thought he'd offer an idea. "Do you want a word of advice?"

"From you? Always."

"Expand the council," Riku muttered. "You can't oust the few members we have, the backlash would be crippling. But if you expand the council, mixing civilian and ninja, you'll have a lot more level-headed meetings."

Mei arched an eyebrow, considering the idea. It would take longer to come to an agreement with a larger group but keeping all of the power within such a small group bred problems. "Do you want a seat?"

Riku stared at her for several moments, speechless. Mei could tell how shocked he was by the slackening of his jaw. Finally he replied, "that's not what I meant."

"You'd definitely qualify."

"Are you calling me old you little brat?" Ninja that were on councils were typically thought to be too old to fight.

Mei almost smiled. _Touched a nerve, did I?_ "You haven't called me that in years." Mei nodded as if to dismiss him. "Consider it, I'm serious."

Riku scoffed and stalked away, snarling at any younger jonin who got in his way. Mei smirked after him. _It would definitely be a safer job for him_ , she thought.

Mei put the personal issue aside and looked out at the empty greenhouse, her eyes focused on all the fresh, green things that were just starting off in life. Then she slipped into the night, making her way back to Kakashi's room without being seen. She needed to rest and sleep on this. It wouldn't hurt to ask her husband's opinion about the council expansion either.

 **Author's Notes:  
** 1\. Thank you to DimiGex and MGB for getting to this. They're both very busy with their own lives and I always appreciate their support.

2\. Also a thank you to all of you lovely people out there who are (hopefully) enjoying this story. Your reviews give me encouragement, your favorites and follows, hope.

3\. Random Naruto theory of the day: Danzo dyes his hair.  
So I was watching an episode that flashes back to a time when Kakashi was younger. In it, we see Homura, Koharu, Danzo, and Hiruzen having a chat about village politics. Homura and Koharu have gray/white hair. Hiruzen still has brown hair and Danzo has his darker brown hair color. Now consider how everyone looks at the beginning of the series (when Naruto and company are 12). Homura, Koharu, and Hiruzen all have gray/white hair at this point. So I decided to look up all of their ages. Yep, Homura and Koharu are both 68 at the start and Hiruzen is 68-69. So they're all about the same age but it took Hiruzen longer to gray. That's fine, some people's hair changes differently as they age.  
Then we get to Shippuden and meet Danzo for the first time. Everyone calls him an elder and he's on the council but his hair is brown. Huh. So I looked up his age as well. Danzo, Homura, and Koharu are all 72 years old at the beginning of Shippuden. So...you're telling me...that Danzo has his original shade of brown hair, without a hint of gray, into his seventies? You've got to be kidding. (I'm sure the creators will say that it's because he has Hashirama cells implanted in his body, but dang it I am so sick of that being the excuse for everything in this show. [Also, Hashirama's cells didn't help Madara maintain his black hair as he aged, so there.])

So now I have a headcanon that Danzo dyes his hair brown to give the appearance of strength. It's not unlike how Tsunade gives off the appearance of strength and youth with her little trick. Now I could just imagine that he's using a genjutsu or henging himself to look that way, but then I wouldn't have the fun mental picture in my head of ROOT agents getting S class missions where they have to help Danzo dye his hair.  
"You must never speak of this!"  
"Yes Danzo-sama."  
"And be sure to work the dye into my scalp!"  
"Yes Danzo-sama."

In conclusion, if anyone out there can draw, I would love to see a picture of that! Hahaha

Have a good week everyone!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

There was a knock on Mei's bedroom door. Both occupants looked up from their reading. Once they were settled in their room for the night, the Mizukage and her husband were rarely bothered. Mei prepared herself for a possible crisis and called out, "enter."

Mei's assistant stepped into the room. She held a long, bulky package. Sachiko smiled at Mei but, seeing the tension in the Mizukage's face, her smile fell and the aide gave a quick head-shake. Then Sachiko turned to Kakashi, brightening. "Lord Hatake, your order has arrived."

Kakashi, who had already closed his book when the woman entered, set it down and stood. "Thank you, Sachiko, I'll take it."

Mei smirked but repressed an eyeroll until Sachiko left. Her sudden relief put her in a playful mood. "You could just have Mist tailors make your clothes," she'd made this point before but couldn't help repeating it. "You don't have to send away to the Leaf for them."

Kakashi gave his usual response. "This is what I'm familiar with Mei, and besides, I already know my size in the Leaf."

Mei knew he was joking. Leaf jonin uniforms weren't particularly fitted, there were loosely four sizes. However, she didn't interrupt him.

Kakashi continued, "anyway, no Mist tailor is going to want to craft a Leaf jonin vest for me. They'll end up doing it in gray somehow."

Mei was about to go back to her book when she noticed an unusual stillness in her husband. She looked back up to see him frozen, staring down into the package. The lid for the box was still in his hand. He had not set it aside but he just stood there, eyes glued to the contents of the box.

Mei jumped up, afraid of what, she didn't know. Maybe the box had been a booby trap. She rushed to his side while demanding, "what is it?" Making note that Kakashi was both blinking and breathing, she cautiously looked into the box herself.

As if to mock her husband's previous words, a gray flak vest was the first visible article inside the package. It sat on top of two other, normal green vests, and Mei could just make out the jonin blues and blacks under those. The strange vest was a darker gray than the common Mist fare but it was also of a slightly different construction than the usual Leaf ones. It was sleeker and the color was obviously different. Mei couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

Kakashi reached out and picked the vest up gingerly. He set the vest aside, still confused, and began inspecting the traditional uniforms _he_ had ordered, thumbing through the stacked shirts. Then he lifted a corner of the stack to see the sandals sitting at the bottom. He'd get to those later.

They had sent an extra shirt for some reason but it was blue, like the others. Kakashi frowned, not sure what to make of that. Did it somehow match the extra vest they'd sent him? He took off the shirt he was wearing, pleasantly exasperated by the appreciative sound Mei made in response, and picked up the first of the new shirts. Kakashi pulled the shirt on and stretched out his arms, satisfied with the fit.

Mei smirked and said, "come on then, give me a turn. Model them for me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his wife and she laughed.

Mei stifled her laughter and explained, "if you're going to insist on ordering clothes from the Leaf then I should get something out of it." She twirled her finger hopefully.

Kakashi sighed and spun slowly, holding his arms out as if to say, _satisfied?_ But when Kakashi was facing his wife once more, he saw she was frowning.

"What is that on your back?" Mei was sitting up straight now, craning her neck to see.

Kakashi shucked his shirt so fast that his voice was muffled by the flying garment. "What!" He held the inside-out shirt at arm's length, looking at it suspiciously. "What is it? An exploding tag?"

Mei shook her head, frowning. "No, it looked like a symbol, but not a seal."

Less fearful now, Kakashi put his hands in the sleeves and flipped the shirt right-side out with a jerk. The back of the shirt now faced him and he stared.

"What is it?" Mei asked. She could only watch her husband's face turn from surprised to resentful to sad and then neutral. He balled the shirt into his fist and then looked at the package.

"They aren't all like this, are they?" Kakashi reached for the box and so did Mei. Together they went through the stack of new shirts. Mei wasn't sure what she was looking for but all of the shirts she examined were plain, black and blue, as usual.

Mei looked at the wrinkled shirt in her husband's grasp. "What is it?"

Kakashi glanced down at the shirt and loosened his grip. He handed it to his wife. "See for yourself."

Mei took the shirt and smoothed it out. Now that she was getting a good look at it, the symbol looked familiar, although she was sure she hadn't seen it before today. Then it hit her. "It's your clan symbol, isn't it?" Kakashi had described it for her, once. It was straight forward, with nine equal squares inside of a larger one standing on a point. Kakashi had said it represented a farm field but also the pack. That's why he had eight summons, the summoner was the ninth square. Nine individuals within a single unit.

Kakashi nodded in affirmation, looking in the box. There was a note inside, nestled between his new pair of sandals. Kakashi plucked it free and unfolded the paper. It was from Tsunade.

The note wasn't in code, which was unusual, but her handwriting was unmistakable. "This vest material is brand new. It has the same level of protection as our old vests but it's lighter and thinner. There's talk of replacing our green vests with this new design but that could take years. I thought I'd have them make you one, see what you thought. If nothing else, it will help Lord Hatake fit in with the Mist locals. -T"

There was nothing mentioned about the shirt, as if it didn't matter. Was she trying to soften the blow by focusing on the vest? By leaving the note, she was letting him know that it had been her that had included the shirt, but then she didn't mention it?

As far as the vest, it was unclear to Kakashi if the Hokage felt that Lord Hatake was some sort of Mist persona he only wore when in Mei's village. It would make sense, Mei had her masks and he certainly had his.

Mei wondered why the new shirt bothered her husband so much. If he wore his jonin vest, like usual, then it wouldn't even be visible. The vest would cover the symbol completely. She was sure it was the shirt that bothered him and not the vest. No one would mistake him for a Mist jonin in it. The Uzumaki clan symbol was too distinct, let alone Kakashi himself. It must be the clan symbol that was bothering him, then.

Mei had noticed that the Leaf Village was especially proud of their clan ties. Nearly every Leaf jonin and chunin wore the Uzumaki clan symbol on their backs or arms. It had even been incorporated into the Leaf Village's symbol, as a way to honor their fallen allies of Whirlpool.

In addition to the Uzumaki clan, each unique clan in the Leaf had members aplenty who wore their personal clan symbol on their clothes, typically on the backs of their shirts. Kakashi, however, never wore the Hatake clan symbol on anything. But Mei wasn't sure which it was from, his clan or his past, that her husband wanted distance. Regardless, it was strange for Tsunade to take this liberty in adding a clan shirt to Kakashi's order. It was a bit bold, even for the outspoken Hokage. And for what purpose had she done it? Mei's inner musings continued while Kakashi dealt with the rest of his order.

Seeing that everything had been included, Kakashi gathered up his new clothing and began to put it away. The gray jonin vest was tucked to the side of the wardrobe. The shirt was stuffed into the back.

Mei leaned back and picked up her book. If Kakashi didn't want to talk about it, then she wouldn't press him. She didn't even crack a joke about how even the Leaf was joining the gray color movement.

000000

"I have an idea this time," Mei proposed as they walked to the training grounds.

Things had been easier now that Kakashi wasn't staying up late every night. The thunderstorms had died down for the season although the Mist was never completely rid of them. And with others getting involved in the power plant project now that it wasn't a secret, the work load was lighter for everyone involved. The seals and sealings kept Kakashi busy but not up every night as it had before.

Mei was less worried about money and Kakashi wasn't keeping secrets. Both halves of the pair felt easier. It didn't hurt that it was a beautiful day either. The light breeze teased with the warmth that summer would soon bring.

"Oh? What would that be?" Kakashi asked.

Mei smiled. "It's less an idea and more remembering. Did I ever tell you that A and I did a combined lightning and water attack during the war?"

Kakashi's eyebrows rose to hide behind his headband. "You failed to mention that. Should I be jealous?" His eyes sparked with mischief.

"Maybe," she laughed coquettishly, but then she was shaking her head. "In all seriousness. I think we should practice something similar. I'll provide the range if you handle the shock?"

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, how do you want-" Kakashi stopped. Someone was coming.

A jonin flickered to their sides, giving a hasty bow. "Lady Mizukage, you must come at once. We've received an urgent message _from the coast_." The last few words were spoken with a significance that was hard to miss.

Mei half glanced back at Kakashi in apology. He waved his hand for her to go but she had already departed, along with the jonin. Rather than be upset by his wife's hasty exit, Kakashi let it go. They would practice the combined technique another time. Being interrupted during day to day activities was a part of being the Mizukage. Kakashi knew she would make it up to him, even if it had to wait until she retired.

In the meantime, Kakashi put his hands on his hips and looked at the empty training ground. "Well, it's either this or read." He hummed to himself, looking for a good tree in which to hide.

Kakashi didn't expect to see Mei until dinner at the earliest and so he settled in to read for a few hours. Eventually, Orino came to tell Kakashi that Mei wouldn't make it for the meal, and to "get out of that tree". Kakashi sighed and rolled off of the branch he'd been perched on. He twisted his body and landed on his feet, graceful as a cat.

"Any word on what the emergency is?" Kakashi asked as they walked back to the tower. Clearly there was something happening on the coast, but Kakashi was not privy to what.

Orino shook his head. "Above my paygrade, that's all I know."

Kakashi hummed in understanding. He ate his dinner quickly, alone in the dining room he and Mei usually shared. It used to seem so large to him, the sparsely decorated room. However, he and Mei had made it a place where they could be themselves, much like their rooms and the library rooftop. It was where Mei had brought some of his loved ones together for his birthday. But now the room felt as desolate of emotions as it had when he'd first been subjected to evening meals with his forced wife.

Finishing his meal in a rush, Kakashi headed up to Mei's office. He had no doubt she'd still be there, rather than back in their rooms. When he saw Mizunuma at his desk, his hopes heightened.

Kakashi strolled up, nodding at Mei's aide as he did so. "Is she still here?" Kakashi asked. Without waiting for an answer, he advanced on the office door.

"Kakashi," Mizunuma pulled the man up short with the word. Unlike Mei's female aide, Mizunuma was more formal and rarely used Kakashi's given name. His eyes locked with the Leaf ninja's, desperate to convey what he couldn't speak. "I wouldn't go in there just now."

Kakashi frowned, puzzled by the man's expression. "Why? Is she in a meeting?"

"No, she's alone, it's just," he stopped himself, biting his lip in irritation. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Kakashi looked at the door again, considering the advice he'd been given. Then, after a moment, Kakashi opened the door and went into the office. As the door clicked shut behind him, Mizunuma muttered, "your funeral."

Mei glanced up at Kakashi when he entered but only for a moment. She returned her eyes to her desk. There was a single sheet of paper in front of her but she seemed to be looking through the page rather than at it.

As the silence soaked the room, Kakashi started to wonder if he shouldn't have taken the aide's advice. The Leaf ninja flipped through several options for what to say to break the thickening silence. The longer the quiet went on, the more ludicrous each option became. He first thought to go with a humorous tack, then serious, maybe friendly, but Mei's frown at her desk only left a lonely ache in his bones.

Kakashi had seen that look before, the Third Hokage had worn it during Minato's funeral. It was the look of a ninja who'd seen too much but felt that they hadn't seen enough. If they'd participated in one more battle, done one more thing, they could have prevented whatever it was that was making them stare into the distance. For the Hokage it had been the Second and Third Great Wars, then Minato's death, and as it turned out, the destruction of the Uchiha clan as he'd known it. By the time Kakashi left ANBU, the expression had practically become Hiruzen's face.

"Mei," Kakashi broke the silence but was unable to continue once he'd started. Silence blanketed the space between them once again, but she was looking at him now.

Jeweled eyes stared out of the Mizukage's face. "I'm sorry Kakashi, what was it that you needed?"

Kakashi blinked in shock. She was treating him like a client. Her voice was measured, neutral, and professional. Kakashi rallied. "What happened?" His question was quiet, sounding as innocent as it was meant to be.

However, Mei's jaw tightened and her eyes, if possible, gained a second layer of stone. "I can't tell you that."

"I see." After a few moments Kakashi asked, "did you lose some of your people?"

Something flashed across Mei's face and for a second, Kakashi thought his wife was going to scream at him. Instead, her face smoothed and she simply replied, "yes."

"I'm sorry."

Mei nodded and looked back at her desk, as if it held the answers for how to deal with the pain deep inside. The pain of knowing that she sent her subordinates to their deaths and that she would have to do it again, someday. She could see their faces in her mind, the looks they'd given her as they left her office, revealing a sliver of each of their personalities. Anything from the serious, who were thinking about the journey ahead, to the mischievous, mentally spending the money they'd earn on the S ranked mission.

It had been S ranked due to the uncertain nature of the mission, a possible Baransu hideout. Her mind screamed its accusations and they rebounded within her skull, echoing endlessly. She'd felt compelled to send them but had little information to prepare them for what or who they'd face. She should have waited for better intelligence. Her fault.

"Mei-"

"Leave me alone," Mei cut her husband off. Her eyes were on him again, cold and fierce.

"It's not your fault," Kakashi tried to argue.

"You don't know anything about it," Mei bit out. "Now leave me."

Kakashi was hurt but even he knew, he wasn't as hurt as Mei was. He replied with every ounce of respect due a kage of a foreign village, "as you wish, Lady Mizukage. I'll be in my room." He left off, if you need me. It went without saying but probably wasn't what she wanted to hear. Kakashi left with measured steps. He told himself that this was a part of being Mizukage as well, but he hated what Mei put herself through. They were at peace and yet life, and death, went on, ignorant of that hard-won peace. A warless world wasn't always a peaceful one.

Kakashi slept alone in his room that night.

000000

The next day, Kakashi woke up alone for the first time in a long time. His mind drifted to Mei as he dressed. Had she gotten any sleep that night? Was she doing alright? These thoughts fluttered about his mind like leaves on the wind. They swirled and chased each other but never settled.

Kakashi had some time the night before to figure out what he should do. He and Mei were not fighting exactly, but he still felt he needed to resolve this stalemate. Last night, Mei had chosen to isolate herself. Now the question was if it would be better for him to break into that isolation or wait for her to emerge? He and Mei were alike in that way, isolation was their go-to reaction when their emotions became too much. So Kakashi imagined what would have happened to him if Guy or Minato had never broken into his personal bubble. Mind made up, Kakashi grasped a book and headed to Mei's office.

Sachiko was the aide on duty that morning. She looked up in surprise at Kakashi's approach. Her gaze flickered between him and the Mizukage's office door before masking her thoughts. "Good morning Lord Hatake."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Being so formal this morning Sachiko?" He lowered his voice. "Does she have any meetings today?"

The kunoichi didn't even have to look down at the calendar to check. "No." She narrowed her eyes in warning but did not react otherwise.

Kakashi knew what the kunoichi wanted to say, even though she held her tongue. "If she wants me to leave, she can send me away," Kakashi stated easily. His voice did not reflect the worry he felt that Mei _would_ send him away.

Sachiko glanced at Mei's door again. Then she raised an eyebrow, her usual spunk returning. "Would you go if she asked you?"

"Today, yes."

The aide nodded once. "I never saw you. I wasn't here when you went in," she said, making him agree to the alibi.

"I never saw you," Kakashi agreed. Not taking time to lose his nerve, Kakashi stepped confidently to the door and went inside.

Mei's head shot up, a scowl instantly occupying her face. Kakashi watched a mixture of emotions cross the Mizukage's face at seeing him, before settling into a scowl once more. Despite the expression, Mei returned her attention to her paperwork even as she said, "is there anything I can do for you this morning?"

"No, I just thought I should catch up on some reading," Kakashi replied.

Mei looked up again, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Kakashi had pulled one of her guest chairs over to a corner by the window. He then proceeded to recline in it, cracking open the tome he'd brought.

"You have to catch up on your reading in my office?" Mei asked, irritated.

"No," Kakashi replied, not looking up from his page. "But I'll be right here if you need me." He waited, keeping his breathing slow and even to not give away his anxious thoughts.

Something that was bundled up tight inside of Mei loosened a fraction. She wanted to hold onto her anger, to use it as a mask until Kakashi left. The fact that he wasn't leaving both angered her further and relieved her somehow. The anger that had flared up in her dissipated quickly, leaving only the raw, damaged parts of her beneath. He just walked in and was a balm to her aching heart. Mei wondered at him.

Mei was suddenly very tired. She had been in a horrible state of mind last night and this morning. Yet here Kakashi was, showing her support without so much as a word of encouragement. He was just there, that was enough. She rubbed at her burning eyes but Kakashi did not comment.

After minutes of silence, Mei whispered, "thank you Kakashi."

Kakashi glanced over the top of his book. Mei was watching him with those green eyes that made him feel weak. He didn't say anything, he just smiled at her with his eyes and went back to reading.

Kakashi and Mei spent that whole day together. They were together but each doing their separate tasks. Kakashi read while Mei worked. They ate the day's meals in quiet company.

When evening came, Mei silently left the tower and started walking to the coast. Kakashi followed a step behind. He could feel Mei's guards shadowing them as well, although they remained hidden. None of them questioned the road the Mizukage took.

It was neither the route they'd taken to the secret beach nor the one to the nearest coastal city. This path was a well-traveled road, the most direct way to the ocean. The road terminated at a short and rocky cliff that met the sea. Kakashi could hear the waves crashing into the rocks long before he could see them.

"Do you know how we lay our dead to rest in the Mist?" Mei asked her husband. It was the first thing she'd said for hours. Her voice was raw, as if she'd been shouting.

"Burial at sea, if possible, with their mementos and weapons left behind," Kakashi answered without hesitation. Even before he'd read up on Mist Village History and customs, Kakashi had known this. Zabuza and Haku's funeral flashed into his mind.

Mei glanced at her husband. Her remembrance and sudden realization had her putting the pieces together as well. "Thank you, for burying them."

Kakashi nodded. His eyes were on the ocean waves where they lapped the cliff's base.

"Do you know _why_ it's traditional for Mist ninja to be buried in the depths of the sea?" Mei asked.

Kakashi turned to her, awaiting her answer.

Instead of explaining right away, Mei asked another question. "Did you know that most of our bodies are made up of water? It is vital to our survival."

Kakashi nodded even though she wasn't looking at him.

Then, the Mizukage appeared to be returning to her original point. "Nothing is wasted in the ocean. Our flesh is broken down or consumed, leaving our bones to sink and our blood to return to the water. The mist that conceals the village rises from the ocean, new each day. Thus, Mist ninja protect their village and land, even after death. It is an honor for our very blood to conceal the village we lived to serve." Mei smiled bitterly. "The title of 'Bloody Mist Village' meant something entirely different in antiquity."

Kakashi's eyes widened. When Kakashi had used a water-style technique to commit Zabuza and Haku's bodies to the deep, he'd done it because he knew it was Mist Village tradition. He hadn't known the meaning behind that ancient tradition. There was so much about Mist Village History that all the reading in the world wouldn't help him understand. He supposed it was the same with the Leaf.

There was nothing in the annuals about The Will of Fire. It was something so fundamental that it seemed absurd to write it down. But when such sentiments are lost over the years rather than passed on, they can become twisted from their original meaning. The Will of Fire, Kakashi realized, could sound dreadful if someone didn't know the meaning behind the phrase.

Mei and Kakashi stood there on the cliff, watching the waves flow in and out. This was like Mei's memorial stone. This was the place where the Mist Village buried their dead.

"No matter how many times I lose a ninja, it never gets easier," Mei said at last. "You would think you'd become desensitized to it after a while, but it's always as bitter and sharp as the first time. If anything, it gets worse."

Kakashi wanted to hold his wife but this wasn't the time. Not only were her guards just out of sight, this was a moment for solitude, despite the fact that he was with her. No matter how joined two people can be, some burdens would always be carried alone. Kakashi could assist his wife with her struggles as Mizukage, but he couldn't take that burden away. It was hers to bear.

They stood there together, watching the light dim as the sun set. It was a peaceful place, but Kakashi hoped he wouldn't have to return there anytime soon.

 **Author's Notes:  
** 1\. Thank you to MGB for giving this a once-over. All mistakes are still mine.  
2\. A special thank you to all my dear readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers. You people are some cool cats!  
3\. On Zabuza and Haku's funeral: It is generally accepted that they were buried in the ground in the Land of Waves. However, we never actually SEE that happen so I hope you'll forgive me for going a different way with it for the sake of building up Mist Village lore. As far as Kabuto gathering tissue samples for reanimating them later, I'm sure there was DNA enough of both of them in Zabuza's sword (the sword needed blood to fix itself and enemies aren't always going to be handy, I wouldn't put it past either of them to sacrifice some blood for the sake of rebuilding it) or some hair or skin cells to be found on their belongings.  
4\. I'm thinking Danzo's Will of Fire is to burn people until they submit. That would be pretty scary. Just think: if the Leaf Village was your enemy and their motto was to pass on "The Will of Fire", what would you imagine that meant? In literal terms, it sounds horrifying.

Something to think about until next time!


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Two men slipped in the dark window, unknowingly tripping the seals around the frame. They used the moonlight to see into the room, frowning at what lay within. The taller of the two, who was playing a deadly soothing melody on his shamisen, turned to head back out the way they'd come despite the evening chill. The shorter one grasped his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hissed.

The player strummed a chord even as he fearfully looked back into the room. "The Copy Ninja is with her! I didn't sign up for both of them!"

"They're under your genjutsu aren't they?" The shorter one glanced down at the instrument that the other had continued to play. The notes floated throughout the room, dancing with the cool night air.

"Yes, but she is the Mizukage, and you didn't see him the other day."

The tall one shuddered but trailed off as the other man withdrew a kunai. He'd seen movement out of the corner of his eye, movement near the bed.

000000

Kakashi was half asleep when he felt something shift in the room. He almost ignored it and slipped back into a dream, but then a red flag rose in his brain. It could just be his paranoia, he knew, but something felt off. It was as if another blanket had been thrown over him but he didn't feel any new weight. He disrupted his chakra just to be sure.

The room suddenly felt colder and two men were within Kakashi's awareness, somewhere near the window. Their movements were sharp and clear in his brain. He could hear them whispering to each other. Options flashed through his mind and then he was on the move.

Kakashi grasped Mei, pulling her limp form after him as he slid off the bed onto the far side. Now that they had cover, he took a moment to watch the enemy's reaction and plan his next move. As it turned out, his planning wasn't necessary. Even as Kakashi disrupted Mei's chakra to wake her, their bedroom door burst open.

Kakashi felt more than saw a guard leap over him to intercept the surprised attackers. The sounds of cracked bone and a stranger's cry were amplified in the quiet room.

Mei struggled to stand up despite only being half awake. Kakashi covered her head and neck as the scuffle continued nearby. He planned to hold her back until it was over or she came to her senses, whichever came first. He needed her to be ready and awake if they were going to fight.

From their side of the bed, Kakashi felt the end of the brief struggle on the mattress above them. At nearly the same moment, Mei stilled in his arms. He could sense the smooth alertness of her limbs and knew she was fully awake. Kakashi loosed his hold and they both rose, legs poised to spring away.

The guard, or rather guard captain since it was indeed Sora, had triumphed in the mattress battle. The blood cascade and twisted nose on the downed assassin's face indicated exactly which bone Sora had broken.

The taller assassin tried to make his escape out the window but another Mizukage guard appeared in the frame, cutting off his escape. He squealed and surrendered immediately, holding his shamisen out delicately with two fingers. The guard snatched the instrument away, making the strings twang and the musician whine.

Two more guards rushed through the door in the next moment and then it was, without a doubt, over. Kakashi and Mei were flooded with adrenaline but had nothing to do but watch. Kakashi protectively stood by his wife but that was the only satisfaction he got. The guards had done their job which left Kakashi feeling useless in comparison.

Mei put on her calm Mizukage face but didn't have to say anything. Her guards took care of the two men. One of the guards, who was also a medic, asked if they were okay. Kakashi gave a nod while the Mizukage thanked the guard for her concern. Besides that, the couple just stood there awkwardly as their bedroom became a crime scene.

Eventually Kakashi suggested that they retreat to his room so they could get a little more sleep that night. An extra guard shadowed them to the other apartment but they didn't mind. Mei couldn't help but think of the Baransu. Had this been them or another splinter group? Dark thoughts swirled in her mind as she drifted back to sleep.

000000

Despite the previous night's events, or perhaps because of them, Mei headed off to work bright and early. That was until disaster struck the Mizukage's morning. None of the guards saw what happened or knew exactly how it started, but they were still running themselves ragged by mid-morning.

It was around this time that Orino came on the scene. "What happened?" He asked when he saw Kaiholo's near deranged look.

Kaiholo panted, looking Orino straight in the eye. "I think Lord Hatake-" The panting guard froze and they both felt a rush of movement. They looked at a spot a few steps to the side but all they saw was the dust settling, the only sign of the ninja couple's passing. As if this last straw had broken Kaiholo, he despaired, "Kakashi is playing keep-away with the Mizukage. It's been going on for hours!"

Orino was shocked by the outburst, and then shocked further by the words. "He's playing…keep-away?" Orino repeated slowly.

"Yeah, or he pinched her or something. All I know is, she was heading to work a little early this morning." Then, as an aside, Kaiholo shared, "there was another attempt last night. Genjutsu." He returned to using his normal volume. "Anyway, we were shadowing the Mizukage through the tower like usual, then Kakashi came at Lady Mizukage from behind. It all happened so fast. If it had been an actual attack he could have killed her, although if it hadn't been Kakashi we would have never let him get so close," he was rambling and stopped himself. He took a breath and continued, "Lady Mizukage was after him faster than I could see. They've been going ever since and we just can't-" Kaiholo seemed to be spent for words. He put his hands on his knees, shaking his head. "We can't keep up."

Orino heard a phantom of a laugh, Kakashi's, off to his left, then the quick _tap tap_ of someone landing and then body-flickering off of a roof. Half a second later, there was a second set of footfalls in nearly the same spot, and then silence.

"I see," Orino replied, although he saw nothing. The couple was, in essence, playing a high-level version of tag. It was normal for lovers to chase and tease each other, it was not normal for them to be elite ninja using the entire village as a playground. Still, Orino couldn't accuse them of disturbing anyone but Mei's guards. He was certain the population hadn't noticed anything amiss.

"Why don't you go ahead and start rotating the breaks early," Orino suggested.

Kaiholo nodded, straightening up. "That isn't a bad idea. Sora's still investigating the assassins but squad six should be ready." He glanced around, signaling his group as he did so.

Orino felt the guards still, giving up their attempts to shadow the Mizukage's mad chasing of her husband. It was a nearly imperceptible feeling, like how he barely noticed Kakashi and Mei's passing just moments ago. Then they were on the move again, no longer attempting to trail the couple's game.

"We caught them both by the way, the attempted assassins," Kaiholo continued now that he'd regained his breath. "And the one casting the genjutsu? He was involved in the poisoning protest last Spring."

Orino's eyes widened. "He was the crowd's genjutsu caster? How do you know?"

"Sora remembered him, interviewing him and everything! The guy said that he was just a street musician, that he was put under a genjutsu, same as the others, and didn't remember anything." Kaiholo looked disgusted. "We had no way of knowing! The only person in the group who seemed to know what he was there for was the leader but he turned out to just be a fool."

Orino tried to smile. "Well you've got him now, and a partner too?"

Kaiholo nodded. "Yeah, Sora doesn't know what their motive is yet, if they're getting paid or what. That will take time."

Orino nodded somberly but didn't say anything. Turning his attention back to the couple, he reached out with his senses. "It seems like they're winding down," Orino offered. There were four more patters of feet on his right.

"What makes you say that?" Kaiholo asked.

Orino shook his head. "Just a feeling. I'll stay here if you like."

The guard nodded his thanks and took off to join the rest of his squad.

Orino felt a rush of disturbed air and a calm Kakashi suddenly stood before him.

"Good morning Orino," Kakashi pleasantly greeted him. He held a blue hairband in his hand. He was observing it closely. "I found this this morning. Do you suppose Mei wants it back?"

Before Orino could reply, a blue colored rocket flew into his vision and then Kakashi was gone, tackled to the ground. A triumphant, "got you," emerged from the tangle of arms and legs.

Orino glanced up and down the street but there was no one to see them. Apparently Kakashi had chosen this moment and spot on purpose.

"My arms are still longer than yours," was Kakashi's reply.

Orino looked back at the couple. He saw Kakashi flat out on the ground, but holding the blue band as far away from Mei's reaching hands as possible. The Mizukage was sprawled on top of her husband, one arm pinning the Leaf ninja while the other reached for her hair tie. Orino now noticed that the Mizukage's top-knot was absent.

"Give it back," Mei demanded between panting breaths. Her voice didn't sound angry or even annoyed, but almost playful.

"Only if you say the magic word," Kakashi replied, dangling the hair tie temptingly.

"I'll give you a magic word," Mei repositioned, using a knee at Kakashi's navel to anchor him while she reached further.

Kakashi let out his breath in a pained whoosh. "Okay okay," he handed her the hair tie with a chuckle, "you win."

"You better believe I do," Mei replied with a satisfied smirk. She was already tying up her hair, almost on impulse, when she seemed to realize where they were. She was straddling her husband, in the middle of a village street, whilst re-tying her hair.

Almost faster than Orino could see, Mei was standing again. She finished her hair but her face was flushed.

"Help me up?" Kakashi asked, making his voice sound pathetic.

Mei rolled her eyes but held out her hand. As the couple clasped hands, Orino took a step back. He didn't know what made him do it, but his senses told him that something was about to happen.

Mei seemed to realize this too. Kakashi was almost upright when she tried to withdraw her hand. However, quick as a flash, Kakashi reversed the hold and pulled his wife close.

"Thank you," Kakashi whispered and was gone. Mei's top-knot vanished. Her undone hair was already flowing down to rejoin the rest of her mane.

The Mizukage's eyes blazed. "Why you little-" the rest of her sentence was blown away, such was the speed of her departure. The chase was on again.

Orino shook his head at the couple's antics. Was this Kakashi's new way of helping Mei deal with the attempts on her life? No one could ever convince the Mizukage to take a day off after such events but maybe they'd just needed to convince her to do something else? Orino had no doubt that this little game of keep-away would end in private laughter. Such was the life of the Mizukage. Joy as well as sorrow, had to remain hidden.

000000

"About that lightning and water combination technique," Mei said as they walked out to the training grounds. It was after dinner but the sun would give them plenty of light yet.

"I had almost forgotten about that," Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Almost."

"You aren't jealous, are you?" Mei teased as they reached the grassy stretch.

"Only if you think I should be," Kakashi replied easily.

Mei scoffed but Kakashi was grinning.

"So what would you like to use as a target?" Kakashi asked.

In answer, Mei weaved her hands and several pillars of earth rose out of the ground on the other end of the field.

Kakashi nodded. "For the first one, let's just try to see how the timing should go. Then we can practice the timing without wasting too much energy."

Mei agreed and she folded her hands into a different set of seals. Water surged out of her mouth in a massive jet, traveling toward the earthen pillar. Half a moment later, Kakashi created a string of lightning, pushing it into the water. Once the lightning was inside of Mei's jutsu, it nearly slipped away from him. Kakashi reigned it in right when Mei let her water jet die. Kakashi responsively let his lightning fizzle out. The earthen pillar was wet but otherwise unharmed.

"I need to get in sooner," Kakashi critiqued. "But at least now I have a better idea of what I need to do to control it."

Mei looked at the water pattern. She had hit her target, but she's also hit everything else in the nearby area. She couldn't afford to waste that kind of energy in battle. When she'd done this with the Raikage, it had been at the spur of the moment, a last-ditch effort, and with a much larger target. Now there was time to hone and develop this idea. "I need to work on my accuracy and keep things tighter. That will make it easier on you as well."

"Again?"

"Again."

On this particular day, after completing their D ranked missions, Chojuro brought his genin by the area where Mei and Kakashi trained. After several moments of being awed at the raw power of the couple's elemental jutsu, Kinuyo frowned in thought. Chojuro could practically sense the question coming.

"Chojuro-sensei, why do Lady Mizukage and Lord Hatake work so hard on their jutsu? They're two of the strongest people in the village. There's no one else for them to beat so why do they need to practice at all?"

Nao and Yoshimi gazed up at their sensei now as well. Chojuro's eyes remained on the couple, although his students could tell from his smile that he'd heard the question. They waited patiently while Chojuro worked out what he wanted to say. Their patience was rarely disappointed.

"The answer," Chojuro began, "is twofold, although I should probably only tell you the first part." He looked down at his young students, their eager eyes. "You might not realize this yet, but one does not remain 'the best' simply by achieving that position and sitting on it. I used to think that too, when I was your age. Once you're the best, you simply _are_." He leveled his eyes at them to speak to them like equals, "but that just isn't true. Lady Mizukage and Lord Hatake know that from hard experience."

The students' eyes were wide as they waited for their teacher to continue.

"The second part of the answer is that the older generation grew up in a different mindset." Chojuro thought of Ao and smiled sadly. Ao had always chastised him but the older ninja had meant well. Chojuro eyed his genin and asked them, "when you were in the academy, did you always work _as hard_ _as you could_ or did you work as hard as you needed to in order to pass your classes?"

Confusion and then guilt adored the faces of his students.

Chojuro laughed. "That's alright, you'll burn yourself out if you train 100% of the time. You need rest and downtime to heal from injuries and to let your body recuperate from your training." His smile faded when Mei barked in frustration at the last failed shot. She punched one of the earthen targets, destroying the sodden top. Kakashi said something to her that Chojuro didn't catch and then the couple continued their practice.

Chojuro also moved on, "As I was saying, the older generation grew up in a different mindset. They didn't aim to be 'good enough' to pass, that idea didn't really exist. The only pass or fail grade they grew up with was on the battlefield. If they stopped trying to 'pass', they or their friends might die." Chojuro smiled again, thinking of Ao. "An old mentor of mine used to say that the childish grading system of the academy led to mediocrity. However, the system of the older generation was equally flawed, although more effective in some ways."

Chojuro glanced at Mei and Kakashi to show his meaning. "For Lady Mizukage and Lord Hatake, nothing is ever a 'passing grade'. Despite them being 'the best', they keep working. They don't work on a combined jutsu because war is on the horizon. They may never use this technique in battle at all. That's not the point, although it is a benefit.

"The point is that nothing will ever be enough for them. They have an instinct driven into them that is rooted in the hurt that comes from war. They always feel they have to do more, no matter how good they are. So they keep working hard no matter what. And they do everything they do to keep us and the rest of the world safe." Chojuro straightened up and his smile widened, showing his pointed teeth. "Understand?"

Nao, Kinuyo, and Yoshimi stared up at their sensei. They couldn't comprehend the kind of hurt of which Chojuro spoke. They would never know the way Kakashi and Mei blamed themselves for their friends' deaths.

What the genin did understand from Chojuro's speech was that the hard work never ended. No matter where they went in life, even if they became the Mizukage or a famous ninja, life was always going to be work. Achievements were stepping stones, not places to rest. At first, the trio found this knowledge disheartening. Then, slowly, they began to realize that if life was always going to be work, then they were happy they could work for the village and people they loved.

000000

There was a scratch at the bedroom door. Kakashi's eyes opened and he could hear the rain tapping on the windowpane. A summer storm, perfect for collecting lightning. Now that lightning collection was more vital to the village, they were keeping closer track of when the storms peaked and waned throughout the year. Summer had consistently brought them good lightning. Kakashi sat up and rubbed his eyes, only to be surprised when Mei sat up as well.

"It's okay Mei, you can go back to sleep, it wasn't a nightmare," Kakashi soothed her.

Despite this, the Mizukage stood up and began to dress, strapping on her armor. "I know, it's the signal for your lightning collecting, right?" She turned to look at him as she pulled her dress on over her armor. "I want to see it."

Kakashi blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "You do?"

"Of course." Mei tightened the straps on her sandals. "I've never actually seen you collect lightning for my village and I want to know what keeps my husband up at all hours."

"It's not just me," Kakashi insisted. He smiled and stood as another scratch sounded at the door.

"We'll be right there," Mei called.

The scratches ceased; two was the maximum number of signals per night. If Kakashi didn't emerge after two scratches, he wasn't coming, for one reason or another.

Mei had made lightning collection an official village mission so that her lightning users could be compensated for their time and lack of sleep. It wouldn't work to have them collecting lightning and then be assigned a long-term mission the next morning as if they were fresh. Still, Kakashi often oversaw and helped with the collection himself. Now that their project was out in the open and proven, it was easier on everyone.

As they climbed the stairs, Kakashi commented, "they're going to be surprised you're here."

 _Not too surprised I hope_ , Mei thought. Out loud she replied, "would it be better if I disguised myself?" She would defer to Kakashi's judgement on this, he was the one who'd been doing this for months.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I just wanted to warn you that they're not expecting you. I wasn't," he turned back to smile at her before pulling his hood up. Mei followed suit and they opened the door at the top of the stairs. Pouring rain greeted them along with other cloaked figures setting up a table and scroll.

The scroll was of the highest quality, waterproof paper with waterproof ink to make the sealing possible even in the rain. Mei's eyes were drawn away from it when the others noticed her presence.

"Lady Mizukage," they greeted her with bows, one after the other. It took so long that Mei almost wished she had henged and just had Kakashi explain her away.

"The Mizukage wants to see the lightning sealing for herself. So just act normal and do everything as usual," Kakashi advised.

The others nodded and finished setting up with Kakashi's help. Mei retreated under a shelter where Orino stood. She shook her hood free of rain before removing it. The two watched the proceedings in the isolating sound of the rain.

Then, "and to think all of this was happening, every night, without my knowledge," Mei mused aloud.

Orino shrugged guiltily. "It wasn't _every_ night."

Mei wanted to send Orino a glare but restrained herself. There was a sudden feeling in the air, so quick it nearly took Mei's breath. Her hair rose a bit and then it was over in a literal flash. The lightning blinded her and she wanted to take a step back. The following thunder pounded on her chest.

Orino flinched but did not otherwise react. He was getting better at dealing with his fear, he noted with self-satisfaction.

Mei blinked the spots out of her eyes. She looked up to see Yamazaki with his hands on the dimming scroll. Kakashi was saying something to him and both men nodded, their hoods bobbing.

This went on for two more hours. After each strike everything would slowly become monotonous. The pounding of the rain and the occasional thunder from inter-cloud lightning lulled Mei into a false sense of normalcy. Then one of the lightning users would stick their hand in the air and lightning was guided into a scroll.

Mei watched the proceedings with all the consideration she dared, paying particular attention to Kakashi. With a fresh bolt in his hands, he glowed like some sort of supernatural being. The sight took her breath but she couldn't stop staring. In that moment of blinding perfection, Kakashi glanced up at her, the light dancing in his eyes. Then the lightning vanished into the scroll but the lingering glow of the seal warmed Kakashi's face. He looked like her husband again. Mei's breath hitched. Then she smiled, almost in embarrassment at being caught, but she couldn't look away. Kakashi smiled back at her. The warmth in his eyes was not extinguished by the pounding rain between them.

Mei nearly giggled but held herself back. She was supposed to be wearing her Mizukage mask but Kakashi had a way of ripping it right off of her. He wasn't interested in her masks but what lay beneath. Mei didn't know what she would do without him.

 **Author's Notes** :  
1\. No beta this time, the horror! Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, favoriters, followers, and lurkers. You know who you are!

2\. So remember how I mentioned Danzo dying his hair in a previous author's note? Well, there's now some fanart for that. Look for the user XIMSHOOKTX on deviantart who created: The Real Secret of Danzo! As a thank you, I wrote a one-shot story about Danzo's secret S-Class Mission. XIMSHOOKTX also has some Kakashi/Mei art from their own story so check that out while you're there!

3\. Speaking of KakaMei fanart (nice segue there), a little bird told me that there's going to be a KakaMei event on tumblr in May! Now that may seem like a long way out but art doesn't happen overnight and people might want some prep time. So if you've been thinking about doing some Kakashi and Mei fanart or a story or what-have-you, this is your moment!

I'll be honest, I don't really understand how tumblr works. However, it looks like there's a tumblr page for Kakashi and Mei and they're the ones who are hosting the event. So for those of you who tumble (is that what it's called? It should be, it sounds adorable), the event is May 5th and 6th. If you really want more info about the event, go check out the tumblr page "kaka-mei" so I can stop pretending I know what I'm talking about. I just wanted to get the word out, even in my ignorance, because a Kakashi and Mei event is exciting!


	42. Chapter 42

**Hold on to your hats folks.**

 **Chapter 42**

Sora fell into his bed only to stare at the ceiling, unable to sleep. It just didn't make any sense.

Assassination attempts on the Mizukage had gone down, quite drastically, since Lord Hatake arrived in the village. There had only been four, now that the guard captain thought about it, that had gotten far enough to disrupt the Mizukage's day. It was those four that troubled him, and the most recent two that currently kept him awake.

There was one attempt in the training grounds shortly after Lord Hatake's arrival. There was another one several months later in the Mizukage's apartment. After Lord Hatake was targeted, Sora had finally been allowed to expand his assassination attempt investigations.

Then the couple had gone on their honeymoon and things were peaceful even after their return. It wasn't until another year and a half passed before the Mizukage was directly attacked again. Last spring's poisoning of the Mizukage coupled with a protest shouldn't have surprised Sora as much as it had.

Sora's fists clenched. Then the same man, a man _he_ had personally interviewed, slipped through his fingers, free to try to assassinate the Mizukage again just a couple of months later. At least now they had the genjutsu artist behind the poisoning protest in custody. Between the poisoning and the protest, there were only three people who had actually been involved in the operation. The poisoner himself, the "leader" of the protest, and then the shamisen genjutsu artist who had controlled the rest of the crowd. So once again, it was a small organization.

But who was doing what? The guard captain scrubbed his eyes with his fingers. Every ninja village had a host of enemies, and the Mist was no exception. The Water Lord was far too friendly with the previous Mizukage for anyone's liking. The Mist council itself was a thorn in Lady Mizukage's side most days, but a threat to her life? Sora shook his head. Neither seemed likely.

Then there was the Baransu, a group that Sora was supposed to keep an eye out for but of which he had little concrete knowledge.

Of course, there were those that wanted to depose the Mizukage and return things to the "glory" of the civil war days. Sora also suspected that there were old purge supporters hanging around who wanted the Mizukage dead simply because she possessed certain bloodlines. Sora gave those involved in such attempts the blanket term: the Blood Mist Remnants. Such people had been ruled as the usual culprits of any attack on the Mizukage. Unfortunately, those people were not a cohesive organization that Sora could dismantle. They were simply random groups of discontent Mist ninja or Water Country natives. As far as Sora could tell, none of them planned to actually take over the responsibilities of the Mizukage should they succeed. Anarchy suited them better.

Sora was almost positive that some of those Remnants were responsible for the training ground and water prison incidents. They were most likely involved with Lord Hatake's assassination attempt as well. They knew the village, knew where the Leaf ninja's room was, so they were probably locals. However, they knew nothing about Kakashi himself. If they were an organized group, like the Baransu, they would have had intelligence on their target, known that he was former ANBU, and planned accordingly. They hadn't.

These two recent attacks though, Sora rolled onto his face and wanted to punch his pillow in frustration. They weren't anything like what the Remnants had done before and certainly didn't have the knowledge a local would. Practically anyone from the village knew that the Mizukage and her husband shared a bed. That shouldn't have been a surprise and yet when the shamisen player was interrogated, he'd openly admitted that he had tried to abort the mission at this hiccup in their plan.

Similarly, when Lord Hatake confronted the Mizukage protesters during the poisoning incident, Sora shuddered in remembrance, the shamisen player was shocked. The cretin hadn't anticipated resistance. Anyone in the village knew that the Mizukage was generally loved by the law-abiding citizenry. The genjutsu user had planned to gather a crowd of protestors from the general population, thinking the common citizen would be emboldened by the handful he'd put under genjutsu. That plan had fallen spectacularly flat. Perhaps news of the council's contrived "protest" against Lord Hatake's ninja status had given him the wrong idea? Again, Sora sighed, it was extremely unlikely that they were locals.

Were all of the incidents connected? Sora didn't think so, but he felt he was missing something key. Notes in his unsolved case files that said, "Baransu?" were becoming too common for his liking. There was no solid evidence that the Baransu possessed a permanent base of operations in Water Country at all. And yet these attacks kept happening, seemingly unorganized and random.

Splinter groups of the Baransu could be behind the attacks, but that conclusion only led to more questions. If all of these attacks were from splinter Baransu groups, what did the core organization actually want? An organization like Baransu typically took credit for their actions and let those in power know what they wanted or at least what they stood for. So far, the Baransu as an organization hadn't approached anyone in the Mist's power structure with…anything. After all the captures and interrogations, Sora felt no closer to a clear picture.

The guard captain needed another day or two with the second assassin. That man wasn't nearly as forthcoming as the shamisen player. He knew more, Sora was sure of it. The Mist ninja crawled out of bed. It was two in the morning, but he had work to do. If he couldn't sleep, then the prisoners wouldn't either. A storm was brewing and Sora had to get ahead of it as soon as possible.

000000

Kakashi and Orino rounded a bend on their usual running path. Kakashi glanced to the left without moving his head. There were several people closing in fast.

Kakashi didn't break his stride. "Orino, do you feel that?"

The Mist ninja nodded without speaking. He crossed paths with Kakashi to put himself between the Hatake and the threat. Kakashi was touched by the gesture but also slightly amused. He didn't have long to dwell on the situation.

"Down," Orino cried. Darts shot through the air, piercing the space where they'd been. Both men rolled out of their dodges and then slipped off of the path and into the bush to wait.

In the past, Orino and Kakashi had encountered stray projectiles on their runs. They were running through and around active training grounds after all. This was different though. The darts had gone straight for them from ninja that were now concealing their presence. The elites knew they were being targeted.

Orino used chakra to sharpen his senses, his eyes straining to see a movement that was out of place. _Above_ , Orino gasped and moved as kunai came down toward him. A ping of metal on metal from the right let him know that Kakashi was similarly under attack.

Both men retreated further from the path. Kakashi threw his hands through some signs, creating a wall of earth to shield them. "We have to split up," Kakashi concluded as Orino joined him. "They're most likely after me. Go get Mei and other help. We don't know how many of them there are and at this rate we'll gain the attention of everyone else in the grounds. When others come to investigate, we won't know who we're supposed to be fighting. Go get Mei while I hold them off."

Orino was all too aware that Mei, and Kakashi by extension, had more than a handful of enemies. Running all the way to the Tower for backup would take longer, but Mei and the other guards were certain allies against this unknown enemy. Still, Orino didn't like Kakashi taking the risk.

Before Orino could argue, however, Kakashi weaved more signs and blew a fireball in the general direction of the village proper. Nearby leaves shriveled and crackled under the strain of the heat. Kakashi was giving Orino cover to make his escape. With a regretful look, Orino ran in the shadow of the flame and toward help. His already limbered legs were strained to the limit as he darted through the brush. Orino's mind was intent on his mission: get Mei, bring help.

000000

Orino, Mei, and the Mizukage guards on duty were sprinting back to the training grounds when they were met by a handful of Mist ninja.

"Lady Mizukage," the leader bowed hastily as he spoke. The rest of the group followed suit. Their Mizukage's unease made them tense. When questioned the man spoke, "Lord Hatake just left the training ground with a group of ninja I've never seen before. It was strange, they-"

"They captured him?" Orino asked in alarm. "Which way?"

"No," the ninja frowned, cutting off the guard's panic. "Lord Hatake left _with_ them. They were walking together. What's this about a capture! Is he in danger?"

Something froze in Mei's chest. She slowly turned to Orino's astonished face.

Her old friend caught sight of her look and shook his head firmly. "They were attacking us. He wouldn't go with them willingly."

"He did seem to be moving strangely," the Mist ninja continued. He looked between Orino and the Mizukage, the two of them were having a staring contest. They didn't appear to hear him as they continued their own conversation.

"But he sent you away," Mei stated neutrally, eyes on Orino. Then she shook herself. What was she thinking? This was Kakashi, he wouldn't just suddenly leave. Her mind struggled for an explanation, latching onto anything Kakashi may have mentioned about leaving.

" _Barring total war",_ Mei's heart stilled as she remembered Kakashi's words, his promise from when he'd first arrived. _"Barring total war, I will remain by your side until I die."_ Logic pushed back, _Kakashi wouldn't just leave without saying anything._ Her fears rose up, _of course he would. Why would he stay with YOU?_ The Mizukage shut her feelings down. There was no time for that now. She turned back to the men who'd been at the training grounds. "Were they Leaf shinobi?"

They looked at each other, shrugging. "There's no way for us to know. They were foreigners but wore nothing distinctive. It's possible they were Leaf ninja. We would have stopped them if we'd known there was a danger. They all just looked so calm."

The Mizukage's expression turned dark.

"Mei you can't be thinking that Kakashi would leave," Orino protested, his panic making him shed his usual formality. "Kakashi would never-"

"We're going to the Leaf," Mei cut him off, voice cold. She turned back to the men before her. "Tell Chojuro he's in charge and the village should be on military lockdown until further notice."

Mei didn't see the astonished faces of her ninja as they hurried to follow her orders.

"Mei," Orino objected as the men and women sprinted off. "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

 _Barring total war, I will remain by your side until I die,_ the old promise rang in her head like a gong. Mei wanted to believe what Orino said but she had a village to think of too. Until she knew for sure, she had to react accordingly. The Mist's survival could depend on it.

Despite the Raikage's initial warning about the Baransu, the other villages had been unusually quiet about their experiences with the group. Attacks were reported but few details were given. Information about the strength and possible hideouts of the group were inaccurate or nonexistent. When Mei sent her own people out to uncover more intelligence, they died. This was a rising threat and still no summit was called. Was it disinterest or distrust? Was the Baransu just a smokescreen to hide war preparations? Were Sakura and the other Leaf ninja, at this moment, being reclaimed in preparation? Mei had had enough waiting.

The Mizukage returned her mind to the more immediate problem, her husband. "If the Leaf is innocent then we'll have more allies to aid us in finding Kakashi," Mei said. Her voice was like stone. Not even Orino must know what she feared.

"Meanwhile they get away!" Orino protested. "They could go anywhere!"

"Unless it was the Leaf who attacked, then we'll be right on their tail. And if it _was_ the Leaf," Mei paused, letting out a silent sigh, "we have bigger problems than my marriage." The Mizukage mentally tallied how many of her jonin and chunin were out of village on missions. Her mouth became a thin line of a frown.

After a quick stop at Mizukage Tower for supplies and a word with Chojuro, Orino and Mei headed for the gate. Somewhere along the way, Riku fell into formation with them. His typical mask of solemnity seemed a little angrier than usual.

Mei wasn't sure how Riku had found out about Kakashi's disappearance. Then again, she was never sure how her pseudo father did many things. His network and strategies for information gathering were as mysterious to her now as they were when she was a child. No matter what precautions she'd taken, he'd always been able to catch her sneaking out at night. She really needed to ask him how he did that one day. This she would ask as the Mizukage of course, purely out of professional curiosity.

As they sprinted down the streets, the orders for the lockdown were already being carried out. Civilians rushed to finish their business and head home. Ninja ran here and there, gathering supplies, checking in with each other, and finding their teams. The three Mist ninja left just as the gates were closed.

As they sprinted toward the coast their minds drifted to different things although it was the same subject. _Where is Kakashi?_

000000

Uchiha Sasuke paced in his prison cell. All the seals and bars in the world couldn't keep him in. However, he knew he had to remain in this "castle". For the safety of the world he had to remain. It was lonely in the prison cell but being lonely and sealed away did not stop him from keeping tabs on the news.

Sasuke had a couple of spies that would come by from the outside. Besides these, the guards would bring him news and Sasuke would get letters from Naruto and even Kakashi sometimes. The news the guards brought and the information in the letters was more trustworthy but took longer to reach him. The guards brought news slightly faster than a letter but they also tended to leave out details in the retelling, whereas Naruto always let him know more than he wanted. Sasuke never complained about Naruto's chatty letters though. Sasuke needed details. He had to know if Naruto needed help _before_ the blonde knew he needed it. After all, Sasuke thought, he was the only one qualified to assist his friend. No one else was capable, it was up to him.

As things were, Naruto had been leaving some information out of his letters recently. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was deliberately hiding it from him or if Naruto wasn't allowed to talk about it, but Sasuke's other sources had been reporting fear in the Leaf, fear that Naruto's seal would break.

As Sasuke stared out his narrow window, a familiar voice drifted in from the outside. "Are you in there Hawk?"

"I'm here," Sasuke replied quietly, trying to hide his eagerness for news. He'd been on pins and needles for days, fearing the worst. "Trouble?"

"It's just as we feared, the nine tailed beast is impossible to control. It is laying waste to the land in a wrathful rampage."

Sasuke sucked in a silent breath. "Naruto?"

"Possessed by the demon," the voice confirmed. "There won't be any stopping him. He's already destroyed the Leaf."

Sasuke swallowed back his fears. His voice crackled with anger. "I thought the Leaf had plans for such a contingency?"

"We thought so too. But the fox is clever. He probably killed the wood style user first while pretending to be his host. Now, no doubt, the entire world will be after the jinchuriki's head."

Sasuke stood, not certain when he'd seated himself on his cot. _Sakura, Kakashi, they'll both be killed trying to bring the fox demon to heel. And if someone else gets there first, Naruto could be destroyed._ Normally Sasuke would have waited for a second source of information. However, he had to do something immediately. If he didn't move fast, the remainder of his family would be gone, his only friend lost forever.

With a surge of chakra and the barest verbal warning to his spy, Sasuke blew the wall off of his cell. Sirens wailed but he was oblivious to them as he ran down the fortress wall, his eyes flashing into activity. His friend needed help and he was the only one who could help him.

000000

"Where is my husband?" Mei stated after bursting into Tsunade's office. She didn't care that the question made her seem out of control. This was Mei's last-ditch effort really.

It was clear from the downright normal behavior of everyone in the village that the Leaf was not going to war. They barely had to check in at the welcoming gates. No one questioned the Mizukage's reasons for being there. The only thing that was unusual was their unannounced arrival.

As they walked away from the gate guards, Orino heard one say to the other. "Wow, is that really the Mizukage?"

"Yeah it is," was the cautious reply, "but where's Kakashi?"

It could have been a ruse but Orino knew it wasn't. He itched to leave the Leaf as soon as they arrived. He knew Kakashi wouldn't be there. Tsunade's look of genuine surprise was the last bit of confirmation Orino needed. He wasn't even happy to be proven right.

Seeing the Hokage's look, Mei's heart sank.

"Kakashi's missing?" Tsunade replied in alarm, almost immediately standing up. She didn't wait for Mei's explanations, didn't make her explicate her suspicions of the Leaf. That wasn't important right now. Tsunade barked at the ceiling. "Get Naruto, Sai, and Yamato in here, now!" She turned back to her peer. "How long has he been gone? What do we know about his captors?"

Orino relayed everything he could remember. He hadn't seen much besides the weapons which he described in great detail. He produced a stray kunai that they'd left behind. Tsunade confirmed that it had similar markings to the weapons the Baransu had used against her village.

There was a knock at the door as Orino's oration finished. Tsunade called for the person on the other side to enter. Yamato stepped into the room. His eyes raked over the assembled Mist ninja. When he didn't see Kakashi, his throat constricted. The ANBU Captain locked eyes with Tsunade and knew. Senpai was in trouble, again.

Yamato stood frozen with his hand still on the doorknob. He hadn't even shut the door so when Naruto and Sai came in behind him they just stepped into the room.

"Captain Yamato, what are you doing blocking the door?" Naruto asked but then he saw Mei. A grin leapt to his face and his eyes searched for a familiar tall figure. Naruto's brow furrowed and his smile fell.

Tsunade answered before he asked. "Kakashi's been captured. We don't know by whom but it appears to be the Baransu."

"Why?" Yamato asked, the question tightly controlled.

Almost at the same time Naruto asked, "who?" Sai quietly reminded the Uzumaki of the terrorist organization. The Baransu had previously attacked the Leaf, claiming to want peace. However, none of the group allowed themselves to remain alive for interrogation. The Leaf was still in the dark about how the group expected to accomplish peace through their attack.

Naruto's expression darkened. "Oh right, them."

Tsunade sighed and all eyes flew to her. Mei's stare was especially hard. She was familiar with the look she saw on the Hokage's face. It was the look of a leader who possessed more information than they were revealing. The Mizukage raised a single eyebrow at Tsunade and wasn't surprised to hear, "there's something else."

The room waited in silence.

"We just received word from Hozuki Castle. Sasuke has escaped," Tsunade announced. The silence deepened.

"You think Sasuke is controlling the Baransu," Yamato realized, eyes widening.

Naruto shook his head, throwing a hand out in a sweeping gesture. "No way. Sasuke wouldn't kidnap sensei. What would be the point?"

"Susanoo," Sai answered quietly from his corner.

"What do you mean?" Mei snapped. Her eyes rested on the young ANBU. He stared passively back.

When the artist had visited the Mist for Kakashi's birthday, Mei remembered he had been quiet but cheerful, albeit a little stiff. Now he was professional and solemn. His eyes flicked to the Hokage.

Tsunade nodded at him. "I've had Sai researching everything we know about the Sharingan. Go ahead Sai, we have no secrets from the Mizukage."

Mei didn't even have time to appreciate that statement before Sai took control of the conversation.

The thin artist calmly related what he knew. "Theoretically, Kakashi-senpai may still have the ability to use the Susanoo technique, like he did when the four of you fought Kaguya." He nodded at Naruto.

"But that's impossible, Kakashi doesn't have his Sharingan anymore," Mei protested.

"Theoretically," Sai emphasized the first word, "Susanoo is possible without the physical Sharingan eyes."

"How?" Orino asked, flabbergasted.

Yamato frowned thoughtfully as he absorbed the information and the situation it presented. Tsunade sat back down at her desk and steepled her fingers.

"We've assumed that that technique is attached to the eyes themselves and not to the ninja who wields them. But what if the ability of Susanoo, once awakened in someone, is awakened permanently within that individual?" Sai looked at them all. "Consider how Madara was able to use his Susanoo even when both of his Sharingan eyes were removed."

"But he had the Rinnegan," Naruto protested. "That's better than the Sharingan right?"

"That's a matter of opinion," Sai responded. "But the fact remains that the Rinnegan cannot create the Susanoo. Nagato was able to use the abilities of the Rinnegan but never any of the Sharingan ones. Susanoo is specifically an Uchiha jutsu."

"Except Kakashi used it," Tsunade whispered into the silent room. The implications of the situation horrified her. She leaned back into her chair.

"But sensei said that was only because Obito helped him with it," Naruto fought back. His growing fear made him edgy.

Sai continued. "That was the assumption, he never knew that for sure. And you know better than anyone Naruto, that Kakashi-senpai did not possess a physical Sharingan eye when he produced his Susanoo. You replaced his lost eye with a normal one made from senpai's cells." This silenced Naruto. He had no retort for that circumstance. Sai turned back to the rest of the group. "The fact remains that Sasuke and Kakashi are the only individuals alive who have or can use the Susanoo. If my theory is correct and Kakashi-senpai can still use the Susanoo independent of Obito's Sharingan," Sai trailed off.

Yamato finished for him, "then Sasuke could figure out a way to awaken Susanoo in other ninja without them having to be an Uchiha. It would be quite an offer, bring a lot of powerful ninja to his side." Yamato looked at Tsunade. Their eyes met.

"But why kidnap Kakashi? If he's the only threat to Sasuke's own Susanoo then he could just kill him," Orino spoke up at last. "Kidnapping is twice the work and the group didn't try very hard to kill _me_ either."

"Sasuke doesn't see Kakashi as a threat but an opportunity," Mei theorized darkly. "He lived with Orochimaru for years." Tsunade glared at the Mizukage but she ignored it. They all understood what Mei was getting at. "Sasuke is the last Uchiha, it's too dangerous to do any experimentation on himself."

"Kakashi is both a liability and an opportunity," Yamato added to what the Mizukage was saying. "If he dies then he's a threat eliminated. If he survives then Sasuke can continue to learn how the awakening works."

"And if it does work," Mei picked it up, "Sasuke can build an army of ninja who can use his ability."

Naruto had been looking from one speaker to the next, fear for his sensei and his friend taking him over. Despite how he felt, something was not right. "It doesn't make any sense! Sasuke willingly went to prison after the war was over. It was obvious he could have put up a fight but he didn't. Why break out and kidnap sensei all of a sudden? Why now?"

"Maybe he didn't realize this before or didn't consider it a possibility," Tsunade answered. "Whatever the reason, we need to find them both." She turned to Naruto's earnest face and repressed a sigh. "Naruto, I'm granting you special permission to leave the village. I'm going to get hell for it but I don't see any other way." She looked at the group as a whole. "Good luck, all of you."

000000

Sakura and Hikaru stepped into the Tsuchikage's office. She put a piece of paper down and folded her hands. Sakura instantly went on alert. Something didn't feel right.

"We've just received word from the Village Hidden in the Leaf," Kurotsuchi said. "Hatake Kakashi has been kidnapped from the Village Hidden in the Mist by an unknown force. The Fifth Hokage believes that Uchiha Sasuke may be involved."

In the space of time it took for Hikaru's eyes to widen, Sakura was gone. Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow at the open window and sighed. She could feel a headache coming on as she repressed her irritation. _Leaf Ninja._ She glanced at Hikaru. He stared out the window after his wife.

"Hikaru," Kurotsuchi said. His eyes snapped back to her. "Go help your wife. Keep her alive. We need her at the hospital." Hikaru's eyes filled with gratitude but the Tsuchikage cut off his thanks with a wave. "Just get going."

The man hurried down the stairs and headed for the main gate. He had to intercept Sakura delicately. If his wife punched him before he could explain, he wouldn't be a help to anyone.

Sakura felt Hikaru behind her as she sprinted across open country. She didn't want to fight her husband, it would be a waste of chakra and time. She called back to him, "Hikaru, please, I don't have time for this. Kakashi-sensei-" Her sentence ended in a half shriek.

The earth below her feet began to rise. Sakura darted from stone to stone, trying to get away from Hikaru's quickly forming golem. As she made a leap for freedom the golem snatched her out of the air with an earthen hand. She wiggled and squirmed but couldn't get free.

Massing her chakra into her fist, Sakura attempted to smash the stone hand that held her. The golem's other hand immediately came over and blocked the punch. The stone pinkie that had intercepted her strike crumbled away.

Sakura growled in frustration. She saw Hikaru running up the leg of his golem toward her. "Hikaru, I don't have time for this," she repeated. Sakura was surprised again when the giant hand lifted her up and placed her on the golem's shoulder, next to her husband.

"No, we don't," Hikaru agreed. "But don't waste your chakra. I'll run for the both of us." Sakura's mouth dropped open as she reached out a hand to steady herself on the golem's neck. The stone creation began to run, the earth itself rising up to help push them along.

Sakura bent down into a crouch to better hold on as the speed increased. Her squinted green eyes watched the horizon. _We're coming sensei._

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. Did we lose anyone? I know it got kind of wild there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter of many perspectives. A thing to note: just because a character has a theory, does not mean it is correct. When something bad happens, people toss around theories endlessly until there is more information to go off of. It's maddening but you can't really help doing it.

2\. Thank you to MGB for betaing this chapter. All mistakes are mine.

3\. Thank you also to you people! The readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters! Boiling Point is nearing its second anniversary its first posting and it just reached 300 followers! I know that isn't a lot compared to some stories on here but for little old me and this rarepair, it's a pretty big deal. So thank you very much for your support.

4\. Random plug: Are you interested in layered OCs, Kakashi, epic length stories with backstory, and a slow-burn romance? Lightning on a Cloudless Night by MarshmallowRabbit is a lovely story that makes me go, okay fine, I guess you can pair Kakashi with NOT Mei if you really want to... Because it's so good! The beginning may seem slow since there's a lot of backstory and flashbacks, but the foundation really needs to be there and once you get into it, I don't think you'll be disappointed.

5\. Thanks everyone, see you when I see you.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

The wind whistled in Mei's ears as she and the rest of the search party flew across Fire Country. Much like the multiple day run from the Mist Village to the Leaf Village, the travel gave the Mizukage far too much time to think. However, as the global fears were momentarily put to bed, the personal ones that had been pushed to the back of her mind rushed forward.

Kakashi had not left by his own power. This was a relief to the Mizukage, in a way, but it was also terrifying. It meant that someone had gotten the drop on Kakashi and taken him away. Mei did not like it when people kept them apart.

At first Mei had been afraid that a war was coming. This also came with the fear that, when given the choice, Kakashi would not stay with her after all. As unbearable as the thought was to her, it was still a possibility. Despite what Kakashi said, it could still be a lie, all of it. It was a fear that she kept submerged deep within herself.

When Mei was with her husband and he looked at her, the idea that his love was an act seemed unthinkable. However, when she was alone in her bed at night the idea bloomed and grew in her head like a fungus. It fed her fear and fueled anxiety that kept her from sleep. _He doesn't love you. He'd leave if he could._ Every morning that she woke up with Kakashi by her side belied her fears but they would return just the same. They crept in with the darkness at night. 

Mei shook the thoughts away. Orino was right, Kakashi was taken from them, he did not leave. _But he still might leave._ She clenched her fists and squinted into the horizon.

Orino and Mei shared an ink bird. Nearby flew Sai, Yamato, and Riku on another bird of Sai's creation. Naruto sprinted ahead of them in the form of an enormous orange fox. Even flying on Sai's birds, they were barely keeping pace with the beast. It still awed Mei every time she saw Naruto like this, more so now that she knew the young man personally. The dark presence of the entity was the complete opposite of Naruto himself.

Mei was trying to equate the sunny Naruto with the brooding beast when Naruto let out a cry that was amplified by his furry counterpart. Mei's eyes snapped up and saw a growing purple form far ahead of them. She squinted to see the distant Uchiha raising the figure to life. She growled and Orino put a hand on her arm. "Let Naruto deal with this," Orino advised.

As if to make Orino's point, Naruto charged Sasuke's Susanoo. Sasuke's purple guard reached out and grasped the fox's forepaws, grappling with it.

Yamato's eyes narrowed. "Sai, circle us around," he ordered over the wind.

The younger ninja complied and the birds passed behind Sasuke, giving him a wide berth. Just as Yamato thought, the Susanoo's sword was there but remained sheathed as the two behemoths continued to wrestle. What was more, Sasuke was out in the open, confronting them. The logical thing to do once Sasuke had Kakashi would have been to hide. And yet here Sasuke was, alone in the middle of the country and he just so happens to run into the people he should logically flee? Yamato encouraged Sai to have them hover at a relatively safe distance while he considered these developments. Something wasn't adding up.

Sasuke, despite having his hands full with an angry demon fox, noticed the circling ink birds. At first he'd thought that they were from the Leaf, there to intercept the fox's rampage. However, they seemed to be less concerned about the gargantuan fox and more about him. Upon closer inspection, he saw not only the Mizukage but the wood style user, Yamato, alive and well, among the group. Neither moved to restrain the demon. _What is going on?_

Sasuke carefully stepped away from Naruto and made a show of taking down his ultimate defense. It fell away like a cut waterfall's stream and then it was just Sasuke standing there in the waving grasses of the field. Naruto approached, shaking the ground with his gargantuan steps, but Sasuke did not raise a hand to defend himself. This made Naruto hesitate and then, tentatively, pull Kurama's power back within himself. Sasuke noted that, although furious, his friend appeared to be completely within his right mind. Unease crept through Sasuke's frame.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto burst out when they were within hearing distance.

Sasuke's relief at seeing Naruto in possession of his own mind was wiped away at his friend's accusation. He stopped in his tracks although his face remained blank. "In the Mist I thought? What's going on?" Sasuke saw the others gliding over to join them. The Mizukage in particular caught his eye. The last time they'd seen each other she'd tried to kill him. The chances of this encounter being different simmered down to zero.

"Uchiha, where is my husband?" Mei bellowed across the field. Mei knew what Kakashi said about Sasuke. She also knew what she'd experienced firsthand. She would give him no quarter, especially if he'd betrayed Kakashi _again_.

Sasuke winced as if struck. He had no interest in fighting the Mizukage. Last time she had melted part of his Susanoo with her acid cloud alone. "I don't know," he called back lazily, barely containing his annoyance as they landed.

The Mizukage was the first off of the black and white bird. Mei's eyes flashed as she quickened her steps.

"Sasuke," Naruto pulled the Uchiha's attention back to him. His voice was calmer now but his eyes held the same anger that Mei so openly displayed. "Kakashi-sensei was kidnapped from the Mist. You really don't know anything about that?"

"No," the last Uchiha said flatly. His hackles raised.

"Then why did you escape from prison?" Naruto pressed, urgent worry in his voice now. The rest of the group was getting closer.

Sasuke opened his mouth but then closed it. His worry for his friends had made him act rashly. Now his escape looked like a confirmation of guilt. The Uchiha cursed his emotions, giving Naruto a dead stare. "Are you sure Kakashi didn't just run away?"

"Why you little ba-" Mei was cut off by Riku's grip on her arm. He whispered something to her and she calmed down considerably. However, when she looked back at the Uchiha her eyes threatened to burn him without the help of lava or boiling mist.

Orino spoke. "He was captured, alive. Would you have any idea who would want to do that?" His eyes challenged Sasuke. The Uchiha met him with a single black eye. His extensive bangs covered the Rinnegan.

"I'm certain they're connected to the spy that drew me out right at this moment. Whoever they are, they're well organized and informed. They knew people would jump to blame an Uchiha," Sasuke looked at them all accusingly. His embarrassment at his own over-reaction made him defensive.

Mei failed to feel guilty about their assumption. The war hadn't been so very long ago. She crossed her arms, still skeptical. "So the real kidnappers framed you, but why?"

Sasuke met her look. "I don't know. But we'll need to find them, and Kakashi, to uncover the truth. Now that we know what we're looking for, it should be easier to find." Sasuke bit his thumb and summoned a hawk. "And if I were going to blame something on me, then we need to head northeast."

"Toward the old Sound Village," Yamato clarified flatly, still watching Sasuke with suspicious eyes.

Sasuke nodded. He made to step onto his hawk when he turned his head. Mei had felt it too. It sounded like the rolling of thunder after lightning, only it was a continuous noise that was slowly getting louder. The ground vibrated under their feet.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked northwest. "What is that?!" The rest of the group turned to follow his gaze.

Sasuke had to step around his bird to see what they were all staring at. He could make out a large humanoid shape in the distance. It was approaching at an incredible speed.

Mei smiled faintly at the familiar stone golem that was quickly approaching. "That would be Sakura and Hikaru."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised whereas Naruto's look of wonder turned to joy.

The stone golem rolled to a stop near the group, sinking into the ground as a person would wade into water. Sakura stood perched on one shoulder while Hikaru was on the other. They hopped down as the golem disappeared into the earth from whence it came.

"Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked evenly. She took in the others' expressions, from Mei's barely contained anger to Yamato's suspicion.

Naruto, unsurprisingly, gave her a huge smile even as Sasuke deadpanned, "getting accused of treason apparently."

Naruto's smile turned to a frown when he heard his friend's words. He glanced back at Sasuke. "No one is accusing you."

"Yes we are," Mei glared at the Uchiha.

"Can we at least agree," Riku said, speaking up for the first time. "That this is beside the point right now? We need to find Lord Hatake." His cold gaze turned to Sasuke. "If the Uchiha is the best way to do that, then by all means, lead on."

Without a word, Sasuke mounted his hawk, orange chakra billowed out of Naruto, Sai drew several more birds, and they were off.

000000

Kakashi woke in a dark room. He could tell he was horizontal, possibly laid out on a bed or slab. He attempted to stretch both his body and mind but only the latter responded. He was relieved to discover that his body was immobile but not in the same unsettling way it had been before. Now he was simply restrained.

The Leaf ninja could open his eyes and shift slightly against the chains strapping him down. More importantly, he could breathe on his own.

After Orino fled using Kakashi's fireball as cover, Kakashi had been flanked by the enemy. The Leaf ninja thought he'd escaped their combo only to realize they'd slipped a genjutsu over him. He dispelled the technique too late, someone had already closed in on his position. When Kakashi dodged to protect his vital organs, the assailant surprised him again and purposely stabbed him in the hand with a thin blade.

Kakashi shuddered in remembrance. The feeling had reminded him too much of his encounter with Lady Saku for comfort. Still, it only took him a moment to realize that it wasn't the same situation. That had been a moment too long.

The attacker had already weaved his signs and whispered, "water style: body lock."

Kakashi recalled little else that was coherent. He remembered a feeling that was beyond suffocating. The strange jutsu was worse than any Shadow Possession. He couldn't blink, couldn't breathe, the very blood in his veins seemed to pull to a halt. His heartbeat was unnaturally measured, agonizingly so, like it was being held back from its previous canter. Then, slowly, his lungs inflated, allowing him a breath. He felt lightheaded and nauseous. Then there was the sensation of falling and after that, nothing.

As Kakashi continued to take stock of his situation, he noticed a pain in his right leg and his toes felt sore. It was too dark to see but even if he could, the chains restrained him from sitting up far enough to see his legs. _Better chains than that body lock technique_ , he reasoned.

Once he'd completed his inventory, Kakashi's mind leapt back to the Mist. Had Orino gotten away? Was Mei looking for him?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening behind his head. A light above him was flicked on, nearly blinding the captive.

"Sorry about that," a voice apologized. A man with purple hair and yellow eyes came into view. He nodded toward the injury that Kakashi couldn't see but certainly felt. "Asa is still mastering his family's jutsu. We don't have a medic here, otherwise I'd have your leg looked at."

Kakashi blinked stoically, wondering if there was going to be torture or an interrogation or both. He still had his clothes on, that was something to be thankful for. He also didn't feel particularly unwell besides the minor injuries. Of course, that could just be because they were waiting for him to wake up. Instead of torture or demands the strange man began to speak.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, in our borrowed hideout." The man's voice was chipper and light. He paused as if waiting for Kakashi to answer. Kakashi did not respond, not wanting to give the man any help. "Well it's your renowned students' faults actually."

Kakashi's mind raced, thinking of his original team. _Is Naruto okay? Sakura? Did they somehow get to Sasuke in prison?_

"I'll explain," the man continued. "You see, they unbalanced the world. It was just fine when the tailed beasts were divided and the Uchiha were all but extinct."

Kakashi thought of several citizens of the minor ninja villages who would have something to say to this man about how "balanced" their world was, but he figured that wasn't what the man meant.

"However, Sasuke still retains a Sharingan and has gained a Rinnegan. Naruto holds the power of the Nine Tails within himself and can call on any of the other beasts at any time."

 _That's not exactly how it works._ The other man continued, oblivious to Kakashi's internal monologue.

"Prison and house arrest aren't enough. They need to be destroyed. We felt it'd be best to have them end each other. Or at the very least, one would kill the other. Then there would only be one abomination to deal with. There's still the Eight-tails as well but that's another matter." He waved his hand as if to bat the idea to the side.

"After weeks of feeding the Uchiha tidbits of correct information, we had our agent give him some news that he dreaded above all else: 'Naruto is on a rampage!' We let the idea of how the other nations would react to the Uzumaki's outburst prey on the prisoner's mind. As we'd hoped, the Uchiha broke out immediately. Surely people would forgive him and trust him again if he handled the nine-tails problem himself?

"Roughly at the same time, we made our move into Water Country to kidnap you with Asa's family jutsu, something even the Copy Ninja wouldn't have seen before. With the breakout and kidnapping happening almost simultaneously, the world would be happy to blame the Uchiha. Naruto would become enraged and attempt to kill Sasuke as soon as he appeared. When they met in combat and the Uchiha saw that the Uzumaki couldn't be reasoned with, the Uchiha would have to go for a killing blow."

The man paused here, sighing as he stared into the distance. Then, "we would have released you after it was all over of course. _We_ aren't killers."

Kakashi clenched his teeth but remained still.

"However, the primary plan has failed. So that leaves us with you as the backup plan. You are the only one they will both listen to. You have to tell them how it is."

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. If the plan was for Naruto and Sasuke to die then he was happy the plan had failed. Although hearing about such things in the past tense made him wonder how long he'd been unconscious.

"And how is it?" Kakashi asked blandly. His question would have sounded more forceful if his throat wasn't so dry and scratchy.

The man looked down at Kakashi with astonished eyes. "You must be thirsty. Oh my gosh we forgot!"

Kakashi blinked at the sudden change of subject. The man hurried out of the room and returned with a cup of, as far as Kakashi could smell, water. He drank it tentatively as it was offered to him straight through his mask. He didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Now where was I?" The man said as he withdrew the empty cup. Kakashi simply stared at the man. He was too busy attempting to breathe through his now soaked mask to bother answering. "Oh yes of course, you have to tell them that something has to be done about their power or there will never be peace. All we want is peace, balance, but as long as those two live, that can never be."

"Do they really have to die?" Kakashi asked. If he could work out another solution then maybe he could protect his students and get out of this unscathed.

"No, of course not," the man said, waving Kakashi off. "We don't condone killing like you common ninja do. Although, if they'd killed each other that would have been the simplest solution." The man spoke of the event in a wistful whisper. He stroked his chin as he looked off into the distance again.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

There was a knock at the door and another man stuck his head in. "They're almost here Sanyu." The man turned and addressed Kakashi nervously, "sorry about the leg." Without waiting for a response, he closed the door. Sanyu and Kakashi were alone once again.

"Well, it's about time we go. We'll release you first of course. You'll tell them? Tell everyone?" Sanyu looked at Kakashi with earnest eyes as he unlocked the chains.

Kakashi immediately tried to sit up but his head swam and he almost lost consciousness. He fell back against the cold slab and took deep breaths. The room slowly grew bright again and stopped spinning. _It must have been in the water_ , Kakashi thought in annoyance.

"We drugged you as well, of course. We can't have you following us. You should be able to stand in a few minutes." Sanyu's voice never lost that chipper sound, as if he was pleased as punch to have Kakashi as his guest.

When his head cleared Kakashi replied, "people will still come after you."

The man with purple hair shrugged, "as long as you tell them, we won't mind. We can blend in, head to different lands. So long as it made a difference, we would even tolerate being caught and killed."

"And who's 'we'?" Kakashi asked, eyeing his captor.

The man blinked his yellow eyes at Kakashi. "I'm sorry, I thought that was obvious. We're the Baransu. Didn't I tell you?"

Kakashi slowly shook his head.

"Oh," the man said, surprised at himself. "Well now you know." He smiled and with a wave, left the room.

Kakashi took slow, even breaths as the echoing of his captor's footsteps faded. After a few minutes, he slowly tried to sit up again and found he could remain conscious while doing so. Then he heard the thundering footfalls of a gargantuan beast above him. He didn't need to be a sensor to know that glowing chakra. Kakashi smiled beneath his damp mask. _That would be Naruto._

It clicked in Kakashi's addled brain that he was underground and should be looking for a set of stairs. As he slowly stood, Kakashi changed his mind. _Bathroom first, then stairs_.

000000

The group of nine stood in a line outside an old hideout, senses alert. The rescue party had followed Sasuke to lair after lair of Orochimaru's near the old Village Hidden in the Sound. They didn't even need to go inside each one since, as soon as they got close, Naruto could tell them if Kakashi was there or not. Of course, if Kakashi was dead that would be another story, but Naruto wasn't willing to believe that. So when they neared this hideout and Naruto shouted out that he felt Kakashi's chakra, plus several other fleeing signatures, the group had been filled with fresh hope.

Afraid that the kidnappers would kill Kakashi if they approached too fast, the rescue party had advanced cautiously in a tense silence, waiting either for demands or to be attacked. The next concern was traps, but they dealt with things one at a time.

They had a quick meeting to discuss their options. If Kakashi himself was a trap, then they could accidently kill him and themselves if they acted hastily. Naruto danced at the edge of the group, glancing at the entrance. He was confident he could avoid traps but understood the hesitation of his comrades.

Still, Naruto could feel that Kakashi's chakra was the only signature that was staying nearby. The others were dwindling into the last reaches of his awareness until, after a minute, they were gone. Feeling this, the young hero's frustration broke through his caution. If there were any Baransu members left, they were hiding their signatures. Naruto was done with hiding. Without consulting the others, Naruto walked toward the door of the bunker, into the clearing.

"Okay you Baransu or whoever you are," Naruto called out. "I know Kakashi-sensei is in there. Let him go or else-" The words died in his throat when Naruto saw the metal door of the hideout swing open. Much to his surprise, Kakashi himself stumbled out.

The last Hatake looked up, squinting against the descending sun shining through the trees. Then he rose a hand in a two-fingered salute at Naruto and the others. "Yo," Kakashi greeted them, as if they hadn't crossed half the continent to find him.

After the trek to the bathroom, up the stairs, and out the door, another wave of dizziness threatened to shut down Kakashi's mind. Besides that, he felt as if lava was burning through his leg. He decided it was a good idea to sit down right there in the grass.

Mei had been holding herself back thus far, but this was too much. She saw Kakashi sink sluggishly to the ground and didn't care that he might be boobytrapped. Surely Sasuke or Naruto would have mentioned any danger by now? She sprinted forward. Sakura and Yamato were not far behind. Meanwhile, a lot more relaxed now that they'd seen Kakashi alive, Naruto and Sasuke discussed the pros and cons of going after the Baransu. Naruto's cries of exasperation at Sasuke's logic were accentuated by wild gesticulations. This discussion faded into the background for the Mizukage.

"Kakashi," Mei breathed as she knelt next to him. Then she was touching him and he was solid and she could hold him and he was alright.

Kakashi closed his eyes and pressed his face into Mei's hair. _How did she always smell so good?_ Kakashi sighed into her. "Mei? Are you alright?" Her distress concerned him, her emotions were rarely so obvious.

Mei pulled back and gave him a light smack. She blinked back a tear. "Of course _I'm_ alright. You had us worried sick though."

Yamato frowned at Kakashi's befuddled antics. The last Hatake didn't seem as focused or alert as he usually was. The abnormality made the wood style user uncomfortable. He knelt down next to the Mizukage to get a better look. "Senpai, are you poisoned?"

"A little bit I think, yeah."

"Already drawing it out," Sakura confirmed, her hands glowing with healing chakra. It didn't take her long to locate the other injuries.

"Thanks Sakura," Kakashi said. He rested his hand on the top of Sakura's head. He'd meant to ruffle her hair but he seemed to forget what he was doing halfway through the action. After he sat there for several seconds wondering why he was touching Sakura's head, Kakashi withdrew the hand. He blinked at the group around him. "Thanks for coming to get me."

Sakura stopped her work and looked up. Her green eyes blinked wide. Hikaru had walked up along with Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke. Orino and Riku stood off to the side. They formed layers of half circles around Kakashi so they had all heard him. Everyone was too embarrassed to respond.

Finally Yamato said, after building up some courage, "well you know senpai, Team Seven is an extended family now."

This made Sasuke glance around at the rest of them curiously, at Sakura and her husband, at his replacement Sai, at Yamato. His eyes moved on to Kakashi's wife and her, _guards? Friends? Who were those people?_ Then his eyes rested on Naruto who, for better or worse, was his friend. _Am I still considered a part of that family?_

Kakashi nodded in agreement. Then the Hatake abruptly changed the subject, "does anyone have any food? Or maybe water that I know isn't laced with anything?"

Riku wordlessly produced a canteen. Sasuke eyed it and the Mist ninja suspiciously but Kakashi drank without hesitation.

A few minutes later, Sakura finished removing the poison from Kakashi's system and he started acting a little more normal. His strange, mellow cheerfulness darkened into the confident calm his team knew so well. His eyes were sharp when he looked up at his original students. Kakashi sighed. "I need to talk to you three."

Kakashi looked at his wife and gave her hand a squeeze. Mei didn't want to be separated from Kakashi but could tell something important had happened. If he needed to speak with his students alone, then that was that. She squeezed his hand back and then released it. They stood up together.

While the others set up camp for the night, the original Team Seven went for a walk in the surrounding forest.

"What did they want?" Sasuke asked without preamble.

Kakashi walked along, hands in pockets, for several silent moments. Naruto, for once, listened rather than spoke. Finally the elder spoke to them all, "they want balance, peace. I was, apparently, their way of gaining the attention of Sasuke and Naruto. I'm sure Sakura would have been the other target but she isn't married to a kage. I assume they thought that I had more political sway."

"They want peace," Sasuke repeated. He looked at the ground. Kakashi could tell by Sasuke's silence what he was thinking.

"By kidnapping someone?" Naruto burst out. "That's totally messed up."

"By getting me to deliver a message from the Baransu to the both of you. You two wielded power during the war the likes of which few could even comprehend. You held your own against a threat that even the five kage working together couldn't best and that wasn't even the true threat after all." After a pause Kakashi continued, "the fear of the Sharingan is alive and well," he looked at Sasuke. "And the fear of the tailed beasts has yet to fade despite your promises," he looked at Naruto.

"Well then we'll take the fight to them," Naruto declared. "Meet them in open battle."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What, should we find another valley for you two to destroy?"

Naruto deflated.

"Sakura's right Naruto," Kakashi said. "The Baransu will never openly fight you; they know they'll lose. They use stealth and deception to get what they want. They will strong-arm the situation, not with force but with leverage."

Naruto put his hand over his stomach, suddenly worried. "I can't get rid of Kurama. He isn't exactly something I can just put down. But there is-"

"You're going to be Hokage Naruto," Sasuke broke his long silence. "You're the only one." Sakura firmly nodded her agreement.

Naruto frowned. "It's something I've been thinking about for a long time: is it right for a jinchuriki to also be the Hokage? Is that the safest solution for everyone?"

"Yes," Sasuke affirmed. "It is if it's you."

"By ruling through fear? This power?!" Naruto burst out.

"By ruling and leading using peace," Sakura interrupted. "Like you always have. It wasn't your power that brought Sasuke back, Kurama didn't convince Obito of his wrongs, it was you. Just you and your will of fire. That's what's going to lead us into this new age."

"Meanwhile," Sasuke added, "relics need to be left in the past."

Kakashi side-glanced at his wayward student, wondering if he meant what he was saying. A moment later, he had his answer.

"Even if I'm imprisoned, my eyes are too dangerous to be left around. I'm too dangerous," Sasuke finished.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Naruto was enraged. "You aren't going to let yourself be killed! That price is too much to pay!"

"Sacrifices are necessary for peace," Kakashi broke in. He locked eyes with Sakura, "but so is compromise." He glanced between Sasuke and Naruto. "Although their methods were questionable, the Baransu were not wrong. Frankly, you two are a disaster waiting to happen." Kakashi reached out and ruffled his students' hair, one hand on each head. Sakura stood in the middle and smiled. The moment was reminiscent of their original team photo. And just like when the photo was taken, Sasuke and Naruto shook Kakashi's hands away. However, this time the ghost of a smile occupied Sasuke's features rather than a glower. Naruto smiled, sure as the sunrise.

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked, eyes set. She was ready for a challenge.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "If we're going to talk solutions, then it would be best if we included other village leaders. This is bigger than our team, or even the Leaf. Any decisions we come to will need to include the approval of, at the very least, the other kage." He put his hand down, looking between his three students. They looked worried. Kakashi smiled. They had saved the world but were still afraid of bureaucrats. It was about time that they learned: the more powerful they became, the more eyes would be watching them. Now was not the time to take a misstep. "Well, we happen to have a kage handy. First I'll ask my lovely wife if it'd be possible to set up a gokage summit on such short notice."

000000

"How short is short?" Mei asked as they ate dinner around the campfire.

They could have gone to the nearest village for the night but there was something charming about camping right where their battle, or rather quest, had finished. It reminded everyone of the peaceful days immediately after the war. Anyone from any village sat down together, ate, and talked. Recapturing the comradery of those days was worth being a little uncomfortable.

Kakashi shrugged as he sat down next to his wife. Orino handed him a bowl of food. Kakashi nodded his thanks before continuing. "The next day or two?" He resisted scarfing down his first meal in days.

Mei leaned back and sighed. "You really like to push things, don't you?"

"Could it be done?"

Mei stared into the fire. "It'll take two days just to get everyone here. And that would be if they dropped everything and came immediately." Everyone was silent, thinking. "The Fifth Raikage might," Mei mused aloud. "Darui is much more laid back than A ever was." She refrained from voicing the rest of her thought, that A would have made them wait a few extra days just for his pride. She did not like to speak ill of her fellow kage.

"Gaara will," Naruto said firmly. "I know he will."

"Lady Tsunade is closest," Sakura exchanged a glance with Kakashi. "She'll come."

"That just leaves Lady Fourth," Hikaru said hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak in this little circle. But all eyes turned to him without judgement. "She won't come unless there's a good reason."

"The trick is convincing her it's a good reason," Sakura finished. The pair exchanged a smile over an inside joke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them.

"And it takes a kage to call for a summit," Kakashi spoke tentatively, bringing attention back to the issue at hand. He glanced at his wife who sat beside him.

It was no small favor to ask Mei personally, but Kakashi was sure the Mizukage understood. It was only through continued cooperation that this balancing act of peace remained stable. Without the other kage weighing in, the peace could topple.

Mei nodded at the fire in answer. "They'll all come."

Mei and Kakashi locked eyes. Then Kakashi looked across the circle at Sai. "Would you honor Lady Mizukage by delivering her message?"

Sai withdrew his ink and scroll in reply. Mei and Sai stepped away from the fire to word and code the messages. Soon, eight birds of ink flew into the night sky. Two, both needing to be together to be decoded, flew to each village besides the Mist, explaining the situation and inviting each kage to the summit. Then another, lone bird flew into the air, on its way to the Mist to give Chojuro an update on the situation and orders to lift the military lockdown.

Sai left the Mizukage as Kakashi approached. He stood next to her and they stared up at the stars together. "They'll come," Mei said without looking at her husband.

"I know."

Mei turned to look up at Kakashi. He looked a little tired but despite his recent imprisonment by both a hidden jutsu and the Baransu, he didn't look much worse for wear. "Are you alright?"

Kakashi glanced down at her. She could see him smiling at her through his mask. He turned, reaching out to hold her, but Mei beat him to it. She jumped to him as if they were magnetized. "Mei, I can't breathe," Kakashi gasped out at last.

Mei loosened her hold but did not completely let go. "I was so terrified. And I thought you might have left me to return to the Leaf. But at least you would have been safe there. Then Tsunade didn't know anything about it." The rest of her explanation died in a jumbled mumble. She squeezed him tightly again and Kakashi wrapped his arms around her.

The last Hatake spoke into her hair, "what makes you think that I'd go to the Leaf without even saying goodbye?"

"'Total war'," Mei quoted.

Kakashi frowned and then pulled away, eyes expressing the hurt he felt. "I thought we'd moved past that understanding Mei."

"But you said the only thing that would take you away was total war. So I thought maybe," the Mizukage trailed off. Her hand grasped her pendant.

Kakashi shook his head. "I said that when I first moved to the Mist and our relationship was rocky at best. However, I also seem to remember saying that I won't leave you. I would have thought you'd take that to heart. I love you Mei."

"I know you do," Mei replied automatically, "but-" Kakashi silenced her with a look. She got caught in his gaze. It filled her with warmth.

Kakashi spoke slowly so that Mei wouldn't dismiss his words or try to overlook them. "Mei, I love you. That is never going to change."

"But if Tsunade ordered you home-" Mei broke eye contact. Her eyes fell.

Kakashi caught her chin in his hand and nudged her head back up. She complied. He smiled at his wife. "Then I'd remind her that she's the one who put me in this position. It's my choice now. Tsunade wouldn't order me back to the Leaf." He raised his eyebrows. "Besides, my _home_ is with you. If Tsunade ordered me home, I'd already be there."

Mei's breath caught. Something warm and happy welled up within her. It made her want to cry and burst out laughing. She didn't realize she was crying until Kakashi again raised his hand to her face, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

Mei shook her head and wiped her eyes on Kakashi's vest. "I love you," Mei gasped out between her smothered sobs. The emotion of the previous days at last found a vent in their embrace.

"And I love you," Kakashi said softly. "I'd appreciate it if you'd remember that."

Mei laughed, pressing her face into his shoulder. "You may need to remind me every so often."

Kakashi rubbed her back and rested his chin on the top of Mei's head, his nose brushing her topknot. "I will."

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. Thank you to MGB for giving this a once-over.

2\. Thank you to all of you fine people for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and lurking. Tomorrow (12/31/18) is Boiling Point's second anniversary. Thank you all for sticking with me and this rare pair.

3\. Water style: body lock is a jutsu I made up. It's a secret family jutsu that is usually used for assassination but, with practice, can be used for capture as well. It's a little like Shadow Possession (or similar to Blood-bending if you're familiar with Avatar: The Last Airbender) BUT the user needs to be in DIRECT contact with the victim's blood to gain control of the water in their body. Once contact is made, the vital bodily functions of the victim are basically at the user's mercy since our bodies are made up of so much water. I'm explaining this in case anyone is curious because there isn't really going to be a moment in the story where the jutsu is dissected.

4\. Thanks again everyone! May your New Year plans be enjoyable and safe!


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

In the days following, as the group waited to hear from the respective kage, Yamato and Hikaru designed a meeting place worthy of a summit. The plan was unusual because the meeting, and structure, was not going to be in the Land of Iron, but right where the rescue party had made camp. It would be at least three days before the Gokage Summit could convene. That time was wasted on neither the waiting ninja nor the builders.

The structure was a massive undertaking, made of both stone and lumber. It was a mansion with upper floors filled with rooms where everyone could sleep. The ground floor was outfitted with a hall for the actual meeting in addition to living spaces for the summit breaks and meals.

The builders were fatigued after their endeavor but proud of the result. Sakura, however, was not proud of her husband and captain's pig-headedness. They did not have to accept Kakashi's challenge to raise the massive structure in a single hour. Still, the building was impressive to behold and everyone offered Hikaru and Yamato their thanks and congratulations.

The mixed group bonded and caught up while they waited. After a lot less persuasion than normal, Kakashi agreed to give Naruto some pointers on his new jutsu, wind style: microburst. The jutsu took a mountainous amount of chakra but was rather straightforward.

Naruto focused on a large pocket of air somewhere above the target area and then used his wind style to compress it and push it down toward the recipient. The jutsu easily flattened the bystanders from the sheer force of air. Working their jaws to relieve the pressure in their heads, their astonishment turned to laughter as they saw each other's spread-eagle poses on the ground. It became a game: see if someone could remain standing while Naruto used the jutsu. No one could, not even with chakra anchoring their feet.

When it was clear that no one of the group could literally stand up against the jutsu, Hikaru made his largest stone golem for Naruto to practice on. No longer worried about hurting his friends, Naruto gave the downstroke everything he had. The sudden popping of their ears was the only warning as the golem was obliterated from the assault. Rock shards flew everywhere and the assembled ninja dove for cover.

With a thought, Naruto covered everyone in his orange cloak. His shocked eyes flew open wide. He shouted in the sudden silence, "is everyone okay?"

"We're fine Naruto," Kakashi responded immediately. He knew Naruto could feel with his chakra that each and every one of them was alive. What Naruto really meant, what he was afraid to ask, was if he'd gone too far.

Kakashi and Mei poked their heads out from behind a towering oak that was still swaying from the backlash. Mei was sure to wave that she was okay too.

Hikaru had hidden in the earth itself and slowly pulled himself out. His eyes were wide, staring at the rubble that had, just a moment ago, been his stone golem. His eyes were not filled with fear, however.

Sasuke took his purple defense down and nodded. Sakura was smiling when she popped out from behind a large rock. Sai, Yamato, Riku, and Orino had dodged behind various trees and were unscathed.

As everyone slowly emerged and echoed Kakashi's sentiment, Naruto visibly relaxed.

Kakashi was reminded, again, that there was very little he could do to help his student at this point in his career. Naruto had the raw power and personal drive to continue his training on his own. He was sure Naruto only asked for help out of habit.

After a few more practice shots, Naruto adjusting a few things as Kakashi suggested, Kakashi advised Naruto to ask Gaara his opinion if the Kazekage had time. Wind jutsu was his village's specialty after all. That was when Naruto got a foxy grin on his face.

"So sensei, what have you and the Mizukage been working on?"

Kakashi blinked at his student and then looked at his wife. Mei shrugged but her face held a smirk. Kakashi turned back to Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, you've been away for two years and you haven't made any new jutsu?" Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Well," Kakashi glanced at Mei again. Her smile widened. "There may be a couple of things."

"Will you show us? Please please please please please-"

Sakura and Sasuke remained silent through Naruto's begging, but their darting glances belied their indifference. Even Sai and Yamato looked intrigued. Hikaru was hiding his curiosity but not well. Orino whispered something to Riku. The older man nodded thoughtfully.

"Enough Naruto," Kakashi held up a hand.

Naruto's entreaties ceased but his blue eyes shone with hope.

"What do you think Mei, the tree line?" Kakashi turned and nodded toward his left as he stepped closer to his wife.

The watchers followed the direction of Kakashi's nod to the far edge of the field where the trees began. Everyone moved out of range, to the sides or behind the husband and wife.

"For being a Leaf ninja, you seem to be involved in a lot of deforestation," Mei replied casually. She adjusted her stance.

Kakashi offered her another smirk. It was like the audience wasn't even there. Their interactions were smooth and easy as they took their time verbally circling each other. It was like they were dancing rather than giving themselves time to get into position. Then the spell was broken.

"Sheath your eyes Uchiha," Mei barked behind her.

Sasuke held up his hands in surrender. His Sharingan was not active.

"Ready?" Mei asked in a soft voice only Kakashi could hear.

"If you are," he replied.

Mei's hands slid through her signs, she arched her back, and a jet of water gushed from her mouth. Kakashi waited a moment, watching the water jet across the clearing. Like Naruto's microburst, Mei's water jet used pressure to send water shooting toward the trees at the far side of the field. Half a second more and then, now!

Kakashi weaved his hands, quick as a flash, and he directed his lightning into the stream. The crackling light darted through the water, faster than anyone could see. Just when the trees were touched and began to bend under the force of Mei's now superheated water jet, Kakashi's lightning reached the trunks.

Kakashi directed the lightning into its target. The sap inside of the trees expanded suddenly and the trees exploded, splitting down the center or shattering into millions of shards. Fibers of pulverized wood floated in the air in a cloud while the larger debris fell to the earth in a random shower. Whole limbs of trees that had been too close to the explosion tumbled down to the forest floor, generating a false, secondary thunder for the lightning.

Once the steam and tree debris cleared, those assembled could see that the trees not directly assaulted by the lightning had been flash boiled, leaving the greenery looking strangely shriveled but damp. Everyone stared at the destruction for a moment, then two. Orino finally broke the silence.

"Huh, that wasn't what I thought they were going to do."

Team Seven, as a unit, blinked and stared at the Mist ninja. "What? There's more?"

"Oh look at the time," Kakashi said, feigning distraction. "We should be heading back." He was looking at his wife though. Both of their faces shone with satisfaction and hidden smiles. It got to the point that everyone else had to look away, so intense was their gaze.

000000

Besides shooting the breeze and the occasional spar, the group had little to do but patiently wait for the other kage to appear. One by one, the other leaders of the five great ninja villages arrived.

Tsunade appeared first, being the closest to their location of all the kage, with Hinata as her bodyguard. Yamato, who was already on site, would be her second guard. While Naruto and Hinata greeted each other with fond looks, Tsunade scolded Kakashi for allowing himself to be captured in the first place. Orino and Mei were quick to come to his defense. Kakashi watched the ensuing argument with a look of chagrin.

Gaara was the next to arrive. He flew in on a cloud of sand without guards of any kind. He nodded in greeting at Naruto and gave Sasuke a hard stare. Despite this, after a talk with the Mizukage, Gaara quickly pulled the two men aside.

"I would like the two of you to be my guards during the summit," Gaara stated plainly. Naruto's eyes widened; Sasuke hardly looked less surprised.

"Us?" Sasuke clarified.

Gaara looked at him. "Only the gokage and their guards are guaranteed entrance to the meeting. You two deserve to be there when your fate is decided. Refuse if you wish."

The Uchiha and Kazekage proceeded to have a staring contest. Naruto broke it up by saying, "of course we will Gaara."

"Thank you for giving us the opportunity," Sasuke said formally, bowing low.

Sasuke had been thinking the past few days, mulling over everything that these people had done for him and continued to do for him. He thought of Kakashi getting captured, about how Naruto and Sakura had come right away, about how he and Naruto were targets, and the lengths Naruto would go to for him. Now the Kazekage was inviting him to the summit, the same type of summit that Sasuke had crashed just a few short years ago. It was beyond gracious and Sasuke was grateful. He had something to share at this summit and he would not waste this opportunity.

Darui arrived next with Bee in tow. Naruto wasted no time before fist bumping with his fellow jinchuriki. "Hey Naruto, I came just for show-"

"Bee," Darui cut him off. "What did we talk about?"

Bee leaned down as an aside to Naruto but he did not lower his voice. "Darui says if I'm going to rhyme, I cannot speak at this time."

The Raikage sighed. "I believe what I said was, 'don't'."

000000

While the first three kage arrived within the first two days, Kurotsuchi did not arrive until the third day. Out of all the kage, it was the Tsuchikage they were most afraid wouldn't show. When she stepped into their clearing, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

The Tsuchikage also appeared to arrive without guards but when she entered the meeting hall, she nodded at Hikaru and Sakura. "My guards are here," she stated curtly. Sakura blushed with pride and relief as she hurried over with her husband. The Tsuchikage was making a lot of good faith gestures and the meeting hadn't even started yet.

"As are mine," Mei said as she sat at the large wooden table. Kakashi took a step closer to stand behind her right shoulder. Riku hung back but remained alert. Mei had never initiated a summit before but did not show her nerves. She looked out at her peers. "Shall we begin?"

Orino and Sai stepped outside to patrol the surrounding area. If anyone approached the meeting with hostile intent, they were the first line of defense.

Tsunade took in the room. The faces weren't as stern as she was used to when attending a summit, a product of the younger generation taking over she supposed. _I'm getting too old for this._

Despite Mei's introduction, no one was willing to be the first to speak. Mei spent much of her time as Mizukage smoothing ruffled feathers. She had called the meeting but was unwilling to affront anyone by opening with what she really wanted to discuss. If other kage wanted to bring other grievances to the table first, that was their privilege. Without a mediator, another kage could take offense if she attempted to strongarm the discussion.

Tsunade smiled. The Mizukage had always been a more delicate negotiator than she. If Tsunade wanted to discuss something, she would be the one to start the talks. The blonde turned her fawn eyes on Darui. The Hokage injected polite mirth into her tone as she said, "the Raikage appears to be the only one without a Leaf ninja as a bodyguard. Would you like one so that you aren't left out Lord Darui? I have a spare."

Being far more laid back than his predecessor, the newest kage took the teasing in stride. Although Darui's default expression was usually either stern or one of indifference, Tsunade was happy to see a smile quirk up a single corner of his lip. "Thank you Lady Hokage, but no."

Ice broken, Mei began to speak. "You all know why you're here. Only days ago, my husband was kidnapped by a group known as the Baransu. I believe we've all heard about them from one quarter or another?" Mei took care not to make eye contact with Darui after this statement. At their nods she continued, "Kakashi was surprised to discover that this group had purposely pitted Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto against each other in the hopes that one or both of them would die. This plan having failed, a man named Sanyu appealed to their old sensei. They claimed to want peace, but how? By what means?

"It was the same question we struggled under after the Great War and the same question we have now. How indeed? The two jinchuriki to survive the war, especially Uzumaki, were adamant that the tailed beasts remain free so long as they did not damage our civilization. This left a power imbalance among the hidden villages and our solution to restore that balance, through imprisonment and marriage, has been dissatisfying to us all." Mei felt Kakashi shift behind her but she pressed on. "I called you here today so that we may find a better way."

Naruto bent down and whispered in Gaara's ear. The Kazekage did not move but appeared to listen. He opened his mouth. "Naruto wishes to speak on this matter. I will hear him."

The rest of the gokage agreed. Naruto remained where he was, behind his benefactor, but he spoke clearly. "I know that my idea of peace is hard to understand," he scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

The movement reminded Mei of Kakashi. She smiled encouragingly at Naruto.

"After the war, I kind of figured we'd just all get along you know? That we could finally put our differences aside and understand each other. But as time went on, things started to get worse rather than better. I realized that this peace was going to require sacrifice," he glanced at Kakashi.

Kakashi felt his heart sink in his chest.

Naruto continued, "I always dreamed I'd become the Hokage and my reasons for wanting the job grew up just like I did. Now I realize that the best way to protect everyone, is to remove myself from the equation. Since Kurama won't let me be killed," he turned to Tsunade, "then I have to ask Gran- _Lady_ Tsunade to release me from my ninja duties to the Leaf. I'll go into exile."

"Naruto," Sakura barely whispered in the following silence.

As far as Tsunade could remember, Naruto had never actually addressed her as "lady". After years of being irritated that he called her "granny", now the formality was unsettling. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "It won't happen, brat."

"Is that really your decision to make?" Kurotsuchi asked the Hokage, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura stiffened at the woman's words. _Lady Tsuchikage, you can't be considering this?_

Gaara opened his mouth but Darui beat him to it, "the Hokage has the right to order her ninja as she sees fit. This is only a matter of the Five Great Nations because the Mizukage called us here, feeling this discussion would impact us all. However I, for one, want to hear what Uzumaki and Uchiha have to propose since we are weighing their lives."

"If I may," Sasuke addressed the assembly. Mei raised an eyebrow but when no one objected, she waved her hand for him to continue. "Naruto is not the threat here. I am."

"Your eyes," Naruto cut in, only just checking his anger. "Your eyes are the threat, not you."

Sasuke brushed Naruto's protestations aside. "Over the course of history, the tailed beasts have been a threat. Our society currently sees that threat manifested in Naruto. However, ninja, individual ninja, have been able to best the tailed beasts in the past, sealing them or containing them in various ways.

"For now, the beasts are at peace with our kind because of Naruto. They have proved over the last couple of years that we can all live side by side without the need to destroy or control each other. If that peace fails, then the Allied Forces would have the strength to deal with that threat. They can seal the beasts away in retaliation and the situation will be dealt with."

Sasuke looked at the gokage, each in turn, and reached his hand up to his face. "This however," he pulled his dark bangs aside to reveal his Rinnegan. "This, in the hands of Madara, nearly killed the gokage even when they and all their ninja worked together."

Mei, Tsunade, and Gaara looked down at the table. The guilt that hung around them was palpable. They had promised Naruto that they would win against Madara. They had failed.

Sasuke continued, "despite the war being over, the fear of the Uchiha is very much alive and for good reason. Banishing or killing Naruto on account of the tailed beasts not only stops a very worthy man from ascending to the position of Hokage, but it is counter-productive. The beasts follow him, yes, but as long as Naruto wants peace, peace will remain. If the rumors and whispers in dark alleys are true and Naruto one day goes insane or loses the will to stride for peace, the ninja of that generation will seal him away and the world will be no worse off. Maybe by the time that happens, inter-village relations will have taken hold and peace can be maintained without Naruto promoting it.

"Despite _my_ efforts at cooperation, I was able to break out of my prison the moment I thought my…" Sasuke struggled with his next word and then said, "friends were in danger. My arrogance endangered the very peace I claimed to protect. Unlike Naruto, who's kept his promise, I left my prison when it suited me and not a moment later." He eyed them all with his Rinnegan and now activated Sharingan. Hinata watched Sasuke closely but he never tried anything. "However long or whatever cooperation it takes, please, seal my eyes, remove them, or end my life and burn the remains. The Uchiha must die with me or the peace we continue to stretch for will forever be out of our grasp."

The room was silent. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and waited for their judgement. Naruto, unsurprisingly, was the first to speak. "You always make it about you, don't you Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to Naruto in surprise. Then they both turned to Sakura as she began to speak.

"Wasn't the whole reason you left your prison because you thought you were the only one who could handle the situation? Your 'arrogance'?" Sakura spoke for the first time. She crossed her arms, eyes angry.

Kakashi leaned forward and spoke into his wife's ear. Mei tilted her head up to listen. Gaara watched the tender, if brief, interaction with satisfaction.

Mei straightened up. "Lord Hatake wishes to speak on behalf of his students who need to learn how to **wait their turn** ," Mei ground out. Kakashi's eyes sent darts at the back of her head but Mei smiled in a satisfied manner. "I'm expanding on my husband's chiding words of course."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his wife but then turned to address the assembly. "I don't believe that ending Uchiha Sasuke's life is necessary to the goal of peace, despite what the Baransu say. Sealing or removing his eyes altogether and destroying them should be sufficient. I believe my former student has something to offer the world besides his visual prowess."

Kakashi and Sasuke met eyes and then looked away, the understanding clear. There was a time when the only reason Sasuke put any value in Kakashi was because he possessed a Sharingan eye.

Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow but looked at Darui. "What if the world needs the Rinnegan again? Or another user arises?" The kunoichi leaned back in her chair, looking out at them all. "What then? There is still a lot of mystery surrounding the Rinnegan and how it works."

"As far as we know," Tsunade spoke up, "the only way a Rinnegan can come about is through an Uchiha."

"We're taking Madara's word on that?" The Tsuchikage asked, "is that wise? Wouldn't we be better off keeping Sasuke's eye available just in case?"

"You're suggesting we keep Sasuke around as a failsafe?" Tsunade was not pleased with that option. "Imprisoned still, I'm sure. Stored away on a high shelf like a weapon ready for use," she ended in disgust.

"Even without his eyes, he'll still have to be under house arrest until he can atone for his crimes," the Tsuchikage pointed out.

"And how do you propose he atone sitting in a cell?" Tsunade pressed.

"If," Gaara chimed in, his calm voice deescalating the argument, "another Rinnegan user arises, we will endure without Sasuke's eyes," Gaara said plainly. "There are always the tailed beasts, as long as they're willing to help us."

"And the Uchiha bloodline will die," Darui glanced at the man in question, " _naturally_ , with Sasuke. If his visual prowess is gone, I have no problem seeing him returned to the Leaf, under guardianship."

"And Naruto _will_ be eligible to become Hokage," Tsunade stated flatly. She wanted to be sure that that point didn't get lost in the shuffle. "Are we agreed?"

Even as the other kage were nodding, Naruto interrupted.

"Now hold on," Naruto protested. "Sasuke, we can't let you-"

Sasuke stopped his friend with a look. _This is the way it has to be._ Sasuke had had a lot of time in prison to think about the state of the world and his place in it. Despite his dream of restoring the Uchiha, despite everything, he knew that his clan was cursed. After years of sitting in that cell, he realized he was being selfish, wanting to trade the peace of the whole world simply for his own benefit of having a family again. There was no way around it, no trick he could use to have it both ways. The Uchiha must die with him.

"So do we seal the eyes or remove them?" Mei asked. She looked back at her husband.

Kakashi shook his head. "That would take sealing that's beyond my skill. Although I'm sure there are some skilled sealers around yet."

Sakura shifted nervously and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He'd theorized as much. The Stone always played things close. Kurotsuchi speaking up surprised him.

"We have some sealers in the Stone who'd be willing to collaborate on such a project. However, we'll have to have multiple encryptions in place so that no one or even two sealers could release Sasuke's eyes. And if the Uchiha is able to break the seals himself with his power then the eyes themselves will have to be destroyed." The Tsuchikage glanced back at Sakura. "The way medical ninjutsu has progressed and been progressing, I would be surprised if we couldn't find a new pair of eyes for the Uchiha."

"What if he awakens the Sharingan in those eyes?" Tsunade asked.

All eyes turned to her. Sasuke, himself, looked shocked by the suggestion.

"Do you believe that to be possible?" Darui asked.

"I've found it's prudent to assume anything is possible when it comes to the Sharingan," Tsunade said grudgingly. "The reason we thought Sasuke had broken out of prison was to experiment on Hatake Kakashi, the only non-Uchiha who's been able to use the Susanoo."

"But he had a Sharingan eye," Gaara protested.

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. Tsunade nodded at him encouragingly. "Not at that time I didn't. Madara…appropriated that eye during battle. With Obito's help, I awakened the Susanoo with these eyes," he tapped his temple to emphasize his completely normal, Hatake eyes. "But I haven't been able to use it since then. I believe Obito's assistance alone made it possible."

Kurotsuchi shook her head, half in wonder and half in exasperation. "You Leaf ninja." She sighed. "I suppose if the Uchiha awakens the Sharingan in his transplanted eyes, then they will also be removed and he will have to remain blind."

There was a silent understanding among those assembled. Without eyes of any kind, Sasuke would be hard pressed to function as a jonin level ninja, or as a ninja of any kind. He could teach and do missions but only in limited areas. Still, Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. They knew it was no small thing to give up, as they were all career ninja themselves. Naruto scowled beside his friend but did not object again.

The silence continued until Gaara chose to change the subject so that the previous one could be digested.

"Moving on to the business of the conspirators known as Baransu. They have caused a fair share of damage to my village," Gaara began.

The talks went on but Kakashi hardly listened. He watched a silent conversation go on between Naruto and Sasuke all the while.

Having aired their grievances about the Baransu but being unable to conclude on what course to take, another related topic was brought up.

"I would like to propose something else. On the topic of the," Darui coughed in embarrassment, "Naruto deterrent agreements." He sent an apologetic look the blonde's way. "I believe the arranged marriages should be annulled."

Kakashi and Mei stiffened simultaneously. Naruto glanced at his sensei while Sasuke's eyes were on Sakura. Her green eyes had gone wide. Hikaru's eyes fell but he did not otherwise react.

"Inuzuka Kiba, I know, has been unhappy since his relocation to the Cloud. I feel that the arranged marriages were a…mistake." Darui had planned to say more but the white faces around him made him trail off. Gaara, in particular, gave the Raikage an unfriendly look. Instead of what the Raikage had intended to say, he finished with, "if the concerned parties agree of course." His eyes swept over the group, taking a reading of the room.

Gaara spoke up. "I believe a choice is in order, one that the parties did not necessarily feel that they had before." He looked at Kakashi and Mei, Sakura and Hikaru.

"I have no doubt Kiba would like to return to the Leaf," Darui spoke carefully, afraid of making another misstep. "But I will ask him, of course, upon my return. I apologize, they certainly don't have to answer now," he looked apprehensively at the two couples in question, specifically the Leaf transplants. He hadn't meant to put them on the spot. Darui was simply concerned for Kiba's wellbeing. He liked the Inuzuka kid, and the kicked puppy look that Kiba wore around did not suit him.

Mei's shoulders were in tense knots. She struggled to keep her hands in her lap rather than reaching for her pendant. Her ears strained to hear Kakashi move, breathe, say something behind her. Finally, he spoke and the Mizukage nearly jumped, so much was she on edge.

"Speaking only for myself," Kakashi began, "I require no time for contemplation."

Mei's heart was in her throat. She hardened her mask, intent on remaining passive no matter the outcome. It felt like everyone was staring at her. She wasn't sure how she could bear waiting another moment.

"I would like to remain in the Mist with my wife." Kakashi paused, glancing at Tsunade. "If the Hokage would see fit to find some permanent assignment for me there, I would be most grateful."

A slight widening of her eyes was the only giveaway of Mei's relief. Her facial muscles were so frozen that it took several minutes of intense thought to relax them. She took a slow breath, then another.

Mei almost missed Tsunade's casual wave at Kakashi. It seemed as if an eternity had passed but when she could focus on the conversation again, Mei heard Sakura speaking.

"I would also prefer to remain in the Hidden Stone with my husband," Sakura turned to Tsunade. "Unless my lady wishes otherwise." Sakura's tone implied that she only tagged the end on for formality's sake. Tsunade smiled at her, nodding her "permission".

Hikaru smiled in relief when Sakura turned to look at him. Sasuke's eyes averted away from the contented pair.

Kakashi turned his focus to Mei, who sat as still as a statue in front of him. He'd wanted to talk to her about it, about his choice. However, he also didn't want to wait in giving his answer. He knew what he wanted. He frowned at his wife's stiff posture. If Mei didn't want him, or if him remaining in the Mist would cause problems, then he wasn't sure what he would do. The choice was still his, he supposed. It wasn't a one-time only offer. His life was his own again and yet, Kakashi realized now, that he didn't want it to be. He wanted to share it.

The summit continued on into the night. Long after the moon had risen, Yamato leaned down and whispered to Tsunade that maybe they should table the rest of the discussion until the next day. The Hokage suggested this to the group at large and they all agreed.

When Mei turned to face her husband, he had already vanished. Only Riku was behind her, and he was chatting with Yamato about guard duty that night. Her eyes flicked around the room but Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Then Mei felt someone watching her and turned to meet Gaara's pale eyes. He ever-so-slightly jerked his head toward the stairs. The tiny movement was accentuated with a dart of his eyes at the upper levels. Mei interpreted his hint correctly, Kakashi had gone up to their rooms.

Leaving as soon as it was appropriate, Mei hastened up the stairs to the chamber reserved for the Mizukage. She opened the door to find Kakashi pacing the sparse room. He stopped when she stepped in and closed the door. They faced each other.

"I-"

"Ka-"

They both began speaking at once and simultaneously stopped.

"You go first," Kakashi offered.

At the same time Mei said, "go ahead." She smiled in an attempt to dispel her nerves. "Are you alright?"

Kakashi nodded. His eyes were trained on her, intense and dark. The Leaf ninja was all too aware the problems his permanent residence caused the Mizukage. "Mei, I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries by expressing my interest in staying in your village without first consulting you."

His tone was formal and it reminded Mei of when they'd first met. She frowned. "Do you not want to stay in the Mist?"

Kakashi stiffened yet his voice remained even. "I meant what I said downstairs. I would like to stay with the- with you." He shifted in place, belying the agitation he felt. "But only if you'll have me."

Now it was Mei's turn to be caught off guard. Instead of saying anything, she walked over to Kakashi and put her arms around him. She shook her head. Kakashi reached up to hold her in return but Mei had already withdrawn to look up at his face. Her eyes flashed, quick as a whip they changed from expressing uncertainty to anger. "You think I don't want you? You think I just fell out of love suddenly? Has your experience with me shown that I'm a fickle woman?"

Kakashi stepped back at the sudden venom in her words. "No, of course not."

Mei was angry now. She had had enough of this game. They were both ninja, yes, and they didn't, couldn't, always trust each other completely, true, but she wanted to know, for once, for certain, that their relationship was real and not just something she blew out of proportion in her own mind. She needed to know. "Did you think that I'd drop you at the nearest opportunity? What has our relationship been to you up until this point?"

She was advancing on him now and Kakashi took a slight step back in alarm. As Mei's words sunk in however, Kakashi frowned and his back straightened. He held his ground, eyes hard. Mei stopped her forward advance. They were toe to toe.

Mei looked straight up at her husband with fierce eyes. "I thought we were in love. _I'm_ in love with you. If the feeling isn't mutual then you'd better say-"

Kakashi cut her off with a kiss. He pulled back quickly and yanked his mask down. Mei rose onto her toes to meet him halfway. They met again, the contact slow and luxurious. Mei suddenly felt as if a fire had started in her gut. The warmth of it spread all the way out to her fingertips. She dug her hands into his back, pulling him closer. Kakashi broke the kiss with a contented sigh, his nose brushed hers and their eyes met.

"I love you." Kakashi spoke without a shred of doubt in his voice. "It's just the Mist-"

Mei put a finger to his lips. The touch burned so that Kakashi wondered if there was lava on the tip of her finger. "I'll worry about the Mist." Mei smiled, her eyes were like green pools of light. "And I love you too."

"Then we're agreed," Kakashi concluded. He nibbled Mei's ear and then kissed her neck.

Mei rose onto her tiptoes to meet the contact, half of her wanting to just melt into the moment but the other half screaming to push for more. She pulled back and grasped Kakashi's shoulders. His eyes were like burning coals, aglow with mischief. Mei half smiled at him, her eyes narrowing to slits. "I believe the Mizukage requires your presence," she said formally, the words belied by the laughter in her eyes.

Kakashi half glanced back at the door. "Does the Mizukage wish for a… _private_ audience with me?"

"Very," Mei breathed but her eyes cleared for a moment. "Can you think straight enough for that?"

Kakashi's mask was down so, instead of just seeing his eyes dance with laughter even as they narrowed dangerously, Mei received his wicked smile at full blast. "I will do whatever the Mizukage requires."

Mei forgot her own sassy attitude for a moment, her knees almost giving out beneath her. She took a shuddering breath to steady herself and then sat down on the bed while Kakashi began drawing out the appropriate seals on the walls.

When the Hatake finished he practically threw the brush aside. Mei sprang up from the bed, unwilling to wait for him to come to her. He caught her up in his arms and Mei wrapped her legs around him. She didn't even notice when they reached the bed.

 **Author's Notes:  
** 1\. Thank you for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows! I know this might get repetitive but it just seems rude to not thank you guys. I really do appreciate the attention you give this story.

2\. Thank you to My Gracious Benefactor for being my beta and general sounding board. He's not familiar with Naruto beyond the original series but he listens to all my Shippuden rants anyway. I'm happy to say that I'll be seeing him very soon. On that note, due to my travel plans I won't be getting back to your messages/reviews as fast as I usually do. I'll be out of town for a week and I tend to unplug when I'm away from home.

3\. Remember Naruto mentioning his new jutsu in his letter to Kakashi? Well now you've seen it! A microburst is a real weather phenomenon which is both super cool and scary because it can take down an airliner. I definitely won't be thinking about THAT when I'm flying across the country this week. [chuckles nervously]

4\. Thanks for reading!


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The next morning the summit reconvened. Other matters were brought to the table, including border laws. If ninja from different villages were going to remain married, or marry in the future, and live in another village, then certain issues needed to be agreed upon. What would the status of those ninja be? What village had claim to their children, and the bloodlines they may carry, should they become ninja? And how freely could those ninja cross the borders to visit their home villages?

Mei knew that her council would be loath to let Kakashi leave Water Country. The "summit" they were having may not even be acknowledged by the national leaders. By calling this summit, Mei had violated several protocols including the lack of a mediator and not keeping the discussions on neutral ground. The protocols, however, were not law so much as tradition, and they had been put into place because the ninja villages were often at war. Since this was no longer an issue, the protocols, Mei could argue, were not needed. This realization stirred up its own trouble.

This new peace between ninja may spark unrest among the civilians, especially their leaders. If all of the ninja united and continued to cooperate, where did that leave the lords of their nations? And with more jutsu taking the place of traditional civilian jobs, construction and power coming to mind, there were going to be a lot of civilians out of work. It left the possibility wide open for the feudal lords to start raising their own, civilian, armies. This could mean the end of their civilization as they knew it.

Mei had been thinking about this since before she'd been married. If the peace continued to last, then more and more ninja would be keeping themselves occupied with jobs civilians typically did. Despite the heavy losses they'd suffered during the last war, there was still a population of ninja that needed to work to support their village. If ninja were taking any job they could get, where did that leave the civilian workers? Since the new peace and discussion of border laws led into this potential issue, Mei offered the solution she'd been mulling over for years.

"I would suggest," Mei offered, "that to alleviate civilian unemployment, we create programs that find labor options for any civilian who will be put out of work due to jutsu taking the place of their vocation."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Gaara asked, curious. This wasn't currently a problem in his village but, if the wind power plan went well, it soon would be.

"I've found, in my own village," Mei began, "that encouraging the arts and craftsman guilds has been most effective. When my husband and I traveled the world for our honeymoon, one thing stuck out that my husband drew attention to: each village has a cultural niche. My village specializes in horticulture but I've seen in other villages that various areas of expertise have flourished. I believe we could learn a lot from each other if we began training and exchanging information in those areas."

"And give up all of our creative secrets to another village in the process?" Kurotsuchi smirked knowingly.

Hikaru began to sweat. He'd used several Stone Village techniques with Yamato when they'd constructed the summit building. Although Yamato had also used his techniques openly in front of Hikaru, the Leaf ninja was the only one in the world who could use wood-style. Hikaru couldn't copy what Yamato had done no matter what he saw.

"Your artisans," Mei replied, "may share or not share as they see fit, just as we ninja do. But my civilians learning advanced glass-blowing techniques will not bring the Sand Village to its knees."

Gaara smirked a bit. "You don't know that Lady Mizukage."

After a pause, the Mizukage's smile waned. What she was about to suggest may shock her peers. "There is another option," Mei began cautiously.

Darui encouraged her with a nod.

"Allowing more civilians into shinobi training programs could solve part of the problem." Mei stopped to let them absorb the suggestion.

Tsunade's mouth was open but no words came out. Before she could be interrupted, Mei continued.

"If we expand the genin class or create a new class of ninja altogether, _outside_ of the military ranks, we could have hundreds of civilians turned low level ninja artisans, builders, or healers. We would have a class of ninja that uses chakra _only_ for the betterment of their fellow villagers and nothing else.

"The medical sector alone could expand to unprecedented levels. With scores of genin-level civilians with basic medical ninjutsu knowledge, we could offer treatment to the most isolated regions, and not just in the larger cities. If one healer learned even a little medical ninjutsu, it would still be a great improvement to the general quality of life." The Mizukage looked around at those assembled. "It would be jutsu training for peace. We don't need to always train for war, but I'd be the first to admit that I'm loath to let my abilities go to waste. This way, we'd be moving our focus of training toward helping each other, since chakra is just as good for that as anything else."

Naruto's eyes were wide and on the Mizukage. _It's just like the old sage said_ , he thought. _Chakra was originally supposed to be used to help our fellow humans, to connect and understand each other. Fighting and using chakra for jutsu only came later on. What the Mizukage is suggesting, sounds a lot like his dream. We're going about it in a roundabout way, but the peaceful world the Sage of Six Paths wanted might happen after all._

Darui nodded thoughtfully, a small smile on his face. Kurotsuchi was even sporting a smirk, her eyes alight with the possibilities. Gaara said, "the Mizukage speaks wisely. I think that is an excellent plan. Our older ninja won't feel threatened by genin trained only in self-defense, the arts, or medicine while the civilian citizens will have job options they were never allowed before."

Tsunade's eyes shone with joy. With such new programs in place, she could finally get a medical ninja on every team. No more losing entire squads to something that it would have taken a medic nin seconds to remedy in the field. No more ordering the few, exhausted medics she had to attend a fresh wave of wounded. But she shook her head. They were not at war, but still, her dream would come true, even if it wasn't as necessary at this point in time.

The Hokage was once again struck by how easy this was in comparison to the previous summits she had attended. Kurotsuchi was strong willed and suspicious, but she would not dig her heels in about every issue the way her grandfather had. In fact, she could be quite reasonable when things got heated.

Darui was calm and thoughtful, often letting others speak before himself. And yet the young man gave off a quiet essence of strength. It was a subtly that A had always lacked, even after he became comfortable with his kage position. Tsunade grimaced in remembrance of the tables that A had often broken mid-discussion.

Gaara was the definition of calm and compassionate, Tsunade knew, but gave off unreadable strength. He was always one to watch but not necessarily to distrust.

Compared to the younger faces, Tsunade was a bit embarrassed at the antics of the old circle to which she had belonged. Maybe it was time. These new faces, their optimism and perspective, were the future. She was a relic of the past. _If only_ , Tsunade glanced over at Kakashi. The Hokage shook her head, frowning at the table. She just had to get Naruto up to snuff sooner, that was all. He belonged to this circle, to this future, not her.

000000

After hours of discussion, the kage had closed out the issues of border law but not gotten any closer to deciding what would happen to the members of the group known as Baransu.

"They tried to kill my husband's students," Mei brought the point up for what felt like the fifth time. "They must be punished."

"How will we even catch them, much less positively identify them?" Kurotsuchi protested. "They are in the wind and scattered."

"If we don't resolve things how they like, what's to stop them from trying to kill Naruto, Bee, or Sasuke? Their sham of justice cannot go on." No one disagreed with Gaara. The room was silent for a time.

"Imprison them," Darui reaffirmed his stance. "Killing them will only make them martyrs to their cause."

"I don't think any of us were planning on killing them," Kurotsuchi commented idly.

"Weren't you?" Tsunade asked, eyebrow raised.

The kunoichi from Stone leaned forward, not wanting to be cowed. "I would have done as I saw fit depending on each individual's crimes. However, we are discussing it now, together, and if we can all agree on something then I have no problem with a unified punishment plan. But catching them in the first place, getting them to confess, is my main priority right now."

 _Unified punishment plan_ stuck in Kakashi's mind. He let it simmer while his main attention remained on the discussion.

"Naruto might be able to help with catching them," Tsunade commented. She half-glanced over at him, giving him permission to speak.

The blonde frowned thoughtfully from behind Gaara. "If I could get close enough to them then I could sense their intent. And I'd be natural bait if they still want to take me out."

Sasuke softly hummed beside him and Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Of course, if you let me take Sasuke along, then he could redeem himself!"

Kakashi frowned at the table. When Yamato had crafted it, he'd used the grains in the wood to outline a rough map of the continent. The phrase _unified punishment plan_ echoed in his mind and Kakashi had an idea. Naruto was finished so he cleared his throat.

"Baiting the Baransu or seeking them out by feeling for their intent are good ideas, but as Lady Tsuchikage pointed out, the Baransu are in the wind. The man I spoke with made it clear that the core group was scattering after this, at least for a time. Even if he was lying, we don't have a place for Naruto or Sasuke to begin looking." Kakashi looked at the table again. "But maybe we can create one."

"I take it you have a plan?" Gaara asked, interested. His eyes followed Kakashi's to the engrained map.

"If we adopt a unified punishment plan for the Baransu, then we will encourage the smaller nations to fall in line with that plan. But what if one country, a neutral country, disagrees?" Kakashi didn't have to point to the spot. Everyone was focused on the map now, on the place where summits usually took place, the Land of Iron. "If the Land of Iron officially adopts a softer stance on the matter, Baransu stragglers will be drawn there. It will be a smaller area for Naruto and Sasuke to search."

"They'll know it's a trap," Tsunade leaned back, arms crossed.

"But the Baransu have spies everywhere," Mei countered. "If we kept this quiet enough, it could work. If we convinced Mifune to go along with this, he could explain that the Land of Iron's stance is in response to us holding a summit outside of his country."

"Those are a lot of ifs," Darui commented. "But setting up the ruse would give us time." He turned to Sasuke and Naruto. "Sasuke will need time to recover after his eyes are dealt with, correct?" The boys nodded together.

"And it will take time to get all of these changes passed into law and circulated," Tsunade mentioned. "Sasuke's eyes should be resolved by then, one way or another."

Sasuke looked down at the ground and Naruto looked at his friend in worry. Naruto knew things could never go back to exactly how they were, but that didn't keep him from hoping. The next few months were going to be rough on the last Uchiha.

Naruto grinned, intent on cheering his friend up. If there was one thing Sasuke put emphasis on, it was the need to be useful. And goading the last Uchiha had worked on him before. "Even if his eyes are sealed or whatever, Sasuke would still be good bait." Naruto's blue eyes danced with mirth.

Sasuke's head popped up, pulled from his dark musings by his surprise. Then his face smoothed into a prideful expression. "I'll be more useful than bait, dead-last," Sasuke shot back.

"We'll see," Naruto smirked, trading one barb for another. "You thought Kakashi-sensei was suddenly useless without his Sharingan. And he made jonin without it. What's your rank again?"

Not willing to be left out, Sakura ground out, "who's useless now?"

Sasuke looked between the two of them. The insults stung but he was once again brought face to face with his past choices. Their words were cruel but far crueler had been Sasuke's behavior the last couple of _years_ before the war. Despite how he had acted, here Naruto stood beside him, as if they were equals, bantering as if Team Seven had never been broken. The Hero of the World stood next to a convicted criminal and was giving him a chance to redeem himself. Sasuke was learning humility slowly, but he was learning.

Earlier, when Sasuke had met up with Naruto and the others, hostility met him but not rejection. Then later when they were all together with their goal completed, Naruto still treated Sasuke like an equal, like he hadn't broken out of prison and negated his promise to be there.

It was the Mizukage who broke the Uchiha out of his thoughts. "You thought _Kakashi_ was useless?" She stared at Sasuke incredulously. Then she turned around to address her husband, "I thought you said Sasuke was intelligent?"

Gaara, Darui, and Kurotsuchi stared at the Leaf ninja, flummoxed. Tsunade tried not to laugh, barely holding it in. The other kage were seeing pure, unfiltered Team Seven, and they didn't seem to know how to deal with it. Tsunade thought she heard Kurotsuchi mutter something about "Leaf ninja" under her breath.

000000

Since he had hashed things out with his wife the night before, Kakashi had had no time to talk with his students. That had to wait until the conclusion of the meetings on the second day. Sakura was his priority but he'd be talking to the boys soon enough.

"You chose to stay," Kakashi commented as the two of them walked through the woods.

Sakura nodded. She paused a moment, organizing her thoughts. "What Hikaru and I have, it isn't love, not in the romantic way anyway. What we have is compromise and a different sort of strength together that we could never have separately. We are happy in our marriage even without the romantic portion of it." She trailed off. "For the longest time I thought I wanted Sasuke, thought I was in love with him. But that wasn't love, it was obsession. What was worse, I received nothing in return, not even a word from him, as a friend, to tell me that he'd never be interested.

"Even if Sasuke changed his mind about us, I'm not the person I used to be. I don't think I could go back to that blind devotion. Hikaru is kind and respectful. There is no passion between us, but this is better I think."

Kakashi remained silent, hands in pockets, listening. If the border laws that had been discussed came to pass, it would be a lot easier for them to visit from now on, but it was important to Sakura that she speak her mind now while it was all fresh. Kakashi was more than happy to listen.

"I may regret it later," Sakura admitted, "but I've learned that there are things more important to me than passion. Stability, kindness, understanding, trust, are things I can offer Sasuke but he may or may not return them depending on his mood that day." Sakura shook her head. "I can't live like that, even if it were for love."

Kakashi nodded, hands in pockets. "I think he'll understand that."

"You really think he cares?" Sakura asked. Her question wasn't apprehensive but cynical instead.

Kakashi nodded again. "Sasuke has to walk his own path. Whether that urge is more important than his bonds seems to change with the seasons. He's still young and has a long time to decide what he wants out of life and what he wants to pass on to the next generation." Kakashi smiled. "We can't all be like Naruto, knowing our purpose from nearly the beginning. Some of us have to find it." Kakashi gazed into the trees, "and some of us lose it and then find it again." He looked back down at Sakura. "Sasuke will find it again. He'll be alright."

Sakura nodded. Despite her harsh words, she still cared about her teammate. Sakura knew that Kakashi cared too, and the pair continued their walk in understanding silence.

000000

The third, and final, morning of the summit was really just a formality. Mei summarized their new agreements to close out the summit. Everything from their solution to what had become known as the "Naruto and Sasuke problem", to the new border laws, to their apprehension and imprisonment plan for the Baransu, was reiterated. Everyone seemed to be satisfied, for the first time in a long time.

"Uchiha Sasuke will be returned to Hozuki Castle and then transferred to the Leaf Village. The eye sealing will begin next month when all available masters will assemble in the Leaf. After Uchiha Sasuke has had proper healing and conditioning time, and possibly adjustment time to new transplanted eyes, the Allied Shinobi Forces will contract Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto for a mission to hunt down and imprison the Baransu. We will await confirmation of these agreements when we've all contacted our feudal lords." Mei concluded. All of the kage rose and prepared to depart.

Team Seven lingered. Naruto watched Sasuke. Sasuke watched Sakura. Sakura looked between the other two. Kakashi watched all three of them.

It had been a Team Seven victory, of sorts. Naruto was allowed, once again, to travel at the Hokage's discretion, with a guard or two, without having to receive special permissions from every nation beforehand. Once Sasuke's eyes were taken care of, he would be allowed work release, of a sort, so that he could travel to the Leaf and then to assist Naruto. The eye sealing and recuperation would also take place in the Leaf. All of these privileges required guards escorting the Uchiha of course, but it was a step in the correct direction. Tsunade had been right, Sasuke had no chance to redeem himself sitting in a prison cell. Now all the kage had to do was explain all of this to their feudal lords.

As Kakashi looked around, he realized he was seeing Naruto's peace everywhere. Hikaru and Yamato were shaking hands. Darui was laughing at something Gaara had said. And the Mist, Kakashi glanced down at his wife and his heart glowed, the Mist could technically take credit for this spur of the moment summit.

Everyone took their time leaving. Still, it was a little over an hour later that Yamato was sealing up the doors and everyone waved their final goodbyes. Mei drew Riku and Orino to her side while Kakashi said some final words to his students. Then they all departed back to their homes. Kakashi was at last returning to the Mist.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

As Mei, Riku, Orino, and Kakashi neared the Mist, Kakashi's mind kept drifting back to the decisions made at the summit. What would these new changes bring? Would there be less fear? Would it all be for nothing? His mind roved over the potential problems and benefits, rolling them over and over like a stone in the surf until they were smooth. His eyes were turned introspectively but his nose caught something that was distinctly off.

Kakashi looked up and around. The valley was shrouded in mist, as it often was. It was what gave the Water Country's ninja village its name. However, something smelled wrong. His eyes raked the fog around them as he slowed his pace.

Mei caught onto his unease almost immediately. When Kakashi stopped walking altogether, she pressed him. "What is it?"

"There's something wrong with the mist," Kakashi replied. His voice wasn't a whisper exactly but it was quieter than usual. They were still far out, having not even passed into the mountains that circled the village. The swirling vapor seemed ominous in the silence once they'd all stopped moving.

Riku grasped his sword hilt. Orino slipped his kama out of his sleeves into his hands and stretched his awareness out to its limit. Mei closed her eyes and focused. Kakashi's eyes were on her when she opened them. "It feels sweet," she said, struggling to hide her unease. She started walking at double her previous speed.

Kakashi agreed, masking his chakra as they began to hurry toward the village, "there's smoke in the air." He turned to Mei. "If there's a secret way into the village, we may want to make for that path."

Mei nodded absently, her mind already racing ahead to Chojuro. The road they were on was not one of the better-known routes to the village, but it wasn't a secret either. They needed to be as discrete as possible. "There's a tunnel entrance that goes to the tower, it's hidden by the mountains."

Mei signaled and Riku nodded, taking point. Orino maneuvered to the rear and Kakashi and Mei spread out as the wings. They left the road and ghosted through the dense foliage and mist, skirting the forest that encircled Mei's village.

When a large rock face appeared before them, Riku didn't hesitate. He leapt up to a familiar handhold, grasping it with a chakra-coated hand. Using that hand, he flipped himself up and into a cave that was invisible from the ground.

Kakashi followed cautiously and Mei checked her pace for his sake. They entered the narrow tunnel hidden by the rocks and continued on.

"Where does this let out?" Kakashi asked as they continued at a crouch. Mei held a flame in the palm of her hand to light the way.

"The basement of the tower," Riku answered. "If the tower has been taken, we can always make another exit."

After half an hour of cautiously moving through the dark tunnel, the dimly lit basement they crept into seemed bright by comparison. Orino was about to say something when Riku held out a hand in warning. He grasped his sword.

Nariko stepped into the light, her uniform looking a little worse for wear. Her shoulders slumped in relief. "Lady Mizukage," the guard bowed. She called out. "It's alright Kaiholo."

The other guard came in from the right where he'd been flanking the supposed intruders. He bowed in his turn. "We're glad to see you have arrived safely Lady Mizukage."

The traveling party relaxed but Mei crossed her arms. This did not, to her, feel like a good time to be formal. After the week she'd had she could do with some informality. "Why is my village on fire?" Mei's voice was crisp like a crackling flame.

The guards flinched. Kakashi stepped forward and put a hand on Mei's shoulder. He asked, "is Chojuro alright?"

Kaiholo nodded. "He'll explain everything better than we can. We were on patrol when it happened and only made it to the Tower just before-"

Nariko cut her partner off. "I thought we were going to let Lord Chojuro explain?"

With a nod, they led the group up the stairs at a run. Mei's face was set and Kakashi followed her cautiously.

000000

Mei strode into her office without knocking. Kakashi followed her inside while Riku and Orino hesitated by the door before slowly entering. Nariko and Kaiholo remained outside.

"Chojuro, report," Mei demanded. The blue haired ninja turned, a smile almost appearing on his face at seeing his Mizukage. Mei's reaction was quite different. She wished she could take back her words as she saw Chojuro's dirty and torn tunic. A lens in his glasses was cracked but he stood tall when facing Mei.

"Lady Mizukage, I'm afraid there's been, what appears to be, an attempted coup while you were away. There were several rumors." He trailed off and looked at Kakashi. A small smile crossed his features. "It's good to see at least a few of them were untrue." He nodded to Kakashi in greeting.

"What kind of rumors?" Mei asked, looking at Kakashi. Then she held up a hand to stave Chojuro's explanation. "Never mind that, I don't want to know right now. Is the situation contained?"

Chojuro nodded. "For the most part, yes. The rebels tried to gain access to the tower but we rebuffed them. They were outsiders mostly, unfamiliar with our defenses. The security force gave chase and protected the citizens, but then the rebels began to set fire to anything that would burn, which wasn't much. Still, it slowed our people down."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. With the village shrouded in mist and most of the buildings made of stone, there wouldn't have been much to burn.

"And now?" Mei pressed.

"We haven't received word from the pursuing force. I-" Chojuro hesitated, the indecision he felt about what he was about to say clear on his face. "I remained here in case-" He stopped again. Chojuro was used to combat but he also knew that by acting in Mei's stead, he needed to be available to give orders and remain within the tower complex. The logic was simple enough on paper, but in reality, it was hard to watch others put their lives on the line while observing from a lofty position. Chojuro clearly doubted his choice even now.

Mei smiled. "You did well. But it concerns me that we haven't heard from the pursuit force. Do we know what the aggressors wanted?"

Chojuro shook his head. "It appeared to be a coup although," he frowned, stopping himself again.

"Chojuro," Mei said, her voice becoming sterner. "I'm going to need you to finish your sentences."

"I apologize Lady Mizukage. They attacked the tower but if it had been a coup-" despite Mei's orders, Chojuro trailed off again.

"Why would they burn the village they wanted to take over?" Kakashi finished the thought. "It's likely they were after something else and decided to fight another day."

Chojuro nodded, turning to Mei. "Permission to join the pursuit force?"

Mei nodded. Then she turned to the silent figure in the room. "Riku, you'd better head to Interrogation and let them know what we learned on our little trip. I want them as up to date as possible when they interrogate these people."

Riku hurried away to carry out his orders. Before Chojuro turned to go, Kakashi spoke up. "I would also like to join the pursuit force Lady Mizukage."

All eyes turned to him in surprise.

"As something of an international diplomat, since I'm now living in the Mist of my own free will," the last few words were spoken with a sort of irony, "I would be more than happy to assist my allies of the Mist in this way."

"What happened at that summit?" Chojuro asked in awe, half to himself.

"I should go with you," Orino interjected. Then he quickly added, "not that I have to watch you of course, but to help a friend."

"I'd be glad to have you," Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi," Mei said, making him turn to her. Their eyes locked and Mei almost felt as if the others had disappeared. She was uncertain. She didn't want him to go on this mission so soon after he'd been kidnapped. And yet, his look was determined.

Kakashi shifted closer and whispered in her ear. Then he took a step back, smiled at her with his eyes, and strode out of the room. Somehow he could still do that, distract her with pleasant chills whenever he was close. The Mizukage watched Orino and Chojuro leave, Kakashi's words still floating through her head. "I'll be back. I promise."

Despite her husband's promise, Mei paced her office irritably. There were matters she could be looking into, if the stack of paperwork on her desk was any indication, but she couldn't bring herself to sit. She'd already sent out her aide who had attempted to welcome her back. Mei wanted to be alone.

The Mizukage fretted silently to herself. Kakashi did not need to take this risk, not now. He was a free Leaf ninja living in the Mist, married to the Mizukage. He had diplomatic immunity as far as the other kage were concerned. The feudal lords still had to agree to all of the terms the kage had discussed on the current village intermarriages before that became official but that wasn't the point. Mei gladly latched onto the distraction of her own feudal lord.

The issue of the Water Lord was a task that Mei should set herself to. She sat down at her desk to write him a letter but it wasn't long before she was standing again, pacing. Her mind bounced freely from one topic to another, worrying over each subject.

 _The decisions that we made at the kage summit are not all going to go over well. At worst, the feudal lords will want war with us ninja. Not all of them are going to believe that Sasuke will be safe once his eyes are removed, or rather, that we'll all be safe from him._ Mei greatly disliked the Uchiha youth but her husband cared for his wayward student. Mei couldn't ignore that.

But with the thought of Kakashi, Mei's mind moved on to their marriage and the international problem it created. When Kakashi was under his marriage contract, he'd been protected by both the Mist and Leaf. He'd been restricted but protected politically. He still answered to the Leaf but the Mist had current custody over him. The Mist kept him safe and in exchange, Kakashi kept them safe from Naruto. Now that the kage had released Kiba, Sakura, and Kakashi from those agreements, they remained in the foreign village at their own peril. Until diplomatic immunity could be internationally approved, Kakashi and the others were Leaf ninja under the personal protection of their hosting kage.

Kiba would, no doubt, return to the Leaf and Darui had promised to keep him safe until then. However, Sakura was no longer in Stone custody even though she chose to remain there. If the Tsuchikage couldn't convince her feudal lord to approve of Sakura's diplomatic immunity, it could be Hikaru who'd have to move for Sakura's safety. Mei could keep Kakashi safe in her village, as safe as she kept herself anyway, but could Hikaru take care of Sakura on an international level by himself?

All of these thoughts Mei used as a distraction from the fact that her husband had just left on a mission. Still, inevitably, the mission was swept into the cycle of worry. It wasn't even that dangerous, Mei argued to herself, crossing her office once again. They were just going to track down the culprits behind the attack. Kakashi was good at tracking, this would be easy for him. But, Mei's mind argued back, will Kakashi know friend from foe? The original pursuit force was, hopefully, still alive out there. What if Kakashi killed one of her subordinates by mistake? _They aren't trying to kill anyone._ But if he does, then what? _If you protect him then you're no better than the false Mizukage from the days of the civil wars. If you send him off to the Leaf…_ Mei shook her head. She couldn't kill Kakashi. She could hate him for something he'd done, cast him out, but she wasn't sure she could bring herself to do that for her village. Kill a comrade for the village? Yes. Kill her love? Her very heart? No. She may as well flee the Mist as a traitor, the way the Seven Swordsman had.

She could run off to the Leaf with Kakashi, start a new life there. A new life that would be haunted by the ghosts of all of those whom she'd failed. And Riku, Mei shook her head. Riku would kill her himself for defecting, if he could get his hands on her. Would Kakashi kill for her? She believed that he would. The nightmarish image of Kakashi killing Riku rose into her mind like a monster from the murky depths of the sea.

 _Stop,_ Mei ordered herself before her worries could get any more out of control. _Just stop it. Kakashi isn't going to go for a killing strike when he isn't sure where or who the enemy is. He's a professional, he wouldn't make that kind of mistake. If he did, it would be an accident so fantastic that Chojuro and Orino would plead on his behalf._ Mei laid that worry to rest but five others popped up in its place. Mei scowled at them. No one was in her office to see her angry visage. While Kakashi, Chojuro, and the others fought out in the mist, Mei warred with her own mind. The stressful week was taking its toll.

Finally, Mei mentally took ahold of her worries and crushed them to bits. She knew that they would eventually re-form but she'd have some peace, at least for a while. As quietly as she could, Mei sat down at her desk and pulled out a top priority scroll. She began, methodically, to copy down what she wanted to tell the Water Lord about the kage summit. The Water Lord wasn't going to enjoy finding out about Kakashi's new freedom. Just because Mei hadn't heard from him, didn't mean he still didn't have designs on her and Kakashi's relationship. She did her best to make the summit sound official, although it technically wasn't. She bit her lip and thought.

With her pen poised above the ink, Mei's fears returned in fresh forms. Would the other kage return to their villages to discover similar coups? Would they blame the Mist for calling them away at such a critical time? Mei rubbed her eyes and resisted the urge to pace. It was going to be a long night.

An hour later, Mei had the final draft for the Water Lord sent to the messenger hawks. However, Chojuro, Kakashi, Orino, and the others still hadn't returned. Eager to distract herself from her own worrying mind, Mei pulled the first report from the top of the stack. That's when her aide burst in.

"Lady Mizukage," she said, her eyes a little wide.

Mei looked up and raised her eyebrow. Despite the kunoichi's obvious panic, and Mei's own worries crowding in on her, she could not allow any of it to alter her expression. She was the Mizukage.

"I just received word. The pursuit force has returned, they're all on their way to the hospital."

Although a jolt of fear shot through Mei, the Mizukage nodded and stood as slowly as she could tolerate. "I'll meet them there, unless there's something else?"

The aide shook her head and Mei took off at a brisk walk. Once she reached the end of the hallway, she vanished in a blur of speed.

The Mizukage arrived at the hospital to find Orino and several other Mist ninja in the waiting room. He stood when he saw Mei. The others, all looking a little worse for wear but with only minor injuries, milled about. They all turned when they saw Orino stand up.

"Report," the Mizukage asked.

"It was an attack, Lady Mizukage," the leader of the original pursuit force spoke. "And a cowardly one at that. It was made up of outsiders and just a few from our own ranks." He scowled at this but moved on. "The surviving prisoners were taken to Interrogation but a few of them had to be brought here, along with our own allies."

Mei's heart caught on the word allies, but her reason soldiered on. It took several moments for her heart and reason to agree that the next question was perfectly logical. "Any casualties?"

He shook his head. "No dead on our side, just the injured."

Mei caught Orino's eye. He had been trying to give her reassuring smiles but she'd thus far ignored him.

"Kakashi had to help Chojuro back," Orino muttered so only Mei could hear.

Mei's mind switched gears. She would deal with the traitors after Interrogation was done with them. "Is Chojuro okay?"

Orino nodded. "It was just his leg, nothing major." When Mei continued to stare at him, he elaborated. He glanced around to make sure no one was listening. Then, "he tried to do too much too quickly."

Mei nodded. Chojuro lacked the extensive battle experience that Orino possessed, although the young man was easily more powerful than the former Hunter. The subtler points of being a ninja were often lost on the new generation that valued power over stealth. Mei frowned. Maybe Ao had been right, maybe she'd coddled this generation too much. Now her successor had to shamble home with the help of a Leaf ninja? How was that going to look?

Mei went to a nurse and after a quick conversation, found out where Chojuro was being patched up. Upon entering the room, she wasn't surprised to find Kakashi with him. What did surprise her was Chojuro's lack of injury. There was a cut on the back of his leg, but besides the spot that the medic was working on, the Mizukage-elect was relatively unscathed. Mei frowned.

"Would you leave us?" The Mizukage spoke to the medic after Kakashi and Chojuro nodded their greetings.

The medic paused, unsure if this was an order or a request. She would rather not leave the healing half finished. She tried, "Lord Chojuro's tendon has been severed."

Mei's fiery anger went down several degrees but did not completely cool. A severed tendon was nothing to sniff at. She gave her permission, "finish quickly then."

The medic hurried while Kakashi studied his wife's face. He could tell that she was unhappy with something. He wished he could speak with her but felt it'd be better to wait until they were alone.

When the medic had departed, Mei raised an eyebrow. "Report."

"I'm sorry Lady Mizukage, I've failed you."

"You didn't fail, Chojuro," Kakashi interrupted.

Mei turned her unimpressed eyes on Kakashi. He met her stare with confusion and then realization. His expression evened out until there was no emotion reflected on his face. "Excuse me Lady Mizukage, I spoke out of turn." Kakashi took two long strides to the door and exited without a backward glance.

Mei frowned. She'd have to deal with that, but not right then. Chojuro interrupted her thoughts.

"He saved my life."

Mei's glare swiveled to Chojuro. His uniform was rumpled and his skin was finely layered with sweat and dust. Kakashi hadn't looked nearly so ragged. "Yes, but _why_ did _he_ need to do that?" When Chojuro didn't answer her, she continued. "Did you bring back the attackers?"

Chojuro wilted a bit. "Yes, Lady Mizukage."

"Then how exactly did you fail?" Mei eyed his leg. She knew the answer to the question but she wanted him to say it.

"Because I- I made a mistake and it caused me to lose face."

"You allowed yourself a debilitating injury and had to rely on a Leaf ninja to assist you. You! My planned successor!"

"He's your husband though, isn't that a good thing? Doesn't it show his loyalty?"

"It isn't a good thing if he's stronger than you are!"

Chojuro bristled. His words came out quick but sure. "Maybe he is, I don't know, but that isn't the problem is it?" In his anger, Chojuro forgot about his injury and almost jumped down from the exam table. Luckily he remembered in time and lowered his legs to the ground slowly so as not to upset the medic's work. He straightened to meet Mei's gaze. "You and Kakashi and Orino, preach peace but you expect people our age to be hardened by war, as you were. We aren't." He pointed toward the window. "I know now, that what we did in the Great War, fighting Zetsu clones and zombies, isn't the same thing as fighting flesh and blood, fighting fellow countrymen. I- I froze," he admitted.

Chojuro paused here, as if reliving the memory. The swordsman had killed before, but not on such a scale. He hadn't thought real people would just fall like that, not for a mass attack, not against someone like him. In that moment, he had stopped and stared at what he'd done, disbelieving. The Mizukage-elect didn't notice the attack coming from behind him. Kakashi did.

Chojuro shook his head to shake off the memory. "I'm not sure how sorry I should be about that, but I'll say it if you like. You want us to understand what your wars were like without knowing that pain, but we can't, at least I can't. If that makes me a bad choice for Mizukage then I'm sorry I won't be able to serve the Mist in that way." Chojuro stood there, silently, waiting for Mei to say something.

The Mizukage stared at the swordsman. Chojuro was right. His generation had been through a war but it hadn't quite been the same kind of war that Kakashi and Mei had survived in their youth.

The Great War had been orchestrated by real people but the average foot solider hadn't had to deal with the emotional turmoil of killing other humans on a massive scale, cutting down one enemy after another until the ground was soaked in blood. The enemies, for them, had been clones and people who were already dead. There was no emotional conflict involved when fighting such adversaries, just the fear of dying themselves. It left a different, albeit less complicated, emotional scar.

Chojuro used the skills he'd gained fighting an overwhelming force of Zetsu clones on real people. The Mizukage-elect was disturbed by how easy it was for him to kill on that scale. He was frightened of himself.

Mei sighed. She let her fatigue show, just a bit. "No Chojuro, I think you're exactly what this village needs in a Mizukage."

Chojuro smiled slightly in relief. "Do you remember, what Ao used to say?"

Mei barked out a laugh. "How could I forget?"

They both stood in silence for a moment, remembering their fallen comrade. "Maybe he was right," Chojuro spoke softly.

Mei shook her head. "Ao was right about a lot of things, he was spymaster after all, but not about this. Your generation was coddled compared to ours, but I don't think that's a bad thing." She smiled a little. "Maybe thinking that makes _me_ a bad Mizukage."

Chojuro's eyes widened at this.

"Chojuro, you doubt yourself now, but that won't change when you take office. You will doubt yourself as Mizukage. It will happen often. That doesn't make you weak. Questioning yourself, your beliefs, what you fight for, it makes you _feel_ weak, but you aren't. If you believe something whole-heartedly but then never question it yourself, how will you stand the assault when others question it? And they will," Mei laughed weakly, "believe me, they will."

Chojuro stared at Mei as if seeing her for the first time. He realized, later, that it was this moment that he saw Mei for who she was. After the war, he thought he'd grown up, he thought he'd started seeing things as an adult, including the woman that he accepted responsibility from. However, it was this moment that he saw Mei as a person.

Chojuro knew that the Mizukage had faults, everybody had them, but he'd never separated Mei from her position before. He had never made space in his perception of the Mizukage to realize that Mei was human. In this moment, he saw her as someone with fears and hopes, saw her as a mere mortal like himself. That realization made him feel both comforted and foolish. How had he not seen it before? He stared at her and it was like he was falling in love all over again. This time though, the love was made of admiration and respect for the woman who was Mizukage. It gave him courage that this person, Terumi Mei, believed that he could fill the role of Mizukage.

The Mizukage-elect couldn't speak for several moments. Then he simply said, "thank you, Lady Mizukage."

000000

It didn't take Mei long to search out her husband. He was on the roof of the library. She scaled the building, trusting the mist and gathering darkness to hide her.

"I've been told it's impolite to not use the door," Kakashi commented, his back to her as she approached.

"I think they'll let it slide," Mei replied. She drew even with her husband. They didn't look at each other.

Mei joined Kakashi in looking out over the Mist Village. In the dimming glow of the setting sun, the mist appeared even thicker than usual. The street level was completely obscured, making the buildings that rose out of the murk look as if they were sunk into a gray ocean. It was mysterious and frightening, not knowing where the buildings began. It gave the impression that you could jump off the roof and dive into the mist below, then surface a moment later, pulling a few strokes to reach the next building over. Deception layered upon deception, that was the mist.

"I shouldn't have interrupted when you were speaking with Chojuro. It won't happen again," Kakashi said quietly.

Mei scoffed. "I certainly hope it will happen again. I was being arrogant in front of two people I care for very much."

"I'm sure you had a lot on your mind."

Mei laughed this time. "You have no idea. But that's no excuse. I was more worried about the political ramifications of the situation than your feelings."

"Considering we returned home to an attack on the village, I think it's perfectly reasonable."

Mei eyed her husband. He tilted his head down to meet her look. "Can you stop being so accommodating?" Mei complained. "I'm trying to apologize."

"Sorry."

"That's my line."

They stood in silence.

"I'm not sure that the feudal lords are going to accept the kage summit," Mei stated. "And if they don't it could mean war."

"And you're worried about our position in that political climate."

It wasn't really a question but Mei nodded anyway. "Ours, Sakura and Hikaru's, the Mist's, Chojuro's, everything really."

"Will worrying change anything?" Kakashi asked.

"I hate your logic sometimes," Mei huffed. "And for your information, worrying can prevent disasters from growing worse. Worry helps you prepare for what could happen."

"Yes, but it shouldn't keep you up at night," Kakashi argued. "That's counter-productive."

"So is ignoring the advice of medical ninja who are trying to help you."

Kakashi had no response for that, at least not one that didn't sound childish.

"I'm sorry," Mei said.

Kakashi nodded. "I appreciate that. I forgive you."

They stared out at the mist for another moment, then Kakashi turned. "We should probably get back."

Mei thought about all the paperwork she'd left, besides the new things that had come in, with an attack and prisoners to interrogate on top of that. "Do we have to?" She was only half joking, as if Kakashi could get her out of the work somehow.

"How can I help?" Kakashi offered.

Mei smiled. He always had a solution. "Hunt down Chojuro if he's not already back at the Tower. We're going to have a lot to discuss. By the time he's briefed me, Interrogation should have something for me to go off of," she checked the list off with her fingers. An idea lighted in her mind and Mei smiled. "Then I would like you, Lord Hatake, to write an official letter to the Water Lord, thanking him for his hospitality in his country. After all, a diplomat should touch base with their host country's leader."

Kakashi frowned. It wasn't what he'd hoped to be doing that night but he couldn't deny Mei's logic. If she had already written to the Water Lord, his letter could only strengthen the impression that the kage summit decisions were solid. What Kakashi actually said was, "I believe I already touched base with the Water Lord when I first moved here, didn't I?"

Mei couldn't help but smile. "You mean when you threatened him with violence? Or rather, his guards?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Diplomacy is a tricky business." He looked out at the mist one last time before repeating, "we should get back."

Mei nodded and they both vanished. Moving at high speeds through the mist had been difficult for Kakashi at first, but he'd gotten used to it in time. The mist wouldn't hold them back, and neither would anything else.

 **Author's Notes:  
** 1\. Thank you to all you people who have been reviewing, who have favorited and followed in the past, and those who continue to read! It makes me happy to know that someone else is enjoying this story (you know, besides just me).

2\. If my calculations are correct, this chapter will put BP above the 200,000 word mark. That's a happy milestone for this rare-pair story.

3\. Self-plug warning  
By the way, if you're aware of The Kakashi and Mei Conglomeration (my other Meikashi story) you may know that I post the chapters in no particular order. However, since I have the timeline written down for my own use, I figured I would share that knowledge with you guys! The description of TKaMC now includes the chronological chapter order in the story summary. So if you only wanted to read it if the chapters are in order, now you can! I will warn you, I have not gone back and read it all the way through in order myself. So, it may not be 100% perfect as far as who is what age, etc. One of these days I will set aside the time to do that but right now I'm focused on BP.

Thank you for reading!


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Kakashi was sitting at a side desk in Mei's office, penning his greetings to the Water Lord, when a Mist ninja burst into the office.

"Lady Mizukage," the ninja spat out, nearly out of breath. "After preliminary interviews with the remaining conspirators, we have news. It was not a coup at all, but an attack by the Baransu."

Kakashi's eyebrows went up while Mei's eyes narrowed. "The Baransu already attacked. As I recall, they took my husband."

The ninja nodded. "They did ma'am, but these people are members of a Baransu splinter group that was ALSO trying to kidnap Lord Hatake. They apparently were trying to help the core group kidnap Lord Hatake but got the news too late. In addition, it seems that this splinter group is working with government officials, possibly with the Water Lord himself, to stir up unrest in the Mist."

"And no connection to the council?" Mei asked.

He shook his head. "None that they've revealed so far. There are some slight inconsistencies with their stories but this group in particular seems to be very unorganized. We'll have more over the next week as we continue to work."

The Interrogation ninja closed the door behind him. Mei looked at Kakashi. "If the Water Lord is working with a Baransu splinter group, that would explain the protests."

"But not the assassination attempts," Kakashi commented.

Mei straightened up to pace. "Well, it's not like the council hasn't caused problems just for the sake of doing so before. Still, I believe most of the attempts were 'Blood Mist' remnants. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before. The Baransu splinter group or groups would fit right in with them though, they all seem to be living out various strains of anarchy."

Kakashi nodded. "And they went to kidnap me _again_? Seems like overkill."

"And they set things on fire to cover their tracks. I suppose if the council couldn't convince you to join the Mist somehow, the Water Lord decided that there's no point in you being here."

"He could just be feeling the pressure, with the new power plant," Kakashi offered.

Mei shook her head. "His people are paying more than the villagers are for power but not _that_ much more. We aren't just getting an increase of mission requests from within the village but from the surrounding countryside as well." It had actually been very encouraging for Mei to see that upswing in mission requests. It was all she'd been hoping for. "Chojuro said that most of the rumors were about us running off together, or at least, you running off. Anyway, there's no use speculating now when we know so little. We'll just have to watch and wait."

000000

The rest of the confessions came out slowly over the next several days, until Mei had a full picture, or as full as she was going to get.

The Baransu groups that frequented Mei's country were out of touch with the core group. They were, in fact, not even mainstream Baransu, but splinter organizations that did not follow the same ideology as the core group. Some of the members they had in custody were a part of a group that had infiltrated the civilian government at some level, although it was unclear where since the Water Lord had many dealings with contractors and the like. The main group that operated near the Mist heard a rumor that Kakashi's detainment was wanted but they didn't know for what. They hastily put together a force, along with a handful of Blood Mist sympathizers, with the plan to attack Mizukage Tower and kidnap Kakashi.

Unfortunately for the rabble, the Leaf ninja was not in town at the time and neither was Mei. They were attending the summit by that time. Confused by this, the group retreated, and acted like a mob in a poor attempt to cover their tracks. However, they got lost in the mist and most were captured by the pursuit force. Then the half dozen Mist ninja who had sided with the Baransu returned to help their clumsy comrades. When Chojuro, Kakashi, and Orino appeared, the fighting ended quickly.

The splinter group operating in Water Country may have even been responsible for the assassination attempt on Kakashi all those months ago. The group membership seemed to rotate so it was hard to question them on events that took place over a year ago. They were definitely responsible for Mei's poisoning and the genjutsu attack.

Despite all this, Mei worked hard and got things back on track. Damage control, as she liked to tell Kakashi, had been the only way to be Mizukage for the first several years of her reign. She had plenty of experience with it. Baransu was a problem all over their world, and it would help their friends across the nations to get as much information as possible.

As letters were exchanged, Mei was relieved to find out that only the Mist had been attacked. That, and the feudal lords had accepted most of the terms set at the summit right away. This was a new time and anything felt possible. Kakashi's formal reply from the Water Lord, welcoming him as a foreign diplomat, came swiftly in response to Kakashi's letter. Mei almost wanted to frame it and put it on the wall.

"He's practically gushing over you," Mei chuckled at the letter. "I bet he had his best writer working on this."

"Sakura is also safe in the Stone," Kakashi added, reading a letter from his student. He switched pages. "And Kiba has since been returned to the Leaf." He looked up. "That didn't take long."

The paper blizzard seemed to go on for months although Mei knew it was only a handful of weeks. Who knew that reorganizing their entire culture would take so much paperwork? There was also a plan to open a genin-civilian academy in the Mist. They were going to need the manpower as new mission requests came in.

The village was starting to reap the benefits of the reduced power cost. Money was pouring into the Mist and now was the time to put the civilian training plan into action. Mei already had tutors for the power plant workers but who knew when ninja construction requests would start coming in? The summit wasn't simply famous for the revised laws. The building that Hikaru and Yamato had built, and in so little time, had become something of a legend.

It was in this flurry of work that Kakashi and Mei stayed for weeks. There wasn't much to disturb their blissful cycle of work/train/read and repeat. Although that didn't mean their fears didn't visit in their dreams.

00000

 _There was a weight holding him down and all he could see were electric blue eyes hovering above him. Then her lips were at his ear and behind it. Something slick ran over his neck, leaving a trail of slime behind. He shuddered. He tried to push her away but for some reason he could not use his arms. Her tongue wrapped around his ear, the appendage impossibly long for any normal human. Then it curled and thinned, entering his ear and sliding into his skull. He wanted to scream but couldn't use his voice. Her tongue touched his brain, freezing it, crystalizing the gray matter._

Kakashi sat up in bed, slick with sweat and panting. The sudden movement had Mei up as well in another half second. "What is it?" Mei asked on impulse. She nearly jumped out of bed but Kakashi grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry," he gasped out. Kakashi took a deep breath but let it out prematurely to suck in another. He couldn't think and he was desperately trying to blink away the nightmare that overrode his senses. He felt cold and light, as if he'd float away. He grasped a fistful of sheets in his hands to ground himself.

Mei knelt back onto the bed, taking Kakashi's face in her hands. She ignored his apology for waking her. "What was it?" She asked, fingers combing his sweat-slicked hair off of his forehead.

Kakashi let out a breath and shook his head. "You'll make fun of me." He tried to jokingly pout his way out of it but the expression soured on his face before it fully formed. A bead of sweat caught in a silver eyebrow and was diverted down the side of his face. He absently brushed it away, leaving his hand to rest over his face, covering it.

"Not likely," Mei replied, eyebrows furrowing. She was already guessing what the nightmare had been about. "Her again?" Mei didn't want to even speak Lady Saku's name.

Kakashi nodded, drawing his hand away from his face. He apologized again.

Mei pulled him close as they laid back down. "If you're going to continue to apologize for being human than I'm just going to have to continue to ignore your apologies."

Kakashi smiled into her hair. He sat up and then stood. "I'm going for a run."

Mei watched him intently. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Kakashi replied, pulling on a shirt. "That's alright, you go back to sleep."

"I'll wait up for you," Mei counter-offered, turning on her reading lamp.

Kakashi turned and looked back at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "You don't have to."

"You're right, I want to," Mei replied, not looking at him. She thumbed through her book to find and dislodge her bookmark.

Kakashi strode over to the bed and kissed his wife. Mei was taken aback by the gesture but not unhappy about it. She smiled at her husband as he pulled away.

"I'll be back when my head is clearer," Kakashi promised, darkness lining his words.

"I'll be here," Mei replied, keeping her voice light and welcoming. She knew now to give her husband space but that didn't mean she'd ignore his problems.

 **AN: Chapter 47 came out terribly short and Chapter 48 starts a new arc, so here are three Boiling Point short stories for you guys. They're fluffy, silly, and not to be taken entirely seriously.**

 **First Short (The Unexpected Crowd):**

There was a knock on the Mizukage's office door. Kakashi and Mei both looked up.

"Come in," Mei called without raising her head.

Kakashi was spending some time in his wife's office writing responses to his students. He realized that if he set aside a particular time to respond to letters, Mei could "pencil him in" to her normal day and they could do paperwork together. It was a little more time they got to spend together, so Kakashi took it. It made him more responsible about answering his mail as well.

When Sachiko walked in, Mei and Kakashi both looked up. Kakashi nodded his greetings and went back to Naruto's letter.

"These just in from the radio division," Sachiko said, laying the papers on a corner of Mei's desk.

Mei glanced at them and then quickly up at her aide. "Are any of them urgent?"

Sachiko shook her head and then smirked. The smirk kept Mei from immediately going back to her work. The Mizukage was about to ask when Sachiko shifted her gaze to the last Hatake.

"And um," the aide paused, swallowing a laugh, "Lord Hatake, your fan club is outside."

Kakashi raised his head slowly, certain he'd misheard the woman. He blinked. "My what?"

"Your fan club," Sachiko annunciated each word, as if taking a little too much joy in the declaration.

"My husband has a fan club?" Mei asked, starting to smile a bit herself. "Where? Where are they?"

"I don't understand," Kakashi said blankly. The two women were grinning like idiots and heading for the window. He was sure he was missing something. How and why did he have a fan club? What did that even mean?

Kakashi rose and turned. Sachiko and Mei were already at the window. Mei stared down toward the street below, grinning. "Wow, they really are your fan club," she stated, laughing.

Kakashi gazed out the window himself to see a small crowd of about twelve people in the street. They were mostly women but there were a few men as well in the group. All of them wore various types of scarves, cowls, and cloth over the lower half of their faces. The different colors of each mask made the group resemble a painter's palette. Some of them had even concocted ways to make their hair stand on end and tilt to the side.

As if voicing his thoughts, Mei said, "I wonder what they had to put in their hair to make it do that." She looked at her husband. "I know you're just lucky." She ruffled his hair affectionately.

Kakashi just kept staring down at the little group in confusion. While he watched, one of the spectators saw him looking out at them. She pointed up at him in disbelief and then promptly fainted. Two other members were quick to catch the falling woman, as if this happened often and they were prepared.

Kakashi was still trying to work words out of his mouth when Mei spoke again. "My dear husband, I think we should go for a walk." She smiled happily at him.

The Hatake looked between his wife and the small crowd outside. "Now?"

"Now."

"I'll hold your messages Lady Mizukage," Sachiko said with a sly grin.

Kakashi looked at the aide, realizing too late that he couldn't look to her for help now. Mei looped her arm with his and before he knew it, they were headed downstairs.

"Don't you want to meet your fans?" Mei asked. She always found Kakashi's aversion to his own fame amusing. This time was no exception.

"I'm not sure what they're fans _of_ exactly," Kakashi commented nervously.

"You dear, you," Mei reassured him with a smile.

"That's what confuses me," Kakashi continued. Mei was not understanding him.

The couple reached the street and Mei paused in the open, as if deciding which direction to turn for their walk. Upon spotting them, two more of the club tipped over and landed limp in the dust of the road. There were none to help these two, as the rest of the group was stupefied by the appearance of Kakashi, in the flesh, and on their very street!

Now that he was closer, Kakashi could see at least two of the group held Kakashi plushies. The plushies were like, but not the same as, the ones he and his wife had encountered in the Land of Fire. The Leaf ninja feared he would melt into a puddle of embarrassment. Various cries of joy and surprise issued from the group but thankfully no one approached him. One gentleman became very red in the face. It appeared that he was no longer breathing.

"Come on," Mei said with a smile, pressing his elbow. "Let's give them room to breathe."

Kakashi tore his eyes away from the strange group and followed where his wife led. The group followed, like sea birds followed a picnic basket. They stayed distant but always hungry.

As they walked through the village, Kakashi became more relaxed. No one from the group had approached him and even if they did, he would treat them the way he would any other Mist villager. People had different hobbies, he reasoned, and just because these people took an interest in him, didn't mean there was anything wrong with that. He personally found it strange, but no stranger than when Tenzo and Yugao wanted to follow him around in ANBU.

In quieter parts of the village, Kakashi and Mei could hear the group behind them as they whispered to each other.

"How do you think he does his hair?"

"Aren't they just SO cute together?"

"If I ask, do you think he'd summon his dogs?"

"I wonder if we can get close enough to smell him?"

"I wish I were the Mizukage. Then _my_ hand would be on his arm!" The speaker quickly squealed in such a way that reminded Kakashi of when Sakura was twelve.

"Just look at the way he walks! He's so dreamy!"

"I wonder where he buys his masks. I bet they're imported from the Leaf."

"Do you see that leaf? I think he stepped on that leaf! Mine!" Then there was the sound of a brief scuffle followed by a triumphant cry. Someone had wrestled the coveted leaf into their possession.

Kakashi smiled and wondered if he should step on every little thing he saw in the road from then on. He decided against it. He wouldn't want to risk one of Mei's citizens harming themselves on account of his practical jokes. He avoided stepping on anything in particular for the rest of the walk.

The longer the walk went on, the more Kakashi enjoyed it. That was until he turned and looked at his wife. Mei's earlier look of mirth had morphed into irritation.

Kakashi frowned. "What is it?"

Mei looked up at him, making a poor attempt to hide the anger on her face. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Kakashi tilted his head and lowered his voice. It did not escape him that their followers had quieted down to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Are you jealous that you don't have a fan club?" Mirth twinkled in his eyes now.

Mei shook her head. "No no, it's just," she half glanced back at the mask-wearing citizens, "I don't really want to share you." The Mizukage seemed almost embarrassed to admit this. She hung her head.

"You thought it was funny just a minute ago," Kakashi countered. "Or was that just because I was embarrassed?"

Mei smiled. "No, although you do look cute when you're embarrassed." Her smile faded. "It's just their hemming and hawing, makes me think I don't appreciate you enough."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to chuckle. He tried to ignore the collective sigh that went up from the group behind him when he did. "You appreciate me plenty." He glanced around at the surrounding buildings. "I think it's about time we go, don't you?"

Mei's mood lifted. It was cute that her husband had a fan club, but if any of them threatened his peace of mind or safety, she would start breaking heads. She pulled on his arm, putting her cheek to his shoulder and giving it a hug.

Kakashi turned around and waved. "Sorry everyone, but my wife and I need to leave now. It's important Mizukage business, you understand." Without waiting for a reply, the woman who fainted earlier did so again, Kakashi grasped his wife around the waist and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"That was," one of the men said, "the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. They're so in love, it's just wonderful!" Various members of the group patted his shoulders and back as he burst into tears.

 **Second Short (The Kitten):**

Kakashi strode down the market street, hands in pockets. Whenever the library seemed too confining, and the Tower more so, he would simply take a walk around the village to see the changes around town. It didn't matter to him that it was raining. Damp was normal in the Mist so a full shower wasn't much to get upset about.

That's when he heard a small sound, muffled compared to the bustle of the street. Kakashi glanced to his left to follow the high cooing. His ears perked up and he turned to head into the alley. He kept his senses alert, not expected an attack but still preparing for anything. That's when he heard the sound clearly.

"Mew."

Kakashi cocked his head at the sound, turning to look at some aluminum trash bins he'd passed. Between two of them was huddled a little gray kitten. Jade eyes blinked up at him from a face of damp fur. Kakashi crouched where he stood, making himself smaller and less threatening.

"Hey there," Kakashi spoke softly. He stretched out a hand to let the feline sniff.

Green eyes continued to watch him but then its gaze transferred to his hand. After a moment of inspection from afar, the kitten stretched its neck and sneezed. The wet mammal shook its head confusedly and sneezed again, the shuddering movements shaking water from its coat. Each sneeze was accompanied by a tiny squeak.

Kakashi used the sneezes as a distraction to get closer. Once the fit had subsided, the gray mop of fur looked at him accusingly. He was much closer than he'd been before. Kakashi was unmoved by this look of scorn. Pakkun's was better. Only years of exasperating incidents with the Copy Ninja could bring that look to its full potential.

Before the kitten could decide on its course of action, Kakashi reached out and picked it up with one hand. She, he checked her rear, was very lean but dense with muscle. "You remind me of my wife," he muttered cheerfully to the stray.

The gray kitten did not comment on this or even protest being held. Kakashi tucked her into his other arm and she immediately began to purr. The Leaf ninja was surprised at this, then he realized that he must be very warm compared to the trash cans.

"Are you cold out here in the rain?" Kakashi ran a finger over the gray head, smoothing the soaked fur. The kitten sneezed in answer. "I hope you don't have a cold." He looked down the road, trying to remember on which street he'd seen the veterinarian's shop. He took off at a stroll in that general direction. He hoped they were open today.

"L-Lord Hatake," the vet's secretary stammered out as he entered. She recognized him even though she'd never met him personally. Almost anyone in the village would.

Kakashi glanced around and saw two others in the waiting room. A woman with three cats, each in their own carrier, sat in one corner. Another woman had a huge bulldog on a leash across from them. She was reading the paper while the bull watched the newcomer with a semi-interested ear prick.

"Hi," Kakashi greeted, "when is the next available appointment? Today if possible."

The secretary had seen him look at the other guests and understood him perfectly. He didn't want her to let him cut in line. Her opinion of him rose by a degree. Becoming professional again, she sat back down at her desk. Once she'd gone through the day's appointments and looked back up at him she said, "we can get you in in two hours' time if that's alright?"

Kakashi nodded, "I can wait." He chose a seat in the corner and sat, stroking the little gray head. Amazingly, the cat fell asleep in his arms. This was probably the warmest and driest she'd been this week.

000000

With the kitten's bill of health as clean as a whistle, Kakashi walked into the Mizukage's office with his hands behind his back.

Mei checked the clock. "You're a little early for lunch don't you think?" Mei abruptly sneezed. She scratched the tip of her nose distractedly with her wrist. She blinked excess water from her eyes, sniffling. "Did you need something? I've got a few more things to do," she sniffed, "before lunch."

Kakashi's masked smile slid off of his face. "Um, no, actually I- um, I'll see you later." Kakashi slowly backed out of the office, still facing her.

Mei might have been suspicious if she hadn't been digging for a tissue in her desk drawer. Kakashi heard her mutter something about allergies as he closed the door.

Once in the hallway, Kakashi maneuvered the kitty around so that she was in front of him. He glanced down at blinking jade eyes. "We might have a problem little lady." The kitten yawned, unimpressed.

Kakashi and his little surprise wandered around the Tower until they found Orino. If Kakashi and Mei couldn't adopt the kitten, maybe Orino knew someone who could. Before Kakashi could even voice his problem, the guard cut him off.

"Oh hello there little kitty," Orino cooed at the gray ball of fluff.

Kakashi stopped dead at the guard's tone. It had never occurred to him that Orino liked cats. He had hoped that the guard would help him find a home for the kitten. Kakashi hadn't expected Orino to solve the problem by adopting the kitten himself.

It didn't take more than a few moments for Kakashi to realize that the kitten adored Orino. It was unclear why. The kitten had found relief in Kakashi's arms but in Orino's, she was a purring machine.

"What's her name?" Orino asked Kakashi, his voice almost returning to a normal pitch. The kitten was rubbing her face insistently against Orino's hand.

"I don't know," Kakashi replied, shrugging. "I found her in an alley."

Orino gasped in exaggerated alarm. "Out in the rain, all by yourself?" He was clearly speaking with the kitten more than Kakashi. The kitten's purrs and face rubs seemed to be communicating all the hardships she had endured to the guard, for Orino was humming and cooing in response as if he understood.

The Leaf ninja slowly backed away. His exit went unnoticed.

 **This third one is basically, what kind of silly conversations would Kakashi and Mei have if they were intoxicated? So, warnings for silly drunkenness.**

 **Third Short (The Bad Day):**

There was a knock at Kakashi's door. He looked up from his book. Reaching back to put a hand to the wall, Kakashi deactivated the seals that flowed through the walls of his room.

"Come in," Kakashi called. He now sensed his wife's chakra and closed his book. He was setting it aside when Mei walked in.

Mei didn't say anything, she simply lifted her left hand. A bottle of sake dangled from her fingers.

"Rough day?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

In response, Mei lifted her other hand, which held a paper bag. She set the bag down on his desk. Several bottles clanked together as the bag settled.

"Oh," Kakashi said in understanding. " _Really_ rough day." Kakashi resealed the room and pulled back the sheets in invitation. Mei laid down next to him on the bed. He pulled her into his arms. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and popped the top off the bottle. After taking a swallow she offered it to her husband.

000 Three Hours Later 000

"Why," Kakashi began and then cut himself off, unsure in his intoxicated brain of what he'd been about to say. Then, eyes brightening, he continued, "why are -are our rooms separate?" He waved an empty bottle, that was still in his hand for some reason, to gesture.

"Because when you first came here it was _weird_ ," Mei slurred in reply. The last word came out elongated. She patted his cheek, bending her arm at an awkward angle to do so. She laid back again to snuggle into his chest.

"No," Kakashi shook his head thrice more than normal. "I mean why are they separate NOW?"

Mei blinked and sat up again. "I don't know." She looked at him accusingly. "Why haven't YOU moved in yet?"

"I am moved in," Kakashi insisted, gesturing at the room with his trusty, empty bottle.

Mei rolled her eyes dramatically but made no reply.

"But our rooms are separate," Kakashi added, as if to emphasize that he was still troubled.

Mei tried cuddling again. Her husband ruined the moment, again, by sitting up straight.

"Mei, my darling wife," he began. "Would you objectify a renovation?" He was about to go on when he stopped and frowned, wondering what had sounded so wrong about his question. Then he continued, deciding that it didn't matter, "Mei, may I renovate?" He snorted and Mei giggled a little. He turned and looked back. "Because if I bust down this wall, our rooms will be one big room."

"Just don't Rasengan down the whole building," Mei advised. She was now cuddling with a pillow. Kakashi got up but then tripped over his own sheets. Only just catching himself, he glanced back at the floor and frowned.

In answer to his wife's comment Kakashi said, "I'll just do a tiny one." Then after a moment of thought, "or maybe lightning cutter would be better?"

"You're cutting a wall, not lightning," Mei called from her pillow fort on the bed.

"Of course," Kakashi concurred, gripping his bare chin. He shrugged and held out his hand. Nothing happened. He gazed confusedly at it for a moment and then tried again. Nothing. "Mei it isn't working," he called.

Mei pulled her head out of the embrace of Kakashi's pillow. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"No, I mean," then he stopped and shot Mei a glare. Her comment had finally registered.

She grinned cheekily in response.

"I mean," Kakashi continued, ignoring his wife's teasing. "Oh forget it." Kakashi lunged forward and punched the wall with his bare fist. The wall vibrated and the force rebounded, throwing Kakashi back. He landed hard on his rear.

Mei's eyes popped and then she tried to stifle a giggle. She attempted to bury her head in the pillow again but her booming laugh still echoed around the room. Kakashi laughed with her. "I forgot to take down the seals," he admitted once his laughter had subsided.

"At least they work," Mei choked out, surfacing from the fluffy depths. She wiped a tear from her eye.

The fall had jarred some sense back into the Hatake's head. Weaving the signs very slowly, he managed to deactivate the seals that protected the room. He was winding up for another punch, this time with a running start, when Orino burst in.

"What are you two doing?" Orino demanded. Kakashi stopped in the middle of the room mid-sprint. His arms pinwheeled and he managed to stay on his feet.

"Renovating," Kakashi immediately replied. Despite this, he did not continue his attempts to destroy the wall.

Mei's green eyes were wide. A moment later they were gone, hidden in the blankets and pillows of the bed. However, a high-pitched giggle issued from the fluffy pile. "He didn't see me, you're the one in trouble."

Orino's gaze shifted back to Kakashi, who was only half dressed and still poised to punch a hole in the wall.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, as if Orino had just arrived. Then the Leaf ninja glanced to the bed and pointed. In a stage whisper he said, "Mei's over there."

"Traitor," Mei cried, popping out of the blankets. Her accusing finger pointed at her husband. "Have Torture and Anti-rigation take him away!" She distractedly blew her stray bangs out of her face.

Orino was at a loss. The room was filled with the sour reek of alcohol and it didn't take him long to spot the empty bottles of various liquors. A quick bottle count made him hope that there weren't more hidden somewhere, like in Kakashi's good sheets. The guard did a quick face wash with his hands and then stomped over to the window. He threw it open to allow the fresh evening air inside.

"You two stay here," the guard ordered. "I'm getting you some water."

Mei waved him off, "don't bother, we already have-" Mei was surprised to discover that her bottle on the end table was empty. She stared at it for a moment and then shot an accusing look at her husband. "Kakashi!"

"No," the last Hatake protested, pointing a finger at her, "that one was yours."

"Oh brother," Orino muttered, shutting the door. He signaled for the guard on duty. Nariko materialized. "Make sure they don't leave."

Nariko almost laughed but stopped herself. Swallowing a few choice comments down, she tailored her question down to a polite, "would I even be able to stop them if they wanted to leave?"

Orino glanced back at the door. "Like this? Probably."

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. Thank you to my beta, MGB for looking at this chapter. All mistakes are mine, not his. He wanted to know what the kitten's name was. If any of you care, Orino names her The Good Queen Cuddlelumps (what MGB calls his cat as a nickname). MGB says that Orino is evidently a gentleman, a scholar, and possessed of extremely good taste.

2\. Thank you to all of you lovely readers! I'm really looking forward to sharing this new arc with you. It's been a work in progress for some time.

3\. I should tell you guys that the Baransu (also politics and the world problems in general) are going to be ongoing problems and not something that Kakashi and Mei (or even Naruto) are going to be able to swoop in and immediately fix. Some bad guys are just an ongoing problem that have to be dealt with continuously (like allergies or the possibility of sunburn) and they never really go away. You can prepare and protect yourself against them, but there's always going to be something, that's just life. The plot of this story is Kakashi and Mei's relationship and not the problems that they face. The climax of this story will NOT be the deaths of Lady Saku, the Water Lord, every Baransu member, etc. That's not the kind of emotional climax that I'm going for here. Hopefully this news doesn't come as a disappointment.

4\. I hope you guys liked the shorts! Let me know what you thought, if anything made you laugh, etc. The new arc begins next time!


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Kakashi entered Mei's office. He was concerned about being summoned. Anything that couldn't wait until dinner to be shared was a cause for worry.

Mei looked up and a huge grin spread across her face. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He mentally checked and yes, Mei's guards were still in place. Had she summoned him there to…no, it had to be something else. Why was she smiling?

"You'll never guess what we got in the mail today," Mei spoke, her smile still in place.

Kakashi blinked, mind flipping through possibilities. "Naruto and Hinata's wedding invitation?"

Mei's smile immediately fell. The tone of her voice revealed her disappointment at not being the one to break the news to him. "How did you know?"

"He may have mentioned it in his last letter," Kakashi replied. He couldn't help but smirk a little. Mei had the look of a frustrated child, it was so cute.

"And you didn't think to mention it?" Mei asked.

"All he said was that he was thinking it would be soon," Kakashi replied. "I have no idea what constitutes as soon for Naruto."

Mei, getting over her disappointment, said, "well I'd think with those two, soon couldn't be soon enough."

"You only saw them twice."

"Twice was enough," Mei smiled at something in the middle distance. She blinked and her eyes refocused on what was in front of her. "Anyway, I assume you would like to attend?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. It was a small, contented smile. When he'd moved to the Mist, he never thought he'd be able to see his students marry. Although he'd missed Sakura and Hikaru's wedding, Naruto and Hinata's would be joyous indeed. The union would be politically interesting as well. It would mean that their children would not be full-blooded Hyuuga but the addition of Naruto's heritage would give them advantages never before seen among the Hyuuga. The clans in the Leaf, much like the Hidden Villages of their world, had been too separate for too long.

"Very much," Kakashi finally replied. Mei nodded, looking back down at the RSVP when he added, "I would like you to come with me."

Mei looked back up at him and smiled. "I'll see what I can do. Considering the formality of this invitation and that Naruto already contacted you, I'd say that you going was already a given. This," she waved the invitation, "is more for the Mizukage. I'll look into it."

000000

Mei had the time to go, on the condition that she take a couple of guards with her. Mei suspected that it was less about her safety and more about her council wanting to keep tabs on the Leaf. After all, they hadn't insisted she bring guards to the Cloud and at the time she hadn't questioned it because she preferred to travel alone with her husband. What the council didn't know was that it would be Riku and Orino who volunteered for the duty. Kakashi suspected they just wanted to go back to the Leaf to eat the food and share more stories with his comrades.

Skirting the Land of Whirlpools once again, they wasted no time once they arrived in the Land of Fire. It was a long day's journey to the Leaf from the coast.

Their greeting was laced with joy rather than formality and suspicion like last time. The party who greeted them was also a lot smaller. It was just Yamato at the gate but the mood was festive, even at the entrance. The ANBU Captain actually smiled.

"Lady Mizukage," Yamato bowed formally, then he greeted the rest of the guests, finishing with Kakashi. "If you have some time senpai, Naruto's asked me a favor." He paused. "And Lady Tsunade is expecting you to be late so I don't feel in the wrong to let you know immediately."

Kakashi frowned. "Naruto is asking you, to ask me a favor?" He didn't keep the incredulity from his voice.

"He couldn't be here to greet you, not with the wedding in two days and all of their guests arriving, but," Yamato almost sighed, as if he didn't want to repeat what he was about to say. Then, "Naruto told me to tell you that Sasuke would like to speak with you."

Mei nearly spoke out of turn but Kakashi voiced her thoughts. "Sasuke is here?"

Yamato nodded. "He's been here three weeks now. The feudal lords had no problem approving that his eyes be sealed, and now that that's failed, removed. It's the border agreements that they keep arguing about." Yamato paused as if not wanting to say more. Then he forced out, "he's in T&I."

Kakashi stiffened but Yamato didn't react. He'd expected Kakashi would take it poorly.

"The transplant was a week ago. They want to be sure that he doesn't activate the Sharingan in these eyes," despite the explanation, Yamato looked uncomfortable under Kakashi's stern gaze.

"How are they _making sure_?"

"Stress tests," Yamato replied quickly, answer prepared.

Kakashi sighed through his nose, an irritated sound rumbling in his throat. He turned urgently to Mei.

Mei smiled at him. "Go," she waved at him. "I'm used to you ditching us the second we get to the Leaf."

Kakashi gave Mei an apologetic look but then he was gone, leaves fluttering in his wake.

000000

Kakashi strode down the halls of Torture and Interrogation without fear. Although it had been years since he'd been in the building, the maze of hallways and traps were hardly anything even an ex-ANBU couldn't get around. Even with the levels of security, he didn't check his pace. Most doors were opened at his approach, the guards were either surprised or pleased to see him, but they didn't stop him to chat.

When Kakashi entered the cell block, Ibiki was standing next to the desk, speaking with the entrance guard on duty. They both looked up from the paper they'd been reading. Ibiki's eyes flickered a greeting, showing nothing of his surprise, if he'd felt any. The guard was not as discreet; his mouth fell open a little before he mastered himself.

"I need to sign in," Kakashi stated calmly. All visitors were required to log their time in the cell block.

Ibiki's hard eyes did not soften but he waved a dismissive hand. "I'll get it recorded. He's in cell three." He gestured his head at the guard.

The guard quickly stood and hurried down to cell three. He unlocked the door and then stepped away. Kakashi nodded his thanks and strode into the dim room. Sasuke sat on a cot bolted to the wall. His head cocked to the side at Kakashi's entrance, listening, sensing.

"Kakashi," Sasuke greeted. His eyes were completely covered in bandages but he still turned his head toward the door as if he could see the jonin. When he realized that his obsolete reactions had betrayed him, Sasuke's head quickly dropped to a neutral position. It now appeared as if he was speaking to the floor. "In town for the wedding?"

Kakashi scanned his old student for injuries or tells of injuries as he replied, "yes." After a pause he added. "Naruto said you wanted to speak with me?"

Sasuke carefully nodded his head. Kakashi wondered if he was injured and that's why he wasn't moving. The jonin knew that Sasuke had asked for this, knew that Sasuke knew what it would entail. Despite the memories of what his student had done, Kakashi couldn't help the anger that was radiating from his chest. His students would always be his students, even Sasuke's treachery couldn't scrub that knowledge from his heart.

They remained in silence for a while, Kakashi standing, Sasuke sitting, head directed at the floor. Finally Kakashi said, "why the bandages?" When Kakashi had received his Sharingan, it had been a field transplant and he could immediately use Obito's eye. Sasuke's eye replacement had been in a stable, sterile environment. There was no reason he'd need bandages an entire week after the procedure.

Sasuke almost smiled, but then realized it probably wasn't appropriate. "They don't want to risk me triggering a Sharingan manifestation when they aren't around to contain it. Although," he tilted his head and shifted his high collar to the side. Kakashi could now see a string of seals encircling his neck, "they've taken precautions."

Kakashi stepped closer. Anticipating what he wanted, Sasuke put his hand up to hold his collar aside while the elder examined the seals.

Kakashi straightened. "And who did this?" The last Hatake asked in monotone.

"A Stone jonin," Sasuke replied. When he felt Kakashi step back, Sasuke sat up straight again. "You can ask Ibiki her name; I've forgotten it." There was a defeated tone to Sasuke's voice.

"Is she still in the village?" Kakashi asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"Yes," Sasuke replied. "She and the other sealing masters are on hand in case-" He trailed off.

 _I might have to have a word with her,_ Kakashi thought. "She's far more talented than I am," he commented aloud to cover his unease. If Kakashi was reading the configuration correctly, the seal would decapitate Sasuke if he used too much chakra at once.

"Maybe," Sasuke reasoned. "But it hurt a lot more to put on than your curse mark seal. I suspect it was meant to." There was bitterness in his words but no bite to back it up, no snarky comment to save face.

Kakashi didn't even offer to deny it. Instead he referred to the curse mark seal, "a lot of good it did you."

The air became stiff but Kakashi wasn't going to be chased away by uncomfortable silence. He still didn't know what Sasuke wanted with him. Finally Sasuke said, "you aren't as big of a failure as you think you are."

"How comforting," Kakashi deadpanned, "coming from you." Sasuke looked like he was about to say something but Kakashi cut him off. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

The Uchiha shifted, showing his discomfort. The vulnerability surprised Kakashi but he didn't let it penetrate his walls. Sasuke didn't want his sympathy. The last Uchiha didn't need anything from anybody. That's why his next words shocked his old sensei.

"How did you move on as a ninja, after the Sharingan?"

There was a world of fear in that question. Kakashi had his career and accomplishments, before Obito died, to remind himself that he was more than Obito's gift. Sasuke had awakened his eyes as a young boy, before his ninja career had seriously started. Almost every accomplishment Sasuke achieved had been possible because of his eyes. The only reason Orochimaru had been interested in his talent, and use as a vessel, was because of those eyes. Itachi had made the importance of Sasuke's eye development quite clear with his taunts. Sasuke had kept up with Naruto's power by strengthening his own eye power. With all of those things, even Sasuke's own self-worth, tied to his eyes, the last Uchiha was left with a daunting question. What was an elite Uchiha without his Sharingan? What did that make him in this world of demons and superhumans?

Kakashi paused, studying Sasuke's bent frame. Kakashi could see in the fragility of his posture that this question had been eating at him. Sasuke would see his promise through to the end this time, that didn't mean the end didn't terrify him. The usually conceited young man only held a shadow of his former confidence. Kakashi rearranged what he wanted to say and then began.

"Do you remember what was said at the summit?"

"Which part?" Sasuke replied quizzically, irritated. "The part where Naruto said that the only thing threatening about me was my eyes?"

Kakashi paused. _Was that what Sasuke was hanging onto?_ He withheld a sigh and said, "you know that's not what he meant. Naruto said that to save your life. He believes in you, in what you can do for this world without your eyes."

Sasuke took a long, slow breath, letting it out again just as slowly. "Just because he sees me as more than I am, doesn't mean that's how it is."

Kakashi pocketed his hands. "What are you then?"

"An Uchiha," Sasuke replied immediately.

"Wrong," Kakashi countered sharply, making Sasuke twitch at his sudden volume and vehemence. "You are you. You are more than your name. Your choices give meaning to your name, your name does not give you meaning." Kakashi paused, memories of his father suddenly making his chest burn. "You are," his throat closed awkwardly around the words and he had to pause. Kakashi mastered himself and continued, voice stronger. "You are more than your clan and more than those eyes you gave up. You are already more _because_ you chose to give them up."

Sasuke opened his mouth and then closed it again.

Kakashi continued, "were you or were you not a prodigy before your eyes awakened?"

Sasuke sat in silence. Then, "I wasn't like you though."

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "Like me?"

"You fought on the front lines, completed actual missions without-"

"What?" Kakashi cut him off, anger seeping into his tone. "Without a Sharingan? Just like **every other** ninja who isn't an Uchiha? We all _somehow_ managed to survive," sarcasm clear in his voice. Kakashi surprised himself with his bitter words. _Mei must be rubbing off on me_ , he thought.

Sasuke winced against the verbal assault.

Kakashi suddenly wondered if one of the stress tests had involved sound. He reigned in his emotions and lowered his voice. "I was assigned Team Seven because I was especially suited to handle you three, you and Naruto specifically."

Kakashi thought about the future the Third must have had in mind. Sasuke would have trained his eyes in case Naruto's seal failed, to help keep Naruto and the village safe. Although Kakashi's experience was limited, he was the only one left in the Leaf who could teach Sasuke anything about the Sharingan. Since the alternative teacher was Itachi, the man Sasuke had vowed to kill, it was a given that he would stay in the Leaf for Kakashi's tutelage. How wrong the Third had been.

Kakashi shook his head. "It wasn't just your eyes I could help you with, it was dealing with being a prodigy. And you still are a prodigy, Sharingan or not."

"That was years ago," Sasuke muttered.

"Did you become less intelligent or talented when you awakened your Sharingan?" Kakashi asked. He leaned back against the wall.

"It slowed you down," Sasuke retorted.

Kakashi frowned. "That's because my body wasn't suited for maintaining the eye. And that's beside the point. You are still a fine ninja without your eyes." A memory suddenly flashed into the forefront of Kakashi's mind. He smiled at it, _perfect_. "You forget I knew Itachi before he left the village." Kakashi let the sentence dangle for a moment.

Sasuke raised his head again, this time as if to listen harder.

"Itachi used to brag about how talented his little brother was. He used to say that you would surpass him. Although, he hoped you wouldn't become a soldier as young as he had." Kakashi elaborated, "he didn't say the last part, but I could see it on his face."

"Itachi never telegraphed his true feelings," Sasuke argued.

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe not to his little brother. You learn a lot of things about people in ANBU. All the little tricks and the masks they wear to hide themselves." Kakashi looked through the wall, thinking. "Your brother was always very polite."

"It was drilled into us as children," Sasuke commented.

"But Itachi used it as a shield, a tool," Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, "while you cast it aside. He always had you beat in that way. You rarely planned ahead, but Itachi planned for everything, used everything given to him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Reminiscing I supposed. Or maybe I'm just making a point that you've missed."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. Then he sighed, defeated with the realization. "I cast aside aid rather than utilizing it."

Kakashi nodded, even though Sasuke couldn't see it.

The young man continued, "and I relied on my eyes and myself to keep me safe rather than using help that had been freely offered. I went for the fast solution rather than the sustainable, long term one."

"And now you think your eyes are everything, because you've relied on them for so long," Kakashi added. "I know you Sasuke, you're jonin level without the Sharingan. You just need to give yourself time to see it."

Sasuke smirked. "How can I see it when I'm blindfolded?"

"Maybe you and I will have to spar, then they'll take the blindfold off."

Sasuke froze. "I don't think I should-"

Kakashi gazed thoughtfully at the wall. "It would certainly be an easier stress test than whatever they've been doing up until now. No promises, but I'll ask Lady Tsunade if it'll be allowed. The sooner you start seeing life through new eyes, the better." Kakashi pushed himself off of the wall and headed to the door.

"Kakashi," Sasuke called him back.

Kakashi turned his head even though Sasuke couldn't meet his eye.

"I look forward to it."

Kakashi left with a smile on his face. _You're welcome._

000000

"You're going to do what?" Mei and Tsunade nearly said together.

Kakashi caught up to his wife quickly enough. He found the Hokage and Mizukage having tea in Tsunade's apartment.

Tsunade looked even younger than Kakashi remembered which gave him pause. He knew the Hokage had been masking her age for years but now she was making herself look even younger than before. Now, if Kakashi had to guess, she looked as she had when she was entering her twenties.

Kakashi frowned. He thought about Mei and her makeup, about the importance of appearance and the illusion of strength among ninja. He'd never thought about Tsunade's false but youthful appearance as a way to fool an enemy. After all, every time she used Creation Rebirth, she shortened her life and thus, she looked even older than her actual age. Kakashi well remembered his students thinking that Lord Third was weak due to his elderly appearance. Was Tsunade ill or just overcompensating? He put the issue aside for later.

"It's just going to be a little spar," Kakashi assured his wife.

Mei wasn't reassured at all. She opened her mouth to protest but Kakashi was speaking to Tsunade already.

"Who is Kamizuru Yorie?"

Mei closed her mouth at seeing Tsunade's tightened jaw. She wanted to hear this.

"Master Kamizuru is a sealing specialist from the Hidden Stone." Tsunade replied. Then, "you've been to see Sasuke?"

Mei's eyes went to Kakashi.

"I saw him, and Kamizuru's work," Kakashi kept his voice calm but his eyes flashed.

Mei looked back at Tsunade.

"The seal won't hurt him if he doesn't try to use any jutsu. His regular chakra flow will not activate it."

Mei's head swiveled.

"And if he awakens the Sharingan during the stress tests?" Kakashi demanded. "The final solution was for him to be permanently blinded, not beheaded." When Tsunade remained silent Kakashi continued, "does he at least know the risk?"

Tsunade nodded. She added quickly, "but Naruto doesn't."

"Well of course he doesn't," Kakashi scowled under his mask. "If he did do you think he'd be planning a wedding? Sending messages through Yamato so that I'd visit Sasuke 'when I had time'?" His eyes were hard. "It's coming off." It was not a request.

"You'll have to speak to Yorie about that," Tsunade replied.

"I will. Where is she?"

"You're going to talk to her now?" Mei interjected.

"No time like the present," Kakashi replied in a too sweet voice. His eyes remained on Tsunade.

The Hokage told Kakashi where the Stone kunoichi was staying. He was almost to the door when she said, "Kakashi, she can be reasoned with, but don't expect her to bend over backwards for your sweet talk."

Kakashi waved in acknowledgement without a backward glance. The door shut behind him.

"Sweet talk?" Mei asked in confusion.

000000

Kakashi's fist thundered against the door thrice, then he waited. After a minute, the door opened a crack. A blue eye stared out at Kakashi. He froze at seeing that eye, before his brain caught up with the fact that the blue was pale and smooth, not electric and piercing. The eye gazed at him steadily and then the door opened the rest of the way.

A Stone kunoichi in her forties with brown hair in a crown braid was revealed. Her calm blue eyes appraised Kakashi. She took the intuitive. "Lord Commander," she greeted him in a very formal manner.

Kakashi blinked, shoving aside his personal thoughts and adjusting to the situation at hand. "You don't need to call me Commander anymore, the war is over," he replied automatically. Then, because she'd brought it up, "you weren't in my company."

She shook her head as a way of agreeing with him. "I was in Lord Kitsuchi's Company," she replied.

"A short-range fighter who uses seals? You must be quite skilled," Kakashi complimented her.

"The Tsuchikage seems to think so. And someone had to do it."

The verbal volley came to a standstill. Yorie looked behind her into her room, knowing that this was not going to be a quick conversation. She turned back. "Would you like to come inside and have some tea?"

"Yes, but no tea, thank you."

Yorie nodded and stepped away from the door to let him inside. Once they were seated, Kakashi spoke his mind.

"You've got a noose around my student's neck. I'd like you to loosen it."

Her eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed. "If you know what it is, then you know it's a little more than a noose."

"All the more reason for its removal."

Her eyebrows furrowed over her sharp eyes. The respect for Kakashi was still there but she was confident in herself as well. "I put it there for a reason, Lord Commander."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure you did, although I seem to remember that what was agreed would be that the Uchiha's _eyes_ would be removed altogether, not his _head_."

"And I seem to remember Madara using Susanoo without any eyes in his head at all. Who's to say that Uchiha Sasuke won't be able to as well?"

Kakashi had no answer for that. The best guess anyone had had about that was that Madara's eyes were still around and in play. Sasuke wouldn't be able to pull it off because his eyes had been destroyed. Kakashi told her this.

Yorie restrained a scoff. "That isn't an answer, that's a theory. If Leaf ninja don't understand their own techniques then the rest of us don't stand a chance."

"Would you rather we killed him outright?" Kakashi asked, tone hard.

Yorie leaned forward. "Listen well, Lord Commander, I remember your Yellow Flash, the Fourth Hokage." She held up a hand to forestall any protestations he may have. "I mean no disrespect to the dead, please let me speak." When Kakashi relaxed she continued. "The man who became your Fourth Hokage was the thing of nightmares to my people. And even he- he was killed by the acts of an Uchiha that you Leaf ninja couldn't even account for." Her nostrils flared in anger. "So yes, sometimes, I do think we should kill Uchiha Sasuke outright and be done with it."

"I appreciate that you haven't," Kakashi said.

Yorie raised her eyebrows.

She didn't speak so Kakashi continued. "I believe Sasuke has more to offer this world yet. Although killing him would be the fast way for him to atone, having him live his life in service to a brighter future would be far better. Don't you agree?"

Yorie huffed, leaning back. "Maybe. What I think the most is that there's been enough killing." She looked past Kakashi, at something in the distance, thinking. Her eyes refocused on the Leaf ninja. "I'll adjust the seal. If he uses too much chakra, it will still activate, but it will incapacitate him only. If he's with allies, as he should be, they will be able to help him until the seal can be released. If not," she shrugged, "I won't be held responsible for what happens to him."

Kakashi nodded. "Shall we go do that now?"

A soldier's lifetime of obedience made Yorie stand with him even as she questioned the plan. "Are you in a hurry?"

Kakashi shrugged. "My wife and I are only here for a few days and I promised Sasuke a spar."

The kunoichi looked at him as if he were mad. "Is that a good idea?"

"Very."

Yorie looked up at the ceiling in hopes of finding strength. "As you wish Lord Commander."

Kakashi side glanced at her. "Do we need to consult the other sealers for this?"

She shook her head. "We were all involved in sealing the Uchiha's original eyes, which failed," she grumbled this last part out as if she still couldn't believe it, "but the security seals are individual. Most put their seals on the eyes, to alert them if they'd activated, or the cell itself, but mine had a more, personal touch." She grinned at that. "A relic from an older war than even the one we fought."

"I would probably admire it more if it wasn't threatening my student's life," Kakashi said as they exited the guest room.

She shrugged, agreeing. "I probably would too."

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I also, of course, enjoy your favorites and follows. Views are good too!

2\. My appreciation also goes out to MGB who got this read in a timely manner. All mistakes are mine, not his.

3\. A note about last chapter: The kitten from last chapter's short reminded Kakashi of his wife because it had jade green eyes and was small but dangerous.

4\. A note about Sasuke's eyes (this is kind of a spoiler but only in such a way that I'm letting you know in what direction the story WON'T be going): the sealers from other nations tried to seal his eyes but Sasuke's eye power blasted right through the seals. So, they took Sasuke's old eyes out, destroyed them, and put in eyes from a donor. As far as I can tell (and canon is very inconsistent about the rules for the Sharingan so we'll be using my logic in this story), it's the Uchiha eyes themselves that have the ability to become Sharingan. The ninja's own traumatic experiences can evolve the eye (like Kakashi evolved Obito's into Mangekyou without Uchiha blood) but you need an actual Uchiha eyeball to manifest a Sharingan.

If any Uchiha could evolve any old eye into a Sharingan, Madara wouldn't have bothered having Obito collect Uchiha eyes. He would have just taken eyes from random people, popped them in his head, evolved them, and stored them for later. Even with Uchiha blood, you still need an Uchiha eyeball to make a Sharingan. Sasuke will NOT be able to awaken the Sharingan in his new eyes. However, the world isn't taking any chances, and is treating Sasuke as dangerous.

As far as the wall of spare Sharingan eyes that we see in Obito's lair, I am going to go ahead and say that when Obito and Madara went down, the known location of said place was lost. Since the only person who may still know about it is Sasuke, he's just going to conveniently not mention it to anyone else. He knows that without care or power since the end of the war, those eyes have decayed and are now useless.

I will not be pulling some random Sharingan out of a hat and saying, look, there's one more! The legend of the Sharingan ends with Sasuke, hence his feeling of loss.

5\. I hope you have a good week!


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

As promised, Kakashi and Sasuke had their spar. At this point, Mei was downright anxious. Not only was this spar taking place in a sealed off training ground, but the place was crawling with ANBU, T&I staff, the foreign sealing masters, along with herself and her guards. Naruto and Hinata were there too.

Hinata had a harried look, as if Naruto had dragged her away from some sort of wedding preparation. Although the break was certainly well deserved, Hinata didn't appear to be in a state to completely appreciate it.

Naruto's mind was quickly diverted from the wedding to what was in front of him. He frowned at the size of the audience. He wondered at the idea that all these people found Sasuke so dangerous. Despite the fact that Sasuke was convicted of: defecting from his village, colluding with a known criminal of said village, joining an international criminal organization, attempting to kidnap and kill two jinchuriki, breaking international neutral zone agreements with the Land of Iron, conspiracy to murder the sitting kage, and destruction of correctional facility property, Naruto still saw Sasuke as his friend and nothing else. He couldn't see Sasuke as ANBU, T&I, and some of the others did.

Sasuke stood to the side of the circle of ninja, blindfolded and being led by at least four ANBU guards. He went quietly, making himself seem as nonthreatening to his guards as possible. Kakashi was a few steps away, standing with Mei, Riku, and Orino.

If Orino didn't know any better, he'd think that Riku was getting excited for this spar. He hadn't thought the man was capable. However, Riku kept fidgeting, switching where he put his feet, and shuffling from side to side. It was the complete opposite of his usual stoic manner.

Mei may have been more amused if she didn't fear for her husband's safety. Why was it that he always insisted on putting himself in more danger by sparring with his students? What was it about Leaf ninja that made them practically throw themselves in harm's way? It was utter nonsense. It was…impossible. Guy's words from her last visit sailed back to her. _The impossible village indeed. I'm surprised any of them have survived this long._ Mei shook her head.

A T&I ninja removed Sasuke's blindfold. The young man squinted at the bright light for several moments before his new, hazel eyes adjusted. The lighter color looked strange with Sasuke's dark hair, although that might be because Kakashi was used to Sasuke having black eyes.

Sasuke scanned the field and frowned at the gathered crowd. Kakashi walked up and handed him a sword. "Don't worry about them."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "I will if the fight bores me," the old, familiar arrogance lined his tone.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the banter. Was this change in confidence because Yorie had adjusted the seal? Kakashi looked at his student thoughtfully. No, this was false confidence, thrown up like an earthen wall mid battle. He was trying to protect himself.

"Don't worry Sasuke," Naruto called. "It's not like sensei has been practicing with _the_ Swordsman of the Mist or anything!"

Sasuke paused, then his face twitched. He glanced up at Kakashi and paled a bit.

"Is that what they're calling Chojuro these days?" Kakashi asked no one in particular. He then looked at Sasuke, as if just noticing him, and smiled with his eyes. "I'll try to keep you occupied."

The duel was too fast for Orino to follow. He tried, he really did, but the only thing his eyes really had a chance to latch onto were the occasional flashing sparks, everything else was just a blur. He looked over at Riku to ask him what was happening, but almost laughed instead.

Riku watched the fight with the wide-eyed wonder of a child. The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist had been the best, but never this fast. Their affinities and heavy swords wouldn't allow such speed. Even Kiba couldn't be wielded so quickly. The pair of swords needed to be heavier to ground the lightning chakra imbued within them. Besides, Kiba was designed to be sharp, not fast.

Two lightning style users with lightweight blades moved almost faster than Riku could comprehend. The way the sound reached his brain just that little bit after the sparks flashed was awe-inspiring. Mei wished she had a camera to capture the look on her pseudo father's face.

If the spectators could have somehow slowed the fight down to normal viewing speeds, the combatants were either invisible or blurs for the majority of the bout, they would have seen more than Kakashi was willing to show. They would have seen the sweat break out on Sasuke's forehead and frustration on the Hatake's face. The Uchiha kept hesitating, catching myself and then correcting his misconceptions of what he could see and in what time he had to respond. His reactions were all off and it frustrated Kakashi to see him like this.

That isn't to say that Kakashi didn't go all out on his student, he owed Sasuke a true effort. Still, there was a difference between giving the spar every effort and beating the opponent into the ground. Knowing how quickly they were moving, Kakashi was able to repeatedly turn away Sasuke's attacks without shaming the Uchiha. Anyone from the Mist, where the children were raised with swordplay, would have been able to see that Kakashi's experience dominated Sasuke's attempts at gaining the advantage. By keeping the spar fast, Kakashi focused on putting on a show for Torture and Interrogation. Sasuke was good with a sword, better than most in the Leaf, but he was not at his best.

After ten minutes, the last few minutes punctuated with a slowing of the action to something that Orino could see, the spar was over. After disarming the last Uchiha, Kakashi kicked him to the ground. Sasuke tried to roll to his weapon but Kakashi blocked him with his sword.

Sasuke stopped, looking at his reflection in the blade. Wide hazel eyes stared back at him. With a jolt, Sasuke realized that he'd been straining his eyes during the entire fight, trying to see like he had with his Sharingan, trying to take it all in, but he couldn't. It had been immensely frustrating in the heat of the moment, but afterward… Sasuke lowered himself down to the ground, showing he was giving up. Kakashi sheathed his sword and gave Sasuke a hand up.

"There was no need to drag it out Kakashi," Sasuke muttered to him with a scowl to match his words. He had been on the off-foot the entire time and he was well aware of it.

"Now what fun would that be?" Kakashi asked, with an eye smile. In an even quieter tone he added, "besides, I thought the point was to draw a reaction from you, not to win."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He glanced around at the spectators. The T&I ninja looked pleased, if still a little tense. Their methods of attempting to draw out the Sharingan in Sasuke's new eyes had failed and they were happy to see that Kakashi's had failed also. This could mean that the transplanted eyes wouldn't be a danger after all. If all the representatives that had been sent were satisfied that the Uchiha was safe from awaking a new pair of Sharingan, then they could remove their seals, go home, and get on with their lives.

"All right," Naruto crowed, bouncing over. "Nothing scary about you Sasuke!"

"Thanks Naruto," Sasuke deadpanned. He knew he should be happy about being solidly beaten, it would keep T&I from using some of their more…extreme methods in the future. He knew that was why Kakashi had gone all out on him and had the Stone sealer adjust the markings around his neck. Still, it stung his pride a little.

"Maybe you can spar with me next," Naruto added hopefully.

"Naruto," Hinata said from behind him.

Naruto turned around to face her. He was smiling until he saw his fiancé's face. Her eyebrows were patiently raised, waiting for him to remember their next appointment. Naruto's smile fell. "Oh right, no, we've got to go do…that…wedding…thing. I swear I didn't forget about…that!"

He had definitely forgotten.

Hinata lowered one eyebrow so that only a single, delicate brow remained raised. Naruto tensed.

The bridegroom-to-be turned back to his friend. "Sorry, can't this time."

Sasuke's smirk was now genuine. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Kakashi added with a nod at Hinata, "sorry for keeping him. I know you're very busy."

Hinata politely smiled at the group but grasped Naruto's hand firmly and they walked off together.

As if a mirror to this exit, ANBU crowded around Sasuke. It was time to leave. Kakashi considered following them back to the cell block but decided against it. Sasuke would want some time to absorb this and rest. He probably hadn't had much physical activity in the last three weeks and was more tired than he let on. Instead, he promised to visit Sasuke the next day. Sasuke replied with a nod.

000000

The next day Sakura arrived in the Leaf Village, alone. Hikaru had to remain in the Stone for a mission, and his next golem match, but the Tsuchikage had asked Sakura to carry her congratulations.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Mei enjoyed their time in the Leaf village. Kakashi was setting a schedule with Tsunade for when he could visit the Leaf and put in their own experimental power program. Kakashi still had kinks to work out but it would seem that he could cut down on the seals he'd originally thought were necessary. This was good because it would shorten his time in the Leaf down to just a week.

Although other high-profile guests, such as Gaara, were arriving, it was Sakura that Kakashi sought out once she was settled.

"Did you want to visit Sasuke?" Kakashi offered in an off-handed manner.

Sakura didn't flinch, but simply turned from her unpacking with a puzzled look. "Why? Did he ask for me?"

Kakashi would have assumed that there would be bitterness in that sentence but there was nothing. She was curious but in a nonchalant way.

"I just thought you might," Kakashi reasoned.

Sakura looked thoughtful, then, "Naruto said that they're going to let him out for the wedding. I imagine I'll see him then." That was all there was to it. Sakura went back to unpacking.

After a time, Kakashi pushed a little harder. "Do you hate him?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura looked up again, the question of 'who' on her lips before she realized. "Sasuke?" She shrugged. "Hate is a strong word." She shrugged again, as if Sasuke wasn't worth the notice.

Kakashi knew that Sakura had strong feelings on this subject, but her attitude was almost indifferent, like she couldn't bring herself to care about it anymore. There was a point in any broken relationship where the injured party realized that the other person wasn't worth the time to think about. Although Sakura was hiding her old wounds with those shrugs, they were tired shrugs, as if too much thought had already been put into this subject with no results. There was no point, so Sakura shrugged it off and moved on. Kakashi dropped the topic.

Sakura was done unpacking so Kakashi brought something else up. "Mei, Riku, Orino, and myself are going to go on an eating spree in the village known for the best food. Want to come?"

Sakura blinked. "What village is that?"

Kakashi sweat dropped.

000000

The wedding itself was beautiful. Kakashi didn't have the words to describe the happy couple or the crowds of guests that wanted to wish Naruto and Hinata well. The feeling of love was everywhere, thickening the air and overwhelming nearly everyone and everything. His other two students, however, were cool when it came to each other.

Sasuke's guards discretely led him onto the grassy lawn where the wedding was to take place. Seeing the looks some, or rather most, of the guests were shooting him, Kakashi gave a silent signal to the ANBU to bring Sasuke over near himself and Mei.

Kakashi and Mei were already seated on two of the hundreds of white folding chairs that had been carefully lined up on the lawn. Mei pursed her lips when Sasuke was led over but said nothing. This was Kakashi's village, his students, his people, she would not get in the way of what her husband felt was right.

The ANBU sat Sasuke down a few seats from Kakashi. Despite the packed clearing, and their seats being closer to the front, no one would sit anywhere near the last Uchiha.

Sasuke's hazel eyes stayed on the ground until Sakura arrived. She was dressed beautifully and made a beeline for Kakashi and Mei. Sakura didn't hesitate to maneuver around Sasuke so that she could sit right next to her old sensei. She still greeted the last Uchiha as she passed.

"Sasuke, it's good to see you," was all she said.

Sasuke wasn't certain if it was his new eyes or not but he _was_ certain that Sakura used to look different. Her eyes used to almost dance whenever she looked at him but now that sparkle was missing. He hadn't paid her any attention at the summit so he wasn't sure if it was his new eyes playing tricks on him or not. Instead of that old sparkle there was only the faint glimmer of familiarity. He muttered out a reply before Sakura sat down next to Kakashi.

Sasuke wanted to sit closer to his old teammates, to not take up the four chairs that were empty in every direction around him, but every time he so much as shifted he felt his guards tense. No. He had to be good and sit still and pretend that no one was glaring at him.

"Sasuke," Sakura's voice broke into his thoughts. His head shot up. "You can sit next to us you know." Her voice was neutral but her smile was genuine. This was a happy occasion.

"I don't think I should-"

Kakashi was taller than Sakura by a wide margin and his head was visible over hers. He gave Sasuke a reassuring eye-smile. "I'm sure it will be fine."

At his words, Sasuke felt the guards relax and the last Uchiha wondered at it. Trust. They trusted Kakashi, even when they didn't see him for months at a time. The ANBU trusted Kakashi in ways that no one would ever trust Sasuke. He didn't find it annoying so much as interesting. Trust was another kind of power in itself, he realized. He had trusted Team Seven once upon a time and they had trusted him in return. It was power they gave him freely and he'd thrown it away, tossed aside those assets like they meant nothing.

Sakura patted the seat next to her, bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts. He blinked stupidly at her, stood, and moved down several seats to sit next to his team. The ANBU didn't even twitch.

Mei observed these proceedings with interest. Leaf teams had always puzzled her. They had teams in the Mist of course but they were never this tight knit. Those kinds of bonds would hinder her people from being assigned to different teams in different circumstances. It was rare when she needed the skills of the same cell of people for every situation.

The bond Team Seven shared was beautiful but entirely idiotic, Mei decided. They worked best with each other but also held onto their wayward member like a ship with a broken mast. If a storm whipped up, the mast would unbalance the vessel and, inevitably, sink it. Naruto especially, but Kakashi and Sakura as well, were unwilling to cut the mast loose. It was maddening and heartbreaking for the Mizukage to watch.

There the three of them sat, watching their fourth member get married. Despite their closeness with the bridegroom, the only reason they were in the third row was because they were with the Mizukage. That was also maddening. Was it a bad move politically to seat herself in a lower position than some of the Fire nobility? Probably. However, Mei had always cared more about the Mist's relations to other villages rather than her own personal standing. Let the others posture, jockeying for the best seats, she'd rather sit with her husband and The Heroes of the Great War.

000000

At the reception, Kakashi and Mei ran into Gaara at the buffet. "Lord Kazekage," the couple greeted him together.

Gaara answered their greeting and then jumped right into conversation. In his quiet way, Gaara said, "I hear that you're planning on putting up a power station in the Leaf that runs off of collected lightning."

Mei grew a little uncomfortable. Kakashi's offer to the Leaf to start a second lightning power system had been kept under wraps for the most part. International politics hinged on the world finding out about the new power option slowly. They were enjoying a chaotic peace as it was.

The feudal lords were still attempting to debate the status of Kakashi and Sakura's accomplishments. It was one thing for a Leaf ninja to share his invention or her medical advancements with their own village. It was another for them to begin and finish that research in a foreign village.

Which village had claim to Kakashi's achievement? Kakashi was of the Leaf but several Mist Village ninja were instrumental in the development of the new power system. Who had the rights to sell the process? Which village got credit?

The Cloud was doing something similar with their power supply, although Kakashi didn't know how they went about it, but they'd kept it a secret for years. Earth Country wasn't going to be pleased if they found out they'd been selling coal together with Lightning while the Cloud remained independent of coal's influence. Kakashi lived in the Mist and was from the Leaf, but if Sand wanted to get involved in a new power deal based on Kakashi's invention, then that could complicate things further.

Kakashi only smiled. "I wonder where you could have heard that from?" As if on cue, Naruto's laughter carried over the din of the crowd. He was joking with one of his guests on the other side of the clearing.

Gaara smiled but did not reply.

Kakashi turned thoughtful. "Does the Sand get many thunderstorms throughout the year?" His eyes twinkled, punctuating his jest.

Gaara acknowledged his amusement. "No. But we do have plenty of wind, and regulation seals have always been our stumbling block in this matter."

Mei's eyes widened. "Now there's something of which Kakashi alone can help." She raised her eyebrows at her husband. "No Mist ninja helped you with the regulation seals. The feudal lords can't debate that."

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "Well, the Mist is paying the Leaf a small fee for my time spent on their power plant. I told them not to, but you know how politics are."

Gaara nodded. "I do." Gaara's head moved a bit, as if he wanted to scan the area but thought better of it. "We can speak about this at another time."

"I look forward to it," Kakashi replied.

Gaara gave the couple one more happy glance before searching out his sister and her husband.

"The Leaf is turning into quite the power house," Mei said, meaning both literally and figuratively.

Kakashi shrugged. "Not as much as you'd think. There aren't nearly as many thunderstorms here, so they either need to buy lightning from the Mist or rely on coal for the remainder of their power needs."

"'Buy lightning'," Mei repeated to herself. She shook her head, it seemed like such an odd concept. "Still, a tax from the Mist AND Sand?"

"Sand's will be smaller, or maybe even one lump sum since they only need the regulator seal. It sounds like wind power is something they've been developing for years."

Mei nodded, no longer thinking about the kind of power that came from lightning. "I need to start doing a better job at mingling," the Mizukage commented, glancing around. The clearing was packed with dignitaries

"Right behind you," Kakashi reassured.

Mei smiled but then glanced up at her husband's face. "You can go speak with your friends if you'd like, I don't mind."

Kakashi returned her smile. "They know where to find me. Besides, if I leave you unattended, someone else might whisk you away." He winked at her and watched the blush creep up her cheeks.

Mei's mind floundered for a response and several options bobbed to the surface. Mei wanted to let out a barking laugh. Then her lack of confidence pushed for, _yeah, right, what would they want with_ me _?_ To a teasing, _yes, there are plenty of handsome men here, maybe I'll take one of them home instead._ Then her mind turned sad. If someone had taken notice of her in that way, she would have been married long before she met Kakashi. Then she was horrified at the possibility of never having married Kakashi. Sourly she thought, _so it took being ignored all this time to be with the man of my dreams?_ Then she felt guilty for being sad about her happiness. Mei sunk into a sullen silence until she suddenly felt a pressure on her side.

Kakashi pulled his wife into a side hug, ignoring the crowds. If others thought it was an inappropriate display of affection, then he welcomed them to come over and tell him so.

Mei leaned her head into his shoulder, taking a slow breath to still her mind. Kakashi didn't say anything, he simply held her until she was ready. Suddenly Mei straightened up. "Right, let's go."

Kakashi nodded and followed his wife, half a step behind.

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. Thank you to MGB for looking this over despite his busy week. All mistakes are mine, not his.

2\. Thank you to you! You reading people you! I really appreciate your favorites, follows, reviews, views, and for sharing this with others. The difference between someone reading a story and ignoring it is a pretty thin line on here, and you are far better advocates for BP than any blurb of a summary I could write. Thank you.

3\. Next time: nothing says vacation like visiting The Forest of Death!


End file.
